Forever Fearless Family
by kayemen22
Summary: How do you fight an unbeatable opponent? Someone with both physical and mental strength beyond anything ever imagined. The Demon finally makes a move leaving Starling in the middle. Blood is thicker than water, and the demon is coming for his blood. Leaving the Arrow and his team to stop him. They're going to need they're Guardian. That's if she's ready to face her past. Oliver/OC
1. Hope

**Chapter 1**

 **Hope**

 _"Hope is being able to see that there is light_

 _despite all of the darkness."_

 _-Desmond Tutu_

* * *

The unseen enemy is always the most fearsome. Oliver Queen remembers hearing the quote at some point, but he couldn't pinpoint the when, and honestly it didn't matter. But those words hit him quite unexpectedly one night, just after dumping a would be robber outside the police station for the now Captain Quentin Lance. The truth was, Oliver himself was fighting an unseen enemy. Had been for the past couple of months, and he didn't even know it. Or maybe he did, he wasn't completely sure.

In the months following Slade's capture, Starling was in the best shape it has ever been. Sure they were rebuilding the things destroyed by Slade and his goons, but the crime was down, and people were attributing that to none other than the Arrow himself. For the first time ever Oliver truly felt like a hero. His city needed him, and he and his friends brought justice and in the end the good side won. Oliver should be happy, he should feel relief that his city is relatively safe, and he is...a part of him anyways. There's this other part though...he tries to ignore it, to pretend as if it isn't there. But when he finds himself awake in the dead of night, staring up to the dark ceilings of the lair, because he can't sleep, he notices it. It's the part that's still stirs inside of him, still pricks at his skin. It's her. The woman he's loved for longer than even he will admit. Just a few months ago he captured and imprisoned the one man who has haunted his dreams. And just months ago is also when she became the new haunting figure of his dreams. Always smiling at him, always caressing his skin in the hypnotizing way that he loved, only for him to always awaken empty. He hadn't spoken to her since their break up and it was something he felt pretty much everyday. It was a certain emptiness inside of him, a void that he tried his hardest to fill with his Arrow duties, and his plans for getting QC back. He soon realized that the void left behind by one Katherine Robins might just be too deep to fill.

"Oliver?" the voice pulled Oliver from the scattered thoughts he seemed to always fall into lately. He slipped his hood back in it's case, before closing it and turning back to Felicity and John who stared at the man both with looks of concern. It wasn't the first time the man simply zoned out, and they weren't sure if they should be worried about the man who seemed too focused at times, now seeming to lose that focus at random moments.

"Yeah?" Oliver replied and both Felicity and John shared a look before turning to the man.

"I was just telling you that we were going to head out, and I'm leaving these notes for you to study for the party tomorrow." Felicity replied and Oliver turned away. "You didn't forget the party,did you? The important networking party that a lot of the QC shareholders will be attending. I told you it's-"

"A great way to rub elbows with the decision makers before the meeting." Oliver replied with a nod. "Don't worry, I'll read over the notes."

"Ok." Felicity said placing the notes down before looking down to her watch. "Alright, so if I get home now, I can get at least six hours in before returning to my own personal hell."

"Felicity, didn't we all come to the conclusion that you can't complain about Tech Stop, since you turned down the perfect offer." John said with a shake of his head, but simply held up his hands in surrender when the woman sent him a dirty look. "Never mind."

"Good choice, Mr. Diggle." Felicity replied slipping on her jacket and grabbing her purse, before waving goodbye to the guys. Oliver glances over to John, before turning to at least look busy so the man doesn't attempt another heart to heart, which he had been fond of lately. At least since he found out that Lyla was pregnant. Oliver grabbed his arrows, about to sharpen their points, when John grabbed a bottle of their usual heart to heart drink, Russian vodka.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, Dig." Oliver says taking a seat and grabbing his first arrow. John simply took the seat across from him, and decided to stare him into conversation. "You know you should be heading home, shouldn't you. Pregnant girlfriend and everything." Since finding out about the new edition to the Diggle family, Oliver suddenly had a very unknown emotion appear inside of him. One he's not completely sure why he even feels it, but it's only noticeable when the topic of the baby comes up and so far he's done pretty good to avoid the subject.

"Look, I get this, talking about your feelings, isn't something you're overly fond of-" Oliver glanced up to him with a look, that said that was an understatement. "But at some point you're going to have to talk to somebody."

"And why is that John?" Oliver asked placing his arrow down on the table and looking over to the man.

"Because you see, we still have that." John said pointing behind Oliver to the display beside the one that held the arrow hood. It was the familiar black hood, with yellow domino mask that hadn't been worn in months. "And at some point, Felicity and I would like her to come back. She's apart of this team and-"

"I never kicked her off the team." Oliver said with clear frustration before jumping to his feet and stalking off. "I would never-" he whipped back around to John. "I don't even have the ability to kick anyone from this team, not with you, Felicity and Roy around."

"I know that, and you know that." John says standing to his feet. "But to the woman you broke up with, I'm sure she's probably a bit confused. Maybe you are too." Oliver sneered turning away about to grab his jacket, and just walk away as he always did when he found himself being pulled into emotions he'd rather avoid. "Oliver, don't-" the man was gone before John could even finish.

A few months back, Katie thought she would die and be found surrounded by boxes. The moving process was a long, and very tiring ordeal, and thanks to her friends, and having a lot of cash at her disposal, today was the day she unpacked her last box. She had to just stand in the middle of her loft for a few moments to actually believe it. Every picture was in it's place, and every piece of furniture arranged to her liking. There was nothing else to do, which at the moment Katie wasn't a fan of. A small part of her actually kind of liked the moving process. It was a distraction. It kept her busy, kept her mind off things she was afraid would come flooding back. So as she stood there, looking at her fully furnished apartment, she began thinking of something else to busy her time. There was another project Katie had been working on, something not even her closest friends even knew about, because even she after all these months didn't truly knew everything. Katie turned and began walking from the room, when a sudden knock at her door stopped her. It was pretty late, but Katie had long realized that her friends could and would show up at anytime. She walked over to the door, and brought an eye to the peep hole before chucking and pulling open the door.

"I'm supposed to be at home, soundly sleep before my day in hell tomorrow, but I'm too wired." Felicity Smoak says before walking into the loft. "I thought I would come by and-" she searched around the place for a moment before turning to Katie. "Where are all the boxes?"

"All gone I think." Katie says pushing the door closed and walking over to the woman, as they both just look around the apartment. "It's weird right, it's like I actually really live here now."

"I think you do live here now." Felicity chuckled glancing over to the woman. "Well that's a bummer, unpacking your life was sort of the highlight of my days. I liked discovering old Twinkie pictures."

"Well I'm glad that part is over." Katie shuttered at the memories, before turning and heading toward the kitchen area. "So why are you so wired Smoaks?"

"Another day of crime fighting and putting away the bad buys will do that I guess." Felicity replied taking a seat at the counter as Katie poured her a glass of wine. "Or more like sitting behind a computer while the crime fighting is actually happening gets you wired too."

"So things are going...well?" Katie asked and Felicity looked to her with a quirked brow. "With the team, and the do gooding at night?"

"Are you asking me about Oli-"

"No, I'm asking about the team, Felicity." Katie said with a shake of her head. "Are things going well with the team." Felicity rolled her eyes, but continued.

"The team on the outside seems fine, but the team broods more often lately. The team should be happy with the lowered crime rate, but the team just seems to be in a foul mood, all the time."

"Felicity."

"What, I'm telling you about the team." the blonde countered only for Katie to grab her wine glass and walk over to the living room. "At some point we're going to have to talk about Oliver."

"No we don't!" Katie called over to the woman.

"Yeah, we do." Felicity replied standing to her feet and walking over and plopping on the couch beside Katie. "You see, because at some point you're going to have to see him and talk to him because at some point you're returning to the team." Katie didn't say anything as she chose to look at the blank television screen, and sip her wine. "You are coming back, aren't you?"

"I don't-" there was another sudden knock at Katie's door, and both women turned their heads.

"Who could that be?"

"At this point, I stopped asking." Katie replies, sitting down her glass and standing to her feet. "It's probably Roy here to raid my refrigerator and watch my television." Katie pulled open the door, a bit surprised to see that it wasn't Roy at her door. "Oh, hi."

"Hello ma'am." the man said, in a very funny pose of looping his finger along his pants, to reveal the badge clipped to his belt. "I've been getting complaints from some of the neighbors about the heat, and so I thought I'd stop by here and ask if you could stop being so damn hot." Katie couldn't help but to just burst into laughter.

"That was so bad." she said through her laughter. "Has that ever worked?"

"No, but I don't give up on decent material." the man said before stepping forward and leaning in very close. "Hello Ms. Robins."

"Hello Detective Parker." Katie replies before bringing her lips to his.

Neither heard the gagging from behind them, that came from the blonde rolling her eyes at the scene. Felicity Smoak met her new challenge in the form of one detective David Parker six months ago. Before he showed up, trying to accomplish her plan of operation Reunite Twiver was a piece of cake, but then he showed and put a damper on things. The man swooped in, and now they were dating and Felicity had no idea how she would break them up, but she knew she would.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there, sorry Lis." David said, and Felicity had to turn her head and roll her eyes once again at the annoying nickname she absolutely hated.

"Don't worry about it detective." Felicity said finishing off the last of her wine before standing to her feet to get some more.

"You know you can call me David." the man said watching the woman who wouldn't even look his way as she walked. It was obvious the woman didn't care for him, which mostly entertained him.

"I don't think I know you well enough detective." Felicity replied pouring her glass. "I mean we've only known you a couple of months, you could be a murderer for all we know posing as a cop."

"Smoaks!" Katie chided and the blonde simply shrugged as she took a sip from her glass. "I'm sorry, I'm going to hope she's just drunk and has no idea what she's saying. Did you want to come in?"

"Nah, I just stopped by to make sure you got home alright. I would've met you earlier, but work-"

"I told you, I didn't need a personal bodyguard, so you're fine to work as late as you want." Katie said with a shake of her head. She was kind of annoyed with the guys she attracted who seemed to have a hero complex.

"Yeah, well I'm a gentlemen at heart." the man said with a smile, before glancing over to Felicity who was now opening the doors to the terrace and now stepping out. "You should probably-" Katie followed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want her falling to her death tonight." Katie muttered with a shake of her head before turning back to the man. "I will see you later?"

"Absolutely Rob." David replied, before placing another kiss to the woman's lips before turning and heading down the hall. She watched until he was out of view, before turning and walking back into the loft, heading out to the terrace to see Felicity leaning against the balcony and staring up to the moon.

"Did he call you Rob?" Felicity asked and Katie didn't say anything. The blonde let out a snort before bringing her glass to her lips.

Katie walks over to stand beside the blonde, who refuses to even look her way. "You were very rude, Felicity. I get you don't like him, but-"

"That's an understatement." Felicity muttered with a shake of her head before turning to Katie. "There's just something about him I don't trust."

"Well then I think you shouldn't date him." Katie said before her eyes sarcastically widened as she pointed a finger at the woman. "Wait, you're not, so I guess problem solved." Katie turned stalking back into the loft, and Felicity was right behind her.

"Three months!" Felicity called and Katie stopped walking and turned to her. "You were broken up for only three months before you moved on with someone else."

"That's what this is about?" Katie asked walking over to the woman. "It's about him."

"Yes, him. The man whose name you can't even say. You know I'm right and-"

"Felicity, stop!" Katie snapped. "He-" she let out a deep breath, before continuing. "Oliver broke up with me. He ended things with me for whatever reason he cooked up in his head. What was I supposed to do, beg him to not to do it, go day after day calling him and asking if he's changed his mind yet?" Katie shook her head before stalking away.

"You were supposed to fight." Katie turned to the woman. "You weren't supposed to just give up so easily." Katie stood there seeing the emotions the woman was trying to hold inside, and just knew that this wasn't just about her and Oliver.

"Felicity you can't fight for love, against the person you love. It's counterproductive." Katie sighed, bringing her arms over her chest. "Oliver gave up on us and Bruce gave up on you two." Felicity dropped her head. "They had their reasons that probably only made sense to them, but I hope they had them. And if they want to wallow in the lives they feel heroes should live, then we will let them, but we will not wallow with them." Felicity didn't say anything as she looked back to the woman and simply nodded. "Alright, I'm going to grab my jacket and take you home,"

"You don't have to drive me home, I'm totally fine." Felicity replied before lifting her head and looking around the room. "Where did my wine go?" Katie simply let out a snort before walking off to get her jacket. Felicity just sighed before turning and walking back out onto the balcony to see her glass was actually empty. She shook her head before looking back up. She wasn't sure if it was the wine or what, but she could've sworn she seen someone standing on the roof of the building across the street.

"Let's go Smoaks, you have to get enough sleep for the job you hate!" Katie called and Felicity shook her head as she headed back into the loft. "But I promised I wouldn't bring it up."

"Oh, you broke that promise a long time ago." Felicity remarked grabbing her bag. "I didn't take the job you offered, get over it."

"I just want to know why. It probably would've been totally better than what you had at QC and plus with me as your boss-"

"Exactly. I've experienced being given jobs by my friends and it's totally degrading. I'm a very smart person who has worked very hard and I would like to be given a job based on those facts for once." Felicity replied now standing in front of the woman.

"Well when Tech Stop drains the life out of you, you're going to wish you just took the opportunity that was handed to you." Katie replied as the two women exited the loft.

Oliver had told himself, the day before actually, that he wouldn't be right in the spot he was at the moment. That spot was the roof of the building that just had to have the perfect viewpoint of Katie's loft. He was supposed to be distancing himself from her, at least that's what he told himself, but he knew that was impossible. With Ra's somewhere still a threat, and now with Jacob Robins out there, there was no way he would just leave her. And so he would come here to keep an eye out. To make sure she was safe. And sure sometimes that may take hours of just watching her, but if it's what it took, then Oliver would do it.

The next night Oliver stood in the bathroom of a luxurious hotels in Downtown Starling. He wasn't even sure how he made it, especially after spending just the hours earlier chasing down some small time criminals he caught easily and delivered to the SCPD. And now he was here. It was a charity dinner that pretty much anyone who is anyone in the business world would be in attendance. That included many members from the board of directors of QC who Oliver would be meeting with in an effort to take back his family's company. He should be out there with the rest of the guests, but he finds himself here, in the bathroom splashing water on his face.

There was a knock at the door, and Oliver looked over his shoulder to see the door slightly crack open.

"Oliver, are you in there?" came the familiar whispered voice of Felicity Smoak. She was supposed to meet him here, but when he arrived she was no where in sight, which is why he came to the bathroom instead. He hoped she'd be stuck at work, so he could just slip right out of the party without hassle.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Oliver replied grabbing a towel and drying his face. He took a final deep breath, before walking over to the door and pulling it open to reveal an impatiently waiting Felicity.

"I can't believe you were hiding out in the bathroom." Felicity scolded and Oliver shook his head just walking away from the woman.

"Hi Felicity, you look nice tonight." Oliver chose to say as he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. He turned back to the woman, handing her a glass, before taking a sip from his own.

"Don't try to change the subject. You're supposed to be out here, smoozing with the blue bloods, and doing that thing with your eyes that gets you your way." Felicity replied taking a sip from her glass.

"I don't do anything with my eyes." Oliver muttered looking around the party.

"Whatever." Felicity said scanning the room. "There. Barbara Mackey. She's on the board, and an old friend of your mother's. Go, catch up." Felicity gave the man a slight nudge with her arm and Oliver simply sighed before walking over to the woman.

Felicity watched the man pull a smile out of his ass, and actually engage in what looked like an interesting conversation. She could see the truth in his eyes though. How ever so often, his eyes would glaze over revealing how much he really didn't want to be at this party, but he'd straighten up and push through because he really did want to get his company back.

Oliver wasn't really listening to the woman in front of him, but Barbara really wasn't the type of person who needed another individual to hold a conversation, which didn't bother Oliver at all. He would smile and nod, and just let the woman hold the conversation with herself. Ever so often he let his eyes look over the other guests at the party, just to be aware of his surroundings, and that's when he saw her. Katie. His Twinkie, right there just a few steps away. Oliver didn't really feel that hole in his heart until this very moment, and the cause was right there.

She was talking with someone with a very fake smile on her face. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed how uninterested she was with whoever she was talking to.

"Oliver-" Barbara's voice tore Oliver from his blatant staring, and he looked down to the woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Mackey, I have to-" Oliver couldn't think up an excuse quick enough, so he just pointed across the room, and hurried away. He sifted through the crowd toward her, but suddenly stopped. He realized he wasn't about to walk into the reunion he wished they would have. He turned back around, deciding to go over to Felicity instead.

Felicity noticed the shocked look in Oliver's eyes the moment he walked over, and she also knew the reason why.

"You saw her, didn't you?" Felicity asked the moment he was close by. Oliver looked at her with a quirked brow.

"You knew she was going to be here?"

"RI hired an image consultant who suggested Katie be a little bit more social for the company. She still has the image of the doting doctor who saves those in need. They want to market that more, and so she agreed to come to this party to rub elbows, just like you." Felicity looked across the room to the woman who was slyly rubbing her ear. "The only difference is if I don't go over there when she gives that signal-" Oliver turned to see Katie listening to someone, but also rubbing her ear with her index finger and thumb. "She has said that she is about to hit someone, so I should-" Felicity rushed over to save Katie from whatever conversation she has fell into, and just usher her along to the next. Oliver watched the two women move, and the silent argument they had before Katie walked over to another couple and Felicity walked back over to Oliver. "I say we can do this for another hour before we need to get out of here." she turned to Oliver, whose eyes were still across the room, and a bit of a smile came to her lips. "You know you can go over there and talk to her. We're in a room full of people, so I doubt she would murder you right here."

"You don't know her like I do." Oliver muttered with a shake of his head before turning back to Felicity. "I'll just steer clear." he nudged his head back out to the party. "I should get back out there." and without waiting for a reply, Oliver dove back into the crowd, back into meaningless conversations and laughing at unfunny jokes. He'd just spent the last twenty minutes listening to one of QC's board talk about his son's science project, which the father knew in great detail and thought Oliver should as well. When the board member began talking with someone else, Oliver took it as his chance to get away, and so he slowly began backing up. His escape was almost perfect until he bumped into someone, and quickly turned.

"I"m so-" both spoke, but stopped at the same time when they saw who they bumped into.

"Oh, it's...it's you." Katie stared at Oliver, not wanting too much emotion to show. She imagined this moment probably a million times, and every time she just didn't want to seem too emotional by the entire reunion. She wanted to seem unaffected. "Hey."

"Hey." Oliver replied and both could feel how the entire room around them just seem to slowly disappear. With Katie right in front of him, Oliver was really able to see the changes in her that have happened over the last couple of months. Her hair was shorter, just below her ears, and it looked nice on her. She was wearing a little bit more make up then usual, but not too much, just the right amount. "You look beautiful." he wasn't sure if that's something he could say right now, but it was the truth and he couldn't find it in himself to lie.

"Thanks." Katie said simply glancing away. "So Felicity didn't say you would be here." she turned back to Oliver. "Which I think was purposefully done."

"Yeah, I think this is all part of some messed up plan cooked up by our friend Felicity Smoak." Oliver replied, still unable to turn away from her. For the past couple of months it's this face that haunts his dreams and he's not even quite sure why anymore. Starling had been in a good place lately, crime not terrible, and definitely not people in the streets terrible, so it hasn't required a whole lot of need for the Arrow. So he stands here now looking at the woman he gave up, trying to decide if it really was a bad decision. He could've had both, could've balanced both Oliver Queen and the Arrow. They once again fell into an awkward silence, which both hated. They were never afraid of conversations with each other , never unsure of what to say, but now it was just brutally awkward. "So, how have you been?" Katie narrowed her eyes at the man and sighed.

"No." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry Oliver-" she stopped herself and chuckled. "Actually I'm not all that sorry. I don't want to talk to you so I'm going to-" she turned, but stopped when she saw yet another face she didn't expect to see. "Shit." Oliver looked to the woman, before following her eyes to the man walking their way, and he let out an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing here, David?"the man brought Katie into a hug, and kiss to her cheek that Oliver had to turn away from. He didn't know the man personally, but he'd seen him around lately. He was getting closer to her, and Oliver definitely didn't like it.

"I got out of work earlier than I thought." David replied pulling from the hug. "So I thought I would come to this snooze fest to save my Rob." Katie gave the man a smile, before his eyes lifted to the man standing behind them. "Well if it isn't Oliver Queen." David maneuvered around Katie, but keeping one arm around her as he held out a hand to Oliver. "Long time no see." Oliver shook the man's hand in obvious confusion.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Yeah, went to high school together actually." David replied as Oliver studied the man's face trying to remember, when suddenly it hit him. His eyes were wide for a moment, turning to Katie who momentarily couldn't meet his eyes before he turned back to David.

"Stoner Dave?" Oliver said and the man chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't worry. It's the common response for when I come across people from back in the day, but my stoner days are behind me now." David replied, pulling back his jacket to reveal his badge. "It's Detective David Parker."

"Detective." Oliver said, once again glancing over to Katie. "And now you two are-"

"Leaving." Katie says turning to David. "We should go."

"Why?" David asked with a smile that he turned back to Oliver. "We're all friends here."

"Right." Oliver replied with a tight smile. "Friends."

"Doctor Robins." a voice spoke and they all turned to the red head that walked over. She gave bright smiles to both Oliver and David before turning to Katie. "There are some people over here that I think you should meet."

"Oh, Sandra, I was just about to leave, and-"

"These are some pretty important shareholders. You should come speak to them, shake their hand, smile." the woman's voice was pleasant, but it was filled with a passive aggression that Katie has come to hate. "It's all about public image, doctor. This could help your company." Katie let out a deep sigh before turning to David.

"Go shake a few hands, kiss a couple of babies, then we can kick this joint." David said before placing a kiss to the woman's forehead, and Oliver's jaw clenched at the sight. Something only Sandra caught.

"Fine." Katie replied turning to Sandra. "Lead the way." Sandra simply nodded before turning and heading back to the party. Katie glanced between Oliver and David, before turning to David. "Maybe you should-"

"I'll meet you in the front." David said with a wink, that Katie just didn't like at all. "Go, before your image consultant demon returns." he gave Katie a shove, to which she gave a glare, but finally followed off to find the woman. Once she was gone, David turned back to Oliver who still stood silent. "Oliver Queen, I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "The guy who filled the principal's office with a crap load of weed is now protecting this city."

"Yeah, well people change. I got a little direction in my life, and I'm glad that it got me here." David glanced over to the party at the bored expression on Katie's face that she tried to hide. "With her." there was a snort from the man in front of him, and David turned. "So thanks."

"Excuse me?"

"I knew she had a thing for you when we were kids, and then a couple of years back I saw you two on the news, and in magazines, and I thought Oliver Queen finally got his shit together and saw the girl who was probably perfect for him. But then I ran into her a couple of months ago, and she told me you two had broken up and I figured you were still just you."

"Excuse me, you know absolutely nothing about what happened between us." Oliver replied taking a very dangerous step closer to the detective, who didn't even flinch in intimidation.

"Wow. ok." Felicity suddenly appeared between them, trying to pull some distance between the men. "Alright, let's look less murdery right now." the woman said, and Oliver took a step back. "Maybe we should go, I think we've seen enough people today."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Oliver replies, his glare still fixed on the detective who seemed to smirk in amusement.

"It's was good seeing you again Ollie." David replied before nudging his head to the crowd. "I should probably go find my girlfriend." and with that David walked off to find Katie. Felicity moved in front of Oliver when it looked as if he were going to follow after the man.

"I don't think this is that type of party." Felicity followed Oliver's eyes to where David found Katie and the pair were now heading for the door. "We should go."

"No." Oliver says suddenly before heading after the pair.

"Aw, hell." Felicity muttered before rushing to follow. Katie felt them being followed the moment they stepped outside. She quickly turned to see Oliver walking over to them, and she sighed.

"Can we talk?" Oliver asked looking only to her.

"Look Oliver, it's late and I think Rob's made it clear that she doesn't want to talk to you tonight." David said and Oliver chose to ignore him.

"Did he just call you Rob?"

"Shut up." Katie said.

"Look, I just need five minutes."

"Oliver, she said-"

"It's fine." Katie says looking over to David. "Five minutes. You can get my car, and by the time it gets here this conversation should be done." David looked hesitant, sending a glare to Oliver, before walking over to the valet. Katie turned back to Oliver.

"You have a car?" he asked and Katie rolled her eyes about to walk away, but he caught her arm. "Right, look I'm sorry."

"For what specifically are you apologizing for, Oliver?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. "You seem to be developing a list of jackass-ness." Oliver simply stared at her before sliding a hand across the back of his head. "Whatever it is, just say it."

"I'm an idiot." Oliver stated a smile coming to his lips at the confused look the woman gave him. Oliver didn't believe any three words more in this moment as he looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't explain how he did the one thing he promised he wouldn't do. "I let you go." Katie turned away, once again not wanting him to see the emotions that were once again moving inside of her. "Katie-"

"What are you doing Oliver?" Katie asked turning back to the man. "You get a sudden change of heart when you see me with someone else? It's been months and-"

"I still love you." Oliver stated and there wasn't an ounce of hesitation or regret in the statement. "And you still love me. No amount of time or distance will ever change that." Katie stared at the man wanting so badly for those words to be a lie. "Tell me it isn't the truth." Katie opened her mouth to speak, when the sudden whistle in the distance caught both of their attention.

"Olive-" before Katie could even speak his name, Oliver had grabbed the woman, and pulled her from the incoming missile. Katie wasn't sure what happened after that moment. The last thing she sees was Oliver's eyes looking down to her, and then just darkness.

 _They told her that she wasn't a prisoner, that she just needed to be questioned, but after weeks of being in a pale white room, with a single window and a small bed, Katie couldn't help feel she wasn't anything else, but a prisoner. Katie assumed that once she walked into the US Embassy that things would be put in motion for her to return home, but it would seem home was still so far away. Katie awaken just like every other morning, sitting on the edge of her bed waiting. There was a knock at her door, and she stood to her feet as Agent Benjamin Lockwood entered her room._

 _"Agent Lockwood, I want to go home." Katie stated firmly. "I haven't done anything wrong. Actually I'm the victim and I'm being treated like a criminal. I demand to speak to whomever is in charge." Benjamin simply stood there for a moment before pulling up a chair and taking a seat. "Did you hear what I said?"_

 _"I did, but we've talked about this, very extensively actually and we always end with the same thing. You will go home when we feel you have no information that could help protect our country."_

 _"I told you, I don't remember anything!"_

 _"And I told you that memory loss is something that can be temporary!" Benjamin snapped just as aggressively as he stood to his feet, towering over the woman who didn't even flinch. "And you know that doctor."_

 _"I do know that! I also know that locking someone in a room until they remember isn't a viable treatment for memory loss. If you're looking for something, you're not going to find it with me, I'm sorry. I just want to go home."_

 _"And you will when you start talking." the agent says before taking his seat._

 _"I told you-"_

 _"I know what you told me doctor, but I'm trained to spot a lie from the tiniest of details and I can see it. In you. You're hiding something, and you don't get to leave until you give me something."_

 _Katie stood there, looking down to the man when the sudden urge to snap his neck came over her. The demon was still strong inside of her, and she had to try extra hard not to give into the impulses he brought out in her. Katie simply took the seat on the edge of her bed, and looked directly into the eyes of the man across from her. The man simply reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tape recorder, before pressing a button._

 _"Interview Thirty Eight, Doctor Katherine Robins and Agent Benjamin Lockwood." the man held the recorder slightly toward the woman. "Doctor Robins, do you give your permission to the interview that is about to take place." Katie stared at the man for a few moments, before glancing down to the recorder in his hands after he asked the exact same question he asked every time he walked into her room. "Doctor-"_

 _"I'm not playing this game anymore." Katie says with a shake of her head. "I want to speak to your superior officer. Who ever you report to, I want to speak to them."_

 _"Doctor-"_

 _"Before you let whatever bullshit that's about to come out of your mouth, stop and just do it because I'm not answering another question until I speak to someone who can actually deliver on the promises he's been making." Katie replied before turning and lying back on her bed. The agent looked at her for a moment, before standing to his feet and walking from the room._

Consciousness hit Katie hard, and the moment it did the moments just came rushing back to her one after the other. The moment Katie's eyes snapped open, she just sat up only slightly. There was one memory that held onto her, and that was the sight of Oliver before everything went dark.

"Oliver!" she called his name, her voice rough. Soon he appeared above her, cupping her face. She met his eyes, looking at the soot that covered his face.

"I'm right here Twinkie." Oliver whispered, placing his forehead against hers and letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of her open eyes. "You're safe. You're safe." Katie fell back on the table, trying to calm her ramming heart.

"What happened?"

"There's this new crew on the streets. Lead by this guy named Steelgrave. We got the drop on him and a couple of his guys a couple of days ago, but I guess there were more. I was able to get the drop on a couple of his guys earlier today, but I think it was trap to tag me with a GPS." Oliver replied.

"So they followed you to the hotel and the moment you were in sights, they tried to blow you up." Katie stated and Oliver just nodded. "Of course they did. Help me up."

"Whoa there Kit-" a new voice spoke, and Katie turned to see the slightly familiar faces of Roy Harper and Ethan Mills. It was the doctor who spoke. "You need to take it easy, you took a pretty hard fall."

"Who are you?" Katie asked and the man took a step closer, pulling out his flashlight. "What did you do to your face." Ethan stopped and chuckled, rubbing a hand along his chin.

"I shaved. Apparently the Chief Resident doesn't look like a hobo. Who knew?" Katie continued to look at the man who looked like a different person without his scruffy face. "You like it."

"Oddly, yes." she replied before sitting up, smacking away Ethan as he tried to help her. "David-" she glanced over to Oliver. "Is David alright?"

"I don't know. I was more concerned about you in the moment." Oliver muttered and Katie sighed sliding from the table. "What are you doing, you shouldn't-"

"Be here, I know." Katie replied glancing around the lair, her eyes landing on the display case that held her hood, and she stood surprised for a moment. For so long it sat hidden in a closet, and now it was displayed proudly next to the Arrow's hood.

"Katie-"

"I need to make sure David is alright, I need-"

"He's fine." a new voice spoke and they all turned to see Felicity, who although looked a bit ruffled, seemed alright. "I am too, if anyone was wondering." she turned to Katie who looked the worse, her face black and red. "You don't look too good, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, how's David?"

"Confused, mostly worried about his mysteriously disappearing girlfriend." Felicity replied and Katie shook her head. "Don't worry I may have told him, I saw you being loaded into an ambulance and being taken to the hospital."

"Shit, Felicity." Katie says. "He's going to call around to every hospital and freak out when he can't find me." she shook her head. "I have to go." she looked over to Ethan. "Take me to GMH, and make it look totally legit."

"As legit as being taken to the furthest hospital from the scene could look?" Oliver asked and Katie turned a glare to the man. "Right now we have more important things that we need to be doing."

"No, right now you have more important things you need to be doing." Katie countered glancing around the lair with a shake of her head. "I can't do this." she turned back to Oliver. "I'm leaving." and without a word, the woman grabbed Ethan's arm and began pulling him with her toward the back door.

"Anyone else thought she'd have a change of heart once she was back here?" Roy asked and they all turned to him.

"Oliver-" John started and Oliver cut a look to the man. "I know what you're thinking and don't."

"I thought I could be something I'm not."

"Don't you dare do that." Felicity said. "I saw you. I saw that look in your eyes when you saw her."

"Maybe that was the problem." Oliver snarled with a shake of his head. Seeing Katie, constantly thinking about her, it was doing the one thing he didn't want to happen, and that was shift his focus. He wasn't paying attention and because of that Steelgrave's men were able to track him and almost get her killed because of him. "I lost my focus."

"And I'm guessing being human isn't a possibility?" Felicity asked with a shake of her head before turning back to her computers. "You should call Lance, see if any of the guys you brought in earlier will come clean about who blew up that building."

Katie sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed, trying her best to restrain herself from punching the annoying doctor currently checking her pulse.

"Ethan, I told you I'm fine." Katie says jerking her arm away from the man.

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure." Ethan replied taking the seat in the rolling chair beside Katie's bed. "What you did tonight, turning your back on the fight-"

"I didn't turn my back on the fight, because I'm not in the fight anymore. What's the point?" she shook her head before turning away from the man.

"Stop the bad guys and save the good ones." Ethan answered simply. "That was always the point, unless-" he trailed off and Katie turned back to him. "You're being a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh Oliver broke up with me for the mask so I'm cutting off everything hero related from my life." Ethan said, in a bit of a high pitched voice Katie figured was supposed to sound like her. "I can't believe you'd let a guy stop the fight in you?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I just decided that clinging onto this fight, to Oliver, it's all the things I want to let go. It's how I finally let go of the past that haunts me. If I don't entertain the darkness, then it no longer has power over me." Katie replied and Ethan looked at her for a moment like she was insane.

"You're seeing a head doctor, aren't you?" Ethan said with an accusing finger. "That's the only explanation for that mumbo jumbo, psychoanalytic bullshit you just spewed."

"It's not bullshit. Bad things happened to me, and if I truly want to forget about those bad things, then I have to move on from the constant reminders, and that place, that hood, the weapons, they're all reminders."

"You're still trying to forget?" Ethan asked with a shake of his head. "You still think you can forget." the man moved the chair so he was closer to her. "You know after Metropolis, the hospital would only sanction my return if I sought help. They seemed to think that being kidnapped and held for ransom might affect me mentally."

"I didn't know that."

"Well you also didn't ask." Ethan continued. "So I would go to this head doctor who tried to get me to talk about my feeling, and what I remembered, and I told him the last thing I wanted to do was remember, then he asked me a very good question."

"What was that?"

"He asked me if I learned something. That through the entire fucked up ordeal, did something good come out of it. A lesson and I told him yeah." Ethan took Katie's hand and looked at her with a seriousness that she had never seen in the man. "I don't know what you've been through, but I know you made it out, and you came out the other side with a gift. You kick ass Kit, and you do it very well. So don't let something stupid keep you from being the kind of person this city needs."

"This city doesn't need me." Katie replied with a shake of her head just as a knock at the door interrupted them. Ethan stood to his feet and turned to the door. "Come in." the man the words came out of her mouth, David came rushing inside.

"Thank god!" the man said rushing over and engulfing the woman in a hug. "I thought-" he let out a breath she knew he'd been holding. "I don't know what I thought."when he pulled from the hug, he looked to the woman. "How did you end up here? General was closer and-"

"She wasn't critical." Ethan said and David looked over to him. "Dr. Ethan Mills-" he held out a hand, and David shook it. "Me and this woman are old friends, so when the EMT's showed up they recognized her and thought she'd be more comfortable here." Katie looked to David slightly impressed with how good the lie was, but then remembered he was a bit of a pathological liar.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm fine." Katie says with a shake of her head. "I just hit my head." she pointed to the small bandage on her head. "I was actually just freed to go home." David smiled glancing over to Ethan who sent a glare to Katie before turning a smile to the man.

"Yeah, she's alright to go home, let me just go get the release papers." Ethan replied before walking toward the door, but stopped before actually leaving. He turned to find the couple in another embrace. "Hey Kit-" they pulled apart and Katie looked over to him. "It does, trust me." and with that the man turns and leaves the room.

"What was that about?" David asked and Katie turned back to him with a smile.

"Nothing." she replied.

Ethan's words stayed with Katie, even during the ride home. She kept her eyes out the window wondering if she really was just giving because of Oliver. Katie was pulled from her thoughts, by David's ringing phone.

"Yeah." he answered and Katie turned to him. "What, now? I was just-" someone didn't give him time to speak, and Katie figured it was his boss. "Yes sir, I'm on my way." David ended the call and turned back to Katie. "I have to finish up some paperwork, do you mind if we swing by the precinct."

"Of course not, I'm too wired to sleep." Katie replied with a nod.

Inside the police station, everything was as expected after someone almost blew up half the prominent members of the city. It was buzzing with ringing phones, and everyone moving.

"You can sit here." David said, helping Katie to the chair beside his desk. "I just have to go finish the files and I will right back, I promise." he placed a quick kiss to the woman's lips before rushing off. Katie was left to observe the busy station, her eyes going to the office on the other side that held their new Captain. She forgot to congratulate the man and decided now would be as good as time as any. As she walked over she noticed he didn't even see her coming as he spoke on the phone. His door was only cracked open a bit, but the closer she got, the more she could hear.

"Another one of Steelgrave's men I'm guessing." Lance spoke and Katie quirked a brow at the name. "I'm on it." he ended the call and stood to his feet. Katie quickly knocked on the door. "Come in!" she pushed open the door. "Well look what the cat dragged in." katie laughed as she walked into the office. Lance looked her over, noticing the bandage on her head. "Of course there's another crime scene and you're in the middle of it. You alright?"

"I'm fine, just hit my head, which I've done so many times, it doesn't even hurt anymore." she turned back to the man with a smile. "Sorry I missed your speech today."

"It wasn't that good of a speech. With the new job, I'm sure you were tied up."

"Yeah, who knew being a physician for a shelter would have so much paperwork." she said with a shake of her head as she watched the man check his watch. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm working on a case, I just need to get some info." the man said.

"You know I thought this big fancy job, and that big fancy desk were the dream around here." Katie replied walking over to the man. "Especially after your heart attack."

"You're starting to sound like Laurel. My heart is fine. I'm still a cop and I still have a job to bring justice to this city." Lance replied grabbing his jacket and walking around the desk to the woman. "And I'll tell you the same thing I tell Laurel. Don't worry about my heart, it's where it needs to be, doing what it needs to do."

"Until it stops being where it needs to be and stops doing what it needs to do." Katie replied just as defiantly. "Whatever you're working on, don't let it over take you. Stress is the enemy Captain."

"Yeah, yeah." the man said placing a kiss to the woman's head before leaving her. She walked back into the bustling office, watching Lance disappear out the doors and she couldn't help but want to know where he was going. She glanced over to see David with a pile of folders on his desk and sighed before walking over.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to take a while?" Katie asked and David looked up to her.

"I'm sorry, a couple of guys were brought in today who we think may have a connection to the explosion. I have to look over their files to see if I can find something in their statements." David sighed. "I can get one of the guys to drive you home." Katie shook her head. "No, I can drive and not pass out." she held out her hand for her keys, and David simply dropped them in her hand.

"Alright."David said standing to his feet and bringing his hands to the woman's waist. "Call me when you get home."

"I will." Katie replied, before bringing her lips to his. Kissing David was always different. It's the only words she could come up with. It wasn't bad, they were actually quite nice, just different. There were a couple of whistles that caused the couple to pull apart.

"Sorry, I forgot I work with children!" he called and couple of officers just chuckled. "I'll talk to you later." there was a final kiss, before Katie turned and headed outside. She walked out, once again overhearing Lance on the phone, this time with someone else.

"You mean that old warehouse on sixth?" he asked with a nod. "Alright thanks." he jumped in his car and drove off. Katie quickly rushed to her own car, and followed behind the man, making sure to keep a good distance behind the man. They appeared outside of an old building, on sixth street just as the Captain had said. Katie parked farther behind him, turning her lights off, so he didn't even notice her. She watched as he stepped out of his car, his gun held firmly in his hands as he entered the building alone.

"What are you doing Lance?" Katie muttered before stepping out of her car and walking back to open her trunk. She scanned the contents before seeing the one thing she was looking for. She took off her jacket, tossing it inside, before grabbing the black hoodie inside the trunk and slipping it on. She also grabbed the black ski mask she'd had tossed in there, in the off chance she needed a quick mask. She truly never believed she would ever put on a mask again, especially after months of realizing how many she truly wears, but at the moment it didn't matter. Katie slipped on the mask, and grabbed the gun she had secretly stashed, before tucking it behind her and rushing inside the building.

Once inside, she chose to stay hidden, only wanting to make her presence known unless totally necessary. It wasn't until she was actually inside that the moment to make her presence known was going to be sooner than later. Just across the room was Oliver...no The Arrow engaged in a fight he seemed to be losing. The moment she saw him, the sluggish way he moved, she knew something was wrong. She turned her head to see Lance, seeing the fight and aiming his gun trying to get a good shot without hurting the good guy. He wasn't moving quickly, and she knew if the guy hitting Oliver, kept going then there would probably be nothing left. Katie quickly rushed over to Lance, who turned to her in confusion.

"Who are you?" he whispered and Katie looked over to him.

"Get down." she order trying to rasp her voice much like Bruce would. Lance simply watched as she pulled out a gun and aimed the gun at the fight, her hand not even twitching before pulling the trigger. The bullet struck the wall right beside the fighting pair, when the man hitting the Arrow turned to her. "Let him go or I will kill you." she rasps, when suddenly the man throws something. She quickly pushes Lance to the floor, before dodging whatever it was. The moment she glance up, she sees that it was a syringe, now protruding from the wall. She hears a pained moan, and turns to see Lance lying on the ground a hand on his chest. "Shit." she kneels beside him, when she hears foot steps behind her. She reaches for her gun, only to realize it must have been knock from her hand when she dropped to the floor. When she turns she sees the strange man walking toward her and she stands to her feet, but before he can even get a foot in front of her, an arrow is shot through his back. That's when she looked over to see Oliver limping toward them. She shakes her head before turning and kneeling beside Lance whose breathing is quickening.

"I need you to calm down." Katie rasps as she hovered above the man. She heard the Arrow tell Felicity to call an ambulance. "Help is on the way." The Arrow dropped on the floor beside her and she looked over to him, before glancing over to see their perp was now gone. She turned back to him, tilting her head when she noticed his pupils. "What did he give you?"

"Vertigo." Oliver replied and Katie sighed turning back to Lance.

"That's it, just take deep breaths." Katie ordered and soon she watched as the man's breaths began evening out. When they heard the sound of sirens nearing Katie gave the captain's arm a gentle squeeze. "Next time stay behind your desk." she then turned to Oliver before grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet, and out the door. "How much did he give you?"

"I don't-" Oliver slurred slightly, which was answer enough for Katie. She was able to get him to her car, helping him into the back seat before climbing in as well. She searched around for just a moment before seeing her medical bag and riffling through it.

"I will be glad when the day this drug just disappears from the streets." she said before pulling out a vial of clear liquid. She grabbed a syringe, tearing it open with her teeth, before sticking it in the vial and filling it with the liquid. "Until it does, it's good to have a cure at your disposal. She suddenly straddles Oliver's lap, pushing back his hood before sticking the needle in his neck. Once she gave him the full dose, she dropped the syringe back in her bag before cupping his face in her hands. "Alright open your eyes and look at me." Oliver complied, his breath hitching the moment he did, but that wasn't because of any drug. "Just breathe, alright. You should start feeling like your self soon." she watched as Oliver took a couple of deep breaths. She brought one hand to his neck to feel his pulse, glad that his heart rate had slowed down. She brought her eyes back to his and nodded. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." he breathed. They just sat there for a few moments, neither making a move to change their position, because, well in all honesty neither noticed the position they were in. Not at first. After a while of sitting in silence, it was Katie who noticed. Her still straddling his lap, her hands cupping his face, and his hands some how ending up on her waist. She was the first to make a move, attempting to slide off of his lap, only for his grasp to tighten.

"Oliver-" she turned back to him. "You have to let me go." It seemed like an impossible request to Oliver, an yet he realized he had already let her go. He released his hold letting Katie slide from his grasp, and slide to the seat beside him. They both looked out the window to the building in the distance, watching the EMTs and police enter the building. "So was that Werner?"

"Yeah, but he's going by Vertigo." Oliver replied and Katie let out a snort.

"Of course he is." she replied with a shake of her head. "Because when we get rid of the bad guys, new one pop up unable to be creative enough to come up with their own name." she glanced over to Oliver, looking to his chest, making sure his breathing was returning back to normal. "You know his plan."

"Not yet." Oliver replied turning to her, and they once again fell into a silence that neither seemed bothered by. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for saving your life." Katie muttered turning away from the man. "It's late."

"Yeah." Oliver said before they both turned and got out of the car. Katie turned and watched as Oliver was about to leave, but he stopped and turned back to her. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I followed the man with the heart condition." Katie replied nudging a head toward the building. Oliver simply nodded, but didn't move to leave. He did however bring a hand to rub the back of his neck and Katie didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. "Some things just don't change." he looked back up to her. "You want to say something." he looked at her for a moment, before just shaking his head.

"It's nothing." he replied before turning and rushing off. Katie stood there in confusion, but shook it off. It was no longer her responsibility to understand Oliver. He let her go, and she did the same. So she got into her car, and drove off.

Katie ended up in the waiting area of the Starling General. She knew there was no way she could get any kind of sleep tonight not knowing if Lance was truly alright. She sat with her eyes closed, when she heard the nearing high heeled feet. She opened her eyes to see Laurel, and quickly stood to her feet.

"How is he?" Katie asked as the woman approached.

"He's doing alright. He had a coronary artery spasm, but they gave him some medication and he's doing better. They're going to keep him a while just to make sure though." Laurel replied and Katie noticed to relief that was all over the woman's face.

"Laurel he's alright." she stated and the woman simply nodded.

"I know, I just-" she shook her head. "I got that call and I was right back on that dock holding him in my arms as he held his chest." she met Katie's eyes. "I thought my dad would outlive us all, and now I'm afraid every phone call-"

"Don't do that." Katie says placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's scary yes, but your dad's condition was caught early and is very manageable."

"If only he would listen to his doctors and not travel to abandoned buildings in the middle of the night, I would sleep a little better." Laurel said.

"Well maybe this little stunt will scare him a little and let him realize that he really has to start taking it easy." Katie said and Laurel nodded.

"Thanks for coming here. It means a lot to him." Katie nodded with a smile. "And me. It means a lot to me too."

"Well us exes of Oliver Queen have to stick together." Katie said, and both woman couldn't help but laugh. Laurel saw the momentary flash of pain that came to Katie at her joke that was gone before it could even be noticeable.

"How are you and David?" Laurel asked and a smile pulled at Katie's lips.

"We're great. Happy even, which is great." Katie replied, and there was something behind her eyes that didn't completely convince Laurel who chose to just leave it alone. "You think the old man would be up for visitors?"

"I don't think he would turn you away. Come on." Laurel said before turning down the hall, Katie right behind her.

When they walked into Lance room, they both shook their heads at the man's fussing. "No, I don't need any extra pillows, because I'm not staying the night here."

"Uh, yeah you are." Laurel said and the man turned to his daughter, and the familiar face along with her. Laurel glanced over to the nurse. "Please excuse my father, and yes he will take an extra pillow, thanks." the nurse simply nodded before rushing out of the room.

"You're really taking grumpy old man to a while new level." Katie says walking over to take the seat beside the captain's bed. "Don't be mean to the staff, I take personal offense."

"I'll apologize when she comes back." Lance replied and Katie smiled. "What are you doing here? I hope she didn't call you, because I'm fine."

"Yeah, it's fine for your heart to just spasm." Laurel said standing in front of the man's bed. "You know I thought once you became Captain, you could leave the more dangerous stuff to your officers."

"Hey, I'm still a cop, I still have a duty to this city."

"No one's saying other wise." Katie replied and the man turned to her. "We're saying that you can have that duty behind your desk." She slid a bit closer to the man, placing a hand above his heart. "Do you know why the heart is so important?"

"Yeah, I've read all the medical brochures, and listened to all the lectures from these doctors." Lance replied with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, and all that stuff is true, but the most important thing about your heart is that it doesn't just beat for you." Katie said and the man turned to her before looking over to his daughter. "Always remember that." The doctor stood to her feet looking between both Lance's. "Now I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep after this catastrophe of a day."

"Thanks again for being here." Laurel said as Katie walked by.

"No problem." Katie said stopping at the door, before turning back to Quentin. "Get some rest. Be nice to the staff and next time stay behind your desk." she gave a wave before leaving the two. Laurel turned to her father, noticing the strange look on his face.

"Hey dad, everything alright?" she asked and the man turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah." he nodded, turning back to the door and replaying the woman's lasts words and realizing they weren't the first time he heard them tonight.

It was late when Oliver arrived back to the lair. He evaded all questions about the injection and the effects before sending Roy out to put his ear to the street to see if he could find out what Werner was planning.

I'll back him up." John says stand to his feet, but Oliver to a step to stop him.

"Roy's got it. Go home to Lyla." Oliver replied and John stared for a moment in confusion.

"Oliver... If this is about what happened, man, risk is part of the job."

"Diggle. It's just Intel gathering. Roy can handle it." Oliver said, and John looked as if he wanted to argue, but decided against it. He simply nodded with a sigh, before finally leaving. The moment he was gone, Felicity turned to Oliver who shook his head the moment he met her eyes. "The meeting-"

"Oh no you don't Oliver Queen." Felicity said standing to her feet as Oliver tried walking away. "She showed up."

"Yeah, as back up for Lance." Oliver replied turning back to the woman.

"Are you really going to downplay the fact that she saved your ass tonight?"

"Felicity, I'm not downplaying anything." Oliver says with a shake of her head. "I'm glad she was there tonight. She helped Lance and me, and for that I'm grateful to her."

"Then why haven't you asked her to come back?"

"Because I don't want her back here!" Oliver snapped with a shake of his head. There were a few moments of silence, as some of the emotions Oliver thought he'd held on tight to came spilling out of him. "All of this...me ending it-" he looked back over to Felicity. "I wanted her away from this, away from me. That was the entire point and I'm not going to change that. She is fine, she's safe and she's found someone and-"

"You're a fucking idiot!" Felicity snapped and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth as Oliver turned to her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I totally did not mean to say that out loud."

"Excuse me-"

"Oliver, I need you to stop talking for just two seconds and listen to the words I'm about to say." Felicity said walking over to the man. "You're in love with Katherine Robins. That is pretty much common knowledge at this point. You say you ended it because it was what was best for her, to be away from this, and from you and on that I call bullshit."

"Felicity-"

"I'm not finished." Felicity replied. "You're scared of something. Something that stops you from getting too close to happiness, and I don't know what it is, only you can figure that out. But right now, you don't want to be with Katie, fine, that's your business, but this team, this is our team. You do not get to make the unanimous decision that she doesn't come back. That is a team decision, and I know that you will never get any type of agreement from me, John or Roy."

"So you want me to ask her to come back?"

"No, I want you to give her the option." Felicity replied before glancing over to the display case the held the Guardian's suit. "I stand by what I said before. You need her Oliver. We need her." she turned back to the man. "Let it be her choice, not yours." and with that the woman turned grabbing her purse and jacket before turning back to the man. "Should I reschedule the meeting."

"No, it's too late now." the man replied. "I should be fine to go ahead with it." Felicity simply nodded.

"Well I guess that means no sleep." Felicity sighed. "I'm going to go home to change, and I will meet you at QC. We'll go over your speech." Oliver simply nodded before watching the woman turn and leave.

Once alone, Oliver turned to the case that held her suit and walked over and just stared at it. He'd been in this spot many times when he was alone, and now he had Felicity's words replaying in his head.

Katie was sure that she had just closed her eyes when the sudden knocking at her door startled her awake. She sat up from her couch, realizing she didn't even make it to her bedroom. There was another knock, and she groaned as she stood to her feet and hobbled toward the door. More knocking only annoyed her, which is why she opened the door with swift jerk.

"Hey, someone not opening up after-" she stopped talking when she realized who was standing outside her door. "Oliver?" The man stood dressed in a suit that fit him perfectly. She had to stop herself from a lingering over his form, so she forced her eyes to his.

"It's early, sorry. " Oliver replied. "I just-" he looked to Katie's questioning gaze now finding words very hard. "We need to talk."

"Oliver, I don't-"

"I ended things." Oliver said suddenly and Katie stopped talking. "With us. It was a decision I believe is for the best." that sentence left a very bitter taste in his mouth, and the look in her eyes felt like a punch to the gut. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"The team. I know there wasn't a lot of discussion about how this would work, but I want you to know that us ending, isn't your place on this team ending." Oliver said and Katie turned away. "I thought that maybe you finally being out of this was a good thing, and to be honest I really do think it is." Katie turned back to him. "I would love for you to have that nice normal life that doesn't include arrows and masks, but I also know that for some of us, that's just not possible. So I'm here to let you know that-" he smiled slightly. "Team Robins always has a place for you." Katie looked at him for a moment, and he could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

They both turned at the sound of the elevator, and turned to see the familiar face of David Parker. Katie smiled when she saw him, not seeing the annoyed look that passed over Oliver's face. She watched as David's eyes looked between her and Oliver, before figuring she should probably explain.

"Oh, Oliver was just-" she turned to Oliver hoping a lie would magically apparate and luckily for her it did. "Stopping by to make sure I was alright after yesterday."

"That's very kind of him." David said walking over with two cups of coffee in his hand, before handing one to Katie and then turning to Oliver. "Thanks for your concern Ollie, but don't worry about her. I'm here." Oliver forced himself to smile, but Katie could see that vein in his forehead make an appearance.

"I guess that's good detective." Oliver replied before turning back to Katie. "I should get going, I have a meeting."

"About the company." Katie said and Oliver nodded. "Felicity mentioned it. It's big, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck." Katie said and the man turned and headed for the elevator. "Hey Oliver-" he stopped and turned back to her. "If it's meant to happen, it will. After everything I've learned about life, that seems to be at the top of the list." he silently nodded as the elevator doors open. He gave a nod to David, before looking to Katie one final time before stepping onto the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, Oliver let out a deep sigh. He glanced up to the numbers, waiting for the doors to open.

"If it's meant to happen. It will." he whispered to himself and then he smiled.

There were hope in those words and he would hold on to that hope for as long as possible.

* * *

Author's note:

Damn Daniel! Back at it again with a new story! Sorry for the wait, but I get so particular about these chapters before I post them.

So...Forever, Fearless, Family ( Took me forever to think up this title lol)

It's a couple of months after Slade's take down and a lot has happened.

*Detective David Parker, AKA Stoner Dave. yes Katie's new rebound...I mean boyfriend, totally meant to say boyfriend. Detective Parker is going to be a very big part of the first half of this story. There is more to this detective then what meets the eye, but you'll see that in later chapters.

* Stalker Oliver: Yes, this guy who told himself he couldn't have the girl for the good of his city chooses to watch her from afar. I thought all hope was lost for our dear Twiver until that last line. There's always hope.

* Detective, excuse me Captain Lance was just caught a very big clue and he knows it. The only question is, what's he going to do about it.

 **Review Replies (Chapter 25, Long, Liver, Love): **

**dhnysports88:** Yes, but I think it was bound to happen. Twinkie and Liver have too many issues to truly have a healthy relationship. Don't worry, because our favorite Techie, Ms. Smoak has Operation Reunite Twiver handle...hopefully.

 **Elliebelle4444:** I didn't like writing it as much as you didn't like reading it, but I promise that there is hope. Always remember that this is Twiver. They usually figure this stuff out at some point.

 **hayden:** So what did you think? It's going to get even more crazier when the league comes to town, trust me.

 **Adela:** I know I dropped a lot of bombs in that last chapter, and we didn't dive right back into them, not yet anyways, but it's coming you'll see. Oh and I love your theory about the relation between Katie and the demon...I won't spoil it for you though.

 **Forever Courage:** I'm so glad you liked it. I know I'm not the most eloquent of writers, but I think a good plot can make up for that, and I really try my best to be unpredictable, and trust when I say this story will be filled with unpredictable.

 **Guest:** Good guess, but not quite. Jacob is still moving in the shadows, making sure she doesn't leave Starling, but I will give you this tidbit, we will see Katie meet the Flash, before Katie even met Barry. How is that possible you ask? Wait and see.

 **I still can't believe we're at the third story in this series. I want to thank all of you for continuing to journey along for this ride into a different version of Arrow. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I love writing it, and I hope you continue to let me know your thoughts and ideas in the reviews section. Thanks to the newcomers for jumping in and adding this story to your fav and follow lists. This is the third story of a series, and reading the first two could be helpful in understanding certain character relationships, and who certain OCs are.**

 **As always, I leave you with a peek at the next chapter**

 _"Need some help?" asked the Canary._

 _"No, but I wouldn't turn it down." Katie replied before kicking the man closest to her in the chest. He wasn't the best fighter, so it wasn't the biggest challenge. But Katie fought smart, met each attack with a counter attack. Ducking from every punch, and missing every kick. This fight was a piece of cake until she saw him. There standing on the other side of the roof was Lian, dressed in League clothing. Which made absolutely no sense._


	2. Distraction

**Chapter 2**

 **Distraction  
**

 _"One must always maintain one's connection to the past,_

 _and yet ceaselessly pull away from it."_

 _-Gaston Bachelard_

* * *

Hell had to have frozen over. That was the first statement Katie had made the moment she walked into her therapist's and took a seat for their first session. Now they'd been seeing each other for months and even she has to admit that it's actually helping. Sure she had to pad down some of her stories, leaving out secret government agencies, assassins and arrows, but that was actually the easy part. It was actually letting the memories come back, and spoken from her mouth that was always the hardest part. Today however Katie's mind was just on one thing and that was Werner Zytle. And well maybe Oliver Queen as well.

"You're quiet today." a voice said pulling Katie from her thoughts as she mindlessly stood, staring out the window. She turned, letting out a sigh before taking her seat across from the man. "I mean if you want to pay me to look out my window, that's fine, but I could leave you alone for that."

"Funny man Nick." Katie said but shook her head. "I mean Doctor Adams, I'm sorry I promised to keep this professional."

"What's on your mind?" Nick asked and Katie looked back up to him. "You're distracted, so what is it?"

"Last night, the explosion, I was there." Katie said and the man glanced to the bandage on her head and she shook her head. "I'm fine, just bumped my head. That's not what I was thinking about."

"So what is it?" Nick asked and Katie looked at him for a moment not wanting to say the truth and so she stood to her feet and walked over to once again stand by the window. "You know I thought we were way past this. You feeling ashamed to say something. It's fine and it's also why you come here. So just come out with it."

Katie continued to stare out the window, looking down to the busy city, floors below them and sighed.

"Oliver." she said unable to turn to the man. Oliver Queen had been the topic of many of her sessions, and after the last time she promised herself that she would just forget about him, not even speak his name, but now that had changed.

"He was at the dinner?" Nick asked and Katie nodded looking back over to him. "Did you talk?"

"Yeah, we talked and-" she turned back to the window. "And he told me he still loved me and told me that he knew I still loved him."

"Do you?" Nick asked and Katie turned to take her seat across from the man. "There is nothing wrong with still being in love with the man who was such a big part of your life."

"Yeah, but there is something wrong with being in love with the man who has broken your heart on more that one occasion. Oliver is a confused man who has absolutely no idea what he wants, and I refused to get pulled in again only for him to chicken out again." Katie shook her head. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this anymore. Wouldn't even give Oliver a sliver of thinking time and yet here we are."

"Yep here we are." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Talking about Oliver Queen once again, so tell me why is that?" Katie turned away from the man, sliding back in her seat. "Admitting it is kind of the first step, you know."

"Because I still love him." Katie replied simply turning back to the doctor. "Because I have always loved him, and probably will always love him. There, are you happy?"

"Katie, Oliver Queen can stop being a topic in these sessions the moment you stop making him a topic. For some reason he's still there, still inside of you, holding on." Nick replied and Katie closed her eyes knowing his words were true.

"He actually stopped by my loft this morning." Katie said opening her eyes. "I thought for sure he would avoid me like the plague, but he actually had the courage to knock on my door."

"Why?" Nick asked and Katie sighed. This was one of those moments she would have to twist the story, because there was no way she could say that he came by to ask her back to their super secret crime fighting team.

"There's this...charity that Oliver developed. It's supposed to combat the growing crime in our city and while we were together, I was apart of the team and then we broke up and-"

"You weren't sure if he wanted to kick you out of his life and the team?"

"No, I just-" she shook her head. "This team, it's what made me love him even more. Seeing how focused he was, how determined he was to bring justice to this city. I don't know how I could go back and try to ignore those feelings at the same time." she stood to her feet once again walking to the window, not seeing the doctor shake his head as she did. "I mean I'm supposed to be moving forward from the past, and that's where Oliver is."

"Fine, tell me this. This charity, does it really need you?" Nick asked and Katie shrugged. "Don't do that. Do you bring something to it that no one else does?" Katie turned back to look out the window. She thought over her time on the team and how being a doctor once was her necessity to the team, but now they had Ethan. And then for a while she was back up when Oliver got into tough situations, but now he Roy. She wasn't sure where she fit anymore.

"I don't think so. Not anymore, at least." Katie muttered before glancing over to the clock that hung on the wall. "Look at that, I think our hour is up." she looked back over to the man who looked annoyed. "What? We got a lot done. Got deep and stuff." Nick simply stood to his feet and walked over to the woman.

"For some reason you need others to validate your worth. You have to know your value Katie. So no I don't believe you brought nothing to this charity. I think you brought something, I'm just not sure what." Katie turned back out the window. "Do you want to go back?" she didn't say anything. "Because you going back doesn't have to be you running back to Oliver. There was a job before you and Oliver got together, and there is still job now that you're broken up. The question becomes whether you're able to get back to that job."

When Katie walked out of that office, and stood about to get into her car, she stopped. She let her eyes look over to street and the people of this city and she let Nick's words play in her head. She wanted to pretend as if she were simply moving forward, the more she thought about it, it seemed as if she were running away from something. Running away mean she was afraid, and Katie wasn't sure what she was afraid of. Fear was always something her father taught her to attack head first, and so at this moment Katie decided to stop running. She pulled her phone from her bag and dialed a familiar number.

 _"I knew you would be calling. It was just this feeling, like when your grampa's knee starts aching and he just knows it's going to rain, it's sort of like that. Or maybe it's not-"_

"Smoaks, you're babbling!" Katie snapped.

 _"Oh, sorry. What's up?"_

"Werner Zytle." Katie said as she moved to get into her car. "What did you guys get on him?" The line was silent for a few moments and Katie thought the call had dropped. "Smoaks-"

 _"No."_ Felicity said sternly.

"What-"

 _"No, if you want to be a part of this, then be a part of it. Don't try to half ass it, because you don't half ass anything. We're all meeting at the foundry in about a half hour to plan the next move. If you want to be apart of it, then be there."_ and with that Felicity Smoak ended the call.

Katie stood there for a moment, glaring to her phone before slipping into her car and speeding off.

Felicity was pretty good at stalling, but at the moment even she knew she was pushing it. So she may have created a tiny bug to create a glitch in the computers, so they wouldn't come on. The only problem, was it wouldn't last.

"Oh, there it is!" Roy said in excitement as the monitors started flicking on. They all turned to Felicity who had been fake typing to try to turn the computers on. "You did it."

"Yeah." the woman said with a smile. "I did do it." Felicity stood to her feet and walked over to where John stood, swiping at one of the monitor.

"Alright, what did you find?"

"Wait!" Felicity called and all three men turned to her and waited for her to explain her outburst. She glanced over her shoulder to the stairs, hoping Katie would magically appear.

"Felicity, what are we waiting for?" Oliver asked and the woman turned to him, about to come up with a lie she knows will just be terrible.

"Well, uh-" before the words could even come out of her mouth, she watched as all their eyes looked above her, and she quickly turned her head, a relieved smile came to her lips. "You sure took your sweet time, didn't you?" Katie simply sent the woman a glare, before turning to the guys who silently stared. Felicity turned to them as well and rolled her hand. "Weren't you about to start telling us what you found?" Felicity looked over to Oliver who still was just staring at Katie.

"Is it alright that I'm here?" Katie asked looking from Oliver to Felicity who nodded.

"Of course it is!" Felicity said walking up to stand beside Katie and send a look to Oliver, who seemed to have fallen out of the moment. He seemed to notice it as well, before clearing his throat and standing a little straighter.

"Roy!" Oliver says simply turning away and looking to the man. "What did you find?" Roy glanced over to Katie before turning and heading over to the monitor.

Katie was nervous, which was kind of a first. She never felt nervous when she was here, not when she was with her friends who were practically her family. She hadn't moved from her spot as she listened and watched as the others spoke. She suddenly felt as if she didn't have a place here. There was no added benefit of her being here.

 _Katie felt as if she had plopped into one of those bad prison movies, as she sat up and down in the middle of a set of sit ups. It was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. It had been days since her talk with Agent Lockwood, and there was no visits since. She was beginning to think that maybe she pushed a little too hard. That's when the door to her cell...room opened. Katie stopped her sit ups and looked up to the blonde haired woman. Katie quickly stood to her feet, looking over the woman who wore a gray pant suit that had not even a wrinkle. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that made Katie cringe slightly._

 _"Hello doctor." the woman said and Katie met her eyes. "Come with me." there wasn't even a pause for a reply, before the woman turned her high heeled feet around and stomped from the room. Katie took a deep breath before walking out into the hall, a bit surprised to see two armed guards who seamlessly stood waiting for her. She glanced between them before heading down the hall, rushing a bit to catch up to the blonde, who had yet to give her a name. She followed the woman into a room, that held a single table, and two chairs that rested on either side. "Please have a seat doctor." Katie didn't move as she looked around the room, her eyes looking from the camera the sat in the upper corner of the room, the blinking red light letting her know that she was being recorded. "Doctor-" she turned back to the woman. "Please, sit."_

 _"What is this?" Katie asked, refusing to make a move. "Am I being interrogated?"_

 _"Absolutely not." the woman said walking over to stand in front of her. "I just need to ask you a couple of questions."_

 _"Agent Lockwood has already asked me plenty of questions." Katie replied before looking around. "Where is he?"_

 _"You made it clear that you didn't want to work with Agent Lockwood. You want someone who can actually make things happen for you." The woman smiled before holding out her hand. "I'm that person. Special Agent Karin Grace." Katie stared down to the woman's hand. "You and me are going to have a little talk."_

 _"I'm tired of talking." Katie says before turning and walking back to the door to open it, only to find it locked. She slammed her palms against the door, before turning back to the woman with a very darkened gaze. "Let me out of this room. Just let me go home."_

 _"Doctor, you've been in the hands of terrorist for the past two years, something not a lot of Americans can say. There were no demands, no requests, hell there wasn't even any acknowledgment that they even had you. Something about this, your kidnapping just doesn't seem right and we refuse to believe that after all these years, you have no insight."_

 _"That's exactly what I'm telling you!" Katie snapped. "I was put in a dark hole, and then they took me out and brought me here."_

 _"I want to believe that, but there is something I just can't get past." the woman said walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs._

 _"And what is that?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest._

 _"Every person you meet, you check for weapons, while walking down the hall you checked each door as if you're deciding if you should run or not."_

 _"That's very uncharacteristic for a prisoner." Katie replied sarcasticall with a shake of her head._

 _"It's also traits I've seen in soldiers." the woman said looking to Katie. "Doctor, I feel we have much to discuss. Please sit."_

 _"I'm not-"_

 _"Right now doctor you're not a prisoner." the blonde says standing to her feet and stalking toward Katie, bringing her uncomfortably close. "You don't want to know what we do to our prisoners. You going home is totally and completely up to you, but it doesn't happen with lying." she walked back to take her seat. "He's still in the coma." Katie turned to the woman. "Still barely hanging on. It would be a shame if you didn't get to see him."_

 _Katie turned away, her mind going back to that moment she was called about her father's stroke and then coming to the hospital to find that he was already in the coma. Too much time had passed and she needed to get back to him and so she walked over and begrudgingly took the seat across from the woman._

 _"Good." the woman said before taking out a tape recorder. "Interview one, Agent Grace, subject Doctor Katherine Robins." Karin looked up to the doctor. "Doctor do you give your permission to the interview that is about to take place?" Katie's eyes looked down to the recorder and sighed._

 _"Yes." she answered simply._

"Roy suit up." Oliver spoke and Katie looked up as Roy, rushed off.

"Where do you want me?" John asked walking over to grab his gun.

"Here." Oliver said. He gained confused looks from both John and Katie. "I can't have you in the field anymore."

"Really?" John asks walking over to the man. "What's changed?"

"You're going to be a father." Oliver stated simply.

Katie's phone rang, and she quickly grabbed it and stepped away from conversation.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, where are you?"_ David asked. _"I swung by your office, and they said you took a personal day."_

"Uh, yeah. Yesterday just got me in a weird head space I guess. Explosions sort of warrant a R&R."

 _"I get that. Are you home, because I could stop-"_

"Uh, no. I'm actually with Felicity. We're...shopping."

 _"You hate shopping."_

"I know, but it's a distraction from thinking about almost getting blown to pieces." Katie replied turning back to see John turn and walk away from Oliver. "Oh, Felicity's in some sort of tug a war this with this old lady over a sweater, I should get going. I'll talk to you later?" Katie ended the call, before walking over to where Oliver stood.

"You actually won that one?" Katie asked and the man turned to her with a quirked brow. "No, it's just your argument, though sweet was a little hypocritical. We all have people who would miss us if something were to happened to us, but those are the people we're fighting for." Oliver didn't say anything, and Katie soon found herself nervous, she still wasn't sure why. "Sorry, it's none of my business." she inched back slightly. "You have Roy, and I'm not sure how I can even help-

"You may not know how, but you always do." Oliver replied with a smile. He glanced over to the case that held her suit. "I think it's time the Guardian returned to her city." Katie turned and walked over to the case, her eyes looking over the suit. She took a deep breath before reaching forward to open the case, only to find it wouldn't open. She gave a jerk, but still nothing. Soon a hand came around her and easily opened the case. "You have to lift and then pull." Katie turned a quirked brow to the man. "It wasn't my idea."

"Sure it wasn't." Katie muttered before grabbing her suit.

Werner Zytle wanted to be at the top and that meant getting rid of the competition in crime. And it just so happens that three of current big wigs in crime were all in one place. Katie stood in the far back of the Rockets Arena at tonight's heavy weight fight, watching the crowd cheer at the brutal fight happening in the ring tonight.

"I think it's warped how much society praises violence." Katie said randomly.

 _"That would make a great facebook status."_ Felicity replied through the comlink and Katie rolled her head before turning back and continuing her search for Vertigo and his bomb. " _If only you'd let me create that profile for you."_

 _"Wait, you don't have a facebook profile?"_ Roy asked and Katie shook her head. _"That's so wrong."_

 _"That's what I told her, but of course she didn't listen."_ Felicity replied.

 _"Guys."_ Came Oliver's modulated voice. _"Focus."_

"Well I assumed you had enough of that for everyone." Katie muttered, but realized she didn't turn off her comlink. "Shit, I said that out loud."

"Yeah, you did." Roy said, a chuckle behind his words as he found Katie. "C'mon, we found them." he nudged his head for Katie to follow and Katie simply shook her head, but continued behind him. Katie followed Roy, both stopping when they noticed Vertigo, with a couple of his men. They saw Oliver, who nodded to them, before stepping out and shooting an arrow through the back of one of the men. Vertigo and two more of his guys, ran.

"They're getting away." Katie says, and without another word runs after them.

"Shit." Oliver says, turning to Roy, "You take care of the bomb, I'll-" he was already moving to follow.

"Go back up the Guardian? Probably a good idea." Roy says turning and going to find the bomb.

Oliver ran, finding Katie on top of the roof now standing surrounded by Vertigo and two of his men.

"Awww, you're all alone." the Vertigo's accented voice taunted. "This is definitely not a position little girls should find themselves."

"I find it sexist that you think I'm the one who's outmatched." Katie's modulate voice spoke as she reached for her sais that were attached to her hips. "So while I'm handing your lackey's their asses, I'll let my partner and you finish your business." Katie nudged her head toward the Arrow, and Vertigo whipped around, pulling a syringe from his pocket and whipping it toward Oliver, hitting him right in her chest. Katie took a step toward him, only for the Vertigo's men to move to block her. She pressed a finger to her comlink. "Hey, whatever you see, fight it." the men surrounding her began moving and Katie smirked. "You're going to live after this, hopefully." she began spinning as well, looking between the two men. When something caught her eyes. "Shit, and here I was hoping to leave you guys with the epic story of how a girl kicked both your asses." both men turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw there standing was none other than the Canary.

"Need some help?" asked the Canary.

"No, but I wouldn't turn it down." Katie replied before kicking the man closest to her in the chest. He wasn't the best fighter, so it wasn't the biggest challenge. But Katie fought smart, met each attack with a counter attack. Ducking from every punch, and missing every kick. This fight was a piece of cake until she saw him. There standing on the other side of the roof was Lian, dressed in League clothing. The momentary distraction was enough for her opponent kick her in the side, knocking her to the ground. He tried to kick her again, but she rolled away, before jumping back to her feet. "You know what? This is actually boring me now." the man through another punch, but this time Katie caught his arm, pulling it before dropping her elbow into his arm, snapping it instantly. The man growled in pain, holding his arm before running at Katie, only for her to move out of the way, and throwing out a foot to trip the man sending him crashing to the ground. She took a step forward, sending a kick to his face knocking him out. The moment she did, she glanced back up, but Lian was gone.

"Hey, you alright?" Sara asked walking over to Katie who turned to her and sighed.

"I don't know." Katie replied turning to where Oliver stood standing over Vertigo, who he had tied down to the roof.

"There will always be a Vertigo, always someone to pick up the mantle." Vertigo yammered, his face bloodied from the fight. "You have given it the power. Don't you see?" he turned his head to the Arrow. "Don't you see?"

"You talk way too much." Katie replied with a roll of her eyes, before turning to Oliver and giving him a slap to the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah." he replied turning to her before nodding. He looked her over, noticing something seeming off. "You?"

"Sure." she replied glancing over to Vertigo, before turning and walking off. She found herself standing on the edge of the roof, just looking up to the sky. She hadn't seen the little figment of her imagination in months, and she assumed that meant the therapy was working, that she was working through whatever was holding onto him.

"Hey." a hand touched her shoulder and Katie jumped in surprise before turning to see Sara and Oliver. "What's up?" she looked between the pair and shook her head.

"I think this was a mistake." Katie muttered before turning and walking over to the fire escape, and sliding down to the ground.

"I should-" Oliver moved to follow, but Sara caught his arm.

"I'm not sure what happened between you two, and I know it's probably none of my business, but I think you need to hear something." Sara replied before pulling off her mask. "We are not our masks." she glanced down to it with a shake of her head before turning back to Oliver. "We have to have lives without them. With people who see behind them anyways." Oliver didn't say anything, but nodded before placing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"I should go." Oliver said and Sara nodded. "Is this permanent? You being back?"

"I hope so." Sara replied before nudging her head toward the latter. "Now go, I didn't like that look in her eyes." Oliver nodded before going to the ladder on the side of the building and sliding down.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but Katie knew she needed to get away. It was the mask, it just had to be. Katie hadn't gotten too far when she heard the footsteps behind her. She grabbed one of her sais, before turning about to attack, only stopping when she saw that it was only Oliver.

"What happened back there?" Oliver asked as Katie holstered the weapon in her hand. She shook her head about to turn around. "You want to know what I saw when Werner infected me with the Vertigo."

"No, not really." Katie replied turning back to him.

"It was me. Oliver Queen. He said that the drug showed us our biggest fear, and for me it was...me." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "And that's when I realized that I think I'm afraid of letting myself just be Oliver Queen."

"Why?" Katie asked and Oliver didn't have an instant answer. "What's wrong with just being Oliver Queen?"

"People take the city captive, and people blow up things almost killing the woman I-" Oliver stopped, remembering that he couldn't say certain things anymore. She wasn't his anymore and that meant there were just some things he couldn't say.

"Except those things happened anyway." Katie replied. "Look this is the last conversation I would like to have right now, especially with you since-" she shook her head. "I will say this and then we will stop talking. Your fear is something only you can get over. Something you have to recognize, and then dive in head first to get rid of it. There's nothing wrong with being Oliver Queen, just like there's nothing wrong with being the Arrow. Both are possible, but that's for you to figure out." with that Katie turned about to walk away.

"Hey-" Katie stopped once again and looked over to him."There's also nothing wrong with being Katie and being the Guardian. Both are possible." Katie turned away. "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm not sure I am back." Katie said looking down to the mask. "I'm not sure I can." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Katie turned and just walked off.

That night Katie found herself standing on the balcony of her loft, the bright yellow domino mask in her hand. She traced the intricate design with her finger and sighed. Her mind traveled back to the hallucination she thought she'd gotten rid of, standing there...in league clothing. For some reason that part made no sense. She shook away the thought before turning and walking back inside her loft, heading for the room that held her current distraction. When she arrived at the door, she turned to the keypad beside it, that she had installed before moving in. After typing in the code, the green light flashes, and suddenly the door unlocks. Katie flicks on the light and looks around the room whose walls are practically covered in photos, and documents, and little notes. At the center of all the craziness is a picture of her parents. She walks over and looks at the picture for a few moments, always finding herself enamored by the two people in this world who hold the biggest mystery. Katie shook her head before grabbing her mother's journal, and taking a seat, making sure to grab a pen and her own notebook. She only opened the journal, when her cell phone rang. When she glanced down to the screen, she looked in confusion at Felicity's number.

"Hey, what's-" Katie couldn't even get a sentence out before the excited screeching of Felicity Smoak came through her phone. The newest member of the Diggle family was here apparently. "Oh, alright, I'll meet you there." Katie ended the call about to rush out, when she stopped and looked around the room. She would be back, that much she knew. She had to find out if her mother's words were true. She needed to know if the Demon's blood ran through her veins.

When Katie walked into the hospital, she didn't expect to run into Oliver standing in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open. He turned to her, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Felicity called you?" Oliver asked and Katie simply nodded.

"Well I was able to decipher her message through her excited screeching." Katie said turning as the elevator doors opened. Oliver gestured for Katie to step on first, to which she did. There was never a more awkward moment then this, as Oliver and Katie stood alone in she small confines of the elevator that seemed to move at a snail speed.

"I need you." Oliver said suddenly and Katie turned to him in confusion. "That didn't come out right, look you may not know your place on the team, but I do. You're smart, and you think in a way that's different and that's what this team needs. We need your perspective." the elevator doors slid open, and they stood there unmoving for a few moments, before Katie turned and walked from the elevator. She was fully prepared to just walk to Lyla's room, and visit with the baby, but she didn't expect Oliver's words. When she got to the door, she stopped and turned back to the man.

"I saw him. Lian. Back on the roof, I was in the middle of fighting, and I saw him and-" she sighed with a shake of her head. "I haven't seen him in months, since we-" she met Oliver's eyes, a instant pang in chest hitting her. "I don't want to see him. I don't want the memories that come along with him and if the mask and you do that, then I can't do this." she didn't wait for him to argue before turning and walking into the room pulling a smile to her lips at the sight of Lyla holding the bundle in her arms. John sat on the edge beside her, as Felicity stood beside her making funny faces at the baby. They all turned to her and Oliver with smile. The moment she saw the baby in Lyla's arms, something happened. Something she really didn't expect, but a sudden sadness...and maybe jealousy hit her.

"There you guys are." Felicity said waving Katie over. "You have to come see this little ball of adorableness." the woman turned back to the baby. "I just want to eat her face." Katie walked over to stand beside Felicity to see just how cute the baby really was. She found herself back to that moment months ago when she thought she might be pregnant with Oliver's baby, and for a few brief moments she was actually kind of excited. There was a sudden tear that fell from her eyes, that she didn't expect.

"Are you crying?" Felicity asked with wide eyes. It was a very rare sight, to see Katie cry, and to say the people in the room were a bit surprised was an understatement. Katie wiped the tear from her eyes before smiling to the baby before looking to Lyla.

"Congratulations." she said with a smile. "I just remember that I have to-" she nudged her head toward the door. "I have to go."

"Hey, are you alright?" Lyla asked and Katie nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm fine. You just worry about that kid." Katie replied with a nod before turning to John and giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. "Congrats, Mr. Diggle. You did good."

"You leaving?"

"Yeah, it's late and it's been a long night." Katie replied glancing back over to Lyla and the baby. "I'll come back tomorrow with lots of gifts." she turned back to John. "Lots and lots of gifts."

"Why does that scare me?"

"It's should Johnny boy." she said before giving him another playful slap before walking out the door.

Katie's eyes were fixed on the elevator doors, fully prepared to just step inside and go back to her loft. Probably drink an embarrassing amount of alcohol and just pass out. There were heavy footsteps behind her, and she knew who they belonged to, but she didn't stop. The footsteps quickened, and a hand grabbed her arm and she jerked from his grasp.

"Will you stop for just one minute?"

"Why?" Katie asked looking to the man. "Let me guess, this is the part that you tell me that you still love me, that I still love you, but that because of who we are, because of who you are we can't be together."

"Katie-"

"Please don't." she said with a shake of her head. "We've done this before, and I'm tired of this. The talking changes nothing. Don't tell me that we can't be together in the same sentence that you tell me that you love me-" without warning, Oliver suddenly brought his hands to cup Katie's face, before slamming his lips into hers and God help her, she let him. Katie hadn't felt these lips in months, and it was very obvious as she grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. She hated that she could describe this kiss. It wasn't just different. There were always fireworks, and butterflies, and her insides always felt like they were on fire. When they needed air, they pulled back, but barely with their eyes locked on each other.

"Please don't ask me to say I don't love you." Oliver whispered and Katie hated him for making her feel the sudden emotions that hit her. She pulled from his grasp, taking a step back. Katie shook her head before turning and heading toward the elevator. "Stop running from him." she stopped walking and glancing over to him. "From everything. That's how you finally overcome what you're afraid of. When you stop running from it." the elevator doors slid open and Katie stepped on, and turned to find his eyes still on her until the doors closed. Once they did, Katie closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh.

As she walked out of the hospital, she was so distracted by Oliver's words, she didn't feel the eyes on her.

Sarab stood on the roof of the hospital, staring down to the woman as she slid into her car. The moment she pulled off, he moved to follow.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Ummm, interesting. Maseo is still creeping. Katie and Oliver are still annoyingly adorable, but also annoying. Katie's finally facing something of those fears she's been trying to push away, and Oliver is finally starting to recognize his own.

 **Review Replies**

 **:** I'm so glad you like it! I totally agree that Twiver is everything, which I'm putting pressure on in this first part of the story, but I promised by the end you will like the direction their relationship take. Trust me.

 **ForeverFallingx:** My motto will always and forever be trust the author. I know our fair twiver ending things sucked, but distance makes the heart grow fonder. And new boyfriends make for a jealous Liver. Stick with me here, because nothing is as it seems.

 **Adela:** Thanks! I'm glad I'm keeping the stories interesting. There's nothing I love more with a good fan fiction is keeping the story both familiar, and different at the same time.

 **I'm so glad with the positivity surrounding the story so far. I want to thank everyone who has taken an**

 **interest from the first chapter and decided to add this story to your fav/follow lists.**

 **And a special shout out to my lovely readers who left reviews. I love reading them, so please keep them coming.**

 **As always, a sneak peek...**

 **SNEAK PEEK**

 _"You know I thought I got rid of you." Katie muttered with a shake of her head. "I mean I never figured out why I even see you, but I assume you were the past I just couldn't let go."_

 _"Is that what that therapist is telling you?"_

 _"No, Nick doesn't know anything about you. I'm afraid if he did, I'd be in a nice comfy padded cell." Katie sighed. "Go away figment of my imagination, die in the darkest corner of my mind."_

 _"Figment?" he said and Katie let out a snort as the man's footsteps starting getting closer, and yet she didn't stop her pace. "You think I'm not real."_

 _"I also think you're annoying." Katie muttered glancing over to him. "And now I'm imagining you wearing their clothes. This is really starting to become a classic PTSD episode. I may have to get medication or some-" the man's leg swooped underneath Katie's feet sending her falling right on her back, with wide eyes right on him. The man bent over, so the woman could see his eyes and he just smirked before standing up straight and stalking away. Katie watched until he was gone, and she wasn't sure how sane she was at this moment._


	3. Empty Graves

**Chapter 3**

 **Empty Graves**

 _"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."_

 _-Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

 _There were many words to describe Katie. Some good and some bad, but whom ever said them usually mentioned just how determined she was. Just like now as she sat across from the blonde agent who threw question after question at her._

 _"Were there other prisoners with you?"_

 _"I don't remember."_

 _"Did they speak to you?"_

 _"I don't remember."_

 _They had been going back and forth for what seemed like forever, and it was at this moment that agent Grace just got too annoyed to continue. She closed her file of questions before reaching forward and turning off the recorder._

 _"Can I go home now? Have I answered all your questions?"_

 _"No, actually you haven't answered any of my questions." the woman replied with a shake of her head. "And here I was thinking your father would be great motivation, but I guess I was wrong."_

 _"Or maybe I just don't remember." Katie replied. "People who have suffered through intense trauma can block it out. If I can't remember, then there has to be a reason, and you trying to pull it out of me could have serious consequences."_

 _"This is a small facility." Agent Grace said unexpectedly. "You were moved from the embassy a while ago, to this facility, that's usually just me and a couple of guards."_

 _"Why are you-" the agent suddenly pulled her side arm and sat in on the table in front of the woman. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Look, if you're who I think you are, then it's a blessing more that a curse. I'm tired of all of this. I've done some really fucked up things in my life and if you can make it all just go away, then I would greatly appreciate it." the agent glanced down to the gun. "That's your ticket out of here, doctor. Are you going to take it?" Katie looked at the woman for a moment before glancing down to the gun. Katie's fingers seemed to twitch at the temptation to just grab the gun and shoot her way out of here, but she knew this was a game. She shook her head before glancing back up to Agent Grace, The agent simply smiled before grabbing the gun and placing it back into her holster. "I have questioned the likes of some of the world's worst criminals."_

 _"Let me guess, I'm the worse?" Katie asked and the agent let out a snort._

 _"Oh, no doctor." the woman replied. "I'm going to break you sooner or later. It's your choice how and when it happens."_

Katie was startled awake by her vibrating phone. She jumped up, her eyes looking around her room of pictures realizing she once again never made it back to her bedroom. The phone rang again and she quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?" Katie answered and soon a frantic voice began sobbing. "Laurel?"

" _Katie, it's..it's Sara. We were talking and then-"_ the woman began crying again and Katie could barely understand what she was saying.

"Laurel, I need you to calm down." Katie replied standing to her feet and walking out of the room. "Tell me what happened."

 _"Sara asked me to meet her, and then we were talking and the someone shot her with an arrow. She fell off the side of the building and I didn't know what else to do, so I brought her to the basement in the club."_ Laurel said all in one breath.

Katie stood there a bit shell shocked for a few moments.

 _"Katie?"_

"I'm on my way." Katie said ending the call, before grabbing her jacket and keys.

Katie sped down the street, trying to hold all the emotions bubbling inside of her from just spilling out of her. The moment she arrived at the club, she began feeling the nervousness inside of her once again. A part of her just wanted this all to be some kind of trick, but the moment she walked through the alley entrance to the basement, she just knew it wasn't.

When she walked in she saw Ethan standing looking utterly defeated as he stared down to the body of Sara Lance. It was the look in his eyes that she recognized. It's the same look she's seen countless times during her time at GMH. When he looked up and met her eyes, he simply shook his head and for some reason, that just wasn't enough for her. She looked over to Laurel weeping in Oliver's arms before turning back to the body and she doesn't know why, but she strips off her jacket and rushed over to Sara's side. She grabs the woman's wrist in search of a pulse, but there isn't one. She looks to the gauze pressed against her chest and sees the blood that's soaked through.

"She was shot with an arrow, it hit an artery and she lost too much blood before I got to her. "Ethan recounted. "Her heart stopped and I tried-" Ethan found it hard to speak. This was the part of the job every doctor hated. They all have dreams of healing the sick and saving lives, but it was this part, where even when they try their best and it's for nothing.

There are footsteps, and they all look over to see John, Felicity and Roy come down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Felicity says, clamping a hand over her mouth at the sudden sight of Sara's bloody body. She turns, dropping her head to John's chest as the man brings his arms around her.

"What happened?" Roy asks.

Katie reaches forward, and removed the bandage from Sara's chest to see the wound. She leans in a bit closer, tilting her head slightly as she examines the wound.

"Do you have the arrow that hit her?" Katie asked, her voice slightly deeper. Different from her usual tone.

"Here." Ethan says grabbing the bloody arrow from a nearby table and holding it out to her. They all watch Katie as she looks over the arrow.

"Felicity, it's a long shot, but you should check for prints." Katie says lifting her eyes to look over to the woman who looks to her with tear filled eyes. She glanced around the others, each sharing the same sad look and she turns away looking back to the arrow. She could only imagine how she looked to them, how cold hearted she must seem for not taking the time to grieve. There isn't even an ounce of her that wants to cry. She thinks that part of her was killed a long time ago. She sat the arrow down carefully, before turning to the others. "Sorry, I should-" she shook her head before rushing toward the back exit, grabbing her jacket on her way out. She walked out the back door, a familiar tingling in her fingers, moving underneath her skin. She heard the door open, and foot steps behind her and she didn't need to turn to know who it was. He always followed her.

"Twinkie!" Oliver's voice called and Katie stopped, but she didn't turn to him.

"Don't call me that." Katie muttered before turning to the man. "I can't do that." she pointed toward the door. "I can't sit and cry over death. I know it's a logical reaction, but I can't-" she turned toward the club and imagined Sara's dead body just beyond the doors. "Do we have any idea who could've done this?" Oliver shook his head and Katie simply nodded. "Well when that is over, and everyone is ready to find the bastard that did this, find me." she turned and began walking away. She stopped and Oliver watched her closely. He knew the war that was probably happening inside of her right now. He was only able to take a single step before she walked off toward her car.

Katie's job was one that required a lot of focus. She knew that, and yet she found herself seeing the lifeless body of Sara Lance, even as she was supposed to be filling out the patient file in her hand.

"Did you hear me, doc?" the voice tore Katie from her thoughts and she turned with wide eyes. "I said I'm not taking no pills. That's how they get you, control your brain. I'm no one's puppet."

"No, Albert, you just suffer from some very bad arthritis." Katie said before tearing the prescription from the pad and handing it to the man. "It's just some very mild pain killer that probably won't completely take the pain away, but at least you'll be able to get some sleep." the man looked at the paper in the woman's hand before shaking his head and standing from his seat and leaving the room. Katie balled up the script and tossed it in the trash before tossing down the file, and dropping to her seat, and letting her head drop to the palms of her hands. She heard the door open and sighed.

"You're supposed to wait until I come out to get you." Katie replied before lifting her head to see that it wasn't another patient. "David? What are you doing here?"

"Hi dear, it's good to see you too." David replied walking over and handing Katie one of the cups of coffee in his hand.

"Thanks." Katie replied taking the cup as she stood to her feet. David leaned in to kiss her and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" he asked and Katie shook her head before turning and walking across her office to sit on the couch beside her desk. "I haven't seen or heard from you since I picked you up from the hospital. Is something going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Katie said with a shake of her head as she looked down to the cup in her hand.

"You do know I'm trained to spot a lie from a mile away." David said and Katie looked up to meet his eyes. "Look, I get the explosion was serious, but if you're not really alright-"

"David stop." Katie says standing to her feet and sitting the cup down. She walks over and places her hands on his chest and looks up to him with a smile. "I'm fine." he looks at her for a few moments, unable to shake the thought that she wasn't being completely honest with him, but he doesn't push. Instead he brings his hands to cup the side of her face, before pulling her into another kiss, that's slow and searing.

"Cut out early." he whispered and Katie smiled against his lips. "Play hooky with me."

"I just started. I want to make a good impression. " Katie replied.

"It's not like you really need this job." David said, leaning in for another kiss, only for Katie to pull back. "What?" she looks at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I didn't mean it like you were here for the money, I know-" he turned her head, to meet her eyes once again. "Rob, I think at this point in our lives, you would be aware that sometimes I say stupid shit. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Katie says placing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling from his grasp and walking around to take the seat behind her desk. "I would love to play hooky, but I'm still getting a feel for this place, and I want the people here to know I'm here and that they are free to come here whenever they want."

"I get it." the detective replied with a nod. "I should go." he nudged his head toward the door before pointing toward the woman. "You are going to call me when you get off, and I am going to come by and make you dinner."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to." David replied before turning and walking toward the door, before stopping and turning back to the woman. "You know you can talk to me, right? Anything on your mind, I'm right here. "

"I know." Katie says with a nod and a smile. "Now go, I think you've distracted me enough as it is."

"Alright, I'm leaving." the man said before giving the woman a wave, before turning and finally leaving.

Katie sat there for a few moments, her eyes staring blankly at her door before there was loud beep. She looked to the blinking light beside her door, that let her know there was another patient waiting for her. So she stood to her feet, took a deep breath and got back to work.

The sun was gone, and the light from the moon shone through Katie's windows as she finished up her last patient file. She was filing it away in her cabinet when she heard the door behind her open.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that you're supposed to wait until I come out to get you." Katie says before closing the cabinet and turning to see that it wasn't a patient. "What are you doing here Oliver?" his eyes glanced around the small office, a smile coming to his lips. "How did you know where I worked?" he turned back to her with a quirked brow and Katie rolled her eyes. "Right, you're you." she shook her head as she slipped off her lab coat and walked over to hang it up.

"This-" he spoke as he looked walked further into the office. "This is really cool." he turned back to Katie. "I'm glad you're practicing medicine again."

"Yeah, well my dad spent a lot of money on a medical degree." Katie replied unsure why the mention of her father caused a chill down her spine. "You still haven't told me why you're here."

"I was going to check out where Sara-" the man cleared his throat hoping to get rid of the emotion that came to his voice. "The roof, and I wanted you to come with me."

"Why?" Katie asked and Oliver shook his head with shrug. Even the shrug was a lie. Oliver knew why he was here, why he wanted her help. and yet he just couldn't just admit. Katie simply stared at him for a moment before walking around him to grab her jacket and bag and turning to him. "Lead the way."

The air was stale and cold on the roof that Oliver and Katie found themselves. Both felt the emotions poking from their skin at the thought of their friend taking her last breath in the spot where they stood, but neither would even show it. Both kept their eyes peeled as they scanned the area for any clue to who could've shot the arrow.

"The killer had to be standing here." Katie spoke suddenly, before looking over to Oliver who stood near the edge of the roof. "There's loose gravel here." he nodded as he noticed the scuff marks.

"Sara was here."Oliver replied before crouching down to see the marks.

"There's nothing here." Katie muttered with a shake of her head. "Nothing we don't already know. Sara was here and her killer was here, that's all we get from this roof." she turned looking around hoping something will jump out at her. She turned back to Oliver. "Why did she leave Nanda Parbat?"

"She didn't say. Just that she wanted to come home. You think the league could've done this?" Oliver asked and Katie thought for a moment before shook her head.

"No, Nyssa loved Sara, she would never-" she turned to Oliver and released a deep sigh. "Nyssa loved Sara enough to let her go, I don't think she'd have a change of heart if Sara wanted to come back home." Katie turned closing her eyes and inhaling another deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked taking a few steps toward the woman, only to stop himself from getting too close.

"No, but that's as expected after losing a close friend." Katie says opening her eyes to look at the man. "What about you?" Katie knew Oliver wasn't the type of person to dive into his feelings, so she was sure they weren't going to get too deep.

"I don't know." Oliver replied honestly. "It's strange. I feel angry and sad, but-"

"It's hasn't made it to the outside yet." Katie said and Oliver nodded. "As much as I hate to say this, you and I are really two screwed up individuals."

"That's an understatement."Oliver said and a smile came to Katie's lips. It was the first one he'd seen since their break up and even after all this time, it still took his breath away. They both turned at the sound of footsteps, where they saw John walking over to them. Katie was about to ask him what he was doing here when her phone suddenly rang. She pulled it from her pocket.

"Shit!" she muttered when she saw the caller ID. "I have to go. It's-" she glanced over to Oliver, suddenly unable to even say David's name without feeling guilty which didn't make sense. It only took him a moment before he realized who was calling. He turned away, letting out a sigh and Katie turned to John. "Call me if there's any news." John simply nodded before they watched the woman hurry from the roof.

"You two actually working together. That's a good sign." John says turning to Oliver who shakes his head before crouching down to see the scuff marks again. "This David guy-"

"John, just don't." Oliver replied sending a hard look toward his friend just as his phone rang. He stood to his feet, and brought the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Oliver, Detective Lance called, he says it's important." Felicity spoke. "Do you think he knows about Sara?" Oliver stared over to John and sighed before ending the call and walking off to face the father of the woman still lying lifeless in their basement.

When Katie walked through the door of her loft it was either extremely late or crazy early. What she didn't expect was to be struck with the distinctive smell of food cooking.

"Hello?" she called and soon David walked over, wearing an apron, and holding a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Oh, hey. I hope you don't mind I let myself in. I know it's crazy late, but when I stopped by and saw you weren't here, I figured you were working late and would be hungry when you got home." David said before rushing back over to the stove to tend to the cooking food and Katie followed behind him.

"I don't mind, just would like to know how you got in." Katie asked taking a seat at the counter to watch the man.

"Well I wasn't a cop all my life." David said, glancing over his shoulder to give the woman a wink.

"So you found my spare?" Katie asked with a laugh. David looked offended for a moment, but sighed and nodded.

"Above the door is too obvious Rob, you're gonna have to move it." David said before turning back to the pot he was currently stirring. Katie glanced around the place before turning back to the man.

"So did you snoop?"

"No, I respect your privacy, babe." the man said glancing over his shoulder to the woman who looked at him with a quirked brow. "Fine, being a detective is in my blood, so maybe I looked around a bit."

"So you broke into my loft and you searched through my stuff." Katie said with a nod before standing to her feet and stripping off her jacket. "So did you find the drugs and the weapons?"

"No, but maybe their behind that nifty door and it's fancy lock!" David called and Katie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me what's in your little secret room."

"Good, because I wasn't!" Katie called back as she walked into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her, letting her back fall against it. She looked over to her laptop that was sitting on the table beside her bed and she walked over, grabbing it and placing it in her lap, flipping it open. It was a long shot, but she decided to see if there were any other arrow related deaths lately.

She found a recent story, that seemed to match the M.O of Sara's death. John Burke, killed by arrow through the chest. Katie closed her laptop and stood to her feet, emerging from her room, just as David was placing plates on the table.

"Hey, so I-" he stopped when he turned to her. "I thought you were taking a shower." Katie looked at him with a quirked brow. "Not that you smell or anything, it's just your usual routine." She looked at the man for a moment, unsure why she found it easy to just lie to him.

"I just got a call from Safe Haven, a guy came in with multiple contusions, and he's refusing to go to the hospital." Katie said grabbing her jacket.

"Can't they call someone who wasn't there for eight hours?" David asked. "I kind of had a nice evening planned to take your mind of whatever is going on with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is my job." Katie replied walking over and placing a quick kiss to his lips. She moved to leave, but he grasped her waist. "I promise to make it up to you." she placed her hands on his chest and the man let out a sigh.

"Will you let me throw you a birthday party?" David asked and Katie sent him a narrow look. "I know you hate your birthday, but I would love to throw you a party. Invite some of my friends, so they know I'm not totally making up this relationship."

"I will think about it." Katie replied pulling from his grasp and heading for the door, only to stop and turn back to him. "You've already started planning, haven't you?" the man just mimed a zipper closing along his mouth and she rolled her eyes before leaving. "It will not be crazy."

"Hey, I'm a cop now, how crazy can it be?"

"I just feel that you will get to the legal allowance for crazy." Katie replied with a shake of her head before turning and leaving. The moment she was gone, the smile fell from David's lips as he pulled his phone from his back pocket and sent a quick text. He waited for a few moments for a reply, and the moment he got it, he cursed under his breath.

"Shit." he muttered walking over to grab his jacket, and head out the door as well.

Katie arrived at the foundry where she found everyone crowded around Felicity and her computer. They didn't seem to notice her walking in, and moving to where Sara still laid on display, her skin now pale.

"Hey." a voice spoke, startling her. She glanced up to see Oliver coming over to her, as the others turned to her. "When did you get here?"

"Uh, just now." Katie replied taking a step away from Sara's body and looking only to the man. "Did you guys hear about the attack on Ninth and Lemrie? Guy shot with an arrow through the chest, just like-" her eyes once again moved back to Sara.

"I talked to Lance, he told us about the attack. Felicity is working on finding someone who may be a witness. John headed over to ARGUS to see if if there are any local archers who could be connected to this." Oliver said staring at the woman, who couldn't take her eyes from the body. "You should go home." she turned her eyes back to him. He looked over to the others and waved a hand for them to give them privacy, and they all simply went back to stand behind Felicity and her computer. "If this-"

"It doesn't make sense." Katie interrupted the man with a shake of her head. "You're gonna have to move her soon or there's going to be a smell." she glanced up to Oliver before she looked back to Sara's body before turning and walking away.

"Katie-" Oliver moved to go after her, but stopped himself. Oliver simply sighed glancing over to the others before turning and heading up to the club.

Oliver sat in the empty bar, starring at the empty shelves that hadn't been filled in months. He glanced down to his phone with a shake of his head at another failed attempt to contact his sister. This whole thing with Sara, just made him want to hear his Speedy's voice and just know she was alright. There were footsteps and he turned to see Laurel.

"Felicity find something?"

"Not yet." Laurel replied walking over to take the seat beside the man.

"How are you doing?" Oliver asked reaching over to give the woman a reassuring arm squeeze.

"Alright, but I will be much better when we find the bastard who killed my sister." Laurel sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep, always picturing the moment she saw the life leave her sister's eyes. She wasn't even sure how she was going to tell her father, especially with his heart problems. "You should've went after her." Oliver turned to the woman with a quirked brow. "Twinkie, you should've went after her."

"Laurel, I don't think I can talk to you about this." Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

"Why not? We're friends."

"We're also in the middle of trying to find the guy who murdered your sister." Oliver said before standing from the bar.

"I know that Oliver and me sitting here trying to help you doesn't mean I don't love my sister. It means that I realized how short life is, and how important it is to hold on to the things that made us happy. There are so many things I wish I could tell my sister, but I don't get to because she's gone." Laurel turned away from the man, as the emotions that were eating away at her started showing once again. "You ran away from me because you loved her." she turned back to Oliver. "So why did you run away from her?"

Oliver turned away, because it was a question he really didn't want to answer. He'd come up with a million reasons for his decision, and yet none of them seemed completely true. He was afraid of the truth.

"You're still crazy about her, and she's still crazy about you. That's pretty much obvious to everyone." Laurel replied standing to her feet.

"I thought you didn't like her." Oliver commented and it made Laurel smirk.

"Well like you said, I didn't know her. Now, I have a pretty good idea of who she is and I have to say she's not so bad. I can see why you're in love with her. What I can't see is why you're voluntarily repeating history." with that Laurel turned and headed back down to the basement to see if there was any luck finding their witness.

A few months ago, Katie thought she was successfully on the road back to pulling her life together. She had a great job, normal boyfriend, she was working through her issues with a therapist, and everything was just calm. It was a nice break from the drama and the never ending battle of good and evil that came with the mask she once wore. Now her friend was dead and she felt as if years of emotional walls were crashing inside of her.

It was the early parts of the morning, the sun barely even up. She should be home, should be in her bed about to get up and get ready for work. Instead she sat on the cold blades of grass that sat in front of her parent's graves. She glanced over to her father's headstone, and even though after all these months there was still no sign of his body, she still felt his presence here.

"You guys left entirely way too soon." Katie whispered looking between the headstones of Grace and Jacob Robins. "I'm sort of in a crisis, one where I could really use a parent to talk to." there was no reply, which she knew wouldn't come and so she simply stretched out on the grass laying between the graves, before closing her eyes.

 _Like her other prisons, Katie found the moment when she would have to think up a way to escape. This escape plan would be a bit more difficult seeing as she had no idea where she was, or how many guards were surveying the place. She tried her best to analyze each guard she came in contact with, without making it too obvious. They were definitely military, with military grade weapons. There was no way she was fighting her way out of this, and so she had to find a way to sneak out unnoticed._

 _There was only one point of escape Katie could think of, and that was when her meals arrived. Three times a day, a woman dressed as a nurse brought Katie a tray of food. The woman was always accompanied by an armed guard, but Katie knew how to overcome that obstacle._

 _Katie waited as she always did, sitting on the edge of her bed, and the moment she heard the turning of the knob of her room, she stood to her feet. It was her medical background that was going to help her in this moment, so when that door open, and the nurse and guard appeared, she began gasping while placing her hands below her neck. Both the nurse and guard looked to her with wide eyes as she dropped to her knees. The nurse quickly dropped the tray and ran over to her._

 _"Go get the doctor!" she yelled looking over to the guard who simply nodded before running out of the room. The nurse turned back to Katie. "I think you're suffering from anaphylactic shock." Katie's eyes turned to the open door, and without hesitation she jumped up and ran for the door. "Wait!" the nurse called but Katie was already in the hall. She began running, but came to a sliding halt when she saw the guards walking down the hall with who she figured was the doctor from the white lab coat he wore._

 _"Doctor Robins-" was all the doctor said, before Katie turned and ran down the opposite end of the hall._

 _"The Robin is loose." one of the guards yelled into his walkie talkie as he and his partner ran after the woman." I repeat, the Robin is loose."_

"Ma'am." a voice spoke and Katie snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up. She looked into the unfamiliar eyes of a man wearing a guard's uniform, before looking around to see she was still at the cemetery. "I'm sorry, but you can't sleep out here."

"Right." Katie says before standing to her feet. She took a deep breath before turning and and walking off, back to her car.

Katie didn't notice it at first, not until she was sitting in Nick's office and he spoke to her. She lifted her head to see him, and for the life of her she doesn't even remember walking through his door and sitting down.

"Did you hear me?" Doctor Adams asked, looking at the faraway look in Katie's eyes. The man stood to his feet and walked over and sat on the edge of the table in front of the woman. He pulled out his tiny flashlight, and shined it in the woman's eyes. "Did something happen to you?"

"No." Katie replied, nudging the man's light from blinding her.

"Well you're wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday, and you look like crap." the doctor said, still watching the woman closely. "Is it a patient?" Katie simply shook her head before standing to her feet, and going to the only place she found comforting in the room, and that was the window across the room. "You know I thought we came to the conclusion a while ago, that me helping you was a two way thing. You have to actually talk-"

"This isn't working." Katie said suddenly, not even turning to the man. "I thought it was, but now I just think I was ignoring the truth."

"And what's the truth?" Nick asked standing to his feet and walking over to lean against the wall beside the woman.

"You can't help me." she said turning to meet the man's eyes. "The problems I had when I walked through the doors of this office all those months ago, are the same problems I have right now." she turned back to look out the window. "He's still in here-" she closed her eyes and sighed. "And no amount of therapy is going to get him out."

"The infamous "He". We haven't talked about him for a while." Nick said still watching the woman. "This ghost from your past that you think still has power over you."

"I don't think-" she shook her head before turning and grabbing her jacket and bag.

"So your answer is to run again?" Nick asked and Katie stopped and turned to the man. "It's your go to answer for when things get tough. Is that what you're going to do now?" Katie turned away, seeming to think over the question.

"No." Katie replied glancing over to the man before gathering her things and leaving.

Oliver stood in the small bathroom in the basement of the lair simply staring at himself, telling himself that he just had to keep going. They had long moved Sara's body to the freezer upstairs, but the image of her dead body was always on his mind. He stretched his neck, as he tightened his vest. Tonight was the night he spoke with the witness he hoped would lead him to the archer who did this to Sara. Oliver took one final deep breath, before turning and walking back out, only to stop when he notices the new person standing there. Felicity, Laurel and Katie all turned to Oliver who found himself once again blatantly staring at the woman.

"Felicity called, said there was a lead." Katie says fulling turning to the man. "I can come with if you would like?" Oliver wasn't sure that was a good idea, especially seeing that he was barely even focused at the moment. "I-" Katie was interrupted by her ringing phone, and quickly pulled it from her pocket and sighed. "It's David, I have to take this."

"Take it." Oliver replied and Katie met his eyes. "But I have to go." he didn't wait for a reply before grabbing his quiver of arrows and turning and leaving the three women.

"He's such an asshole." Katie muttered before walking off to take the call. "David, hi, what's up?"

 _"What's up is that I wanted to surprise you for lunch today, but they said you called in sick, so I stopped by your place, and guess who wasn't there?"_

"I just needed a day, David." Katie sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

 _"I get it, I really do Rob, but you know as your boyfriend, I figured I'd know more about you wanting to fall off the map for a while."_ she heard the man let out a deep sigh. _"Is it me? Are we not good, because-"_

"David stop, it's not you or us, it's all me. I'm just going through some stuff right now."

" _That you can't tell me about?"_ he asked and Katie's silence seemed answer enough. _"Once upon a time we were completely open with each other, but then we run into Oliver Queen at a party-"_

"Please don't do that. I don't want to have this conversation. I told you that this is all me, no one else. I have to work through it and once I do, I promise I will talk to you." the line was silent for a few moments. " _Dave?"_

 _"I'm going to keep calling you so I know you're alright."_

"I would expect nothing less detective." Katie replied, before turning to where Felicity and Laurel stood. "I'm going to go, but I will talk to you later." she ended the call before walking over to the women. "John still at ARGUS?"

"Yeah, I guess he's combing through their files with a fine tooth comb." Felicity replied and Katie simply nodded before grabbing one of the ear pieces and dialing the man's number as she sat one the computer beside Felicity.

 _"Yeah."_

"Mr. Diggle, any luck yet?"

 _"At the moment, I'm looking at a very long list that need's to be narrowed down."_ John replied, the exhaustion very clear in his voice. _"Oliver have any luck with the witness."_

"He should be on his way now. Hey is there any way you can email me that list?" Katie asked.

 _"I've been given strict instructions that every thing here, stays here._ " John replied.

Katie simply glanced over to Felicity.

"Just give me two seconds." the blonde replied before her fingers began furiously typing.

"Alright John, hopefully we will have something to narrow your list down soon." Katie replied before ending the call.

"Alright, incoming file should be coming in...now!" soon the screen in front of Katie changed suddenly an ARGUS screen was there.

"You're the man, Smoaks." Katie replied before beginning her search through the list.

"I know." the woman replied, when Oliver's voice came through her comlink. "He's got our witness."

Katie didn't even hear a word as she began searching through the files. Her eyes dashed across the screen reading the detailed accounts, and known information before glancing to artist reconstructed images. File after file, and nothing stood out. The men on this lists were mercenaries, pretty much had link between their killing, and Katie couldn't find one. Sara Lance for all intents and purposes was a ghost the moment that yacht exploded. The truth was, Sara Lance was dead, and there was no one but the Canary. Anyone who serves the demon knows that they leave no clues behind, nothing that can be tracked back to them. So Katie found herself wondering how anyone could even track the dead woman back to Starling, to a random roof and shoot an arrow at her. All these names, and she saw absolutely no one she believed would such a thing.

"Put him on speaker." Laurel said, and Katie lifted her head to listen.

"Ok, indexing all active burner cell phones within the city limits." Felicity spoke as she began typing. "We got a lead?" Katie asked

" Guy named Simon Lacroix. The witness says the archer he saw wearing a mask, and the only archer who fits the description in this area is Simon." Laurel spoke, her eyes still on Felicity.

"Got him! I have dozens of calls made to his dear old mom in Saint-Sophie, Quebec." Felicity continued typing until she had a location. "I got him. He's on the move."

"I'm coming." Katie says standing to her feet to head to get her suit.

" _No!"_ Oliver called and she stopped and turned back to the phone. _"I will handle this."_ the call ended and both Felicity and Laurel turned back to the woman who inhaled deeply before releasing a long breath.

"Katie-" Felicity didn't even get her sentence out before Katie turned and continued to grabbing her suit.

"Does this ever end well?" Laurel asked over to Felicity.

"For the mission, some times, but for those two-" Felicity simply shook her head before turning back to her computer.

"How is she-"

"Oliver crashes his bike so many times, he keeps a couple of spares." Felicity replied.

Katie walked down the dark alley toward the abandoned building behind the club where Oliver kept his bikes. She pushed open the door and slightly smiled before grabbing the handles of one and moving it out of the door.

Katie sped down the street, heading to this guy Lacroix last know location.

 _"Katie, Oliver is following behind him on third."_ Felicity said.

"Well then how about we box him in." Katie replied, accelerating a bit faster. The moment she saw the biker headed toward her, Katie came to a stop before pulling a pair of glocks from their holsters at her side, and shooting at the driver. The bullets surprised him, and he quickly turned down an alley, Oliver right behind him. Katie placed her guns back into their holster, before grabbing the handles about to help.

 _"Katie, don't."_ Oliver's voice ordered before Katie even moved. Katie's fingers twitched as a battle erupted inside of her. She was now in a battle with her instincts and that was to say screw Oliver and go help him anyway, and then there was the other part who couldn't figure out why she was so intent on a fight he seemed to be pushing her out of.

That's when she felt eyes on her, and when she turned her head, there he was once again. Lian Yu, standing on the sidewalk, in League clothing just staring at her and she could feel herself begin to fall apart at the sight of him. He was her constant reminder that she would always be chained to her past. Katie cranked the engine before turning and speeding away.

When Katie arrived back to the lair, she didn't say a word as she began pulling off her suit.

"He got away." Felicity said and Katie didn't even seemed surprised. "Did you hear me?"

"I did." Katie says turning to Felicity who was now alone. "I can't say I'm surprised though. As much as Oliver wants to pretend that he isn't affected by all of this, the truth is, that he's as much a wreck as everyone else is." Katie turned grabbing her clothes and heading off to the bathroom to change. When she emerged fully dressed, she found Felicity standing right outside the door, waiting.

"Oliver was chasing the man who we think may have murdered our friend." Felicity stated and Katie stared in confusion.

"Felicity, I know-"

"No, I don't think you do because like him you try to be this rock that lets nothing in and never lets anything out, so it's up to people like me to translate these emotions you two refuse to even acknowledge." the blonde said letting out a deep sigh. "Oliver was chasing the man who we think murdered Sara, and he didn't want you near that man. It wasn't his way of saying he didn't need your help or that you weren't good enough, it was the simply fact that this guy, this Simon Lacroix took one of our team and the last thing Oliver wanted was to give him the chance to take another." Felicity took a step forward. "So if you plan on leaving again, make sure you know that." with that Felicity turned and walked back to her computers.

John arrived first, already knowing what had happened. He glanced over to Katie who seemed to have began pacing, but the look in her eyes let him know that she was thinking on something very intently. Oliver arrived, expectantly upset as he tossed down his bow and arrows.

"He got away." Oliver said angrily. "I had him, Diggle."

"The way you look, he almost had you." John says, seeing the arrow size hole in Oliver's shoulder.

"Where's Roy?" Oliver asks, glancing across the lair, spotting Katie who seems oblivious to his presence.

"He's out canvassing." Felicity spoke walking back over to her computer.

"Tell me about the driver of the car."

"His name is Erlich Kelso. He just got out of Starling General-

"And where are we with Lacroix?" Oliver asked interrupting the unnecessary information.

"He ditched his burner. I'm searching the city for any calls made to Quebec."

"We used that to track him once; He's not going to let it happen again." Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

"Now you sound like her." Felicity muttered pointing to Katie who was still pacing.

" All right, so why don't we stop searching for Lacroix and start searching for his target?" John suggested.

"Because there must be a connection with his victims." Oliver replied looking to Felicity.

"Already on it." Felicity said, taking her seat and working away. Oliver turned about to head over to the first aid, but stopped. There was a pull to the other side of the room where a woman he couldn't even try to get out of his head walked back and forth. He let out a sigh before walking over and placing himself in her way to stop her from walking.

"Oh!" she said finally noticing him and looking over to see John as well. "When did you guys get here?" she turned back to the tired angry eyes of Oliver before shaking her head. "Lacroix got away."

"Yeah, and you didn't listen when-" Katie held up her hands to stop whatever lecture Oliver was about to give her.

"Please stop because you and I both know that I wasn't going to listen to you telling me not to back you up." she replied finally noticing the blood on his vest, and without thinking took a step forward, placing a hand on his chest to analyze the wound. "See, when you're without your guardian, you get shot with arrows." Katie seemed to regret the words coming out of her mouth. She hadn't referred to herself as 'his' in a long time and now that she'd said it out loud she couldn't even take it back. Her eyes looked up meeting his before she nudged her head. "C'mon, I'll bandage you up."

"It's fine, I can do it." Oliver says even though he would love nothing more that to feel he woman's touch, but he thinks it would probably tear what little concentration he had away in just moments. Katie looked at him for a moment, before simply nodding.

"Whatever." she muttered before walking away, not seeing the look on the man's face, as if he'd just been punched in the gut.

Katie once again found herself pacing, only this time she would also cast a look over to Oliver who was annoying her by not letting her stitch him up.

"Alright, I think I'm calling it for the night." John says standing to his feet. "I have to get back to Lyla. Call me if you get something."

"Will do." Felicity said as they all waved their goodbyes to the man.

Katie glanced over to Felicity, who stared somberly at the screen, before she stopped pacing and walked over to the woman.

"You need to take a break." Katie said and the blonde looked up with a shake of her head.

"No, I'm fine. Plus I need to be here in case my search turns up something." Felicity replied with a shake of her head.

"Will there be bells and whistles when that happens?" Katie asked and Felicity nodded. "Well then go, get some air, get out of this basement. If something's found, I will call you." Felicity looked unsure, before looking over to Oliver who was placing a bandage over his wound before pulling on a shirt.

"I'll just take a couple of minutes." The moment Felicity stood to her feet, Oliver looked over to her before standing to his feet.

"Do you have something?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet." Felicity replied. "I was just-"

"Well, why isn't it working!?"

"It's running an NSA algorithm aggregating the victims' personal information using every government database known, and unknown." Felicity tried to explain, but Oliver didn't even seem to care. All he wanted were results.

"Well, it's taking too long." Oliver countered. "Sara's killer is still out there, which means that every minute that we waste down here-"

"We know that!" Katie snapped taking a step forward to stand between the pair before turning to Felicity. "It's fine, you can go get some air." Felicity looked unsure, before turning a glare to Oliver before walking toward the back exit. Oliver let out an annoyed huff as the woman left.

"We don't have time for this."

"Sit down Oliver." Katie said and the man turned to her with a look of confusion as the woman grabbed one of the chairs and rolled it over for him to sit, as she sat in the other. He stood there as if unsure for a few moments, before walking over and taking the seat across from the woman. "Sara is dead. Everyone knows that, and everyone wants to find the person who killed her." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Katie held up a hand to stop him. "Everyone else also didn't build up a tolerance to certain emotions because they were emotionally abused on random islands, or by a league of assassins." she pointed toward him. "We feel it, but we can't show it. That's our issue, but them, they mourn like normal people. They cry and they sob and they can't give their best because they're too sad. You will understand that and you will be sensitive to that." Oliver stared at the woman silently, before letting out a deep sigh. He knew he needed to hear those words, and knew they probably would only come from the woman sitting across from him. "Ok, moment over. We can go on avoiding each other," she began standing when Oliver finally spoke.

"Earlier today, I was looking at Sara, I realized something." he said, turning to Katie. "One of these days it's going to be me. And this..." he glanced around the lair, and let out another sigh. "This life that I've chosen... It only ends one way." Katie looked at him for a moment before dropping back into her seat and folding her arms over her chest.

"Death?" Katie asked and Oliver nodded. "Is that why you-" she stopped herself, because she promised herself that she wouldn't bring up the topic of their break up with him. It would only upset her, and mostly distract her which she didn't need right now. "Oliver all life, no matter if it's the one hiding down here under your hood, or if it's spent in a nice house, married to the woman you love, it all ends the same way. Death." Katie shook her head. "For so long I expected death around every corner, and I somehow was ok with that, but then-" she turned back to the man. "And then I found you, and I met John and Felicity, and I had this family again that I just wanted to experience it." she shook her head. "What's the point of living life just waiting for death?" The woman turned away, letting out a sigh before standing to her feet. "I'm going to go check on Felicity."

Katie was half way to the door when her cell phone rang. She stopped and glanced down to the screen to see that it was Laurel.

"Hey." Katie answered, "What's up?"

 _"I've got something. Meet me at Verdant."_ Laurel said, before ending the call.

Katie looked down to her phone in confusion, before turning back to Oliver who still sat slumped in his chair.

"Laurel has something. She didn't say what, but she's on her way here." Katie spoke and Oliver turned to her. "Maybe this is it."

"Yeah, maybe." Oliver replied, before standing to his feet and walking over to grab his cell phone. "Have you spoken to Thea lately."

"Recently, no." Katie replied and the man glanced over to her. "She has randomly called me at all hours of the night to talk."

"Does she sound alright?" Oliver asked and Katie could see that he was truly worried.

"From our conversations, sure. I never detected in her voice that she was in any type of danger." Katie replied before taking a step toward the man. "Has something happened that would make you believe that she isn't."

"No." he sighed with a shake of his head. "I just-"

"I get it. If she calls me again, I'll tell her to call you." Katie replied and the man simply nodded before turning and finally deciding to go check on Felicity.

When she walked out the back exit, she didn't expect to find that Felicity wasn't alone. She was lost in an embrace with someone Katie hadn't seen in months.

"Bruce?" Katie spoke and the pair pulled apart and turned to her. "What are you-" she looked over to Felicity who wiped stray tears away. "Felicity called you, told you about Sara."

"Yeah, I thought I would lend a hand." Bruce replied, an arm still around the blonde beside him.

"I should go check on the search." Felicity said, pulling from the man's grasp, and heading back to the club. Once she was gone, Katie turned back to Bruce.

"This is bad." Katie said walking over to the man. "We're doing everything we can to find this guy, but if we don't-"

"I know. Nyssa will tear this city apart until she does." Bruce replied. "Are there any leads?"

"One, some guy named Simon Lacroix. He's an archer in the area who has the same M.O." Katie said with a shake of her head. Bruce watched her for a moment.

"You don't think he's the guy do you?"

"This guy's last victim was a construction foreman." Katie replied sliding a hand across her face. "I don't get it. Sara wasn't even in town that long."

"You tell the others what you're thinking?" Bruce asked and Katie gave them a look.

"They're all too emotionally raw right now. They need to know who did this, and they're not giving up anything until they look under every rock."

"Why don't I start looking under some new rocks." Bruce suggested. "I'll be in Starling for a while for business-"

"What kind of business?"

"Well I was vague on purpose, Robins." The man replied. "Don't worry, it's not bad, but I'll look into this, because I just can't believe the moment she leaves the league someone shoots her with an arrow."

"I was thinking the same thing. Like I know this wasn't done by the league. Death from the league wouldn't be as nice as a arrow through the chest, but I think they're connected." the woman slid a hand across her face, and sighed. "You coming in?"

"I don't think I can." Bruce said. "I mean this is Sara. Sara was one of us and now she's just gone." he looked back down to the woman who had yet to show even an ounce of emotion. "It's alright to cry, you know. There isn't some big bad demon to come out and torture you for crying." Katie looked to the man and shook her head.

"I've just accepted that I'm too damaged to be so sad about this that I would cry." Katie replied. "I should head back inside, Laurel called and said she may have some intel on Lacroix."

"Laurel?"

"Long story, but Laurel is now part of team Robins." Katie said with a shake of her head,

"And so are you?" Bruce asked and the woman looked at him confused. "I just thought after you and Oliver-" Katie turned away. "Are you back?"

"I don't know." Katie replied turning back to the man with a shrug. "Right now all I know is my friend is dead, and I'm going to help find the person who did it. After that I don't know what happens." with that the woman turned and headed back for the club.

When Laurel finally arrived, there was no hesitation in her news. She'd stopped by to talk to the latest almost dead victim who Oliver saved. She knew he had answers and she wasn't leaving until she did. She got a name, and that's all Felicity Smoak needed now as she sat in front of her computer.

"Amertek industries. It's an oil company based in Starling City." the woman spoke as her fingers danced across the keys effortlessly. "Now that I've consolidated all of Lacroix's victim's records, I can run the algorithm, scan the data and see who received money from Amertek.."

"How long is that going to take?" Laurel asked moving to stand beside the woman, and look down to the screen.

"Not long." Felicity replied as the figures appeared on the screen. The guys walked over as well to see the names, and the amounts deposited into the accounts. Katie stood off to the side, standing in front of the display case that held her suit, not really looking at the suit, but thinking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katie heard Oliver ask, and she turned to see Laurel walk over to one of the weapons cabinets and pull out a gun.

"I'm coming with you." Laurel stated and Katie looked over to the woman totally amused.

"Absolutely not." Oliver argued, and Laurel's eyes darkened.

"Oliver, the only reason why you know where to find him is because- " the woman sighed before she gestured toward him. "You were reckless. And Lacroix almost put an arrow in you."

"Let me handle this."

"Don't you dare-"

"You're not coming." Katie interrupted the woman and they both turned to her. "Your dad taught you how to shoot when you were younger, that's fine and dandy, but you taking on an experienced archer is not happening."

"Sara was trained by some of the greatest killers in human history-"

"And I was one of those people!" Katie snapped walking over to stand in front of Laurel. "Do not stand there as if you're the only one who wants to bring this guy to justice." Katie reached forward and took the gun from Laurel's hand, before removing the clip and sitting both pieces of the table. "Tonight is the night we finally come face to face with Simon Lacroix. You stay with Felicity, and don't touch my guns." with that Katie walked over to the display to grab her suit before heading off to get changed.

The room fell silent when the woman was gone, before John smirked before looking to Oliver.

"So are you going to tell her to stay put?" John joked, and Oliver turned a darkened glare before shaking his head and going to grab his bow.

Katie paced back and forth on the roof of QC, mindlessly twirling one of her knives from her holster as she waited for her signal to swoop in.

"You still do that stupid pacing thing." a voice said, stopping Katie's feet. She turned and there standing was a man, his face hidden by his hood. Once he removed it, Katie let out a deep sigh before continuing her pace.

"You know I thought I got rid of you." Katie muttered with a shake of her head. "I mean I never figured out why I even see you, but I assume you were the past I just couldn't let go."

"Is that what that therapist is telling you?"

"No, Nick doesn't know anything about you. I'm afraid if he did, I'd been in a nice comfy padded cell." Katie sighed. "Go away figment of my imagination, die in the darkest corner of my mind."

"Figment?" he said and Katie let out a snort as the man's footsteps starting getting closer, and yet she didn't stop her pace. "You think I'm not real."

"I also think you're annoying." Katie muttered glancing over to him. "And now I'm imagining you wearing their clothes. This is really starting to become a classic PTSD episode. I may have to get medication or some-" the man's leg swooped underneath Katie's feet sending her falling right on her back, with wide eyes right on him. The man bent over, so the woman could see his eyes and he just smirked before standing up straight and stalking away. Katie watched until he was gone, and she wasn't sure how sane she was at this moment.

She stood to her feet to follow, and the moment she did, memory after memory assaulted her of being in that underground bunker, being totally and completely terrified that each day was going to be her last and it was his face, his smiling cocky face at the forefront.

"Katie, now!" she heard Oliver yell through her comlink and for the life of her she couldn't move. "Katie-"

"I-" she stammered spinning around unsure if what had just happened were real, or she really was going crazy. "I can't. I can't do this I'm sorry." Katie shook her head before running toward the roof exit.

It happened again. One moment she somewhere and in the next she's somewhere else without any memory in between. This time Katie found her self sitting in her shower, clutching her knees to her chest as the water fell over her. When she realized where she was, she stood from the shower, turning off the water before reaching for a towel. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom was the moment there was banging on her door. Katie froze, this time, in fear. Her heart began racing in her chest at the thought of Lian Yu possibly standing outside her door.

"Katie!" a familiar voice called. "It's Oliver! You're not answering your phone, and-" the man paused and Katie walked over to pull open the door. "I'm worried." Oliver seemed momentarily stunned at the sight of the woman wearing nothing but a towel in front of him. He cleared his throat before looking back to the woman, and he knew something was wrong. It was something in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. "Hey what's-"

"I'm sorry I just left like that." Katie said with a shake of her head. "That was totally-"

"Hey." Oliver says placing his hands on the woman's shoulders and that's when he realized she was shaking. "Katie, what happened?"

Katie stared at the man and couldn't even find it in herself to tell her that she thinks she's finally going crazy. She didn't want his pity or his worry, and definitely didn't want him trying to play her hero again. She shook her head turning away.

"Uh, Simon Lacroix, he didn't kill Sara, right?" Katie asked turning back to the man whose look of concern didn't seem to change at her blatant subject change. "Oliver, I'm fine. I guess the whole Sara thing just hit me and I'm sorry it was in the middle of a mission. If you don't want me to go out with you anymore then I-"

"Katie stop." the man interrupted. "You're my guardian. That never changes." those words held far more meaning than he would ever admit at the moment. "No, Lacroix didn't kill Sara. He was in Bludhaven when she was killed." the man shook his head. "At this point the trail is cold and-"

"The trail is never cold. We missed something, and we will find or it will find us, but this world just can't go on spinning with the bastard who killed her living without seeing justice." Oliver had yet fell into another moment where he wanted to just grab the woman in front of him and kiss her until he just couldn't breathe.

"We're finally going to bury Sara tonight." Oliver said, "I came by to check in on you and to see if you-"

"Of course." Katie said before waving for him to come inside. "I just have to-" she glanced down to her towel clothed body and sighed. "Put actual clothes on."

"Hey I've always like this look." Oliver said and Katie looked back to him with a quirked brow. "Too soon?"

"Entirely." Katie replied before turning and heading for her bedroom.

The cemetery was very cold, and equally eerie as group of friends, and family mourned the death of a woman who the world already thought dead.

Katie's eyes were locked on the head stone that read Sara's name. It was weird having her buried in the same grave, it was as if nothing had happened. Sara was really dead now. Katie was silent as the others spoke, but she felt she should say something, but she couldn't even begin to find the words to express how she was feeling.

"Laurel, we'll know." John says, taking a step forward toward the woman who couldn't stop crying. "I know this doesn't count for much, but me and Lyla, we're naming the baby Sara. We will never forget."

"Thank you." Laurel said, before dropping her head back to Oliver's chest who held her in a hug. Katie took a step forward, placing a palm to the head stone.

"I'm sorry." she whispered before turning back to the others and giving a nod before walking away.

Katie found herself once again seated on the cold grass between her parent's headstones. She'd been sitting there for a while before she heard the footsteps behind her but she didn't turn, she didn't need to.

"You should take Laurel home. I can find a way back to my place." Katie said before picking at the grass in front of her.

"John's taking Laurel home, and Felicity and Roy have already gone. So that leaves you." came Oliver's voice behind her. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes." Katie said automatically, sure she didn't really believe it but she would never say otherwise. She didn't hear movement for a few moments, but then she turned to see the man take a seat on the grass beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Being there for you." Oliver spoke and Katie rolled her eyes. "Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean-"

"It means that we aren't together anymore, Oliver." Katie interrupted. "It means you should let me come to you, instead of the other way around, because this hurts, having you here, having you always there. It just reminds me that something good is gone, and you're the one who took it away." she turned back to her parent's graves. "That's what happens. The good, it's just taken away." Katie felt the tear before she knew she was crying. Her entire body began shaking, as more tears poured from her eyes. It all seemed to hit her at once, her mother's death, and then her father's, Tommy, and Moira, and she couldn't stop. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away from his touch before standing to her feet before turning and walking away, but she stopped. She probably should've kept going, but for the life of her she couldn't. Katie turned to see Oliver stand to his feet. "I don't need you to be there for me. I need you to fight, and I'll do the same and that's the extent of anything between us." with those words, she turned and walked away taking a part of him with her.

"Yeah, she just left." spoke the whispered voice of Detective David Parker who stood behind a tree in the shadows, watching as Katie walked away from Oliver who just stood there. "I think it's really over. I should make my move, right?"

* * *

 **Author's note:**

What are you up to David?

 **Review Replies**

 **Elliebelle4444:** Oh, I know. That whole baby topic isn't going away either, and like you said maybe it'll happen. There's always a chance with our Twiver.

 **Adela:** Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. You know I actually started this story on Wattpad and got absolutely no response from readers. So I moved it here. But maybe I'll try it again once I finish this story.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking it so far, and that scene between Lian and Katie was a bit intense. He's really messing with her head, and it's starting to affect her on missions.

 **So sorry that this took a little longer to post, but life doesn't really allow for writing all the time. I want to thank everyone who has joined in with this story, and special thanks to those who've added this story to your fav and follow lists. And I would like to send virtual cookies to those who reviewed the last chapter. I love hearing from you all, and I think you should know that some pretty big spoilers are usually left in those reviews. So keep reviewing!**

 **And now for your sneak peek**

 _The moment he reached the roof, he came to a stop when he finally saw Katie standing on the edge of the roof. He heard the steps behind him._

 _"Oh my God, Kit-"_

 _"Don't." Oliver said stopping the man before he could get too close. "Just let me handle this." he turned back to the woman who stood wearing barely anything is the middle of the heavy rain. "Twinkie."_

 _"Go away!" she called over her shoulder as she looked down to the city below her._

 _"That's not happening until I get you down from that ledge." Oliver said taking careful steps forward. "I need you to come down."_

 _"Why?" she asked turning to him. "What's the point if I can't have you."_


	4. Crazy Love

**Chapter 4**

 **Crazy Love**

 _"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop."_

 _H. L. Mencken_

* * *

Never get distracted by fantasy. It was a lesson that Katie could never seem to shake. Katie had found herself living a life that didn't surround itself around the demon head, or ARGUS, or the mysteries of her parents. For just a few precious months, she was a doctor, who had a nice boyfriend, and everything just seemed right with the world. She should've known it would never last.

Katie sat at her desk in her office, staring at the black screen of her computer. She glanced over to her clock, and realized it was pretty late and she should probably head home. She only had one arm out of her lab coat, before there was a knock at her door.

"It never fails." she muttered slipping the lab coat back on before walking over to open the door. The moment she did, she saw the familiar face of Camille Lockhart, one of the counselor's of the shelter, barely keeping an older man on his feet. Katie quickly grabbed the man's other arm and help pull the man in. "What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea, one of the kitchen staff was taking out the garbage and found him lying on the ground muttering to himself." they hoisted the man up to the small exam table in the conjoined exam room connected to Katie's office. Katie grabbed her stethoscope, and placed it to the man's chest.

"He's tachycardic." Katie says pulling the stethoscope from her ears and rushing over to the medical supplies.

"What now?" Camilie asked, just as Katie rushed out with a syringe inserted into a small vial.

"I have to get his heart rate down before he goes into cardiac arrest." Katie replies, before injecting the needle into the man's shoulder. Soon the man's breathing began slowing down, but he still remained too out of it. He was muttering something, and so Katie leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

"Kelly." he said, the name coming out as a whisper.

"He said Kelly." Katie says looking back up to Camille who shrugged. Katie simply sighed before grabbing her flash light and shinning it in the man's eyes. "Call for an ambulance. He needs to get to a hospital."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well he's on something, I'm just not sure what." Katie replied.

The ambulance arrived in no time, and Katie stood watching the EMT's loading their nameless patient into the back of the truck.

"I just need your autograph before we go, doc." Katie turned and smiled, grabbing the clip board. "So word around town is, someone has a birthday in a couple of days." Katie sent a glare to the man as she handed him the clip board.

"I'm not sure who's spreading those rumors, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear Luis." Katie replied glancing back up the man in the back of the truck.

"Poor guy, this is the forth time we've picked him up this week." Luis said and Katie turned to him with a quirk brow. "Same thing, he's found totally incoherent, rambling about needing to find Kelly." the man shakes his head. "Every time we take him to the hospital, and they find nothing in his blood work."

"That's impossible, that man is obviously intoxicated with something." Katie said with a shake of her head.

"No one can figure it out. Once he sobers up, they have no choice but to let him go."

"They didn't find anything?"

"Well they did say his oxytocin and vasopressin levels were way above normal, but not enough to cause this level of delirium." Luis replied. "This is a first that he's actually sought help. We usually find him off of tenth and Howard. That area is a total mess, ever since the Malcolm Meryln decided to try to blow up the city. That part of the Glades is overrun by drugs, so there's no telling what our John Doe got mixed up in." he looked back to the truck to see the doors closing. "We should get going, see you later doc."

"See ya Luis." Katie said before watching the man jump inside the ambulance and pull away. The moment they were gone, Katie turned and headed back into her office where she grabbed her phone, looking down to the picture she took of the man before he was taken away. For some reason, she felt something was off about this whole thing and so she decided to figure out why.

Felicity sat in the lair, her fingers typing away. With no current leads to finding Sara's killer, Oliver wanted to focus on finding Thea and bringing her home. When she glanced over her shoulder she found the man standing in front of the display case staring at Katie's suit and she just rolled her eyes.

"She has a phone, you can call her you know." Felicity said turning back to her computer.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Oliver replied going back over to his seat and going back to sharpening his arrows. "Any luck finding Thea?"

"My search is still in process, but I'm sure I'll have something soon." Felicity replied, when she suddenly got a text. She stopped typing and picked up her phone. "Speaking of the Twinkie." she muttered opening the text which was an image of an old, rough looking man, and the message "Need ID Asap" Felicity looked to the message in confusion before dialing the woman back.

"Felicity?" Katie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Felicity asked.

"Because it's how you talk when you're skulking in abandoned building you think may be like a secret drug lab." Katie whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Felicity asked hoping she'd heard her friend wrong. She reached behind her, snapping her fingers to get Oliver's attention who turned to the woman in confusion. Felicity pulled her phone from her ear and put the speaker on as Oliver walked over. "Repeat that for me again?"

"Look Felicity, it's fine, I just need you to see if you can ID that picture I sent over to you." Katie whispered. "I have to-" Katie suddenly went quiet and Oliver and Felicity shared a look of concern.

"Katie?" Oliver spoke as they looked down to the phone, just as the call unexpectedly ended.

And just like that, Oliver found himself moving, acting without hesitation. He grabbed his hood from it's case and headed for the back door.

"Felicity!"

"I'm already tracking her phone!" Felicity called back, her fingers tying away to get a location of where Katie had called from.

Katie's back was pressed against the wall, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she listened to the heavy footsteps that passed by her. She slowed her breaths as she listened intently.

"He sure this is the smart move? If this blows up in our face, then we're either dead or in prison."

"I told you Hank, the boss knows what he's doing."

"I would be more inclined to believe that-"

Katie's phone suddenly started vibrating and she quickly began trying to turn it off, but it was no use. Soon there were two guns aimed at her. The building was dark, but she could make out the scruffy men who glared at her. One of them reached forward, snatching her phone from her hand.

"Hands up!" the taller of the two ordered, and Katie calmly rose her hands, as she looked between the men. "Alright, who are you?"

"Nobody, I just got lost looking for a friend of mine."

"Yeah, nobody you know is on this side of town princess, try again." the shorter of the pair replied.

"Ok, how about I show you instead." Katie said, and without warning she rushes forward grabbing the arms of the shorter man, and forcing his gun to the air, before throwing a kick to the gun in the taller one's hand, knocking the gun across the room. She struggled to pull the gun from the shorter one's hand, as the gun fired a couple rounds in the air. The man's hands loosened a bit, and so Katie kneed the man in the gut pulling the gun from his hand. "Don't move!" Both men stood out of breath, staring at the woman. "Your boss, where is he?" neither said anything, but both did turn their head to something behind her. "What-" she turned her head, and the moment she did something hit her face. It felt like some sort of powder that made her feel instantly disoriented. The gun fell from her hands, as she dizzily began backing up until she tripped and fell on her back. The last thing she saw was the blurry face of a thin man wearing glasses, before everything went dark.

 _The adrenaline was the only thing coursing through Katie's veins as she ran down the unfamiliar halls or an unfamiliar building. The unknown wouldn't stop her from running. The guards who appeared down the hall ahead of her might, and so she turned about to run away, only for the doctor along with more guards appeared. She was trapped with no where to run, but she wasn't giving up._

 _"Ms. Robins!" the doctor called carefully taking steps forward. "I need you to come back to your room. I don't want this to go somewhere it doesn't have to."_

 _"Like where? Like an innocent woman being locked in a room and treated like a prisoner?" Katie asked her eyes searching for something, anything to get her out of this situation. Suddenly a door opened and appeared a very confused older woman holding a folder._

 _"Close the door!" the doctor yelled, but Katie was already running and pushing the woman out the way. Katie was suddenly in the very fancy hall running past people who didn't even know what was happening. She couldn't stop, not until she was free. And that only happened when she didn't hear the numerous footsteps behind her. There was a guard further down the hall, who reached for his gun the moment he saw her. She quickly jolted down another hall, never stopping her pace. Soon she saw two large doors, and so she didn't hesitated to burst through them._

 _The sun blinded her for a moment, but she blinked a bit, before she was off. She had no idea where she was going, but she was finally out of her prison. Just not far enough._

"Twinkie." the voice spoke breaking through the the fuzziness of her mind. "Open your eyes." a warm hand touched the skin of her cheek. "Please just open your eyes for me." his forehead fell to rest on hers. "I need you to open your eyes." there was a desperation in his voice that found something inside of her. Something that allowed her to open her eyes.

"Oliver-" she whispered, and Oliver lifted his head before pulling the mask from his face giving her a good look at his eyes. His eyes that were still so breathtakingly blue, and now filled with relief. She placed a hand on the side of his face a smile some how finding her lips, before consciousness once again left her.

There was a pulse, and her chest still rose and fell and it was because of those two things that Oliver wasn't a raging mad man at the moment. He ended up carrying her to her car, which he drove back to the lair in hopes that Ethan would beat them there. The moment they arrived, Oliver didn't waste any time carefully hoisting the woman in his arms, who didn't even stir awake.

The moment he walked through the door, he was met with the worried faces of Felicity, John, and Roy. What was even more strange was that Ethan seemed the calmest of them all as he gestured for Oliver to lay Katie down on the table. They all looked down to the woman, unable to not see the blonde who last laid on that table. It made them more nervous. Sara's death was still fresh, still on the front of their minds and now they watched and prayed that they weren't going to have to go through that again.

"What the hell?" Ethan said, shining his light in the woman's eyes.

"What?" Oliver asked taking a step closer, and looking down to see what had caught the man's attention. The woman's pupils were dilated, and there was a strange hint of pink in her irises. "What is that?"

"No idea, but it's weird. Some guy was brought into the hospital, same discoloration in his eyes." Ethan said looking back to Oliver.

"Wait, Felicity, do you still have that picture Katie sent you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Felicity replied rushing over to get her phone, and pulling up the picture and showing Ethan. "This the guy?"

"Yeah, do you have a name. He's been through the ER a couple of times, but he never remembers his name and he never stays long enough for us to match prints or dental records."

"I'm running a search now, it's just not finished yet." the woman replied glancing over to Katie. "Katie said something about a drug lab?" they turned to Oliver. "Did you see anything?"

"I didn't look around, once I saw her I just-" Nothing else mattered. It was a fact Oliver didn't seem to want say out loud, because it was a fact that even scared Oliver. Oliver's eyes dropped back to Katie who he wished would just open her eyes. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"I don't-" Ethan took a step forward, grabbing her wrist and looking down to his watch. After a few moments, he just shook his head. "Her vitals are normal." he leaned forward. "Hey, Kit can you hear me?" there was no reply and he sighed. "C'mon, I need you to wake up."

"Let me try." Oliver says stepping forward, and the doctor moved out of the way as Oliver reached down and took one of Katie's hand's in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Twinkie, it's me. It's Liver-" he bent down placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm right here, I just need you to open your eyes." Suddenly a gasp escaped the woman's lips, and she opened her eyes to once again see deep blue eyes looking down to her. "There you are."

"Here I am." she whispered through a dry throat, placing a hand to the side of Oliver's cheek and then surprising everyone in the room before lifting her head, meeting her lips with his.

"Ok, what's happening?" Felicity verbalizing everyone's thought's at the moment.

The moment they pulled apart, Oliver too felt a bit confused but it wasn't the dominant emotion at the moment. The moment his lips parted from hers, he only wanted to bring them back to the place against her lips where they belonged. She smiled, before leaning forward once again, only for Oliver to instantly snap back to reality and pull away. Katie sat up slightly confuse with disappointment written on her face, when she suddenly asked another question everyone was wondering.

"Why did I just kiss you?" Oliver looked at the woman and just wordlessly shrugged. She closed her eyes, groaning as she lied back on the table. "What the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"There was this John Doe who was brought in by one of the counselors of the shelter. I noticed there was something wrong with his eyes, and he was tachycardic. EMT's came to get him and Luis was there-" she looked over to Ethan who nodded. "Said he knew the guy, they been picking him up in these random places and the last place was this near tenth and Howard. I asked around and that's how I ended up in that abandoned store. There were these guys, but I got the drop on them, and then-" that where her memories end. "I don't-" she looked over to Ethan. "I don't remember."

"I think you were drugged Kit." Ethan said taking a step forward. "Follow my finger." the man moved his finger from side to side and Katie followed it without any problem.

"Really? I feel fine, normal."

"Except for waking up and kissing your ex-boyfriend." Felicity blurted out, looking instantly horrified that she said that out loud. "I mean, I'm glad you're alright." Katie simply shook her head before looking over to Oliver, and there was something different about him. His skin seemed a bit brighter maybe, she hadn't really paid attention, but he also seem a bit bulkier, like he'd really been working out. Her mouth suddenly went dry when very impure thoughts began running rampant around her head and she had to turn away. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"I don't know." Katie says once again sitting up, this time, turning and standing from the table. She felt a bit dizzy, and hobbled a bit, but an arm wrapped around her waist to steady her." Thanks-" she turned to see Oliver, and her heart began to drum in her chest, at the touch of his hand on her waist, and their bodies pressed against each other. She unknowingly began leaning in closer to the man, this time it was she who noticed it and quickly jerked from his grasp. "What the hell is happening to me?" she looked at Oliver for a moment, slowly backing away, before moving Roy to stand in front of her.

"Hey, this is not where I want to be." Roy said, attempting to move, only for Katie to grab his shirt and pull him back. She looked over to Ethan.

"I'm starting to believe I've been drugged." Katie says looking over to Oliver who looked as confused as she.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked and Katie couldn't tear her eyes from Oliver who seemed to be staring at her just as intently.

"I have no freaking clue." she said with a shake of her head, before looking back to Ethan. "I need to get out of here. Something's not right, I feel weird, and I think it has something to do with-" she turned back to the archer. "I think it's you."

"I didn't do anything." Oliver said as the accusing stares turned to him. "I found her and brought her back here. That's it.

"It's something else, and until we figure it out, I just don't think we should be in the same room." Katie says before slapping the back of Roy's head. "Take me home."

"Hey!" Roy said grabbing the back of his head. "I liked it better when you were unconscious." he looked over to Oliver who tossed him the car keys before he turned to Katie who was already heading for the door. Roy had to quicken his step to catch up to the woman who seemed intent on placing as much distance between her and Oliver as possible. "Hey, you were just attacked and left for dead will you-" Katie stopped walking, her hand going to clutch her chest as she collapsed to the ground. "What's wrong, what's happening?" Katie turned to the man with wide eyes unsure how to answer that question. Roy just turned his head back toward the club and yelled for help.

Captain Quentin Lance was bored. It happened all too often lately since he'd been chained to this desk. There was a knock at his door, and a smile pulled at his face at the sight of his daughter.

"You know you look an awful lot like my daughter." The man joked as he stood to his feet. "They must be keeping you busy over there at the DA's office if you can't even pay a visit to your old man."

"I'm sorry dad." Laurel replied bringing her arms around the man in hug.

"Nah, I get it. You're a busy woman, I'm glad you stopped by though." Lance said walking around to take his seat at his desk. "You haven't heard from Sara, have you?"

There was a pang in Laurel's gut at the mention of her sister's name, especially coming from her father. She had yet to tell him the truth about Sara's death. she was too afraid of the damage it could do to his already fragile heart.

"Uh, no why?" she replied hoping her nervousness wasn't too obvious.

"No reason, I just wanted to see how she was doing and ask her about a friend of hers." the man replied with a shrug.

"Sara didn't really have many friends."

"Well the Canary had one or two. One in particular who saved my life, on more that one occasion." the man said with a shake of his head. "I don't even know what I would even ask."

"What's up dad?" Laurel asked taking a step forward the sit across from the man. Quentin looked up to his daughter and sighed.

"I think I know something, I'm not supposed to know and now that I think I know it, I don't know what to do with it." he rambled off.

"Well you're a smart guy, dad. I'm sure you can handle this." Laurel replied when there was sudden knock at Quentin's door. Both Lance's turned to see the familiar reporter who recently returned to Starling.

"Ms. Lane, you're back." Quentin deadpanned. "And for the third time this week. It must be my lucky day."

"I like to think that any man who gets the pleasure of my company as much as you have, must be lucky." Lois said with a smile before turning to Laurel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, I was just stopping by for a visit." Laurel said standing to her feet. "Ms. Lane-"

"Please call me Lois." the reporter suggested with a smile.

"Lois, if you don't mind me asking, what story could you find so compelling that you would leave your city?"

"Well after I broke the story about Sebastian Blood's connection to the attack on the city all those months ago, I got to thinking, how did someone so prestigious, so for the people, hide the fact that he'd been working with the terrorist, Slade Wilson."

"Is there really a story, after they found the man dead in his office?" Laurel asked.

"With Sebastian, probably not, but the thing is, this isn't the first time someone in power was hiding dangerous secrets and every time we find out about them it's too late. I decided I wanted to change that."

"So who's at the center of your next story?"

"Dr. Robins." Quentin answered with a shake of his head.

"Twinkie?" Laurel asked glancing over to her father before turning back to Lois. "You think she's hiding some big dark secret?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that her mother's suicide doesn't make sense, and her father's body mysteriously disappeared from his grave." Lois said with a shrug. "She knows something, and I think I'll be sticking around here until I found out."

"Annoying the hell out of me apparently." Quentin replies and the reporter smiles over to him.

"Oh come on, you're starting to like me. I can tell." Lois replied only for the man to just shake his head.

"Alright, I guess I will leave you two to whatever is you two will be doing." Laurel said before turning to her father. "Talk to you later dad."

"Bye honey." the man waved as his daughter left.

Laurel hurried to the the elevator, pulling her phone from her purse as she did. She dialed the familiar number of Felicity Smoak.

"Hey, it's me. Is Oliver there?"

Katie hated the way their eyes were watching her. They all just stood there, staring as if at any moment she was going to break. She looked over to Ethan who held the stethoscope to her chest.

"I told you I'm fine." she said for what felt like the one hundredth time. "Maybe it was just a side affect from whatever I was given."

"Which we have no idea what it is or what it's actually doing to you." Oliver spoke and she chose to not even look at him. Especially since every time she did, she felt the need to be closer to him.

"Alright, this makes no sense, but from what Roy described , you were tachycardia-"

"English please." Felicity said slightly raising her hand. "For those without a medical degree."

"My heart was beating really fast. Faster than it should-" she shook her head. She placed a hand on her chest as she remembers the sensation suddenly striking her. "Felt like it was going to jump out of my chest."

"What causes that?" Felicity asks.

"Lot of things, but for someone without any history of heart problems, I'm not even sure where to start." Ethan replied looking over to Katie.

"Anyone else think it's weird that Katie's John doe from earlier was having the same problems with his heart and no so is she?" John asked looking around.

"You need to find out what's wrong with the John Doe." Oliver suggest looking over to Ethan. "Since he's still at the hospital, you could run your tests or whatever to figure out that the hell this is."

"The thing is, we've done every test imaginable to figure out what this guy is on and everything comes up clean."

"Well try again!" Oliver snapped. "What happens when this happens again, and it doesn't just go away. What happens when her heart beats so fast that it just gives out." Oliver took a step toward the man. "You're the doctor here-"

"And you're the hero!" Ethan snapped with just as much veracity. It always surprised them that he was never as intimidated by the archer as most would. "I bet the bastard who did this to her knows more about this then I do. So fine, I run the tests again, but how about you find this guy." Ethan said before turning to Katie. "Until we find out what's wrong with you, you don't get alone time. Heart attacks are not fun, especially if there's no one there with you." the doctor grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, and the moment he was gone, everyone's eyes turned back to Katie.

"Will you stop looking at me. I'm fine, really." she hopped from the table.

"Right." Oliver said turning to Roy. "Roy, suit up. We're going back to look around, see if these guys left anything behind." Roy nodded before the pair went about getting suited.

It was when they were all suited up, and ready to go did Katie notice the sudden nervousness moving around her.

"Felicity, let me know when that scan is complete." Oliver said before turning to Katie. "Please stay here until I get back." Katie silently nodded before Oliver then turned to John. "Please make sure she stays here until I get back." John chuckled, but nodded as well. "Let's go Roy." the men began heading for the door, and Katie unconsciously began to follow, but the distance was getting too far too fast, and that's when she felt to ramming in her chest one again. Oliver's hand had only touched the door when she realized what was happening.

"Oliver wait!" she called and the man stopped and turned back to her. "You can't leave." He pulled the hood back from his head and walked back over to her, as her hand went to her chest.

"Hey." he quickly moved, dropping his bow to grab her arm, and help her to sit in a nearby chair before kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"It was going to happen again. I could feel it." Katie said looking to the man's eyes. "I think it happens when we're not together." the woman turned away. "Kelly-" she looked over to Felicity. "The John Doe kept calling her name. It was happening to him because she wasn't there." she turned back to Oliver. "I was in that abandoned building, and then something happened and the next thing I remember is seeing you."

"You were the first person she saw after she was given the drug." Felicity stated.

"Ok." John says. "Until we figure out the dynamics of this, Oliver stays with Katie." Oliver glanced over to the man and simply nodded. "I'll head out with Roy, see if we can get any leads on these guys."

Oliver turned back to Katie who he caught once again staring at him in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. He quickly cleared his throat, and stood to his feet, taking a step back. He wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but he knew he couldn't get distracted. Not again.

"Right." Oliver said before turning to the man. "Call me if you get something." the men simply nodded before turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry." Katie said suddenly and the man turned back and shook his head.

"This isn't your fault. You're not controlling this." Oliver replied before clearing his throat and nudging his head toward the bathroom. "I'm going to get changed, you'll be alright if I-"

"I think so." Katie replied before the man turned and walked away. She didn't say anything, but the growing distance between them did make her nervous, but it seemed to reassure her to know that he was on the other side of the door. "I can't believe this is happening." Katie stood to her feet and began pacing. "I'm supposed to be placing barriers between me and Oliver, I'm supposed to be getting over him not-" she stopped and glanced over to the bathroom. "Not hating not being able to see his face when he's not around." Felicity was usually silent, and so Katie turned to the woman who simply stared at her. "You're supposed to say something comforting right now."

"Oh, no." Felicity said with a shake of her head. "You don't want to hear what I want to say right now." the woman chuckled before going back to her computer to check her search.

"And why is that?" Katie asked and the woman took a deep breath.

"Because you're not going to like it." Felicity replied.

"Hasn't stopped you before." Katie replied and Felicity smiled before spinning her chair to face the woman.

"I think this was meant to happen." Katie looked at the woman with wide eyes. "That this is a sign that you and Oliver belong together."

"Are you serious?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "A sign? This whole thing is a sign that there are very fucked up individuals in the world who create mood altering drugs that I don't know can kill me or not. This has nothing to do with me and Oliver. I was given a drug and he was the first person I saw. Hell if you walked in there, I'd probably be imagining you naked right now." Felicity eyes widen and Katie closed her eyes and sighed.

"So you're imagining him naked?" Felicity asked.

"I hate you." Katie muttered turning to continue her pace, glancing over to the door as she did. Her feet only stopped when she heard steps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Laurel. Katie couldn't even explain why the sight of the woman made her angry. "What are you doing here?" her tone was very accusatory, very blunt and for some reason she didn't care and both Laurel and Felicity seemed to noticed.

"I called Felicity, she told me you guys were here." Laurel replied. "I was just visiting with my dad and that reporter, Lois Lane is back in Starling, and she seems obsessed with finding something on you." the door to the bathroom opened and Oliver looked over to see Laurel and for some reason Katie didn't like the way Laurel was looking at him.

"Thanks Laurel, I will handle it." Katie said, an obvious dismissal that everyone in the world saw.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to you because I thought we were actually getting along." Laurel replied very confused in this moment.

"Don't mind the she monster here." Felicity said standing to her feet and grabbing Katie's arm who she noticed kept inching toward Laurel . "She's been drugged."

"Seriously?" the woman asked concerned turning back to Katie. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just think that I would be better if you would just disappear." Katie said, trying to pull from the grip Felicity had on her.

"What exactly is this drug doing to her?" Laurel asked looking over to Oliver.

"Don't look at him you whore!" Katie yelled, and the moment the words came out of her mouth she instantly regretted it, clamping her hands over her mouth and turning to Felicity who seemed to be fighting off the urge to burst out laughing. "Laurel I-" she turned back to the woman who looked hurt by her words. "I'm sorry, I don't know what-" she shook her head before turning to Oliver who wasn't sure how to even respond. "Take me home-" Oliver simply nodded. "Like now before I call someone else a whore."

"Right." Oliver said, grabbing his jacket and Katie sent another apologetic look to Laurel before quickening her step to follow after the man.

Once they were gone, Laurel and Felicity just stood there before turning to each other, and Felicity couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry, but-" she could barely speak as she laughed. "You got to admit that was funny." Laurel simply rolled her eyes before turning and leaving.

The entire ride to Katie's loft was spent in silence, as she sat in the passenger side of her car as Oliver drove. The was until she heard what sounded like a stifled snicker. She turned to him with a quirked brow to see that he was actually fighting not to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" she asked and he turned to her and just shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He answered trying and failing to pull the smile from his mouth. "This is serious, and-" he couldn't finish the sentence without laughing, and Katie simply punched him in the arm before turning back to look out her window. "I'm sorry Twinkie- Katie, sorry. No one has ever been called a whore for looking at me."

"They have, just probably not out loud." Katie says looking over to him. "You probably are loving this." He looked over to her and sighed before turning away.

"I'm not." he said looking to the road ahead. "It's a distraction and we have more important things we should be doing." he looked back over to Katie who looked back to the window in guilt. "Hey, this isn't your fault." Katie didn't say anything. "I will admit that this is slightly entertaining."

"I'm glad I can entertain you." Katie said.

When Katie walked into her loft, she flicked on the light and took in a tired breath, but stopped when she turned to see Oliver still standing outside the door.

"Have you become a vampire since the last time you were here?" she asked and he smiled.

"I told myself I would only come in when you invited me in." Oliver replied. "I would stop coming to you and let you come to me, like you wanted."

"Since when have you cared what I wanted?" Katie muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Get in here, and close the door please. I have nosy neighbors who like the fact that I date a cop." Katie brought her hands to her face and groan. "God, I'm so glad he's working in Central City for that case."

"Yeah, what a relief." Oliver muttered before stepping inside and closing the door.

"I need to like shower this day away." Katie said turning back to the man. "Just stay here, I seem to be fine when I know you're not too far away."

"I'm not going anywhere." Oliver assured and Katie simply nodded before turning and walking toward her room. Oliver did feel a bit sorry for her, because he knew she couldn't control what she was feeling, but there was a very small part of him, one he's not very proud of that likes her having these emotions for him. Since they've started talking again, their relationship has been really cold and he expected it, but he didn't like it. He didn't like not talking to her, kissing her, making love to her just whenever he got the urge. He simply missed being around her, and now it was like for a while he could have that back.

Oliver knew this was probably dangerous, and that it was all just another way that he could once again lose focus on what's really important. And yet he heard the distant sound of water falling from the shower and he couldn't help but wish he could join her. He shook his head and decided to take his mind off of it and so he began looking around. He'd seen this loft many times, but never this close. The design of the place was simple, no bright colors or weird pictures, just necessities. He walked over to stand in front of the glass doors that led to the terrace, before stepping out and taking in a breath of fresh air as he listened to the always audible city. He glanced up to the building he usually stood perched and just shook his head, because even he had to admit how creepy it is for him to just be up there staring at her.

"Are you still there?!" he heard her voice call in the distance, and he chuckled before turning and heading back inside.

"I am still here!" Oliver called back. "I'm still not going anywhere Twinkie." he shook his head, because no matter how much he tried, he could not stop with the nickname. "Sorry, Katie."

"It's fine! I think I will always be your Twinkie anyways." she replied and Oliver stopped and turned in the direction of her room, not expecting her to say that and definitely not expecting the emotions that hit him when she said that she would always be his. He turned away, and began looking around, finding himself drawn to her book shelf. There were mostly medical books, but he did find a few copies of Harry Potter that made him chuckle. He remembers there watching the movie one night it came on tv and he thought it was stupid, but she loved it. He glanced up, and chuckled at the sight of a stuffed smiling banana, wearing a sombrero.

"I should've known you'd be out here snooping." he heard Katie and turned.

"I wasn't-" he stopped and for a few brief moments for got how to speak. "uh-" he didn't expect her to come out wearing a very thin tank top and even shorter shorts. "What-" he forced himself to look away, back at the banana, which he grabbed. "What is this?" Katie walked over and stiffened slightly at the sight of the toy.

"One of the others must have unpacked that." Katie whispered reaching forward and taking the stuffed banana with a shake of her head. "This is nothing." she simply walked off toward the kitchen, opening the garbage and tossing it inside. "Are you hungry, I think there is like left over Chinese." she glanced over to the man who had a very familiar look on his face. It was the look he gave when he wanted her to talk, and that was not accepting her intentional dismissal of the topic. "Don't do that, it's-" Oliver walked over, reaching inside the garbage and pulling out the stuffed fruit and sitting in on the counter. "That's not sanitary."

"I didn't give this to you, did I?" Oliver asked wondering if that's why she hated it so much.

"No, I bought it myself, and it was stupid and right now I just think it should go in the garbage." she reached to grab it, only for Oliver to pull it away. Katie let out a frustrated breath, before meeting the man's eyes one again. "You know what, fine. Do you remember that night in all of the Slade craziness when I stayed with Felicity-"

"When you made up the story that she was scared to stay by herself because of Slade. When you thought-" Oliver stopped, because they were venturing to a topic that they chose to simply ignore once upon a time, and at the moment he wasn't sure he should bring it up.

"It's alright to say it. When I thought I was pregnant." Katie said choosing to look back down to the stuffed hat wearing banana and chuckled. "We stopped at this very shady drug store to get some tests, and I was freaking out a little bit and while I was paying for my stuff, that thing was on the counter staring at me with that stupid smile and it hit me, right there."

"What?" Oliver asked and Katie turned back to him.

"I think it was the moment I realized that I think I wanted it. That even though it made no sense, and that were neck deep in Slade's shit, a part of me wanted that baby, your-" she sighed with a smile. "Your baby. So I bought it as, I don't know, a gift for the possible Twiver baby I could've been carrying." she shook her head before turning and grabbing the banana, only for Oliver to once again pull it away. "Fine, keep it." Katie turned around, her eyes searching her wine rack before grabbing a bottle. "If you want food, it's in the fridge, but I figure I'm going to just drink myself to sleep."

"Do you really think you should mix drunk Twinkie, with mildly psychotic Twinkie?" Oliver asked and Katie sent a playful glare over her shoulder before turning and grabbing a wine glass.

"Probably not, but I have the day off tomorrow and some might say that being given a drug that makes you not want to be separated from you ex boyfriend is reason enough to drink." Katie replied before taking her glass and bottle and venturing back to the living room.

Oliver stood there for a moment, his eyes on the banana for a few moments before he grabbed it and followed the woman into the living room, dropping it on the coffee table.

"We never talked about it." Oliver said and Katie rolled her eyes as she poured her wine. "After it happened, we pretended as if it didn't but we never actually discussed it."

"Well I figured you telling me that if the situation were reversed and that if we were the ones with a pregnancy scare, it would be the worse thing ever." Katie replied turning to the man on the couch as she brings her glass to her lips.

"I know, and that was a very shitty thing to say because I knew it wasn't true. I was so worried about Slade, and not wanting to put anything else in the middle of our fight, and then when I found out it was you that thought she was pregnant, but you weren't and I-" he glanced over to the banana on the table smiling over to them. "I think I was disappointed."

"Wanting something you didn't even know you wanted." Katie said and he turned back to her with a nod. "I get it. It's why seeing Lyla and John with little Sara was tough." the woman placed her glass on the table, and dropped her head to rest on the back of the couch. "Have you ever imagined what our lives would've have been like if that test ended up being positive?"

"Not really." Oliver lied, because he had. Quite a few times it was one of the many thoughts that haunted his dreams.

"Well I have. It was going to be a boy." she smiled lifting her eyes to Oliver. "He was going to be beautiful. Probably have your eyes." Oliver turned to the woman who took his breath away every time he looked at her. He had to remember that this woman sitting across from him, wasn't completely herself at the moment. The woman across from him probably hated him for what he's done. "We were going to name him Thomas." He shouldn't be getting pulled in, shouldn't be losing focus on what's important, and yet in this moment he can feel the Arrow leaving, and the Oliver Queen fleeting only leaving her Liver, the part of himself he keeps just for her. He dropped his head against the couch, only now realizing how close they were as he smelled the hint of wine on her breath.

"Nah, you know I think it would've been a girl." Oliver said returning the smile. "She would be just as beautiful as her mother."

Katie stared at the man in front of her and she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't pretend that the feelings inside of her weren't there screaming at her to do one thing, and so she gave up and just did it.

"You know what, screw it." Katie muttered before practically jumping into the man's arms and slamming her lips into his. It was that moment that Oliver stopped thinking, stopped pausing and just gave in to what everything inside of him wanted. His arms wrapped around her, deepening the kiss with absolutely no intention to stop.

Felicity shot up her fists in victory when the search finally finished and she finally got an ID on their John Doe.

"Hello Henry." she muttered to herself just as the back entrance opened and in walked John and Roy, who both looked a bit exhausted. "Any luck?"

"Yeah." John says walking over to disarm his gun and return it back to the weapon's drawers. "Apparently now that the Vertigo is off the streets, another big drug is trying to sweep the streets." Roy said with a shake of his head.

"One that turns you into a crazy person?" Felicity asked.

"No, one that makes the person you love, love you back." John replied walking over to take a seat. "Our kingpin is trying to profit off the heart."

"You're kidding me." Felicity said turning to the man.

"I wish he was, but he's not. It's called Number Nine." Roy replied pulling off his hood.

"You're kidding. As in Love Potion Number Nine?" Felicity said with a shake of her head. "Our criminals are so unoriginal. We find the guy?"

"Not yet, but we think we know where he's located. A couple of guys we spoke to said they've been seeing the drug moving along the east side. It's not popular which is why I figure our love doctor is testing the drug on the homeless." John said glancing around the basement. "Where's Katie and Oliver?"

"Oh, he took her home after Katie called Laurel a whore." Felicity said, still giggling at the memory.

"Really?" Roy said pulling back on his hoodie. "I can't believe I missed that."

"It was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. You should've seen the look on Laurel's face. I know it's horrible to find it funny, but in the moment it was." Felicity replied turning to the serious face of John. "You're judging me, aren't you?"

"I am, but that's not what troubles me. You think it was a good idea to let Oliver and Katie go off alone, with this number nine in her system?"

"I'm sure Oliver can stay strong and-" Felicity stopped mid sentence when she realized that it was going to be a lie. "Shit, we should probably get over there-" she stopped talking when the door to the basement once again pulled open, and in rushed Ethan whose eyes darted across the basement.

"Where is Kit?" he asked seriously turning to the others.

"Oliver took her home, why?" Felicity asked standing to her feet. She noticed the look in his eyes and just knew. "The John Doe-"

"We found Kelly. She was the worker who found him behind the shelter. Apparently when she came to visit him to see how he was, he attacked her. We got her out of there, but his heart once again started beating too fast and several of the vessels ruptured."

"Is he alright?" Roy asked and Ethan turned to him.

"No, he's dead." Ethan replied before turning and stalking toward the door. "I'm going to check on Kit."

"Hey, I'll come with you!" John said standing to his feet and turning to Felicity.

"Good idea. I think there might be a brawl if Ethan finds Oliver wasn't as strong as we hoped with Katie while she's not herself." Felicity replied and the man nodded before rushing to catch up to the doctor.

If you asked Oliver years ago if one person could become his whole world in just a matter of moments, he would tell you that you were crazy. But as his lips trailed against Katie's jaw, to the crook of her neck causing a moan to escape her lips, he could honestly say that he had forgotten everything outside the room they were in. They'd somehow ended up on the carpeted floor, their bodies pressed together, as they're lips and hands roamed each others bodies.

The moment was perfect until he heard the distant sound of an annoying banging coming from somewhere. Oliver pulled back, but barely, as they're rapid breaths mingled.

"Do you hear something?" he asked breathlessly.

"No." Katie replied before lifting her head to join their lips once more. "You're wearing too many clothes." she moaned against his lips as she began pulling at his shirt, which he let over his head before hooking her leg along his hip trying to bring him even closer. The banging only got louder, and Oliver once again pulled away.

"Oliver!" he heard John's voice yell and he turned his head. "Oliver, are you in there?" Oliver turned back to Katie who looked up to him, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Shit." he muttered finally coming back to reality. "What am I-this was a mistake."

"What?" Katie asked in confusion as Oliver pulled himself from her grasp. She sat up unsure what was happening. "Oliver-"

"I shouldn't have-" he shook his head, before grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. He turned to Katie. "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't do this." the hurt that washed over her face felt like a kick in his gut. He took a step toward her, but she simply jumped to her feet before rushing to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He was about to go to her when the knocking once again grabbed his attention.

"Oliver!"

Oliver quickly rushed over, before pulling open the door finding John and Ethan standing there.

"What the hell took you so long to open the door?" Ethan asked barging into the loft past Oliver. "Where's Kit?" Oliver stepped aside to let John in before turning to Ethan.

"She's in her bedroom." Oliver replied and Ethan looked at him before looking to his neck. "What?"

"Are those-" he took a step forward and pulled Oliver's shirt, only for Oliver to push him away. "Are those hickeys?" he looked up with wide eyes. "Tell me you didn't sleep with my friend who is under the influence of drugs right now."

"Ethan-" John tried to warn, but the doctor wasn't even listening.

"No, I want to hear the words come out of his mouth." Ethan said taking off his jacket and rolling up her sleeves.

"Ethan, calm down. I didn't sleep with Katie." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "We just-" he sighed thinking of what almost happened. "We sort of got carried away, but I stopped it."

"Wait, did you say you stopped it?" Ethan asked and Oliver nodded in confusion. "Shit!" Ethan said before rushing down the hall to Katie's room.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked turning to John as the followed the doctor.

"John Doe died. Apparently after being rejected by Kelly." John replied as they both walked over to see Ethan trying to open the door to Katie's bedroom, only to find it locked.

"Kit, it's Ethan , open the door!" Ethan yelled, but there was no answer.

"Move." Oliver practically shoved Ethan out of the way, before throwing a foot to the door, causing it to burst open. All three men, barreled through the door only to find the room empty. "Where-" his eyes went to the open window and he rushed over, sticking his head out. The rain he'd just now noticed, fell hitting his face as he looked up the stairs that led to the roof. He didn't hesitate to climb out, rushing up the stairs. The moment he reached the roof, he came to a stop when he finally saw Katie standing on the edge of the roof. He heard the steps behind him.

"Oh my God, Kit-"

"Don't." Oliver said stopping the man before he could get too close. "Just let me handle this." he turned back to the woman who stood wearing barely anything is the middle of the heavy rain. "Twinkie."

"Go away!" she called over her shoulder as she looked down to the city below her.

"That's not happening until I get you down from that ledge." Oliver said taking careful steps forward. "I need you to come down."

"Why?" she asked turning to him. "What's the point if I can't have you."

"You do have me!" Oliver said taking another step forward. "No matter where we are, or what happens between us, you will always have me." she shook her head before turning away. "Twinkie-"

"You left me. You always leave me, and I don't understand what I did-"

"Nothing, you did nothing Twinkie, I promise you that." Oliver said firmly coming right behind the woman. "It was never your fault. It was me-" he stopped when he saw her move. "Katie, please just come down!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if I wasn't here? If I weren't around making everything so damn complicated."

"I don't think so." Oliver spoke in a shaky breath. "I think if you were gone things would be a little bit more complicated because it would be a world without you, and a world without you doesn't get to have me either." she didn't reply, and Oliver couldn't wait for her to do anything, and so he quickly grabbed the woman, pulling her from the ledge, before they both crashed back on the roof. "Are you alright?" Katie pulled from his grasp, before standing to her feet and heading back toward the stairs back to her room. Oliver made to follow, only for Ethan to step in front of him. "Ethan-"

"Actually, no, right now I talk you listen. Whatever this is, it's dangerous and now you're tangled in this with her. That makes you responsible for her life right now-" Oliver took a step toward the man, bringing them very close.

"I would move if I were you." Oliver ordered, before John placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. Ethan begrudgingly moved, allowing Oliver to get past them.

"You need to back off a little." John said and Ethan turned to him.

"No, I just saw someone's heart explode, and I don't want that to happen to her." Ethan snapped. "I'm not backing off." he glanced down to his watch. "They should be preforming the autopsy, so hopefully I'll know something soon." he looked back over to John. "Any luck finding the guy responsible."

"Not yet, but we're close. "

"I just hope you get close enough." Ethan muttered before walking around the man.

The next morning, they found themselves back in the lair waiting for Felicity to return from work. That was a whole other can of worms that they'd only recently gotten over. It was still a bit strange to think the woman was working at QC with this Ray Palmer guy who seemed to have come out of no where, but right now it wasn't the issue. At the moment, Oliver stood across the room where he watched Katie who chose to sit off to herself away from him and the others. She hadn't spoken a word to him, and in reality he didn't expect her to. He felt like a jerk all over again, once again breaking her heart and he hated himself for it.

"Should one of us go talk to her?" Roy asked suddenly appearing at Oliver's side. "I should do it, since she's not giving you any of those cutesy looks anymore." Oliver turned a glare toward the man who didn't even notice. "Yeah, I should go. I think I might hit you if you made her cry or something." Roy took a step forward, only for Oliver to grab his shoulder to stop him. They all turned at the sound of high heeled feet coming down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. There was this thing with another thing and everything was screwed up." Felicity said rushing over to her computer. She glanced over to Katie who didn't even look in their direction. "She still mad at you?" she whispered looking over to Oliver.

"You said you ID-ed our John Doe." Oliver said ignoring the woman's question.

"Yeah." Felicity replied taking a seat behind her computer before pulling up an image of a young soldier. "Meet Henry Carver. Decorated war vet who I guess fell on hard times."

"Anything in his history give us a clue to whoever did this?" Oliver asked looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"I think so." Felicity said typing away. "Records show that before Henry just went of the grid, he was seeing a counselor who specializes in treating soldiers." another image appeared on the screen. "Doctor Lawrence Price was revoke of his medical license after it was discovered that he'd been doing illegal experiments on some of his patients who couldn't afford their sessions."

"So this Price guy is our love doctor?" Roy asked and Felicity nodded.

"Well it would seem so." the woman replied just as the door open and they all turned to see John and Ethan walk inside.

"Hey, what did the autopsy find?" Oliver asked walking over to the doctor.

"Where is Kit, we need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." Ethan said seriously, as he looked around the basement. The others did the same, noticing the chair she'd been sitting in earlier was now empty. "Please tell me you know where she is."

"Felicity-"

"Tracking her cell phone." Felicity said spinning her chair and typing away. "Shit-" the woman stood to her feet and walked across the room before reaching down and picking up Katie's discarded phone.

"How do we find her now?" Roy asked and Felicity turned to Oliver who sighed. "Where would she even go?"

"You said that Henry attacked Kelly when he saw her." Oliver said turning to Ethan. "Why?"

"Because he made advances, that she didn't return." Ethan replied with a shake of his head.

"So he loves this woman and then she tells him that she doesn't want him and he tries to kill her." Oliver tries piecing together the rationale.

"She was the reason that they couldn't be together." Felicity spoke turning to the man. "With that logic, why isn't Katie here trying to stick an arrow in you?" Oliver turned away in thought when it suddenly hit him.

"Because she usually only blames one person for us not being together." Oliver muttered before stalking over to one of the drawers and pulling out a vial.

"Laurel." Felicity said as they all watched the man. "She's going after Laurel. The whole whore thing isn't so funny anymore."

"What is that?" Ethan asked coming over to the man who loaded the vial into an injector gun.

"Mild tranquilizer. Should knock her out long enough for us to find this doctor Price tonight and entice him to give us a cure."

Katie sat on the bench across from the courthouse, her hood pulled over her face as she stared at the doors. She watched every person who pushed through the doors, until she saw the woman she'd been waiting for. Laurel was totally oblivious as she walked down the many stairs, her cell phone pressed against her ear. Katie stood to her feet and began following the woman from the other side of the street, never taking her eyes off the woman who stopped at a coffee cart. She was just about to cross the street, when someone caught her arm and pulled her. She turned to see Oliver, and simply rolled her eyes.

"You know I thought us being separated, was a bad thing?" Oliver said sliding his hand to grasp hers as he continued pulling her further and further away from Laurel.

"Maybe the drug is evolving." Katie muttered trying to jerk her arm from Oliver's grasp. "Let me go."

"Why, so you can have a chat with Laurel."

"Well less of a chat and more of a my fist hitting her face." Katie replied still trying to pull away from the man. "It's her fault. Everything is always her fault."

"No-" Oliver said before grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her into an empty alley away from prying eyes. "It's not Laurel's fault and it's not your fault, it's me. I'm to blame, so you want to hate someone, you want to hit someone, then I'm the person." Katie turned her back to him. "Katie,-"

"You're right." she said before turning back to the man. "I do blame you." and without warning she tossed a punch toward the man, that he dodged, before taking a step back.

"Twinkie-"

"Don't Twinkie me!" Katie snapped, before throwing another punch, this time he caught her arm before twisting it behind her back and pushing her toward the wall, only for her to kick her feet up and running up a few feet on the wall before doing a flip over Oliver, causing him to lose his grip. He quickly turned to her out of breath.

"That was good." he said. "But I'm not fighting you."

"That's fine with me." Katie replied before taking a step toward the man, only for something to suddenly hit the back of her shoulder. She glanced over to see a dart sticking from her shoulder before turning to see John standing further down the alley. "And I thought you were on my side." those were the last words before she passed out. Oliver quickly grabbed her, before hoisting her in his arms.

"This feels like deja vu, doesn't it?" John asked and Oliver turned a glare to the man. "Why don't I grab the car."

"Good idea." Oliver said before the man turned and rushed off. Oliver sighed glancing down to the woman in his arms. "Don't worry, I'm going to fix this."

 _The air was burning Katie's lungs as she climbed over the brick fence that separated the rest of the world from her prison. She practically threw herself from the top, letting herself fall onto the grass with a thump. She wanted to just lay there and let her body rest, but that wasn't possible. Not now, not when she didn't know if she were safe or not. Katie pushed herself to her feet and searched the area. She could see people, and cars past the trees up ahead and she didn't hesitate to run. When she finally made it to the populated streets, she stood unsure which direction she should go. When she arrived at the embassy, she'd been immediately moved to another location, she just wasn't sure where and now she still didn't know. She could tell that she was still in Bosnia, that much she knew, but which part was still in question. Katie decided that standing and doing nothing was not an option, so she began walking, slyly grabbing a hijab from a shop cart, and quickly bringing it around her face as she walked._

 _Katie walked across the road, when suddenly a man pulling a foot cart almost came crashing into her. She slipped falling to the ground, when someone stepped from the cart and quickly walked over to her._

 _"I'm sorry, I think my driver is blind in one eye." the man said holding out a hand to her to help her to her feet. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah." Katie says standing to her feet and letting her eyes scan the street. "I'm fine." she turned to keep walking, only for the man to catch her arm._

 _"Hey, you're American?" he asked and Katie simply nodded. "So am I, well I'm sure you've figured that out by now. I'm actually here researching a very-"_

 _"Look, I'm fine really, but I have to go, like now."_

 _"Hey, if you want I can give you a ride." the man said pointing to the cart. "I can't promise I can get you where you need to be in one piece, but at least you'll get there." Katie looked unsure as she glanced between the man and the cart and she figured she really did need to get off of her feet and she could use the speed of the cart to place distance between her and the agents after her._

 _"Alright, I'll take the ride." Katie said and the man nodded before moving aside and helping her inside. He took up the seat beside her before, slapping the side of the cart, and soon the cart was moving._

 _"You know I didn't get your name." the man said and Katie turned to him._

 _"Katie." she replied simply and the man held out his hand._

 _"Harrison." he replied. "Harrison Wells."_

"Alright I got him!" Felicity called and they all rushed over to her. "He made a couple of calls to his father, and so I traced the call-"

"The how isn't important Felicity." Oliver said walking to stand behind the woman. "I just need to know where he is."

"He's at the old clinic on Ruby." Felicity spoke, looking at the blinking dot on the map.

"Roy, you're with me." Oliver says turning to the man who nods before turning to get suited up. Oliver turns to John.

"Let me guess, I'm staying here?" John asks.

"I need you to make sure if she wakes up, she doesn't try to kill anyone again." Oliver said before walking back over to where Ethan stood his stethoscope to Katie's chest. "How is she?"

"Her heart beat is fast, but it's hasn't gotten bad yet." Ethan says looking back to the man. "But it will, so you need to get this cure as soon as possible." the man looked back to the woman on the table. Oliver reached forward and took Katie's hand in his.

"You said at the moment I was the one responsible for her." Ethan looked over to Oliver who kept his eyes on the woman still unconscious on the metal table. "It's been longer than a moment." the archer looked back to the doctor. "Much longer than a moment." and with that he places a kiss on the top of Katie's forehead before heading off to the case to retrieve his hood.

Once Oliver and Roy were gone, John walked over to where Ethan stood, his hand around Katie's wrist as he looks at his watch.

"New job has made you a little bit less you." John comments and Ethan lets out a snort before glancing over to the man.

"That's an understatement." Ethan says sliding a hand across his eyes. "Becks made this look so much easier. I'm actually supposed to be sleeping right now, preparing myself for the next fourteen hours of craziness that place has in store for me."

"I'm sorry dude, but hey if this stuff is getting in the way of real life-"

"There is no real life." Ethan said with a shake of his head. "I know about all of this. Seen it first hand. There is no pretending as if it didn't. Especially not when I have to make sure this woman doesn't kill herself by being stupid." Ethan glanced back down to Katie and chuckled. "I knew she was crazy the moment she started GMH. She took risks, wasn't afraid to make the tough decisions." he looked back to John. "They probably would've offered her the job if she stuck around long enough. But I guess she's doing alright. Except with that David guy-" Ethan looked from John, over to Felicity. "Anybody else feel as if something is really off about that guy. He's too-"

"Coincidental." Felicity said walking over to him. "I mean Katie and Oliver broke up, and just a couple of months later, old boyfriend Dave shows up and sweeps her back off her feet."

"Please don't get her started on this." John sighs with a shake of his head. Felicity just waved him off, as she continued talking to Ethan.

"So as any good friend would, I looked into him. He was actually working for the CCPD, until he was transferred to Starling."

"Why was he transferred?" Ethan asked folding his arms over his chest, now completely intrigued.

"Personal request. Which is strange seeing as his time in Central City wasn't bad, he was actually a pretty good cop, decorated. So why would he voluntarily ask to be sent to Starling?"

"Alright, that is enough with conspiracy hour." John says grabbing Felicity's shoulders and turning her toward her computer. "See where Oliver and Roy are please." the woman muttered but did as she was told. John simply turned to Ethan.

"There's something off about the guy, John." Ethan said.

"I know, but for now he's not the issue." John replied before nudging his head to Katie. "Making sure her heart beats the way it's supposed to is." Ethan simply nodded before going back over to check the woman's heart rate.

Oliver and Roy stealthily walked into the empty building, automatically gripping their bows as they moved. Oliver gave Roy a tap on the shoulder before pointing up to the second level, wanting the man to head up. Roy nodded before turning off and disappearing up the stairs to the second level. Oliver continued his quiet steps, his ears catching voices in the distance.

"Ladies and Criminals, I would like to welcome you all here!" came the voice of Doctor Lawrence Price who stood in front of a small crowd of very shady individuals. "Tonight is when history will be made. Number Nine-"

"Makes people's heart explode!" someone called from the crowd. "What's the point of selling a drug that kills the customers you want to come back?"

"I'm not sure where you got your facts, but-"

"Oh come off it Price! Vertigo was good, better than good. It got people high and got them coming back for more. Can you truly say this Number Nine will do that. I mean I'm not even sure what it really does."

"Have you ever been in love?" Dr. Price asked his eyes searching the crowd. "Had that feeling of euphoria that takes over your entire being. It's better than any other drug on the streets. That is a profitable product, and sure there are some minor set backs-"

"Death isn't minor. This thing already has a bad rep with all the bodies you're leaving around here. Nobody's touching this thing at all and you haven't said a damn thing about how you plan to change that!" another voice spoke from the crowd. "I'm out of here." suddenly the lights in the building turned off leaving a room full of criminals in the dark.

"What the hell is this Price?!"

"I don't-"

"Lawrence Price!" came a modulated voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Shit, it's the Arrow!" someone yelled, and that was enough to get people running.

Lawrence Price, grabbed the case that held his Number Nine, before quickly heading for the closest exit, leaving the others to scramble in confusion. The moment he walked out the door, he didn't expect a red hooded figure to literally fall from the sky in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Price asked. "An Arrow copy cat, trying to make a name for himself? I have to tell you kid, I'm not an enemy you want to have." the doctor's hand reached to his pocket, but Roy quickly lifted his bow.

"Don't move!"

"Why, you gonna shoot me with that thing?"

"No." Came a voice from behind him, and the doctor turned to see the Arrow, with his bow held steady and aimed right at him. "But I am."

"Look I don't know what you think you know, but it's not true, it's just not-"

"Last night, a woman found you and you gave her your drug." Oliver spoke.

"She's still alive?" Price asked, quickly regretting it when he hears the slight growl come from the man behind the hood. "I mean, yeah I remember her, why?"

"Because she is going to die without a cure!" Oliver yelled.

"What makes you think I have a cure?" the man asked, now finding that he now had an upper hand. "And if I did, what makes you think I would just give it up."

 _"Oliver!"_ Felicity's voice said through the comlink. _"Something's happening, she can't breath, and Ethan is trying to help her but-oh god!"_

Oliver suddenly shot arrow after arrow at the doctor. One hitting his hand, releasing the case to the ground, the other two hitting his legs, knocking the man to his knees.

"Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded as Oliver stalked over to him, never lowering his bow.

"The cure! Where is it?!"

"The—the case, it's marked in the case." Price said, and just like that Oliver grabbed the case, and bolted back toward his bike.

Oliver wasn't sure how he did it, but he arrived back to the lair in just five minutes. He ran inside, finding Ethan, trying to restrain Katie who was violently gasping for air as John and Felicity stood in worry as they watched. Oliver quickly ran over, dropping the case on the table, and lifting it open, glad the doctor did truly mark one of the vials as the cure. He ran over to the medical cabinet, grabbing a syringe pack, before pulling it out, and ejecting some of the cure from the vial before going over to Katie.

"Wait!" Ethan says holding up a hand. "You sure that's going to work?"

"We don't have time to figure it out." Oliver says before handing Ethan the syringe, and holding Katie down and trying to keep her as still as possible as the doctor injected the cure into her arm. They hoped that the cure would work instantaneous, but Katie continued gasping for air until she just stopped. Her eyes fluttered closed and her body just stopped moving. "Katie?" Oliver looked up to Ethan who grabbed the woman's wrist.

"She doesn't have a pulse." Ethan says looking back up to Oliver. "Are you sure that was the cure?"

"Price said-" Ethan soon shoved Oliver out of the way before he turned to John.

"John, get the paddles!" Ethan yelled and John scurried off without question.

"This isn't happening again." Felicity said staring with watery eyes at the woman lying on the table. "This can't be happening." John was rushing back with the crash cart, when a deep gasp escaped Katie's lungs.

"Twinkie!" Oliver says coming back to the woman's side. "Twinkie, can you hear me?" The woman's eyes opened, looking up to the familiar blue eyes of Oliver Queen. "Twinkie-"

"I told you not to call me that." Katie muttered still taking deep breaths as the air returned to her lungs.

And just like that she was fine, and everyone was relieved. Later that night when everyone felt comfortable enough to go home, Oliver and Katie were left down in the lair. The woman had disappeared to the bathroom and he stood nervously waiting for her to returned. He figured at some point they would have to talk about the things that occurred because of this drug, and he wasn't sure where they were even going to start.

When Katie finally emerged from the bathroom, Oliver turned to face her fully, giving a slight smile.

"I should get home." she said suddenly and the smile fell from Oliver's face as she walked over to grab her jacket. She once again hated him like he knew she would, and now he would have to just deal with it.

"Uh, yeah, I can drive you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Katie replied with a shake of her head before turning to the man. "Not after I tried to rape and kill you within the last twenty four hours." she let out a deep sigh. "I think right now you and I should probably keep our distance and-"

"And what? You barely talk to me, you cut me out of your life, you come here and we help bring justice to this city and then you go home? Is that really how you want this to work?" Oliver asks.

"Is there really any other way for this to work?" Katie asked walking over to him. "We broke up, I'm not really interested in pretending as if it didn't. I'm not interested in making you feel better about your decision." Katie turned around, and headed for the door.

"You couldn't!" Oliver called and she stopped and turned back to her. "Absolutely no one could make me feel better about the decision I made, and I'm not asking you to."

"Then what are you asking me, Oliver?"

"I'm asking you to just try." the man said sincerely. "Don't completely give up on the idea of us ever being friends again."

"You know you once told me that you didn't want to be my friend, that after everything that has happened between us, that us just being friends just didn't seem possible, and I think you were right."

"No I wasn't, because that would mean that the alternative is that we're just nothing and we can't just be nothing. These last couple of months of not even being able to talk to you have been torture. There has to be some kind of middle ground." Oliver said, before releasing a deep breath. It would seem this was something weighing heavily on his mind and now he was glad he was finally letting it out. Katie turned away from him and he couldn't read her expression, couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"You and me being something is definitely too soon." Katie said before turning back to the man. "But it's also too soon to tell if it will be nothing. We will just have to see."

Oliver figured that at this point that was all the assurance he was going to get, and so he simply nodded before watching the woman turn and head out the door. He stood there for a few moments, thinking of her words, the small glimmer of hope she dangled that one day they could possibly be friends again. A smile found Oliver's lips as he dropped down in a chair. He felt something on his back and he turned to see his jacket hanging behind him, before he reached over and searched the pocket.

He wasn't sure why he even took the damn thing, but for some reason he did. Oliver placed the yellow stuffed banana who wore a ridiculous sombrero in front of him and just looked at it for a moment.

The man soon drifted off into thoughts of a boy named Thomas that had his eyes and Katie's smile.

Fantasy was the worst kind of distraction, and yet it always seemed to catch him off guard, trapping him in thoughts of a life that never was.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Such a Twiver filled chapter! I loved it, especially talk about the possible Twiver baby that has been coming up a lot lately. I wonder why?

 **Review Replies**

 **rockyroyal,dr:** I loved that scene too. The closer Laurel gets with Team Arrow, the more she gets to see. She's starting to see the truth with Oliver and Katie's relationship, and she's actually rooting for Twiver. I'm not so sure how much after this chapter, and being called a whore for simply looking at the man, but who knows. Thanks for the review!

 **Elliebelle4444:** Oh the Twiver baby thing does not seem to be dying at all. Even now that they're not even together any more. But I guess we'll see what that's all about soon. I really liked this chapter because it forced them to finally talk about the things they refused to talk about. Katie might of been hopped up on some weird love drug, but the things she said was real, and that ledge scene seemed the realest to me.

 **hayden:** I like your theory, but it's not quite close enough. There was actually a bit of a clue in this chapter if you pay attention.

 **Adela:** At first I liked David, he seemed like a nice normal guy, with a good job and he wasn't as complicated as Oliver. He was perfect, except no one is perfect. David's hiding something that we're going to find out pretty soon, but you won't believe what he does next. I actually only have a few chapters of Home, Heart, Hero up on Wattpad right now, so you've probably already read them. But after I finish this part of the series, I upload the entire thing there.

 **So we're moving right along, getting into the nitty gritty of the story. I want to thank everyone jumping on this crazy train with me, and even adding it to your fav/follow alerts. I also want to thank all those who left reviews, they are the perfect motivation for continuing this story.**

 **As always I will leave you with a sneak peek**

 _"You're looking old." The woman said, leaning in a bit. "Is that gray I see in your hair."_

 _"Probably." Bruce chuckled. "This is nice. Us talking and-"_

 _"Shit." the woman cursed when the elevators once again closed. She moved around the man to press for the elevators once again._

 _"Where are you trying to go? I can drive you or-"_

 _"I'm trying to catch up to Katie, whose probably half way to the moon at this point." Felicity said with a sigh. "She ran out of here like a bat out of hell after getting a weird birthday present."_

 _"What was the present?"_

 _"Just a single blue flower." Felicity said looking up to the man whose eyes darkened._

 **WHAT IS THIS BLUE FLOWER?**


	5. Meant to Be

**Chapter 5**

 **Meant to be**

 _"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

* * *

The past was a foe that never seemed to quit. That was the only reason Katie could even explain sitting in the large office of Queen Consolidated waiting for the meeting Felicity forced her to take. In a huff, Katie stood to her feet and began glancing around the walls at the many pictures of one Ray Palmer, and his ridiculously white teeth.

She dug in her purse when he phone rang, and looked down to the ID and smiled before bring the phone to her ear.

"Yes dear." she answered.

 _"How do you feel about a chocolate fountain?"_ David asked. _"I know a guy, who knows a guy's cousin who could get us one for the party."_

"Isn't this supposed to be a surprise party?" Katie asked walking over to look out the window. "Why do you keep calling me for my input. I thought that was what Felicity was for."

 _"It was, but you know there's that whole thing with her hating me."_ David said. _"Look it's fine, I can plan a party for my girl on my own."_

"Yeah, sure you can. Look I have to go, I'm still waiting for Mr. Palmer to show up for this meeting he apparently was dying to have." Katie sighed. "Look I'm sure whatever you plan will be fine. I have no preference on anything."

 _"You're no fun. Alright, I'll call you later. Oh, wait...just so we're clear, the donkey show is—"_

"I'm going to murder you if the words donkey show comes out of your mouth one more time." Katie said, unable to not laugh. "I'm hanging up on you now." Katie ended the call, before glancing down to the time and finally deciding to leave. She walked over grabbing her jacket before pulling it on, just as the door to the office opened.

"Ms. Robins, I'm so , so sorry, I got caught over in the lab in-"

"Mr. Palmer, it's fine. You're a very busy man, and I'm an equally busy woman which is why I'm going to thoughtfully say screw you and leave you to your day." And with that Katie went stalking out the door.

Felicity was talking to one the associates when she saw the woman headed toward the elevator, and Ray quickly trying to follow. The blonde rushed over to Ray, trying to keep in stride.

"What did you do?"

"I may have gotten tied up in the lab and-"

"You were late! After I specifically told you to be on time. The only reason you even got this meeting with her, was because I had to beg her, and then you show up late." Felicity huffed before quickening her step, to rush in front of Katie before she can step onto the elevator.

"You asked me to show up, I did. You didn't ask me to wait a half an hour after the scheduled meeting time." Katie said, trying to step around the woman, only for Felicity to meet her step and blocking her.

"I know and he's sorry."

"I am!" the man said appearing at Felicity side with a smile. "I feel horrible for making you wait, when I'm the one who wanted the meeting."

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Katie asked losing what little patience she had.

"It's just that RI-"

"RI is under the controlling power of Lucius Fox, any and all meetings concerning the company, should go through him." Katie said before reaching around and once again pressing the button for the elevator.

"I did actually." Ray said and Katie turned to the man. "Me and Mr. Fox had a very long an interesting conversation and he told me that any ideas I had for our companies would have to go through the person whose name is on the building."

"Katie, I've heard everything he's going to tell you and trust me, it's all good stuff. It could really be innovative for both of your companies." Felicity said and Katie glanced from the woman to the man who still wore a bright smile.

"Stop smiling." Katie muttered before walking passed the man, back toward his office.

"What does that mean?" Ray muttered over to Felicity.

"It means you should probably stop smiling." the blonde said before nudging him toward his office.

An hour later Katie sat looking over to the man who sat behind his desk waiting for her to say something. She could tell that he was excited about the meeting, from the way he just couldn't stop talking. She had to admit his ideas were impressive, especially his mention of the advancement of medical technology.

"This all sounds great." Katie said finally and the man smiled wider. "But you get that I'm just a doctor, right? I don't have a business degree, so I'm not sure what moves need to be made, what figures have to be checked. I'm actually just a figure head."

"Ms. Robins—I mean doctor, I'm very much aware that there is a PH. D in front of your name, hey I have one too-" he noticed the annoyed looked the woman gave him and decided to get to the point. "I didn't want this meeting because I wanted to meet with some business savant who knew the numbers and the angles."

"Why did you want to meet with me?"

"Because of your father." the man said and Katie turned away for a moment. Even after so much times had past, her father was still a bit of a sore subject. "I met with Jacob countless times-" Ray said standing to his feet and walking around to take she seat beside the woman. "Every time I was in awe of the man. He had this thing, this intuition about things. I could never figure out how he knew the things he did, how he anticipated the things he shouldn't have, but he did. I admired him, admired his work and the day I read about his death and how he signed his company over to you, I was intrigued."

"Really, everyone else thought he'd gone insane." Katie muttered sitting back in her chair. "Me included."

"Every decision Jacob made had a purpose. You being named the CEO had a purpose, and now your company is different. Sure profit is important but the ventures since you've been there have been for the betterment of the people. Helping people seems to be more important to you then making money, and in the end its what makes you money." Ray said. "That's the kind of business this city needs."

"Alright, I'll talk to Lucius, tell him about our meeting and I will see how he thinks we should proceed." Katie said before standing to her feet and holding out her hand. "I'm supposed to shake your hand now." Ray stood to his feet and shook the woman's hand in slight confusion. "Apparently I'm perceived as cold sometimes, and I read somewhere that a handshake can be as good as a hug."

"Wasn't that on an episode of Fraiser?" Ray asked and Katie shrugged.

"Read, watched one night on television, same difference." Katie replied before grabbing her jacket. "It was nice meeting with you Mr. Palmer."

"Please call me Ray, Mr. Palmer make me feel old." the man said and Katie shook her head.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you Ray, and I'm sure you'll be hearing something soon." Katie said before turning and heading for the door. The moment the man opened the door, they were both surprised by Felicity who was just about to knock.

"Oh, hey, I was just about to stop in and see how things were going." Felicity said looking between the pair. "So-"

"So, I'll be in touch." Katie says before walking around the woman. Felicity turned to Ray, who gave her two thumbs up, before the woman turned and rushed after her friend.

"See I told you he wasn't a bad guy."

"He's a bit pompous." Katie countered as they walked toward Felicity's office. "Nice guy, but some times you just want to punch him, right?"

"I think you just want to punch everybody." Felicity said walking into her office and walking over to her desk.

Katie found herself stuck in a mild state of shock as she walked into the office that once belonged to Oliver. There were memories here, and she had to ignore the twinge she felt as she walked inside.

"It's weird he gave you this office." Katie said walking over to glance out the window to the already setting sun.

"Tell me about it." Felicity said walking over to stand beside the woman.

"So I talked to David." Katie said, and Felicity groaned before walking over to pour herself a glass of water. "I thought we agreed that you would be the one to make sure he doesn't throw me some wild party with a donkey show."

"I tried, I really did, but he annoyed me." Felicity replied taking a sip of her water. "He kept calling me Lis, and I almost stepped on his foot."

"Then tell him to stop calling you Lis. That simple. Look you and him planning this party was supposed to give you a chance to get to know him." Katie said turning to the woman. "I really like him, and this could be something."

"You can really say that after what happened last week?"

"You mean me getting drugged and going insane?"

"I mean you turning into a jealous person who tried to sleep with your ex boyfriend." Felicity replied pointing to the woman. "I'm just saying it meant something."

"It means that I was drugged. I didn't have any control over what I was doing and so it meant nothing." Katie replied before taking a seat in front of the woman's desk.

"Alright, then how about you answer me this." Felicity said walking over to sit behind her desk. "Do you love David?" Katie looked at the woman with a shake of her head.

"What are you even asking me? David and I are in a good place, it's simple and it's normal and-"

"Yeah, I'm still waiting on an answer." Felicity interrupted, and Katie turned away.

"Yeah." Katie replied turning back to the woman. "I love David."

"I would be inclined to believe that if you weren't the most believable liar in the world." Felicity replied with a shake of her head. "You don't love him because you can't love him. Not when you're still in love with Oliver."

"Not this again!" Katie yelled standing to her feet. "Felicity, Oliver and I are never getting back together. He made a choice to end things, and I chose to accept it. I will work with Oliver, say hi every once and a while, mention how strange the weather has been, but that's it. That's the extent of our relationship at the moment."

"And yet you love him." the blonde practically sang, causing Katie to growl in frustration before turning and heading for the door. "Should I make sure he gets an invitation to the party when he gets back to town." Katie stopped walking with a sigh before turning back to the woman. "He found Thea and convinced her to come home. They should be arriving soon."

"That's good that she's home. He needed to see her."

"Seeing his sister isn't the only thing he needs." Felicity replied and Katie simply rolled her eyes about to leave, when there was a knock against the glass door. Both women turned, as a young intern walked in, a bright yellow box with a black bow around it, in her hands.

"Uh, Ms. Robins, you have a delivery." the woman said, handing the box to Katie.

"Oh, early birthday present." Felicity said, hopping to her feet and rushing over. "Thanks Peg." the intern nodded before leaving the woman. "Who is it from?"

"No idea, there's no card." Katie said before walking over to sit the box on Felicity's desk. She carefully slid off the top of the box, her heart dropping at what she saw.

"What is that?" Felicity asked before reaching inside, but Katie quickly caught the woman's wrist. "Katie, what-" Katie placed the lid back on the box before scooping it in her arms and grabbing her jack and rushing from the office. The elevator doors were open, allowing Katie to slip right inside, and also not giving Felicity a chance to stop her before the doors closed. "Shit." she pressed the button repeatedly, hoping it would miraculously open. It was the elevator beside it that opened, and Felicity quickly went over, nearly crashing into the man stepping off. "Oh, I'm so-" she looked up meeting the man's eyes. "Jackass."

"Let me guess, you didn't mean to say that out loud." Bruce replied with a smile.

"No that time, I did. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the meeting Katie had with Palmer, and wanted to be here in case the guy tried to smile her into a deal." Bruce replied looking over the woman. "You look nice Ms. Vice President."

"You're looking old." The woman said, leaning in a bit. "Is that gray I see in your hair."

"Probably." the man chuckled. "This is nice. Us talking and-"

"Shit." the woman cursed when the elevators once again closed. She moved around the man to press for the elevators once again.

"Where are you trying to go? I can drive you or-"

"I'm trying to catch up to Katie, whose probably half way to the moon at this point." Felicity said with a sigh. "She ran out of her like a bat out of hell after getting a weird birthday present."

"What was the present?"

"Just a single blue flower." Felicity said looking up to the man whose eyes darkened. "That's the same look Katie got. What's going on? What is this flower?" The elevator suddenly rang and the man turned, stepping inside and pressing for the doors to close. "Bruce, what the hell is happening?"

"Ra's Al Ghul." was all the man said before the doors slid closed.

"Shit." Felicity said before rushing back to her office. The first thing the woman did was grab her phone to text Oliver. She was about to try to call Katie when her phone suddenly rang. "STAR Labs?" she muttered before bringing the phone to her ear.

Katie's heart had turned into a drum, and hadn't stopped pounding since she saw that flower. She didn't stop moving, which is when the moment she came through the door of her loft she dropped her jacket and bag to the floor, sitting the box that held the flower on the table before heading off to her room.

Katie knew this day was coming, knew that at some point the demon would make his move, and she had to assume that this was it. She began pulling off her dress, and changing into a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. There was a suit case already packed, and ready to go for this exact occasion that she kept in the very back of her closet. Katie looked down to her watch, as she pulled the handle of her suit case toward the next room down the hall that was locked by a keypad. After unlocking the door, she hurried inside, quickly going over to the chest that was in the far corner of the room. She pulled it open, and looked at the various weapons. They were only a few that she kept in the loft, the others were back at the lair. It didn't matter, because she didn't need much. Katie grabbed one of her glocks, and stuffed behind her before standing to her feet. The moment she did, she froze at the sudden knocking at her door. She grabbed the gun from behind her and began walking slowly toward the door.

"Katie!" the familiar voice of Oliver called. "It's me. Open the door." Katie sighed before reaching forward to open the door. She didn't even greet him before she turned and headed back to get her suit case. "Felicity texted me." Oliver walked in, following behind the woman who still hadn't said a word. "Bruce came by the office, told her the flower was from Ra's." Katie grabbed the handle of her suitcase , and tried to move around the man who was not letting her pass him. "Will you stop?"

"No, I won't stop!" Katie snapped meeting the man's eyes, that pounding in her chest only getting faster. "That's where all my problems began. I stopped, and I knew I should never stop." she once again tried to move around him, only for Oliver to grab her waist, and push her gently to the wall to hold her in place. She closed her eyes, refusing to let the man try to change her mind.

"I promised you that we would deal with this together."

"I know, but you promised me a lot of things Oliver." Katie replied opening her eyes and meeting the intensity in the man's gaze. She tried to pull away from the wall, but the man kept a firm grasp on her waist keeping her in place.

"If this is Ra's finally coming for you-"

"Exactly!" Katie snapped. "Me. He's coming for me, not you. I'm not changing that. This is my fight, and it will be me who fights it." She once again tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let her go. "Oliver, this isn't me needing you to save me. This isn't me asking for you to swoop in and make everything better. This is my problem, I will solve it." Katie finally gave the man a shove, before pulling from his grasp and moving past the man. She was about to grab her suit case, when they heard the noticeable sound of the creaking of the door opening. Katie once again reached for her gun.

"Rob?" she heard and sighed with a shake of her head. She turned to Oliver and motioned for him to stay there. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to her current boyfriend, why her ex boyfriend was in her house. She turned and hurried down the hall, to see the man holding a bouquet of balloons. "The door was open. I thought this was a given, but I don't want you to leave your door open, it's dangerous."

"Right, I must have spaced." Katie replied looking up to the balloons with a smile. "Are these for me?"

"No, there for my other girlfriend." David replied smiling at the glare the woman sent him. "Happy birthday, Katherine Robins." Katie chuckled reaching for the balloons, only for the man to release them to the air, before scooping her into his arms and bringing his lips to hers. Katie pulled away, once again feeling guilty knowing that Oliver was just a few feet away.

"Thank you, detective Parker, but my birthday isn't until tomorrow and you didn't have to leave work to deliver me balloons." Katie replied.

"I didn't." The man replied. "I left work to take you on a pre-birthday adventure." Katie looked at the man in confusion.

"Right now?"

"Right now." the man replied before kicking open the door.

"Dave, now's not really a good-"

"La la la la!" the man yelled over her talking. "You're talking and I'm not listening! This is happening." the man simply carried the woman out of the loft, closing the door behind them.

The moment the door closed, Oliver stormed for it, trying to ignore that emotion inside of him that he's not supposed to have because someone else got to kiss her and touch her the way he wanted. He was about to leave, when his phone suddenly rang. He pulled it from his pocket, and quickly answered at the sight of Felicity's name.

"Felicity-"

 _"Let her go."_ came Felicity's voice from the other end. _"I'm the one who called David, and told him it might be a good idea to surprise Katie with this birthday adventure thing."_

"If the league is here-"

 _"If they're here, they're not going to strike while she's with a cop."_ Felicity countered. _"Plus if she's with him, she's less likely to try to handle this on her own."_

Oliver's eyes glanced up to the door, not liking Katie being in danger and not with him to protect her.

"Has there been any sign of the leagues presence in Starling?" Oliver asked.

 _"Not from anything that I've noticed, but I don't know much about the league, but there is someone in town who probably does."_ Felicity replied.

Oliver inwardly cringed because he just knew that at some point this was going to happen and he always knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Where is he?"

Oliver wasn't completely sure why he was surprised that when looking for Bruce Wayne, he would find himself at Starling's shipping yard.

"Are you sure he's here?" Oliver asked through the comlink.

 _"I traced his phone, and you're just a few feet away."_ Felicity replied.

Oliver continued walking, following Felicity's directions until he found himself very deep within the shipyard.

 _"Stop!"_ Felicity called. _"You're right on top of him."_

"There's nothing but shipping containers." Oliver said spinning around when he notices something on the container a couple of feet away. "Wait, there's something-" the crate seems to have a slight square outline, and the moment Oliver places his hand on it, some sort of print scanner appears. "Of course." Oliver simply places his hand on the scanner, just on a whim and isn't too surprised when an access granted message appears, and a door suddenly pulls from the container. "I think I found him." Oliver shakes his head, but steps inside the container that actually leads to stairs. "When the hell did he have time to do this?"

 _"What is it?"_ Felicity asked.

Oliver stepped from the last step, and his eyes simply went wide at the room he'd just stepped in. There were computer monitors on one of the walls, a case that held a bat suit, a wall that held nothing but weapons. "He built an underground lair, in my city."

 _"Seriously?"_

"You know I never realized how annoying the whole, "my city" thing was until this very moment." Came Bruce's voice. Oliver turned to see the man step from another room, and over to him. "So you found me."

"What the hell is this?" Oliver asked looking around the room, obviously annoyed. "Why do you have a base of operations in Starling?"

"Because I found that I have been spending a lot of time here, and since you're not the most welcoming guy in the world, I just thought-"

"Cut the crap Bruce, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Waiting for you." Bruce replied and Oliver looked at him in confusion, when he suddenly heard the sound of movement behind him, and he quickly turned to see the arrow aimed at he and Bruce. "Hello Nyssa, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough, Midrab." Nyssa said, her grasp on the bow never wavering.

"You knew she was following me?" Oliver asked glancing over to Bruce who simply shrugged.

"What can I say, sometimes you're just predictable." Bruce said turning back to Nyssa. "So are you. You can lower your bow Nyssa. You're here because I let you in, remember?"

"Where is Sara?" the woman asked, not even attempting to lower her bow. "She came here for the League two weeks ago. We've not heard from her since." Oliver turned away for a moment, his jaw clinching, but he straightened up and turned back to the woman.

"There's something I need to tell you." he said, and it was the way that he said it, the somber tone in his voice that told Nyssa all she needed to know.

"Sara's dead." she stated, the words almost burning her tongue to speak. It almost happens right then and there. She almost melts into a puddle on the floor at the realization that Sara...her Sara is no longer living.

"I'm so sorry." Oliver says trying to console the woman.

"It was an arrow, wasn't it?" she asked suddenly and both men looked at her in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Bruce asked, taking a step toward the woman.

"Where is her body?" Nyssa asked ignoring the question, turning to Oliver for the answer.

"Nyssa-"

"Where is her body!"

"We buried her in her grave from seven years ago." Oliver sighs and without another word, the woman turns to leave.

"The blue flower!" Bruce calls and Nyssa stops and turned back to him. "It was sent to Nura today. It wasn't from him, was it?" the woman turned away, her eyes saying so much, and yet he mouth said nothing and the woman simply turned and rushed away.

"What the hell was that about?" Oliver asked turning back to Bruce who was quickly grabbing his jacket. "What is this blue flower?"

"I wish I could go into this with you, but that woman knows something and I'm going to figure out what." Bruce said heading for the door. "Lock up on your way out!"

"I'm going to punch him soon." Oliver muttered glancing around the lair once more before heading toward the stairs.

Katie stood staring through the glass that lead to the hundreds of sea creatures who swam without a care in in the world. In this moment she envied them.

"Here you are my lady." David said holding out a small bowl of frozen yogurt to the woman. "So how did I do with your adventure."

"Well a late night stroll through the park was fun, and miniature golf was also fun." she turned back to the glass. "This was perfect. My dad used to bring me here on my birthday. Just him and me. There were more people though." Katie glanced around the empty aquarium which was a bit of a theme tonight. David had found a way to rent out the zoo, and the golf course and the aquarium for the night.

"Yeah, but I think this is a little bit more romantic." David said leaning in for a kiss to the woman's lips. Katie jerked away, when she could've sworn she heard something. "What's up?"

"Did you hear that?" Katie asked, her eyes searching the dim lit building.

"I didn't hear anything." David replied, glancing around as well. "It's probably the night guard. He usually does his rounds around this time."

The pounding in Katie's chest returned, because soon reality came flooding back. The league was near, and that meant she didn't have time for a normal life.

"I should get home." Katie said turning to the man. "It's been a long day, and I just get the feeling that tomorrow is probably going to be longer and probably a bit crazier if you have anything to do with it."

"You know me so well." the man replied with a smile leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper, slower, but filled with passion. "Maybe I could stay the night. Get a jump start on the celebrating." Katie pulled back and met the man's eyes. Up until this point they had been taking things slow, and sure it had been a couple of months, but she still doesn't think she's ready to go that far yet. Especially not when it has bit bit her in the ass in the past. "Or not."

"David, it's not you, I just don't want to mess this up by moving too fast. I want to feel that this is like real, you know? I've sort of been careless when it came to matters of the heart, and I don't want to do that now. I want to know this is something real before we get into the serious stuff."

"I understand that." David said and Katie smiled. "I hope one day you can see just how serious I am about this, about you. I'm here for the long haul, Rob." he placed a kiss to her cheek, before holding out his arm. Katie chuckled looping her arm around his as they headed toward the exit.

Katie was having doubts. She sat in her living room, arms folded over her chest as her knee bounced nervously. Her eyes were locked on the suit case in front of her. There wasn't supposed to be doubt in this moment, because there shouldn't be doubt when it's the right thing to do. And yet here she was, not moving, not on a plane, or a bus, or even on a train out of Starling. Her phone beeped and she smiled. It was Felicity once again asking if she were alright. The blonde had gotten a call about Barry, and she was headed to Central City, but only if she knew that everything was alright with Katie. Katie sent another text telling her that everything was alright, and that she would still be here when she returned.

There was a knock on her door, and Katie jumped to her feet. She slowly walked over, peeking through the peep hole, letting out a sigh when she sees who is there. Katie pulled open the door with a smile and was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Ollie is an idiot." Thea Queen said, hugging the woman tight. "I mean what was he thinking to let you go. You're perfect for him."

"Hi Thea, good to see you too. I've been fine, how about yourself." Katie said, when Thea pulled back with a quirked brow. "That's my way of saying that I don't want to talk about your brother."

"Why didn't you tell me when I called you?" Thea asked moving around the woman inside the loft.

"Well because it wasn't something you should be worried about." Katie replied closing the door and turning to the woman who was looking around the place.

"It's still weird that you sold your house." Thea said with a shake of her head. "I liked it there. It felt real there."

"To you maybe." Katie muttered walking over to take a seat. "So he convinced you to come back."

"I think it was time." Thea replied. "You can't run forever." Thea walked over, sitting beside the woman, her eyes going to the suit case. "You going somewhere?"

"I don't know." Katie sighed turning to the woman. "I like your hair. You look more grown up."

"I like yours too." Thea said with a chuckle. "You look liberated." both women laughed. "I asked him why he did it. Why he ended things and he couldn't even give me a straight answer. I don't get it."

"Neither do I, but it doesn't change anything. All that we can do is accept it." Katie replied

"You can't leave." Thea said dropping her head to Katie's shoulder. "There's still a Queen in this city who needs you around." Katie smiled placing a kiss on top of the young woman's head.

Bruce stood with his hands in his pocket, staring across the street at the boarded up house that Nyssa had just went inside. He looked down to his watch and sighed, when he heard the distant sound of a motorcycle getting near.

"Took you long enough." Bruce said as the driver stopped and pulled his helmet from his head.

"You're skating on really thin ice Bruce." Oliver muttered as he slid from his bike, letting his eyes scan the area. "Where is she?"

"There." Bruce said nudging his head toward the house.

"Why haven't you gone in yet?" Oliver asked and Bruce turned to him with a shake of his head.

"Nobody wants me left alone with the demon's spawn. It would only cause more trouble then we need." Bruce replied nudging Oliver's arm. "Plus you're a great buffer with your whole boy scout thing." and with that Bruce walked away, toward the house.

"Yep, definitely going to punch him at some point." Oliver muttered before following the man. When they walked in, they found the woman sitting, crying, but she quickly noticed their presence and stood, holding out a blade toward them.

"And here I was thinking that you had no feelings." Bruce said, gaining a dark glare from the woman.

"Bruce, don't." Oliver said taking a step forward. "Are you ready to talk?"

"There's nothing to discuss." Nyssa replied, sheathing her blade.

"The trail for Sara's killer has gone cold. And I could use your help." Oliver spoke and both Bruce and Nyssa gave him questioning looks.

"And this whole time, I thought you were counting the seconds until I was out of your city and away from our dear Nura." the woman replied with a shake of her head.

"That was before I realized why you were here." Oliver countered. "You're here for Sara and-"

"Back at the bunker you said that Sara was here for the league." Bruce said interrupting the man. "She had a target in Starling."

"That would suggest her target could also be her killer." Oliver said turning to Nyssa as well.

"Agreed, but it wasn't her target." Nyssa replied turning away. "Sara came to Starling to confirm rumors- whispers, really-that an enemy of the League was here."

"Who?" Bruce asks, and Nyssa turns to him.

"Malcolm Merlyn." she says, before turning to Oliver. "He's alive."

"The flower." Bruce says, and Nyssa turns to him with a nod. "He knows."

"Knows what?" Oliver asked feeling lost in the conversation happening in front of him. "What the hell is this flower."

"The flower is native to Buhtan. It's quite rare, and difficult to find. It's a test my father uses with many prospects who wish to join the league." Nyssa says looking to Bruce. "Including Midrab, here." Oliver turned to the man with a quirked brow. He didn't know the complete story of Bruce's connection to the league.

"You were a part of the league?" Oliver asked and Bruce turned to him.

"I was a student whose intent was to join, but I soon learned that there's just some points of darkness that I just will not go." Bruce replied turning a glare to Nyssa. "The flower was a threat."

"To Katie."

"To my father." Nyssa replied with a shake of her head.

"He wants to see how Ra's will react." Bruce muttered before turning and stalking out of the house. Oliver glanced back to Nyssa before following behind the man.

"Bruce, wait!" Oliver called before the man could get into his car. "What is going on?"

"What's going on is you were supposed to kill the man who really just needs to be dead." Bruce said jerking his arm from Oliver grip."Find Malcolm before he causes more trouble then he's worth."

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked as Bruce slid into his car and cranked the engine.

"I'm going to go talk to the person who made all of this possible." Bruce replied before speeding off. Oliver stood there for a moment before turning back to Nyssa who walked from the house.

"We should go." the man said.

When Bruce was a young boy, he had an array fears. One of those fears just happened to be cemeteries. But just like his other fear, Bruce has learned to overcome them, which why being in the dark cemetery tonight was just boring him more that anything.

"What are you doing, Mr. Wayne." a voice spoke from behind him and Bruce turned with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Martin, I'm not here to see you." Bruce said before letting his eyes roam about the darkness that surrounded them. "Come out Jacob!"

"The dead does not speak!" Martin snapped taking a step, but stopping at the hard look Bruce turned to him. "The dead can not speak."

"Well the dead spoke to me just fine." Bruce said raising his eyes. "There is a problem, Malcolm Merlyn-"

"Is alive and very well. We are very much aware." Martin says as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Was there anything else?"

"So Jacob knows the man who tried to kill him and his daughter is still out there and possibly targeting his daughter again?"

"There were a lot of tries and possibilities in your sentence, Mr. Wayne. There is a reason Mr. Merlyn has never been successful in any of his attacks." Martin turned to the man. "Malcolm Merlyn will never be a threat that warrants the raising of the dead Mr. Wayne."

"And what if that man is digging into something that many would like kept buried?" Bruce asked. "He sent her a blue flower, only native to a mountain that is part of the League's territory. He knows she was with the league, but he also knows that she's no longer there. He wants to know why." Martin turned away and nodded.

"I'll make sure to pass it along at the next seance." Martin replied before turning and walking off, but stopping and turning back to Bruce. "Oh, I almost forgot. I was told to inform you that your help with keeping Ms. Robins safe is greatly appreciated, but he will not be summoned unless absolutely necessary." and with that the man turned and walked away, disappearing into the dark cemetery like a ghost.

Back at the lair, Oliver couldn't tear his eyes from the screen that showed Malcolm Merlyn very much alive.

"If Lance knew Merlyn was alive, don't you think he would have told you?" Roy asked, and Oliver turned his attention back to the note they found written in Sara's handwriting.

"Only if she told him." Oliver replied. "What matters is what he told her."

" And how do we find that out?"Nyssa asked, and Oliver glanced over to her.

"I'll call Laurel, have her talk to her dad in the morning, see if she figure out why he told Sara." Oliver replied with a nod.

"Morning is a long time away, and someone should be watching Nura in the event Malcolm-"

"You and your league will go no where near her." Oliver replied with darkened eyes before turning to John and Roy. "I will go to Katie's, let her know what's happening."

"You think it's a good idea to tell Katie that Malcolm is still alive?" John asked and Oliver let out a deep sigh, not really excited about the conversation.

"Katie not a Malcolm Merlyn fan?" Roy asked looking between the men.

"Well look at this way, if it we didn't go looking for her the night of the Undertaking, I have no doubt that we wouldn't be having a Malcolm Merlyn problem again." John said with a shake of his head before turning to Oliver. "She's gonna want to be included in any mission that calls to finding him."

"I know that too." Oliver replied, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

When Oliver found himself standing outside Katie's door, he was suddenly nervous. His mind suddenly went to that night things happened. Confusing things, that caused the doubts in his head to only grow deeper. He took a deep breath, before raising a fist to knock. When the door opened, he definitely didn't expect his sister to be the first person he saw.

"Thea, what-" he glanced back into the loft before looking back down to his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked folding her arms over her chest. "Please tell me you're not turning into 'That Guy'"

"What guy?"

"The guy who breaks up with a girl and then hangs around like nothing happened." Thea replied, before suddenly suddenly reaching forward and pinching the man.

"Ow, Thea, I told you to stop doing that." Oliver says.

"Well you're an idiot, and I find the need to make you suffer until you realize that. "Thea replied before slamming the door in her brother's face.

"Speedy?" Katie says walking from her bedroom, now changed to her pajamas. "I thought you were headed out. Who was at the door?"

"Just Ollie, but I pinched him and told him to go away." Thea replied, when there was suddenly more knocking that made the woman groan. "Don't worry, I'll get rid of him."

"Thea, don't. Just let me." Katie said walking over to open door.

"Thea Queen, you little-" Oliver instantly stopped when he met Katie's eyes and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, my sister-"

"Yes, Ollie?" Thea said appearing beside Katie at the door. Oliver sent a narrow glare to the woman, before turning back to Katie.

"I just stopped by because I needed to talk to you." Oliver replied.

"Didn't you do enough talking when you broke up with her?" Thea spoke, and Oliver had to bite his tongue. "I mean how much does a person really need to say to the woman he crushed."

"You told me that you would stay out of this." Oliver said turning to his sister.

"I did no such thing." Thea countered with a pointed finger. "I told you that you were an ass and that-"

"Hey!" Katie yelled waving her hands between the siblings. "It is very late and even though this is very amusing, I just can't play referee with you guys tonight." Katie turned back to Oliver. "Why are you here?"

"I found out something about that gift you got earlier." Oliver said and Katie nodded before turning back to Thea.

"What gift?" the youngest Queen asked.

"I'm glad you're back Thea, but not that big nose of yours." Katie replies, before turning and grabbing the woman's jacket and purse before handing it to her. "It's late, and you should get home." Thea glanced suspicious between the pair.

"Wait a minute. Why do I get the feeling this whole gift thing is made up and he's here for a booty call." Thea accused, and Katie simply dropped her face to her palm. "That's what this is, isn't it?"

"Thea, would you just-" Katie simply pointed toward the door.

"Twinkie, you're better than this." Thea said before turning to her brother. "And you're a sleaze if this was your idea." the woman simply pulled on her jacket before turning to Katie. "I'll see you at the party." and with that the woman turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Why did we want Thea back again?" Katie asked looking over to Oliver who simply shook his head as he stared down the hall as his sister stepped onto the elevator.

"I have no idea." the man replied before turning back to Katie who stepped aside. He gave a nod before walking inside, his eyes glancing over to the couch, and is instantly struck with the last time they were alone.

"You're looking into the flower?" Katie asked when Oliver turned to her. "I thought I told you to stay out of it."

"And I thought you knew, telling me not to help you was pointless." Oliver replied. "You're a part of this team, and that means you don't have to do anything alone."

"This I do." Katie says before turning and walking away from the man, who simply followed behind her.

"Nyssa is in Starling." Oliver said, and Katie froze in place. "She's not here for you." Katie suddenly lifted her head and turned back to the man.

"Sara. Does she know Sara is dead?" Katie asked and Oliver nodded. "This is bad. She's going to tear this city apart to find the person who did it."

"She thinks she knows who did it." Oliver replied and Katie awaited for him to continue. "There was a suspected enemy of League rumored to be in Starling, and Sara came to see if the rumors were true."

"You think Sara was killed by whoever she was looking for?" Katie asked and Oliver nodded. Katie let out a sigh as she slid to the stool in front of the counter. "Are there any leads?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied, and Katie turned to him when he didn't continue. "I don't even know how to say this to you."

"With words usually helps." Katie says turning fully to the man. "Just tell me who it is." Oliver looked at her for a moment. "I'm going to hit you if you don't start talking."

"Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said finally. "He's alive." Katie closed her eyes, her mind traveling back to that moment on the roof of the Merlyn tower as she looked down to the body of the man. She reached down to check his pulse, but the explosions had started before she could. "Katie-" Katie held up a hand to stop him from talking, before she stood to her feet and once again walked away from him. Oliver turned, watching as she walked out onto the terrace and so he followed behind her. "We found a note in Sara's things, we think it may help us get a lead on Malcolm." Katie didn't say anything, and Oliver wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to make this moment better. "Katie, we're going to find him."

"And then what?" Katie asked, her eyes veering to the sky, looking to the bright stars overhead. "Why does this feel like deja vu? Us trying to concoct some plan to find and stop Malcolm Merlyn. Didn't we do this already?" she shook her head, turning away from the man. "How do we move forward if the past just never lets us?"

"Katie-"

"I'm assuming it was Malcolm who sent the flower." Katie stated.

"We think so." Oliver replied and Katie nodded before turning back to him.

"You're working with Nyssa." Katie stated and Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I don't care. If working with her leads to Sara's killer then great, but I will not be along for this ride. Not with her."

"What are you going to do?" Oliver asked, knowing there was always something toiling in the woman's mind.

"Survive, by any means necessary." she replied before walking past the man back into the loft. Oliver walked inside as well, only to see the woman walk down the hall, her bedroom door slamming closed behind her. The man stared down that hall wanting nothing more than to go to her, and make all of this better, but he couldn't. With Malcolm back, and the League in town, there was no way he could risk being distracted, and so he took a deep breath before turning and heading for the door. He'd only opened the door, before the alarm on his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket to see that it was finally midnight. He lifted his head with a slight smile.

"Happy Birthday Twinkie." he whispered before disappearing out the door.

Sarab's new home seemed to be a single spot, on the gravel of a building that had the perfect view point of Katie's loft. He usually had to choose a different spot when Oliver took it's residence, but Oliver was too busy to stalk the woman. Sarab's hand, reached for his sword, the moment he heard the distinctive sound of displaced gravel behind him.

"It is just me." Nyssa spoke, and the man turned to her as she walked to the edge of the roof to see the loft across the street.

"Why are you here?" Sarab asked the woman who didn't say a word. He finally realized, and turned away. "Ta-er al-Safar was a fine warrior. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Have you had any sightings of Malcolm Merlyn in this city?" Nyssa asked.

"My time in this city has only been devoted to one thing. The demon wishes that I stick close to Nura, and that is what I have done." Sarab replied looking over to the woman. "Merlyn has not come in direct contact with Nura."

"What about indirect?" Nyssa asked turning to the man who turned back to the loft.

"The demon does not wish for me to hinder any situations that could help bring Nura back to the League." Sarab said, and Nyssa growled in anger before tossing a kick to the man, who easily dodge it. The woman then pulled her blade, and held it firmly toward the man. "If you wish to kill me, then you will have to. My allegiance is to your father." the woman stood there for a long while, gripping her blade before she dropped it to her side and stalked away.

Katie wasn't sure why that on the morning of her birthday she would choose to come to the one place she definitely didn't expect to be.

"To say I'm a little surprised that you're here out of all days is an understatement.." Nick said looking over to the woman who stood near his window. He always wondered what she saw when she looked out. "Especially after our last session. I thought I wasn't going to see you again. What's changed?"

"Nothing." Katie muttered. "Everything." she turned back to look to the man. "I think I get it now. I didn't before, but I do now."

"What do you get?"

"Happiness doesn't exist." Katie turned back to look out the window. "People just get really good at pretending they're happy, until even they believe it. But underneath the lies, is the truth." she shook her head. "And the truth is that underneath all that fake happiness is, lies, and death, and darkness."

"So I'm going to take a wild guess, that you're not a birthday person?" Nick asked and Katie didn't say anything. "Where did this whole dark outlook on life come from?"

"Everything." Katie muttered once again. "Nothing." she shook her head before turning and grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Nick called standing to his feet and Katie turned to him. "You came here today for something, and I doubt it was to hear yourself ramble on about the shittiness of the world." the man dropped the notepad in his hands, to the table and walked over to the woman. "You're sad." he looked to her eyes. "You're really good at hiding it, but to someone paying attention they can see it. See how sad and scared you are of pretty much everything and your problem comes from not knowing what to do about it."

Katie looked at the man for a moment, before taking just a couple of steps toward him, closing the distance.

"You have absolutely no idea the things I've seen, and the things I've done. I woke up this morning unsure why I was given another year on this earth. So no doc, I'm not sad, and I'm not scared, I'm—I'm about to combust with emotions that I feel are going to explode inside of me and the one thing I need to at least make it quiet, I can't even have."

"Oliver."

Katie dropped her head for a moment before looking back to the doctor. She wasn't sure why she was back here, or even what she was looking for.

"Goodbye Nick." Katie breathed, before leaving.

That night, Katie stood in a room feeling utterly alone, and yet she was surrounded by lots of people. People who smiled, and hugged her. People who wished her a happy birthday, and hoped she had many more. David kept an arm around her, giving her a bit of a reassuring squeeze every once and a while, as if noticing something was wrong.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, when they were off to themselves, and Katie simply turned to him with a smile. She looked at him for a few moments and wondered how he could even ask that question. Oliver at this point would have taken her somewhere they would be alone, and demand she tell him what was wrong with her. Katie promised herself that she wouldn't compare David to Oliver, but she found herself breaking that promised more times than one.

"I'm fine, I'm just-" she looked at the crowd of people in the restaurant who all came to celebrate her life, and yet not a single soul knew her life was nothing to be celebrated. "Not a party person." she replied turning back to the man.

"Well come on. Birthdays are a big deal. You've been on this planet another year, and that's something to celebrate." the man replied bringing his arms around her. "Plus you get presents, and I have to tell you that my present is going to be the best one."

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything." Katie replied and the man shook his head.

"And you should've known that I would buy my girlfriend a birthday gift."

Thea stood off to the side, a glass of champagne in her hand as she watched Katie, and this David guy who she had yet to meet. Katie didn't say much about the guy, but Thea found herself instantly disliking the man.

"I know that look." a voice spoke from beside her, and Thea smiled to see Roy. "That's your thinking look."

"You're late." Thea replied. "The party started hours ago."

"Yeah, well you know me. I like to be fashionably late." Roy replied following the woman's eyes to where Katie and David stood, standing very cozy. "You met him yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm starting to think that I probably should wait." the woman replied. "I have a feeling I might come off as a bitch right now." Roy looked over to her with a quirked brow. "I still can't get over her and my brother not being together anymore." she shook her head turning to Roy. "I mean, I grew up with those two. I saw the looks that no one else did, how crushed my brother was for weeks when Katie left for college." she turned back to the woman, and her boyfriend. "I saw the way she cried at his funeral, and how her dad could barely tear her away from his grave. How did that, turn in to this?" Roy grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and looked around the party. "You think he'll show up?"

"I'm not sure." Roy replies, knowing that only an hour earlier they had found and lost Malcolm Merlyn. He was sure Oliver was in no mood to party or watch Katie on the arm of another man.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and—" David turned to the crowd. "Those asshats from the SCPD who are drinking all the booze." that got him a few roars from his police buddies who held their glasses to him. "If you all would gather around." Roy and Thea shared a looked before going over to the crowd.

"David, what are you doing?" Katie whispered to the man, who pulled her to the center of the crowd.

"I don't know if most of you know this, but back in high, this beautiful young woman and I dated for a while. Before I got sent to juvie-" the crowd laughed and so did he as he turned to Katie. "And then just a couple of months ago, I was standing in the produce section of the grocery store when the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, picked up a melon that caused every piece of fruit on the shelf to go rolling to the floor." the man smiled even wider, at the confusion on Katie's face. "It was fate. It had to be, because there is just no way in hell I'm lucky enough to have found this woman again. And because of that, I promised myself that I wouldn't tempt it. I wouldn't even give life a chance to take her from me again." David suddenly dropped to one knee, and Katie's eyes went wide.

"David, what—what-" Katie could barely speak as she found herself forced to watch was about to happen.

"My dad used to tell me that in life when you find something good, you hold onto it for as long as possible." David said, pulling a small box from his pocket and flipping it open revealing a diamond engagement ring before slipping it on her finger. "So Katherine Robins, Rob-" he smiled as he took her hand in his. "Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth, and be my wife?" Katie had absolutely no words in the moment. And it would seem she wouldn't have to when David's phone began to rang. Actually every member of the SCPD that was in attendance at the party, began getting calls to their phone. David looked over to his friends before turning back to Katie.

"It's fine, take it." Katie said and the man sighed before letting go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I meant to-"he looked down to his phone, before bringing it to his ear. "Hey, what's—really? Now?" he looked back over to Katie with a look of guilt. "No, it's just not the best timing. Right, I guess I'll see you soon." David ended the called before standing back to his feet. "This is just great. That was the Captain, he said that a lead we've been following is happening tonight, and-"

"You have to go? That's fine." Katie replied quickly before placing her hands on the man's chest. "It's your job, and it's important." David smiled before turning to the called.

"This is why I'm marrying this woman!" he called before bringing his lips to Katie's for one final kiss before pulling away. "I will call you." and with that the man, and his friends went rushing out of the restaurant. Katie turned to see the crowd still standing with smiles around her.

"The next rounds on me!" Katie called and everyone cheer, giving her a chance to veer off and disappear among them. Thea and Roy watched the woman who quickly headed for the back of the restaurant, and so they decided to follow. They found the woman pacing back and forth in the alley behind the restaurant.

"Uh, Katie?" Roy spoke first and the woman stopped and turned to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but there were still just no words.

"Alright Twinkie." Thea said walking over and placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Just breathe. Everything is alright."

"Did you see what just happened? He-" she turned back to the restaurant. "Why did he-" she shook her head before turning back to Thea. "I can't be here." she suddenly turned away, and began walking.

"Where are you going?!" Thea called after her. The woman was about to follow, but Roy caught her arm.

"I'll go." Roy said, and the woman looked over to him. "I think you should try to get a hold of your brother." Thea's eyes widen as she took out her phone.

"Good idea!" she replied before walking back into the restaurant. Roy turned and ran to catch up to Katie.

Katie wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she needed to be moving, which wasn't easy down the busy streets of downtown Starling. She found herself sifting through the crowds headed somewhere even she didn't know.

"Where are you going?" a voice said suddenly from beside her and Katie looked over and sneered.

"Go away." she ordered with a shake of her head. "I really don't need another reminder of how insane I am."

"What if you're not crazy?" Lian replied and Katie just shook her head. "What if I'm really here?"

"That would make no sense, because it is not possible." Katie muttered.

"Didn't you learn a long time ago that possibility has no limits." the man replied before disappearing in the crowd.

Katie didn't stop walking until she ended up in the middle of the crowded Nelson Plaza. She fell to one of the benches before dropping her head into her palms.

 _Katie wasn't sure which way was up after escaping from the embassy, or wherever she was being kept. Whatever that place was definitely was not going to be her ticket home. She glanced over to the man, who'd picked her up from the side of the road, and she still didn't know what to make of him._

" _So Bosnia isn't really a tourist hot spot." Harrison said, cleaning his glasses with the bottom of his shirt. "What brings you?" he slipped back on his glasses and turned to the woman._

" _Doctors Without Borders." Katie replied partially honest. "I was helping out at a clinic in the next village over when I lost my group."_

" _You're a doctor?" he asked and Katie nodded, sure at the moment as she wore dingy jeans and a ratty button up, she probably didn't look like much of a doctor. "Did you know where your group was? I'm staying in_ _Sarajevo, and once we get there, I could have a car take you-"_

" _That won't be necessary, I have to make a couple of calls anyway once I get to the city, and I can find a way back." Katie replied and the man simply nodded._

" _Well this guy isn't too fast, so it'll probably be a while before we make it to Sarajevo." Harrison replied with a shrug. "So I don't feel nervous about picking the random woman, possible murderer off the side of the road, why don't you tell me about yourself." he looked over to her and Katie shrugged._

" _What do you want to know?"_

" _I don't know, tell me about your family." Harrison replied and Katie turned away. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry-"_

" _No it's fine." Katie said turning back to the man. "There's nothing much to tell. My mom died when I was a teenager, and my dad is back home in Starling."_

" _I'm sorry about your mother." he said and Katie nodded. "What was she like?" Katie glanced over to the man, now starting to get uncomfortable with how intimate he was getting with his questions._

" _I don't really like talking about her." Katie chose to reply._

" _Right, that's understandable." he replied before turning to look out his side of the cart. Katie glanced over to him with a quirked brow, now starting to feel very uneasy about the man sitting beside her._

Katie let out a deep breath before lifting her head , her eyes glancing between the people as they walked by. She was about to leave, when her eyes happened upon a very familiar face. She had to close her eyes and open them again to make sure he was real, but when she opened them, there he was, Malcolm Merlyn, not even glancing in her direction. In that moment, something snapped inside of Katie. All rationale, and morality left her in that moment, as she stood to her feet and began following behind the man.

She saw him headed to a car parked up ahead, and quickened her step to hurry around him and try to get to the car before he could.

Malcolm glanced over his shoulder once again, making sure Oliver wasn't following him after their little meeting. He let his eyes scan the crowd, before turning and heading to his car and stepping inside.

"Alright, Hansen, you can-" before the man could even finish his sentence, the car was speeding off down the street. "Hansen, what the hell are you doing?!" suddenly the partition lowered and Malcolm finally saw that Hansen wasn't the one behind the wheel. "Katherine-" his eyes widen as she looked to him from the rear view mirror. "Stop this car!"

"As you wish." Katie said suddenly, before hitting the breaks and causing the man to jerk forward hitting his head and the back of the seat, knocking him out.

The next morning Oliver looked up to the coffee shop where he was going to meet his sister, and finally tell her the truth about Malcolm. He took a final deep breath before walking inside and spotting her instantly, stirring a cup of coffee. When he walked over, she turned with a look of concern.

"From the look on your face, you need something stronger than coffee." Thea said, as Oliver placed a hand around her and lead her to sit at a nearby table. "You must've found out." the woman shook her head. "See if you would answer when I call, it would be me who would've broken the news."

"So you do know?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I know. I was there for the whole thing, front row seat and everything." Thea said with a shake of her head. "I still can't believe it. I mean this is Twinkie and-"

"Wait Twinkie? What happened with Twinkie?" Oliver asked and Thea looked with a quirked brow.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Thea asked and Oliver sighed.

"First, is everything alright with Twinkie?" Oliver asked and Thea dropped her head. "Speedy-"

"You weren't at her party." Thea replied looking back to her brother. "I thought for sure that's when you'd sweep in and just finally take her back away from detective ass face."

"Thea, I asked you to please just stay out of this. Katie and I have decided to move on and-"

"I get that now, especially after last night." Thea replied. "David asked Katie to marry him." the moment the words came out of his sister's mouth, everything else seemed to fall away. The words seemed to keep repeating in his head, as memories of the moment he slipped a ring on her finger seemed to hit him. "Ollie, are you alright?" Oliver dropped his head and cleared his throat, trying not to let this get to him, trying not to let it distract him from his job. "Ollie-"

"Thea, there's something I have to tell you." Oliver said, getting back to the issues at hand. "Back in Corto Martese, I promised that there would be no more secrets and no more lies and I'm trying to honor that." Oliver took a deep breath, and met the confusion in his sister eyes before finally telling her the truth.  
A part of Oliver felt better once he left his sister, letting her in and being honest with her about this. The other part of Oliver was breaking and he could feel it. The thought of Katie marrying someone that wasn't him, was like a knife through the heart. When he arrived back to the foundry, he stopped before he actually went inside, and pulled his phone from his pocket. For some reason he needed to hear it from her, as if it coming from her would make it real.

He held his phone pressed to his ear, silently praying that she just doesn't answer the phone. Once her voice-mail plays in his ear, he actually lets out a relieved breath before speaking.

"Hey it's me. I'm sorry I didn't come to your party, I actually wasn't even sure you wanted me there, but-" he sighed turning and looking up to the sky. "This Malcolm thing is getting confusing and I'm not sure of anything at the moment. I respect you not wanting to get close to this, but I have to admit I miss you-" he closed his eyes and shook his head. "you and your eye for the details. I feel like I'm missing something, and I just feel that if you were here, you'd just see it." he turned back to the door and sighed. "Look, don't worry. We're handling it, I'll call you if we get any new information and uh, happy birthday Twinkie, sorry, Katie." he ended the call and shook his head before finally stepping inside.

"Did he kill him?" Nyssa asked, and Oliver just knew she was talking about Malcolm.

"No." Oliver said and they all looked over to him. "He swore to me that he didn't kill Sara."

Nyssa was livid as she walked over to the man who was showing signs of weakness every time she saw him. Oliver knew she wouldn't believe him, that she would question him. He hoped that when he told her that Malcolm swore on his daughter's head, his sister, that she would find that there was some truth in his words, but she didn't. She said that his relationship with his sister was blinding him to the truth.

"He explained to me- in his own twisted way- that he loves her." Oliver said, hoping the woman was really listening to him. "And then he swore to me on her life."

"And I swore an oath of my own that I would see Sara's killer brought to justice." Nyssa seethed, before walking around the man toward the door.

"Nyssa!" Oliver said about to go after her.

"Oliver, wait!" John called and Oliver turned to her.

"We need to stop her." Oliver said.

"Right now it isn't Nyssa you should worry about ending Malcolm Merlyn." John replied and Oliver looked at the man in confusion as he turned to Roy.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked looking between the two men.

"Last night, at Katie's party-"

"David proposed, I know." Oliver muttered.

"Yeah, and she kind of freaked out." Roy said and Oliver turned with a quirked brow. "She left the restaurant, and I tried to follow her but she was quick for someone in heels."

"It's where he lost her that's the interesting part." John adds and Oliver looks back to Roy.

"Nelson Plaza." Oliver says and Roy nods.

Oliver closes his eyes and slides his hands across his face, as he imagines Katie alone with Malcolm Merlyn.

"Has anyone spoken to her since the party?" Oliver asks.

"All calls go to voice mail." John replies watching the man.

"I have to find her, I have to stop her before she-"

"Do you?" John asks and Oliver turns to the man. "Look, Maybe he killed Sara, maybe he didn't."

"He didn't!" Oliver countered.

"Either way! The world is a better place without Malcolm Merlyn in it." John said with a shake of his head. "You made a vow not to kill. Katie didn't. He killed her father, and I have to tell you that if I ever found the guy who killed my brother-"

"Except Malcolm didn't kill her father either." Oliver replied looking over to the man, who stared in confusion.

"What, did he tell you that too?" John asked. "We have proof that the doctor treating Jacob was paid off after his death." Oliver looked at the man, before turning to Roy. "Oliver?" The secret of Jacob Robins had been weighing on Oliver the moment Bruce told him. He'd been tempted so many times to tell her the truth, and yet he didn't. He knew the truth would break her heart. That her father faked his own death, and tore himself away from her on his own freewill. This was big, and he knew at this moment he had to tell them the truth.

Malcolm was struck with the blinding sunlight, the moment he crack open his eyes. He let out a pained groan, the moment he felt the sting of a cut on his forehead. He couldn't touch it, seeing as his hands were tied behind him and his legs were tied to the chair that he was sitting on. Malcolm let his eyes scan around the room they were in. It seemed to be an empty floor of a building that was under construction. "Do you know what he would say if he were here right now?" Malcolm asked looking over to the woman who stood in front of the large pane windows, her back to him. "If the demon had found out that you had brought me here and tied me up and didn't kill me?" the woman didn't say anything, as she kept her back to him. "Did you get my birthday present? I figured you'd appreciate the sentiment." Katie turned grabbing a nearby chair, sliding it across the room leaving nothing in the air but the screeching it caused it against the wood. She placed the chair right in front of the man, before sitting down and folding her arms over her chest. "A true child of the demon would not drag out the inevitable. So just do it."

"You know I admired my mom a lot." Katie said with a slight chuckle. "Loved how she and Rebecca moved through this city and tried their hardest to save it." Malcolm dropped his head at the mention of his late wife's name. He didn't hear it often, which made life seem a little bit easier. "They loved this city. Saw the hope that lied underneath it."

"And it was the city that took them away!" Malcolm snapped angrily. "My wife killed in the street like a dog, and Grace finally couldn't do it any more and decided to take her own life. So please don't tell me of the city that took away the ones that meant the most to me." Katie watched the man, tilting her head slightly. "You're not going to kill me. If you were, you would've done so by now. Just do everyone a favor and let me go."

"Rebecca was the first person I told I wanted to be doctor." Katie said and Malcolm hissed at the mention of his wife's name again. "I was young, but I knew at a very young age what I wanted to do with my life, and one night at one of the many parties rich people feel the need to throw, I was in the back of your house in your garden and she found me and I just told her." Katie chuckled. "She was that kind of person you know. You just felt comfortable telling her anything and she didn't judge or have any ill wishes."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Malcolm asked meeting the woman's eyes. "I'm so far beyond that."

"I had one person in this world that I loved more than anything in this world. Hell he was my world." Katie dropped her head, letting out a shaky breath. "And you took him away from me." she looked up meeting the man's eyes once again.

"I didn't kill your father Katherine." the words caused something inside of her to just snap, and Katie jumped to her feet, before walking over and grabbing a nail gun that was just lying on the floor. "Katherine-" before the man could even utter another word, the woman pressed the gun to his shoulder and shot a nail right into him causing him to scream in pain. She made absolutely no show of regret or guilt at the action as she walked back over to take a seat, letting the gun rest on her lap.

"The demon believes that death is a gift." Katie spoke, and the man lifted his eyes back to her. "Should only be quick for the noble of men. You Malcolm Merlyn are not noble. Your heart is black and everything you touch just withers and dies. So yes, I know exactly what the demon would say if he were here." a very twisted smile pulled at the woman's lips as she leaned forward a bit. "He'd tell me to make you scream." she tilted her head. "And no one disobeys the demon."

Oliver was tired of waiting. Waiting only gave Oliver time to image what was possibly happening. The others felt as if Katie killing Malcolm was a good thing, and sure maybe the world would be a better place without the man, but what it would do to Katie would probably by a whole lot worse. He knew how the lives ended by her hand still rests on her back, still haunt her dreams. They are her connection to the darkness inside of her, and he's sure killing Malcolm would bring her that much close.

"I can't do this anymore!" Oliver said before walking over and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going ?" Roy asked.

"Someone has to know where she's gone." Oliver replied before turning to John. "Call me if there are any leads." he turned about to walk away, before stopping and turning back. "And call Bruce. He's been unusually absent through all of this, and that makes me nervous." and with that Oliver turned and rushed out of the door.

"Where do you think he's going?" Roy asked to John who shook his head.

"No where he should." John muttered before grabbing his phone.

Oliver wholeheartedly knew he shouldn't have come here. He knew he shouldn't be walking into the SCPD to speak to the man whose neck he would like the snap. When Oliver pushed through the doors of the SCPD, his eyes went right for the man who stood leaning over some woman's shoulder, looking at something of her computer.

"This can't be good." a voice spoke, and Oliver turned to see Captain Lance. "What the hell you doing here, Queen?"

"I uh-" Oliver turned back to David who still didn't notice him. Lance followed the man's eyes and sighed. "I just need to talk to him."

"You heard about the engagement." Lance said with a shake of his head. "Look, whatever you want to say to him, I would just not, trust me." Lance looked over to David, who finally noticed Oliver's presence, an annoy expression crossing his face as he walks over.

"Ollie." David greeted, and Oliver suddenly realized how much he hated the nickname coming from the man. "You here for a reason?"

"No, he's just-"

"Have you heard from Katie recently?" Oliver asked, choosing to ignore Lance's warnings. David looked at the man for a moment, before chuckling.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but this has to be a joke right?" David glanced over to Lance just rubbed his eyes. "You didn't seriously walk into my place of employment and ask about the whereabouts of my fiance." Oliver jaw clenched at the man's declaration of Katie being his fiance. The words would never make any sense to him.

"Queen, maybe you should go." Quentin suggest not liking the look in the man's eyes.

"Yeah, I'd listen to him Ollie." David countered, and for some reason Oliver just couldn't let it go. He knew he should, that words were words and nothing else, and yet Oliver wanted nothing more than for this guy to eat those words. It's why he took a very dangerous step forward, the look in his eyes clear of his intentions, and so David did the same. The squad room, froze in that moment as all eyes went to the men.

"Oliver think about what you're doing." Lance said standing between the two men. "You're surrounded by people who all have their hands just inches away from their side arms right now." Oliver let out a deep breath through his nose trying to reign in his frustration before turning to Quentin and then just turning and walking out of the squad room.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Stop talking Parker." Lance interrupted before looking back to the room. "Alright, shows over, get back to work!" David, was about to walk away, when Lance turned back to him. "Not you." the man turned back to his captain. "Now Oliver Queen is a lot of thing, but stupid isn't one of them, and I have to assume how coming here to you, and asking about Katie looked. I'm sure it was the last thing he wanted to do."

"Yeah, so?"

"People usually don't get to the last thing they want to do if it isn't necessary. Now do you know where Katie is?"

"No, I called earlier, but I didn't get an answer. I just figured she was still passed out from the party." David replied with a shrug. "I was going to stop by after my shift-"

"No, go now." Lance replied with a shake of his head, something about all this not sitting well with him. "Call me when you get there."

"Sir, I'm sure it's nothing. Oliver probably found out about the engagement and now he's trying to force his way back into her life."

"Either way, I would feel better knowing she was alright." Quentin replied and David nodded in reply before grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into now, doc?"

Malcolm Merlyn wanted nothing more in this moment then to just pass out, and finally leave his body which was filling with holes by the minute. The sun was gone, and the room was now illuminated by the moon, and the city lights that reflect from the surrounding buildings.

"Ginger!" Katie called turning and walking over to him, dropping back to her seat. "I couldn't think of that damn dog's name for the life of me, and I don't even know how I could forget." she looked over to the man, unaffected by the blood staining his shirt, or his uneven breaths. "Rebecca loved that dog." a small snort came from Malcolm who lifted his eyes back to the woman.

"I hated that damn dog." he replied. "When she wasn't around, all it did was bark and bark and then she died and-" he stopped because he promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't allow the memories back to the front of his brain.

"Tommy said Ginger ran away." Katie replied watching the man closely.

"I gave her away. If I didn't, I think I would've killed that dog." Malcolm muttered.

"Don't you hate it sometimes?" Katie asked and he looked at her unsure what she was talking about. "How he made murder one of our instincts. How he made death a possible solution to our problems? Sara was a problem for you. The league was on your ass and she was so close to bringing you back."

"I told you, I didn't kill Sara!" the man yelled. "I swear on the life of my daughter." Katie looked at him for a moment, and she could see it. He was telling the truth, that he didn't kill Sara, but there was something else there. Malcolm Merlyn was the type of man who could twist the truth to suit his own agenda.

"I believe you." Katie said suddenly, before standing to her feet and she suddenly began pacing. "I believe that you didn't personally kill Sara. Something like that, it was kind of close to home, right?" she glanced over to the man. "You don't do personal. You have money, and resources, so you can sleep at night."

"You have money, and resources, do you sleep at night, Katherine?" Malcolm asked and she stopped pacing and looked over to him. "You want to torture me, fine, but you'll never be his monster. You don't have it in you to be the kind of person the demon respects. If you were, I'd be dead by now." he smiled. "You're not going to kill me because at this moment I'm not threatening your survival. Right now I'm tied to a chair, so you killing me wouldn't be you defending yourself."

"You killed five hundred people, and that's only the known victims!" Katie snapped, ignoring the tingling in her fingers. "And here you are, alive, that's not justice."

"And murder is justice?" Malcolm asked and Katie seemed put off by the question. There was this fight happening inside of her at the moment. There was the woman who dedicated her life to healing the sick, saving lives, but then there was the other part of her that wouldn't hesitate to take a life if she deemed it necessary. "Katherine, you-" something out the window caught Malcolm's eye and Katie looked in confusion before following his eyes. She walked over to the window, her eyes wide at the sight of the purple smoke that billowed in the distance.

"Nyssa." Katie muttered at the sight of the familiar signal the league used to communicate. "I have a feeling that message is for you." Katie turned back to the man.

"You have to let me go." Malcolm pleaded. "Nyssa would only use the signal if she knew I would come."

"How would she know you would come?"

"If she had something she knew was important to me."

"And what-" it hit her, and Katie turned back to the cloud of smoke with wide eyes. "Thea. How does she even know-"

"I figure your big mouth of a boyfriend decided to let it slip." Malcolm replied once again trying to pull from the ropes. "You have to let me go, I have to get to my daughter."

"Shit." Katie muttered before walking over to a duffle bag she had in the corner, picking it up and bringing it over to the man. "Nyssa won't be alone." she pulled a knife from the bag. "You're going to need my help to get Thea out of there. So if you try anything, I will gladly hand you over to Nyssa and her bat shit crazy father." Katie went to cutting the ropes, and once the man was free, he grimaced as he stood to his feet. "Oh stop being a baby, the demon has done far worse." she reached down in the bag and pulled out Malcolm's dark archer suit. "I figure you're going to need this. Get dressed."

When they arrived outside the building, they both looked out to the purple smoke. Katie lifted the ski mask from her face, and tilted her head slightly.

"They're not here." she said, and Malcolm turned to her with intrigue. "I think she's alone."

"So is this you telling me that I'm on my own?" Malcolm asked and Katie turned to him before pulling the mask back over her face and heading inside. Malcolm wasn't far behind, and the first thing they saw was Nyssa engaged in a very intense battle with the Arrow. "He's gonna get himself killed." Malcolm suddenly, climbed onto one of the old machines, and silently moved closer to the battle before shooting an arrow and knocking the sword from Nyssa's hand.

"There's a misunderstanding the three of us need to clear up." Malcolm said from on high, and both Nyssa and Oliver looked up to him.

" A conversation I am eager to have... over your rotting corpse." Nyssa growled and the three of them engage in a very intense battle. Katie stood there watching the entire thing not even having the faintest desire to jump in. This was pointless to her and so she did the one thing she knew would get their attention. She pulled the gun from her waist band, and pointed it to the ceiling letting off a couple of rounds, causing everyone to stop and turned to her.

"Oh, good, I'm glad I have your attention." Katie spoke, just as Nyssa moved to grab her sword. "Nyssa!" the woman turned to see Katie's gun aimed right at her. "You're not quicker than my bullet." Malcolm took a step back, and Katie pulled another gun aiming it at the man as well. "And I would love nothing more than to put more holes in your body tonight."

"Do it!" Nyssa screamed looking over to the man. "He did it. He killed Sara!" she turned to Katie. "Tommy, your father."

"Katie-" it was Oliver who spoke, but Katie refused to look at him in this moment. Refused see the look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Please don't." Katie replied her eyes on the two people in this room she would love to just end tonight. "You two, you're exactly the same." she looks over to Nyssa. "You cry for Sara, but how many lives have you taken, how many people's beloveds have you taken?" she turns to Malcolm. "And you, you piece of shit, I don't even know how you can even stand there and defend your life to anyone."

"There is blood on my hands. Almost too much to contemplate. But none of it is Sara's." Malcolm says and Katie just wants to roll her eyes.

"Blood is blood!" Katie snaps angrily. "I loved Sara, she was my friend, but her life being taken should not downplay the hundreds of lives that the both of you have taken."  
"Do not even attempt to insinuated that there isn't blood on everyone's hands here." Malcolm says looking over to Katie.

"You're right." Katie says with a nod. "You are right. Mr. Merlyn, I have absolutely no room to judge you. But people are dead. Very good people. Sara can't just die and person who did it, just gets away with it without any kind of retribution."

"I didn't kill Sara!"

"Liar!" Nyssa screamed.

"Your father doubted Sara's loyalties the moment you brought her home." Malcolm countered turning to the woman. "You know your father. What he is capable of. He will kill without hesitation. Do you really need me to tell you what he would do to the degenerate who would steal his daughter's heart?" Malcolm turned to Katie. "Nyssa doesn't believe me, and if you don't, kill me." Katie didn't says anything for a moment before the man turned to run off, but it was Oliver who rose his bow, and steadied his arrow, causing the man to stop and turn.

"You may not have killed Sara, but you're still a murder." Oliver spoke.

"What are you going to do?" Malcolm asked. "Arrest me?"

"I could have SCPD here in three minutes."

" And in half that time, I will escape from whatever prison they put me in." Malcolm said smugly." You know that, so do they. We were trained by the League; No prison can hold us!" he turned back to Oliver. "Not even your one on Lian Yu. Which leaves you with only one option. To break your vows..." the man took a step forward. "and kill me. Kill your sister's father." Oliver didn't instantly make a move which only proved to Malcolm that wasn't going to do it and so the man turned and ran. Nyssa made to follow, but Oliver turned his arrow to her.

"Nyssa, just don't!" Oliver ordered and the woman dropped her head. The archer turned his head to Katie, only to find the woman was already gone.

Malcolm's feet moved quick, but apparently not quick enough when his path was suddenly blocked.

"I'm in awe of your determination Katherine. But the truth will remain that I didn't kill your father and I didn't kill Sara." Malcolm said. "Just let me-"

"Why were you and my mother friends?" Katie asked unexpectedly and Malcolm seemed thrown off by the random questions. "You weren't in each others worlds. She was friends with Rebecca, and you worked with my father sometimes, but he disliked you, but she didn't. Why?" the man looked at her for a few moments before sighing.

"You know why." the man said. "I know why. The fallen children from the league know one of their own."

"So to you, she was just another one of the demon's runaways?"

"No one runs away from the demon. She never told me how she left, but that much I knew." Malcolm replied. "Is that why you were there? Your mother strike some deal with him. She'd give your life for hers?"

"Does that sound like something she would do?"

"No, but there was always more to the story with Grace. Just like I think there's more to the story with you, I just don't have the time now to figure it out. I need to get as far away from Nyssa as possible." Malcolm began to slowly move, hoping the woman would just give up and let him go.

"Sara's death distracts the league from coming after you!" Katie called to the man, and he stopped. "And I don't think that's a coincidence. If I find out that you're playing us, hell if I find out it was your arrows used, I'm going to find you and I'm going to give the greatest gift you deserve." the man simply nodded before turning and running away.

Katie could practically see the disapproving look the demon would give her in this moment. The truth was, Katie wasn't sure of much of anything anymore. Malcolm Merlyn was either telling the truth or he was the best damn actor in Starling. One way or the other, she was going to find out.

When Katie finally arrived at the club, she didn't immediately go inside. She was in a bit of a daze since her birthday. She felt the darkness still inside her that night she kidnapped Malcolm, and that only verified her fears the Ra's Al Ghul still was inside of her, under her skin. She looked up when the door suddenly burst open and Nyssa angrily stalked out.

"You!" the woman growled the moment she saw Katie. She stalked over, coming dangerously close, and Katie didn't even try to back away. She stood tall and looked the woman right in the eyes. "You let him go, you just-" she shook her head. "You of all people know the reign of hell that is destined on you and this city for coming between me and my justice."

"No one's coming between you and your justice Nyssa, but here in this city we get all the facts before we start taking out people's hearts. If Malcolm killed Sara, if we find the proof that it was him, I promised you that I will be glad to lock you in a room with him and just let you go nuts, until then you're just going to have to be patient. There is still a chance that he didn't do it." Nyssa snarled at the woman.

"You turned your back on the league for the last time. My father does not take kind to traitors, your punishment shall be far worse than Oliver's."

"I'm still here Nyssa, and I will be here when you and your dad, and you league of fucked up murderers decide they want to come for me." Katie replied before walking around the woman. "I'm not going anywhere!"

When Katie walked inside, she looked over to see all eyes suddenly on her. Including the newly arrived Felicity Smoak who still with a look of confusion.

"I hope Barry was dying, since you missed my birthday." Katie said with an accusing finger, before walking over to the combat mat. "I'm just going to lie down." and that's just what the woman did, and everyone looked in confusion before turning back to Oliver.

Katie closed her eyes, letting her mind, catch up to reality. For a moment, she forgot who she was, and that was a scary feeling. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there until she felt eyes on her, and when she opened then, there was Oliver standing above her, now changed into a tshirt and jeans.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to hide his concern.

"I don't know." Katie replied closing her eyes and Oliver wasn't sure what he should do. His head was screaming at him to just turn around and leave, but every bit of him was just begging him to stay here with her.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked and it surprisingly made the woman chuckle. "What?" the woman just slapped the mat beside her and Oliver smiled, before dropping down beside her, his eyes going up to the ceiling. "What if it was a mistake, letting Malcolm go?"

"Then we'll deal with it when we actually know it is a mistake." Katie replied, and Oliver tilted his head to see the side of her face. Her eyes were still closed so she couldn't even see to way he looked at her. She couldn't see the love that had to be written over his face in this moment.

"We?" Oliver asked, and Katie shook her head.

"I don't know how here I can be, but for now I'm here." she said before opening her eyes and turned to the man. It was this moment did they realized just how close they were lying and both knew it was a very dangerous close proximity. Oliver stared deeply into the woman's eyes trying his best to soak up this moment he knew couldn't last forever. Soon a question popped in his head, the one question he just needed answered by her.

"Are you going to marry David?" he asked, and Katie looked confused for a moment before turning away and lifting her hand to see the ring. She can't believe she forgot that moment where everything just stopped making sense. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Oliver turned away, taking in a deep breath. "It's just-"

"You were supposed to ask me to marry you." Katie spoke suddenly and Oliver turned to see her eyes still on the ceiling. "There wasn't going to be some psycho mad man trying to destroy the city, or his crazy soldiers blowing things up. You were going to take me back to the quarry where we shot off those stupid fireworks, and I wouldn't expect it when you got on one knee and-" Katie stopped talking, because she just couldn't when the man beside her slammed his lips against hers. All traces of rationale and logic simply floated away, and neither Oliver or Katie seemed to mind as they're bodies intertwined in a way that felt familiar...right. Neither realize just how much they needed this moment until right now when stopping and pulling away just seemed impossible.

And so they didn't stop.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So yeah...that just happened. So many twist and turns in this chapter from an engagement that didn't even get an answer, to a union that probably was inevitable. Then there are those flashback co-staring someone very unexpected. Harrison Wells is playing at something...I wonder what it is?

P.S For anyone still wondering, the blue flower was from Batman Begins. They're called Buhtan Blue Flowers. I would post the link, but FFnet hasn't become that advanced yet.

 **Review Replies**

 **Adela:** So what did you think? Everything in this chapter will have some very interesting consequences in the next chapter.

 **Elliebelle4444:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was ridiculously fun, and also a great way to get my OC to do and say some things she wouldn't normally do. Including that nice talk between her and Oliver about a life that never was. I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far!

 **rockyroyal,dr:** What was happening wasn't even close to rape. That conversation was my favorite part of the chapter, because it was an important conversation, that I think they both needed to have. It also planted more seeds of doubt in Oliver's head about this break up. Oliver once thought he knew what he was sacrificing by choosing the arrow over Oliver Queen, but now he's seeing so much he will be missing and that is something that's going to start weighing heavily on his mind. Oh Ethan is a character that I enjoy very much. He's a goof ball, but there's another side to him. He's not easily shaken or threatened by authority, especially if he thinks he's right. The whole "Whore" thing was pretty surprising I guess, but I wanted the readers to remember how far back Oliver, Katie and Laurel go, and how for a long time Katie did contribute part of the reason why she and oliver weren't together was because of Laurel. Sure today they're getting past it, and even becoming friends, but Katie still holds on to those memories. Whew...was that long enough for you. I'm glad you're liking the story, and I love your thoughts. Keep them coming!

 **DarkPhantom101:** So someone does know the secret behind the blue flower. I like it!

 **Wow you guys, this has been a very exciting week that. Yesterday was my birthday, and I usually like to post a chapter, but the day was too hectic. I want to thank everyone who turning in and have added the story to your fav/follow alerts. Special shout outs to those who left reviews, they're always fun to read and make me smile. Keep them coming!**

 **Without delay, here is your sneak peek**

 **Sneak Peek**

Katie closed her eyes taking a deep breath before walking toward the kitchen only to stop when she noticed the ringing seemed to get closer. She turned suddenly spotting the phone on the floor.

"David-" she said before picking up the phone, one of the messages catching her attention. She swiped the screen, suddenly reading an array of messages between David and someone listed as 'Unknown'

"Is it in here-" David stopped when he spotted Katie holding his phone, and she looked up meeting his eyes.

"She's wearing the ring, now every thing is in motion for your plan." Katie spoke, repeating the last message she'd read.

"Whatever you're thinking-"

"I'm thinking that Oliver isn't the only one distracted." Katie said with a shake of her head before tossing the man's phone to the floor before stalking toward him. "Who the hell are you working for?"


	6. A Captured Heart

**Chapter 6**

 **A Captured Heart**

 _"Lost time is never found again."_  
 _-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

How could something so wrong, feel so incredibly right? Oliver's arm was wrapped around Katie whose head rested on his chest. Their bodies were glistening from the sheen of sweat, as they laid still wrapped around each other. Oliver's eyes were wide open as his fingers combed through her hair, unable to even describe the euphoria he'd found himself in this moment. He knew this was wrong, that he couldn't afford to once again be distracted when it would seem his city would need him more than ever if the League was hell bent on revenge. And yet he wouldn't dare shatter this moment. Instead he said the one thing he'd been dying to say since he heard about the engagement.

"You can't marry David." he whispered, his voice still seeming loud in the dim lit lair.

"Why not?" she asked and he looked down to her her.

"Because-" he wasn't sure what he should say. He knew what he wanted to say, what he'd been wanting to scream from the top of his lungs. "Because I don't want you to marry David."

"And who do you want me to marry, Oliver?" Katie asked propping her head up to meet the man's eyes. "You like Ethan now, maybe I should marry him?"

"Stop, that's-"

"You want me to be alone just like you." Katie said and Oliver turned away from her eyes because he knew it was true. He wanted to be the hero this city needed, and he knew that probably couldn't be possible having a separate life with her that always pulled him further and further away from the mask. Katie suddenly sat up, and began looking for her clothes.

"I'm sorry, I know that I'm being crazy." Oliver says sitting up as well, watching the woman as she pulls on her clothes. He'd ruined the moment and he hated himself for it. "And I'm being unfair and jealous, but I can't help the fact that I don't want you to marry him." Katie pulled on her shirt before walking over and squatting down in front of the man.

"I'm not marrying David, Oliver. I would not be here if I were marrying another man." she said, searching his eyes for a moment. "I'm not marrying him because you don't want me to, but I don't know what to do, because I'm in love with man who doesn't want to be with me." Oliver suddenly cupped her face.

"I want nothing more than to be with you every second of every day, but I-" Katie rolled her eyes before pulling away. Oliver grabbed his pants and pulled them on before stalking over to her. "Why can't you understand-"

"Oliver you can't be with me because you can't be Oliver Queen. Because if you're just Oliver Queen, this city will crumble." Katie said before turning back to the man. "One day I hope you realize that this city isn't your responsibility." she walks over placing herself in front of the man. "I will probably love you forever, but I will not suffer alone because you're too afraid of us." she left him right there with those words.

Katie arrived at her loft to find her door cracked open, something she knows she didn't do. She quietly pushed open the door to find her place a wreck. Thing were knocked over, papers strewn about, as if someone were looking for something. There were heavy footsteps and Katie stood up a bit straighter before the culprit finally came into view.

"David, what are you-"

"Where the hell have you been?!" the man asked angrily walking over to her. "You've been MIA for twenty four hours and you didn't think to at least call your fiance?"

"David, I need you to calm down and just listen-"

"Listen to what? Another lie?" the man turned away, taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I don't understand why you just can't talk to me. I mean we're going to spend the rest of our lives together-"

"David will you just stop!" Katie snapped holding up her hands wanting David to just stop talking. "I can't do this anymore, I can't-" there was a sound of distant ringing and both lifted their head searching the room.

"Shit, that's my phone." he spun around searching for the phone, before stalking back toward the bedroom. Katie closed her eyes taking a deep breath before walking toward the kitchen only to stop when she noticed the ringing seemed to get closer. She turned suddenly spotting the phone on the floor.

"David-" she said before picking up the phone, one of the messages catching her attention. She swiped the screen, suddenly reading an array of messages between David and someone listed as 'Unknown'

"Is it in here-" David stopped when he spotted Katie holding his phone, and she looked up meeting his eyes.

"She's wearing the ring, now everything is in motion for your plan." Katie spoke, repeating the last message she'd read.

"Whatever you're thinking-"

"I'm thinking that Oliver isn't the only one distracted." Katie said with a shake of her head before tossing the man's phone to the floor before stalking toward him. "Who the hell are you working for?" before she could get too close, David grabbed the gun from his holster and aimed it right at the woman who stopped.

"You're such a bitch, you know that." the man said with a shake of his head. "I was actually starting to like you, but just like all those years ago, you were too wrapped up in Oliver Queen to even see it. I was a nice guy, funny, I have a very dependable job, we could've been happy."

"We would've never been happy. I didn't love you and you were hired to be here, I want to know by who and why."

"You see when I'm holding the gun, Rob, you don't get to make demands." David said, and in a move he didn't expect, Katie reached forward, grabbing his wrist and pushing his hands up trying to knock the gun from his hands. David used the weight of his body to push the woman against the wall . The gun fell from his hands, but he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her repeatedly against the wall. Katie kicked up a leg, stomping on the man's foot before pushing him back. She was about to hit him, but she didn't expect him to pull out another gun, and swinging and slamming it to the side of her head, knocking her out instantly.

David stood there for a moment looking down to the woman as blood began seeping from the cut on her head. He looked around the loft and realized that he had to get them out of here. No one could find them like this. David holstered his spare gun, before picking up his side arm and holstering it as well. His eyes looked to Katie for just a moment before he bent over and hoisted her into his arms.

"Such a bitch." he muttered before maneuvering his hand to open the door and head down the hall in hopes no one saw him carrying the unconscious woman.

One week later, there was a very uncomfortable silence in the boardroom of QC as Ray Palmer and Felicity sat on one side of the table, and Bruce and Lucius on the other side. Ray smiled over to the pair before turning to Felicity.

"And when did you say you called her?" Ray asked.

"Two days ago after you set the meeting up with Mr. Fox." Felicity whispered turning back to the men sitting across from them.

"Did you speak to her directly?" Bruce asked.

"I left a message, I figured she and David were probably planning their wedding or something." Felicity said with a roll of her eyes. "She always checks her messages." Bruce looks at the woman for a while, and suddenly something hits her. "Unless there's a reason she can't."

"Like what?" Ray asks and Felicity turns to him with a smile.

"Uh, she probably dropped her phone or something and can't get any calls." Felicity replied before turning back to Bruce.

"Alright, I think we should probably reschedule this meeting." Bruce said before turning to Lucius.

"Are you sure, we could just go on without her." Ray suggested and both men looked over to him and he simply shook his head. "Right, it's her company, she should be here. I will have my assistant give you a call to hopefully set something up soon."

"I'll show you out." Felicity said standing to her feet.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Palmer." Lucius said unsure what was happening, but he reached over and shook the man's hand. "I hope we can get that meeting scheduled before I have to head back to Gotham."

"I'm sure we will." Palmer replied before glancing over to Felicity.

"We will, we definitely will." Felicity said with a smile.

"See, there you go." Ray said before turning to Bruce. "It was good seeing you again Bruce, we should have drinks sometime."

"We shouldn't, but ok." Bruce said with a laugh as he shook the man's hand.

"Alright, let's get you guys to the elevator." Felicity said walking around to lead the men out of the boardroom. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered looking over to Bruce as they walked to the elevator. "Of course a silent Twinkie is probably an in serious trouble Twinkie."

"Whose Twinkie now?" Lucius asked and both Bruce and Felicity looked over to him. "Never mind, I probably don't even want to know. Look this merger only happens with her signed approval, if that doesn't happen then it doesn't happen." the doors of the elevator's slid open and Lucius stepped inside. "Wayne Enterprise's annual board meeting is in two days, so that's when I have to be leaving." Lucius replied and Felicity nodded as the doors closed.

"Alright, I'm going to go grab my things." Felicity replied looking to Bruce.

"The elevator will be waiting." Bruce said before the woman rushed off. He turned back to press the button for the elevator.

"Bruce, you're still here." came Ray who spotted the man. "Has something changed?"

"Uh, no I'm just on my way to check on the good doctor." Bruce replied glancing down to his watch, not even looking at the man.

"Oh well, alright." Ray turned about to leave, but stopped and turned back to the man. "Have I done something to offend you in some way." Bruce turned to the man with a quirked brow. "It just seems as if you don't like me very much."

"Alright let's go!" Felicity said still pulling on her jacket. She turned to Ray with a small smile. "I'm going with Bruce-"

"Check in with Katie. Yeah-" Ray turned to Bruce suddenly noticing the way the pair stood closely, and the way he looked at her. "Bruce shared that with me. Well let me know that everything is alright."

"I will." Felicity spoke just as the doors slid open and Bruce stepped aside to let her on before joining her. Ray watched the pair, before Bruce turned meeting his eyes once again as the doors slid closed.

"You think this is Ra's Al Ghul?" Felicity asked and Bruce turned with shake of his head.

"This isn't Ra's."

"You seem certain about that."

"I am. I actually went to see him." Bruce said just as the elevator doors slid open. He moved to hold the doors open for Felicity who stood there staring with wide eyes at the man. "We should probably go Ms. Smoak." the woman didn't even move a muscle and Bruce sighed. "I'm still alive, without even a scratch." Felicity let out a huff, before stalking off of the elevator.

Bruce and Felicity hadn't been alone together for quite some time. A fact that was clearly evident in this moment as they road in silence. Bruce glanced over to Felicity whose brow was still wrinkled in a bit of a pout.

"You're angry at me, and I don't even know why." Bruce spoke breaking the silence, and Felicity scoffed turning to the man.

"You don't?" Felicity asked turning in her seat to face the man. "You decide to wander off to Nanda Parbat, alone to visit a man who calls himself the demon and you don't see why I'm upset."

"Maybe it was stupid-"

"There aren't any maybes, it's a fact." Felicity replied turning back to look out her window and Bruce turned back to her, a small smile finding his lips at the woman's concern. "Why did you go?"

"I was tired of this cloud hanging over our heads as we waited for him to make a move. So I went there-" Bruce turned back to the road ahead. "Which probably wasn't smart since the last time I saw him, I sent him flying off a train to his death." Felicity turned back to the man with a quirked brow. "Surprisingly he had no hurt feelings over the incident." he turned back to her with a shrug. "I asked him about Katie, and what he was planning, and he told me nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean he has no plans to come to Starling to take her back to Nanda Parbat." Bruce replied turning away from the woman. "He says he's waiting for her to come to him."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Felicity muttered.

"I'm not sure. He seemed so sure that it would happen, as if he knew something I didn't." Bruce replied just as they pulled up to Katie's building that was currently surrounded by the police. "This doesn't look good."

"Understatement much." Felicity says with wide eyes. The moment Bruce stops the car, the blonde jumps out quickly and almost runs for the door only to be blocked by an officer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am there is an active crime scene inside the building, and no one is allowed in or out right now." the officer said.

"My friend lives here!" Felicity snapped angrily, only for Bruce to bring an arm around her and pull her back. "Bruce, what's happening?" she turned to the man, the fear in her eyes almost breaking him in two. "She has to be alright."

"Of course she is." Bruce said trying to comfort the woman. His eyes scanned the officers, and Felicity did the same, before spotting someone she knew could help.

"Detective Lance!" she called pulling from Bruce's grasp as she ran over to the man. "I'm sorry, Captain, what's happening?" Lance stared at the woman for a moment, and Felicity just knew it was about Katie. "Tell me she's alright?"

"Come with me." Lance said bringing an arm around the woman and ushering her away from the crowd. He looked over to Bruce who walked over as well. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Captain, what's going on?"

"I don't know yet." Quentin replied looking back to Felicity. "Detective Parker has gone MIA for the past couple of days. He doesn't have any active cases, so when no one heard from him in a while, we got worried. We checked his place, everything looked fine, but then we came here and the place was a wreck. There were obvious signs of a struggle, blood splatter, but no source."

"Whose blood is it?" Felicity asks, and Lance shrugs.

"It's being taken to be tested. Has Katie said anything to you two about her and David or any trouble they may be in?"

"No, they seemed fine. He asked her to marry him and I figured they were as happy as ever." Felicity said before turning to Bruce. "I have to call Oliver."

"Please do. His name is going to come up." Lance said.

"Why?" Felicity asked turning back to the man who let out a sigh. "Is he a suspect?"

"Right now I don't even know what's happen Ms. Smoak. I'm just trying to cover all my bases. Call Queen, have him meet me at the station." Lance said before being waved over by a cop. "Call me if you hear anything from her." Felicity nodded before watching the man rush off.

"You still think Ra's is doing nothing?" Felicity asked Bruce before stalking away from the man.

Oliver stood in the basement of the club, his chest rising and falling quickly as tries to stretch off his workout from the salmon ladder. He walked over to grab his shirt, when he heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oliver-" John says, the seriousness clearly written all over his face. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"What do you-" Oliver walked over to his phone he just noticed had way too many missed calls. "I didn't even hear it ring." he looked back to John. "What's going on?"

"Katie and David are missing." John says, and Oliver's moves closer to him. "David didn't show up for work, and when a cop goes missing, people start looking. Lance had a team check out Katie's place and it looks like a tornado went through the place."

"Who would take Katie and David?"

"Felicity seems to think it might be Ra's Al Ghul." John says and Oliver slams a fist into the table before turning and stalking off. "Bruce doesn't think so!" Oliver stops and turns back to the man. "He says this doesn't seem like something the league would do."

"Who does he thinks did this?" Oliver asks."

"Don't know, but we'll know soon." John replies. "Katie's building doesn't have security cameras in place, but before she moved in Katie had Felicity install a few, as a precaution."

"Well where's Felicity?"

"I'm here!" came the woman's voice who didn't even stop until she reached her computer and began typing away. Oliver turns to Bruce who began walking over, but the archer grabs his arm and pulls him to the side.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver whispered.

"Do you think if I knew, I'd be standing here talking to you?" Bruce asked with a shake of his head.

"If this isn't Ra's, who else could it be?"

"Well Malcolm Merlyn is alive and well, maybe-"

"Malcolm isn't bold enough to do this." Oliver replies with a shake of his head. "He knows that if I even suspected that he was behind this-" Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose hoping that letting Malcolm go wasn't a mistake. "Malcolm didn't do this."

"You saying that because you believe it, or because if you're wrong then it's your fault all of this is happening?" Bruce asked and Oliver turned his glare away from the man to Felicity.

"Guys!" Felicity called. "You won't believe this." the guys rushed over to the woman, their eyes landing on an image none of them expected.

"Is that-"

"David carrying an unconscious Katie through the emergency exit, why yes it is." Felicity said tilting her head for any clues. "Maybe she was attacked and he was taking her to get to safety?"

"No." Oliver says leaning in closer to the screen. "There would've been a call to the police, he would've called back up, but nothing." the video showed David stop and look over his shoulders. "He looks nervous not worried." Oliver stares at the image for a long moment before a low growl escapes his lips and he turns and storms away only to be stopped by a vibrating phone. He turns as Felicity picks it up. "Is it her?"

"No, it's Lance." Felicity said turning back to the man. "And he's calling the Arrow."

That night Oliver spotted the Captain on the roof of their usual meeting spot and walked over.

"Captain." the arrow greets through his voice modulator. Lance looked at him for a moment, tilting his head slightly before letting out a low groan.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" Quentin asked.

"Captain-"

"You know I was waiting for this meeting all day, waiting for you to tell me that she's fine, that she got hurt in one of your crazy missions, but you don't even know where she is." Quentin huffed and he looked over to the man who wore the hood, and he could see the confusion. "I know she's like one of you, like Sara. She wears a mask and goes out and tries to save the city, which I don't understand when she does a good job of that without it."

"I agree, but she isn't the type of person who listens to reason." The Arrow replies and Quentin shakes his head at the comment.

"Yeah, which makes the fact that no one seems to know where she is that much worse." Quentin said.

"What did you find at her loft?"

"Evidence of a struggle, and blood." Quentin sighed. "It was her blood." he watched the man in the hood turn away for a moment. "You're going to find her." the Arrow turned back to Quentin and nodded.

"I am going to find her."

"Well keep a low profile on this. I'm putting out a missing person's report across Starling and the surrounding cities and made her and Parker's retrieval priority. There are going to be cops all over looking for them."

"How much do you know about Detective Parker, Captain?" Quentin seemed confused by the question.

"Transferred from Central city a couple of months ago, top marks back home and he's a great cop here. Why? You think he's connected to this?" The Arrow stood there for a moment before turning and walking off.

"I would look in to Detective Parker a little more if I were you, Captain!" and with that the man left, leaving Quentin very confused, but also very curious.

The next morning the Central City Police Station was bustling as Barry Allen strolled inside as he usually did. He was use to the place being sort of a mad house, but today seemed different. He spotted Detective Thawne talking to someone, before rushing off. Barry quickly, but not too quickly as he seemed to have to tell himself lately, went over to the man.

"Hey Eddie, what's going on?" Eddie looked up to the man and shook his head.

"SCPD just put a APB for two missing persons." Eddie said before moving around the man, who simply followed. "A Detective David Parker-"

"Wait, David?" Barry asked and Eddie looked over to the man. "He used to work here, a bit of a meat head, but he was a good cop."

"Yeah, which is why everyone's hands are on deck." Eddie replied walking over to the fax machine. "But it's who's also missing that's got everyone in a frenzy."

"Why, who is it?" Barry asked and Eddie simply turned the sheet of paper he was holding and Barry's eyes went wide before taking the paper out of his hand. "Doctor Katherine Robins?" he looked back to Eddie. "She's missing?"

"Her and Parker were dating, and when no one heard from either of them, they found her place a mess." Eddie said with a shake of his head. "This is crazy. Everyone knows the Robins' family. They're like the golden family." he looked back to Barry. "And she's the last one, so the Captain is making it priority that we use all of our efforts to find them."

"Does he think they could be in Central City?" Barry asks.

"No idea, but it's been more than twenty four hours, so there's no telling where they are at this point." Eddie replied when he saw the filing assistant return. "Look I'm checking out some of Parker's old cases, seeing if there are any leads-"

"Right, go." Barry said before the man rushed off. He looked back down to the paper in his hand, the missing poster that held the face of a woman he knows may be more involved in this disappearance than anyone probably knows. Barry slides the paper in his bag before rushing out of there.

Back in Starling, a team of heroes hadn't slept for hours. Only one of them went home, and that was the man who had a child, but he told them he wouldn't be gone long. Oliver couldn't sit and wait any longer, and decided to check out Katie's loft in hopes that there was a clue that the SCPD may have missed.

 _"I still don't think that this is a good idea."_ Felicity whispered through the comlink in Oliver's ear as the man walked up to Katie's door. _"You skulking around Katie's place does not make you look any less like a suspect."_

"I don't care." Oliver replied. "Now where's the spare?"

 _"Above the door."_ Felicity replied.

Oliver reached above the door frame and felt the key instantly, letting out an annoyed sigh as he opened the door.

"Has no one told her not to keep her spare key in the most cliché place ever?" Oliver asked as he walked inside. He stopped instantly, letting his eyes scan the room. It was true, there was an obvious struggle as he noticed things knocked over, but there was something else. Oliver walked further inside looking around. _"_ There wasn't just a fight here. David was looking for something."

"What exactly?" Felicity asked.

Oliver didn't answer right away because he didn't have an answer. He began walking around, hoping to find something that could lead to where Katie was. His feet stopped outside of a door that held a familiar looking key pad beside it.

"Felicity there is a room-"

 _"Is it open?"_ Felicity asked interrupting the man.

"No, but it looks like someone tried to open it." Oliver said noticing the scratches near the handle. "Do you have the-"

 _"I do, but if that door isn't open, then you're not going in."_ Felicity replied.

"Felicity-"

 _"I'm sorry Oliver, but you know the deal about this woman and her rooms. You don't get in unless she lets you in. Whatever is in there, she keeps it locked for a reason."_

Oliver growled in annoyance before turning and stalking off from the door. His search didn't reveal any new details, but he did find himself momentarily frozen by the door as his eyes went to the blood that stained the floor.

 _"Anything?"_ Felicity asked after a while of silence.

"No." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "I'm heading back."

When Oliver arrived back to the club, he found Felicity where he left her, sitting behind her computer as Roy just hovered about.

"I still don't get it." Roy said unexpectedly breaking their silence. They'd been mulling about as Felicity did her thing on the computers. "Why would David kidnap Katie? I would assume when you ask a woman to marry you, you're sort of on cloud nine. Especially when she's loaded."

"She wasn't going to marry him." Oliver said and the man turned to him. "She was going to break it off."

"How do you know that?" Felicity asked stopping her typing and turning to the man. Oliver turned to the woman, but didn't say the words, before Felicity seemed to just know. "Wait a minute, you two didn't-" Oliver turned away and Felicity's eyes went wide, as a smile came to her lips. "My plan worked! Wait until I tell John that operation reunite Twiver was a success."

"Felicity, just stop." Oliver said turning back to the woman. "Katie and I aren't getting back together." Felicity swiveled her chair around and stood to her feet and walked over to the man. "Not that it's any of your business, but it just happened and-"

"Sometimes I just want to shake you." Felicity growled in annoyance. "It didn't just happen. You love her, she loves you, that doesn't just happen. Why does that have to be complicated?"

"Because it is." Oliver said before turning and looking over to the Guardian suit that hung in the case across from him. "I can't just sit here and wait. There has to be-" there was a sudden ping from Felicity's computer and the woman rushed back to her seat. "What is it?"

"I've been tracking David's phone, and there is an incoming call." Felicity said typing trying the pinpoint the call, when suddenly a map appeared on the screen. "It's coming from Central City. It must be a burner because I have no information on the caller."

"He used to live in Central City, maybe someone found out he'd gone missing and hoped he'd answer his phone." Roy suggested.

"Yeah, but David has been in contact with this same person for months now." Felicity said pulling up David's phone records. "Ok, so what I am about to do is highly illegal-"

"Don't worry, no one here's turning you in." Roy said walking over to stand behind the woman as well to see what she was doing.

"Not a lot of people know this but phone companies actually have records of incoming and outgoing text messages in the event that they need to be subpoenaed for legal reasons."

"Let me guess you can get in?" Oliver asks watching the woman's rapidly moving fingers.

"For a little while anyway, too long and they'll be notified and then there's a major crisis with the personal security in America." the woman muttered. "I just want to see-" suddenly a screen appeared that showed David's text messaging history, and they all read quickly. "You have to be kidding me? The plan is set, she's falling for me hard, our plan is working perfectly."

"He targeted her." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "All these messages between him and whoever is on the other end of that burner?"

"Yeah." Felicity replied and without another word the man turns, grabbing his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Central City!" Oliver called not even pausing for his reply.

"Well do you need back up?!" Roy called.

"Not this time!" Oliver replied before he was gone.

Roy turned to Felicity, both sharing a look of concern. They knew there were a hand full of people who Oliver would break his vow of not killing for, and they were sure Katie was at the top of of the list.

"I don't think he should go to Central City without back up." Felicity said spinning her chair around and grabbing her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Roy asked.

"Barry." the woman replied simply dialing the number.

Barry stood off to the side of Star Labs as Cisco and Caitlin who both weren't trying very hard to pretend as if they weren't trying to listen.

"What do you think is going on?" Cisco asked.

"Haven't you seen the news?" Caitlin asked before walking around her computer and pulling up the news that seemed to sweeping the city. Cisco read the article, his eyes widening at the sight of Katie.

"This thing says it's believed she's been missing for days." Cisco replied before turning back to Caitlin. "What makes them think she's even still alive."

"Because no one kidnaps one of the riches women in Starling City to kill her." Came the familiar voice of Dr. Wells who startled them both as he rolled his wheel chair behind them. "People usually kidnap the wealthy for a quick payday."

"Unless it's personal." Caitlin suggested. "There's still a chance this has nothing to do with money and more to do with her."

"Caitlin's right." Barry said and they all turned to see him joining them. "That was Felicity, she says they have reason to believe that David Parker is the one whose behind Katie's disappearance."

"Why would the detective kidnap her?" Dr. Wells asks, the skepticism in his voice evident. "From what I've seen on the news, Dr. Robins has acquired a lot of enemies over the years."

"None caught on camera carrying her out of her building." Barry replied. "Oliver is coming here to search for her."

"He doesn't think the police can do they're job?" Harrison asked.

"That's not—" Barry shook his head.

"He's in love with her." Caitlin stated and Barry looked over to the woman and nodded. "Didn't I read that they had broken up or something."

"Yeah, but I guess that means absolutely nothing when it comes to her safety." Barry replied. "Look, I'm going to go meet him, maybe check out some places David hung out while he was here. They checked into his phone records, and think David may have been working with someone to target Katie."

"Do they know who?" Harrison asked and Barry simply shook his head.

"Whoever it is made a couple of calls to David's phone, all coming from Central City."

"Which makes David bringing Katie here that much likely. Especially if he isn't the brains behind this operation." Caitlin replied with a shake of her head. "The thing is Central City is huge, there's absolutely no telling where he could be keeping her."

Katie could barely keep her eyes open as she laid on the cold concreted floor of her prison. Her prison was a basement of some sort that held a bed, and a toilet. Katie refused to lie in the bed, sure that it probably held an array of disease from the looks of it. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and she didn't even move a muscle.

"I'm sure the bed is more comfortable Rob." David said as he tossed a wrapped sandwich to the floor beside her. She didn't say a word, or even reach for the sandwich. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, but you just couldn't-" the man shook his head. "You couldn't just let me make you happy."

"How many women have you kept down here, David?" Katie asked and the man sighed. Katie suddenly jumped to her feet and rushed toward him, only to be stopped a few feet away by the leg cuffs attached to her ankles. They'd been in these positions before, him on one side of a drawn white line and her on the other, keeping both out of reaching distance. "Let me go before this gets bad."

"Look at where you are!" David said with a shake of his head. "This is already bad. We were going to be happy. Married, maybe have a couple of kids, but you just had to fuck up the plan."

"And what plan was that?" Katie asked. "Who are you working for?"

"Someone who believed in my mission to find true love." David replied and Katie looked at him like he was crazy. "Now that it's all gone to hell, you're going to have to end up just like the others." David sighed with a shake of his head before turning and walking back up the stairs, leaving Katie with only his cryptic words.

A lot of things happen in Central City everyday, but none of it has ever stopped the CCPD from seeking out justice. Eddie sat at his desk flipping through case file after case file until he happened upon a case that stuck out.

"Hey Joe!" Eddie called and Detective Joe West glanced over to the man who was waving him over. "Do you remember this case?" Joe looked over the file and nodded.

"The Smiley Murders." Joe said and Eddie turned to him with a quirked brow. "That's what the papers were calling it. Female victims, all abducted, raped, and then found at a park or on a bus stop sitting on a bench, dead with a smile carved in their face." Joe glanced over the case file. "This was one of Parker's, right? You think there's a connection between his and Dr. Robins connection."

"Yeah, look at these pictures of the victims." Eddie says spreading some of the pictures on the desk in front of them. "What do you see?" Joe stared at the pictures for a few moments of the women and saw what they saw all those months ago . "Caucasian women, dark hair, good looking-" he turned back to Eddie. "You see something else?" Eddie pulled the missing poster with Katie's face and placed it beside the photos and Joe looked as well now seeing something new.

"She matches the victim profile of our smiley killer." Eddie replied.

"Yeah, but that could be a coincidence." Joe says with a shake of his head. "There hasn't been a murder in months."

"Ten months to be exact." Eddie states, before placing another sheet of paper on the desk. Joe picked up the for to see that it was David's transfer request. "So tell me, is it that much of a coincidence that a string of unsolved murders suddenly stop when the detective heading the case leaves the city, and in the city he moves in there's another woman who disappears that matches the M.O of our murderer?"

"Are you saying you think Parker is the Smiley Face Murderer?" Joe asks and Eddie nods. "That's a very strong accusation you're making against one of your own with a bunch of circumstantial evidence."

"I know, but I can feel this is right." Eddie said before picking up the picture of Katie. "She was the one and they were practice." he looks down to the photos on the table.

"All these women were found to be kept alive for a week before they were killed. If you're right and this is the smiley face killer, then we only have one day to find her." Joe said and Eddie turned to him. "And since this case has been cold for months, we have absolutely no starting point." Eddie sighed before standing to his feet.

"The I say we open this case back up. Have everyone going through it with a fine tooth comb. The answers have to be here somewhere."

"You feel that strongly that you want to put all efforts into a theory that may not pan out?" Joe asked, but he knew he didn't have to. "You do understand that this could be a waste of time."

"It also could be the key to saving a woman's life." Eddie replied. Joe saw the certainty in the man's eyes before nodding.

"Alright, let's go fill in the captain." Joe says giving Eddie a pat on the arm before the pair is off.

When Barry walked up to CC Jitters, he didn't even have to walk inside. He found Oliver standing outside the door, glancing down to his watch looking obviously impatient.

"Oliver-" Barry called and Oliver lifted his head and rushed over to the man.

"What do you got?" Oliver asked and Barry looked at the man for a moment, not knowing he was supposed to have something.

"I uh- the police haven't had any recent leads, they're combing David's case files for any clues." Barry said and Oliver looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"And what have you found out?" Oliver asked and Barry just shook his head.

"Oliver, I've only just recently found out that she'd been missing for a couple of hours-"

"And in those hours she could be dead already!" Oliver huffed before stalking off down the street and Barry went to follow.

"Oliver we know next to nothing about this. We don't even know if they're even in Central City." Barry said trying to keep in pace with the man.

"She's here, I know she's here. I can feel it." Oliver said, his eyes scanning the streets as they walked as if he would just suddenly spot her.

"That's fine and all, but we're going to need more than your gut to get an exact location." Barry replied before rushing to stand in front of the man to stop him. "Oliver I know you want to find her and I want to find her too, but with this we have no leads. The only thing we can do is let the police do their job on this one." Oliver shook his head before walking around the man. Barry groaned before turning and following after the man.

"Did you know David when he worked here?" Oliver asked glancing over to Barry.

"Yeah, but barely. We didn't run in the same circles or anything." Barry replied with a shake of his head. "I was a CSI, so we crossed paths every now and then, but we weren't friends." Oliver shook his head, just as Barry's phone suddenly rang. He snagged it from his pocket, glancing down to the screen as he did. "It's Joe." Barry quickly answered. "Hey Joe, what's up."

 _"Barry, we need you to come back down to the station. There are a couple of your old reports that we need to go over again, just to see if you see anything new."_

"What was the case?"

 _"The Smiley Face Murders."_ Joe replied. " _There's something about this case we think may be connected to Parker and Robins' disappearance."_

Barry grimaced at the mention of the case he wished he didn't remember. He glanced over to Oliver who watched waiting for him to speak as well.

"It was David's case, you think the perp could be the one behind this?"

 _"We're not completely sure, but we feel strongly about this. We're combing over the case and the evidence we have."_

"Right, I should be there soon." Barry said before ending the call, and turned to the awaiting expression of Oliver Queen. "You're not gonna like this."

"I haven't liked anything up to this point." Oliver replied folding his arms over his chest. "Tell me."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

This is just hitting way too close to home. David was under everyone's nose, and the fact that they didn't see it sooner, is going to be a very heavy theme in the next chapter. Plus, who is this accomplice and why would he plot to bring David the possible serial killer and Katie together.

 **Review Replies**

 **Adela:** Don't worry, there will be no Twinkie/Stoner Dave wedding. It turns out Detective Parker isn't who everyone thinks he is, and now they're starting to see it. And you know, I agree, Katie and Oliver do belong together, we just have to hope they will figure it out too.

 **Elliebelle4444:** Oh I'm so sorry for the wait. I know that was a terrible ending, but it's finally here! I'm so glad you're liking the story. Yeah, that kiss was kind of unexpected, but I'm at the point where I don't know what to expect with these two. They're fighting feelings that are fighting back and taking over at times.

 **rockyroyal,dr** : Wow, thanks so much for the birthday wish. You know I'm totally convinced that Malcolm is like a cat, pulling lives out of his you know what. He just won't die, and every time he comes back, he just causes trouble. I'm glad Katie was able to stick it to him, no pun intended. I love how you said Katie's encouter with Malcolm was calmish. In my opinion it was the most twisted thing I've ever written. It was torture, and she was just unaffected. I think it was Nura that made an appearance. You know I have no idea what Katie's answer would've been if that phone didn't ring. She's been all over the place lately that it's kind of crazy to even try to get into her head sometimes. I like to think she would've said no too, but she's so intent on finally getting back to some kind of normalcy, that there may have been a chance she would've said yes. That freak out after he asked was just a glimpse of what was probably going on in her head. Oh, and Oliver going to the police station to confront David I think shows the depths Oliver is willing to go. I mean in his head, this is the guy that Katie's going to marry. David is the last person Oliver wants to see, and like Lance said "people don't usually get to the last thing they want to do if it isn't necessary."

 **Guest:** Lol, alright, so what did you think?

 **Thanks everyone for the love. I'm feeling it, like really feeling it. To all the newcomers who've added these stories to your fav/follow alerts, I want to thank you berry much! And to those who dropped some reviews for me, I want to thank you bunches. I love reading them, and hearing your thoughts. Please keep them coming.**

 **And now for your sneak peek**

 _There was a ringing in his ears, as Oliver sat up to see the house engulfed in flames. He tried to stand to his feet, only to stumbled back to the ground._

 _"Twinkie-" he muttered as he watched the house that she was inside turning to ash in front of his eyes. He once again tried to stand to his feet, this time he was successful and the only thing he could think of doing was getting to Katie. He moved to the house, but Barry once again appeared in front of him._

 _"_ _It's over Oliver." Barry whispered. "She's gone."_


	7. Just Smile

**Chapter** 7

 **Just Smile**

"Death is not the greatest loss in life.

The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."

-Norman Cousins

* * *

Oliver wanted to kill David Parker. It was strange, because sure Oliver wanted to kill people before, but since he made an oath of not killing, that want never got far. But now, after Barry told him an impossible story about a man who killed innocent women, Oliver has new felt this strong of an urge to kill anyone before.

"Oliver you're starting to freak me out, say something." Barry said still closely watching the man. After he finished speaking he wasn't sure what Oliver's reaction would be, but an eerie silence wasn't it. "Look right now there isn't any proof that this case is in any way connected to Katie and David."

"You said Detective West wanted you to check out some old files?" Oliver asked and Barry nodded. "Go. Go over everything from the case and if you find anything that gets me closer to Katie, I want you to call me." He expected Barry to turn and walk away, but the young man didn't move. "Why are you still standing here?"

"What are you going to do right now?" Barry asked and Oliver let out an annoyed huff. "Oliver just go back to my place, and wait for my call. The last thing we need is the Arrow to pop up. We don't need any connections between him and Katie. That would lead to too many questions."

"I don't care about questions, Barry. Right now only one thing matters and that's making sure that I find Katie before it's too late." With that Oliver turned and walked away from the man.

Insanity has been defined as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. Felicity felt like she was probably going insane, but at the moment she didn't care. She sat in front of her monitors, watching the surveillance videos from Katie's loft for what felt like the one hundredth time. She was intent on seeing something, a clue that could lead them to Katie. She was so focused on the video, that the hand suddenly on her shoulder caused her to practically jump out of her skin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"What, cause me to have a heart attack." the woman said with a shake of her head, as she held a hand to her chest. "What are you doing here, Bruce?"

"I came by to see if there was any news on Katie and David." Bruce said looking up to the video that was paused on David holding Katie. "You find anything from this video?"

"No, and I don't know what else to do." Felicity replied with a shake of her head. "I knew there was something off about him, something just not right and I didn't say anything." she turned back to Bruce. "I didn't say anything and now-"

"Felicity." Bruce says taking the seat beside the woman. "You and I both know that one of the things special about Katie is that she has this knack for seeing the things others want to stay hidden. She can see the masks people wear, which is why I have no doubt she saw the one David was wearing." Felicity turned back to the surveillance video and side.

"Of course she did. She just really wanted to be wrong about him." Felicity turned back to Bruce. "Now she's nowhere to be found." Her phone suddenly rang, and Felicity turned to see Oliver's number. "It's Oliver." she quickly put the phone on speaker. "Oliver, did you find her?"

"No." Oliver replied, his voice filled with frustration."Look Felicity, I need you to look into something called the Smiley Face Murders."

Bruce and Felicity shared a look, neither liking the direction of this phone call.

"Does this have something to do with Katie?" Felicity asked her voice growing low, hoping it didn't.

"I don't-" the man sighed. "I don't know, but right now it's all we have. The murders were an old case of David's before he left. The CCPD seems to think there's a connection between the victims and Katie."

Felicity turned back to her monitor and began typing away, the first thing popping up was a newspaper article that made the woman grimace.

"Oh my god." Felicity muttered. "The last murder was about ten months ago. A woman named Harriet Baker. She was a bartender, but that's pretty much it. I don't see any connection between her and Katie."

"Felicity, can you bring up the pictures of the other victims of this killer?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce?" Oliver spoke. "What are you doing there?"

"Trying to help find my friend." Bruce said as the photos appeared on the screen. "Oliver I think you're right."

"You do?" Felicity asked looking over to the man before turning back to the screen. "I don't-" she suddenly noticed it too. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"They all look like Katie." Felicity spoke swiping between the pictures. "Every last one of them." she turned back to her phone. "Oliver if this guy is behind Katie's disappearance-"

"Hey this could just be a coincidence alright." Bruce said not wanting to believe someone as crazy as this could be holding Katie captive. "A bunch of woman who look like her-"

"David was the lead detective on this case." Felicity said reading the article. "It says here he never caught a break in the case."

"And the moment he leaves, the murders just stop."Oliver comments. "It's him, it has to be him."

"Are you saying you think David is the Smiley Face Killer?" Felicity asked glancing over to the other monitor that held the video taken from Katie's loft. She always felt something was off about the man, but she never believed he was a murderer. "Are you sure?"

"Of course he's not sure." Bruce comments. "Oliver I get you want to figure out who has her, but accusing someone of being a murderer-"

"It's him!" Oliver snapped angrily. "Felicity I need you to compare the locations all the victims were found-"

"See if they were in close proximity to each other, if they were then there's a chance the killer could have been keeping them somewhere in the area." Felicity said typing away. "I'm on it."

"Give me a call when you find something." Oliver replied before ending the call.

"Oliver is grasping at straws." Bruce said with a shake of his head.

"The woman he loves has disappeared from the face of the earth. He's scared that she may be in the hands of a killer, straws are all he has right now." Felicity sighs. "This is all a bit crazy, but I think there may be something here." she watched as the files downloaded. "She's alright, right?" she turned to Bruce, needing some reassurance that there was still hope.

"Felicity, Katie has been through a hell of lot in her life, I promise you that some crazy person isn't going to be the thing that takes her out." Bruce said before placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Plus I have a feeling there are more eyes on her than even we know." Bruce says knowing Jacob had to know where she was, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't share it.

"You mean the league?" Felicity asked and Bruce simply nodded since he was sure that Ra's probably had eyes on her as well. "I thought the league was protecting her for some strange reason, why wouldn't they save her."

"They would save her, only if they thought she needed to be saved." Bruce sighed. "It means that whatever situation she may be in, they feel she should be able to get out of it herself."

Katie's eyes bore into the cuff on her ankle. She can't even tell how long she'd been staring at the damn thing, analyzing it, looking for some sort of loose piece, or rusted section. There wasn't one. It was strong and the only way it was coming off her ankle was with a key. Katie sat with her leg folding in, as she let her hand slide across the cuff. She needed to get the key from David. How she would do that, seemed to be a different problem.

When the cart finally stopped, Katie stepped off unsure if they were where they were supposed to be. The only thing she saw was a small rickety house in the middle of no where. She turned to see the Harrison guy give the driver a couple of bills before the man turned and rushed him and his cart away. Katie soon found the uncertainty in this situation. She was now left with the stranger who she met in the street, and was now at his house alone. He turned to her with a smile before glancing over to the house.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but it's strangely comfortable." Katie nodded, glancing back to the house as well. "Plus it's only temporary once I'm done with my work."

"Work?" Katie asked turning back to the man.

"Oh, I'm researching for something I think could be amazing."

"You're a scientist?" she asked and the man nodded with a smile. "And what is this something amazing?"

"I don't quite have a name for it yet, but it will be able to power whole cities with clean energy." Wells replied and Katie nodded.

"Wait a minute, you're Dr. Harrison Wells." Katie said with a pointed finger and he just looked amused. "Sorry, but I remember reading some of your case studies when I was in medical school."

"Really, which ones?"

"I don't really remember. I usually read them to help me sleep." she replied honestly and the man couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible thing to say."

"Don't worry about it, some of my early stuff was a bit trivial." Wells said before nudging his head toward the house. "Did you want to come inside?" Katie stood for a moment, turning away.

"I didn't know your place was on the outskirts of the city." Katie said looking around at nothing but barren land. "You're pretty secluded out here, aren't you?" she turned back to the man who let out a chuckle.

"I am, but it's only so I don't get any disruption during my research." Harrison replied. "I know this is a bit-"

"Weird?" Katie asked and the man nodded.

"Don't worry, our foot cart driver works at the local car rental shop in the city."

"You chose a foot cart over a car?" Katie asked.

"I like to experience the authenticity of the places I visit." Harrison replied. "He said he would send the car right over." he nudged his head toward the house. "We should get inside-" he glanced up to the sky that was turning gray. "A storm is coming soon." he looked back over to Katie. "Don't worry, I don't bite." and with that he turned and headed for the house. Katie stood there for a moment, her arms wrapped around herself, as she glanced up to the storm clouds already forming. She let out a sigh before following the man into the house.

The SCPD was still a mad house as the phones rang off the hooks, and officers and clerks rushed about. Lance soon found himself going from one end of the station to the next to see what new information had been found on Katie and David's disappearance. He actually probably wouldn't have stopped if his daughter didn't appear in front of him.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to sit down." Laurel said and Lance shook his head.

"I'm fine sweetie, a tip just came in that I want to check out-" the Captain made to walk around, but the woman caught his arm and began pulling him to his office. "Laurel, I told you-"

"I know what you said dad, but as the person looking at you, you're definitely not fine." Laurel said and Quentin let out a deep sigh before walking around to sit behind his desk. "Dad you have to slow down."

"Slow down?" the man asked looking over to his daughter. "We just found out that they've been missing for days, and you and I both know that when that much time passes, we're bound to either find something we're not going to like or absolutely nothing." he shook his head as he let out another sigh dropping his head back against his chair. "I was afraid something like this would happen."

"You were afraid Katie and David would go missing?" Laurel asked and her father looked over to her for a moment as if wanting to say something, and yet he doesn't. "Dad, what's up?" the man opened his mouth to speak, just as there was a knock on the door before it opened without a response.

"Ms. Lane we talked about this, you wait for me to tell you to come in before you actually come it." Quentin said not having the patience to deal with the woman today. "Look today is just not a good day."

"I can see that, but my editor wanted me to get a quote about the status of the search for Detective Parker and Doctor Robins." Lois asked with her recorder out and ready.

"You will find out the status when the rest of the press finds out and the press conference tomorrow." Lance replied standing to his feet. The woman simply nodded before turning off the recorder about to turn, but she stops. "Was there something else Ms. Lane?"

"Of the record." Lois says and the man simply nods. "Do you think after all this time that they could still be alive?" Quentin had asked himself that question probably a hundred times today. "Captain-"

"At the moment I don't know." Quentin replied looking back to the woman. "But we're not giving up until we have something." the reported simply nodded before turning and leaving the office.

"Dad-"

"You know when I first met that woman, I thought she was just another rich kid who tried to talk herself out of her problems." Lance replied with a shake of his head before turning to his daughter. "And now, now that kid got me. Right under my skin with her stupid jokes and her reckless behavior." Quentin dropped back into his seat. "She makes some stupid decisions sometimes."

"They're usually for the right reasons." Laurel said taking the seat in front of her father's desk. She'd noticed it to. The way Katie seemed to have wormed her way into their hearts quite unexpected.

"Doesn't make it any less stupid." Lance said sliding a hand across his face. "I just hope this isn't that moment I warned her about. " he sighed once again standing to his feet. "One of those decisions getting her killed."

"Dad-"

"I should get back out there honey." Quentin replied walking over and placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "I'll call you with any news."

Laurel turned, and watched her father dive back into the search for the woman she thinks he may care for as if she were his own daughter. She decided she would help as well, but not here. Laurel stood to her feet and left, knowing there was probably another group of people just as determined to find Katie.

Barry took his time in reading the report that he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the report from the last murder, and the things they found still make his skin crawl. These murders were one of the worst cases he'd worked on since working at the CCPD. He'd been in his lab for almost an hour before Joe finally came in.

"So anything jump out at you?" Joe asked and Barry sighed with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry Joe. My report was pretty cut and dry. The killer left no forensic evidence behind, suggesting that he or she may have some background in criminal investigating."

"Like a cop?"

"It was theory tossed around, but yeah could be a cop, or someone who utilizes google. There was not enough evidence to focus with either way." Barry said closing the file. "I remember this case really got to Parker."

"I do too." Joe said with a shake of his head. "He was working day in and day out to find this guy."

Barry noticed the look on Joe's face. "What's up?"

"Eddie seems to be stuck on this theory that David could be the Smiley Faced killer." Joe said and he noticed Barry turned away. "You don't think he's right, do you?"

"I don't know. I've read an embarrassing amount of case studies on sociopaths and psychopaths." Barry said before turning back to Joe. "How bold would he be to be the lead investigator on the crimes he was committing?"

"He could sway the investigation, but that would be crazy, right?" Joe says and Barry shrugs.

"The thing about psychopaths is that they rarely show signs of their disorder. They flit in with society perfectly, say the right things, do the right things, all the while they're murdering women in their basements." Barry looked back down to the file in front of him before something hitting him and he begins flipping through the pages.

"You got something."

"I don't know." Barry said skimming through his reports. "We found a partial print at one of the crime scenes. We thought we'd gotten lucky, that the killer finally slipped up, but it got lost in transit."

"Disappearing evidence?" Joe asked and Barry nodded.

"I think I have-" Barry suddenly smiled before picking up a photo. "Here it is." he turned it to Joe who looked confused as he saw what looked like an finger print on park bench where the victim was found.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's the print." Barry said jumping to his feet and rushing over to his computer area. "Do you remember that email that got sent around a couple of weeks ago about the upgrades that we were getting."

"I usually delete emails when I don't even understand the first sentence." Joe said walking over to see what Barry was doing.

"Well if you would've read the email, you would've seen that one of our upgrades was advanced imaging enhancing software." Barry said and both men looked up to the monitor as the print appeared on the screen and suddenly the search was running.

"You're running prints from a photograph of the print?" Joe asked and Barry nodded. "Technology I tell ya."

"Soon we should-" the computer beeped and both men eyes widen when they saw the match for the print. "Have a match."

"Email me that match." Joe said already rushing out the door. Barry simply nodded as he stared in shock at the image of David Parker's ID photo on the screen. Once the shock passed, Barry pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Oliver's number, apparently to tell the archer his gut was right.

Katie's eyes were closed, but she was far from sleep as footsteps came creaking down the wooden steps once again. She didn't even open her eyes at the sound of something sliding across the floor.

"It was all for you." Came David's voice. "All of it." he chuckled with a shake of his head. "They were just test, practice you know. You see I didn't feel I was ready to make that move with you, so I needed to make all the mistakes first."

"How many women have you kept down here?" Katie asked finally opening her eyes to see the man just sitting, just outside the chalk line.

"Eight, no nine, no, no, it was eight. There was almost a ninth, but-" the man sighed.

"But what? Did you grow a heart and stop being crazy?" Katie asked and the man turned a glare toward her.

"I don't like that word, Rob." David replied and Katie a slight twitch of the man's eye. "It's mean, and not true. I'm totally a sane, functioning detective. And I'm damn good at my job. I could've made you happy you know, that's all I wanted to do was make you happy."

"Which you probably would've done if you weren't crazy!" Katie snapped and the man suddenly jumped to his feet angrily, wanting so desperately to cross the line, but he doesn't. Katie stood to her feet, and walked over to stand that foot away from the man, a smile coming to her lips. "You can call it practice all you want, but the truth is you were enjoying yourself. You liked bringing them down here, chaining them in your little torture room because that is just what crazy people do." the man's fists clenched at his side, and she knew he was getting angry, and she just needed him to cross that line. "The truth Dave, we were never going to be happy, because you would always just be a rebound." she chuckled. "You were a distraction from the man I really love."

"Oliver-"

"Yes Oliver. You wanna know where I was? Why you couldn't find me?" she watched his breath quickening. She almost had him. "I was with him. Making love to him. And it was good. It was hot and sweaty and-"

The man growled taking a step forward, and Katie did the same, but before she knew what was happening, David was suddenly gone. She stood there alone, looking totally confused as she searched for the man who was there one moment and gone the next in what seemed like a yellow blur.

David was tossed to the wooden floor with a thud, and he angrily hit his fist against it before turning his head to the man staring down to him.

"I told you to not engage."

"I know, but-"

"No buts! She was playing you, and she almost had you." David watched the man in yellow walk over to the window and peek out. "You've been made."

"What?"

"It was bound to happen. Your little smiley face escapade was bound to turn up something."

"What do we do?" the man turned back to the man in yellow he looked at him from his masked face.

"We? Oh this isn't "we's" problem. It's yours. There was a plan in place. I needed-" the man in yellow let out a frustrated sigh. "She was going to be a great help, but now you screwed up." the masked man pulled a lighter from somewhere in his suit before tossing it to David who caught it. "Make it go away and then you go away." and with that the man and yellow was just gone.

David stood to his feet as he looked down to the lighter before doing as he was told.

Oliver hated waiting, he hated the not doing anything, because when he wasn't do anything, his mind was forced to imagine the possibilities. For some reason those possibilities were never good. He found himself pacing in Barry's apartment slash lab when his phone suddenly rang. He turned the phone to see the caller ID, and quickly answered seeing Felicity's name.

"Tell me you have something Felicity."

"I have something. " Felicity replied. "You were right. All of the murders did happen in the same area. The fifth district of Central City. The victims were found at parks, bus stops, even one was found at the grave yard. I narrowed the area down and it would seem that someone we know owns property in said area."

"David. Where is it?"

"It's a townhouse, it's been on the market for a while, but no one's buying it. Would probably make the perfect place to hold your victims, wouldn't it?"

"Felicity email me the address." Oliver said heading over to his bag and pulling out his arrow suit.

"Alright, but Oliver you shouldn't go alone, I'm going to call Barry and-"

"Thanks Felicity." Oliver said before ending the call and tossing the phone back into the bag before pulling off his jacket.

Katie sat picking at the cuff around her ankle, knowing it was pointless, but she just had the feeling that he wouldn't keep her in this basement for too long. She began looking over the chain, when an unexpected scent sift past her nose. She sniffed a couple of times, before she jumped to her feet.

"Smoke." she muttered to herself walking as far as he chain would allow, and she finally saw the smoke seeping down to the basement. She turned and began trying to pull the chain from the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Katie had no idea what else to do and so she turned and did the only thing she could. "Help!" she began coughing as the smoke thickened. "Somebody please, help me!" she began backing up trying to create as much distance from the smoke as she could, but it was no use because it was already filling the room. Katie pulled her shirt up, trying her best to cover her nose and mouth. "Somebody!" she could barely talk through her fit of coughing. Suddenly the room began to blur, and she was suddenly lightheaded as she slid down the wall, falling to the floor. "Somebody-" her face was pressed against the cold concrete, her eyelids were getting heavy while her chest was on fire. There was nothing left in her to fight. She could've sworn she heard something crash, and she probably was dreaming when she saw feet moving toward her. In the moment Katie wasn't sure what was happening, and she didn't care at the moment. There was only one thing on her mind right now, the one thing that always made the bad just fleet away. "Oliver." it was the last word she uttered before consciousness finally left her.

Oliver smelled the smoke when he was only a block away. If it was at all possible, he sped even faster until he came to a screeching halt at the sight on house that was on fire. There was already a crowd forming outside, that seemed shocked to see Starling's masked hero, rushing toward the house. Before he could get too close, Barry suddenly appeared in front of the man, now wearing a red suit, and mask, trying to push him back.

"You can't go in there." Barry said struggling to hold the man back.

"Let me go!" Oliver said also struggling to get out of the man's grasp. They heard the sounds of sirens, and Barry knew they couldn't be here when the police showed up. They were already too exposed, he glanced over to the crowd of people who now held cell phones recording the exchange. "She's in there, she's-" before Oliver could even finish the thought, he and Barry were tossed through the air from the house suddenly exploding.

There was a ringing in his ears, as Oliver sat up to see the house engulfed in flames. He tried to stand to his feet, only to stumbled back to the ground.

"Twinkie-" he muttered as he watched the house that she was inside turning to ash in front of his eyes. He once again tried to stand to his feet, this time he was successful and the only he could think of doing was getting to Katie. He moved to the house, but Barry once again appeared in front of him.

"It's over Oliver." Barry whispered. "She's gone."

Those seemed like impossible words to Oliver, because she couldn't just be gone. Katie, Twinkie, his Twinkie just couldn't cease to exist. He continued trying to push past Barry, but the man wasn't going to let it happen. The flashing lights in the distance was the last straw. Barry knew the police couldn't find them there, and so Barry grabbed Oliver's arms and rushed them off.

When they finally stopped, they were in the middle of a field, just outside the city limits. When Barry let go of Oliver's arms, the archer dropped his hands to his knees, finding it hard to breathe.

"Don't worry, it'll pass." Barry said looking down to the man who didn't budge at his words. "Oliver-" the archer didn't utter a word. "Oliver-" Barry reached down touching the man's shoulder, but Oliver pulled from his grasp, standing to his feet and walking away. "Where are you going?!" still no reply. "Oliver, she's gone!" it was the second time those words were spoken, and this time it froze Oliver in place as those two words bounced around in his head. "I'm sorry, but we will find David, and-"

"And then what?" Oliver asked whipping around to face the man. "Do you know, cause I don't. I don't know how the sun is going to rise tomorrow, or why the wind is still blowing, I don't know why my heart-" Oliver pounded a fist against his chest. "I don't know why my heart is still beating when she's just gone."

The third time the words were spoken, they'd actually come out of his own mouth, and it actually left a bad taste in his mouth.

Barry looked at the man for a moment, unsure how to respond. This was a side of Oliver that was quite unfamiliar. Emotions were coming from the man that Barry just didn't expect from the usual reserved archer.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry we couldn't stop this." Barry said.

"This wasn't "us" or "we", this was me." Oliver said with a shake of his head before looking up to meet Barry's eyes. "I promised her that I would protect her and I...he was just a guy. I should've seen it, I should've-"

There was a beep in his ear from the comlink, and Oliver knew it was Felicity. He didn't even have it in his heart to tell the woman, but he knew he had to. He reached up, pressing the com.

"Felicity-"

"Get to the hospital now!" Felicity ordered.

"Felicity-"

"I just caught a report of the once missing Katherine Robins was just dropped off in front of Central City Hospital. She's in critical condition and you need-" the woman let out shaky breath. "She can' t be alone anymore. You have to let her know that you're there."

Oliver turned his eyes to Barry, who stared in confusion at the man.

"Barry, get me to the hospital." Oliver ordered, and Barry was still confused, but from the look in the man's eyes, he figured that he should probably ask question's later.

Oliver would've loved nothing more than for Barry to take him straight to the hospital, but Barry stopped by his apartment, and told Oliver he wouldn't be at the hospital for too long if he showed up dressed as the Arrow. So Oliver and Barry both changed, before rushing back to the hospital.

The entire entrance of the hospital was covered by the police and the press all aiming to get a status on Katie.

"It's Oliver Queen!" one of the reporters yelled, and suddenly the man pushing his way through the crowd of flashing lights and questions. By the time he and Barry entered the hospital, they bumped into two familiar face.

"Eddie, Joe." Barry said walking over to the detectives. "Any word on Katie?"

"They're still working on her. She inhaled a lot of smoke, and I guess when she showed up, she was barely breathing." Joe replied. Barry looked over to Eddie, whose eyes stared over to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, we were made to believe that you were to remain in Starling until the investigation was over." Eddie said walking over to the man. "Suspects are ordered to stay put. It usually doesn't help when they show up in the same city as the victim."

"Well I will remember that for the next time I'm accused of something I didn't do." Oliver replied about to walk around the man, to speak to one of the hospital staff about Katie's condition, but Eddie moved to block him, a hand pushing the man back. Oliver's dark eyes went down to the man's hand in front of him, before looking back to the detective.

"You're are going to stay put, until I get word from Captain Lance about what he wants us to do with you." Eddie replied before he turned, and headed off as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey, just calm down." Barry said, as Oliver's fist clenched at his side. "I will see if I can talk to someone about how she's doing." Oliver just nodded before watching Barry walk off toward the nurse's station.

Oliver felt the need to just slip away, but detective West kept his eyes on him as they stood in the waiting area. He shook his head before beginning a nervous pace.

Joe watched the man and shook his head. The worry was practically oozing from the man as he paced back and forth.

"Hey." Eddie said walking up behind Joe.

"You talk to Lance?" Joe asked and Eddie nodded as he turned to watch Oliver. "And?"

"He's say he's fine. We shouldn't hold him." Eddie replied with a shake of his head. "I guess we don't have a reason, when we know whose behind this."

"That info come back on the house?" Joe asked and Eddie turned to him with a nod. "Parker."

"Realtor said Parker bought it and planned to fix it up before flipping it. On thing is, Parker always had an excuse why renovations could never begin." Eddie sighed as he glanced back over to Oliver. "Lance did say that if we did get a lead on Parker, that we make sure Queen is no where around."

"Oliver!" Barry called and Oliver stopped pacing, and looked over to see the doctor standing in front of the man. Oliver quickly rushed over.

"Oliver Queen. " The doctor greeted holding out his hand to the man. "I'm Dr. Stanley, I've been treating Dr. Robins. Could you come with me?" Oliver simply nodded, glancing over to Barry who gave him a firm pat on the shoulder before watching Oliver and Doctor head down the hall.

The men passed through double doors, and Oliver found himself glancing around, hoping to just see her.

"Doctor, is Katie alright?"

"I will be honest with you. She was in bad shape when we got her. The smoke inhalation did weaken her lungs, so we did have to intubate." the doctor replied glancing over to the man.

"Is she alright?" Oliver asked his eyes glancing around ever so often needing to see her.

"At the moment she's stable, but we're going to have to keep her here for a couple of days, but physically I believe she'll be able to get home soon." the doctor stopped and Oliver did the same. "When she does get home, I would maybe talk to her about maybe seeing some one. This was a traumatic experience that she may not be able to handle on her own."

"I will talk to her." Oliver said. Dr. Stanley looked over Oliver's shoulder, and so Oliver followed his eyes to the door behind him. "Is she-"

"She is. She won't be able to speak with the chest tube, and she'll probably be a little out of it from the sedatives she was given, but you can go in and sit with her. I have a feeling she'd like to see a familiar face." Oliver gave the doctor a nod before turning and walking into the room.

The room itself wasn't very bright, and the shades were pulled closed, but he could see her and a breath he didn't even know he was holding escaped his lungs. He walked over and took a seat beside her bed, his eyes going to the tube in her mouth, and the machine beside her bed helping her breathe. His hand found hers, and he grasped it tightly.

"Twinkie-" her head moved slightly, and Oliver watched her eyes lazily flutter open and a smile came to his lips. He wasn't sure how she did it, but just the sight of her eyes seemed to calm raging emotions that were tearing at his insides since the moment he found out she was missing. He lifted her hand, and placed the lightest of kisses to her knuckles. "I'm sorry." she gave his hand a squeeze, and he lifted his eyes to meet hers to see her slightly shake her head. He dropped his head, so their faces were extremely close. She pulled her hand from his grasp, and slid the back of her hand across his cheek before turning her head and once again closing her eyes to sleep.

"I love you too, Twinkie."

* * *

 **Author's notes** :

Whoa... lots of craziness in this chapter. But I have to say the man in yellow is probably the biggest WTF moment for me. The Reverse Flash was wor

king with David...and it would seem this plot has ventured even as far back to Katie's time in Bosnia. You won't believe the strange events surrounding that mystery.

 **Review Replies**

Guest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I think you got your wish in this chapter. David's boss just happens to be the Reverse Flash. We just don't know what his plan was exactly. So I'll give you a hint to that...there's something Katie has that he wants. The problem is she doesn't even know she has it.

rockyroyal,dr: Oh, I loved that Oliver just out right told Katie he didn't want her to marry David and I also love the moment Katie tells him that she wouldn't have been with him if she were going to marry David. Oliver is so busy fighting an unwinnable battle with the unseen enemy which I think he's starting to realize is himself. Oh, I love the idea of a cute nickname for Bruce and Felicity. I'll think up some ideas, but I want you and all the readers to do the same. The whole Felicity and Bruce thing is very adorable at moments, but then it gets sad because they're similar to the Twiver dance, but different at the same time. Bruce has seen too much, experience way too much loss in his life, and the fact that he is having such strong feels for Felicity, only fuels him to pull away. I want Felicity and Bruce to be together, but there is way too much crap standing between them before that can happen. Plus there's the charming Ray Palmer who isn't blind to the fact that Felicity Smoak is a smart intelligent woman. This will soon turn into the debate of how much can you push a person, before they finally give up and walk away.

Adela: I'm glad! Stay tuned, we're getting to some pretty crazy stuff.

 **I would like to apologize for the long wait. I sort of binged on the new season of OITNB, and the world around me just disappeared. But I want to thank everyone who has jumped on this wild ride, and has added this story to your fav and follow lists and a special whoot whoot to those who left a review. They're always greatly appreciated and always welcomed.**

 **And now for your sneak peek...**

 _"Don't worry though, we gonna show you a real good time."_

 _"I doubt that, but hey, I've really wanted to hit something for the better part of this day." Katie said before tossing down her purse and taking only a single step forward before the men in front of her suddenly stared in terror before turning and running off. Katie watched the fleeing men for a moment before the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly turned to see one of the demon's league, holding his sword as if ready to attack, the only thing visible is his eyes. "Is this it?" the man simply dropped his sword before slipping it back in its sheath behind his back. "Are you alone, because I have to warn you that I'm not going back without a fight."_

 _"I'm not here to fight you." the man spoke, and a chill went down Katie's body, because it was voice she think she'd recognize anywhere. The man pulled the mask from his face, and Katie's eyes widen at the sight of Lian Yu. "Hello Nura." Katie didn't reply because words were failing her at the moment._


	8. Anchors of the Past

**Chapter 8**

 **Anchors of the Past**

 _"There is no such thing as paranoia._

 _Your worst fears can come true at any moment."_

-Hunter S. Thompson

* * *

Moving forward seemed to be the most impossible task on this earth. Especially for Katie who stood in her living room, looking down to her ex boyfriend who was asleep on her couch. It would seem that the weeks following her kidnapping, Oliver refused to let her be alone. And now a whole month later, and here he was, still sleeping on her couch.

Oliver must have felt the eyes on him, so when he opened his eyes he lifted his head to see Katie just standing there looking at him.

"What?" he asks through a sleep filled voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Katie said simply and the man looked at her with confusion. "I'm fine. I will be fine, but you need to go home." she sighed before turning and stalking off toward the kitchen. She needed coffee, especially since she heard the man following behind her.

"Someone took you-"

"They did, but now I'm right here." Katie said as she pressed a button on the coffee maker before turning to the man. "I'm still fine."

"David is still out there-"

"He is, and I'm still right here waiting for the moment he decides he wants to come for me." Katie replied. "I'm fine, but you need to-"

"Will you stop saying that." Oliver interrupted walking over and placing his hands on the counter that separated them. "You were gone and I-" the man released a long breath because he had no idea how to express the sadness and fear that hit him the moment he thought she was gone. "That can't happen again." Oliver watched her for a moment, waiting for a response, and the only thing she did was stand there looking at him with folded arms. "Twinkie-" she held her hand up to stop him before she walked around the counter to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry Oliver that you were scared, and I'm sorry that I was the reason, but without all of that, without the kidnapping, and without the fire, leaves me having to wake up every morning to the man who is afraid to be with me." Katie said.

"Katie-"

"So being here makes you feel better, being able to see me when you want calms you, but you being here and me not being able to-" she shook her head before turning away. "You made a choice Oliver." she turned back to the man's eyes. "And you stood behind that choice and now you must live with it. You need to leave." and with that the woman turned, leaving the kitchen and the man alone with her words. Oliver didn't follow her this time, even if everything inside of him was screaming for him to just go after her. And yet his feet didn't move, because there was something still inside of him, pulling him away from her, away from the life he knows that he wants. At first he thought it was his duties to his city that held him back, but everyday it seems as if it's something else. He's just not sure. And he figures that until he does, that he has to follow her wishes.

Katie sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her closed door. She know she shouldn't but she's secretly hoping that Oliver will burst into her room and tell her that he doesn't want to leave because him leaving in the first place was a mistake.

"C'mon Liver." she whispered her eyes bore into the door. The sound of her loft door opening and then closing felt like a knife through her heart as she realized that Oliver was really gone. She closed her eyes and released a deep sigh, before standing to her feet and getting ready for her day.

When Oliver arrived back to the lair, he hoped no one would be there, but that hope was tarnished when he found Roy and John sparring, while Felicity sat behind her computer. The moment they turned to him, they all looked a bit surprised to see him.

"What?" he asked as he tossed down his bag and began pulling off of his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked standing to her feet, and Oliver turned to her in confusion. "I didn't mean it like-" the woman shook her head. "Actually I did, what are you doing here?"

"I think what Felicity is trying to ask is, why are you here after being MIA for the past couple of weeks." John said grabbing a towel and walking over to the man as well.

"I haven't been MIA, I was-"

"You were with Twinkie." Felicity said with a smile. "You have been with Twinkie since she came home, and we're just wondering why you're here now and not with her." Oliver let out a sigh before turning away from the woman. "You did that thing you do, didn't you?"

"What thing do I do, Felicity?" Oliver asked turning back to the woman.

"That thing where she tells you to go, and you actually go." Felicity replied with a shake of her head before turning and walking back to grab her purse.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that when someone tells you to leave, that you should stay and hurt them even more." Oliver replied in frustration.

"Of course that's what you think." Felicity muttered.

"Felicity-" John warned and the blonde simply held up a hand and nods.

"But as I have been told countless times, it's none of my business." Felicity looks over to Oliver. "There have been no leads on David, he's gone ghost."

"No, he tried to kill her for a reason, now that he knows she isn't, he might try again." Oliver replied.

"Well until he does, there's nothing left to do." Felicity said grabbing her jacket. "I have to go, Ray is meeting with Bruce and Mr. Fox again, and this time Katie will be there." she glanced over to John and Roy. "This meeting is important, so call me if you really need me." they simply nodded before watching the woman rush off.

"I'm going to get changed." Roy muttered before stalking off to the bathroom.

"How's he doing?" Oliver asked to John. Just a few weeks ago, Roy revealed that he believed he was the one who killed Sara while infected with the Mirakuru. Oliver was able to help the young man access the memories from that night, and while he found out that it wasn't Sara he killed, the guilt still weighed heavy on him in finding that he'd killed a cop.

"Not good. I thought suggesting a spar might get him out of his funk, but I don't think it worked." John replied grabbing his bottle of water. "So now that our overbearing friend is gone, how about you tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"What are you doing here Oliver?" John asked and Oliver turned away with a shake of his head. "She was gone, for a moment we thought-"

"I did too." Oliver said turning back to the man. "I thought she was gone and I would never get a chance to tell her just how much of an idiot I am to have let her go." John stared at the man for a moment, a bit surprised that he'd revealed so much to him. Oliver Queen was not a talker, so this conversation was very surprising. "And then she was back and I-" he looked over to John. "I chickened out, and I don't even know why."

"In all the years I've known you Oliver, you have never let fear drive your decisions." John replied with a nod. "This shouldn't be any different." the man glanced down to his watch. "I should check in with Lyla." Oliver nodded before watching the man walk off. Oliver let his eyes go over to the display case that held the Guardian's suit, before walking over. All this began when he told himself that he could never again be distracted by the life of Oliver Queen, and it would seem that Oliver Queen wasn't going out without a fight.

Katie stood in front of a grand window of one of many Queen Consolidated conference rooms, with her arms folded over her chest as she let her eyes move across the business district.

"Hey." a voice said suddenly from beside her, and Katie turned to see Felicity standing there. "How are you?"

"You know my ego is the only thing hurting right now." Katie replied turning back to look out the window. "I should've seen through his act."

"Well you were a girl, who really wanted to like a guy." Felicity said looping her arm with Katie's. "It happens sometimes."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" came a voice that made both women roll their eyes. They turned to see Bruce walking over to them with that same obnoxious smile that usually got him anything he wanted.

"Would you care if you did?" Katie asked the man.

"Well I would pretend as if I did." Bruce replied with a shrug. "And I'd be good at it too." he walked over, bringing his arms around the woman in a hug. "Sorry I couldn't stop by sooner to check on you."

"Well you're Bruce Wayne, I wasn't holding my breath." Katie muttered and the man pulled back, a look of offense taken by the comment.

"That was kind of mean." Bruce said before looking over to Felicity. "You told her."

"That your dumbass went to have tea with Ra's, why yes she did." Katie said before sending a fist to the man's shoulder, causing him to grimace.

"I knew you were gonna hit me." Bruce said grabbing his shoulder. "It's your go to reaction to everything you don't like." he shook his head turning back to the woman. "Fine, yeah, I went and he's playing at some if you build it, they will come game.

"Did he seem confident?"

"When does he not seem confident?" Bruce asked with a shrug. "The guy is bat shit crazy, because there's absolutely nothing in this world that would make you voluntarily go back there."

"Right." Katie lied, because there was one thing she could think of right of the top of her head. Or should she say one person she knew she'd do pretty much anything for. They all turned as Lucius and Ray walked in laughing at something before they looked over as as well.

"There she is." Lucius says walking over to Katie who meets him half way in a hug. "One woman turned the world upside down for a couple of days. I'm glad you're alright."

"Well thanks Mr. Fox." Katie said pulling from the hug. "I'm glad I'm alright too." she turned to Ray who suddenly engulfed her in a hug. "Wow, I guess I do have to hug everyone."

"Sorry-" the man said pulling back. "I was worried too, and I'm really happy you're back."

"I am too." Katie says before pointing to the boardroom table. "We have a lot to get accomplished, so why don't we start." They all nodded before they went to sit, Bruce and Lucius on one side, Felicity and Ray on the other, as Katie took the seat at the head of the table between both.

"Alright, I guess I can begin-" Ray started about to stand to his feet.

"Actually you don't." Katie says stopping the man who is instantly confused. "I would rather not have some big presentation that has a lot words and puns." she said before picking up the packet in front of her. "I actually read this."

"You did?" it was Felicity and Bruce who asked the question and Katie sent a glare to both of them.

"I did. Lucius sends me a copy of all the proposals for the company and I read them. I don't understand half the jargin, but that's not what I look for when I read these." Katie said before sliding her copy of the proposal to Ray, who opened it, his eyes going wide at the amount of red pen corrections were written. "I don't know who gave me a red pen, but when I have it, I just go nuts."

"We can see that." Felicity said looking over to the notes as well. "So I guess you hated it?" they all looked over to Katie who just shook her head.

"Oh, no, I love the basis of the ideas, revitalizing hospital equipment, funding medical research, investing in science based majors in the universities-"

"But-" Ray trailed, knowing that there was red pen around his proposal for some reason.

"Let me ask you this Ray, do you think really fast?" Katie asked and the man thought about it for a moment. "Like can you go from a problem, or an equation, work it out on your brain, before finding a solution in just a matter of minutes."

"Actually, yeah." Ray said with a nod. "I don't understand how that connects to this though." Ray said flipping through the pages, and not seeing a single page without red pen.

"Ray, it's too complicated." Katie replied and the man looked over to her. "I like where you want to go, I'm totally on board with the destination, but it's the journey that I don't agree with." she looked over to Lucius and Bruce who weren't saying much. "I feel like I'm talking entirely way too much for someone who doesn't attend a lot of these meetings. Did you guys want to-"

"Oh, no." Bruce said with a shake of his head. "You're actually doing really good Robins, so keep going." Katie glanced over to Lucius who nodded and so Katie too a deep breath before turning back to Ray. "You want to help the medical field, invest because investments have proved to get results, innovation helps get results, but I feel like you're more focused on the technological aspect associated with it, which I assume is your forte being a scientist and all." the man simply nodded. "I once heard my father say that people were the most valuable asset to any company. That includes both shareholders and stakeholders in both our companies. And this-" Katie pointed to the proposal. "They expect this, they expect new gadgets and new studies that have words with too many syllables." Katie looked back to the man. "They expect the tin man, but what they don't expect is the heart. We need to give this proposal a heart."

"And how do you want to do that?" Ray asked and Katie smiled.

"I want all positions needed to complete all the projects to be offered to the public. The unemployment rate in Starling is staggering, and this could open up so many needed jobs. So if the medical research finds absolutely nothing, and the money invested provides no results, at least we will be able to say that something good came out of this." Katie finished, letting out another deep breath before looking around at the eyes on her. "Somebody say something. I feel like I probably have the lowest IQ of everyone in this room, so please tell me if anything I just said was totally ridiculous."

"I think I can speak for everyone in this room when I say that this has probably been one of the only meetings we've been to that hasn't been ridiculous." Lucius replied with a smile.

"He's right Robins. I've been to lots of meetings, and none of them reverted to Wizard of Oz puns and actually made sense." Bruce said and Katie shook her head before turning to Ray and waited for him to say something.

"Ray, this is your proposal, so in the end, it goes where you want it to go. If what I'm asking is impossible-"

"It's not." Ray replied with a shake of his head, as a smile came to his lips. "This is the type of things I think could help Palmer Technologies." Katie looked at the man in confusion. "Oh, you don't know, right." he smiled over to Felicity before turning back to Katie. "In keeping with rejuvenating my company, I've decided to change Queen Consolidated to Palmer Technologies." Katie didn't say anything as she looked over to Felicity.

"We felt changing the name would help get past the negative stigma associated with the Queen name." Felicity added with a nervous smile.

"That makes sense." Katie said with a nod.

"I'm actually announcing the change today-" he glanced down to his watch, his eyes going wide. "In five minutes actually." he glanced over to Felicity. "We should probably-"

"Get going." Felicity said turning to the others. "Thanks everyone for coming to this meeting so short notice." they all stood to their feet.

"Yes, thank you so much." Ray said turning to Katie and shaking her hand. "If you don't mind I would like to mention this venture in the press conference."

"Well nothing's in stone yet-" Bruce started, but Katie just waved him off.

"Sure Ray, that would be fine." Katie answered shaking the man's hand. He smiled before shaking both Bruce and Lucius' hand before he and Felicity rushed out to their press conference. She noticed the look in Bruce's eyes as he saw Ray's hand, go to the small of Felicity's back as they left the conference room.

"When did your eyes turn green, Bruce?" Katie asked and the man turned to her with a look of confusion. The woman simply laughed before turning to Lucius. "I could've sworn you said that you were going to help me out. You two were uncharacteristically silent for the entire meeting."

"You didn't seem to need our help." Lucius said with a smile as he placed a kiss to Katie's cheek. "You know, that's been happening a lot lately." Katie looked at the man with confusion. "Well I should be heading back to Gotham." he turned to Bruce. "I bet you're not coming with me."

"Not yet, I would like see the actual action plan for this whole deal." Bruce said before looking over to Katie. "I would love for successful business ventures to float away into success on the wings of unicorns, but there still needs to be someone there who makes sure RI isn't taken advantage of."

"I trust Ray. He seems genuine enough, plus I don't think Felicity would've brought this to me if there was a chance it could be bad for my company." Katie said with a shrug. "I think this will be good for ole Robin." she chuckled to herself. "That's what dad use to call the company."

"I remember." Bruce said before turning to Lucius. "C'mon Mr. Fox we'll walk you to your car before Robins and I head to lunch." they all headed out into the hall, walking toward the elevator.

"We're going to lunch?" Katie asked turning to the man with a quirked brow.

"Do you have better plans?"

"Actually I do."

"Plans that don't include barricading yourself in your loft and watching netflix, and eating ice cream in your pajamas." Bruce said and Katie turned away with a shrug.

"That sounds way better than having lunch with you." Katie replied with a shake of her head as they stepped onto the elevator.

Katie was right, because soon she found herself picking at the remnants of her salad, as she and Bruce sat with little conversation having between them.

"How's work?" Bruce asked and Katie looked up to him. "I didn't even know shelter's had personal physicians."

"Not a lot do. It's kind of sad actually because a lot of the people who pass in and out of there have some serious health issues, but don't trust our health system enough to go to a hospital." Katie replied with a smile.

"So you're enjoying the work you're doing?" Bruce asked and Katie nodded. "Well that's good."

"You seem disappointed." Katie replied as she watched the man.

"No, of course not." he replied with a shake of his head. There was a television playing across the restaurant, and a certain blonde on the screen caught his attention. Katie looked over to the man, before turning and following his gaze. It was a recap of Ray's press conference announcing Queen Consolidated now becoming Palmer Technologies. Neither much paid any attention to the speech, but they did notice the look Palmer sent to Felicity who stood by his side. There was something more than friendship in that look, and both noticed it. Katie sighed, turning back to Bruce who rose a hand.

"Bourbon, please." he requested from the bartender.

"It's kind of early, isn't it?" Katie asked and the man simply shrugged.

"It's never too early." Bruce replied pulling a smile to his face before turning to look out the window.

"I don't get it." Katie said dropping her fork and crossing her arms over her chest. "You love her, she still loves you and yet you won't be together because of some twisted need to be unhappy."

"That's not what it is."

"It's not what you tell yourself, but that's what it is." Katie said with a shake of her head. "No, you tell yourself that to be the person your city needs, you have to give them all of you."

"Relationships, and families, it's not a distraction a lot of us can afford to have." Bruce said as his drink arrived.

"I guess that's the problem. Being in love and letting them love you back shouldn't be seen as a distraction. It's not a bad thing, but you and Oliver, you make yourselves martyrs, and you justify it by saying it's for the good of the city, but that's not true." she looked over to the waiter. "Check please!"

"Now wait a minute, Robins. You're upset with me now?"

"I'm not upset with you Bruce, I'm just-" she shook her head. "I'm disappointed."

"In me?"

"In the type of person you're choosing to be." Katie said as the waiter brought over the check and she began opening her purse.

"I can pay the bill." Bruce muttered and Katie shook her head.

"You sacrifice enough Bruce, let someone else pick up the bill for once." Katie replied placing a couple of bills in the folder before handing it to the waiter. "Keep the change." she looked back over to Bruce. "I guess I'll see you around." and with that the woman turned and headed out the restaurant.

Katie thought heavily on the idea of returning to her loft and just closing herself off to the world, and burying herself in pizza and netflix, but she found the idea kind of depressing. So she ended up at Verdant. When she walked through to door, she spotted Thea directing a couple of people carrying chairs before turning and spotting the doctor with a smile.

"Twinkie!" Thea said rushing over and engulfing the woman in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You've literally seen me everyday since I've been back." Katie said as she hugged the woman.

"I know, but I really was freaked that I wasn't going to see you again." Thea replied pulling from the hug. "So any word on Mr. Number One on my hit list?"

"No, David has seemed to fallen off the face of the earth since locking me in a house and setting it on fire." Katie said stepping around the woman to see the progress coming along in the club.

"So where's Ollie, I thought he'd be attached to you at the hip." Thea said walking over to the woman.

"I told Oliver that it was time for him to leave." Katie said turning to the young woman. "And he did." Katie sighed turning away. "The place is really looking good Ms. Queen."

"So he just left?" Thea asked, ignoring the woman's blatant subject change.

"Thea, drop it please." Thea shook her head as she moved to stand in front of Katie. "Oliver and I are over, and him squatting on my couch because it made him feel better wasn't something I was comfortable with. I'm fine, so things have to go back to the way they were. End of story." Thea just stared at her.

"So he left?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." Katie said spotting Roy carrying a case of glasses up the stairs. "I'm going to go say hi to Roy." and without waiting for Thea to say a word, she was off. Katie hurried up the stairs behind Roy, as he walked around to the storage room. "I swear no matter how old she gets, she will always be a nosy speedy." Roy seemed to be in his own little world, and Katie reached forward and tapped him on his shoulder. The man jumped and she quickly ran to grab the case, before the glasses fell.

"Thanks." Roy said, getting a grip on the case, before pushing through to the storage room. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been behind you this entire time." Katie said, watching the man place the glasses on the shelf. "Where's your head Mr. Harper?" he glanced over to her and sighed before checking the bottles that were just brought up. "You're thinking about the cop?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Roy said, heading for the door, but coming to to halt when Katie moved to block him.

"The very first person I killed, he was a pretty tall guy, muscle, but not too much."

"Katie, what are you-" he stopped when she held up a hand.

"He smelled like garlic for some strange reason, he had a cut on the corner of his right eye, and-"

"Katie-"

"I never knew his name. But I remember not sleeping afterward, I remember vomiting until it felt like I was going to die. I still see his face, and the faces of every other life that ended at my hands. Do I wish it didn't happen? Yes, everyday, but I can't change what happened and neither can you." she shook her head. "I know you feel guilty and you feel like a monster, but you are not Roy. Your choice was taken away, and in the end something bad happened."

"He was a cop, someone's husband, someone's father and I-" he shook his head before turning his back to the woman. "I'm the one who took him away from all of it." he turned back to the woman. "Just because I wasn't me, doesn't make it hurt any less, doesn't make it any more right." he looked down to his watch. "I can't do this now, there's still a lot that has to be done." he looked back up to Katie before placing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you're back." and with that the man, moved around her out the door. Katie let out a deep sigh, before turning and leaving as well.

Katie doesn't know why she does it, but she slips away down to the basement and she's a bit relieved that no one is even there. She's also a bit disappointed, but she ignores the feeling. Katie simply peels off her jacket and tosses down her purse, before kicking off her heels. She walked over to the center of the sparring mat, before closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath, before releasing it. Tai chi was something she learned before all the craziness in her life began. Her father suggested it as a way to relieve stress, and it actually worked. She now questioned his motives, but he was right. Katie lifted her arms slowly, before moving her arms slightly to the side, as she crossed her right leg, in front of her her left. The key to Tai chi was pulling yourself from the moment, and just letting your body flow fluidly of it's own accord. Each sway of her arms, and tilt of her leg had a purpose, and for a few brief moments everything was simple. Her mind usually drifted far away, so when she heard the sudden footstep, she stood up straight and opened her eyes.

"Felicity, said she's on her-" John stopped talking, and both he and Oliver looked over to the woman who stared back to them.

"I-" her eyes looked over to Oliver who pulled his hood from his head, and lifted his mask. For some reason Katie didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, I should-" she rushed over to grab her jacket and purse before her eyes looked over to an arrow with the point of a red spade. She walked over picking it up and looking at it closely, but she just shook her head before putting it down and glancing between the men. "I should go." she turned and quickly headed for the door. John glanced over to Oliver, before nudging his arm. The archer turned to him, and John simply gave him a look as he nudge his head to the fleeing woman.

"Twinkie wait!" Oliver said suddenly, and the woman stopped before she could leave. She turned back to the men. "We could uh-" he cleared his throat. "We could use your help."

"That sounded painful." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Which means it's probably not true." her phone suddenly rang, and she pulled it from her purse. "It's Lance." she quickly answered the phone.

"Captain, this is a surprise."

 _"Yeah, well we need to talk. You think you could head down to the station?_ " Quentin asked

Katie looked over to John and Oliver still watched her.

"Sure, I can't be there in ten minutes." Katie replied before ending the call and slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Is it David?" Oliver asked taking a step forward and Katie shrugged.

"He didn't say, he wants me to meet him at the station." Katie replied before dropping her shoes to the floor and slipping them back on her feet. She was about to turn to leave but she stopped and looked back to Oliver. "I'll call if there's any news." the man gave her a nod, before watching her turn and leave. Oliver let out a sigh, before turning to John who simply shook his head before walking off.

Katie felt strange walking into the SCPD. She'd visited often over the past couple of months when she would visit David, and now the place felt different. When she walked through the doors, her eyes instantly went to the empty desk that was once his.

"Hey." a voice said startling her, and she turned with a smile to see Lance who looked over to the desk. "Sorry, maybe meeting here wasn't a good idea."

"It's fine, what did you want to talk about?" Katie asked and the man simply gestured for her to come to his office, which she did. The man closed the door behind them, and drew the blinds closed. "Now you're making me nervous, what's going on?" Quentin finally took the seat behind his desk and looked over to the woman. "You found him, didn't you?"

"No." the man said with a shake of his head. "But we're still looking, trust me. Wherever he is, we will find him and make sure he doesn't get a chance to hurt you again." the man suddenly wiped sweat from his brow, and Katie wasn't sure why he was so nervous.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just-" he found himself unsure how to begin this conversation. He was actually unsure he should even have this conversation. "You know what, I just asked you here to see how you were holding up."

"I'm fine." Katie replied, still watching the man warily. "That's all you called me down here for?"

"Yeah, that's it." the man said with a smile.

"Well alright then." Katie said standing to her feet. "I will talk to you later." she turned to leave, and Quentin just couldn't let it go.

"No, stop!" the man said standing to his feet and Katie turned to face him in confusion.

"What?"

"You need to stop." Quentin replied finally figuring out what he need to say.

"Stop what exactly?" Katie asked talking back over. Quentin took another deep breath, before dropping his head and Katie just knew what was making him so nervous. "How-" the man lifted his eyes to meet hers. "How do you know?"

"You talk too much." the man replied with a shake of his head. "I was laying on the ground, my heart practically beating out of my chest, when this woman in a mask tells me that everything is going to be alright, and that the next time I should stay behind my desk." he chuckled to himself. "Then I'm sitting in the hospital, and you-" he looked over to her and sigh. "You have to stop."

"Look, I don't know what you think, but trust me, I know what I'm doing." Katie replied turning away from the man's eyes.

"Do you?" He asked and she looked back over to him. "Do you know what you risk when you put on a mask and put yourself in harms way. I already have to live with one daughter-"

"But I'm not your daughter!" Katie snapped harshly, and she regretted it instantly. "I'm sorry, I-" she let out a deep sigh before meeting the man's eyes. "I should go." she turned to leave, when the man spoke.

"Do you know why the heart is important?" Quentin suddenly asked and Katie stopped and turned back to him. "Sure it keeps the blood flowing, and it keeps you alive, but the thing about your heart is that it doesn't just beat for you."

"Sage advice." Katie said with a slight smile. "Fortune cookie?"

"No pain in the ass woman who I happen to care about." Lance replied. "You do just as much good with that lab coat doc, remember that."

"I will." Katie replied with a nod before turning and finally leaving the office. She definitely didn't expect to run into a woman she really didn't have the patience to see today.

"Oh, Ms. Robins, this is a surprise." Lois Lane said with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing well. You know if you have a spare moment, I would love to get your side of the story of what happened-"

"There was statement already released to the press Ms. Lane." Katie replied before attempting to move around the woman, only for Lois to step to block her path. "Oh Ms. Lane, I am standing in the middle of a police station, but I will hit you right now and gladly get carted away in cuffs."

"I just wanted to ask if you'd had any more insight into the disappearance into your father's body?" Lois asked and Katie shook her head.

"Ms. Lane if I knew where my father's body was, the police would be the first call I made." Katie said once again trying to step around her, only for Lois to move to block her. "I don't get what you want from me. There are probably millions of things more fascinating in this world and yet here you are, trying to dig up dirt on me."

"No doctor, I'm actually trying to help you." Lois replied before digging in her bag and pulling out a folder. She opened it before pulling out a photo and handing it to the woman. "Do you know this man?" Katie glanced down to the picture, recognizing him instantly. "His name is Martin Ellis, he used to work for your father."

"He looks vaguely familiar." Katie replied handing the woman back her photograph. "What's the point?"

"The point is, this is a lead and you don't even seem interested." Lois said with a shake of her head. "You know something, and because you won't talk, the people of this city will never be able to lay to rest a man who helped make it great."

"My father is dead Ms. Lane." Katie said with a shrug. "Has been for a while now. He's no longer here. He wasn't here when he was in that grave, and he's not here even though he's not. Some freak wanted to steal a body, fine, but I'm not going to waste anymore time looking for ghosts." and with that Katie slipped around her, before stalking out the door.

Felicity Smoak seemed to be a busy woman lately. She was attempting work life and Arrow life and she had to say that so far she wasn't doing a terrible job. She found a name of their stalker who seemed obsessed with their favorite archer. And all it took was a little detective work, and some quick fingers on her keyboard. Oliver stood looking at the photo this Carrie person had sent him of a notorious mob boss tied to a chair, with explosives.

"So what if she's keeping Gravano in a greenhouse?" Oliver suggested, when they noticed the fertilizer in the background of the photo.

"Yeah." Felicity said before turning and typing away. "The closest one to her apartment is Sherwood Florist, 7884 Hauser."

"Have Roy gear up and meet me there." Oliver said already turning to leave.

"Should I call Twinkie?" Felicity asked turning her chair. Oliver simply stopped walking, but he didn't turn to her. The man let out a sigh before finally turning to the woman. "What?"

"Felicity, could you not-" he let out groan in annoyance before turning and heading over to his hood.

"David's gone." Felicity spoke as the man pulled the hood from the case. "He was a total jackass who tried to kill her, but he was one guy." Oliver stopped and turned to her. "And she is still an amazing woman who any guy would be lucky to have. There will be other guys Oliver, and at some point she will just move on and then you won't have her." she shook her head. "You'll have your hood and all your arrows, but you won't have her. In the end, will you really know why?" Oliver looked at her for a moment before turning and just walking away to get changed.

At some point, Katie just knew that she would be standing right where she is. Standing on an elevator between two heavily armed ARGUS agents who haven't spoken a word since she found herself outside of the secret facility. Soon the elevator doors slid open and there awaiting her was a face she'd be glad to never see again.

"Agent Cooper." Katie sighs finally stepping off the elevator. "Long time no see."

"Could've been longer." The man replies before turning and heading down the hall. Katie simply rolled her eyes before turning and rushing the catch up to the man. "So what is it this time?"

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather just speak with the head bitch in charge." Katie replied, her eyes meeting every agent that she passed. Even after all these years they still held the same suspicion behind their eyes when they looked at her.

"Well she's in a meeting, so you can either talk to me, or you can wait." the man said, his eyes focusing on his phone as he spoke.

"Fine." Katie says rushing to stand in front of the man, almost tripping him up. "My father, I want his body back in his grave." Agent Cooper lowered his phone, as he met the woman's eyes.

"So that's what this is about?" he asked before chuckling, and Katie just looked at him in confusion.

"Why? What did you think I was here for?" Katie asked and the man shook his head before looking back down to his phone.

"Nothing, look I'll see what we can do about your dad's body, but I'm not making any promises." the man said, already zoning out of the conversation which only seemed to annoy Katie. So without really giving any warning, Katie grabbed the man's cell phone and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter. The man turned with wide eyes from the phone back to the woman. "What the hell-"

"Listen to me you arrogant bastard, I want my father's body put back in his grave within the next twenty four hours or I'm going to literally beat the shit out of you." Katie threatened and the man took a step forward.

"Agent Cooper." a new voice spoke, and both turned to see the annoyed face of Special Agent Amanda Waller.

"She-"

"I know, just go." the woman orders and the man turned a glare back to Katie before turning and stalking down the hall. "Doctor Robins, isn't this a surprise."

"I doubt that very much." Katie says walking over to the woman. "We had a deal, you were supposed to find my father and put him back in his grave."

"That's going to be impossible." Waller replied and Katie let out deep breath trying to control her emotions.

"And why is that?"

"Your father was cremated." Waller replied and Katie's eyes went wide. "Once we recovered his body, we wanted to make sure nothing like it happened again, so he was cremated."

"You cremated my father without even telling me!" Katie snapped angrily. She shook her head not really believing this."Where are his ashes?"

"They were spread during a mission over the Atlantic. He liked the water and being at sea, so I thought it was fitting." Amanda said, and Katie turned away from her. "Doctor, it's over. Your father was recovered and now he's resting in peace."

"Yeah, now he's resting in peace and I'm living in shambles." Katie replied before turning and stalking off down the hall.

Once she stepped on the elevator, Amanda let out a deep breath that she'd been holding. She felt him behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't even say it." Jacob said walking over to her, and looking down the hall to the elevator his daughter had just stepped on.

"I don't usually pry-" Waller started and Jacob turned a quirked brow to her. "Even I can see that when she finds out the truth, any relationship you're hoping to have with her will be impossible."

"In the end she will see that everything I've done for her was for her." Jacob said with a nod, before turning and walking away. It was those words that gave him the confidence to continue hiding from the only family he had left.

Oliver was not happy right now. He stalked into the lair, walking past John as he sat down his bow.

"She took me out. It shouldn't have happened." Oliver said angrily looking over to his friend. They thought they had her at the greenhouse, but Carrie knew they were coming.

"You're not at your best." John replied watching the man.

"I'm fine." was the expected reply.

" Looks like you weren't the only person that Carrie stalked. She was put on limited duty after becoming obsessed with her partner. The department sent her to St. Walker's for a psych eval. She quit the force a little bit after."

"Is Felicity on this?" Oliver asked.

"She says she's working late. Said she told you." John replied and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, she did, I must've-" he shook his head before turning to grab his bow.

"Wasn't the whole point of you ending your relationship with Katie, so you wouldn't be distracted?" John asked and Oliver stopped and looked over to him. "I mean, I remember when you two were together, and you were never as distracted as you are right now."

"I'm fine John." was another expected reply before the man grabbed his bow and stalked for the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked watching the man.

"The psychiatrist that the SCPD sent Cutter to." Oliver replied not even stopping.

"You need back up!"

"No, I got it." and just like that he was gone.

Oliver carefully stalked down the empty halls of St Walkers. He saw the small light behind the doctor's door. When he pushed it open, and the man standing behind the desk suddenly jumped.

"Dr. Nicholas Adams-" Oliver's modulated voice spoke.

"You're the Arrow." Nick said suddenly as he looked at the hooded man standing in front of him.

"I need to ask you some questions about Carrie Cutter." Oliver replied.

"Can't, patient confidentiality, but you are the Arrow. Standing right here in my office." Nick said still finding this hard to believe.

"Carrie Cutter!" Oliver growled trying to get the man to focus. "Your patient killed a man, kidnapped another, and I'm trying to stop her before she hurts anyone else. To do that, I need to understand her." Nick continued to stare, and Oliver could see the internal battle happening inside the man. "Please."

"I can only diagnose her." Nick finally started. "Attachment disorder, the inability to form real, lasting relationships. They push everyone away, and fixate on a single person. Someone they feel mirrors their emotional state."

"How do I stop her?"

"Give her the connection that she craves- honesty, sincerity..." The doctor stated and Oliver gave a nod. "If you lie to her, she'll know."

"Thank you." Oliver replied before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Nick called after him and Oliver stopped and turned back to the man. "I could use a favor from you."

"What?"

"Dr. Katherine Robins." Nick said, and Oliver was glad for the dim light because the doctor would see just how surprised he was when he mentioned Katie's name. "Look I remember seeing videos floating around of you showing up to the house in Central City where she was being kept."

"I help doctor, it's what I do." Oliver replied, hating that he'd let himself be caught on camera, especially in that moment, when Oliver Queen wasn't the Arrow, he was just a heartbroken man wearing a mask.

"Yeah, but you went to a different city for one woman." Nick said before waving off the words. "Look I don't care why you did it, that's not what this is about. It's about her and the fact that after what happened, she should probably talk to someone."

That was the second time someone had told him that, and he knew it was true. Knew Katie was the type of person to lock away all of her emotions inside, much like himself.

"If you have a way of contacting her, tell her to call me." Nick replied

"Why you?"

"Doctor, Patient confidentiality," was all the doctor said and Oliver simply gave a nod, before turning and leaving.

The next day found Katie lying on her couch staring blankly at her television. At this point her Netflix had timed out and asked her if she was still watching, but she wasn't. There was a knock at her door, and she didn't move a muscle. She figured if she could just lie here, and do nothing then maybe all her problems would just magically disappear on their own.

"Twinkie, it's me!" called one Thea Queen from the other side, but it just wasn't enough to spur Katie into movement. "Fine, then I'm coming in!" true to her word, Thea plucked Katie's spare key from the worst hiding spot, before opening her door. She walked inside, letting her eyes go over the dark apartment. "Why is it so dark in here?" the woman went over and pulled open the curtain, letting in the blinding sunlight.

"Ugh." Katie groaned turning away from the light, and burying her head under a pillow. "Go away Thea."

"Like that's happening." Thea replied walking over to the woman and plucking the pillow from her head. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

"What am I doing?" Katie asked standing to her feet and heading to her bedroom, fully prepared to lock herself inside until the woman just went away.

"You're giving up!" Thea called after her and Katie stopped at the words. "I'm just not sure why." Katie turned back to the young woman. "Cus you see you don't turn your life upside down because of guys. You're not here wasting your life away over David, or even Oliver. So I don't get it."

"Thea, there's only so many times you can get knocked down-"

"No there isn't. You always get back up, because lying on the floor is never an option." Thea said before walking over to stand in front of the woman. "Now go get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because you're coming with me, we're going shopping for you an outfit for the opening."

"That damn club has already had two openings, and I've been to both, do you really expect me to come to a third."

"I do, because you love me." Thea replied with a smile before giving the woman a slight shove. "Now go, shower, and get dressed, so we can go." Katie groaned before turning and stalking off into her room.

Thea Queen could shop forever and be happy. Katie however could only take a couple of stores, before she told the woman to just pick something so they could go. In the end, Katie wished they did go to at least one more store, because that night when she stood looking in the mirror, she just didn't want to leave her room.

"How does it look?" Thea called from the other side of Katie's door.

"I'm not leaving this room!" Katie replied with a shake of her head, when her door opened and Thea walked inside.

"What the hell are you talking about, you look hot." Thea said letting her eyes go over the woman. The dress was simple, black, maybe a little short, but this was a club. "Plus I have to go, like now, so come on."

"I'm not wearing this outside this room." Katie said turning about to head for the bathroom.

"Oh yes you are." Thea said rushing over to grab the woman's arm. "You are going out tonight, you are going to meet a nice normal guy, maybe it'll lead to a date, maybe just a one night stand." They were all the way in the living room, as Thea grabbed their purses and jacket and pulled them to the door. "I'm not letting you quit." and with that they were out the door.

The older Katie got, the more she hated clubs. The music was too loud, there were too many people and she was left all alone at the bar while Thea went about the club making sure everything was alright.

"You look like you're having fun." a voice suddenly spoke from beside her. Katie turned her head to see an attractive man, tall, dark hair, sit on the stool beside her. "I'm not very much into the club scene either. My friends dragged me to this opening saying it would be great. I'm just getting a migraine." he lifted a finger to the bartender who walked over. "Did you want something?"

"Uh no, alcohol is not my friend and since I'm virtually alone right now, I think I should keep a clear head, but thanks." Katie replied before grabbing her glass of club soda and taking a sip.

"A woman in a club whose not drinking booze and not dancing." the man said turning to her. "There's a story there, I just know it."

"There is." Katie replied turning to the man. "My friend owns the club and dragged me to the opening in an attempt to help me get over my ex trying to set me on fire. It's not working though." the man looked at her with wide eyes for a moment before slipping from the stool, and rushing off. "Bye!" she said swiveling back around.

"You know beautiful women sitting at my bar and looking totally depressed will not bring people into my club." said Thea who was now on the other side of the bar. "C'mon Twinkie this is a club, go dance, be wild."

"When have you ever known me to be wild?" Katie asked the woman as she grabbed her glass.

"Well not drinking club soda." Thea replied before grabbing Katie glass from her hand, and placing another drink in front of her. Katie stared at the pink liquid with a quirked brow.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's call Cupid's Kiss." Thea said. "Lady down the bar ordered one and I thought it would be perfect for you." she watched Katie grab the glass, and take a slight sip, her face scrunching in disgust. The woman simply placed the glass back on the bar and pushed toward Thea.

"Get that away from me." Katie said making Thea laugh. She noticed someone raise their hand down the bar.

"Oh, I gotta go." Thea said sliding the drink back. "Release drunk Twinkie from her tomb." the woman said before rushing away.

Katie shook her head before grabbing the glass once again and taking another sip, grimacing at the taste.

"Hey." a voice said from behind her and Katie turned to see John.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, noting the seriousness written all over the man's face.

"Carrie Cutter-" he glanced over to Thea behind the bar before looking back to Katie. "The woman whose been shooting the spade arrows. She was here-" Katie quickly stood to her feet and began scanning the club.

"Do you see her?" Katie asked when she suddenly remembered something. Her eyes went back to her martini glass before she rushed down the bar. "Thea, the woman who ordered that drink, is she still here?"

"I don't think so." Thea replied looking around, "Why?"

"No reason." Katie replied before walking back over to John.

"We got a trace to her phone, Oliver must have called her and lured her away." John replied with a shake of his head.

"Hey, what's up?" Roy asked appearing beside them.

"Watch Thea." Katie ordered before tapping John's arm. "C'mon, I want you to tell me everything about how some woman with an arrow is still around to even think about threatening Thea."

John and Katie headed down to the basement where they found Felicity already sitting behind her computer.

"Smoaks?" Katie said and Felicity turned with wide eyes as she stood to her feet. Katie looked over the woman who wore a beautiful blue dress, that fit her perfectly. "Nice dress."

"I was at a dinner with Palmer." Felicity replied, before shaking her head. "Not like a date or anything, more like a business dinner. I mean not that there would be anything wrong if it was a date. I'm single, he's single-"

"Felicity." Katie interrupted. "Bruce isn't here and neither one of us is judging you." Felicity glanced over to John who simply nodded. "Now where is Oliver?"

"I don't know yet." Felicity said walking back over to her computer. "I'm waiting for him to call. Carrie told him to meet her, and now we're waiting."

"I don't like waiting." Katie said walking over to stand behind the woman. "Just call—" suddenly the phone rang and Felicity went to answer it.

" _Dig, you there?_ " came Oliver's voice.

"And me." Felicity answered. "Me being Felicity. You probably already knew that." Felicity glanced over to Katie. "Twinkie's here too." Katie sent a look of annoyance to the woman.

"Oliver." John spoke coming to stand on the other side of Felicity. "What's your twenty?"

 _"Subway stop downtown."_

"Why did she have you meet you meet her there?" Katie asked.

 _"Because this is where I saved her."_ Oliver replied.

 _"Hello lover."_ a voice spoke and Katie's eyes narrowed at the voice.

"Alright, I'm going to need the quickest story about who exactly this woman is." Katie said.

"Crazy ex cop, Oliver saved her during Slade's tirade, now she's obsessed and killing bad guys to please him." Felicity said all in one breath. "I guess she's like his number one fan."

 _"Carrie, I'm here to help you, because you're not well."_ Oliver said.

"Crazy people don't like to be told their crazy." Katie muttered standing up straighter.

 _"Don't ever say that again."_ the woman snapped. _"You sound like that shrink that they sent me to."_

 _"I spoke to him."_ Oliver replied.

Katie glanced over to John who nodded. They turned back to listen to the conversation.

 _"You talked to that psycho?_ " Carrie asked with a slight chuckle. _"Good ole Dr. Adams. He just wanted me to take pills, pills, pills."_

"Did she just say Dr. Adams?" Katie asked and Felicity turned to her with a quirked brow. "Oliver went to see him?" she looked over to John who looked confused as well.

 _"He thinks that love is a disease."_ Carrie continued. _"But it's not. Love is the cure."_

 _"Well, I'm not the man you think I am."_ Oliver replied.

 _"You're a hero... Who saved me."_

 _"I understand that you're hurting."_ Oliver said, his voice less aggressive, still trying to get through to the woman. _" And I know what it's like to want someone... but not be able to be with them."_

The statement made Katie take a step back because those were words she didn't need to hear right now. Not after everything that had been thrown at her today, she didn't need the knife that were Oliver's words to cut through her.

 _"How you wish things can be different, but they can't. I can't be with you."_ he stated firmly. _"I can't be with anyone. I have to be alone."_

Katie closed her eyes and she didn't even know that she was crying until she felt the dampness on her cheek. There wasn't a knife in the world sharper than this man's words, and she couldn't even attempt to pretend as if they weren't.

"Katie." Felicity whispered taking the woman's hand, but Katie simply shook her head before pulling away and turning to leave. Felicity glanced over to John who simply shook his head.

Katie wasn't sure where she was going as she walked down the dark streets of the Glades, tears still falling from her eyes. She told herself to be strong, to not let it get to her, and yet it didn't work. She'd just heard Oliver say that he couldn't be with her. It may not have been the first time, but hearing the words today seemed to make them real. Katie was so distracted, that she didn't even notice the presence behind her until she was a couple of blocks away from the club. When she turned she saw a group of about four guys, all moving suspiciously slow behind her. It was this moment that Katie realized her situation. She was a young woman, dressed in a very provocative dress in a very dangerous neighborhood. Katie stopped walking because she wasn't one to draw out the inevitable. She turned to face the men, who stopped as well, all smirking at the woman like she was their prey.

"I feel I should at least warn you." Katie said looking between the men. "You have this idea in your head how you think this will happen, but it won't. Trust me."

"Pretty little thing like you, walking around our neighborhood by yourself, this can only end one way sweetheart." One of them said, and Katie didn't even know who. In honesty, she didn't care who said it. "Don't worry though, we gonna show you a real good time."

"I doubt that, but hey, I've really wanted to hit something for the better part of this day." Katie said before tossing down her purse and taking only a single step forward before the men in front of her suddenly stared in terror before turning and running off. Katie watched the fleeing men for a moment before the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly turned to see one of the demon's league, holding his sword as if ready to attack, the only thing visible is his eyes. "Is this it?" the man simply dropped his sword before slipping it back in its sheath behind his back. "Are you alone, because I have to warn you that I'm not going back without a fight."

"I'm not here to fight you." the man spoke, and a chill went down Katie's body, because it was voice she thinks she'd recognize anywhere. The man pulled the mask from his face, and Katie's eyes widen at the sight of Lian Yu. "Hello Nura." Katie didn't reply because words were failing her at the moment.

"They-" she realized something. She glanced over her shoulder before turning back to him. "They saw you, which means-" Katie couldn't finish the sentence, because it was impossible. She began stepping away from him, her entire body now buzzing in both nervousness, and fear or was it anticipation for a fight she thinks she'd been expecting. She didn't know, but at the moment she wasn't ready for any of it. "Nura-"

"Why are you calling me that?!" she snapped before looking over his clothes. "Wait? You work for ARGUS, why-" she shook her head as the pieces began falling into place. "The demon has you."

"I am a child of the demon." Lian declared.

Katie's heart rammed in her chest as she began to realize that this was actually happening. That the tormentor who turned her life upside down was now working for the monster who made her who she is. "Nura, you must-" he took another step forward, and without thinking, Katie turned and ran away.

Sarab stood there for a moment still wondering why the demon wanted him to reveal himself knew every move made by the demon had been carefully selected. There was purpose in this, he just didn't know what. He shook off the thoughts before going to follow after the woman.

In the end, the Carrie Cutter story would end in a way that was both positive and negative. Oliver couldn't get through to her and because of that, she attacked, but he was able to get her down and keep her down. He handed her over to ARGUS in hopes that the woman would get some help and actually be of some use. It was no secret that the woman had skills, he just hopes that one day they could be used for good again.

When he arrived back to the lair he found only John. After changing out of his hood and back into his normal clothes, Oliver took a seat and couldn't seem to get his conversation with Carrie out of his head. "Well, it's done. Lyla said Cutter's even nuttier than the last woman they had in the Suicide Squad." John says walking over to the man.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Oliver asked looking up to the man. "Handing her over to Waller?"

"Iron Heights isn't right for her." John said with a shake of his head. "At least, on the squad, she can make a difference." Oliver simply nodded before once again turning away. "Lyla is preparing a late dinner, if you want to join."

"No." Oliver replied with an appreciative nod. "No, I'm good. Thank you."

"Listen Oliver..." John sighed figuring Oliver should know why he's the only one here tonight. "Katie heard what you said to Cutter. About you being alone, and if her reaction is any indication, she does not want to be." Oliver turned away with a shake of his head. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I get the feeling you need to hear it. I think she's it for you." Oliver turned back to the man. "That one person you search your whole life for, that person who-" John looked up trying to find the right words, and when they hit him they made him chuckle. " That person who just completes you. Look whatever is holding you back man, you have to fight it. You have tell her how you feel, or one day you'll lose her." John gave the man a nod before finally turning and leaving.

Oliver sat there alone, the man's words playing in his head. Each one of them was true and he knew it. Katherine Robins did complete him, she did own a piece of him that he thinks she'll have until he's dead. When Oliver thought about why finally taking that plunge, and letting himself be happy was so hard, dozens of thoughts ran through his head, but he knew there was only one that was true.

He was afraid that one day she would realize just how much better she could do than him and in the end it would be her that leaves, and Oliver thinks that would probably break him half. Oliver's eyes turned, finding sitting on a shelf looking right at him was a stuffed banana, with a stupid smile, wearing an even dumber sombrero. A smile came to the man's lips because that's when it happened. The moment that he realized that he could have that life he only dreams about if he stops being afraid of what might happen. Oliver stood to his feet and grabbed his jacket, determined to go to Katie's loft and finally tell her the truth and hope she takes him back. The archer was half way to the door, when his cell phone rang. He looked down to the ID to see Katie's picture. A smile pulled at his lips as he quickly answered. "Twinkie, hey-"

 _"Is this Oliver Queen?"_ a voice not belonging to Katie said, and Oliver quickly sobered up, his demeanor becoming suddenly serious.

"Who is this?" he asks, his voice low, dark. "Where is Katie?"

 _"My name is Nicholas Adams, I'm her psychiatrist."_ the man replied. " _Look I don't know what's going on, but she just showed up to my house, now she's pacing in my living room, mumbling to herself."_ the man sighed. _"Look we're old friends, and I don't want to call the cops-"_

"Where do you live?" Oliver asked rushing for the door. "I'm on my way."

When Oliver arrived to the suburban neighborhood, he spotted the man standing on his porch in a white t shirt and a pair of boxers, his eyes searching down the street. He quickly went over to Oliver the moment he spotted him.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked and the man pointed down the street.

"She said she wasn't going to let it happen again, and then she left. Went that way." Nick replied turning to the man. Oliver was about to walk away, when the man caught his arm. "Look, something happened tonight that broke down the walls she has built up to hold in her emotions. Try to keep her calm, I think you may be the only one who can get through to her." Oliver simply nodded before turning and rushing off down the street.

There was a park, not too far from Nick's house, and that's where Oliver found her. Lazily swaying back and forth on a swing.

"Twinkie." Oliver spoke, his voice attempting to be soothing, but he was sure the nervousness was evident in his tone. Her eyes looked up to meet his and she sighed. "What happened?"

"The impossible." Katie replied with a shake of her head, before continuing her soothing sway. "How do you move on from the past? How do you forget, when at every turn, there it is." she met Oliver's eyes once again.

"Twinkie-" Oliver walked over, lowering himself in front of her, as he placed his hands on her knees to stop her from swinging. "Tell me what happened?"

"He's here." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Lian Yu is here."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Check mate. The demon just made a move, and now he's just going to wait. Next chapter he makes another that will send Oliver looking for help from an unexpected person.

 **Review Replies:**

**rockyroyal,dr:** I loved Katie telling David off. Sure she was just trying to make him angry enough to get close to her, but it didn't make what she was saying any less true. Oh, and that whole part with Oliver and Barry when they think Katie was dead, that was actually difficult to write. Oliver Queen is such a strong, rarely emotional kind of guy, but I figure the moment the woman you loves blows up, then those walls on your emotions just burst open. I also liked that last scene, where Katie wordlessly caresses Oliver cheek letting him know that none of what happened was his fault, and that last "I love you, too." just fit perfectly. So I have your chapter here, what did you think? Katie kicked Oliver out, and he just left even though she really didn't want him to. And then in the end when he finally comes to his senses, another crisis erupts. The demon just moved another chess piece.

 **Adela:** I know that explosion probably threw a lot of people for a loop, but you knew she was going to make it out. I really wanted that scene where Oliver thought she was gone. That was a pretty sad scene. We're going to see how the feelings from the scene have grown after all of this has happened. I seriously can't wait for these two to stop dancing around what I hope is the inevitable. I'm a Twiver shipper, so I promise that things are going to come full circle, we just got to get all the crap from between them first. Starting with the demon head himself who is going to make another move in the next chapter.

 **Shutup and Read2** : I am so glad you like the chapter! It is very pleasing to hear...now on to your questions, (1) I would totally love to be able to post every week, but I work full time, and I'm usually pretty pooped after, so I fit this in whenever I have a bit of energy. What I will promise is that I will try my best to post once a week. (2) Hmmm...To be honest I'm feeling my way through the Reverse Flash story line. I have an idea where it's going, but I haven't decided how it's going to get there. It'll probably be a future plot after the whole Ra's Al Ghul thing. What I will reveal is that as she learns more about herself and her family, the closer she'll get to finding out the truth about our dear Dr. Wells. (3) Grrr...you're asking questions I can't just out right answer because I don't want to ruin any surprise I might have up my sleeve. What I will tell you is that by the end of this story you'll have an answer to your question.

 **Wow, eight chapters in and we're really getting into the grit of the story. Lots of twist and turn which I'm glad you all have decided to venture with me. Shout outs to all the brave souls who have added this story to your fav and follow lists. I promise you, it only will keep getting crazier with each chapter. As always I want to send ten million virtual cookies to the wonderful active readers who dropped some pretty awesome reviews. I love the thoughts and questions and even though I can't really answer some of them without giving too much away, I hope my cryptic clues were good enough. Hey keep those reviews coming and maybe I'll let something slip...like the supernatural theme that's going to make a brief appearance by the end of this story, leading to some pretty crazy stuff in the next. But let's not get ahead of ourselves...**

 **Here is your sneak peek**

 _Oliver ended up outside of a house he hadn't seen in months. Katie had put the house for sale, and yet there were still no buyers. He took a deep breath before walking along the walkway. He noticed the door slightly open, and he carefully pushed it open. It was strange walking into the house, and not seeing any of the pictures or the furniture. It was just empty. He quietly walked inside, his eyes scanning the dark house cautiously._

 _"I'm not even sure why we're here." a voice spoke and Oliver stopped and turned to see a man standing in the empty living room._

 _"Martin." Oliver said taking a few steps closer. "Where is he?"_

 _"And who would we be talking about, Mr. Queen?" Martin asked letting his back fall back against the wall._

 _"Don't play dumb with me. Jacob, where is he?"_


	9. Preventing the Inevitable

**Chapter 9**

 **Preventing the Inevitable**

 _"Loneliness is and always has been the central,_

 _and inevitable experience of every man"_

 _-Thomas Wolfe_

* * *

The simplest definition of post traumatic stress disorder, is " _A mental health condition triggered by experiencing or seeing a terrifying event."_ Katie had learned about the disorder during her time in medical school, but she never focused too much attention on it. Recently the topic had reared it's ugly head, she was the one at the center of it.

"Have you read over the pamphlets I gave you?" came the soft and soothing voice of Dr. Nick Adams. Katie hated his voice sometimes, because she knew most of the time his tone was disingenuous. It was a maneuver he probably learned in medical school in talking with those who were mentally unstable. She was now considered mentally unstable, especially after showing up to his house like a mad person. In all honesty she doesn't know why she went to him after making the discovery that her tormentor was in Starling. She think it's the fact that the idea was just too crazy to believe, that it was all in her head, and Nick was the head doctor who could make it go away. "Katie-"

"I'm a doctor." Katie said interrupting the man. She stood at her place in front of his window, staring out at the city so she isn't forced to see the look in his eyes as he watches her...analyzes her behavior. "I learned about PTSD just like you have."

"Then you know the severity of not treating it." Nick replied. "Look it's been weeks since the incident-"

"It wasn't an incident!" Katie snapped turning to look at the man. "I'm sorry I showed up at your house, it was inappropriate. I was just having a tough day and needed someone to talk to."

"You were inconsolable, talking to your self about things that weren't real." Nick said standing to his feet. "Katie, you need help." the man sighed dropping his head before looking back up to her. "If I feel that you could possibly be a danger to yourself or others, it is my obligation as a doctor to report this to a judge." Katie's eyes widen a she let out a deep breath. "You need help and I will get you that help, Katie just-" Katie didn't let the man finish before she walked over grabbing her jacket and purse. "Katie don't do this!" Katie stopped before leaving and turned back to the man.

"Thanks for your help Dr. Adams." Katie said with a final nod, before turning and leaving the office. The moment she stepped into the hall, she glanced over to the man who stood from the waiting area, walking over to her. "You didn't have to come."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Oliver said looking the woman over. "How did it go?" he searched her eyes for the answer and she simply smiled.

"Fine." she replied walking around him toward the elevator. Oliver sighed, because he knew that wasn't the truth. He turned and followed after her. "It's the Christmas season, don't you have plans?"

"I think you're overestimating my social life." Oliver replied as they stepped onto the elevator. "Thea's busy with the club, Dig is with his family and Felicity is busy with work."

"So you thought you'd come visit me after my crazy session?" Katie asked glancing over to him "I told you I'm fine, just forget what happened." the doors slid open and Oliver moved to block her from stepping off. "Why can't you be like other exes and not care?"

"Me not caring about you will never happen." Oliver replied with a slight smile. "And what happened was you said that Lian Yu was back."

"He is and working for Ra's Al Ghul." Katie replied, no longer shocked at the fact. At this point she'd accepted it. She didn't understand it, but at this point realized that anything and everything was possible. "The point of him revealing himself to me, I have no idea, but I know it was Ra's who ordered him to do it."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he hopes it will lead me back to him." Katie replied before reaching around the man to opened the elevator doors once again. "Either way, it won't work." the doors once again opened and Katie stepped off.

"Are you hungry?" Oliver asked and she turned back to him with a quirked brow. "I'm hungry."

"What are you doing Oliver?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"What? I'm hungry and I merely asked if you were as well. C'mon it's free food." he said with a shrug. "And that was in no way a jab at the fact that you used to be..." he trailed off, noticing the smile the woman was fighting to keep from her face. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Full figured was I think the word you used." Katie said with a shake of her head. "You think you're cute, don't you?"

"Maybe." the man replied. "What do you say?"

Katie's head was screaming at her to just turn away and never look back, but her heart was telling her that she missed the man, and that maybe one meal wouldn't be so bad.

"Nothing's probably even open." Katie said and the man smiled even wider.

"I know a place." Oliver replied.

Katie wasn't sure how he did it, but Oliver Queen had somehow convinced Marlo, or Marlo's pizzeria to rent out the entire restaurant for them. Katie simply stared at the man with a questioning gaze as they awaited their food.

"What?" Oliver finally asked.

"How did you know I would say yes?" she asked and the man chuckled.

"The truth is I didn't, but I made a Christmas wish." he replied and Katie rolled her eyes. Oliver thought for sure he wouldn't have another moment like this. One where he could simply sit with her, and not think about anything else. It was dangerous, it pulled the man he needed to be further away, but at the moment he just didn't care. They once again fell into silence, simply staring at the other.

"What is this, Oliver?" Katie asked again. "I thought this was something you couldn't do. This is something Oliver Queen would do, and being Oliver Queen just wasn't an option for you."

"I don't-" Oliver let out a deep breath. "I thought I had all the answers. I thought I knew exactly what I needed to do, and who I needed to be and I thought it was working. I fought for this city, I was focused on keeping it safe, but something was missing." Oliver reached across the table and took the woman's hand in his, surprising Katie who glanced from their hands back to the man's eyes. "You were becoming my whole world and I was afraid of what that could mean for Starling. I mean, how could I protect this city when all I wanted to do was spend a quiet evening with the woman I love, watching terrible television. I thought letting you go would be to only way for me to not let go of this city." the man shook his head. "I made a choice, and I regretted it every day since. I love you Katherine Robins, I have loved you before I knew how to love, and I think it's is fair to say that I will probably love you until my last breath."

Oliver waited for her to say something. He'd imagined what he would say in this moment, and when it came to her reaction he just didn't know what to expect. She looked at him for a few moments, her eyes searching his, but her expression was unreadable.

"Say something." he finally said, the silence killing him.

"Friends." Katie said suddenly, before pulling her hand from his. "That's the next logical step here. I mean it's going to be hard, and it's going to take some time, but I think we can figure out a way to be friends."

"That's not what I-"

"We've done this Oliver. You on that side, me on this one, and you telling me that you're sorry and that you made a mistake." Katie shook her head because she felt that feeling once again. It was that ache inside of her, that she remembers the day he told her that they couldn't be together. She lifted her eyes to once again meet his. "At this point love is a word that is tossed around entirely way too often. It's a word you use in hopes that it erases things said and done in the past, but it doesn't. I know you love me Oliver, I have never questioned that, but I promised myself that if I ever made it to this moment, I would be smart, I would see that big flashing red warning sign hovering above your head, telling me to stop before my heart gets broken again." Katie let out a deep breath, trying her hardest to stay strong. Here she was, sitting across from the man she loves, as he sits and tells her all the things she wants to hear, but she's hesitant. She looks back up to the man with a slight smile. "Just friends."

Soon a waiter walking out, carrying a pizza that he carefully sits between the pair. Katie smiles at the man, but glances over to Oliver who is still staring at her.

"Thank you." Katie makes sure to say before the man disappears back into the kitchen. She looks back to Oliver who is still silent, and it's now uncomfortable. "This was a mistake, I should-" she stands to her feet and Oliver quickly stands as well, stopping her with his abruptness. She looks up to his eyes, and she waits for him to say something. His hand suddenly slides to her waist, and he pulls her against his chest and she wants to be that strong woman who pulls away, but her heart is still pulling some of her strings, and she lets it happen. He leans into kiss her, and she unconsciously pulls back. "What happens when you fall again Oliver, when you blame yourself for something out of your control that you assume happened because you were distracted." Katie pulled herself from his grasp, unsure where this new found strength was coming from, but she decided to stick with it. "You're one of the strongest people I know, but you're not strong enough for this relationship, and I need someone who can take the hits and still come back to me in the end." Katie turned grabbing her jacket and heading for the door, before stopping and looking back to him one final time. "Friends, ok?" he looked over to her, still not quite able to speak, but he gave her a nod before she finally left him there.

Oliver knew this entire thing blowing up in his face was a possibility, but he didn't expect her to just let him have it. Her words seemed to reveal so much of what she was feeling, so much of what he didn't know she was feeling. In the end, he wondered if she were right. She deserved someone who could take the punches and still find his way back to her and he didn't do that. Slade turned everything upside down and Oliver let him. Slade got into his head, made him think that he didn't have it in him to be the hero of Starling. He got the best of him once again, and Oliver just let him. Now Oliver was left wondering if he ever deserved another chance with the woman he loved.

The next morning, Katie opened her eyes and didn't move. There wasn't a reason to really. She didn't have a Christmas tree, or presents, there was no one waiting for her. She was alone, and so she figured that lying in her bed, the curtains drawn to block out the sun, would be the perfect place to spend her Christmas. So she closed her eyes and once again drifted back off into sleep.

 _Katie kept her eyes out the window, awaiting the car she hoped was coming. She'd already spent an hour in this house, with this man who just seems too weird for comfort. The only good thing about this was that she was almost positive no one searching for her would find her here._

" _Here you go." came Harrison's voice, and Katie turned to see the man hold out a steaming mug which she took with a smile. "Hot chocolate is the answer to most questions I've found."_

" _That I didn't know." Katie replied looking down to the cup, a bit hesitant to take a sip. "How long do you think that car will be?"_

" _I don't know." Harrison replied, walking over to take a seat on the couch across from her. "Our driver wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so I'm not surprised at how long it's taking him." Katie simply sighed, before turning back to look out the window. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're not too thrilled about sitting here with a strange man for the better part of your evening."_

" _That's not it." Katie said turning back to the man. "I' just really want to get home. I've been gone for a long time and it's time I got back."_

" _How long have you been practicing medicine?" Harrison asked._

" _It's going on four years now. It feels like it's been longer though." Katie replies with a shake of her head._

" _Why a doctor?"_

" _My mother." Katie said with a slight smile. "She was a pediatrician, and I loved knowing that she was saving people. She was a hero." she glanced over to the man, and simply shook her head. She definitely wasn't planning on revealing too much to the man she'd only just met._

" _She sounds like a really special lady." Harrison replied and Katie turned away once again to look out the window._

" _What kind of research are you doing in Bosina?" Katie asked the man._

" _This may sound strange, hell it probably is strange." Harrison replied with a chuckle as he looked over to the back of the woman's head. "Especially for me."_

" _Why is that?" Katie asked finally taking a sip of her hot chocolate._

" _Because I'm searching for a spark." Harrison replied and the woman turned to him with a quirked brow. "The spark that's going to change my life forever."_

There was banging on Katie's door that caused her to snap open her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly dreaming of the period in her life that she thinks was the most confusing. The banging continued, and she hoped that if she made no sound or movement, then whoever was out there would just figure that she was gone and would just go away. Those hopes were tarnished when she heard her door open, and the voice that followed.

"I know you're here Twinkie!" came Thea's voice as her high heeled feet headed toward Katie's bedroom. "You're still in bed." Katie didn't say anything as she tried to feign sleep, hoping it would get rid of the woman. "I know you're not sleep, now get up, it's almost Christmas."

"What part of that sentence is supposed to persuade me to get out of bed?" Katie muttered not even attempting to open her eyes. "Go away Speedy, everyone is not a crazy Christmas lady like you."

"I'm not a crazy Christmas lady." Thea replied walking over to lay beside Katie. "Christmas was always a big thing with my mom, I just thought we could keep the tradition alive. I'm having a dinner at my new place."

"I don't want to go to a party Thea."

"It's not a party, just family. You and me and-" Thea turned away and muttered the last word and Katie peeked open one eye to look at her.

"You and me and Oliver?" Katie asked and Thea simply smiled. "I don't think so Thea. You're poking a dead horse that will never be revived."

"Never say never." Thea replied before standing to her feet. "I'm on team reunite Twiver to the fullest and I am determined to get you two on this train."

"Go away." Katie replied burying her head under her pillow.

"Fine, but tonight, eight oclock, there will be booze, food and a tree to decorate. You will be there because you love me." Thea said before turning and finally leaving.

Katie once had this theory when she was just a sophomore in high school, and she was pretty much the butt of everyone's jokes, that if she could just lie in bed, the world would just spin until it was all over. Today Katie wanted that to be true. She wanted to lie in her bed in hopes that all her troubles would just disappear. She knew it wasn't true, knew that she wasn't that lucky and so when night finally came, she lifted herself from her bed and went to shower.

When Katie appeared outside of Thea's door, she was tempted to turn around. She wasn't even completely sure why she was here. A night of Thea pushing her and Oliver together wasn't something Katie was looking forward to. Or maybe she was. Her head was severely screwed up right now. Katie lifted a hand to knock and soon appeared the smiling face of Thea Queen.

"Oh, Twinkie, I seriously thought you weren't coming." Thea said before reaching out and pulling the woman inside.

Katie spent most of the evening on Thea's balcony, a glass of wine in her hand as she looked out to the city. She had to admit that the view was breathtaking.

"Well look at that, your glass is empty." Thea said already pouring more wine in Katie's glass.

"Why are you trying to get me drunk?" Katie asked turning to the woman.

"To distract you from the fact that Oliver is late." Thea replied sitting the bottle down and moving to stand beside Katie. "I can't believe he'd ditch, especially when I told him you would be here."

"Well maybe that's why he isn't here." Katie said with a sigh as she remembered their meal the night before. "He told me that he made a mistake, and that he wanted to be with me." Thea turned to the woman with wide eyes, but Katie didn't look at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Thea asked, annoyed that Katie wasn't continuing with the details. "What did you say?"

"I said that I think we should just be friends." Katie replied turning to the woman before bringing the glass to her lips to sip her wine. "It's what's best and-"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Thea asked and Katie rolled her eyes before stalking back into the woman's apartment. "You guys are so exhausting. This isn't complicated Twinkie, you two belong together, he loves you, you love him-"

"You know I think I would appreciate if people didn't keep saying that!" Katie snapped turning back to the woman. "I know Oliver loves me, and I also know without a doubt that I love him, but that's not enough. You can't shatter someones heart and then come back and say, oh my bad, I made a mistake." Katie heard her phone ring and she sighed before walking over and sifting through her bag until she found it. The moment she did, she instantly saw the "911" and looked back up to Thea. "I have to go." the woman instantly grabs her jacket and heads for the door.

"Is everything alright?" Thea asks.

"Just work." Katie called before rushing out before there were more questions.

A team of heroes stood listening to the one thing they really didn't want to hear. Oliver recounted the story of how Nyssa and her league grabbed him and took him to Nanda Parbat.

"The League wants Sara's killer handed over in the next 48 hours." Oliver stated grimly, and everyone stood waiting for him to continue.

"Why do I get the feeling there's an "or else" in there somewhere?" Felicity asked as they watched the man who was still obviously upset.

"Or else they'll start killing innocent civilians." John said grimly and Felicity sighed with a shake of her head.

"Oh my gosh, two days?" Felicity said heading over to her computer to see if there are any updates. "Caitlin has the DNA that we pulled off of the arrows that killed Sara, but the STR markers are degraded, so it's taking a little bit longer."

"Felicity-" Oliver said seriously, and the woman turned her eyes to him. "It can't take any longer." Felicity simply nodded before pulling free her phone from her purse and dialing STAR Labs.

"If we can't find Sara's killer in time, we're going to need a contingency plan." John stated what Oliver already knew.

" I know. " Oliver said with a shake of his head. "I don't have one."

"What about the elephant in there room?" Roy spoke finally breaking his silence. Oliver looked over to the man who met his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "This could be a part of his plan to get to her, so until absolutely necessary, Katie doesn't get brought into this."

"Do you really think that's fair to her?" John asked looking over to the man. "To us, by putting us in the position to have to keep something else from her." Oliver sighed with a shake of his head. "I know you want to protect her, but Oliver we're once again at that place where our city is in danger and she could possibly be the one to-"

"To what?" Oliver snapped. "If this was Lyla, what tune would you be singing John?" Oliver looked from the man, before turning back to Roy. "Until absolutely necessary, Katie doesn't find out about the threat from the league. Are we clear about that?"

"Wait, what?" Felicity asked turning to the men as she pulled her phone from her ear.

"Katie, she doesn't-"

"No, I heard all of that, my hearing is fine." Felicity replied walking over to the man. "I'm questioning if that really is the smart move here. She is a part of this team, this family, and secrets and lies shouldn't have a place here. Not here."

"Felicity, once we've exhausted all other options-"

"I'm not lying to her." Felicity stated firmly before glancing over to Roy and John. "They're not lying to her." she turned back to Oliver. "She's been tied up in way too many lies Oliver. We can protect her and this city without them." the woman turned, once again taking out her cell phone.

"Felicity-"

"I texted her after you texted me. She'll be here any minute." Felicity replied bringing her own phone to her ear.

Katie ended up taking a cab, finding she'd probably had a little too much wine to drive. When she arrived at the foundry, she decided on taking the back entrance, but she soon felt as if she were being followed. It was a familiar feeling, and she usually ignored it because she figured that whoever was following either worked for Ra's Al Ghul or Martin Ellis' boss who never made a move. She simply ignored as she always did. Once she stepped through the door, she only took a couple of steps before stopping when all eyes turned to her.

"Did my dog die?" she asked in a desperate attempt to break the tension filled room she just walked into. The others turn to Oliver who simply sighed before walking over to Katie. "What's going on?"

"Let's go upstairs." Oliver suggested, and Katie simply looked at him, the nervousness stirring inside of her. She glanced over to the others who all wore grim looks, and she just knew whatever she was about to hear, she wasn't going to like. She turned back to Oliver before walking past him toward the stairs that lead up to the club.

"Just tell me." Katie said turning to the man who took a deep breath. "Oliver, please-"

"I was taken by the league." Oliver said and Katie's expression darken as she took a few steps toward him, but stopped herself. "I'm fine, Nyssa just wanted to talk."

"Nyssa." Katie muttered. "What did she say?"

"We have two days to hand over Sara's killer or she's going to massacre the city." Oliver said and waited. Katie's eyes looked to his for just a few moments before she turned her back to him. "Look we will find out who killed Sara and-"

"You're being optimistic." Katie said not turning back to him. She clasped her hands in front of her to stop the nervous twitch of her fingers as sudden realizations hit her one after the other. "Was he there?"

"Who?"

"The demon." Katie says turning back to the man. "Was he there? Did he make the threats, or was this all Nyssa?"

"Ra's Al Ghul wasn't there, but I would assume that he supports whatever his daughter does." Oliver replied. "Katie, look-"

"He hated Nyssa's relationship with Sara. He saw it as a weakness, that kept his daughter from her full potential." Katie mused mostly to herself. She glanced over to Oliver, meeting his gaze and sighed.

"No." Oliver said already knowing what the woman was thinking. "We will find a way to solve this that doesn't include you going there. He doesn't get to take you away from me." Oliver knew those were words he probably shouldn't say, that he was crossing the lines that they'd drawn for their relationship, but he didn't care.

"Ra's doesn't care about Nyssa's revenge. He can stop her, but we have to give him something that he wants." Katie replied closing her eyes and sliding her fingers through her hair. "I can't not do anything." she opened her eyes and looked back to Oliver. "I don't want him to win, but my life is not worth the lives in this city."

"To you maybe." Oliver whispers and Katie couldn't stop her feet from going over to him. She couldn't stop her hands from resting on his chest and she couldn't stop her heart from ramming in her chest at the feel of his hands as they slid to her waist and pulled her closer. "We still have two days. Just give me those two days before you do anything." Katie simply nodded. Oliver couldn't resist leaning in, but was stopped when they heard footsteps behind them. Both turned to see Bruce standing there, with wide eyes when he spotted the pair. Katie and Oliver pulled away from each other before turning to the man.

"Felicity called me and I was in the neighborhood." Bruce said walking over to the pair. He glanced from Oliver to Katie. "We should talk Robins." Katie glances over to Oliver who glares over to Bruce.

"It's fine Bruce." Katie says turning back to the man. "Whatever you got to say, just say it." Bruce looks over to Oliver before turning back to Katie.

"Fine, I think it's time we tried getting you out of this city again." Bruce said outright.

"I'm not leaving now. Not when Nyssa is about to gut this city to find Sara's killer." Katie replied with a shake of her head before turning to Oliver. "Caitlin over at STAR labs still having trouble finding a match for the DNA from the arrow that killed Sara?"

"Yeah." Oliver replied.

"Ok, I'm going to have Felicity call her, because we're going to send the sample Wayne Labs." Katie said turning to Bruce. "I think I read about some upgrade you guys just had." the man simply nodded and Katie did as well before turning and heading back downstairs. Oliver kept his eyes on the woman until she was gone.

"Oliver-"

"It was him wasn't it?" Oliver asked turning to the man. "Jacob. For some unknown reason he didn't want her to leave Starling."

"Yes, but that no longer matters. I know he's alive, and right now that is the last thing he wants her to know. I can get her out of Starling and he won't do anything." Bruce replied. "Ra's Al Ghul is playing a very intricate game, but the end is obvious."

"He wants her." Oliver replied and Bruce nodded. "Why?" Bruce stared wordlessly over to Oliver. "I mean Jacob orchestrated this entire thing. My capture, hers. He's the reason she was even sent to Nanda Parbat, so I would assume he would know why Ra's Al Ghul is trying so hard to get her back."

"Maybe."

"I want to see him." Oliver said and Bruce simply shook his head. "You have a way to contact him."

"I do, but you can't go see him. I shouldn't have even told you that he was alive." Bruce replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because at some point she is going to find out the truth and she is going hate everyone who decided to keep this from her. He's going to be at the top of the list, but that doesn't leave out everyone else. Plus Jacob's playing at something too, I just don't know what it is yet."

"Bruce just make the call." Oliver replied before turning and heading off back downstairs as well.

Soon there was nothing left to do but wait, which everyone hated. Katie found herself pacing while the others mulled about. Oliver appeared in front of her, stopping her mid stride.

"Twinkie, the pacing is becoming annoying." Oliver said, and Katie couldn't help but smile. "It's getting late, and since there's nothing for any of us to really do, everyone's going to head out and come back in a couple of hours."

"Right." Katie said with a nod before walking over to her purse and pulling out her phone. "I should call a cab."

"You don't have your car?"

"No, your sister was overly generous with the wine tonight at the tree trimming party you missed." Katie said as she scrolled through her phone for the number. "I took a cab here."

"I'll take you home." Oliver said and Katie looked over to him.

"That's not necessary, I can—"

"I wasn't asking, Twinkie." Oliver said grabbing the woman's coat and holding it up for her to put it on. Katie looked at him for a moment before turning and slipping her arms through the sleeves over her coat. "It's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah, right." Katie replied with a shake of her head before following the man.

When they arrived at Katie's door, which Oliver insisted on walking her to, they stopped before Katie opened the door. Katie turned back to Oliver who'd once again glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm being followed." Katie said and the man turned to her with a furrowed brow. "Have been for a while now."

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Oliver asked. "You could've-"

"Oliver whoever is following me has only made one move and it hasn't been to hurt me." Katie replied turning to open her door. The moment she stepped inside, she stopped. Her eyes went over to the terrace where the doors were wide open. Something she knows she didn't do. Oliver snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"Wait here." he whispered before walking inside. Katie shook her head because she couldn't believe that he actually thought she was going to wait in the hallway, and so she walked inside as well.

Oliver scanned the dark living room, before turning and heading down the hall that lead to the bedroom. Katie began to follow, but turned at the sound that came from the terrace. She narrowed her eyes before walking over.

Oliver carefully pushed open the door to Katie's bedroom, the only light coming from the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. His eyes scanned the room before looking down the bed, and seeing something reflect from the light. He reaches down to pick it up, before walking over to the window to see it clearly. His jaw clenches when he suddenly hears footsteps from the hall and he quickly stuffs the item in his pocket.

"There's no one here." Katie said walking into the room. "No sign that anyone was here. Did you find anything in here?"

"No, nothing." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. He turned to peek outside the window. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Isn't that something you should ask me first?" Katie asked and the man turned just as she walked out of her bedroom. "Isn't that what friends do?" the remark was sarcastic and Oliver just let out an annoyed huff as he followed behind her.

"People following you, breaking into your place, I'm sorry that I didn't ask, but I'm not leaving you here alone." Oliver said as Katie flicked on the lights. "Friends, or whatever this is, when you're in danger I'm there."

"But that's a distraction Oliver." Katie countered and the man simply shook his head. "The city is about to be ravaged by Nyssa and her league of jackasses, you can't afford to be distracted by Twinkie."

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"And you're annoying, but I'm sure that's not the first time you've been told that!"

There was a familiar air in the room suddenly. One filled with arousal and need and they both felt it. They stood there staring at each other with dark eyes, and before either could question it, they practically jumped into each others arm, their lips locking. Oliver's hands finding their way to her hips before lifting her only the kitchen table. Katie's instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as Oliver's hands slipped underneath her dress.

They didn't mean for it to happen again. They hadn't planned on once again further complicating their relationship by giving into urges they couldn't control. And yet there they laid in bed, naked bodies wrapped around each other. Katie had fallen asleep, but Oliver's eyes were wide open staring up to the ceiling. He was conflicted. He knew what happened between them probably shouldn't have happened, but he was finished saying that it was wrong. He realized that the love they had for one another could never be wrong.

The subtle sound of his vibrating phone broke Oliver from his thoughts. The man carefully twisted his body to grab his pants and rifle through the pocket until he found the phone, pulling it out to see who texted him. He sighed at the name before turning, and carefully pulling himself from under Katie's body. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before grabbing his pants and shirt and pulling them on before heading to the door. Oliver took another deep breath before pulling open the door and was instantly hit with the judgmental gaze of Bruce Wayne.

"Seriously." Bruce said looking over the man. Oliver simply held up and hand pushing the man into the hall before coming out as well, closing the door behind him. "When you should be focused on the league and the threat to this city, you're-"

"Bruce!" Oliver practically growled in annoyance. "My life is absolutely none of your business. That's not why I called you here."

"Why did you call me Oliver?" Bruce asked when the man suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar blue flower, this one tied with a thin yellow bow. Bruce took the flower from his hand.

"It's from him, isn't it?" Oliver asked and Bruce met his eyes with a nod.

"It's an invitation." Bruce muttered with a shake of his head. "He wants to see her, and if she doesn't show up-" Bruce looked back up to Oliver. "The demon head is not a man who likes to be stood up."

"She's not going back there." Oliver declared with unwavering certainty. "Look we'll find Sara's killer and then we'll be done with them."

"And in case it doesn't turn out as nice as that, there needs to be a contingency plan."

"And you think getting her out of Starling is that plan?" Oliver replied with a shake of his head. Oliver wanted Katie safe, but he definitely didn't want her leaving him to be the way to do that.

"Right now I don't see any other options." Bruce said.

"Fine, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Has your lab had any luck with the sample?"

"They're finishing up the test as we speak, and they should be transferring them Felicity soon." Bruce replied and Oliver nodded.

"We'll meet you back at the foundry." Oliver said before turning to go back inside.

"Oliver-" Bruce spoke and the archer turned to him. "Your life, it's your business, but when your life affects her, then I get involved. You have to make a decision about what life you're choosing, because taking a step toward her, only to pull back when it gets too real only hurts her. You've broken her heart too many times, and she definitely doesn't deserve a guy who strings her along." Oliver stared for a moment, before turning and walking back inside.

"What's going on?" came the sleep filled voice that made him stop. Oliver lifted his head to see Katie standing there wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear.

"I uh-" Oliver glanced back to the door. "Thought I heard something." he turned back to the woman who stood a bit straighter. "It was nothing." she simply nodded.

The pair found themselves just standing there, the realization of what they'd done finally hitting them, and now they stood here unsure of what to do next.

"We should be heading back." Oliver said suddenly and Katie let out a sigh before nodding and turning back to her bedroom to get dressed.

As planned everyone met back at the lair, where they waited for the file transfer from Wayne Labs. Katie sat beside Felicity while the guys were across the room.

"Hey." Felicity said, snapping Katie out of the daze she was just in. "Are you alright?" she glanced over to Oliver who seemed to be keeping his distance since he and Katie arrived. "Did something happen?" she turned back to Katie who simply shook her head just as her phone rang. She slipped her phone from her pocket, letting out a deep sigh when she saw the number.

"I have to take this." Katie replied standing to her feet and heading for the door that lead to the alley behind the club. She quickly answered the phone before bringing it to her ear. "I assumed there was nothing left for us to say to each other Nick after you said you were going to have my license taken away."

"You think I'm enjoying this?" Nick asked. "I'm doing this because I care about you, because whatever happened to you really did affect you, even if you're not realizing it."

"I do realize it Nick. I realize it everyday of my life, but I don't need medication and I don't need more doctors telling me that I'm crazy."

"Who said anything about any of those things?!" Nick replied. "All I wanted to suggest was group therapy for people who are going through PTSD."

"Why? Listening to people just like me won't help me." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I just need to forget, and once that happens then I'll be fine."

"You say that as if it's possible. As if one day you're going to wake up and the past will have never happened." Nick let out another frustrated sighed. "Look you're not coping, you're ignoring, trying to pretend as if it didn't happen, and it's eating away at you."

"And you think this group therapy will help?"

"I do. Listening to how others are dealing with this could really help you. Look I have a list of some groups that you could choose from, I'll email them to you." Nick said. He waited for Katie to say something, but she remained silent. "What do you tell a patient that refuses treatment?"

"There's getting better and then there's not getting better and right now you get to choose which one." Katie replied, remembering the line that she and Nick heard numerous times during their time in medical school together. "Email me the list." Katie ended the call, just as a car pulled up in front of her. She wasn't too surprised to see Bruce step out of the car that looked way too expensive to be on this side of the Glades. "You know you could drive a less conspicuous vehicle. You know one that doesn't lead back to our hideout."

"There's too many rich people in Starling for anyone to look twice at me." Bruce replied walking over to the woman. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm still an adult, so I go where I want, when I want." Katie replied turning to go back inside. The moment she opened the door, she almost bumped into Oliver who seemed to be going out. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just-" Oliver trailed off looking over to Bruce before turning back to Katie. "Making sure you were alright." Katie gave a small smile, before the man simply turned around and walked away.

"Ok." she muttered to herself, realizing that her life of pretending things didn't happen wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"This can't be right." Felicity spoke and they all looked over to the woman.

"Do you have a match?" Oliver asked.

"It must be a mistake." Felicity said typing a few keys, but only coming up with the same results.

"Smoaks, what's-" Katie stopped the moment her eyes saw the match for the DNA that was held on the arrow that killed Sara.

"Who killed Sara?" Oliver asked impatiently, and Felicity moved aside so he could see the screen. Oliver took a slight step forward, unable to believe that there was a picture of him on the screen.

"You did." Felicity said and Oliver walked over to see how that was even possible. John leaned forward into the screen as well and just shook his head.

"This must be a mistake." he glanced over to Felicity before taking a step back . "It has to be.

"I took perspiration off the arrows that killed Sara." Felicity said turning to the other. "Two years ago when the police arrested Oliver because they thought, accurately, that he was the vigilante, they took a DNA sample." she turned back to the screen to see the mug shot of Oliver. "That sample is a match for 12 out of the 13 STRs. The odds of that..."

"They're impossible." Bruce said walking over to the monitor.

"The thing is we know Oliver didn't do this." Katie said looking over to the archer. "So if his DNA is on the arrow, then it had to have been planted." she shook her head as she tried piecing this together. "I mean who benefits the most from Sara's death?"

"Well, somebody with a vested interest in pitting me against the League of Assassins." Oliver said looking over to the woman.

"Malcolm." she said with a shake of her head. For a few brief moment she thought being all moral and not killing the man was a good thing, but now she is starting to regret that decision with every passing second.

"Merlyn was in Corto Maltese with Thea when this was going down." John stated.

"Unless he wasn't." Bruce countered looking over to the man. "Malcolm is a tricky bastard. He has the resources and the means to move without anyone noticing."

"Merlyn hid successfully for two years from the police and the League. He's good at covering his tracks." Oliver added turning to Felicity who nodded.

"So we uncover them." Felicity replied, her fingers already typing away to pull up facial matches for the man. "But it might take some time."

"In less than 48 hours, the League is going to murder 50 people." Oliver stated and they turned to him. "We don't have time."

Felicity sighed turning back to her computer with the newly added pressure Oliver just dropped on her. Oliver glanced over to Katie who seemed out of the moment. Her finger twitched at her side as she turned her back to them. He moved to go over to her, when Bruce suddenly stepped in his path.

"Let me." Bruce said and Oliver glanced over to her wanting nothing more than to be the one who helps her, but he turns back to the man and nods. Bruce turns, walking over to the woman, a hand touching her arm. "You're thinking about something, what is it?"

"We're running out of time." Katie whispered over to the man. "Searching for Malcolm is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It's possible, but it takes time and time is something we don't have an abundance of right now." she glanced over to Oliver who stood standing behind Felicity as she type. His eyes caught hers for a moment before looking back to the computer. "He thinks he can stop the inevitable."

"What's inevitable?" Bruce asked and the woman turned to him. "I got you out of there for a reason Robins. You don't belong there."

"What if I do?" Katie asked the man. "What if I've been running from something that was always meant to catch me."

"I don't believe that, and neither should you. We're going to beat this."

Katie simply nodded before walking away. She decided to wait over on the combat mat that always felt oddly calming. She took a seat, crossing her legs and closing her eyes before letting out a long deep breath.

 _"Do you believe in magic?"_

 _The question was so unexpected, so off putting that Katie had to turn to the scientist to make sure the words had really past from his lips._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I know it's a weird question, but I'm a man of science and I am genetically wired to debunk such ridiculous notions." Harrison said before standing to his feet and picking up an old photograph and bringing it over to Katie. Katie sat down her mug before taking the picture which was a photograph of a sketch. "That's from a museum in town." The sketch seemed to be a very rough drawing of a woman with dark hair, whose hands were held up to the sky as lightening flashed above her. "There's this story that many believe is true."_

 _"What's the story?" Katie asked handing the man back the picture. "Well, many, many, many years ago, a woman appeared in one of the surrounding villages. I guess she drifted into the village during one of the most devastating droughts that Bosnia had ever had." Harrison looked down to the picture. "She found a child crying on the side of the road, and when she asked why the little boy was crying, he told her that he and his entire family were going to be kicked onto the streets because their crops were non existent because there wasn't any rain."_

 _"Let me guess, kind stranger made it rain."_

 _"Yes and no. That's where the story gets weird." the man says with a shake of his head. "Half the people I've talk to said that she told the child she would help him and the rest of the village by bringing the rain back, but only at a price."_

 _"What was the price?"_

 _"She never said. Just that when it was time to collect, they would know." Harrison said before tossing the photo to the table in front of them. "But she kept up her end of the bargain. Went to the top of the holy hill and before they knew it, rain." he looked back over to the woman and studied her, as if searching for a particular reaction. There was a sudden crash of thunder, and Katie turned to look out the window, just as it began to pour._

 _"Sounds like a bad made for t.v. Movie." Katie muttered before suddenly spotting a car pull up. "Wow, there's my car."_

 _"You sound surprised." Dr. Wells said still staring inquisitively at the woman._

 _"Yeah, well I thought you may have been a crazy person for the majority of our time together." Katie said standing to her feet and the man did as well. "No offense."_

 _"A little bit taken." Harrison said, reaching out a hand to the woman. "It was nice meeting you doctor." Katie took the man's hand as well, a sudden chill hitting her just as another crash of thunder cracked in the sky. "Something wrong?" she looked up to meet the man's eyes and just shook her head._

 _"Nothing. I should-" she started moving toward the door. "Get going. Thanks for all your help and good luck with your research." she hurried to the door, pulling it open just as he spoke again._

 _"You never answered my question." he said and she turned back to him. "Do you believe in magic?"_

 _"You know what's weird? You're the second person to ask me that." Katie said with a shake of her head. "He told me my mother did, but I thought he was a crazy person as well." she looked up to meet the man's eyes. "I'm a doctor, so the supernatural isn't something I would use the word believe when talking about it. So no I don't believe in magic, but I believe that the word just wasn't created out of thin air. I believe that there are some things out there that can't be explained by science."_

 _"Too soon." the man muttered and Katie quirked a brow in confusion._

 _"Excuse me." she asked._

 _"Sorry, I meant it was too soon to start asking the weird questions, making you think even more that I'm a crazy person." the doctor chuckled with a shake of his head. "Hopefully we meet again, and I won't be such a spazz."_

 _"Yeah, hopefully." Katie said with a final nod, before rushing out the door, through the pouring rain, to the car. She quickly stepped inside the back seat, and didn't expect there to be someone there. "Lyla, what are you-"_

 _"Please drive." Lyla ordered the driver who didn't hesitate to pull off. The agent turned to Katie with a shake of her head. "What did you do?"_

Katie heard the sharp wind above her, and quickly rolled away, her eyes opening to see Bruce whip the bow staff where she was just standing.

"I got tired of doing nothing and figure I'd kill some time." the man said before swinging the staff effortlessly. Bruce swung the staff, only for Katie to back flip out of strike. He didn't even hesitate before swinging again, and again, and she seemed to miss everyone. He swung once again, only this time Katie caught the middle of the staff with her hand, before kicking up a leg to wrap around it and yank it out of the man's grasp. Before he could even react, Katie swung the staff underneath his feet, knocking him on his back. Katie walked over to stand above the man who just lied there trying to catch his breath. "That was good."

"I know." Katie replied holding out a hand to help the man to his feet. The man took her hand, letting her help him up, before she pushed the staff into his hand. "You don't have to test me, I'm ready to face him." Katie turned and there was Oliver standing right behind her. He looked as if he wanted to say something, and yet he just didn't.

"I found something!" Felicity called and they all rushed over . " A.R.G.U.S. monitors air traffic in and out of countries of interest."

"Corto Maltese is on that list." John says as they walk over.

"This is a list of every commercial airliner, private jet, sea plane, and, I'm not kidding, hot air balloon that took off from Corto Maltese this past year. Look at this flight path." Felicity says pointing to the markers on the map on the monitor. "Private charter from Corto Maltese to Caracas, then to Cartagena, only to fly back to Caracas, and then to Tijuana." Felicity glances over to Oliver whose eyes stay on the screen.

Whoever was on that plane was working pretty hard to hide where it was going." Bruce says glancing over the markers.

"The route ends at a private landing strip just outside Starling City." Oliver says turning to Felicity. "When did it land?"

" The night before Sara was murdered." Felicity said, his eyes darkening before turning and heading toward the case that held the green hood.

"where are you going?" Katie asked.

"Talk to the pilot." Oliver replied before glancing over to Felicity. "Call Roy-"

"Hey!" Katie said and the man stopped and turned back to her. "I'm right here, I can help." Oliver glanced over to Bruce who took a step forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce said and Katie turned to him with a quirked brow. "You're being followed, and people are breaking into your place-"

"Wait, what?" Felicity asked looking over to the woman. "When did this happen?"

"It's not important, I'm fine." Katie said before turning to Oliver.

"Bruce is right. You shouldn't be too exposed right now. It's safer for you to stay under the radar right now." Oliver said before looking over to Felicity. "Roy-" Katie turned and stalked toward the stairs that lead up to the club. Oliver sighed, his eyes watching until she was gone.

"I'll go talk to her." John said before heading for the stairs as well.

Katie pushed through the crowd of gyrating dancers. She ended up at the bar, where she waved down the bartender who was too busy to even notice her.

"Is this like a tantrum?" a voice said from beside her, and Katie simply shook her head before turning to see John seated beside her. "Because I got to tell you we seriously don't have time for it."

"He's trying to put me in a box and throw away the key in hopes that Ra's won't take me." Katie replied. "I'm trying to help, but-"

"You turning yourself into Ra's Al Ghul won't help this at all, and you know that." John replied. "Maybe, just maybe he calls off Nyssa and her revenge filled slaughter of Starling. But you know it won't end there. You know he won't just let it end there."

Katie turned away, because she knew he was right. This wouldn't end the way she wanted, no matter what she did, her fight wouldn't just be her own.

"If it gets too far-" Katie sighed before turning back to the man. "He's going to have to let it end. If it's comes to that, just make sure he does." the bartender finally made it down to them. "I could use a drink, how about you?"

"I could probably use several, but I think we should stick to one." John replied. "I've only heard stories of drunk Twinkie, and I would very much like to postpone that meeting for as long as possible." Katie couldn't help but laugh before nudging the man's arm.

Roy was working in the club, so it didn't take him long to head down to the basement, and for him and Oliver to head out to question the pilot that flew Malcolm to Starling the night before Sara's murder. Felicity sat behind her monitor, her fingers typing away hoping to get anymore clues to Malcolm's location.

"You haven't said one word to me since I've been here." Bruce said taking the seat beside the woman. "And I assumed that we'd moved on from the silent treatment. We were in that cute bickering stage where you call me a jackass, and I'm just happy you're talking to me."

"I'm working Bruce." Felicity replied still not even casting a glance to the man. She felt his eyes on her for a moment, before he stood to his feet and walked away. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, and before she could stop herself, words just flew out of her mouth. "I kissed Ray." she regretted the moment the words came out of her mouth, but they were out and in the air. She swiveled her chair around to see Bruce just standing there, his back to her. "Why do I feel guilty?" the man suddenly turned to her. "I mean you ended things and-"

"Don't." Bruce said suddenly. "Don't feel guilty at all." the man took a step, but stopped himself. "I just want you happy Felicity and if Ray is the person to do it, then I'm glad." she stared at the man for a moment trying to hide the slight disappointed that she felt when she realized that he really could just give up on her.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice spoke through the comlink and Felicity turned her chair back to her monitor. "We have the security footage, we're on our way back."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Felicity said before turning her chair, only to find Bruce gone. She quirked a brow before turning back to her computer.

Katie and John returned just a few moments before Oliver and Roy came rushing back in. Roy headed straight for Felicity, holding out the drive they'd gotten from the pilot.

"Security footage from the airfield where Merlyn landed." Roy said as Felicity took the flash and inserted it into her computer. They all gathered around as the woman began typing.

"Check for October seventh." Oliver said as Felicity sped up the footage to the point they needed to see.

"Thank word for HD security footage." Katie muttered as they watched the video play.

"Stop." Oliver said. "Right there." They all watched as Malcolm stepped off the plane. What they didn't expect was to see Thea followed closely behind him.

"What the hell?" Katie muttered as Felicity paused the video. She glanced over to Oliver, who still stared in shock at the video. "She's never mentioned anything about being in contact with Malcolm."

"I thought you said Merlyn was keeping his distance from Thea, that he hadn't had any contact." John says to Oliver.

"He lied." Oliver says turning and walking away from the screen. He stops and looks over once again as if the truth wouldn't be right there. "And so did she."

Katie couldn't take her eyes from the paused footage. She'd known Thea for a long time, saw her practically grow up and they were close. She couldn't see the young woman not telling her this. And yet it wasn't hard to believe seeing as they didn't speak very often in the months following her and Oliver's break up.

"Maybe there's something we should consider here." John says walking over to the archer. "Maybe it wasn't your DNA, Oliver, maybe it was Thea's."

"What?" Oliver didn't like the accusation John was proposing.

"You two are siblings. There would be overlap, maybe even enough to-"

" Diggle, are you listening to yourself?" Oliver says turning to the man. "You're suggesting that Thea killed Sara. Even if-even if she would, even if she could... Why?" Oliver shook his head before turning to Katie who stood her eyes staring blankly away from them. "Tell me you don't believe this?" she turned back to him.

"We have puzzle pieces." Katie says her eyes meeting the others. "Right now we have a video of Malcolm and Thea landing in Starling the day before Sara was killed. We have Oliver's DNA on the arrow that killed Sara." She turned back to Oliver. "Thea doesn't have a motive to kill Sara." Katie glanced back to the monitor. "Malcolm does. Sara's death takes the heat off of him. It distracts the league from searching for him." She looks back to Oliver. "He's also very manipulative. I love Thea to death, but with Malcolm in the equation we have to at least admit that there are possibilities." Oliver glanced back to the monitor still unable to fully accept the mere possibility that his baby sister could be a murderer.

"My sister is not a killer." he glanced over to John before turning back to Katie. "My DNA is on that arrow because Malcolm put it there." and with those words, Oliver stalked off to change. He didn't utter a word once he came from the bathroom, and slipped on his coat and headed for the door.

"He's so blinded by-"

"It's his sister John." Katie says turning to the man. "Before he s calls his baby sister a murderer, he's either going to have to hear the words from her mouth, or witness it with his own eyes."

"What's the chance of either one of those things happening?" Felicity asked when her phone suddenly rang. She looked down to the ID and sighed before answering.

"I should head back up to the club." Roy said before going to get changed.

John glanced over to Katie who once again seemed to zone out of the moment.

"Oh God!" Felicity said before turning to John and Katie. "I have to-" she pointed toward the stairs before just rushing toward them, her high heeled feet quickly climbing up to the club. John and Katie walk over to the monitors, which is playing the security footage from the club which showed Ray Palmer, and he was talking with Bruce.

"We shouldn't be watching this." John says, before he and Katie simply sit to watch. "How's your lip reading."

"Meh."

Felicity spotted the men and quickly rushed over appearing between them and both men suddenly stopped talking.

"Hey." the blonde said looking between the men. "Hi, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. I came here to see you, and ran into Bruce here." Ray said turning back to the man. "He's making some very wild accusations."

"Accusations?" Bruce said with a shake of his head before looking over to Felicity who looking both confused and nervous. "I'm just going to go." Bruce moved past the pair and Felicity followed the man with her eyes, until he disappeared into the crowd.

"So you remember that time I asked if there was anything between you and Bruce?" Ray asked and Felicity turned back to him with a shake of her head. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Oliver stood in their living room, looking up to the large Christmas tree his sister had bought and now wanted his help to decorate. She was now upstairs looking for more ornaments, just after he asked her about being in Starling. She lied. She stood right there and looked him in his eyes and told him that she hadn't stepped foot in Starling before he brought her back. She did admit to spending time with Malcolm, trying to get to know him, and the whole idea just turned his stomach. Something didn't seem right about all of this.

"Alright, I think this is the last box." Thea said walking down the stairs. Oliver walked over to help her, taking the box from her hands, before placing it in front of the tree. He turned to his sister, just as his phone beeped in his pocket. He slipped his hand into the pocket of his coat to see a message he didn't expect. "Is everything alright?"

"I have to go." Oliver said meeting his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, there's this thing I have to do."

"Does it have to do with Twinkie?" Thea asked with a slight smile. It was a topic her brother had told her many times to just drop, but she knew he didn't really think she would. "Because she told me about the whole you telling her that breaking up with her was a mistake."

"She did?"

"Yeah, and she also told me that she turned you down, and that you two would be better as friends." Thea replied walking over to her brother. Oliver sighed turning away, not really looking to dredge up that dinner that didn't end the way he thought it would.

"You thought you could have dinner with her, and say hey I screwed up, forgive me?" Thea said, ignoring the glare from her brother. "The Oliver and Twinkie saga has gotten to the point where you can't flash your pretty eyes and she just forgives you."

"You know I thought we agreed that you would stay out of this?" Oliver said and his sister simply rolled her eyes before walking back over to the box of ornaments. "I really have to go. I'll see you later." Oliver turned and headed for the door, barely opening it before his sister spoke.

"She turned you down because it was the same." Thea said and her brother turned to her. "Same apology, and she's done that before. If you want a real shot with her you have to show her that this time will be different." Oliver simply nodded before turning and finally leaving.

Oliver ended up outside of a house he hadn't seen in months. Katie had put the house for sale, and yet there were still no buyers. He took a deep breath before walking along the walkway. He noticed the door slightly open, and he carefully pushed it open. It was strange walking into the house, and not seeing any of the pictures or the furniture. It was just empty. He quietly walked inside, his eyes scanning the dark house.

"I'm not even sure why we're here." a voice spoke and Oliver stopped and turned to see a man standing in the empty living room.

"Martin." Oliver said taking a few steps closer. "Where is he?"

"And who would we be talking about, Mr. Queen?" Martin asked letting his back fall back against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me. Jacob, where is he?"

"Jacob Robins is dead. Has been for quite some time now."

"Does he know the hell that captured his daughter all those years ago is trying to take her once again?" Oliver asked. "Does he know that Ra's Al Ghul has been trying to get her back to Nanda Parbat?"

"Ms. Robins has been pulled from the hell as you call it many times. At some point she's going to have to pull herself out. And she will. She doesn't require your protection, but I assume that you're not going to stop trying."

"I won't let him take her. I'll do everything in my power to stop that from happening." Oliver said before turning to leave, but stopped and turned back to the man. "Tell Jacob that I once looked up to him, but now I just think he's a coward." and with that Oliver turned and left.

Once he was gone, Martin pushed himself from the wall and walked through the kitchen, out the backdoor where he found Jacob standing in the backyard simply looking up to the sky.

"He's arrogant." Martin says taking a seat on the porch steps. "But he's afraid."

"I knew that the day she'd have to return would come." Jacob replied with a shake of his head. "I just hope she's ready."

"What if she isn't?" Martin asked and Jacob turned to the man. "What if this all turns sour on us and the demon head gets in her head?"

"I won't let that happen." Jacob replied with a shake of his head before turning back to look up to the sky. "We had a deal, and now he will finally see what I've always told him." Jacob looks over to the large tree in the yard and walks over. A smile coming to his face at the carving he and his daughter made in what felt like ages ago. He brought his hands over the carving. "She is her mother's daughter."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Hmmm...what do you think Jacob means by that last line. I guess inevitably we will find out.

 **Review Replies** **Adela:** To be honest with you, I still don't know how that reveal is going to happen. I mean the moment Katie finds out her father is alive, or better yet the moment she sees his face, I can only imagine that it's going to be explosive...and you're right, probably violent.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** I know the meeting was a bit unnecessary for the story, but there was a reason I put it in there. I gave subtle hints, with Lucius telling Katie that she didn't need there help and that it's been happening a lot lately, or when Bruce seemed disappointed that Katie was actually liking her job at the shelter. But you'll see what they were hinting at. I love Bruce and Felicity too. They're oddly entertaining. I think Bruce is going to be having some doubts with this whole Ray Palmer thing. As seen from this chapter, and a bit of jealousy struck the man. I really wanted to show the change in relationship between Katie and Lance. Overtime the man has really grown fond of her, and she has to him. He does think of her like a daughter and even though she'd never admit it, she does look to him as the father she desperately needs in her life. Yes, Lian Yu..Sarab...the man formerly known as Maseo has finally revealed himself, and we're going to learn why, more in the next chapter. I am glad you're loving the story, and I hope this chapter is equally as awesome.

 **Welp this is the part where I fawn over you guys and gals. I'm glad you're all sticking this out with me, and I hope it's living up to your expectations. Special thanks to the new readers who have added this story to your fav and follow list and Real MVP awards to the few who dropped some reviews for me. I always get excited when my email rings letting me know I have a new review, so keep them coming.**

 **And now for your sneak peek**

 _Katie stared at the back of the man's head, before dropping her own, and shutting her eyes as she thought of what to do next. She knew what it was, but didn't want to. When she lifted her head, she took a deep breath, before taking another step forward._

 _"As the daughter of Minnah Al Ghul, I beg you to not go through with this." Katie spoke, and that mountain top got a bit more colder if that was possible. Wide eyes looked from her, to Ra's who finally turned to her, his expression not showing any signs that the words had any effect._

 _"Father, what is she talking about?" Nyssa asked, vocalizing the thoughts of the majority of the people watching. Ra's didn't say a word, as he kept his eyes on the woman standing in front of him who didn't blink, or bat an eye as she stood toe to toe with him. He studied her for a few moments, noted how there was not an ounce of fear shown in this moment._

 _"Did you hear me?" Katie asked, tired of the man just looking at her. "I said-"_

 _"I heard what you said, I just don't think you fully comprehend the weight of such a statement." Ra's said stepping forward, closing the distance between him and the woman, and she refused to inch away. He leaned in slightly to her, still testing her._


	10. Death and Rebirth

**Chapter 10**

 **Death and Rebirth**

 _"You don't have love without sacrifice;_

 _you can't have sacrifice without love."_

 _-Karen Kingsbury_

* * *

Time seemed to be like a hand full of sand and the tighter you grasped it, the faster it fell away. In less than forty-eight hours, the street would be lined with the bodies of fifty innocent people. There was no time to stop and deliberate, or theorize. They needed answers now, and yet they didn't have any.

Oliver ended up back at the lair, where Felicity and John tried to convince him that his sister could have possibly killed Sara. He looked at her in her eyes, the eyes he's known her entire life and he didn't see that head tilt she does, or her eyes avert his when she usually is hiding something from him.

"I don't want to believe that she can do something like this." Oliver said with a shake of his head.

"Which is why you shouldn't be the one asking the questions." Felicity said, and Oliver's eyes looked over to his hood that was in the display case. Something about this just felt wrong. "Oliver-"

"I just need a minute." the man said in a huff before turning and heading out the back exit to the alley.

"That's not your happy face." a voice said from behind him and he tuned to see Katie sitting on the ground, her back against the wall.

"My sister is not a killer." Oliver declared knowing in his heart the words were true.

"I know. I know Thea isn't capable of holding that type of malice in her heart." Katie replied looking up to the man. "Thea is Speedy. She's your little sister, she's my-" Katie turned away with a slight smile. "She's the closest thing I have to a little sister." she looked back to the man who dropped his head. "But your head and your heart are fighting. Something isn't right here." he looked up meeting her eyes before she stood to her feet. "You shouldn't have to do this. This is too close to you and if you don't think that-"

"The Arrow." Oliver says suddenly and Katie looks at him in confusion. "The Arrow will ask her." Katie looked at him for a moment and he had to turn away.

"Right." Katie said when he turned back to her. "Well good luck with that." the woman turned to go back inside.

"Katie, wait." Oliver said and Katie simply stopped before turning back to face him. She walked over to stand in front of him, and he wanted so badly to grab her, touch her, to just feel her in the way that always made him feel better in situations like this. "I don't know what I'm doing? I'm going wherever the wind takes me."

"Sometimes the wind leads us to where we need to be." Katie replied with a nod. "If we're meant to be there." with that the woman turned, and went back inside.

Waiting seems like the worse kind of torture. Katie, John and Felicity mulled about the lair just waiting for Oliver to return.

"I have to get going." John finally said after what felt like hours of waiting.

"Right, you should get home." Katie said looking over to the man before glancing over to Felicity. "You too. You've been kicking ass all day and you should rest those brain muscles of yours."

"We don't have time for breaks." Felicity replied and Katie shook her head. "We're running out of time."

"Don't worry." Katie said with a small smile. "Everything will be alright."

"You sound certain about that." John says and Katie looks over to him and shakes her head.

"No I'm being optimistic." Katie replied with a shrug. "Someone here needs to. Now go home to your family, kiss them from all of us." she glanced over to Felicity. "And you just sleep and think about your life of having two very wealthy men fighting for you."

"It's not really a fight when one of them has already bowed out of the fight." Felicity said with a shake of her head before walking over to grab her coat and purse. "Fine, I just need to close my eyes if only for a little bit."

"What about you?" John asked and Katie smiled. "You know Felicity's right. You two are frustrating as hell."

"Right!" Felicity said slapping the man's arm. "C'mon I'll walk you out." they waved their goodbyes leaving Katie alone to continue her waiting.

Katie could only pace for so long before she found herself staring down to the small bed that was placed off to it's own corner of the lair away from everything else. She was exhausted and couldn't help but to drop on the bed. Her head fell on the pillow that still held Oliver's scent even though she doesn't think he's slept her since moving in with Thea. Sleep still wasn't an easy thing for Katie. Her dreams were still filled with a past she still tried her hardest to get away from. And yet in this moment, the familiar scent seemed to be enough to finally allow her eyes to just close.

Oliver stalked into the lair, tossing down his bow, his eyes looking around but finding no one there. A part of him his glad, because at the moment he's not even sure he could even answer the questions he knew would come. The Arrow went to question Thea, but he didn't expect the woman to fight him with skills he knew were taught by Malcolm. Oliver shook his head as he unzipped his hood and placed it back inside the case. He pulled off his pants and headed over to the chest that held some of his clothes. He stopped the moment he saw her lying there asleep on his bed. He was about to simply back away so he didn't disturb her.

"You're a really heavy walker." she muttered against his pillow not even opening her eyes to look over to him. "I guess your night didn't go as planned."

"I'm oh for two so far." Oliver replied tossing his pants to the floor. "Did you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm fine here." she replied and the man simply nodded once again about to leave. "If I recall, we've shared a bed as just friends before." Katie said and Oliver looked back over as the woman scoots over a bit. The man doesn't even hesitate, which he knows he should. Instead he walks over slipping into the bed, his arm instinctively wrapping around the woman, pulling her closer to him. She doesn't stop him and pull away. She knows that in this moment Oliver needs this, and deep down she knows she needs this too. Katie soon slides her hand across his, their fingers intertwining as the pair just lie in a comfortable silence.

Katie's eyes snapped open when it felt as if she'd been sleeping too long. Her eyes went to the other side of the bed that was now empty. She heard voices in the distance and stood to her feet before walking over to see John and Felicity in what looked like a serious conversation as Roy simply stood and watched. .

"Hey." they turned to the woman, in surprise. "What's going on? Where's Oliver?"

"Malcolm paid him a visit this morning." John said and Katie took a step forward. "Oliver is fine, but we now know what's really going on here."

"He's setting Oliver up?"

"No, he's setting up the daughter he claims to love." Felicity said coldly before walking over to sit behind her computer. "It was all part of his master plan."

"What plan?"

"Malcolm drugged Thea." Roy said and Katie turned to him with wide eyes. "Something that made her do what he told her to do."

"He told her to kill Sara?" Katie asked and Roy nodded and the woman visibly deflated. "She has no idea, does she?" she turned back to the man. "He made her a killer."

"But that's not all." Felicity replied bitterly. "He recorded the whole thing, from Thea shooting the arrow, to Sara falling from the roof."

"Why would he-" Katie stopped because the answer suddenly hit her. "He threatened Oliver with the video. Told him that he would show the league." he looked back over to John. "What does he want?" this time John didn't answer. Katie stared at him for a moment before turning to Felicity. "What does he want from Oliver?"

"To take the fall for Sara's death." Felicity replied and Katie shook her head.

"That's crazy, they will execute him—" she looked back to John. "Where is he?" John couldn't even say the words to her. "Please tell me he isn't on his way to Nanda Parbat, right now?"

"Katie, I'm sorry. We tried to talk him out of it-" John said, but Katie held her hands up to stop him.

"Oliver wouldn't walk in there knowing he was walking to his execution." Katie said looking between John and Felicity. "He has a plan, right?"

"Malcolm told him that he can challenge Ra's to a trial by combat." John says and Katie feels everything inside of her wanting to jump from underneath her skin. "Katie-"

"When did he leave?" she asked, her voice portraying emotions the woman usually didn't show.

"Katie-"

"When did he leave, John?!"Katie snapped, her eyes looking between them. "One of you should have gotten me, I should have been the one to tell him how crazy all of this is. Challenging the demon!" she shook her head before turning and heading for the door.

"Katie!" Roy called and the woman stopped and looked over to him. "He made us promise to not let you go after him." Katie turned to the man with a quirked brow before looking over to John who folded his arms over his chest with a nod.

"So are you going to try to stop me?" Katie asked taking a step forward.

"No!" they all turned at the voice to see Bruce coming down the stairs. "But I think all three of us could keep you from going out that door."

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Katie snapped angrily as she stormed over to Bruce. "You know this is a death sentence, and you just let him go!"

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do? Tie him to a tree. Oliver is a big boy, he knows what he's doing and he knows the risks." Bruce countered.

"He doesn't. He thinks he does. He thinks Ra's is just a man, but you and I know better and I will never forgive you for not stopping him." Katie said with a shake of her head.

"The challenge allows him twelve hours to get his affairs in order." Bruce said and Katie turned back to him with a glare. "He's coming back."

"He doesn't have to do this." Katie replied before turning and stalking up the stairs to the empty club. Felicity turned to the screen that showed surveillance video from up stairs, just as Katie took a seat on the steps that lead to the upper level office.

When Oliver finally returned, they could feel the change in the air. The somber feeling everyone felt in the pit of their stomach as Oliver told them how this was all going to play out. No one liked it, but knew that Oliver would do anything to protect his sister, so there was no stopping him. They all stood around in silence for a few moments before Oliver finally asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"Is she upstairs?"

"Yeah, Bruce is with her." Felicity said with a nod, as she fought the urge to cry. Oliver simply nodded before heading for the stairs.

Once he arrived up to the club, he spotted Bruce standing there looking over to something. It wasn't until he was closer was he able to see that it was Katie the man was looking at. The moment she saw him, she stood to her feet.

"Why don't I give you guys a minute." Bruce muttered before drifting off back down the basement.

"So one minute I'm falling asleep in your arms and the next minute I'm awake and finding out that you've lost your mind."

"Twinkie-"

"Stop!" Katie spoke angrily as she walked over to him. "You can't justify this to me. You can't persuade me to see this your way."

"I have to do this for my sister." Oliver tried. "I can't let what Malcolm did end her. I refuse to let that happen." He reached up to touch her, but she stepped away, turning her back to him. "Katie-"

"You want me to be ok with this." Katie replied turning back to him, now seeing tears in her eyes. "You want me to be ok with you going off to do battle with a monster who kills everyone that crosses him." Oliver took a step to once again bring his arms around her, but she just pushed him away. "I can live my life cursing your name for giving up on us, I can hate you forever for being too afraid to give us a chance, but I can't live in a world that doesn't have Oliver Queen in it."

"I'm coming back." Oliver declared and Katie turned away from him. "Do you want to know why?"

"I can't just stand here and watch-" the woman turned to leave, but Oliver snaked his hand around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Katie knew the moment his arms came around her, she'd never want to leave, and so her body simply fell into his embrace.

"Do you want to know why I'm coming back?" Oliver asked once again, his head dropping to rest on hers. "Because there is absolutely nothing that could stop me from coming back to you."

"What about your promise to yourself about killing?" Katie asked turning her head, so their eyes met. "He has one goal and that is to beat his opponent and he sees that as happening one way. He will do that any way he can, even using your humanity against you."

"I honestly don't know if I'm a killer anymore, but I know three things." Oliver turned the woman to face him fully. "The first is that...whoever I am, I am someone who will do what-" he gave a slight nod. "Whatever it takes to save my sister." the man dropped his eyes back to Katie with a small smile. "Two, Starling has been through enough and if I can help stop more pain from coming to this city, then there is no choice. I do it."

"And the third?"

Oliver's arm snaked around the woman's waist, as the other hand cupped the side of his face, a smile coming to his lips.

"I love you." he said, no doubt or hesitation in the words whatsoever. "Always remember that part." he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, before he turned and walked away. The longer this moment lasted, the more doubt he had about this decision. The more he just wanted to take this woman and just run away with her, and forget all the troubles that found them.

"Liver-"

The stupid name that he hadn't heard in months stopped him dead in his tracks. She wasn't going to make leaving easy, he knew she wouldn't. He turned back to her and released a deep breath.

"You're about to head off to some mountain where you're about to fight a man who calls himself the demon." Katie said taking steps toward the man. "You don't kiss me on my forehead and then walk away." she stopped right in front of him, holding his gaze. "Do better." a smile came to Oliver lips as his hands snaked around her waist, and pulled her as close to him as possible. He leaned in slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. He had the feeling he would need this moment later. Need to remember the look in her eyes, and the taste of her lips. Her hands slowly slid up his chest, before snaking around his neck before he brought his lips to hers. There was something different about this kiss. They'd kissed each other probably hundreds of time, and they could pin point the emotion that filled it. But not as Oliver's lips moved against Katie, neither could explain the array of emotions that struck them one after the other. The moment their lips part, both feel a void that they know won't be filled until they see each other again. Oliver held her close, their mingle breaths still rapid.

"I have to go." Oliver whispered knowing that if he didn't leave soon, the temptation to stay would only get worse. He stood there for a moment, before pulling away. And it felt like the hardest thing he had ever done.

Katie stood there and watched him walk out the door. He didn't look back. He knew if he did, he wouldn't leave.

There is this moment when someone you love walks away, and there's this possibility hanging in the air. Nothing is certain, and nothing makes much sense. Katie felt the emptiness inside of her growing, and it stirred something she didn't even know was inside of her.

"Robins-" a voice spoke from behind her. She didn't turn, she knew Bruce would be there, to try and comfort her. Her eyes were fixed on the door, Oliver had just walked out of. "Look Oliver-"

"He's gonna die." Katie said suddenly, and the moment the words came out of her mouth she knew they were true. She turned to Bruce and shook her head. "Ra's is going to kill him."

"You don't know that, you're just-"

"Can you get me to Nanda Parbat before Oliver?" Katie asked and Bruce looked at her like she was crazy.

"Robins, you're not-"

"I am. You knew I was, hell Oliver probably knows I am." Katie says turning back to the door. "Are you going to help me?"

"I'm not letting you go back there." Bruce declared and Katie turned back to him with a smile. "It's what he wants."

"I know." Katie replied before running for the door. Bruce quickly ran to follow her, only to see her standing in on the empty lot.

"Robins, just-"

"I know you're there!" Katie called into the dark street. "He's waiting for me to come to him, well he is about to get what he wants."

"What are you-"

Suddenly figures appeared from the darkness making themselves known. Bruce took a step near Katie as they watched the figures get closer.

"So how I see it, you can either come along or watch me leave." Katie says looking over to the man. "Either way I'm going to stop this." Soon the dark clothed men were standing in front of her, and she knew this was the moment Ra's was waiting for.

The basement of the lair was woefully quiet. Felicity sat behind her computer, staring at it's blank screen as John and Roy just stood about.

"They should've come down by now." Felicity said breaking the silence and turning to the men. "She has to be taking this hard. I should-" the woman stood to her feet just as her cell phone rang. She picked it up with a quirked brow. "It's Bruce." she brought the phone to her ear. "Why are you calling me when you're upstairs?"

"Because we're not upstairs." Bruce replied.

"Then where are-" Felicity stopped and slapped a palm over her face before dropping back to her seat. "She's going to try to stop this."

"She is going to try." Bruce replied. "And I guess I'm going with her."

"Be careful."

"That sounded vaguely like concern for my well being?" Bruce said and Felicity rolled her eyes. "Is this what Palmer feels like?"

"I'm hanging up now." Felicity replied ending the call and looking up to John and Roy who now stood in front of her.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Roy asked and Felicity nodded.

"There's absolutely no way this is going to end well for anyone." John muttered with a shake of his head before turning and stalking off.

The moment Katie's feet stepped off the plane, and her eyes landed on the snow covered land, she was taken aback. This was truly a deja vu moment, because she remembers this exact scene when she first arrived. She pulled the cap lower to cover her ears, before pulling a coat a bit tighter.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked from beside her and Katie glanced over to him.

"It's Oliver." Katie replied turning back to the illuminated trail the lead to the fortress. "Doesn't matter much what I want to do, because I'm doing this."

"Well then I guess you know we're not going that way." Bruce said and Katie turned to him with a sigh. "Good thing you wore your climbing shoes."

"But I didn't." Katie replied glancing down to a pair of ratty tennis shoes she refused to throw out.

"I know, but I was using the power of positive thinking." Bruce replied before turning and walking off.

"That never works." Katie mutters before following after him.

Katie hated climbing. She never saw the point of climbing something ridiculously tall, for sport. But now as a cold wind blew past her, chilling every bone in her body and as she gripped the side of the mountain pulling herself up, inch by inch, she knew she wouldn't turn around. She wasn't going to stop until she reached the top because this wasn't for sport, or because she had nothing else to do. This was because she refused to let the man she loves die at the hand on the man whose already taken so much from her. Her hand reached up once again, this time only catching a patch of snow, and the moment she tried to pull herself up, she lost her grasp, nearly slipping from the side of the mountain. She only slid a bit, before she grasped the mountain, her heart racing as she simply stays there and contemplates the fact that she almost just died.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked from just below her. "Look we're high, but if you want to go back down then-" Bruce got an answer as the woman once again before climbing up the side of the mountain.

"I don't understand this!" Katie called down to Bruce as she climbed. "Who would have the energy to fight after climbing this shit?!"

"I think that's the point!" Bruce called back. "Gives the person challenging the demon time to think about what they've done and if they really want to get to the top to fight him."

Katie knew that at the moment, she should be having some of these doubts. She'd spent years trying to escape the demon, and right now she was searching him out. Now she couldn't even imagine stopping and turning back. The cold air was burning her lungs at this point, and the only relief came when her finger finally grasp the top of the mountain. With all the strength she had, Katie pull herself over the edge, letting her body fall on the snow topped mountain. She heard a grunt from behind her, as Bruce pulled himself up as well.

"You sure you want to do this, Robins?" Bruce asked as the pair laid there trying to catch their breath.

"The demon has taken enough away from me." Katie says pushing herself to her feet. "He doesn't get to take Oliver."

The pair trek through the snow, slowly. The wind blows past them, whistling past their ears. Bruce lets his eyes dart back and forth still nervous about coming here unprepared and unarmed. They spot figures in the distance, and to his surprise, Katie quickens her step.

"Robins, will you-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Katie was stepping inside the fighting circle that was surround by stone hedges. She didn't get too far before she blocked. Bruce took a few steps forward, bringing an arm in front of Katie to push her aside, but she only pushed his arm away.

"Robins, you need-"

"Bruce this is Lian." Katie said staring into the familiar eyes that haunted her dreams. She never imagined the moment that she would actually stand face to face with him, and everything inside of her wouldn't be screaming to get away. "But that's not your real name, is it?"

"My name is Sarab and you were not meant to be here." the said and Katie lifted her brows in surprise. The man seemed much more zen than she remember, less aggressive.

"I may not have been meant to be here, but I doubt it was a surprise to him." Katie says glancing over the man's shoulder to the figure standing close to the edge, his back toward them. Katie took a step, but Sarab moved once again to block her, before grabbing her arm. Without a second thought, Katie grab the man's wrist, before quickly sliding a leg under his feet, knocking him to the ground.

Sarab knew he shouldn't, knew that he should just jump back to his feet, but a small smile tugged at his lips. There was a bit a pride that stirred inside of him for just a few moments before he stood to his feet and took a step toward her.

"Don't!" a voice ordered and everyone froze and looked over to the man who still didn't turn to face them.

"You're right. I did know you were coming." Ra's spoke, his hands clamped behind him. "A part of me wished you wouldn't though. Wished that something had lingered inside of you from your time here."

"I had no doubt she would somehow find her way here to beg for the life of her beloved." Nyssa spoke from her spot and Katie refused to turn to her. She was afraid the moment she looked at Nyssa al Ghul that all her plans for the day would go out the window, and she'd probably focus on doing nothing but killing the woman who caused all of this. "She was always so predictable."

"I hoped I taught you better." the demon said, and he heard what vaguely sounded like a snort.

"Well you taught me many things, that much I will admit, but you could never fully steal my heart. You could never steal my soul." Katie said taking another step forward, this time Sarab didn't stop her.

"Robins-" Bruce warns, but it only fell upon deaf ears.

"I'm surprised our dear Midrab didn't try to stop you." Ra's spoke, and Bruce's glare bore into the man's back. "I meant to send my regards for the loss of your dear Ms. Dawes. It was quite unfortunate." Bruce took a step forward, only for Sarab to push him back. "Whatever the case, Nura, I'm afraid that you know how this work. Oliver challenged me-"

"Bullshit!" Katie snapped taking another step forward, slowly gaining the courage to get closer. "You don't have to do this. You know he didn't kill Sara. Killing him doesn't do anything, doesn't prove anything!"

"It proves that the name Al Ghul should weigh a little heavier in the minds people as insolent as Oliver Queen." it was once again the voice of Nyssa that chose to speak, poking holes in the restraint Katie was holding on for dear life to grasp. "He was given a choice. Bring me Sara's killer, or bare witness to the blood that would flow through the streets of his darling city."

Despite all efforts, Katie finally turned meeting the darken gaze of the dark haired woman and she let out a sigh, because she could feel it happen. She could feel that familiar sensation, move underneath her skin. "He chose to sacrifice himself, and it shall be a death I will be happy to witness."

Katie tilted her head as she stared at the woman, her eyes remaining eerily blank, but dark at the same time. Nyssa didn't show it, but it unnerved her. It always did.

"Someone as evil as you probably doesn't bleed red blood, huh?" Katie asked, and Nyssa stood a bit straighter, her hand moving to the handle of her sword. "Don't answer that, I want to be surprised."

"Was that a threat? You dare threaten the child of the demon, in his presence?"

"I do." Katie replied with a nod before turning back to the man's back. "And I bet he won't do anything about it."

"Is that right?" Nyssa asked, turning to her father as well.

Katie waited for him to say something, to turn and even face her, but he didn't, and her impatience was growing with every passing moment.

"There has to be another way." Katie spoke letting out a deep breath. "I refuse to believe that this ends with more blood being spilled."

"The blood of the guilty-"

"Who is guilty Nyssa!" Katie snapped angrily turning to face the woman. "Really, in all of this, this fight between Oliver and your father, who is the guilty one? Who deserves to die for her death?" Katie took a step toward the woman, but stopped herself. "Better yet, which one of them dying will bring her back?" Nyssa grit her teeth, taking a step toward Katie as well.

"Stop." Ra's spoke, and Nyssa let out a huff but complied. "I'm sorry Nura, but this is something that can not be changed."

"You can change it. You know this is absolutely pointless, and yet here you are."

"My daughter was right, Oliver Queen does not think of himself as someone who should take the name Al Ghul seriously, and because of it, he too shall be taught a lesson."

Katie stared at the back of the man's head, before dropping her own, and shutting her eyes as she thought of what to do next. She knew what it was, but didn't want to. When she lifted her head, she took a deep breath, before taking another step forward.

"As the daughter of Minnah Al Ghul, I beg you to not go through with this." Katie spoke, and that mountain top got a bit more colder if that was possible. Wide eyes looked from her, to Ra's who finally turned to her, his expression not showing any signs that the words had any effect.

"Father, what is she talking about?" Nyssa asked, vocalizing the thoughts of the majority of the people watching. Ra's didn't say a word, as he kept his eyes on the woman standing in front of him who didn't blink, or bat an eye as she stood toe to toe with him. He studied her for a few moments, noted how there was not an ounce of fear shown in this moment.

"Did you hear me?" Katie asked, tired of the man just looking at her. "I said-"

"I heard what you said, I just don't think you fully comprehend the weight of such a statement." Ra's said stepping forward, closing the distance between him and the woman, and she refused to inch away. He leaned in slightly to her, still testing her. "Anyone with my blood running through their veins, begs for nothing. Especially the daughter of my dear sister."

"Father?" Nyssa spoke once again, still trying to make sense of this information.

"This is what you want." Katie stated. "Me here, right? Well here I am, I will do whatever you want, go where ever you want, just don't do this. Don't take him away from me, don't-"

"Will you stop!" the demon spoke angrily, finally letting emotion slip that he was not supposed to have. "Oh Nura, how far you have fallen." the man shook his head in a disappointment that made Katie nervous. It was a look you never wanted to see from the man standing in front of her. "You don't see it now, but this will be the best for you." the man lifted his eyes and Katie turned as well, struck with the sight of Oliver walking over.

Oliver wasn't sure what he would find when he finally reached the top of this mountain, he definitely didn't expect to see her. The moment his eyes landed on Katie, his tired feet seemed to move a bit faster, but he was stopped by Maseo who blocked him. He tried to push the man away, but it was futile.

"Oliver, calm down." Maseo said and Oliver turned to the man.

"He's right, just don't go over there." Bruce said from his spot beside Oliver. Oliver turned a glare to the man. "He's standing too close to her."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Bruce turned to Oliver with a shake of his head. "Because I couldn't stop her, I don't think anything could at this point." he looked back over to where Katie stood still speaking with the demon. "If it's any consolation, I don't think this is happening the way she thinks it will."

Katie and Ra's seemed to be locked in eyes, neither saying anything for a moment, before Katie dropped her head.

"If you would excuse me Nura-"

"I can absorb his challenge." Katie spoke lifting her eyes back to the demon. "It can be me who does this, and not him." Ra's smiled glancing back over to the man who still tried pushing his way to them.

"Fine." Ra's replied looking back down to Katie. "If you can get him to agree, then I will accept."

"Wait, what?" Katie asked knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Oliver has committed a crime against the Al Ghul name, your name my sweet Nura. So if he chooses to take the coward way out, then it shall be his decision." the demon spoke, just as another wind blew past them. "And you should hurry, because it's almost time." Katie stood there for just a moment, before turning and walking over to Oliver.

"Katie what are you-" Katie grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him away from the others. "You're not supposed to be here."

"No, you're not supposed to be here, Oliver." Katie sighed. "This is it. This is my nightmare. Where the hell I was pulled out of, finds a way to take you and I won't let that happen."

"Katie, I wish there was another way-"

"There is." she replied placing her hands on his chest. "There is another way, and you just have to listen to what I'm about to say."

"The answer is no." Oliver says firmly, knowing the next words out of her mouth were not going to be words he was going to like.

"Oliver, I've trained with him for years. I know how he moves, I know how he thinks. I could win this."

"And you think I can't?"

"No, I think you could if you were like him. If every punch and every swing of your sword was meant to be death, but that's not you. Your heart still beats, and his hasn't shown even an ounce of mercy." Katie let out another deep sigh. "Look, part of the rules of this trial, is that in the rare event that you're unable to fight, if Ra's agrees, you can pass along your challenge, and Oliver-" Oliver placed his hands on the sides of her face, and gave her a smile. "Oliver, don't do this. Please just let me fix this." Oliver simply leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Katie's forehead before turning and starting to walk over, but he stopped. Katie thought that maybe he reconsidered. He turned and walked back over to her. "Oliver-"

"I need you to hold on to something for me." Oliver spoke before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small black box that Katie felt she hadn't seen anywhere else but her dreams.

"Oliver, don't-"

"Just keep it safe for me, until I come back." the man replied opening the box and taking out the ring, before tossing the box aside. He took Katie's hand and slid it on her finger and smile came to his face.

"This isn't real." Katie said and he looked up to meet her eyes. "Don't do this if it isn't real."

"It is. It was real the first time I put that ring on your finger and it is real now." Oliver replied before finally turning and heading into the battle circle.

Katie found herself out of options, but that was impossible because according to the teachings of the demon there was always a solution, always an answer. She watched as Oliver began pulling off his jacket before he pulled off his shirt as Lian...no Sarab he called himself, came over.

"Robins-" Bruce spoke coming over to the woman who watched closely as Sarab informed Oliver of the rules of the fight. "We should go."

"No." Katie replied turning to the man. "According to the rules, Oliver is allowed a witness."

"And you think that should be you?" Bruce asked and Katie simply turned away. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want a front row seat to it? It won't help him, you being here will only be a distraction."

Katie knew Bruce was right, that if this fight did indeed happen, Oliver wouldn't be able to focus completely on defeating Ra's.

"This fight can't happen." Katie suddenly spoke, and without warning she began walking, grabbing a dagger from the weapons cache. Sarab moved quickly to stop her only to stop himself. The newfound information about the blood that ran through her veins, suddenly changing things he thought he understood.

"Katie, what are you-"

Before Oliver could even stop her, Katie took the dagger and dragged it across the palm of her hand, blood gushing from the wound instantly. She knelt down in front of the demon, bowing before him.

"I, Katherine Robins, hereby offer my allegiance to the League of Assassins, and you, Ra's Al Ghul."

"Katie, no!" Oliver tried to go over to her, by Sarab only pushed him back.

Ra's let out a sigh before turning to face the woman, his eyes going to the blood that slid from her hand, it's crimson drops staining the snow beneath them.

"What is she doing?" Oliver asked looking over Sarab.

"If she is a member of the league, she has the right to challenge the demon's decision to this trial." Sarab said looking over to the pair as well. "Up to this point no one has challenged him. No one ever challenges him."

"He won't accept this right?"

"What do you think Oliver?" Bruce said walking up beside the man. "This is what he wants. What he always wanted. Her on her knees, vowing her life to the league. He has to make a decision. Is killing you worth losing an opportunity he's not sure will ever come around again." Oliver turned with wide eyes back to where Katie still sat knelt in front of Ra's.

"You're really willing to give your life to the league?" Ra's asked and Katie lifted her eyes to the man.

"Like you said, your blood runs through my veins. I was always meant to be here, with you, with the only family I have left." Katie spoke. Ra's turned away for a moment.

"Father, you can't possibly be giving this a thought!" Nyssa spoke angrily walking over. "This is a trick. This is her wanting to stop what needs to happen. Oliver Queen dishonored our name, and needs to treated as such." The demon didn't say anything for a moment, before turning his back to everyone, once again staring off over the cliff of the mountain. "Father-" Ra's shot up a hand that Nyssa knew that she should stop talking. After just a few moments, Ra's turned back to Katie, his eyes locked with hers before holding out a hand to her, to which she placed the dagger in his hand. She watched as he slid the dagger across his palm, before holding his bleeding hand out to her.

"What you are about to do Nura can not be undone, you understand that, don't you?"

Katie stared at his hand and she really thought about what she was doing, thought about what she was giving up. She also thought about what she would be getting. There was no way Oliver would survive a fight with the demon, and if giving up her life with him meant, saving his life, then there was no debate about what she had to do. Katie finally placed her blood stained palm, in the blood stained palm of the demon, sealing a deal that she knew at some point would happen. Nyssa angrily growled before turning and stalking off.

"I-"

"Save your breath Nura." Ra's said pulling the woman to her feet. "You shall get what you came here for. And now so have I."

"Do I get to say goodbye?" she asked.

"Take all the time you need." Ra's replied, a smirk planted on his face before he looked up to Sarab and gave the man a nod.

"It is done." Sarab said before turning back to Oliver. "Mercy has been shown to you Oliver." Oliver shook his head about to go over and put an end to this, but Sarab pushed him back. "It's no use Oliver. She made a blood oath and there is nothing you can do to change this."

"He's right." Bruce stated. "Everything we've been trying stop was all for nothing. He played a hand, and she fell right into it."

"What do we do?" Oliver asked over to the man. "There has to be a way around this. One that doesn't end with her having to live in some life of being a murderer." Bruce turned to the man and sighed.

"She doesn't have much time." Bruce said before glancing over to Katie who turned to them. "And I figure she wants it all to go to you." Bruce gave the woman a nod, to which she returned.

Soon there was no one left but Katie and Oliver, cold winds whisking by them, and yet neither even felt it. They stood at a distance for a moment, before Katie looked down to her hand and quickly pulled off the ring and brought it back over to him.

"You should take this." Katie said, and Oliver simply pulled the ring from her hand, and just slipped it back on to her finger. "Oliver-"

"What were you thinking?" he snapped angrily. "Joining the league. You spent years trying to escape that hell, and now you're voluntarily just walking back in through the front door." Katie simply shook her head before once again pulling the ring from her hand and holding it out to him.

"You need to take this and-" Oliver once again took the ring from her hand and slipped it back onto her finger, and Katie could feel her insides twisting as she felt the distance that was about to be placed between them. "You don't die Oliver." she looked back up meeting the man's intense gaze. "I have felt the pain of death from my mother, and my father, and Tommy and your mother and I-" she placed a hand on the side of Oliver's face, and for the first time today, a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't exist in a world without you in it."

"You can't just leave me, you can't just walk away." Oliver said, his voice filling with emotions trying to burst out of him at the moment. "I can fight him, and I will win and you won't have to go through with this." Katie looked over Oliver's shoulder where Sarab stood, a sign that her time was almost up. Oliver followed her gaze and growled before turning back to her. "I will take you away-" Katie turned back to him. "We will find somewhere, they won't find us and-"

"You have to kiss me now." Katie said as more tears fell from her eyes. "That's what happens now. You kiss me and then you turn around and walk away and never look back."

"Do you really expect me to do that?" Oliver asked bringing his arms around the woman, pulling her close to him and just shook his head. "I'm not letting you go, I'm not letting him have you."

"Just kiss me." she whispered, practically pleading, and Oliver couldn't do anything but comply. His lips slammed into hers, as emotions bubbling inside of both of them just poured into that one kiss. Neither wanted the kiss to end, because they knew once it ended, real life would seep back in. Soon, they weren't given a choice, as the need to breathe won out in the end. They pulled back, their foreheads resting on each other, quick breaths intermingling.

Katie knew that she was going to have to be the one to pull away, because if she didn't, she would probably have be torn from Oliver's arms.

"Do not come there for me."

"Katie-"

"I am not dead, always know that and let it be enough." Katie replied, before pulling herself from the man's grasp, something that felt like a knife through her heart to do. "Starling City needs it's hero Oliver."

"Well, I need you." Oliver's voice now cracking with emotions he doesn't think he's strong enough to hold in any longer. "I need you and I don't know how not to need you." Katie looked at him for a moment before she once again slipped the ring off of her finger. "Don't-"

"He won't let me have this." she said before meeting Oliver's eyes. "He'll probably make me destroy it as a way to symbolize the death of Katherine Robins, and the rebirth of Nura." she reached for his hand and placed the ring inside. "Long. Live. Love." she smiled up to the man. She loved that inscription and felt it described them perfectly. "Wherever we are, we're forever. That doesn't change." she glanced over to Sarab once more and sighed before meeting Oliver's eyes. "I have to go now."

"This can't be it." Oliver said reaching for the woman.

"I don't-" the woman simply shook her head before just heading off toward Sarab. She needed to leave, and not be tortured by the eyes she would never see again, but she stopped before she was truly gone, and turned back to the man. "I know you're going to be great, Liver." she dropped her head and sighed before looking back to the man. "If this place succeeds and turns me into something evil, do not hesitate to end me." and with that the woman turned finally walked away.

Soon Oliver was left on top of a snow covered mountain top alone. This wasn't supposed to be the outcome. He came here so this didn't have to be the outcome, and yet here he was. It only took Oliver one minute to realize that there was no way in hell he was going to let Ra's Al Ghul take the one person in this world who holds his heart. Oliver had only taken a single step before realizing that he was not alone.

The man turned, not even able to utter a word before a sword and pierced Oliver's chest, and he couldn't even explain what happened in the painful moments after. He probably should scream, or something, and yet he didn't. He wouldn't give the satisfactions of showing his pain at this moment. He felt blood rise up his throat, and spill out of his mouth as he dropped to his knees. Oliver looked into the eyes that was pulling the life from him before turning away. He knew what was happening, knew that this was it and he didn't want that face to be the last he sees.

 _Oliver opens his eyes, releasing a long sigh, and stretches before turning around on the bed. A smile tugs at his lips instantly at the sight of the beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. He opens his mouth, but Katie reaches forward placing a hand over his lips to stop him. Suddenly Oliver feels something kick his chest, and he glances down to see the small toddler sprawled between them, his blonde hair a mess on his head. Katie removes her hand from his lips and lets it rest on the side of his cheek with a smile._

 _"Do you have to go?" she whispers and Oliver lets out long breath and just shakes his head._

 _"No, I don't think I have to." Oliver replies before feeling the child move. Soon, blue eyes sit up and looks between the pair, and small toothy smile comes to his face._

 _"He's going to start jumping on the bed now." Katie says as they looked to the mischievous look in the boys eyes._

 _"I've already accepted it." Oliver said with a chuckle. And just like his mother said, the boys stood on his feet and began bouncing up and down on the bed in a fit of laughter. Oliver smiled wide as he looked between the laughing child and over to his mother who too couldn't hold her laughter anymore. This was heaven, Oliver thought, and he doesn't care how he got here, but he knows he never wants to leave._

"Don't be afraid my son." the demon whispered, as he leans forward to Oliver's ear. "A death at my sword is considered the highest of honors." Oliver wasn't listening, wasn't trying to listen. He wasn't in this moment, he was in another. Ra's placed a hand on the side of Oliver's face. "You have taken good care of her, and for that I send these words with you." the demon took a deep breath before leaning in closer to Oliver. "Forgive and have mercy upon him, Excuse him and pardon him, make honorable his reception, Protect him from the punishment of the grave, And the torment of fire."

The demons words fell upon deaf ears, as Oliver lost himself inside the dangerous walls of a fantasy he had no intention to escape. In one swift movement, Ra's withdrew his sword, but Oliver was no longer there. No longer on top of a snow covered mountain, no longer the Arrow. He was with her, and it was enough. It's why he didn't feel the demon's boot when it forcefully kicked him from the mountain. Soon the competition between fantasy and reality was over, and Oliver finally let the rest of the world go.

Ra's stood there for a moment before hearing the light footsteps behind him. He continued to look over the cliff before turning to see the smirking face of his daughter.

"She must never know about the death of our fair Mr. Queen. We could not risk him attempting to sway her away from her family." Ra's orders before shoving his sword into the snow so it stood on its own. He walked over to his daughter who stood straight, meeting his eyes. Nyssa eyes trailed over to the cliff. "Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Nyssa replied turning back with a sharp nod. "What now?"

"Now it's time to revive my Nura." the demon said before stalking off past his daughter.

Nyssa stood there for a moment longer, before going over to the edge and looking down. The wind was picking up and snow was blowing so she could see nothing. She knew it was true. Oliver Queen was dead. She once thought Oliver's death would bring some sort of light back into her life, but it didn't. Sara was still dead, and the loss, the emptiness was still there. Nyssa simply let out a deep sigh before turning and walking away.

No one looking at Katherine Robins at this moment could even see that her insides were practically twisting inside of her. The ache of walking away from Oliver to return to the place that once came very close to stealing her humanity, filled her every beam at the moment and there was nothing she could do. Her eyes were focused on the man standing at his place in front of his alter as he waited for her to walk down the aisle created by the members of league that stood uniformly on each side of her. She simply placed one foot in front of the other and did what needed to be done.

"Let us all welcome back Nura!" Ra's spoke, and not a word was spoken from anyone in the room. "Who has found her way back to the only home she belongs." Ra's dropped his eyes to Katie who now stood in front of him, now completely changed into the dark clothing that all of his warriors wore. There were subtle differences though, with the hint of yellow embellishments along her collar and sleeves. Her hands gripped the handle of her sword, and yet her eyes remained emotionless. "You do not see it now, but you will one day." he stood up straight and looked out to his men. "Turn to them." Katie didn't hesitate to follow the order, as she turned on her heel to look out to the many men who stood before her. "My blood runs through her veins, and she shall be treated as such." the demon moved to stand beside her. "Here you shall no longer worry about anything. This is now your kingdom." Katie looked over the faces of the men in front of her, her eyes landing to the sour expression of Nyssa who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. "And now Nura Al Ghul, it is time for me to see just how far you have fallen." the man turned and walked back over to his throne where he fell into his seat, and plucked a grape from the bowl beside him.

Suddenly the men scattered from their formation, now surrounding Katie, each with a weapon drawn. Katie's eyes moved across theirs, looking to the eyes of men she didn't even know. All she could see were their eyes, and she just had to be alright with that. Katie suddenly pulled her sword from her sheath and brought it in front of her, gripping the handle with both hands as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was this moment that Katie accepted the truth of her fate.

Katherine Robins was dead.

Nura Al Ghul was reborn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

_*Looks at screen blankly after last line*_ WTF

Yeah, so I totally changed the narrative a little bit to fit the story. No big Ra's/Oliver fight, but something else happened. Katie was the one who took the sacrifice in hopes of saving Oliver the trouble. Only problem is, her uncle is an Evil SOB. What's going to happen when she finds out he broke their deal?

 **Review Replies**

 **HaylieLavonne:** You know what, I can't blame you. I know I've given up on stories too because I didn't like the waiting. I'm glad you found your way back though, and I'm glad you're liking where the story is headed. Oh and I had to venture back to LLL to see which sneak peek you were referring to, and had to LOL. That really was evil of me, but it's all building up to something, I promise.

 **Adela:** As John mentioned, the are "Exhausting as hell." Our Twiver is fighting an unwinnable battle, and now it's come to an unexpected turn. Now distance has been force between them. Katie with the league, and Oliver...well where Oliver has found himself at the moment.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** You're right, Katie's not crazy, just has issues she's avoiding, and her friend Dr. Nick just wants to help. I love coming back to these scenes where Oliver and Katie try to define their relationship as "just friends." It seems like a joke, because neither one of them believes it's even possible. They know that there will always be more there, even if they refuse to admit it out loud. That small leap of faith, I think looks like a giant drop to Katie. She's been burned way too many times in her life, and forgiveness is something she holds very dear, so it's going to take something special for Oliver to get it. Hopefully he'll get the chance once all of this craziness is over. You know my favorite scene from the last chapter was the short exchange between Bruce and Felicity. I also hate that she didn't get the reaction that she wanted, but I did love that glimpse of a jealous Bruce. The thing about Bruce is that sure he's a good man, do anything for his city, but he's also a guy who loves a woman. Feeling he thought he was able to control are going to be tested. Wait and see. As for Ray Palmer, he was a bit annoying on the show, but I liked his relationship with Felicity. I'm not sure how far she'll let it get, when there is a certain bat still wrapped around her heart.

 **Alright, I must be in a good mood, because these chapters are just flying out! I don't want to get anyone too excited with the quick updates, but I pray I can keep this up. As always I have to show some love to my readers out there. Thanks for adding this story to your fav/follow lists. I'm glad something in this story pique your interests enough to see what happens next. Oh, and a special thanks to my readers who leave such interesting and kind reviews. I know after reading these stories, it's easy to just not do anything, but these reviews become a two way mirror. With a few words, I get a glimpse at the people reading these stories written by a sub par writer, who just loves to write.**

 **Keep them coming and as always, I leave you with a sneak peek.**

 _"She knows about Grace." Bruce spoke and Jacob felt his heart stop. "Or should I call her Minnah Al Ghul. Sister of the demon." Bruce shook his head as he took a step closer to the man. "I mean when you asked me to take care of her, you could've mentioned that she was that bastard's niece!" Jacob still didn't say anything as he turned away. "What's the plan, how do we get her out of there?"_

 _"Don't worry about it." Jacob said before turning and heading for the door._

 _"What do you mean don't worry about it?!" Bruce called after the man who stopped and looked over to him._

 _"I mean that I will take care of this. I'll handle Ra's and you need to find Oliver."_

 _"What are you talking about? Ra's released him from the challenge, he's probably back in Starling doing what I'm doing right now. Trying to find a way to get her out of there."_

 _"Oliver never made it back to Starling, Bruce." Jacob replied and Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion. "I believe the demon is playing a very dangerous game. You find Oliver and I'll take care of the demon."_

 _"How do you plan on doing that?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to make him an offer he won't refuse." Jacob replied before turning and leaving Bruce with those cryptic words._


	11. Death's Dream

**Chapter 11**

 **Death's Dream  
**

 _"Death is a delightful hiding place for weary men."_

 _-Herodotus_

* * *

Three days doesn't seem like a long time, but the last three days seemed like the longest string of days ever endured. In the last three days a team of heroes were still trying to keep up a fight without the man who started it all. It had been three days since Oliver, Katie and Bruce disappeared off to Nanda Parbat, and there hasn't been a word or whistle from any of them since it happened.

Roy and John only moments earlier returned from a job, that was only partly successful.

"One caught, one got away-" Felicity said looking down to the screen at the list of criminals. She glanced over to John who sighed. "but even Oliver bats .500 sometimes."

"Any luck finding Oliver or Katie?" the man asked and Felicity turned back to her computers, glancing over to the satellite images she had currently running.

"Not yet, but I have every reconnaissance satellite I could hack, which is a lot, looking for them. So the second they step outside, we'll know." Felicity replied.

"If they step outside." Roy mutters, gaining glares from both John and Felicity. "It's what we were all thinking."

"I'm not." Felicity replied turning back to her monitors. "It's only been three days. All of them just can't disappear in three days." she shook her head before turning and grabbing her jacket. "I have to head to my other office for a bit." Roy and John didn't say anything as the woman simply turned and left.

"Ok, I know it's only been three days, but how much longer before we actually have to start worrying?" Roy asked and John simply shook his head. "I mean at this point at least one of them should've reached out to us to let us know what was happening."

Amanda Waller was annoyed. She hated being annoyed, which is why she usually eliminated any annoyance the moment it occurred. At the moment, there was nothing she could quite do to the annoyance that was Bruce Wayne who refused to leave her office. She thought at some point he would just give up, but it was going on three days and he wasn't budging.

"You're underestimating my determination Amanda." Bruce said from his spot where he lay lazily on her couch. "I just want to talk to him."

"And then what?" Amanda asked standing from her desk. "You think he doesn't know, that he isn't aware of what's happening. You coming here and throwing your billionaire tantrum isn't going to solve anything."

"Well we won't know until we know." Bruce replied closing his eyes and laying back on the couch.

"I could throw you in a cell and then throw away the cell, you do know that don't you?" the woman asked folding her arms over her chest as she stood above him.

"You could, but if you haven't by now it must means that someone over your head won't let you." Bruce replied with a shrug. "I need to talk to him." Amanda lifted her head and let out a frustrated sigh before stalking out of her office and down the hall, and into the office Jacob and Martin sat.

"I can't do this any longer. Either go talk to him, or let me get rid of him." Amanda snapped. "I'm tired of walking into my office and finding Bruce Wayne squatting on my couch like some hobo. If you have this situation under control, then just tell him that." Jacob shook his head before turning away from the woman, which she thought was quite odd. "You do have a handle on this situation, don't you?"

"She wasn't supposed to walk into that trap." Jacob muttered as he looked over to the satellite image that showed the overhead image of Nanda Parbat.

"She chose to sacrifice herself in exchange for Oliver's life, I saw that happening a mile a way." Amanda snapped. "But it doesn't matter much now, because she's in there and Oliver Queen is no where to be found. So what do you plan on doing about this?" Jacob turned back to the woman before standing to his feet. He walked around his desk, and stopped in front of her for a moment, before walking around and leaving his office. Amanda turned back to Martin who suddenly jumped to his feet and followed after his boss.

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea." Martin said finally catching up to the man when he realized where he was going. "I thought keeping your face time limited-"

"Martin, my daughter walked back into the hell that I pulled her out from all those years ago. Life with the demon is something that should be limited, and I have the feeling that if he gets his teeth in her, he'll never let her go."

"If, sir!" Martin replied and Jacob finally stopped. "You're worried about her, I get it, but this is the moment where all that faith in her, and the person she's become has to come into play. You have to believe that she'll get out of this." Jacob turned to Amanda's office door and looked at it for a moment, before reaching forward, and taking the handle. "Sir-"

"I heard you Martin." Jacob says glancing over his shoulder to the man. "Don't worry, I heard you." Martin simply nodded before watching as Jacob finally opened the door and walked inside the office, letting the door close behind him.

Jacob walked in to find Bruce laying on Amanda's couch his eyes closed, as if sleep. The man rolled his eyes before lifting a foot to kick the man in the leg.

"Get up Bruce." the man said and Bruce's eyes snapped open. The moment he saw Jacob, he instantly jumped to his feet. "What part of I'm dead don't you understand?"

"Katie-"

"Ra's has her, I know." Jacob said with a shake of his head. "But he won't have her. She's strong and she's-"

"She knows about Grace." Bruce spoke and Jacob felt his heart stop. "Or should I call her Minnah Al Ghul. Sister of the demon." Bruce shook his head as he took a step closer to the man. "I mean when you asked me to take care of her, you could've mentioned that she was that bastard's niece!" Jacob still didn't say anything as he turned away. "What's the plan, how do we get her out of there?"

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said before turning and heading for the door.

"What do you mean don't worry about it?!" Bruce called after the man who stopped and looked over to him.

"I mean that I will take care of this. I'll handle Ra's and you need to find Oliver."

"What are you talking about? Ra's released him from the challenge, he's probably back in Starling doing what I'm doing right now. Trying to find a way to get her out of there."

"Oliver never made it back to Starling, Bruce." Jacob replied and Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion. "I believe the demon is playing a very dangerous game. You find Oliver and I'll take care of the demon."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to make him an offer he won't refuse." Jacob replied before turning and leaving Bruce with those cryptic words.

Bruce made to follow, only getting to the hallway before stopping when he saw someone familiar.

"Bruce?" John said, before rushing over to the man, Lyla beside him trying to keep in pace. "What the hell? Have you been here the whole time? Where is Oliver? Katie? What the hell happened?"

"Look right now-" Bruce glanced down both ends of the hall, but Jacob was no where in sight. "We need to get out of here." he turned back to John. "Oliver is missing."

"We know that." John replied. "Up to this point so were you and Katie. What the hell happened with that fight?"

"That's the thing. There was no fight." Bruce said with a shake of his head. "Katie showed up and gave the demon what he wanted."

"She joined the league in exchange for preventing Oliver from fighting?" John asked and Bruce nodded. "Then where the hell is Oliver?"

"I don't know, but we should find out." Bruce replied. "I have to do some things, and I'll meet you tomorrow." John glanced over to Lyla who simply shrugged before the pair watched the billionaire rush away.

Captain Lance should be a happy man. This morning his daughter just successfully ensured that a murderer wouldn't be able to get bail, or try to dismiss the case against him. They had the evidence and the bastard was going down. He stood in the halls of the courthouse his phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah, thanks. Could you just give me a call if she makes any contact with anyone there." Lance spoke just as Laurel walked up to him. "No problem. Thanks for calling me."

"Is everything alright?" Laurel asked as she walked over to her father.

"I don't know. That was Safe Haven. I guess Katie hasn't shown up for work and they were worried something may have happened." Quentin replied glancing over to his daughter.

"You think David's back in town?" the woman asked and Queen let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know what to think." the man replied before looking down to his phone. "Look I'm sure this is nothing, I'll go over to her place. She's probably held up over there."

"Alright, call me if you have any news."

"I will." Lance said before placing a kiss to his daughter's cheek. "Oh, you did great in there honey."

"Thanks dad." Laurel replied as her father turned and headed down the hall. The woman got the sudden feeling that something more was going on here.

That night, John and Roy await Felicity with new evidence they had that may tie to a new criminal in town by the name of Danny Brickwell. When the woman walked into the club, John held up the evidence bags that carried the burned documents.

"Found this. "John said as Felicity took the bags from his hands. "What looks like some industrial blueprints."

"Hmm." Felicity muttered as she let her eyes scan over the numbers for a sign of a pattern. "These numbers look completely random." They all moved toward the door that led to the basement. "I can run a pattern recognition algorithm." they all stopped at the open door that led to the lair, all instantly a bit hopeful that maybe their friends had returned. "Oliver?" Felicity peeked inside the door, and stopped. "Katie?" she quickly rushed inside only to stop when they walked down to find none other than Malcolm Merlyn standing on the other end of a gun held by Bruce Wayne. "Bruce?" Bruce didn't move an inch as he kept a steady finger on the trigger of the gun.

At the sight of Malcolm, John suddenly pulled his own gun and aimed it at the man.

"Please put the guns away. They don't scare so much as annoy." Malcolm said glancing between Bruce and John who suddenly pulled out a second gun. "I've only come to talk."

"No one here really cares about anything that comes out of your mouth." Bruce replied and Malcolm shook his head before looking at the group behind him.

"I just want to know if Oliver is alive." Malcolm asked.

"He's alive." Felicity said with a shaky certainty. "So is Katie."

"Katherine?" Malcolm asked in confusion before turning back to Bruce. "Why would she even-" Malcolm tilted his head slightly. "There's something about her isn't it? Something she thought she could use against the demon to save Oliver."

"You should go." Bruce grit through his teeth, only for Malcolm to stare for just a moment before walking around the man toward the stairs. Once he was gone, Bruce placed the gun on the nearby table, before turning and nearly being knocked off his feet as Felicity pulled him into a hug.

"You bastard, where the hell have you been?" Felicity asked, burying her face in the man's chest as his arms suddenly came around her to return the hug. "I thought-"

"I know, I'm sorry." Bruce replied looking over to John and Roy who turned to give the pair some privacy. "But I'm fine, Ms. Smoak." he heard the woman scoff, before pulling back to look up to the smirk on the man's face. She pulled out of his grasp, before punching his shoulder hard. The punch didn't have much force, but he figures it was her best.

"John told us bits and pieces of what happened. You said there wasn't a fight?"

"There wasn't, which is why I'm seriously confused about why Oliver is MIA right now." Bruce said with a shake of his head.

"You said Katie joined the league to save him, maybe he stuck around to find a way to save her." Roy suggested and Bruce shook his head.

"That's what I thought too, but Oliver isn't stupid enough to think that he can raid the fortress by himself. He would've come back here, come up with some plan."

"What about Jacob?" John asked and all eyes went to him. "What does he have to say about this?"

"Since when do dead men talk?" Felicity asked looking over to John in confusion. The man simply sighed before turning to Bruce and Felicity did the same, her eyes going wide at the realization. "Katie's father is alive?"

"Felicity-"

"No!" Felicity snapped before turning to the men around her. None of them seemed to share her mild state of shock, which verified her suspicions that they already knew about this. "Katie's father is alive, and you all knew and no one thought it might be a good idea to tell her."

"You don't understand-"

"You're right Bruce, I don't understand!" the blonde said turning back to him. "Please explain how all of you, her friends, no her family, could keep something like this from her?"

"It's not that easy. Jacob has orchestrated a very detailed, very intricate web here, something not a lot of men can do. Tell me what you think he'll do to someone who tries to mess that up?" Bruce asked. "Look right now he says he's handling the Ra's front, and that I should handle figuring out where Oliver is."

"So what? Do we just drop the Brickwell case?" Roy asked and both Felicity and John look over to the man and just shake their head.

"No." John replies before turning to Bruce. "You head up the search for Oliver, if you find something you let us know." he looked over to Felicity.

"I should get started on that algorithm." the woman says, still upset, but figures there was nothing to do about it at the moment. She glanced over to the men once more before heading off to her computer. Bruce watched her for a moment, before walking over to where John and Roy stood.

"So there's a possibility that Oliver is alive?" Roy asked and Bruce shook his head.

"There are a lot of possibilities of what could be happening here." Bruce replied before turning to John. "I need to head over to the shipyard to start my search. If I find something, I'll call." John simply nodded before watching the man walk over to Felicity, and drop his head beside hers. She stilled for a few moments and listened to the man's whispered words. She only nodded before Bruce turning and headed out the back exit of the basement.

"What did he say?" Roy asked walking over to stand beside Felicity.

"Roy!" John chided, figuring the Bruce whispered for a reason.

"No, he just told me he would be back." Felicity said not taking her eyes from the monitor. The words didn't seem like a big deal to the men standing behind her, but to Felicity they brought a streak of relief in the dread that recently filled her heart.

 _Oliver Queen was covered in hot cereal and he didn't really mind it. It wasn't that hot, and the person who spilled it on him was too adorable to be upset with._

" _Alright Tommy." Oliver said as he wiped the cereal off of his shirt. "I think this settles it." he looked up to the giggling toddler in his high chair. "You've had food fights with your old man practically everyday this week, and I think it's only fair." Oliver dropped the napkin and dragged the high chair a bit closer to him. "Say dah-dah." little Tommy just kept laughing at his daddy, and Oliver couldn't help but smile. "C'mon bud, it's not hard. Daaaaah-daaaah."_

" _No one will ever say you're not determined." came the sudden voice of Katie who walked into the kitchen. "You might as well give up, because that boy's first words will be mama."_

" _No, me and Tommy have a little understanding." Oliver said before standing to his feet and placing a kiss to the top of the boys head. "He understands a lot is riding on this for his dad." he looked over to Katie and walked over, his hands instantly grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. "He knows I like to win, and he knows us guys have to stick together."_

" _Oh it's a guy thing, well then you're so going to win." Katie chuckled and Oliver simply shut her up as his lips met hers in a slow kiss that made her sigh in pleasure. "You know I think you'll probably have better luck with her." Oliver smiled pulling back slightly as the both dropped their heads to Katie's huge belly that pressed against Oliver's stomach. The man dropped to a knee to place a kiss on the woman's belly. They heard more laughing from behind them and turned to see little Tommy, now with the cereal bowl on his head._

" _I think you might be right." Oliver said with a shake of his head as he looked over to the boy in amusement. "Reminds me of me back in college." he turned back to Katie's belly and placed another kiss. "Take after your mother sweetie please."_

" _You know you've been here for a while." Katie said suddenly and Oliver stood to his feet in confusion. "You sure you don't have to go?" Oliver shook his head with a smile, bringing his arms around the woman once again._

" _This is where I should be." Oliver replied before once again meeting the woman's lips with his._

The cold wind blew past Ra's Al Ghul as he stood on the balcony of his room, staring at his snow covered land. A smile tugged at his lips as a memory of time long past drifted into his mind. Ra's rarely had memories of his family, but it would seem the face of the woman who recently joined his league seemed to stir up old memories he thought were forgotten. He knew it was her face. It was the face of his sister, and every time he looked at her, he can't help but get a flash of a memory of him and his sister when they were just children.

Minnah loved the snow. And in all honestly so did he. They would have snow fights, or just run around and it was the most fun either of them could have. For just a little while they forgot about about being poor children in their village, and just were having fun in the snow.

There was a knock on his door, pulling the demon from his thoughts. He turned his head slightly at the sound of his door opening, and instantly knew who had arrived. There was only one person here bold enough to come into his room without approval.

"Father." Nyssa said trekking across the room, to find her father on the balcony. The man didn't turn to his daughter, and that only irritated her even more. "Now can we talk about this?"

"About what, exactly?"

"You know what about!" Nyssa snapped angrily. "How could you not tell me that you had a sister, or that her daughter just so happens to be the bane of my existence." her father chuckled and Nyssa shook her head. "She is our family, how could ever let her be raised by those people who made her so weak."

"My sister had this scar." Ra's said a smile coming to his lips. "Right behind her ear. We were playing and she fell. We were supposed to be picking vegetables for dinner, so us running and telling our mother that Minnah had hurt herself while playing would've have only gotten us into even more trouble." he chuckled to himself at the memory. "So she made me promise to not say anything, but there was a lot of blood, I was not use to the sight of so much blood, and the only thing I wanted to do was tell our mother so she could make it better. The moment I even tried to go get our mother, she shoved me to the ground and told me that she was older, and knew better and that I would listen."

"You are the Ra's-"

"And you will not tell me who I know I am dear daughter!" Ra's snapped finally meeting his daughter's eyes. "I know who I am, and I also know who she was. She was the mother of a child that she would do anything to protect." Ra's turned back out to the snow covered mountains. "I put her at risk, and she saw it fit to leave."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Nyssa asks and Ra's sighs, because it is a question he has asked himself many times, especially after learning of his sister's death.

"Because I too did not completely understand the title bestowed upon me at the time. If I did my sister would never have left, and she would still be alive today." Nyssa watched her father for a moment, before turning out to the mountains as well.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now we are a family." Ra's replied looking over to his daughter. "Now you find a way to get along with her, because she is now under your care."

"Me? Why me?" Nyssa asked begrudgingly, and Ra's let out a chuckle. "She hates me, and I hate her."

"Well there you go, start with that." Ra's said before turning and walking back into his room. "How is she fairing this morning."

"Not a peep." Nyssa replied with a shake of her head. "She's lasted longer than I thought she would."

Breathing in, and breathing out had become this mantra that played over and over in Katie's head. If she kept hearing it, then she kept doing it and nothing else around her mattered. Nothing inside of her mattered. If she kept breathing, kept focusing on breathing, then she could successfully block out the pain that was currently radiating from her body.

She knew that just vowing her loyalty to the league wouldn't be easy. Knew that she would have to prove her loyalty with an array of tests that Ra's or Nyssa felt necessary. At the moment Katie stood barefoot in the freezing snow, holding two buckets that were filled with water, but she's sure they're ice now.

"Why haven't you tried to run yet?" came the annoying voice of her cousin. "At least then when I killed you, my father would understand." Katie didn't respond, still focusing on the air coming and going out of her lungs. "My father asked me to release you from your test, and invite you in for breakfast." Katie simply let the buckets fall to the snow before turning and walking back inside the fortress, not even looking in Nyssa's direction.

Katie found herself in a her dark bathroom, candles surrounding her as she sits in the large bath pool, her knees to her chest. It had been three days since she laid eyes on Oliver, three days since she's seen any of her friends, three days since she was just Katherine Robins.

She was now Nura, and she could feel it if that made any sense. The darkness that she thought she'd gotten rid of, seemed to move underneath her skin. It brought a tingling to her fingers whenever she held a weapon, caused a smirk to come to her face whenever she injured an opponent. Pain seemed to thrill her, and the taste of her own blood only fueled a rage inside of her that she didn't even knew she had.

Why hadn't she run yet? It would make sense. She got what she wanted. Oliver out of that ridiculous challenge that was set up for him to lose.

The truth was, Katie knew that he would never let her go. The demon now owned her and he'd kill anything that tried to take her away, even her. And so she was his. A child of the demon, and she would act as such.

When she was dressed, she found Ra's and Nyssa in the dining hall. The bright sun shown through the room, as if there were warmth on the other side of the windows.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Nyssa commented, but Katie moved to take her seat as if not hearing anything spoken. Once in her seat, Katie folded her hands on the table in front of her and just looked down to her empty plate.

"Acting as a prisoner only makes you a prisoner Nura." Ra's spoke and Katie didn't even lift her head to acknowledge him. "I could treat you as a prisoner. Put you in rooms that lock, and keep the sun from your face. Is that what you want?" Katie took a deep breath, before finally lifting her head and meeting the man's eyes. "This is your family. Our blood is in this room, that should give you some sense of solace, shouldn't it?"

"Are my tests finished?" Katie asked randomly and Ra's let out an impatient sigh. "Have I proven my loyalty to you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I really would like to get to the reality of this place. I want to get to the moment where you stop pretending it's all family meals, and friendly conversations." Katie stood to her feet, her eyes glaring over to the man. "I may share your blood, but you are not my family." Ra's stood to his feet as well, but Katie didn't budge or even flinch away. For so long she held so much fear for the man in front of her, and yet in this moment, something else took over. Something that even she didn't quite understand.

"You're just like her." Ra's mused out loud and Katie looked at him in confusion. The demon, moved his chair back, and moved closer to Katie, who didn't cower away. "It would be in your best interest to understand the choice you've made for your life." He moved to stand right in front of her, so he towered over her. "There will be order in my league, and there will be respect." his hand was suddenly wrapped around her throat, squeezing just enough to stop the air from making it to her lungs.

"Kill me." she ground through her teeth as she struggled to breathe. "Just do it." Ra's looked into the eyes of his niece, and sighed. He remembered the moment those exact words came out of the mouth of his sister, and also remembers the sick feeling that stirred in his belly upon hearing them. But at this moment, years long past, whatever that feeling was had long died.

"One day you are going to thank me." Ra's replied releasing her throat before turning and returning to his seat. "You will sit and you will eat with your family." there wasn't any options or second meanings behind his words. Katie glared at the man who simply began eating. She wished she had the courage to truly disobey him, but she had the feeling she'd regret it later, and so she dropped back to her seat before grabbing a piece of bread.

 _The moment was completely perfect. Oliver held a sleeping toddler in his arms who tinkered himself out after a exciting game of hide and seek. Oliver simply mused down to the sleeping child, instantly spotting features from himself and the child's mother._

" _He has your eyes." Katie whispered from her spot beside Oliver, her head on his shoulder._

" _He does that thing with his nose when he sleeps." Oliver whispered back noticing the boy slightly scrunching his nose ever so often. "Just like his mom." the man turned and placed a kiss on Katie's forehead._

" _You know you can't stay here forever, Liver." Katie said suddenly and Oliver turned as the woman looked up to meet his eyes. "Perfection is only fantasy and there is danger in letting a fantasy take this much control." Oliver turned away, his eyes going back to the child and a smile tugged at his lips._

" _Why would I ever want to leave?" Oliver muttered. "Here I have everything I've ever wanted." he looked back over to Katie. "Here I have you, and him and-" he smiled again looking down to her belly. "And her." he once again met his wife's eyes. "Why would I leave?" Katie simply sighed before once again dropping her head to Oliver's shoulder._

Bruce stood staring up to the many monitors in his lair, his eyes scanning each and everyone of them as they showed satellite images from the mountain in Nanda Parbat and the surrounding areas. He'd been at it for hours, trying to find something. Twelve hours had gone by, and it was late the next night, but he was still standing there in hopes that something would pop out at him.

"Where the hell did you go Oliver?" Bruce muttered to himself, when the security alarm suddenly began to blare. He quickly turned, rushing over to his security monitor before typing in a few keys. Suddenly security footage from the shipping yard began playing, and Bruce just groaned at the sight of Malcolm Meryln. "You must want to die." Bruce typed a few keys to open the door to his lair, before grabbing his gun and aiming it toward the door. The moment Malcolm took the last step into the lair, and looked up to Bruce, he chuckled.

"You know guns are just so barbaric." Malcolm replied, and Bruce didn't say anything as his eyes looked to the large bag the man held on his shoulder.

"I assume that you've given up on life, and that you showed up here so I could finally do everyone a favor, and just kill you." Bruce said and Malcolm shook his head before unzipping the bag. Bruce gripped the gun a bit tighter, just as Malcolm pulled out a bloody sword and placed it on a nearby table. "What the hell is that?"

"You know what it is." Malcolm replied, and Bruce glanced up to the man before sitting his gun down and walking over to look at the sword. "Ra's symbol to all who dare cross him."

"Is it-"

"Oliver's blood? Yes it is." Malcolm replied and Bruce looked up to the man with a darkened glare. "And you seem surprised. I have to say I had no doubt that Oliver challenging Ra's-"

"There was no battle." Bruce muttered glancing back down to the sword, before turning and walking off.

"What do you mean there was no battle?" Malcolm asked watching as Bruce searched for something. "He challenged the demon, and by league law-"

"Ra's must comply and let the man fight for his life." Bruce said grabbing a a first aid kit and pulling out a pair of gloves before going back over to the sword and taking a small sample of the blood on the slide and taking it over to one of his machines and inserting it.

"Exactly." Malcolm said.

"League law also states that the law can be challenged by a member of the league." Bruce replied his back toward the man. "And then Ra's could in turn show mercy and forgive all crimes he feels against him."

"No one in the league is bold enough to the question-" Malcolm stopped talking because it hit him. "Katherine." Bruce sighed and glanced over to the man. "She vowed her allegiance to the demon in exchange for Oliver's life." Malcolm narrowed his eyes because he knew he was still missing something. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would he do it? Why is her loyalty more important then getting justice for the league?"

"You should go now Malcolm." Bruce said before turning back to his computer. "You're poking a very big bear with sharp teeth." Malcolm stood there for a couple of more moments, but knew he wouldn't get any more answers from the man, and so he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Bruce stood waiting, impatiently, for the blood test to finish verifying what he thinks he already knows. This was Ra's sword, and anyone who finds themselves lucky enough to be on the other end usually never lives long to talk about it. Bruce currently had mixed emotions about the entire thing, because on one hand Oliver possibly being dead could have repercussions for so many people, and this city. But on the other hand, if Bruce can prove that Ra's broke the deal with Katie, he may be able to use that to get her out of Nanda Parbat.

 _Oliver looked down to the sleeping child in his crib, sleeping peacefully. He let his fingers run over the boy's blonde curls with a sigh of content. There was a sudden crash from somewhere and Oliver glanced over his shoulder._

 _"Twinkie?" he said, but there was no response. He looked back down to the boy before slowly walking out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "Twinkie, where-"_

 _"Oliver!"_

 _That was the blood curdling scream of his wife, and the moment it met his ears, Oliver was off. He ran down the hall, practically skipping down the stairs. He only stopped when he reached the living room that was now filled with men in dark clothing. Two of them held Katie who was now on her knees crying, as another stood beside her with a sword at her throat._

 _"Let her go." Oliver grit, taking a single step forward, but the sword against Katie's neck only seemed to deepen causing a whimper from the woman. "Katie, just stay calm. You're going to be alright."_

 _"Oliver." Katie cried. "The baby." Oliver looked down noticing the blood pooling around her knees._

 _"Let her go!" Oliver practically pleaded taking another step forward, only for two of the league to grab his arms and push him back against the wall. He tried to pull free, but it was no use. "Please just let her go. I'll give you whatever you want, whatever I'll-" his pleas fell upon deaf ears because in just a blink of an eyes, the sword against Katie's neck jerked back, and she fell forward, blood quickly pooling around her. "No!" He jerked trying to pull free, trying to get to her, but he couldn't move. He looked back up to the masked man, the only thing visible is eyes, as he held the sword that was now dripping blood. "I'm going to kill you."_

 _"No." a familiar voice said coming from the person behind the mask. Oliver stared in confusion as they reached up and pulled the mask from their face, and Oliver's eyes went wide._

 _"Katie-" Oliver stood totally confused, his eyes looking down to find that Katie was no longer lying on the floor and that the men once holding his arms had also mystically disappeared._

 _"Look at me Oliver." Katie said and Oliver turned his eyes to her. "Really look at me." she glanced down to the black, league clothing she wore that was stained with blood. She lifted her head, meeting his eyes and sighed. "You've been here too long, and it's time to wake up and find me." She stalked over to him, placing herself right in front of him. "It's perfect here, but out there it's not. I know how alluring this place is, but fantasy can never be real." Oliver dropped his head, but Katie placed her hands on the sides of his face and lifted his eyes back to hers. "Unless you make it real, and you can't do that from here." Katie's hands slid to Oliver's chest, as his hands moved to cup her face._

 _"This is possible." Oliver whispers, his eyes searching hers, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as possible._

 _"This is very possible." Katie replied with a smile. "Now kiss me, and then get to work." a smile tugged at his lips, before he captured hers with his own. Oliver knew this wasn't real, knew this was all some fantasy created in his mind, and yet he wouldn't pull away. He wouldn't pull himself from her lips that felt so real, from the emotions inside of him that he knew were real. Soon he wouldn't have a choice._

Oliver's eyes flew open, the dream still so fresh in his mind that he could still feel Katie's lips against his. His heart raced as his eyes began looking around the unfamiliar room. The walls were made of wood, so he instantly knew it had to be some sort of cabin.

"Don't move. You'll pull out the sutures." A familiar voice spoke, and Oliver turned his head to see another ghost from his past the he didn't expect. "Oliver."

"Tatsu." Oliver replied still in slight disbelief. "How-"

"I asked her to come." Maseo walked into view, and Oliver lifted his eyes to the man. "So she could bring you back to life."

"Katie." Oliver muttered still too weak to even hold his head up. He drops his head, and closes his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "I have to-"

"There is nothing you can do for her in this state." Tatsu said and Oliver opens his eyes once again to look over to her. "You must get well. Only then will you be able to even attempt to help your beloved."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the wait, and the kinda short chap, but I still really liked this chapter. Especially Oliver's fight between reality and fantasy..life and death. It was fun to write, but sad as well because in honesty, the longer he stayed, the closer he got to death. I'm glad he found his way out.

 **Review Replies:** : That would be awesome, but not the direction I'm going with. Ra's wanting Katie in the league has nothing to do with her fighting ability or her leadership potential. His motives are going to be surprising. We're going to see a bit of a different side of Ra's.

Shutup and Read2: I'm glad you're liking it. As to answer your request, Nura is Katie's arabic league name. It means, "Light" which is totally ironic given who the League is. She never liked it because of the simply fact that Ra's had given it to her, and she always felt darkness when she was with the league. Nura seems to be that dark part of her that exists in the league, and we're going to see how that's going to effect her in later chapters.

: Oh, I'm so glad you liked it and yeah Katherine Robins is still alive, and we see that more as Katie rebels against Ra's and his rules. But Ra's doesn't like opposition, he pushes and pushes until he gets what he wants. The question will become will Katie be strong enough to push back.

 **Thanks so much to everyone and their support.**

 **I do really hope you're enjoying the story and having just as much fun reading this as I am writing it.**

 **And now for your sneak peek**

 _"Where is Oliver?" Katie asked taking another step forward._

 _"You should return to your quarters Nura." Ra's said dismissively, and Katie let out another heavy breath before taking another step forward._

 _"Tell me where he is!" Katie demanded, something that never happened to the man standing in front of her. Ra's quirked a brow, before closing the distance between them, now towering over her._

 _"You will learn your place here!" Ra's ordered dropping his head, so his face was just inches away from hers before wrapping his hand around her throat. "Blood or not, you will respect me as the person who is and shall always be the sole reason air makes it to your lungs."_

 _Katie's glare was hard, as she tried not to think of the hand around her throat slowing the oxygen to her lungs._

 _"If you killed him, then you should kill me right now." she spoke as his grasp around her throat tightened._


	12. Home Sweet Hell

**Chapter 12**

 **Home Sweet Hell**

 _"You make choices every day, and almost every hour,_

 _that keep you walking in the light or moving away toward darkness."_

 _Henry B. Eyring_

* * *

Katherine Robins was scared. She'd been at the fortress in Nanda Parbat for a couple of days, and it was strangely becoming almost comfortable. She had a routine, and she didn't feel the need to constantly look over her shoulder. Sure she missed her friends, and her life as just a doctor. And sure she didn't sleep because it was at night when her mind filled with thoughts of Oliver and how much she wished she was with him. Katie took solace in knowing that her decision to leave Starling and join the league was a necessary sacrifice. Maybe she wasn't a hero, maybe she would never be, but for one moment she was able to do some good for the man she loved and the city that was her home.

At the moment, Katie sat with her eyes closed, legs folded on the the floor as she kept her breaths slow, easy, and yet there was only one thing on her mind.

"I really want a Big Belly burger with cheese, right now." She said opening her eyes and turning to the woman beside her who didn't even open her eyes. "Extra pickles, no onions and lots of ketchup."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because Nyssa, even though I hate everything inside and outside of you, you're the only one here that even talks to me." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Well besides your dad who just doesn't seem like the kind of person I can have a conversation with."

"And I do?" Nyssa asked finally opening her eyes and turning to the woman. "I usually fantasize about slitting your throat, or cutting out your tongue ninety five percent of the time I'm with you."

"Really?" Katie asked turning away from the woman. "That's weird, because I usually fantasize about snappy your neck, or repeatedly stabbing you like ninety five percent of the time I with you." Katie turned back to the woman with a furrowed brow. "What do you think it means?"

"Probably that you should stop talking to me, and always carry a weapon with you." Nyssa replied before standing to her feet and heading out of the meditation room. Katie shook her head before standing to her feet as well and walking over to the large window to look out at the snow.

 _Katie stood, surrounded by nothing but sand for as far as her eyes could see. When Lyla picked her up, the pair didn't say much until the car dropped them off in the middle of nowhere._

" _Alright, we're alone." Katie said once the car was gone. She looked over to Lyla who was typing something on her phone. "What the hell was Waller thinking, sending me to that place?"_

" _No, what were you thinking when you decided to leave?" Lyla asked. "Do you know the shit storm Waller had to clean up so there wasn't some nationwide terror alert for one Katherine Robins?"_

" _They locked me in a room, and wouldn't let me go. They wanted answers to questions I didn't have, and me telling them I knew nothing didn't seem like an option. They weren't going to let me go."_

" _Katie, you are a kidnapped woman in a warring country where trust can only be earned. There have been too many instances of people just like you, who look like you, who have been corrupted by the terrorist organizations that are lurking all over the place. You were supposed to stay steadfast, and they would've let you go."_

" _Well it didn't feel like it!" Katie snapped angrily. "Something more was going on there. Something you might not know about, hell something Waller might not know about, but something has the American government scared, and I just got the feeling that it was going to take a long time for them believe anything I was telling them." Lyla shook her head before glancing back down to her phone. "What now?"_

" _Now we have to figure out how to get you back to the United States without causing a national crisis." Lyla replied when her phone suddenly rang. She quickly answered and Katie watched the woman closely. "Yeah, we're here. Where's our ride?" Lyla turned when she heard the distant sound of spinning propellers. Katie lifted her eyes as well at the nearing helicopter. "Yeah I see it." Lyla glanced down to her watch. "I understand." the woman ended the call before turning back to Katie._

" _What's happening?" Katie asked walking over to the woman._

" _Now we're going to smuggle you out of the country." Lyla replied and Katie scoffed._

" _That's what you should've done in the first place!" Katie countered as the helicopter landed. "How is this happening."_

" _Well you're going to have some help from a friend." Lyla replied as the women turned as the door of the helicopter slid open, and off hopped a young man who had to be in his mid twenties._

" _I don't know him." Katie muttered over to Lyla._

" _No, but he knows you." Lyla replied as the man walked over. "You're late."_

" _My watch is broke." the man said holding up his watch before turning to Katie. "You must be the woman of the hour. You know you're not what I imagined when he described you to me."_

" _Excuse me?" Katie asked glancing over to Lyla, before turning back to the man. "Who the hell are you?"_

" _Friend of a friend." the man replied before holding out his hand to her. "Bruce sent me."_

" _Bruce?" Katie asked in confusion. "Why would he—wait, seriously who are you?"_

" _Well shake my hand and I'll tell you." the man replied and Katie rolled her eyes before grabbing the man's hand and giving it a firm shake. "Dick Grayson. and like I said, Bruce sent me bring you home."_

There were multiple voices speaking from the hall that pulled Katie from her thoughts. She turned and walked out of the mediation room, where members of Ra's league seemed to be quickly moving, all with weapons in tow. Curiosity got the best of her, and so she followed in an effort to find out what was going on. As she walked, a familiar voice caught her ear and she turned to see Ra's throne room. When she walked over she saw Ra's speaking with Nyssa, but the moment his eyes saw her, he quickly stopped.

"What's going on?" Katie asked walking in. " Why does it look like you crazy soldiers are going off to war?" She looked between Nyssa and Ra' who didn't immediately answer.

"Don't worry yourself with business of the league." Nyssa spoke glancing over to her father before turning back to Katie. "Your loyalty is still in question, and until it's not, you are to remain dreaming of hamburgers." Nyssa once again glanced over to her father, before stalking out of the room.

"At what part of my training do you take my soul?" Katie asked watching the retreating form of the demon's daughter. She turned back to Ra's who walked over to take a seat at his throne. "No offense, but your daughter really needs a hard kick to her ass."

"You know I did hear she refused to spar with you." Ra's replied with a light chuckle. "She said she thinks she'd get to close to killing you and she probably wouldn't stop herself."

"Or she's scared I'll beat her." Katie replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "What's happening?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Well you're the league of assassins. That many men with that many weapons, usually means someone's going to die." Katie replied. "I'm here, apparently apart of this league. I would like to know what the hell is happening around me."

"Well this being my league, my men, my weapons, you will know what I want you to know." Ra's replied simply. "My daughter was right. At the moment, the dealings of my league are none of your concern, so you will stay out of it." Katie stared at him for a moment, studying him and a smirk came to his face as he watched her. "I want to show you something." he stood to his feet and climb down the few steps, past Katie toward the door. Katie stood there for a moment, before turning to follow after the man.

Katie walked in silence down the dark halls, that were illuminated by flickering torches against the walls. She glanced over to Ra's, who kept his eyes forward, not even sparing a glance in her direction.

"Where are you taking me?" she finally decided to ask. He didn't reply, when they appeared outside of a door. The man glanced at the door for a moment, before reaching for the hand and pushing it open. Katie followed the man inside, instantly struck with how this one room seemed so out of place in this dreary fortress. Walking further inside, Katie let her eyes wander over how the light seemed to bring out the colors that were all around the room. This room had life, something she didn't expect from anything in this place."Whose room is this?"

"This was the room of my dear Minnah." Ra's mused as he glanced around the room as well. He can't even remember the last time he'd stepped foot in here, and now that he did, he was once again struck with memories of a time long forgotten. Or at least that's what he thought. Katie glanced over to the man, seeing something else she didn't expect. There was a softness in the demons eyes, making him seem momentarily unfamiliar.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katie asked and the man turned to her. "Did you think me seeing this would make me happy about being here, because it's the opposite. She left-"

"No, she ran." Ra's interrupted and Katie once again seen the darkness behind the man's eyes. "She was foolish and weak and I brought you here to show you that you will be better. I will make you better." he glanced around the room once more before turning to Katie. "Get changed, and come to the war room." he didn't wait for her reply before he was turning and stalking out of the room.

Katie stood there alone for a few more moments, glancing around the room unable to shake the feeling of her mother's presence around her. She shook off the thought before leaving room to get changed.

Oliver's eyes snapped open from yet another nightmare. Every time he closed his eyes, he hoped he'd find the fantasy that felt so real. He only found the nightmare, which happened to be memories of standing on that mountain watching Katie walk away from him before he turns and is suddenly stabbed by the demon and pushed off the cliff to his death.

Oliver grimaced as he sat up, and stood to his feet. He saw Tatsu standing near the window, and slowly walked over. She glanced over to him and sighed, before grabbing a cup and bringing it to him.

"Drink this." she spoked, and Oliver took the cup glancing inside skeptically.

"More herbs?"

"Penicillin." she replied and the man simply nodded before sipping the bitter drink. "For the infection."

"You saved my life." Oliver said looking over to the woman.

"The snow and cold helped." Tatsu replied with a light smile. "And your will to live. You should be dead." she watched as Oliver took another sip from the cup. "But I figure something had to be keeping you here." he glanced over to the woman. "It's her ,isn't it? The woman you once told me about." Oliver dropped her eyes to the cup. "She's the reason you didn't want to wake up."

"I think I was trapped." Oliver replied looking back over to Tatsu. "In this place in my head I had no desire to leave."

"Why did you?" Tatsu asked and Oliver shook his head.

"It was her. A piece of her that's always in my head telling me the things I don't want to hear, but she says them anyway." Oliver replied with a slight chuckle. "She told me that I still had work to do, that I needed to wake up and find her." the door to the cabin opened, and in walked Maseo carrying logs for the fire, he glanced over to Oliver as he sat them down.

"You're in no condition to stand." Maseo said.

"Then help me." Oliver replied, taking a slight step, the pain still coarsing through his body. Maseo took a step forward, bringing an arm around the man, before helping him to a nearby chair.

"I'm glad you stayed." Oliver replied slightly grimacing as he sits. "

"Then you'll be disappointed." Maseo replies. "When the storm passes, I'll return to Nanda Parbat."

"Maseo... If Ra's finds out that you saved me, betrayed him... He's going to kill you." Oliver warned.

"Don't waste your breath for worries on me. Your concern should be for your home, and what has become of it in your absence." Maseo replied, before turning and heading for the door.

"Wait." Oliver speaks and the man stops and looks back over to him. "Katie-"

"Katherine is dead." Maseo declares, and Oliver looks to the man in confusion. "She is Nura now. His Nura. There is no saving her." with that the man, turns and walks back out to the cold winds.

"He's wrong." Oliver speaks, turning to Tatsu. "She wouldn't-" he shakes his head, not wanting to believe that Katie could fall under the influence of the demon. "I have to get her out of there."

"That is easier said then done." Tatsu replies walking over to the seat in front of him. "Ra's Al Ghul and his league are very hard to penetrate. If he is keeping her as protected as I believe, then you'll never even get close to her."

"There has to be a way." Oliver said refusing to give up hope. "I'm not letting her spend her life in that hell."

Bruce Wayne was at an impasse. Malcolm Meryln came to his hideout, handed him a bloody sword, and every blood test he ran, gave the same results. That blood was Oliver's. He didn't want to believe it, but all the evidence was pointing to one thing. Oliver Queen was dead.

Bruce wasn't overly fond of the guy, never had been, but he respected him. Respected his dedication to his city, and his drive to fight. Plus Bruce knew Oliver's death would change so much, he didn't even know how to tell the others. Bruce knew that drawing this out was not the way to do this, so he stood to his feet about to leave, when suddenly a ringing stopped him. He walked over to one of the monitors, and saw the familiar name, before answering the video call.

"Hello Alfred." Bruce spoke, turning to the larger screen that showed the familiar aged face of his closest friend. "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in awhile. I've been busy."

" _Well I figured as much. How are you fairing with this Brick fellow?"_ Alfred asked, and Bruce stared in confusion unsure what the man was talking about. _"You don't know?"_

"Know what?"

" _Danny Brickwell. The news is reporting that he just kidnapped three of the city's aldermen from city hall."_ Alfred replied and Bruce turned away. " _Sir_ -"

"I guess first things first." Bruce replied turning back to Alfred. "You said his name was Danny Brickwell?" Bruce turned and began typing away.

 _"Yes, and he seems like a horrible fellow."_ Alfred replied and Bruce watched as the results began to load on the man. He clicked on the latest news report, which had a perfect image of what looked like the arsenal and the canary fighting off a couple of guys.

"What the hell?" Bruce muttered watching the blonde haired woman fighting. He instantly knew it wasn't Sara. The woman didn't move like Sara. He inched in closer to the screen trying to identify the impostor.

 _"Is everything alright sir?"_ Alfred asked, and Bruce turned to the man.

"I think I've been too distracted to see that Starling really is in need of some serious help." Bruce said with a shake of his head. "I have to go Alfred, I'll call you soon."

 _"Oh, sir there was something else I meant to tell you."_ Alfred spoke, as Bruce was already slipping on his jacket.

"Can it wait, I'm in a hurry." Bruce replied turning back to the butler who simply sighed.

 _"If it must."_ Alfred replied with a nod, before watching as Bruce hurried away.

Bruce arrived at the club, finding the group of people he'd been searching for. He slipped inside unnoticed.

"I was wrong when I said Oliver's mission was over, because it's not just Oliver's mission anymore, it is ours." Felicity said, her eyes looking between John, Roy and Laurel. "It's our home that is under attack. For all we know, Oliver could be dead and Sara certainly is. But there are people that are still alive. People who need us."

"I couldn't agree more." Bruce spoke, and all eyes turned to him. "So that case you guys were working on. How's that going?"

"Have you had any luck finding Oliver?" Felicity asked with hopeful eyes to Bruce. They figure the man had been MIA for the past couple of days because he had something. "What?"

"Right now Oliver isn't here. And because he isn't here, because the Arrow isn't here, some guy has found it in himself to try to take over this city." Bruce said taking a step forward. "Right now the focus needs to be on taking care of this city." Bruce turned his eyes back to Felicity who looked as if she wanted to cry, but she held it in, and just nodded. "First we need to find those Aldermen." Everyone simply nodded before heading for the basement.

Ra's stood up high on the second floor of the war room, staring down to magnificent sight of his Nura swiftly swinging her sword, and dodging hits from a team of four men. There was a small smile on his lips at the sight, that quickly left the moment he felt the presence behind him.

"Your boldness will forever puzzle me." Ra's spoke before standing a bit straighter and turning to the face he hadn't seen in years. "Death looks well on you old friend."

"We had a deal Ra's. One I thought we both understood. I let you have her, I let you put a fight inside of her, but that was your only job. I did not bring her here so you could try to turn her into one of your mindless murderers." Jacob said.

"Such strong words for the man whose hands are forever stained in crimson." Ra's said with a slight chuckle, before turning back to witness the fight.

"Grace would not want this." Jacob spoke and Ra's felt his blood run cold at the name.

"My sister would want to be alive right now." He grit through his teeth. "But alas, it shall never be, because you could not protect her just as I said you would not." he turned back to the man. "There was absolutely no way I was going to allow you to do the same with her child."

Jacob took a slight step forward, but stopped himself as he released a frustrated sigh and once again met the man's eyes.

"She won't ever be yours." Jacob replied with a shake of his head. "You may have been able to worm your way into those men to make them think that you're this messiah, but she will see through it. Just like Grace-"

"You will not speak that name in my presence!" Ra's snapped angrily. "Minnah Al Ghul was a fierce, and cunning warrior, and you will honor her death by referring to her by her true name." he turned back to the fight below. "Nura will remain here-"

"Until she finds out you broke the code of the league and killed Oliver." Jacob spoke, his eyes never leaving the back of the man's head. "You agreed to spare his life in exchange for her allegiance. You broke a code that you'd kill to protect." Ra's still refused to face him.

"You're not going to tell her." Ra's spoke. "You're too afraid to face the child you abandoned. Tell me Jacob, is that something you think my sister would've wanted." Jacob suddenly had the urge to grab the gun at his waist and just fill the man with so many holes, that not even the pit could bring him back. "This shall be the last time your feet step anywhere on these grounds. You will never come near her, you will never make contact with her. You are not her father. She is now a child of the demon."

"You think I came here to save her?" Jacob asked, and Ra's lifted his head turning back to the man. "C'mon Ra's you and I both know that it's only a matter of time before this blows up in your face. When she finds out you killed Oliver, you're gonna witness the Grace inside of her. That part of her mother that scared even the demon."

Ra's lifted his hand, and suddenly two of his league walked in, coming up beside Jacob.

"Remember you only live because I see fit for it to be." Ra's spoke taking steps toward the man, bringing them close. "Do not make me regret that decision. Now go, and never look back." Jacob glared into the man's eyes before turning to leave. "She would've lived if she never left with you." Jacob stopped, but didn't turn around, because those words were enough to stir a darkness inside of him that he thought he had a cap on. "I will not make that mistake with Nura. I will make sure she is fully prepared for anything...even him." Jacob refused to say another word, before he simply leaves.

Ra's lets out a sigh, before turning and walking back over to witness the fight below. He arrives in time to see Katie standing, her sword held firmly in her hands, it's sharp tip on the jugular of one of his men as the other lay unconscious on the floor. He watched her closely, her breaths fast and jagged.

"Do it!" he orders and Katie lifts her eyes to him for a moment before looking back down to the man for just a few moments, before tossing her sword to the ground. The moment she did, the man tried to jump to his feet, but Katie quickly slammed her elbow into his face knocking him unconscious. She walked into the middle of the sparring circle, the men lying motionless around her as she looks up to the demon.

"I'll take my punishment now." she said, and Ra's dark eyes bore into her for a moment before turning and disappearing out of sight.

Oliver sat in the cold cabin, his hand folded around the mug of tea Tatsu had given him. He felt her eyes on him and turned with a slight smile.

"You're afraid for her." Tatsu said and Oliver sighed with a shake of his head. "The pull of the league is strong."

"But she's stronger." Oliver replied confidently as he turned back to the woman. "She has always been the strongest person I know. She won't give into it." the door to the cab pushed open, and the pair turned to see Maseo rush in from the cold.

"The storm has passed." Maseo stated looking over to Oliver and Tatsu before walking over to grab his bags.

"Maseo, you don't have to leave. You can still have a life."

"Why do you assume I want one?" Maseo asked not even stopping as he headed for the door.

"Because I know you and this isn't who you are." Oliver replied, his eyes following the man. Oliver soon realized the reality of his argument. How he too sacrificed the life of Oliver Queen, so he could live the one he believe he was suppose to live. Oliver turned away, suddenly struck with a flash of the dream he so desperately wished he could get back to.

"I love you." he heard Tatsu declare, and Oliver turned just as the woman kissed Maseo. He turned away from the private moment, but turned back to see Maseo ease away, his head tilted as if listening to something.

"Maseo?" Oliver spoke.

"They've found you." Maseo replied turning to Oliver who stood to his feet.

Breathe in, breath out was once again a mantra Katie found herself repeating as she stood in the freezing winds outside of the fortress holding two buckets filled with water. She figured the demon was running out of ideas.

She kept her eyes closed, making sure to focus on breathing. Her focus soon shifted when she heard the sound of nearing footsteps. She opened her eyes to see a figure in the distance, walking toward her. It wasn't until he was just a few feet away, could she tell who he was. He stopped in front of her, glancing between the two buckets she held, before turning back to meet her eyes that were on the bleeding scar on his neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked turning to meet his eyes as well. The man had only opened his mouth before he looked up to see Nyssa step from the fortress.

"Sarab, my father will see you now." the woman said, and Maseo didn't waste a moment before he was heading inside. "My father also has said that you can retire to your quarters for the night." Katie dropped the buckets and turned to Nyssa.

"How generous of him." Katie deadpanned walking around the woman back inside.

Katie walked into her room, and headed straight for the bathroom, only to stop when a familiar smell sifted passed her nose. She turned to see there sitting on the table near the window, a bag from Big Belly Burger. She cautiously walked over to the bag, peeking inside, only to be hit with the heavenly smell before she reached inside and grabbed the burger. She unwrapped the burger, that was now lukewarm, before taking a huge bite.

"Oh my god." she moaned in pleasure before embarrassingly, practically inhaling the burger. It was gone before she knew it, and so she started on the fries which didn't take long to eat. She somehow ended up sitting on the floor sucking the coke from her straw when her door opened. She looked up to see Nyssa looking down to her with a shake of her head. "Thank you." The demon's daughter just gave a nod before turning and leaving the room.

Nyssa walked down the dim lit halls. She wasn't quite sure why she even did it. She remembers the nights Sara would talk about the place, and it's burgers and how she desperately wanted one as well. Nyssa thought that maybe it was a sign from her beloved to try to give the woman, her cousin, an actual chance. Nyssa had been lost in her thoughts until she reached the throne room where she heard Sarab speaking with his father.

"...found him held up in a cabin, and when I confronted him, he attacked before running off." Sarab recounted. "The storm was too heavy, and hid his tracks."

"Oliver is alive?" Nyssa asked finally making her presence known. She glanced over to her father with wide eyes. "How is this-" she shook her head. "We must find him, and end him." Ra's remained silent, and Nyssa stalked toward him. "Father!" the man simply held up up hand, and Nyssa dropped her head.

"Thank you Sarab." Ra's spoke turning back to the man. "Check in with our man in Starling on the status of Mr. Merlyn." Sarab simply nodded before turning and leaving the pair.

"Father-"

"Where is Nura?" Ra's asked and Nyssa let out a low sigh.

"I sent her back to her room. I didn't want her to overhear the fact that Oliver Queen could still be alive, when he was never supposed to be killed in the first place." Nyssa replied as she moved in closer to her father. "Father, all your plans banked on Oliver staying dead."

"And now he is not." Ra's replied turning back to his daughter. "I think I may have underestimated Mr. Queen." Nyssa simply stared at her father, before watching him walk over to the window, and look out. She didn't know what else to say, and so she turned and left.

Katie's nights in this cold, dark fortress usually began sitting by the window, and looking up the moon. Her thoughts were usually of Oliver. She actually expected him to try and save her by now, but maybe he realized that her getting out of here was impossible. She didn't know if she liked that fact or if she was actually a bit disappointed by it. There was a light knock at her door, and Katie turned with a quirked brow before standing to her feet and walking over.

When she opened her door, she found that there was no one standing there. She glanced down both ends of the hall, before looking down to the floor and noticing an envelope. Katie reached down, picking up the note before kicking her door closed and walking back inside to sit on her bed. She tore open the envelope, opening it wide before seeing a familiar diamond engagement ring. She picked it up, her eyes widened at the blood around the band. And just like that Katie seemed to remember who she was, and the place she now found herself. Katie gripped the ring in her hand, trying not to imagine the horrible possibilities this bloody ring symbolized. She jumped to her feet, because she knew there was one person who knew the truth.

Katie stormed down the hall, each step heavy and with purpose. She didn't stop until she walked into the throne room, where she found Ra's alone, standing near the window.

He must've heard the heavy breaths through her nose, or maybe he could just feel the anger radiating from her, but the moment he turned and looked at her, he just knew.

"Where is Oliver?" Katie asked taking another step forward.

"You should return to your quarters Nura." Ra's said dismissively, and Katie let out another heavy breath before taking another step forward.

"Tell me where he is!" Katie demanded, something that never happened to the man standing in front of her. Ra's quirked a brow, before closing the distance between them, now towering over her.

"You will learn your place here!" Ra's ordered dropping his head, so his face was just inches away from hers before wrapping his hand around her throat. "Blood or not, you will respect me as the person who is and shall always be the sole reason air makes it to your lungs."

Katie's glared was hard, as she tried not to think of the hand around her throat slowing the oxygen to her lungs.

"If you killed him, then you should kill me right now." she spoke as his grasp around her throat tightened. With a quick jerk, the demon pushed the woman so forcefully that she fell to the ground. She brought her hand to her throbbing neck and she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Oliver Queen is alive." Ra's declared and Katie kept an eye on him, looking for any indication that the words he spoke were a lie. "But it no longer matters, because you are no longer Katherine Robins, and it's time you realize that." Ra's lifted his head, as two of his men appeared. "I was hoping that this would happen naturally, but I see that you're going to need a little push." He gave a slight nod, and before Katie knew what was happening, the men each grabbed one of her arms, and began pulling her out the door. "The next time I see you, I'm sure you'll understand how things will work now."

Katie didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She made a deal, and there was no breaking it now. And so she let herself be pulled to a place unknown. Katherine Robins was scared. Her only solace came from the ring gripped tightly in her fist that she promises herself never to let go.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ah, don't hate me for the long wait. Real life really tinkers me out sometimes, but no excuses. This chapter was very interesting to write. Especially Katie slowly becoming comfortable in the life as member of the league, but in the blink of an eye, or should I say a sparkle of a diamond, and Katherine Robins finds her way back to the surface.

Oh, and this chapter also held a very...very important hint for the possible fourth story in this saga. Here's a hint, there was a reference to our next big villain.

 **Review Replies:**

**Adela:** I'm glad you liked the chapter! Oliver is getting better, and we're gonna see just how determined he is in the next chapter, and just how far he's willing to go to get to Katie.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Oh Bruce's billionaire tantrum was a very hilarious scene. And Swayne! I love that. I think I might steal it for the story lol. Bruce and Felicity are adorable. They really do try to hide their feelings for each other sometimes, but other times they are just so blatant and don't even care. At some point one of them is going to have to realize this...next chapter, you'll find out who. Felicity is the voice of reason, one of the strongest members on the team and doesn't even have to break a sweat. I agree, she does know lying risks division in their family, which I think she knows is probably gonna happen. Katie is not going to be a happy camper when the truth is revealed which is going to happening soon... A lot of readers were asking about when Oliver and Katie were finally going to get married, and when would Katie have a baby, and I think Oliver's dream was sort of my little gift to you guys. It was very sweet and even I wished it were real, but a fantasy like that can't be given, it has to be earned and Oliver awakened to do just that.

 **Guest:** I read your review and was like, "Crap, I should probably post a new chap" lol sorry for the wait!

 **And we're moving right along. Thanks for the love, and once again I'm sorry for slacking on my author duties, I'll do better, I promise. Thanks for all those who have added this story to your fav/follow lists, you're brave souls. And special shout outs to my lovely readers who leave such wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them, and love reading them so please keep them coming.**

 **And now for your sneak peak into the next chapter...**

 _Felicity shook her head, turning away from him._

 _"This big plan, the one where the bad guys and the good guys work together against a common enemy, the problem is, it takes time. She doesn't have time. She can't stay there with those people and expect to come out the other end still our Twinkie."_

 _"She's right." A voice spoke suddenly, and Bruce quickly brought an arm around Felicity, pulling her behind him. Both turned to see someone neither expected to see tonight or any other night. "Bruce, Ms Smoak."_

 _"That's-" Felicity pointed a finger to the man she'd believe was dead. "That's-" she turned to Bruce, still unable to vocalize the craziness suddenly in her head._

 _"This is a surprise Jacob." Bruce spoke, still with a protective arm around Felicity. "I'm usually talking to your errand boy."_

 _"I thought this is something I should do personally." Jacob replied walking past the pair toward the club. Felicity and Bruce shared a look before turning to follow after the man._


	13. Snow

**Chapter 13**

Snow

 _"All human wisdom is summed up in two words; wait and hope."_

 _-Alexandre Dumas_

* * *

There is just something peaceful about falling snow. It brings back memories of childhood, and an innocence that seems almost too hard to believe. Oliver sat in the back of a pick up truck, his eyes staring off the side as he watched the snow. After Ra's men attacked, there were no questions about the place being compromised, so there was really nothing left to do. He'd been away from home for too long, and if Maseo's warning about the happenings in Starling were valid, then Oliver just knew he had to get back. Tatsu was against it. She wanted him to rest a little longer, that a couple of days wasn't enough recuperation time from being near death. The thing is Oliver didn't have time to rest, or to take it one step at a time. His city needed him...Katie needed him, and those two thoughts alone were enough to push him into action.

Once the truck stopped, Oliver lifted his head to see an old rickety airplane. This was it. He was going home.

It was a series of unexpected and confusing events that all surrounded one Danny Brickwell. One man's need for power lead to a city being blackmailed by the monster. Danny Brickwell had forced the Mayor of Starling to make an order that cleared all the police from the Glades. With the addresses of every city elected official at his disposal, the mayor had no choice.

Brickwell thought he won...that a city where there was absolutely no one to save them. He thought that he could have the power.

That all changed one night.

Bruce Wayne, dawned as the infamous caped crusader, stood perched on top at his designated spot, staring down to a scene he didn't think he'd ever see in his life.

One man threatened Starling with intimidation and threats, and he thought since the police had stayed put like he wanted, then he'd won. Danny Brickwell didn't expect that practically the entire Glades would show up, armed and in the masses to fight for their city. And to be honest, Bruce couldn't quite believe it himself.

 _"Batman, are you in place?"_ came the voice Bruce wished wasn't in his head at the moment. It had been months since they ended their relationship, and yet just the sound of her voice is still too much of a distraction.

"You know you can call me Bruce." came the gravelly voice of the man.

 _"Well when you talk like you need a lozenge, I think I'll call you Batman."_ Felicity quipped. _"Do you have Brickwell in sights."_ Bruce held up his gun that he'd souped up for his nightly adventures. He gripped the gun, as he closed one eye, while the other one looked through the digital periscope that was attached.

"I don't have a clear shot." Bruce replied.

"Get em!" he heard Brick yell and soon, all hell broke loose as fighting erupted.

"I think I'm going to get closer." Bruce said standing up straight.

" _Bruce, no killing."_ Felicity warned and Bruce just couldn't help but to chuckle. _"I'm serious."_

"Don't worry, Ms. Smoak." Bruce replies as he takes a step up to the edge of the building "I know how to restrain myself." And with that the man jumped from the building, igniting the gliders of his cape.

Bruce lost sight of Brick in the fight. He dodged hits, and threw a couple of punches, trying to keep he eyes scanning the riot that was happening around him.

"Anyone have eyes on Brickwell?" Bruce asked before being tackled from behind. He easily evaded the coward, before giving a sharp kick to the gut. "Forget it." Bruce just strapped the gun to his back, and finally focused on the bastards attacking the people around him.

There was something different in the air, as a city of people who were so use to being saved, finally decided to stand up and save themselves, and against all odds, they were actually winning. Brick's men were getting knocked down, and staying down. Soon flashing lights in the distance let Brick's men know they were going to be outnumbered.

In the midst of the commotion, Bruce nudged Laurel and Roy's arms and they all slipped away before the police arrived. They all ended up back on the roof where they watched as police rounded up Brick's men and carted them away. They spotted a badly beaten Brickwell in cuffs being ushered by the police.

"Oh my god." Laurel spoke taking a step closer when someone she didn't expect to see climb on top of the police truck. "It's Oliver." They all took a step forward, to see that it was indeed Oliver, no the Arrow standing, perched looking down to the brave people of the Glades.

"I've been gone, and I'm sorry...sorry for what the city has had to endure in my absence, but you did endure it, and the evidence of that struggle is lying at my feet." Oliver looked down to the eyes of the people he vowed to protect. "You did not fail this city, and I promise I will not fail you by leaving it again." and without another word, Oliver rose his bow, and shot a grappling line to the building about before shooting up. The crowd lifted their eyes, but he was just gone.

"We should get back to the foundry." Roy suggested, figuring that's where they would find their reappearing friend.

When they arrived back to the foundry, Felicity jumped from her seat her eyes searching for Oliver, but not seeing him. She looked between her friends, hoping someone would tell her what's going on.

"Where is he?" Felicity asked looking between her friends. "Did he talk to you? Has he seen Katie? Wait, was Katie there?"

"Felicity." Bruce said taking a step forward, and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Calm down."

"I can't just calm down. I thought he was dead—" she looked over to the others. "We all thought he was dead, but now he's not and I think we deserve an explanation."

"Which I'm sure he's going to have when he gets here." Bruce replied before going off to change out of his suit. He had a feeling they were going to be waiting for a while.

Oliver stared up to the familiar door, working up the courage to just walk inside. He let his hand move across his sore ribs, glad the pain seemed to be lessening everyday. That's how he knew it was time to leave the cabin with Tatsu. . His city needed him and he would be there as much as he could. He knew it wouldn't be able to completely give himself to the hood, to just let it be his guide anymore. That was impossible when there was always a piece of him screaming to run to Nanda Parbat. But he would have to wait and think this through. He would also need to finally see the family he left behind. With a deep breath, Oliver reached forward and pushed open the door.

"Is my room still available?" Oliver walked in his eyes going right to his sister, but glancing over to the man sitting beside her. He'd only just a few hours earlier saw Malcolm about to kill Brick, but he was able to stop him.

"Oh, Oliver." Thea said, rushing over to hug her brother. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you?" she pulled from the hug, the relief of seeing his face showing in all her features. "Is Twinkie with you?"

"Uh, no." Oliver replied with a shake of his head. "She—I think she's doing something for the company overseas. At least that's what Felicity told me." he smiled at his sister. " I was in Bludhaven. Ran into an old friend of mine, things got-ahem- interesting, and I actually spent the past few weeks in jail."

"Jail, really Oliver? I thought you grew out of that." Thea said with a shake of her head. "You're supposed to be focusing on winning back Twinkie, not reverting back to that dumbass stage in your life." she noticed Oliver's eyes veer to Malcolm. "Ollie-"

"It's ok." Oliver's reassured, just as Malcolm stood to his feet and walked over with a open hand.

"Good to see you again, Oliver." Malcolm said, and Oliver simply shook the man's hand.

"I think I'm hallucinating, but thank you for being cool with this." Thea said with a small smile as she glanced between her brother and father. " I-I'm gonna make some tea and try to keep things zen." they watched as the woman turned and headed for the kitchen before turning back to one another.

"Thank you for not making this difficult for her." Malcolm spoke in hushed tones. He nudged his head across the room, and Oliver followed the man to the windows of the balcony. "I wasn't always like this, you know? Before Rebecca died, I was a good father."

"I remember." Oliver replies glancing over to his sister.

"Killing changes you. It takes away a piece of your soul, and you can never get it back again. Oliver, I know I wasn't there for Tommy, but-" Malcolm glanced over to Thea who stood preparing the tea.

"I see Thea as my chance for redemption."

"You turned my sister into a killer, and then you put her in the cross hairs of one of the most dangerous men on the planet. "

"And you won't believe me, but I did so with a heavy heart and expecting a different outcome." Malcolm said in his defense.

"Ra's is going to come for me, and he will learn the truth about Sara eventually." Oliver said and noticed the confusion on Malcolm's face.

"It would be harder for him now. Ra's is a die hard believer in the League's law, and he's already broken them once." Malcolm replied. "He knows there's is greater risk with attempting again." he turned away. "But you're right, if he comes for you, he'll come for me and Thea."

"That's why I have to kill him." Oliver declared and Malcolm turned back to him and could see something familiar in his eyes.

"You still have hope that you can have her back." Malcolm said, and Oliver simply looked away, back over to his sister. "Oliver, that place it does something to people. Changes them. Trust me I know. After all this time, I doubt any remnants of Katherine Robins is still alive."

"You don't know her." Oliver replies turning to the man.

"And from what I've learned recently, neither do you." Malcolm replied before reaching into his jacket and grabbing his phone, before swiping at something. "I may have gotten a bit curious about Katie's connection to the demon, and so I went to her loft."

"You broke into her place?" Oliver asked and Malcolm met his eyes with a shrug.

"She had a door, with a very fancy lock, but I was able to crack it and found something very interesting." Malcolm said, before handing Oliver his phone. Oliver looked at what looked like a picture of pages of a journal. "That's Grace's handwriting." Oliver looked back to the man. "Read the last line." Oliver dropped his eyes back to the screen, magnifying the letters, and couldn't believe what he'd just read. "She's his niece, so I'm pretty sure he's not going to let you have her without a fight." Oliver met the man's eyes once again. "She's his blood, and there's nothing the demon holds more dear then his blood. I don't know how you plan to fight him, when you couldn't beat him before."

"Well this time, I will have you to train me." Oliver declared and Malcolm saw the determination in his eyes and he had the small hope that this could work.

"Only the student has hope of defeating the master." Malcolm replied, just as Thea came over with the tea.

Felicity hated pacing. It always annoyed her when Katie would suddenly going into a fit of nervous pacing, but here she was, pacing away.

"Felicity-"

"I'm not going to sit, so just shut it Bruce." Felicity replied not stopping her stride.

"Felicity, I'm sure everything is alright." John said trying to reassure the woman, but it obviously didn't work. Suddenly they heard the sound of the door opening and they all turned to see the face that none of them thought they would see again. Felicity let a relieved sigh before walking over to hug her friend.

"It's ok." Oliver said hugging the woman. "I'm ok."

"Well according to Malcolm and the bloody sword he brought back, you're supposed to be dead." Bruce said walking over to the man.

"Well I was close." Oliver replied with a sigh as he looked to his friends. "Sorry I didn't reach out sooner. I wasn't exactly in a...cell service area." he walked over and shook the hands of John, and then Roy. "You saved the Glades." he found himself in front of Bruce with a hand held out to him, but the man didn't take it. "Well done."

"Well a bad guy was being bad, so we did what we do." Bruce replied still staring at the man, and Oliver realized that handshake wasn't coming and dropped his hand. "So yeah, Brick is in cuffs and about to be someone's wife, but we still have a problem."

"Katie-" Oliver said knowing the eyes on him were waiting for some news on the woman. "She's still in Nanda Parbat."

"I'm sorry." Felicity replied taking a step forward. "You've been alive and kicking and the first thing on your to do list wasn't saving the woman you love from the league of monsters."

"Felicity-" John tried to warn, but the blonde waved him off.

"Since we found out that Ra's wanted Katie, it was our job to make sure he didn't get her. He played a game, and he got her anyway, and everyone here knew that it was a possibility." Felicity moved to meet Oliver's eyes. "She went there, back to the hell that trapped her for so many years because there was only one person she would voluntarily go back for."

"Felicity, I'm the last person you need to explain what happened that day. I was there, I saw it, I heard her give herself up just to save me."

"So what's the plan?" Felicity asked. "How do we get her out of there?" Oliver dropped his head once again, because it was the question he'd asked himself the moment he saw her walk off that mountain.

"I don't know, but I'm working with Malcolm to-"

"whoa, I'm sorry, I think I may have just misheard you, because I know you didn't just say that you're working with Malcolm." Felicity said, and Oliver didn't even try to convince her otherwise. He knows how it looks, how bad it looks, but he was out of options.

"I need to know how to defeat Ra's, and Malcolm has information-"

"Bruce has information!" Felicity snapped pointing to the man who couldn't even give an opinion in the moment. He found that Felicity was saying all that needed to be said, but he couldn't help but seeing both sides of this argument. "Bruce has knowledge of Ra's."

"Malcolm trained with him longer." Bruce said finally and Felicity turned to him with wide eyes of betrayal. "I'm just saying he was able to get closer to the demon, to Nyssa to learn more about him and way he moves, that I may not know."

"I can't believe you're behind this idiotic, bound to blow up in his face plan." Felicity said turning back to Oliver. "You're in this situation, Thea's in this situation, hell Katie is living with this monster because of what Malcolm did. There would be no problem if it wasn't for him." Felicity shook her head in anger. "She wouldn't-" she looked back up to Oliver. "What would Katie say right now, huh?" she took a step toward Oliver. "This plan that has you working with the man who has done nothing to deserve any trust."

"Katie's not here." Oliver said, the words stinging his tongue. They were true, and with every passing second, he could feel the emptiness inside of him growing because of her absence. "And I need her here and I don't care who I have to work with or what I have to do to make that happen."

Felicity stared at the man, before just shaking her head and turning to grab her jacket. She didn't utter a word before stalking out the back exit of the club.

"I will talk to her." Bruce said before turning and going after the woman. The woman was walking very quickly down the dark alley. So much so that Bruce had to run a little to catch up to her. "Felicity, just wait!"

"This is a bad idea!" Felicity snapped, finally stopping and turning back to the man. "I can feel it. I mean every time we've given Malcolm the slightest inkling of trust it just gets thrown back in our faces. I mean he's the reason Sara is dead, he made Thea a murderer, he's the reason Katie is being held prisoner."

"Every last one of those things is true, but it doesn't change where we are right now." Bruce spoke finally standing in front of the woman. "Ra's is going to come looking for Oliver, he's going to find out what Malcolm did and likely come after him and Thea. Oliver needs to be ready."

"And Malcolm is the one to do that?"

"Maybe, but I will be there. I will be there to watch that bastard and make sure he doesn't do anything that could burn us again." Bruce replied. "Right now we need all the help we can get." Felicity shook her head, turning away from him.

"This big plan, the one where the bad guys and the good guys work together against a common enemy, the problem is, it takes time. She doesn't have time. She can't stay there with those people and expect to come out the other end still our Twinkie."

"She's right." A voice spoke suddenly, and Bruce quickly brought an arm around Felicity, pulling her behind him. Both turned to see someone neither expected to see tonight or any other night. "Bruce, Ms Smoak."

"That's-" Felicity pointed a finger to the man she'd believe was dead. "That's-" she turned to Bruce, still unable to vocalize the craziness suddenly in her head.

"This is a surprise Jacob." Bruce spoke, still with a protective arm around Felicity. "I'm usually talking to your errand boy."

"I thought this was something I should do personally." Jacob replied walking past the pair toward the club. Felicity and Bruce shared a look before turning to follow after the man.

Captain Lance sat back in his chair after a pretty hectic night. There was still paperwork that needed to be filed, still witnesses that needed to be questioned, but he just needed five minutes to take a break. There was a knock on the door, and he looked up with a tired smile to see his daughter.

"I saw the news, and wanted to see for myself." Laurel spoke. "The Arrow really is back?"

"It would seem so. Brick is in lock up and so are his goons. The city is once again a little bit safer."

"You don't seem so excited." Laurel replied, walking over to take a seat.

"I spoke to your sister." Quentin said. He didn't notice his daughter slightly stiffen at the statement. "I don't know something seemed different about her."

"I'm sure she's fine." Laurel replied with a nod. "I mean it's Sara. Nothing can keep her down."

"Right." Quentin said with a nod as well. "Hey, you and Queen talk right?"

"Yeah, why, what's up?"

"No, it's just he's been MIA for a while, and so has the Doc."

"You think Katie may be with Oliver?" Laurel asked, and her father just shrugged.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling something's not right." Lance said with a shake of his head. Since finding out about Katie's secret life, Lance gets a bit more worried when he doesn't hear from her. "Maybe I'm reading too much into nothing." the man simply stood to his feet. "I should probably get back out there."

"Yeah, and I should get home." Laurel replied walking around to give her father a hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." the man replied, placing a kiss to the side of the woman's face, before watching her turn to leave.

The lair had never been so quiet. Even that mysterious buzzing sound that no one could find, seemed to have stopped as a team of heroes stared at the back of the living dead. Jacob stood staring at a costume in a display case. When he walked inside, there was no greeting, no pleasantries. He simply walked inside, and froze the room.

"This was a drunken idea." Jacob muttered to himself, as he let his eyes move over the Guardian suit that he'd actually picked out personally. "I felt death on the back of my neck, and knew it was coming for me. I couldn't just leave this city helpless." he finally turned to the dark eyes of Oliver Queen that hadn't moved from him since he walked inside. "And then I saw her picture, there on my desk."

"And you decided to destroy everything she was?" Oliver asked harshly.

"He won't answer that." Bruce stated, his eyes just as dark as Oliver's as he looks over to the man. "Not to you."

"Bruce is right. I have a lot of answers to give, but to no one in this room." Jacob replied.

"Just the daughter you've made think you're dead?" Felicity spoke, and suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth. She decided that she probably shouldn't say anything in this moment, but just couldn't stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

"I understand-"

"Why haven't you gotten her yet?" Oliver asked interrupting the man. "Why are you here, talking to us, and not there getting her far away from the bastard?"

"You can't." Bruce stated and Jacob turned to him. "You're in the same boat as we are. No way to get her out of there, so you're here."

"I would love to tell you why I'm here if there weren't so many interruptions." Jacob snipped before turning back to Oliver. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from Nanda Parbat."

"What?" Oliver asked with a shake of his head. "How could you—I'm not leaving her there."

"You want to save her, I understand, but I'm telling you that you can't save her. There is no plot or ruse that you can use that gets her out of there, because one thing will always be true."

"Ra's will come after her." John spoke, and Jacob turned to him with a nod.

"Right you are, Mr. Diggle."

"So with your logic, we just leave her there?" Oliver asked and Jacob let out a sigh.

"You're just like your father." Jacob said with a shake of his head as he turned back to the man. "You assume that you're needed at all to get her out of there."

"You mean she could get herself out?" Bruce asked and Jacob looked over to him. "How?"

"By proving to Ra's what everyone in this room knows." Jacob replied. "He wants another puppet on a string, but she will never be that, and once he realizes that, he will let her go."

"Ra's is persistent." Bruce countered and Jacob chuckled.

"Have you met my daughter?" Jacob asked with a shake of his head before turning back to Oliver. "I know your initial instinct is to try to save her, but this is one fight she has to get out of on her own. You're supposed to be dead, and if you walk in there you will be. Trust me-"

"Why should we do that?" It was Roy who surprisingly asked the question. He too decided to just stand and listen, since he doesn't know much about the man in front of him. Jacob turned to him at the question. "Why should we trust you?"

"You're right. You shouldn't trust me, Mr. Harper." Jacob said with a nod as he looked to the faces staring back at him. "Trust Katie. You all know what she is capable of." his eyes ended on Oliver who still had doubt written all over his face. "She is her mother's daughter after all." Jacob sighed solemnly as he always did at the memory of his departed wife. "I should go now." Jacob turned and didn't even wait for anyone to say anything before he was heading for the door.

"Wait!" it was Felicity Smoak once again, and the man stopped and turned to her. "I'm not afraid of you." she took a step forward, but Bruce caught her arm. She simply pushed him away. "You have absolutely no idea what thinking you were dead did to her. I'm not keeping this secret from her, so either it comes from you or it comes from me."

"And what if I were to say neither one of those choices works for me?" Jacob asked turning back to face the woman.

"I would say tough shit." Felicity replied folding her arms over her chest. "She needs to know the truth. She needs to stop blaming herself for why you're not here." Jacob stared at the woman who only stared with determination. He simply gave a nod before turning and leaving.

The room was silent, except for that annoying buzzing sound that once again came out of no where.

"That was kind of bad ass, Felicity." Roy said breaking the silence. All eyes turned to Oliver, who they all seemed to be waiting for the next move. "So do we just do nothing?" Oliver stood there, his eyes on the Guardians' suit , before he shook his head and walked off toward the stairs that lead to the bar.

Katie could see the flickering shadow of the single torch that was supposed to illuminate the room she was in. Her head lazily rests against her arms that were chained to the dirt floor, that she'd laid. It was a position that she was all too familiar with, since her last time here. It felt as if these walls had been her prison for years, but she's sure it's only been a couple of days. There was little food, and water was given sparingly. Blurry faces passed her often, but it was only his face that she could make out, no matter her state of delirium.

She had no idea the time of day, when the squeaky door to her prison opened, and heavy footsteps moved toward her. Soon water was tossed on her head jilting her to sit up. Arabic orders struck her ears, and she stood to her feet, before she was unchained and pushed out of the room. It had become some sick and twisted routine. She would fight, different members of the league, none she knew personally. The first couple of times she'd beaten her opponents, but the last couple, she'd all but given up. She was exhausted and had nothing inside of her to fight.

Katie was pushed into the fighting circle, falling to her hands and knees.

"How long does this usually lasts?" she asked through her dry throat. "How long does it take to beat the soul from someone."

"I'll be honest, it usually doesn't take this long." Ra's spoke from somewhere around her. "But I knew you would be different. So I think it's time I tried different." The doors once again opened and Katie turned her head to see her next opponent and she quickly stood to her feet.

"This is different." Katie spoke as she looked into the eyes of her next opponent. "So, fight to the death with my cousin." Nyssa simply smirked. "Who do you think he's rooting for?"

"Please just choose a weapon, so I can finally end your incessant voice, once and for all." Nyssa replied unsheathing her sword. Katie glanced around looking for Ra's who she knew was somewhere, watching.

"This doesn't make any sense." she spoke. "If having me here is so important to you, why have a fight between me and her."

"Maybe he's finally giving up on trying to save you." Nyssa replied with a smirk, and Katie turned to her with a quirked brow. "It's time to put an end to this chapter." Katie simply stared for a moment before turning and heading over to grab her sword. Her hands wrapped firmly around the handle before turning back to Nyssa, and they began circling.

"He wants to see which one us gives up first." Katie replied, her eyes watching the woman warily, waiting for a move. "It's going to be you." Nyssa swung her sword, and Katie met each swing with her own, before there was once again space between them.

"I've been training since I was a child. There is no way this fight ends any other way then me standing over your dead body."

"The burger. You got me a burger. It was not tactically necessary, it didn't benefit you at all."Katie replied, her hands still gripping her sword. "You may not like me Nyssa, but I am your family, and that means something to you." Nyssa once again swung her sword, and this time Katie had to roll out of the swing to miss it. She quickly jumped back to her feet, as Nyssa kicked up a foot striking her in the stomach. Katie stumbled back as Nyssa quickly moved to once again strike her again.

"You may share my blood, but you are nothing to me." Nyssa replied swinging her sword once again, only for Katie to meet the swing with her own. "I've hated you since the moment you opened your mouth. I will take pleasure in your death." Nyssa pushed the woman back, and with a sharp swing struck Katie's hand, knocking the sword from her hand. "You're not a warrior." Nyssa held her sword toward the unarmed woman. "You're weak, and I'm ashamed that we share blood."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Katie said, and without warning, she dropped, and slid a leg underneath Nyssa's feet knocking the woman on her back. Katie quickly kicked the sword from her hand, before placing her foot on the woman's neck. "Do you want to know your mistake, Nyssa?" The woman tried to pull free, but Katie kept her foot in the right spot, so that just a jerk could snap the woman's neck. "Hate is an emotion. There is no room for emotions here, not in this circle. You survive, and that happens by proving you're better, not by trying to win." Katie reached down and picked up Nyssa's discarded sword.

"You don't have it in you to kill me." Nyssa grit through her teeth straining underneath the pressure of Katie's foot on her neck.

"Nyssa, I've been in a room for days, with no food, little water, and my only contact with the outside world, are these fights your nut job of a father puts me through. So yeah, you've been doing this since you were a kid, but it still doesn't compare to the hell my life has been." Katie moved her foot and brought the knife to Nyssa's jugular. "I told you once before that I did have it in me, because your father put it in me to kill. But do you know what's also inside of me?" Katie glanced up, still in search of the demon who she knew was still watching. "My soul. You'll never take that. You'll never take away Katherine Robins, and I'm actually getting tired of your attempts." she shook her head before turning and heading for the door, only for two of Ra's league to step inside to block her. "Just two of you now, huh?" Katie didn't hesitate with her attack.

Bruce Wayne stood staring at his reflection in the mirror his bathroom in Starling Plaza. He let out a deep sigh, before turning and heading back to his room, and zipping up the bag that was on his bed. Bruce's only motivation for being in Starling was making sure Katie was safe, and now he's not even sure if there was anything he could do. Sure he could go to Nanda Parbat, but it doesn't change the fact that she took the blood oath, it doesn't change the fact that Ra's has always been one of his toughest opponents, and it definitely doesn't change that any fight they brought there, they would always be outnumbered. A part of him hated himself, because he felt as if doing nothing mean he was giving up. Bruce felt helpless here, and just hoped going back to Gotham, and going over all of his options could offer some new perspective.

There was a sudden knock that stopped him, and so he walked over to the door, and glanced out the peep hole and sighed. When he pulled opened the door, he was met with the exhausted face of Oliver Queen.

"He's wrong." Oliver spoke, before bursting inside without an invitation. The moment he was inside, his eyes went to the bag on Bruce's bed, and the suit case not too far. "You're leaving?" he turned back to Bruce with a quirked brow. "You're leaving right now?"

"Oliver my only reason for being in Starling was trying to prevent Ra's from getting to Katie. Now he has her and there's absolutely no plan of action I can think of that gets her out. And if Jacob, the man who has had a plan for everything so far says there's nothing to do, then I'm just inclined to believe him." Bruce replied with a shake of his head.

"This is about Felicity, isn't it?" Oliver asked and Bruce sighed before walking toward the bag on his bed, but Oliver moved to block him.

"Oliver, in words I'm sure you will understand, Felicity and I are none of your business." Bruce replied.

"Fine, you're right, but you leaving right now-"

"Oliver there is nothing for me to do here. You're going to be learning from Malcolm on how to beat the demon, and Jacob seems to believe that Katie can get herself out of the fortress."

"And he's wrong!" Oliver snapped. "Everything I've heard about Ra's, is how much of sick son of a bitch he is. He was able to get her there, what if he was able to get inside her head, turn her into one of his murderers."

"C'mon Oliver. You know Robins, I know Robins, and he will try his damnedest, but he will realize that she isn't going to be conditioned, and she isn't going to be controlled."

"Then tell me, when he realizes this, what do you think he's going to do. Just let her go?"Oliver asked and Bruce turned away. "You know he won't. He's too arrogant to let her just walk away. We have to go there and get her out ourselves."

"You still don't get it,do you?" Bruce asked with a shake of his head. "Ra's and this League, they're trained to win. They're trained to survive by any means necessary, to protect their league by any means necessary. You're not walking in there and telling him you're taking her with you."

"Then what do I do?! How do I work this, because me standing here, doing nothing can't be my only option. She's there, I know where she is and you're telling me that I can't go there and get her."

"That's what I'm telling you Oliver. If you go there you'll be killed and then all of this, her sacrifice would've been for nothing." Oliver just looked at the man for a moment, before simply stalking toward the door. He'd only opened it, before he stopped and turned back to the man.

"Leaving without saying goodbye is easy." Oliver said. "Or at least it feels easy, but it will hurt her. Trust me." and with that the man turned and left.

Ra's Al Ghul stood, his jaw clenched as he stares down to the unconscious bodies of his men. He glances over to his daughter, who still rubs her neck.

"I want her found." Ra's spoke looking over to Nyssa who sighed.

"And when we find her, then what?" Nyssa asked. "This was an act of treason, betrayal, she may share our blood, but that does not give her the right to betray our name." Ra's turned away from his daughter, his eyes looking as his men are dragged from the battle room. "Father-"

"I want her found." Ra's ordered once again. "And then bring her to me, and I will deal with her." Nyssa simply sneered, before stalking out of the room .

Ra's chose to wait in his throne room, but the moment he stepped inside he knew he wasn't alone.

"You didn't try to run." he spoke, his voice echoing around. "I'm surprised."

"No you're not." Katie voice spoke from somewhere up high. Ra' lifted his head to the high ceiling trying to see through the darkness of the rafters. "Running doesn't solve anything."

"Smart girl." Ra's spoke, still letting his eyes scan the darkness. "Why are you hiding? You're not afraid of me. It's one of the qualities I find so fascinating about you." he suddenly heard the distinctive sound of feet hitting the floor, and looked out as Katie stood to her feet.

"This was always going to end with you and me." Katie said walking toward the man, a sword still in her hand.

"Oh really, how does this end?" he asked, and Katie simply tossed the sword aside.

"My mother used to sing this lullaby when I was a child." Katie recounted, and Ra's seemed put off by the change of subject. "I never understood the words, it wasn't English, but I never asked her about it, because at the time I didn't care." she smiled as she turned away, trying to recount the words. "A chta tata tata ...A wlidat lherata..." she shook her head turning back to the man. "I can't remember the rest.

"A lmaalm Bouzekri..." Ra's ruff voice, spoke and Katie watched that softness once again in his eyes. "Tybli khbzi bekri ...Bach naachi wlidati...Wlidati aand lqadi ...Wlqadi majab khebar." He turned back to Katie. "It was song our mother sang to us when it would rain." the man swallowed the emotions, and his features were once again, hard and cold. "You have committed a very serious crime against my league."

"I have done nothing but do as you've asked me." Katie replied taking another dangerous step forward. "I'm surviving." his eyes looked deep within hers for a few moments. "She left because she knew what I know right now." she lifted her hand, turning to see the scar across her palm. "We may share a bloodline, but-" she lifted her eyes to meet his. "But we could never be family. Family to you is weakness. It's why you can barely show your own daughter affection. It's why she has no idea how to love anything." Katie just shook her head. "You let Minnah go because you knew you could never fully be the demon when there was still someone around here who still called you Saḡīr. It's why you're going to let me go, because I remind you of her, and it awakens something inside of you that you thought you killed a long time ago." Ra's let out a bored sigh, as he stalked toward his throne.

"So you think it would be that easy?" Ra's asks and Katie turns as he finally sits. "That I would just let you walk out of here." soon the doors to the throne room opened, and in marched more of the league then Katie had ever seen, and they were all surrounding her. "You want out of here dear Nura, prove it." Ra's turned to his men. "Kill her."

Katie spun around, searching the eyes of the men who had no hesitation to an order she was sure they didn't even understand.

"You make it out of those front doors Nura, and you're released from any obligations to this league, and it shall be released of all obligations to you." Ra's spoke, before looking over to his daughter who walked inside, giving a nod before turning and leaving.

"So all of you are what's standing between me and my home?" Katie asked, still spinning around waiting for one of them to make a move. "Well I would love to prove how inadequate you all are but, a las, I must say goodbye." she turned, her eyes spotting Nyssa in the crowd of men. "Do you smell smoke?" Nyssa looked on in confusion, before the smell did waft pass her nose. She lifted her eyes, now noticing the sudden cloud of dark smoke. "You guys should really lock up your gun powder." and without warning, there was an explosion from up above, and the room suddenly filled with a thick black smoke.

Someone opened the doors, and the men came rushing out from the smoke that was burning their eyes and lungs. The halls were filled with a fit of hacking and coughing as Nyssa walked, letting her eyes dart around.

"She's gone!" Nyssa yelled. "Find her before she gets away!" there was no hesitation before those men were gone.

Katie skulked down the halls carefully. She wasn't too far from the doors, and knew that with just a couple of more feet she could be home free. She heard the smooth sound of unsheathing metal, and her feet stopped. When she turned, her eyes were met with the dark eyes of her cousin.

"Back for round two?" Katie asked.

"You had everything, and yet you throw it all away." Nyssa spoke, her hand firmly gripping her sword. "This could've been your home."

"This place will never be my home. So if you're going to kill me, then kill me." Katie spoke and the raven haired woman looked at her for a few moments, before dropping her sword to her side.

"Death would be a gift." Nyssa replied. "Traitors should receive the harshest punishment. We shall cross paths again Nura, and I promise you that it will be a moment you will never forget."

"I look forward to it." Katie countered before turning and heading for the door. She was stopped in her tracks by a sudden sharp pain in her side. She looks behind her to see a knife sticking in her side, before her eyes go back to Nyssa. "A scar to remember me by."

"Like that bruise on your neck." Katie grit through her teeth as she pulls the knife out, and doesn't hesitate before running out those doors and not even daring to look back.

Ra's found himself standing on the balcony in his room, humming a long forgotten tune from a life that should be dead to him. Once he realized what he was doing, he angrily growled before grabbing the dagger at his side and stabbing himself in the hand as if to punish himself.

There was a knock at his door, and before he could reply the door was opening.

"Father-"

"She's gone." Ra's spoke already knowing what his daughter was going to say. "I knew she would."

"Why did you show her mercy?" Nyssa asked, and Ra's lifted his head and turned to her.

"Why did you?" he asked and Nyssa features hardened at the accusation. "Leave me."

"Is that it? After all of this, she's just free to walk away without any consequences?" Nyssa asked taking a step forward. "She desecrated the Al Ghul name, threw your kindness in your face without a second thought. That alone should be grounds for her persecution."

"Leave me Nyssa." Ra's said turning back to the snow covered mountains.

"But father-"

"I shall not tell you twice, you insolent child!" Ra's snapped, his growl causing a chill down his daughter's spine. She took a slight step back as his eyes turned back to her. "After all these years at some point you will realize that I know all, and all that will be, do you understand?"

"Yes father." Nyssa replied simply.

"Now leave." this time, Nyssa doesn't hesitate to turn and leave her father's room.

Ra's turns, looking down to his bleeding hand, trying to imagine what the pain even feels like. He lifts his head at the sudden tickle at the back of his neck and he turns searching for a source.

"I know it's you." he speaks to the wind. "I could've protected her. I would've protected her, but she refused just like you." suddenly the candles along the far wall are all blown out, and the man sneers. "You better hope she's ready when he comes for her."

Katie wasn't sure how far she would get on foot, as blood seeped from her side. Her exhaustion was finally catching up to her once again. Her fast paced run, now a sluggish limp through to cold winter snow. She can no longer see the fortress behind her which is probably a good thing, but she has no idea where she's going. She isn't familiar with the land, or the surrounding area. Soon she can't move any longer and drops to the ground. She lifts her hand from her bleeding side and knows if she doesn't get some medical supplies soon, it's going to get infected.

"What I wouldn't do to be rescued right about now!" she yelled through the trees. She fell back to the snow, too tired to even take another step. The snow was cold, and wet, but after a while she couldn't feel it. After a while she wasn't lying in the middle of nowhere on the brink of bleeding to death.

She was with him. Oliver. The man who can make the bad stuff go away, even for just a little while. And so she closed her eyes and let her Liver take all of the bad things away.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

OMG! So much good stuff from this chapter. That little scene between Ra's and Katie where she gets to him once again, and in a twisted way she was able to beat him. I think he realized it out on his balcony when he stabbed himself in the hand.

Oh, and Oliver is back in Starling, and...working with Malcolm. Malcolm is bound to once again screw this up with the evilness that lies inside of him. Another Jacob sighting. This one an actual warning, and he was right. Totally loved that Katie didn't play the damsel, now I just hopes she lives to actually make it home.

Side note: What did you think of that scene between Ra's and..."the wind"

P.S... _Saḡīr-_ \- Arabic for "little brother" (According to google translate)

 **Review Replies:**

 **Adela:** Oh it was big! Katie got into Ra's head, and hit a very sensitive nerve. There is a human buried deep inside the demon, and she came in contact. I'm surprise he didn't just kill her for that...we'll find out why he spare her life in later chapters.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** So I have this thing about whenever I write villains. I kind of have this theory that they weren't born evil, that something happened to them and that switch was flipped. I like to think that even after all the evil deeds, that deep down that person they used to be is still in there somewhere. I really wanted to show that with Ra's, especially with the sudden memories of his sister, and showing Katie her mother's room when he himself hasn't even stepped into the room since she left. I don't think that at this point, Katie would win in a physical battle with Ra's, but I think she was able to identify a weakness, something neither he or she thought was possible. She saw that glimmer of humanity and she poked at it until he finally realized that she needed to leave. Oh, and yes Katherine Robins is not dead, and this time she declared it herself. I really wanted to see that change, because if you remember when she first arrived to the league, she was kind of drifting, accepting this as her life, but Ra's pushed harder and she pushed back. It would seem that Katherine Robins wasn't going down without a fight. That Nyssa, burger scene was just too weird, and I think even Nyssa realized it. I think Katie was right in this chapter when she said that family means something to Nyssa, it's probably why she didn't fight as hard as we know she probably could've with Katie, and probably why she let her walk out the doors. P.S Twiver love is forever...A very big event is going to come from this truth in the coming chapters.

 **Once again, I would like to thank everyone for tagging along on this very cray cray ride I call a story. I write to unwind and to just get out of my life for a little while, and I'm glad it's also serving as entertainment for you all. Gotta thank those who added this story to your alerts. I'm glad the story piqued your interest enough that you want to find out what happens next. Special shout out to the MVPs who keep the reviews coming. I love reading them, so please keep them coming. They honestly make me smile, and I love to smile.**

 **And now for you sneak peek...**

 _"Felicity?" a voice suddenly spoke, and the woman nearly jumped out of her skin. She was once again back in the moment, back in the meeting, now with eyes suddenly on her. She gave an apologetic smile before turning to Ray whose eyes were on her as well._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Your phone." he said and the woman looked down to her vibrating phone._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just—" she was about to turn it off when she noticed the number, and her brow furrow. "Actually I have to take this."_

 _"Is everything alright?" Ray asked and Felicity turned to him with a nod._

 _"I'm sure it is." she replied as she stood to her feet and hurried from the boardroom. She quickly answered the phone and brought it to her ear. "Barry, this better be good."_

 _The moment the words came out of Barry's mouth, Felicity nearly dropped to the floor._


	14. Scared of the Darkness

**Chapter 14**

 **Scared of the Darkness**

 _"In order for the light to shine so brightly,_

 _the darkness must be present."_

 _-Francis Bacon_

* * *

Sometimes those most perceived as brave, have moments of pure fear. Bruce Wayne seemed to find his in this moment as he stupidly decided to follow the advice of Oliver. That's how he found himself standing in the middle of Palmer Tech's halls, staring at the blonde sitting in the glass office just a few feet away.

"Bruce?" a voice spoke, and Bruce felt his entire mood change as Ray Palmer appeared in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Ms. Smoak." Bruce said taking a step, only for Ray to step in front of him to stop him. A heavy sigh escaped Bruce's nose as he felt his patience dwindling with every passing second.

"I think we should talk." Ray spoke, and Bruce turned his eyes to the man. "Look, Felicity told me there was nothing going on-"

"Ray I'm not having this conversation with you." Bruce said, before once again trying to move around him, but Ray once again blocked him.

"Bruce, I'm trying to tell you that I would've never even-"

"Ray!" Bruce snapped as calm and quietly as he could without drawing attention. "Felicity is a grown woman. She chooses who she wants and doesn't want to be with. Who she chooses is and will always be her decision." Bruce finally made it around the man.

"That's just it Bruce." Ray spoke and Bruce stopped and looked back to him. "She seems to be choosing you, and you're not doing anything about it." Bruce let out another deep sigh.

"Like I said, I'm not having this conversation with you." Bruce replied before turning and finally walking to Felicity's office. He knocked on the glass door, and her eyes went slightly wide when she spotted him. She waved for him to come inside as she finished up her phone call.

"Yeah, that's great, I will read that as soon as I can." Felicity spoke, before hanging up the phone and looking up to Bruce. "What are you doing here Bruce?" the woman stood to her feet. "Is there any luck with saving Katie?"

"Uh-" Bruce had been thinking about how this moment would go, what he would say and now that he was actually here, staring into the woman's eyes, his mind just went blank. "Well no, I'm here because-" her eyes stared at him, and he couldn't even form words.

"Bruce are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I uh-" he once again clear his throat hoping he'd find the words soon. "I love you Felicity Smoak." those definitely weren't the words he planned on saying, and he couldn't even believe he said them out loud. Felicity stared completely speechless as Bruce suddenly turned and left without another word.

The blonde stood in her office, still trying to make sense of what just happened and she couldn't.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered to herself as she turned to see Bruce retreating onto the elevator.

The moment John walked into the lair, he was met with grunting and heavy breathing. He moved in closer to see Oliver working away on the salmon ladder.

"Oliver-" John spoke, but Oliver didn't even acknowledge the man's presence, and kept on with his work out. "Oliver!" Oliver's eyes glanced over to the man, before he fell back to the floor. "You ok, man?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Oliver muttered harshly as he grabbed his towel to dry off the sweat from his face.

"You're worried about Katie, and I get it, but right now we don't have the upper hand here." John stated. "There is no perfect plan that allows any one of us to just walk in there and take her back. She voluntarily joined the league, something we all know isn't something you can just walk away from."

"I can't let her stay there." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "Her nightmares were filled with that place, and what it did to her. I don't know what I have to do, but I will do anything to get her back."

"Working with Merlyn included."

"John-"

"I get it. Exhausting all avenues to get to her, I understand completely. As long as you understand that Malcolm Merlyn is still a snake, and that you should watch your back when it comes to him." John replies and Oliver simply nods. "So he say how you guys should start all of this?"

"He says that if we're going to do this, then I should tell Thea the truth about-" he glances around the lair with a heavy sigh. "All of this."

"What do you think?"

"I think I would like to stop lying to my sister." Oliver said turning back to his friend. "I think she's been lied to about so much and that this is something I think she should know." John simply nods in understanding. Oliver turns and grabs his shirt from a nearby table, and the moment he lifts it, the sight of a sombrero wearing banana is visible.

"I was wondering where little Jose Banana went." John said and Oliver followed his eyes to the stuffed toy and let out a snort. "You know I didn't want to pry, but I see this is like a thing with you now. What's up with the banana?" Oliver picked up the toy and smiled at it's goofy smile.

"The truth?" Oliver asked looking over to John who gave a nod. "It's a fantasy. One we really wanted, but never got." the man just shook his head before tossing the toy back to the table before turning and heading off to get changed.

The moment Katie opened her eyes, she knew something was off. There is no gray sky above her head, only a pale white ceiling. When she sits up from a comfortable bed, she grimaces at the soreness from her side. She lifts her shirt to see the bandage, and lifts it slightly to see a professionally stitched wound. Katie turns letting her eyes moved around the room in confusion.

Jacob Robins was nervous. He doesn't usually get nervous. He can tell you two times in his life when he's been nervous. The first time, he was waiting at the end of an aisle waiting for his bride to appear. He was so sure that she'd realize just how much he just didn't deserve her, and she would run off. The second time he was nervous was in a speeding taxi. He'd been in Central City on business, and he was on his way home when he got the call that Grace was at the hospital in labor. Traffic was heavy and he didn't even see a way around it. Jacob was sure he would miss the birth of his daughter. Luckily he did make it, after a couple of calls, and a helicopter ride later.

But now though, Jacob was truly finger twitching, leg bouncing nervous. He'd jumped up from his chair once again and began pacing back and forth passed his window, glancing out ever so often. He suddenly stopped when door to the office pushed open and in walked Martin.

"Sir, she's awake." Martin said, his voice soothing and calm. Jacob just looked at the man for a full minute before continuing his pace. "Sir, did you hear-"

"I heard what you said Martin." Jacob snapped. "I just-" he shook his head. "I can't do this." he looked over to the man. "I just can't do this now."

"Then what is it that you want me to do?" Martin asked, still with a calming tone.

"Go, get her clothes, get her set up with a plane to take her where ever she wants to go." Jacob replied, and Martin simply nodded before turning. He told himself to just keep walking, and yet he stopped and turned back to his boss.

"Sir, I think our relationship is at the point where I can tell you to man the fuck up." Martin spoke, and Jacob stopped pacing, and turned to the man in slight shock. "She's your kid. So many damn people know you're alive, that at some point she's going to find out, and if she hears it from anyone but you, then there's no doubt that she'll hate you."

"You don't have kids Martin." Jacob replied. "There's this look that's going to be in her eyes, betrayal, and it's going to hurt, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"You're never going to be ready sir." Martin replied with a shake of his head. "She's never going to be ready. But the longer you allow this lie to go on, the longer it'll take for you to even try to rebuild a relationship with her." Jacob turned away, is eyes going to the window. "Sir-"

"Get her whatever she needs, whatever she wants and then let her go." Jacob replied not even turning to see the disappointment he knows is in the man's eyes. Martin simply sighs, before turning and heading out of the office, down the long hall. When he reaches the door, he lets out a deep breath before pulling a smile to his lips.

"Well look whose awake." he greets to find Katie standing and searching the room. The moment she sees him, her eyes darken in annoyance. "I thought you were a gonner there for a second. I mean when we found you there in the snow, you were pale and bleeding. You're lucky we got to you in time."

"How the hell did you know where I was in the first place?" Katie asked and the man simply smirked. "Never mind, I forgot you and your boss were creepers." she began looking around the room. "I need-"

"Clothes, maybe some food, a little something to drink." Martin listed and Katie turned to see that stupid smile on his face. "You know I knew you could do it. I knew you were ready."

"Do what?"

"Do you know how many people are able to just walk out of the doors of Ra's Al Ghul's fortress?" Martin asked. "I can count them all on one hand. It's just a sign that it was all worth it." The sentence came out of his mouth and it felt like a slap to the face. He noticed the expression change of the woman, and knew those words were probably not the best. "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "You meant that all my years of being pushed, and tortured, and beaten, and being scared was all worth it because I was able to walk away from the league." Martin simply sighed before pointing to the closet.

"There are clothes for you in there. There is food in the kitchen, and there will be a number by the phone. Call the number and tell the person on the other end what you need. A car, or plane, or whatever, and you will have it."

"That's it?" Katie asked with a quirked brow. "I'm not going to walk out of here and be immediately hunted by mercenaries you and your boss hired."

"No more tests are needed." Martin said with a sharp nod. "When you're ready to go home, you can just go." and with that the man turned and walked out of the room. Katie stared at the door for a moment before walking over to the window in hopes of discovering where the hell she was. A police car sped down the street, and Katie noticed the CCPD written on the side.

"Central City." Katie muttered to herself with a shake of her head before turning and heading for the closet.

After showering and getting dressed, Katie ventured to the rest of the penthouse. Martin seemed long gone, leaving her there alone. She stopped inside of an office, that made her think of her dad for some reason. She hadn't thought of him lately, and in this moment, she wanted nothing more then just to have a conversation with him. She let out a sigh before walking back out to living room where she found the phone and the number, and a white envelope. Katie picked up the envelope, opening it to find it stuffed with cash.

"What the hell?" she said with a shake of her head before picking up the card. She looks at it for a moment before just balling it up and tossing it aside. She left the money sitting right where she found it before stalking out the door.

It was late, and Katie found herself walking down the dark streets of Central City without money, or a cell phone which she reprimanded herself for with each step she took.

"Somebody help!" a voice screamed and Katie stopped walking and searched for a source.

"shut up, bitch!" a voice snapped, before Katie heard the audible sound of someone being hit which only elicited another scream. Katie's eyes looked across the street just as a woman practically crawled from the alley, before jumping to her feet to run away. "Get back here! You're going to tell us where that boyfriend of yours with our boss' money." Two men walked from the alley just as the woman they were after was speaking with another woman. "Oh lady you seriously don't want to be getting involved in this."

"Run, and find help." Katie told the woman who didn't hesitate before she ran from her like a bat out of hell. One of the men was about to follow, but Katie took a step back. "Wait!" he stopped and both men's eyes were on her. "She doesn't know where her boyfriend is, and hitting her won't suddenly jog her memory."

"Wait a minute." one of the men spoke. It was the more chubbier one, who looked Katie over. "Aren't you that chick?" he glanced over to his partner. "Rich, you know who I'm talking about. She was in the magazine, the one who sleeps around with all the rich guys."

"Nah." Rich said looking over to Katie with a shake of his head. "Can't be her. What the hell would she being doing in our neighborhood, getting in our business. Doesn't make sense Cal."

"I know that." Cal said turning back to Katie. "But I get the felling Big Al might not ream us too hard for not finding that little bastard if we brought her in."

"You just might be right." Rich said, taking steps toward Katie. "Plus she does need to be taught how to mind her own business."

"I do need to be taught that." Katie replied with a nod. "Too bad you're going to be too unconscious to teach me." the man simply chuckled, before his slow pace turned into a full run toward Katie.

Detective Eddie Thawne stood outside of CC Jitters ready to surprise his girlfriend who should soon be getting off of work. He smiled down to the bouquet of flowers in his hand, just as the bell on the door rang. The moment he looked up, he saw the smiling face of Iris who only took a single step forward, before almost being knocked off her feet by the woman who suddenly ran passed her, and tripped.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Iris asked walking over to help the woman to her feet.

"I have to get help. She said I had to get help." the woman said frantically. That's when Eddie walked over , and flashed his badge.

"I'm with the CCPD, who exactly needs help?" he asked.

Katie rolled her aching shoulder as she stared down to the men who laid unconscious in front of her. She placed a hand on her side and cursed when she felt something wet. She didn't even know she'd torn her stitches until now, and now that she did, the pain was now coming in waves.

"Shit." Katie said turning and rushing off, her palm pressed against her wound.

"Hey!" a voice called and Katie knew she couldn't be found with these guys, and so her slow pace turned into a full run. Running with torn stitches was not the best idea, but at this point she had no other options. Some one was chasing her, and from the sound of sirens in the distance, she figured it was probably the cops.

She glanced over her shoulder as she ran, trying to see if she was still in the clear. The momentary distraction is why she didn't see the truck coming right toward, its why she didn't even notice it until she heard the loud honking of its horn. Katie turned toward the truck with wide eyes, and knew this was it. But before she could even blink something suddenly grabbed her, and pulled her with a force she couldn't even explain. The moment she stopped it felt as if she couldn't breath. She bent forward, grabbing her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Too bad I saved your life, only for you to have to spend the rest of your night in jail." a voice spoke from in front of her. "Why were you running from the cops?" Katie still inhaled, and exhale trying to calm her racing heart. "Doesn't matter, they should be here-" she held up a hand to stop the man from speaking before she stood up straight her eyes going wide. "Katie?" Katie's eyes looked over to the man clad in a tight red suit, a mask covering most of his face.

"Barry?" Katie asked, when the sound of sirens once again made it to her ears. She looked over her shoulder to see the flashing lights. "You have to get me out of here." she turned back to Barry. "Look I'll explain everything later, but I don't have the time or patience for jail tonight."

"Fine." Barry said before taking a step forward, before leaning forward to hike Katie into his arms bridal style.

"Just so you're warned, I might barf on you." Katie said closing her eyes tightly.

"Try extra hard not to please." Barry replied before zipping away.

Barry Allen, and his buddy Cisco Ramon stood peeping through the small window that lead to the lab's exam room where Caitlin was currently stitching up Katie's side. The night had turned to day quite quickly and they were still awaiting answers that only she could give.

"Why do you think she's here?" Cisco asked, and Barry simply shrugged.

"No idea. I thought she'd be in Starling after all that craziness with that Brickwell guy." Barry replied with a slight shake of his head. "You think I should call Oliver?"

"Dude I don't know." Cisco replied his eyes tilting when he finally get a got look at the wound on Katie's side. "Gnarly scar. Where do you think she got it?"

"Katherine Robins has never been an easy one to read." Barry said as Caitlin bandaged the wound. "Plus I always get the feeling there's more to her then she lets on."

"Alright you two can stop skulking!" Caitlin called and both Barry and Cisco walked inside with nervous smiles.

"So now do you want to tell me what happened?" Barry asked walking over to Katie side.

"I was walking and seen those guys attacking some woman, so I stepped in." Katie replied with a shrug.

"And by stepped in you mean you kicked their asses?" Cisco said with a wide smile and Katie turned to him with a quirked brow. "Sorry, it's just it's weird learning all of these rich people are like secret crime fighters. I mean its cool, but it's weird." Katie just chuckled, as the man walked over holding out a hand. "If you haven't guessed it, I'm Cisco."

"You know I did guess it." Katie replied before shaking his hand.

"So did one of the guys do that to you?" Barry asked pointing to the bandage on her side.

"No." it was Caitlin who spoke and Barry looked over to her. "That wound seems like maybe a day or so old." she looked over to Katie who nodded. "How did it happen?"

"Rich people fight club." Katie said with a half smile.

"Seriously?" Cisco asked with utmost fascination.

"No, I think that was her way of evading the question." a new voice spoke, and they all turned to see Dr. Well wheel himself into the room. The moment he saw Katie a small smile came to his lips. "Hello doctor."

"Katie this is-"

"Dr. Harrison Wells." Katie finished sitting up from the exam table and standing to her feet. It was strange seeing the man again. Well it was always strange seeing someone from her time away. Sometimes she wanted to believe the the years she spent away were just a dream, but it was moments like this that only proved her wrong. "You're a bit shorter since the last I saw you."

"Did you just make a joke about my handicap?" Wells asked and Katie gave a nod. "You're such a weirdo." that caused Katie to laugh, which she wished she hadn't because the moment she did, the pain from her side only got worse.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you two know each other." Barry said after watching the exchange.

"Well Barry, Doctor Robins and I are old pals." Wells said with a smile as he stared up to the woman.

"Yeah, we met in Bosina." Katie said as the memories seemed to come back to her. "You were searching for your spark and I was-"

"Trying to get home if I remember correctly." Harrison replied as he looked the woman over. "I guess you made it."

"I guess I did." Katie said with a small smile. "You know I don't remember if I ever thanked you for helping me. You don't know this but you really saved my ass when you stopped for me."

"It was no problem at all." Wells replied.

The room suddenly went silent, and everyone simply stood waiting for someone to finally address the elephant in the room.

"So..." Barry said and they all turned to him. "What are you doing in Central City?"

"I actually have no idea." Katie replied honestly as she ran a hand over her tired eyes.

"Should I call Oliver and-"

"No." Katie said quickly as she turned back to the man. "I'm not sure what my next move is going to be and until I do, I just don't want to get anyone else involved." she turned to Caitlin with a smile. "Thanks for your help, but I think I should leave."

"Is everything alright?" Barry asked. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not at the moment, I don't think." Katie replied before walking over to the man. "I'm fine. I just need some time to think. Thanks for the lift." she gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before turning and heading for the door. "Oh-" she stopped and turned back to Barry. "The red suit..." her face seem to be fighting not to laugh. "It's looks good."

"Bite me." Barry said, and Katie couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"Oh, ow." she said in between laughing as she held her side, before walking from the room.

"Ok, so something is definitely up with her, right?" Cisco asked looking around to the others. "I wasn't the only one getting those vibes."

"You definitely weren't." Caitlin replied folding her arms over her chest. "The wound seemed to be a couple of inches in diameter. Most likely the blade from a knife. There were other bruises and scars that looked fairly recent." she looked over to Barry. "I don't believe the whole rich people fight club, but I would say she's been somewhere taking a lot of hits."

"Right." Barry said taking out his cell phone.

"Are you going to call Oliver?" Wells asked and Barry simply shook his head.

"No, she asked me not to and so I'll respect her wishes." Barry said as he brought his phone to his ear. "She didn't say anything about Felicity though."

Thea Queen finally seemed to be moving passed the shock that struck her just an hour earlier when her brother revealed something she still couldn't quite believe. Her brother, Oliver Queen, the party boy was actually Starling's vigilante. They come back to her loft, where she kept thinking about it, all the times he flaked on her, or made up some ridiculous story about why he had to leave, she now knew the reason.

"Why now?" she finally asked turning back to her brother. The Arrow had been around for a long time, and she wasn't sure why he chose now to tell her this. Her question was momentarily interrupted by the door opening and they both turned to see Malcolm walk in.

"Because Ra's al Ghul is coming for us." Oliver says glancing over to Malcolm. "All of us. And the only chance that we have to survive is to work together." he glanced over to Malcolm the words not as convincing as he hopes."To trust each other."

"He's right." Malcolm says and Thea shakes her head.

"No. No, no, he's not." Thea replied standing to her feet, turning a glare to Malcolm. "I turned my back on everyone I know, including my own brother, and Katie, because you told me there was nobody else I could trust."

"I was only trying to protect you."Malcolm countered.

"Yeah, by driving a wedge between me and Ollie? By telling me that I couldn't be honest with Katie, because she just wouldn't understand?" she asked. "You manipulated me." Thea huffed before storming out the door.

"Thea..." Oliver called, about to go after her.

"Let her go."Malcolm said, and Oliver was about to argue, but his ringing phone stopped him.

"John." Oliver answered and his groaned as the man told him of Werner Zytle's escape. "Felicity-"

"She's in a meeting at Palmer Tech, I texted her and she said she would get here as soon as she could." John replied.

"Fine, we need to find out the details. I'll meet you at the foundry." Oliver said before ending the call and looking over to Malcolm and letting out a deep sigh.

"I have to go."

"And when exactly does the training portion fit into your schedule?" Malcolm asked and Oliver shook his head. "The demon-"

"I know, he's coming, and when he does I'm going to need to be ready to face him. I know all of this Malcolm and trust me when I say I will do anything it takes to beat him-"

"You don't really care that he's coming for you, do you?"Malcolm asked. "The danger on your life, on your sister's life it's the last thing on your mind." Malcolm shook his head. "Oliver if your sole motivation for the fight against Ra's is you thinking you'll have some chance to rescue Katherine, then you're sadly mistaken. Katherine Robins is dead, everyone who steps through the doors of Ra's fortress and takes that vow are lost forever, and she is no different."

"Malcolm-" Oliver said, his tone full of warning as he took a very dangerous step closer to the man. "You have one purpose here, and that is to make us ready for Ra's when he comes for us. You should probably only worry about doing that." and with that, the man stalked out of the room without another word.

Felicity Smoak sat in the board room paying absolutely no attention to the meeting happening around her. She told herself that she would take notes, even had the note pad and pen. Just thirty minutes into the meeting and the the notepad was blank, and she held the pen at the corner of her mouth, her mind still thinking of the previous day when Bruce decided to just stroll into her office and drop a turd on her life. She thought she was finally doing it, finally getting over him and moving forward with her life, but three words from him just threw all of that in the garbage. Pair that with the whole Werner Zytle breaking out of jail, and Oliver and Laurel clashing over her being the Canary, Felicity was just surprised she was still able to stand.

"Felicity?" a voice suddenly spoke, and the woman nearly jumped out of her skin. She was once again back in the moment, back in the meeting, now with eyes suddenly on her. She gave an apologetic smile before turning to Ray whose eyes were on her as well.

"Yes?"

"Your phone." he said and the woman looked down to her vibrating phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just—" she was about to turn it off when she noticed the number, and her brow furrowed. "Actually I have to take this."

"Is everything alright?" Ray asked and Felicity turned to him with a nod.

"I'm sure it is." she replied as she stood to her feet and hurried from the boardroom. She quickly answered the phone and brought it to her ear. "Barry, this better be good."

The moment the words came out of Barry's mouth, Felicity nearly dropped to the floor. Katie was in Central City, he didn't know why, but he knew that she was there. The moment she hung up the phone, her first instinct was to run back to the hideout and tell Oliver. It's what she was about to do when she heard the door to the boardroom open, and turned to see Ray.

"Is everything alright?"

"It is actually. I think." Felicity said with a bright smile. "I just-"

"You're not leaving again, are you?" Ray asked and Felicity sighed. She did have to admit that since Oliver returned and the team was sort of back that she did find herself lacking on her Palmer Tech duties which she hated. "This meeting-"

"Very important, I remember." Felicity said before glancing down to her phone with another heavy sigh before looking back to Ray. "We should get back in there, right?"

"Right." the man said with a smile as he held the door open for her.

It had to have been the longest meeting in the world, because when Felicity finally arrived at the lair it was night time. The moment she rushed inside, she stopped. She saw Oliver and Roy both in their hero gear, but what caught her eyes was Laurel laying unconscious on the table as Ethan looked her over.

"What the hell happened?" Felicity asked dropping her bag and rushing to the woman's side. Laurel looked like she'd gone a couple of rounds with Mohamed Ali from her bruises.

"She went after Zytle by herself." John said looking over to the woman. Felicity looked over to Oliver and Roy who seemed to be trying to glare each other to death.

"And them?"

"Oliver seems to think that now that he's back that he can just run the show once again." Roy said and Oliver growled taking a step forward.

"Alright, maybe we need to just throttle back." John said catching the man's arm and pulling him back.

"No, maybe we need to do this." Felicity said and Oliver turned to her. "Oliver you were gone. Katie was gone. We thought you were dead, and Katie-" she sighed. "We thought we'd never see her again and as much as we didn't want to, we had to move forward with our lives and doing that meant doing things our way."

"Fine! Well I'm here now!"

"That doesn't mean that we can go back." Felicity replied with just as much ferocity. "And you do not have the right to come back here and question everyone's choices." Oliver simply shook his head before glancing over to Laurel.

"Just let me know if there are any changes to her condition." Oliver said before stalking off. The room was silent after he was gone, no one quite sure what to say.

"You guys are so dramatic." Ethan muttered and everyone looked over to him as he just continued cleaning Laurel's wounds. "She's going to be fine. Maybe a little sore, but I guess she knew that was a risk the moment she put that wig on." he glanced over to Felicity. "You know you're hot when you stand up for yourself there Fee Fee."

"When you're done helping her, someone is going to hit you." Felicity said before walking around to her bag and grabbing her phone. She thought now would be the perfect time to tell Oliver that Katie was in Central City, but she's sure he probably wouldn't listen to anything she had to say at the moment and so she would have to make other arrangements. The moment she brought the phone to her ear and heard ringing, she prayed that it would go to voice mail and she could leave a message and avoid the awkwardness that was sure to ensue.

 _"Hello?"_ a voice spoke and Felicity mentally cursed. _"Felicity?"_

"Bruce, I need your help. I can't talk now, but I need you to come by the club." Felicity replied before hanging up, not even giving a man a chance to ask any questions.

After changing, Oliver found himself sitting alone in the empty club. He stared up to the bottles that lined the wall in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere.

" _This is juvenile! You do know that, don't you?" Oliver heard from somewhere in the house. He was practically covered in flour after Katie attempting to make cookies turned into a food fight. At the moment she was hiding, her weapon was a bottle of ketchup, and his was a bottle of mustard. It was the first thing he could grab before chasing after her._

" _It is, but if I'm not mistaken, it was you who started all of this!" Oliver called back as he glanced around corners searching for the woman._

" _I will take responsibility, and I'll even be the bigger person and just wave the white flag." she called and Oliver stopped because her voice seemed closer than before._

" _Ketchup bottle is empty isn't it?" he asked with a chuckle when he noticed a flour hand print on the closet door near the living room. "Fine, we can end this. Just come out with your hands up." he didn't get a reply, and so he quickly reached forward opening the closet, with his bottle of mustard at the ready. But the closet was empty. A smile curled at his lips when he heard steps behind him._

" _Drop the mustard, and put your hands up where I can see them." Katie ordered and Oliver turned to see her with the bottle of ketchup held in front of her, waiting to shoot him._

" _That bottle is empty." Oliver said now aiming his bottle at her as well. "You're bluffing."_

" _You willing to take that chance?" she asked with a quirked brow. The pair stood there staring at each other with big smiles as they waited for someone to make a move._

" _You know what?" Oliver said before tossing the mustard bottle to the floor. "This was fun and all-"_

" _Yeah." Katie said before tossing the ketchup bottle aside as well right as Oliver's lips attack hers. Katie brought her arms around the man, a moan escaping her lips. "Last one to the bedroom has to clean the mess." she muttered against his lips before pulling back and turning and running for the stairs._

" _You're such a cheater, Twinkie!" Oliver called as he chased close behind her, stripping off his shirt._

A hand on the man's back, tore him from the memory. Oliver cleared his throat to see John.

"This seat taken?" John asked pointing to the seat beside Oliver.

"It's a free country." Oliver muttered turning away from the man. "Apparently."

"The first time that we went after Zytle, I told you that this was my crusade." Oliver said turning to look to the man. "Doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

"You're right." John said firmly. "It isn't."

"Diggle, I get that I was gone for- "

"No, you weren't gone- " John said, interrupting the man. He had the feeling Oliver didn't quite understand what was happening in his absence. "You were dead. Katie was lost to the League of Assassins and all of us, including me, we were ready to hang it up."

"Why didn't you?" Oliver asked.

"Because I realized we weren't just fighting for you; we were fighting for ourselves, too. That includes Roy. And, yes, that includes Laurel and sometimes Bruce." Oliver shook his head as he turned away from the man.

"She's not a soldier." Oliver sighed, and John let out a slight snort.

"Neither were you." John said. "Neither was Katie, or Bruce."

"That's not the same thing, and you know that."

"What I know, Oliver, is that you started something." John said. "Something strong enough to live on past you." Oliver turned back to the man who only seemed to have one question. "Question is, can you live with what it's become?" The archer turned away because at this moment he didn't have an answer to that question. When he came back to Starling, and decided to take on the mission given to him by his father, he didn't expect this. He thought it would be just him, and now there are people involved who seemed just as intent on seeing this through as he did. Oliver dropped his head, looking down to the slight bruises on his hands. "Oliver-"

"I get it John." Oliver replied looking over to his friend. "I get it." he turned away and let out a deep sigh. "I guess I'm a little on edge."

"A little?" John asked and Oliver sent a slight glare over to him. "We're going to get her back."

"You know when I ended things with her, I thought that distance would help me embrace the Arrow more." Oliver shook his head, as he turned back to the bottle that lined the wall behind the bar. "I thought I would finally be able to give my all to this mission."

"Then you realized that was impossible." John countered and Oliver let out a dry chuckle.

"I think I thought about her more in those few months that we were apart, then I have in my entire life." Oliver sighed as he looked back down to his hands. "I actually gave her up of my own freewill." he looked back over to his friend. "Why didn't you stop me?" John just shook his head as he gave the man a slight pat on the shoulder.

"You remember all those talks I tried to have that you evaded?" John asked and Oliver simply nodded. "That was me trying to stop you."

"I know." Oliver replied. "It was my choice, but this-" the man closed his eyes and released another heavy sigh. "The not knowing what is happening with her, not being able to talk to her, or see her."

"Oliver we're going to get her back." John assured once again and Oliver turned back to the man. "Just have a little faith."

There isn't much to do for a person with no phone, and no money except to wander aimlessly. Katie didn't know how long she was walking. She finally took a seat in a park, and decided to try to figure out her next move. The only problem was that she didn't know what that was. Her options were either go back to Starling, or disappear. Both had an upside and a downside, and so choosing the right one was tougher than Katie would've thought. She closed her eyes and just hoped the answer would just come to her.

 _Katie's eyes flit between the clouds below them, and the man that sat across from her. Just moments earlier Lyla had transferred her over to his guy who apparently knows Bruce. She had lots of questions, she just wasn't sure where to start._

" _You know he didn't tell me how you two know each other." Dick said, and Katie turned to him with a quirked brow. "Not that I'm surprised. He's has a thing about talking you know. Dr. Phil calls it being emotionally repressed." the man shook his head as he looks to the woman who just staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "He said you were old friends. I think I saw some old pictures of you at the mansion. Did you guys like date or something?" Katie narrowed her eyes for a moment, unsure if she really were having this conversation especially after everything she's been through in this last couple of days._

" _Where are you taking me?" Katie chose to ask._

" _A safe location." the man replied with a smile as he continued watching her. "You don't really seem like his type you know." Katie simply sighed before turning back to look out her window. "He says you've been away from home for a while now."_

" _Longer than a while." Katie said not even glancing in the man's direction._

" _Well, hopefully that changes really soon." he said with a slight smile._

Felicity stood watching as Ethan held the stethoscope to Laurel's chest. Roy had long gone after the argument with Oliver.

"Thanks for coming." Felicity said and the man looked over to her with a quirked brow. "I know your new position is pretty time consuming and you having to come here is not something you would like to be doing when you have free time. So thank you."

"You're right." Ethan replied pulling the stethoscope from his ears and letting them rest around his neck. "It does get crazy, but it's the same crazy you know. I actually like getting a call from you guys because I never know what craziness you guys have gotten yourself in." he chuckled with a shake of his head. "Makes me feel like I'm actually part of this team sometimes."

Felicity's phone suddenly beeped and she glanced down before jumping to her feet.

"I just have to step outside for a moment." Felicity said before turning and heading for the door. But before she left, she stopped and turned back to the man. "Oh, and Ethan, I'm not sure where you've been, but you are apart of this team. Everyone here will always have your back, remember that." the man simply nodded before watching the woman finally leave.

The sound of the door closing seemed to jolt Laurel awake, who suddenly groaned as she tried to lift herself up.

"Hey, take it easy." Ethan said walking around the woman who opened her eyes a bit surprised to see him. "Do you feel as bad as you look?" Laurel turned a glare to the man before looking around the lair. "There's a lot of intensity in the air. Everyone just walked away for a moment." she turned back to the man. "Seriously-" he shined his tiny flashlight in her eyes. "How do you feel? Any dizziness, or are you feeling faint. The vertigo should be out of your system by now, but this drug seems to surprise me more and more every time I come in contact with it."

"I'm fine." Laurel replies with a rough voice.

"Tell me the last thing you remember."

"When Zytle hit me with Vertigo, I- I saw Sara." she looked up to the doctor's eyes. "She was alive. And she was calling me a fraud." she glanced down to her clothes and just shook her head. "I was crazy to think that I was fit to wear Sara's jacket. Much less follow in her footsteps."

"Maybe you're right." Ethan said with a shrug, and the woman looked back to him with confusion. "When I took over as Chief Resident, I thought if I did everything like Becks did them, then things would move just as smoothly as when she had the job."

"Did it?"

"At first, but then something happened and everything went to shit and I was the one people were looking at to fix them." Ethan replied with a heavy sigh before meeting the woman's eyes. "Look I'm in no way comparing the life of a doctor to-" he gestured to her and the lair. "But I think the lesson I learned could help you. We can't fit everyone's shoes. We weren't meant to. We have to step into our own shoes and follow our own paths. I mean I met Sara a hand full of times, and she seemed like a good person, but I didn't see her smile all that often. I always got the feeling there was something inside of her that she couldn't get passed. A darkness or whatever." he smiled up to Laurel. "I don't think you have that. There's a light in you Laurel Lance that I don't think Sara had, so maybe you should stop trying to be her and just be like yourself." The doctor stood to his feet and walked over to his bag where he began putting his things away.

"Thank you Ethan." Laurel said and the man looked over to her with a smile. "This has been a surprisingly nice conversation."

"It's all in a days work." the man replied with a nod before glancing down to his watch. "And I have a whole two hours before I have to return to my castle." he looked over to the woman. "And I think I'm going to sleep every second away." the man grabbed his bag and headed up to the stairs. Laurel watched him, actually a bit disappointed that he was leaving. She let out a deep breath before standing from the table. He was right. It was time for Laurel to stop trying to be Sara, and do things her way. It was that moment Laurel decided to give into that little voice in her head telling her that it was time to tell her father the truth.

Ethan walked into the club, spotting Oliver and John who both stood when they saw him.

"Is Laurel alright?" Oliver asked.

"She's fine. She's awake now, so I'm going to head out to finally get some sleep." Ethan said with a tired smile.

"Thanks for coming by so short noticed." Oliver replied and Ethan looked at him for a moment before glancing over to John. "What?" Oliver looked from John back to Ethan.

"I'm a doctor, so helping people is what I do." Ethan replied and Oliver gave a nod. "Helping people is also what you do, and I'm just hoping my girl is on that list of people."

"She's at the top Ethan. I promise." Oliver replied and Ethan just gave another nod before turning and leaving.

The moment Felicity saw Bruce, her heart actually started ramming in her chest, but she made sure not to show it.

"Felicity-"

"Katie is in Central City." Felicity blurted out before the man could even speak.

"What?"

"I got a call from Barry, he said that she's there and that she seemed pretty beat up." Felicity replied and Bruce turned away in thought. "Bruce-"

"It doesn't make any sense." he said turning back to the woman. "She wouldn't run. She thinks Oliver walked off that mountain that day, and she knows he could be at risk if she ran."

"Well maybe it got to be too much to stay?" Felicity said with a shake of her head. "There's no telling what was happening there."

"She wouldn't run."Bruce said once again. "If she's gone, then he let her go and that would only happen for one or two reasons."

"What's that?"

"He finally realized she would never be his and he just let her go..."

"Or?"

"Or she really is his, and now she's his puppet." Bruce glanced down to his watch before pulling out his phone. "Does Oliver know about this?"

"No, Barry said she didn't plan on calling anyone because she didn't know what her next move was. Whatever that means." Felicity said as she watched Bruce typing away on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my plane ready." Bruce said before looking back to the woman. "I'm going to find her and see what's going on. Until I call you, don't let Oliver know about this."

"Bruce I don't know if I can do that. You don't see how much not knowing what is going on with her is affecting him. If this is hope-"

"Right, if." Bruce countered. "Or this could be some elaborate game set up by Ra's to draw out the man that's supposed to be dead. Just wait for my call, ok."

"Fine, but the moment you realize that Katie is just Katie and not some league murderer, you better call me." Felicity replied and the man simply nodded. She turned to leave, but stopped because no matter how much she wanted to just walk away, she just had to know what happened yesterday. So she turned around to the man ho looked up from his phone. "Yesterday, when you came to my office-"

"Look that was very inappropriate, and I don't even know why I even-" he let out a deep sigh because that was a lie. He does know why the words came out of his mouth. "I came by the office to tell you goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I planned on heading back to Gotham and-"

"But you promised that you were going to watch Malcolm, that you would be there if he tried anything." Felicity said angrily walking back over to the man. "You can't just leave when I...we still need you here."

"Felicity-" he made to touch her, but she backed out of his reach. "I don't know what you want from me. I can't be the guy you need. I can't be the guy you deserve, and I can't be the guy who stands by to witness someone else who can. Ray-"

"Don't you dare bring Ray into this. This has nothing to do with Ray. This is you, and this ridiculous idea you have about the life you think you deserve. You blame yourself for Rachel, and Harvey, and you think that means you have to punish yourself. You think that means that you don't deserve to be happy." Felicity took a deep breath, holding back tears. "I'm tired of having this conversation Bruce." she took a step toward the man, so he could see her eyes and know her words were true. I love you too, and all I ever wanted from you Bruce was your heart." Those words seemed to hit the man hard, all though he didn't show it. It almost happened though. He almost grabbed her, told her all the things he wanted to tell her, but he didn't. Despite what he wanted and what she wanted, in the end a relationship with him isn't the type of life a woman like Felicity's deserves. "Look just go to Central City, bring back my friend. She needs to be here, this is her home." With that the woman turns and heads back to the club.

Katie doesn't know why, but she finds herself standing outside a dilapidated house that still held the faint burnt smell from the fire that destroyed it. Even now, standing in front of this house, she can't believe that David was such a monster. She couldn't even read the articles about this Smiley killer, and not feel sick to her stomach. Katie wasn't sure what the point of coming here was, but now that she's here she can't leave without at least searching for a clue as to where the man has disappeared.

She wished she had at least a flashlight as she treks through the dark house. There was only a slight glimmer of light that shown through the place this late at night and it didn't do much for her search. She was able to navigate her way to the stairs that lead to the basement. When she headed down, memories of being chained down here flooded her. When she finally reached the last step her eyes went wide. The fire really did destroy everything. There was no sign of the prison he built for his victims, and because of that she was sure they probably couldn't even pin these crimes on him. This was still a cold case even though they knew who the perpetrator really is.

Katie shook her head before turning and heading back up the stairs. She needed to leave this place, because there was absolutely no answers there anymore. She thought she would just be able to leave just as quietly as she came, but it would seem that would be impossible. The moment she began walking toward the back door, she heard the noticeable sound of footsteps behind her and so she stopped.

"CCPD! Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." a voice ordered and Katie rolled her eyes before lifting her hands and turning as she is told. She's suddenly hit with the blinding light of a flash light. "Doctor Robins?" the light moved from her eyes and the man walked over to her finally, giving her a pretty good look at his face.

"Detective Thawne?" Katie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call that a neighbor saw someone coming in here. I thought it could be Parker, so I came to check it out." Eddie said with a shake of his head. "But it was you. What are you doing here, doctor?"

"I don't know." Katie sighed, as she ran a hand over her face. "I don't know much of anything right now. I'm just going to go and-"

"No." the man said and Katie looked at him in confusion. "You're trespassing, and that's a crime."

"You being a cop must take me to jail, right?"

"Right." Eddie said before walking behind her, and bringing his cuffs around her wrists.

The CCPD at night wasn't as crazy as it was during the day, which both Katie and Eddie were happy about. He didn't place her in a cell, but did sit her in front of his desk and order her not to move. Katie listened because a person with absolutely no idea where she's going really isn't itching to run away.

Eddie called his partner on his way to the station, and he was glad the man was there when they arrived.

"You call the chief?" Joe asked from their place across the station, where they kept their eyes on the woman.

"Yeah. He says he's not interested in getting into some media circus again." Eddie said as he sipped the terrible old coffee. "He said he didn't want her here when he came in the morning, so I should just let her go."

"And why haven't you?"

"I don't know." Eddie replied turning back to his partner. "Something's not right with her. She seems a bit out of it."

"I can't imagine the victim of a kidnapping would be well adjusted." Joe said with a shake of his head as he looks back over to the woman. "Let's just call someone-"

"I already asked if there was someone she wanted me to call and she said no." Eddie sighed. "I just don't feel right about letting her go off on her own."

"You find out why she went back to Parker's place?" Joe asked and Eddie shook his head.

"Not yet." Eddie said with another sigh.

"She's probably just looking for closure or something. Look see if she knows something, and I'll call Barry, maybe he can get in touch with someone for her." Eddie gave the man a nod before heading back over to his desk.

"Am I going to jail?" Katie asked once the man sat down. "Because if I am then I think I should call my lawyers I guess." she turned away in thought. "I have no idea what their numbers are, but I guess I could like google it or something." she turned back to Eddie who simply smirked. "Can I use my one phone call for like five minutes on your computer."

"You're funny. A lot of people I bring here in cuffs don't usually joke about the possibility of going to jail." Eddie said before standing to his feet. "Stand up." Katie quirked a brow, but stood to her feet as the man walked behind her and removed the cuffs from her wrists. "You're not going to jail, but I am going to ask you a couple of questions." he went back to sit down, and Katie did the same. "Why are you in Central City?"

"Needed some air, so I decided to go for a walk, and ended up in the next city over." Katie said with a shrug.

"That's your way of evading the question."

"That's my way of saying that I don't have to tell you why I'm in Starling if it doesn't directly relate to any case or crime that you are investigating." Katie replied and Eddie simply nodded. "I've been brushing up on my rights."

"I'm glad." Eddie said. "When's the last time you've slept?" Katie shook her head before turning away. "Or ate something?"

"I'm fine, detective." Katie replied looking back to the man.

"And the bruises on your fists?" Eddie asked and Katie looked down to her hands before slipping them slightly into her sleeves to hide them. "You know I ran into a woman last night, she was scared out of her mind because there were these guys who were looking for her boyfriend who attacked her. She said she only got away because so woman, with dark hair came to her rescue." Katie turned away, and Eddie quirked a brow because he was starting to believe his theory might be more than a theory. "So when I find the spot she said I would find the woman, all I found were two unconscious thugs with rap sheets long enough to land them both very heavy sentences."

"Sounds like a very good night." Katie replied turning back to the man. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Where were you last night?" Eddie asked and Katie shook her head as she folded her arms over her chest.

"With my good friend Barry Allen, you know catching up on old times." Katie replied with a shrug.

"Did you and Barry get into a fight?" Eddie asked.

"Nah, sometimes I just get mad and punch things. This was from a random wall in a random bathroom."

"That's your story?"

"Yeah, and if you can prove anything different, then by all means please let me know. And if I'm not going to jail and I'm not being detained then I'm just going to-" she stood to her feet about to leave, but stopped when she saw the familiar face walk into the police station. "Shit."

"Good to see you too, Robins." Bruce said with a shake of his head.

"How the hell did you know I was here?"

"I'm a resourceful guy." Bruce said before walking over to Eddie who stood to his feet. "I hope Ms. Robins hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble tonight."

"Trespassing is a very serious offense." Eddie said glancing over to Katie who didn't even look at him. "But giving the circumstances, I'm willing to give the good doctor a warning." Katie turned to the man with a smile.

"And I thank you so much. You won't have to worry about me anymore tonight or any other night because I'm leaving." Katie replied before turning and heading for the door. Bruce turned to follow, but Eddie stopped him.

"Mr. Wayne, is everything alright with her?"

"It's been a rough couple of weeks." Bruce replied both honestly and vaguely. "Don't worry, I'll look after her." Eddie simply gave a nod before watching the man turn and rush out of the station.

The moment Bruce stepped outside, he spotted Katie walking down the street, and he ran to catch up to her.

"You know when the last time you're seen is being inducted into a group of killers, when you get out it's just common courtesy to contact your friends." Bruce said once he appeared at Katie's side.

"Well when you spend almost a week being put through grueling and demeaning tests, the last thing you want when you get out is to even be around people." Katie said, when Bruce suddenly quickened his step to stand in front of her. "Bruce-"

"There is only one way you leave the league, you and I both know that." Bruce said looking into the woman's eyes. "So how are you here standing in front of me, right now."

"Does it matter?" Katie asked before trying to step around the man, but he only moved to continue blocking her.

"It does because you're either my friend right now, or your the demon's puppet and I would like to know which one." the man said and Katie let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You thinking that I was so weak minded that it would be inevitable that he would break me." Katie said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm standing right here because that's exactly what didn't happen." she once again tried to move around him, and this time was successful. "I doubt Barry called you."

"No, he called Felicity, who called me." Bruce replied moving to walk beside her.

"So Oliver doesn't know?" she glanced over to the man who let out a sigh, but shook his head. "You didn't tell him because you didn't know who you were going to find."

"Can you blame me? Ra's is a sadistic bitch, and I see how warped he has those men in his league." Bruce said. "I thought—I don't know what I thought, but I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up by telling them that you escaped."

"I didn't escape." Katie said looking over to the man. "He let me go."

"After all his efforts of trying to bring his blood back to Nanda Parbat, why the hell would he just let you go?"

"My face." Katie sighed. "My face opened a door in his unbeating heart that he thought he shut." she looked back over to Bruce. "I saw a glimmer of humanity in the demon's eyes and I think that scared the hell out of him."

"You reminded him of his sister." Bruce concluded still not able to believe that he would just let her go. "It still doesn't make any sense."

"I don't really give a damn." Katie muttered before running to cross the street. "Just leave me alone!" Bruce ran to catch up to her.

"So you choose now to run away?" Bruce asked running to catch up to her. "What do you think happens after this? You think your friends won't look for you, you think Oliver is just going to let you hide away in some hole. There are people who care about you Robins and-"

"And I care about them!" Katie snapped angrily turning to the man. "That place, it does something to me. Brings out something I never want to get to them, to you." Katie turned away with a shake of her head. "I felt the darkness, and I liked it and I don't know what that means."

"What, that's it?" Bruce said and Katie just shook her head before walking off, but he walked up, grabbing her arm to stop her. "You felt darkness and that scared you?"

"Let me go!" Katie snapped angrily trying to pull from his grasp, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. "I can't go back there. I can't just go back to them, to Oliver when there's this thing inside of me." she continued to try to pull away. "I can't let it get to them. Just let me get as far away as I can."

"No, because I thought you knew this but obviously you don't. There is darkness in all of us, some darker than others, but it's the fact that we can pull ourselves from the darkness that sets us apart from the others." Bruce said. "You're not a monster Robins, he could never make you a monster. So stop believing that you are." Katie dropped her head, before Bruce pulled her against his chest in a tight hug.

"How do I face him?" Katie asked. "How do I face any of them?"

"They're your family Robins. They take you just as you are without question." Bruce pulled back from the hug. "That's why it's called home."

"No more running, huh?"

"I don't think so. I think Starling still needs it's Guardian. I think a lot of people still need her. One guy comes to mind whose been a bit hard to handle since she's been gone. So lets get you home."

"I have to make a stop first." Katie muttered against the man's chest.

Katie and Bruce stood in Star Labs as a familiar team of heroes stood and listened to a story Katie hadn't told before.

"I don't know what it means, or if it means anything, but the last time I saw David, he was swept away by some yellow flash of light." Katie said and she watched as Barry and the others shared looks. "Am I crazy? Did I imagine it?"

"No." Barry said turning to the woman. "We've named him the Reverse Flash. He's just as fast as me, if not faster, and I believe-" Barry shook his head. "No I know he's the man that killed my mother." Katie stared with wide eyes definitely not expecting that.

"Maybe he's also helping David." Caitlin suggested and they all turned to her. "I'm not sure why."

"Well the truth is we're not even sure if what Katie saw was the Reverse Flash." Dr. Wells said and they turned to him. "No offense doctor, but from what we know of this guy, working with murderous cops doesn't seem like his M.O."

"Look I guess you would know better then I would." Katie said looking back to Barry. "It's what I saw. So maybe there's a connection, maybe there isn't, but I thought I should tell you before I left." she glanced over to Bruce. "We should get going, right?"

"Yeah." Bruce said glancing back over to the others, his eyes settling of Dr. Wells. He walked over and held out a hand to the man. "Dr. Wells, it was good seeing you again."

"And you too Mr. Wayne." the doctor replied giving the billionaire a firm handshake that lasted a bit longer than a normal handshake should. Bruce turned to Barry, and shook the man's hand as well.

"Good seeing you again, Mr. Allen." Bruce said and Barry gave a nod. "I have heard about The Flash and the things he's doing here and I gotta say I'm impressed."

"You have absolutely no idea how good that is to hear, especially from you." Barry replied. "I hope you know if you ever need someone who can move really fast, I'll be there-"

"Don't say, "There in a flash." Caitlin said with a shake of her head.

"I wasn't, I was just going to say I'll be there-" he turned back to Bruce with a nervous smile. "Fine I was going to say in a Flash, but it's true."

"Well that's very good to know."Bruce said with a chuckle. "And I hope you know the offer works both way. You have my number." Barry simply nodded.

"Mr. Bruce Wayne, uh sir-" Bruce pulled from the handshake and turned to Cisco who looked like a kid on Christmas eve with a wide smile. "I just want to say that I think the Batman is the coolest hero ever-" he looked over to Barry. "No offense Barry."

"Much taken Cisco." Barry said with a chuckled, but his friend didn't even seem to care.

"I actually have been toying with some ideas about a more light weight metallic polymers for your suit, that's also more intensive resistant to handle your vigorous hero duties, uh sir." Cisco said and Bruce gave a nod before holding out a hand to the young man.

"I think I would love to hear more about this Mr. Ramon." Bruce said before reaching inside of his pocket and pulling out a business card. "Do you have a pen?"

"Uh-" Cisco began patting himself down rigorously before looking to the other with wide eyes. "A pen? Guys do we have pens?" he began frantically searching, tossing papers a side. "An entire office and not one single pen."

"Cisco for God's sake here!" Caitlin said finding a pen, which the man quickly took and handed it to Bruce. He watched as Bruce wrote something on the back of the card before handing it to him.

"That is my personal email, I'd love to see the specs for this idea of yours." Bruce said and Cisco simply looked down to the car as if it were a golden ticket. "How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Cisco said with a wide smile looking up to Bruce. "I'll get them to you ASAP." Bruce simply gave nod, before waving to the others and he and Katie finally left.

"Fanboy much?" Caitlin asked, but Cisco was too happy to even be offended by the comment.

"Oh crap." Cisco said a frown coming to his face before looking up to his friends. "I forgot to ask him about rich people fight club."

"What are you thinking over there Barry?" Wells asked, noticing the man deep in thought.

"I'm just wondering if there really could be a connection between the Reverse Flash and David Parker." Barry said with a shake of his head. "I mean David's only intention seemed to be to get close to Katie. I'm not sure how that would have anything to do with the evil bastard who killed my mother."

"Because it probably doesn't." The doctor replied with a shake of his head. "I'm sure Dr. Robins was just mistaken by what she saw. We'll continue with the leads we already have, and go from there."

"Right." Barry said with a nod, still hesitant to completely write off the woman's story.

Katie could honestly say that just one week ago, that she believed that she would never step foot in Starling again. The moment she stepped off of Bruce's plane, she felt nervous. Despite what the man said, that darkness that found her back at Nanda Parbat was still inside of her. She felt as if she were so close to giving into it and that scared her to death.

Soon she was standing in front of the door that lead to the basement, and for the life of her she just couldn't go in.

"Remember what I said Robins." Bruce spoke from beside her and Katie glanced over to him. "You don't have to be afraid of the darkness. There's a light inside of you that's much stronger, and that much I know."

Katie turned back to the club and let out a heavy sigh before finally taking those steps toward the basement entrance. When she stepped inside, something inside of her changed. Something she felt instantly. The void of being away from home, suddenly filled slightly. It gave her the courage to walked further inside until she finally saw more familiar faces.

John, Felicity and Roy were all crowded around Felicity's computer totally unaware of her presence.

"I think I should worry that I was able to walk in here without any of you guys noticing." Katie spoke and suddenly their eyes were on her. No one said anything at first, all them completely shocked to see her standing there. Katie smiled as she looked around the place, and couldn't help the wave of relief that washed over her at the feeling of being home. "I never knew how much I would miss this place." she looked back over to her friends that still just stared. "Or you guys. I really missed you." Felicity jumped from her seat and rushed over to Katie, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

"You're never allowed to join an evil league again." Felicity said as tears fell from her eyes. "We need you right here."

"I second that." a voice spoke and Katie pulled from the hug to see John and Roy had walked over as well. "That was a stupid thing you did."

"Sometimes I do stupid things John." Katie replied as the man brought his arms around her in hug, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, but I think it was one of the bravest things I've ever seen too." John replied before pulling from the hug. Katie couldn't even reply, before Roy tossed his arms around her in another hug that Katie happily returned.

"You're such an idiot, you know that don't you?" Roy muttered as he hugged the woman tightly. "Don't do that again, alright?"

"Fine." Katie said pulling from the hug and giving the man a smile, before turning to Felicity and John. "I'm sorry. I should've called or something, but-"

"It's alright." John said and Katie looked to him with a smile. "I get it. Place like that, it's hard to escape even when you do. So did you run? Should we be worried about another League attack on the city?"

"No." Katie said with a shake of her head. "If the demon is true to his word, then I am released of all obligations to him and his league." she noticed the skepticism in their eyes and she couldn't blame them. "I know, I don't understand it either, but until he makes any moves to contradict himself, I'm just inclined to believe that I really am free of him." Katie turned, her eyes searching the lair.

"He's not here." Felicity said answering the unspoken question in Katie's eyes.

"Where is he?" Katie asked and Felicity actually looked nervous. Katie turned to John and then Roy, all of whom seemed to want to answer the question. "Please don't tell me he's-"

"No, Oliver is fine." John said with a shake of his head. "He's just not been himself since he came back."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked looking between their eyes, waiting for someone to tell her something. "Where the hell is he?"

No one was quite sure where to start because none of them quite understood it themselves. Oliver seemed to finally accept Laurel as a part of the team and the pair brought Werner down, and back in jail. Afterwards Oliver found out that Thea was attacked by one of the league and Malcolm seemed to have only one suggestion.

"He's gone back to Lian Yu." Felicity spoke and Katie turned to her with wide eyes of surprise. "With Thea." surprise turned to confusion. "It was Malcolm Meryln's idea." confusion morphed to anger. Katie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before releasing the heavy breath. Katie had been gone a week and it would seem that in that week a lot had changed. "Katie?"

"I'm going to call you." Katie said opening her eyes and turning to Felicity. "And you are going to tell me everything that I've missed since I've been gone. Every last damn detail." with that the woman went stalking toward the door.

"So she's going to Lian Yu?" Roy asked.

"Yep." John replied.

"I just hope they all come back alive." Felicity said still staring at the door. "Well not Malcolm. If he was to somehow not make it back, I wouldn't lose any sleep."

"I think I'm more nervous about them all being trapped on an island together." John said, both Felicity and Roy turning to him with looks of nervousness as well.

They all had the feeling that Lian Yu was about to get a bit more interesting.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Katie's back...for just a few moments. Now she's going to Lian Yu, which never holds back the crazy. Favorite part of this chapter was fanboy Cisco, and rich people fight club.

 **Review Replies**

 **Adela:** I totally agree. I just wanted this deeper issue with Ra's and Katie that even he's not even really aware of. It also was a good way to look at the relationship with his sister and why he let her go so easily. The title of Ra's Al Ghul and what that entails truly does outweigh everything else, including the thing he tells himself is important...his bloodline. We will see Ra's again, and it is going to be very surprising.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Yes, I totally ship swayne. And I hate how much of a tortured soul Bruce is becoming. His darkness is drawn to the light in Felicity, and yet for some reason he just won't let him have it. But something will spur him, I just hope Felicity had the patience to wait. I know "Katherine Robins is gone." was a very overused saying the past couple of chapters, but it was only to show the fear that maybe it was true. The league and Nanda Parbat has a reputation of killing people and bringing them back as murderers, I'm just glad Katie had the strength to over come it. Which Oliver Queen absolutely know wholeheartedly is true. My Ra's moments were Katie in the last chapter were very fun to write. Especially that lullaby scene, where just for a moment we saw the human part of Ra's come through, and I think that was the last straw. **  
**

 **Well we're really winding down, getting closer and closer to a very surprising ending, but lets not think about that now. As always I can never end a chapter with out giving my appreciation to everyone who is taking this wild ride with me. Thanks for everyone who has added this story to your alerts, and a special fist in the air to my peeps who continue to hold me down with the reviews. I love reading them and encourage everyone to let your voice be heard.**

 **P.s I'm so excited for you all to read the next chapter, because it will have a very big development.**

 **I won't give too much away, but I promise it will begin unexpected, and end with a jaw dropper.**

 **As always I leave you with a sneak peek...**

 _Katie jumped to her feet, reaching into the over head compartment and grabbing her bag. She let her eyes scan the plane, before spotting the compartment next to the door. She walked over, and pulled open the doors to reveal the parachute packs and let out a very deep sigh._

 _"The things I do for you, Liver." she muttered before grabbing one of the packs._

 _There was a sudden alarm and both pilots shared a look before one of them stood to their feet and quickly left the cockpit. He rushed down the aisle, glancing to all the seats and not seeing the woman at all. He heard the sharp wind, and looked up to see the open door. He braced himself against the wall, before peeking out the door, and seeing absolutely nothing but darkness._

 _"I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Mr. Wayne." the man muttered before sliding the door closed._


	15. The Beginning of Forever

**Chapter 15**

 **The Beginning of Forever**

" _Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today."_

 _\- James Dean_

* * *

Hell is usually a place wanted to go by no man. Once upon a time Lian Yu was hell for Oliver, a place he thought would eat him alive and no one would ever even know about it. At some point Oliver realized that this place wasn't hell, it was just an island. One he conquered years ago, and one he has no qualms about returning to. It's why coming here with Thea didn't make him nervous. It was actually nice to bring her here for her to see this place that was such a big part of him.

When they first arrived, they immediately began training. Oliver mostly wanted to see just how well Meryln trained his sister, and from her moves he had to say that she'd been trained very well.

That night the pair sat around a blaring fire, sharing a meal Oliver caught. Their conversations died down, as both stared down to the dancing flames. Thea glanced over to her brother who she noticed seemed to be staring beyond the fire. It meant he was thinking, and she's pretty sure she know of what.

"They have phones overseas, right?" Thea asked and Oliver turned to her with a quirked brow. "I was just wondering because I have yet to receive a phone call from Twinkie. RI must be keeping her busy."

"Yeah." Oliver replied turning back to the flames. "Must be."

"So you know I racked my brain trying to understand why you would end things with her-"

"Speedy, could you just-"

"And I couldn't figure out why. I mean if you saw the look on your face when you were around her, or how nervous you seemed when you weren't. I mean a blind person could see how much you loved her." Thea replied, and her brother shook his head as he turned away. "It's because you chose the Arrow, isn't it?" Oliver didn't say anything, which only verified Thea's suspicions. "Oliver you're such an idiot."

"I'm very much aware of that Thea, but thanks for reminding me."

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked and Oliver turned to her. "I mean fine you want to be ready for the league, but you're never going to be ready if your head and heart aren't all in on this." Oliver dropped his head slightly, turning away finding comfort in watching the dancing flames. "Why aren't you on a plane to where ever the hell she is, begging her to take you back."

"Because this is how I get her back." Oliver muttered not seeing the look of confusion on Thea's face. "Right now this is all I can do to get her back."

"I don't understand." Thea said and Oliver just looked over to her with a shake of his head before standing to his feet.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He said suddenly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to clear my head." Oliver said before turning and disappearing into the dark woods. He didn't have an intended direction, he just found the need to keep moving. It didn't help, because the longer he spent away from her, the more she filled his thoughts. It was dangerous, he knew, but for some reason it seemed beyond his control.

"Get back here you little monster." a familiar voice spoke, followed by the sound of a laughing child. Oliver stopped walking and turned to find the source of the voice, and soon found himself no longer on that island. He was standing in a familiar hall of a house..their house, watching a very pregnant Katie chase a naked toddler who seemed adamant about not taking a bath. The moment the child was close, he scooped him up in his arms. "Well it's about time you decided to help." Katie said walked over to the man as she looked at the child who couldn't stop laughing. She couldn't help the smile that she turned to Oliver and it made his insides twist because he knew this wasn't real. He knew this was a daydream that he knew he couldn't stay in, but desperately wished he could.

"This isn't real." Oliver said, staring into eyes of the woman he so desperately wished was here.

"I know." Katie says before plucking the child from his arms. "We just don't understand why." and with that she turned and walked away, suddenly disappearing.

Oliver once again found himself standing in the middle of trees, in the darkness of his island. Hallucinations for him on this island weren't uncommon, but this time he hoped they wouldn't distract him too much. Oliver lifted his eyes, spotting a familiar marker, and he feels the tightening of his chest. The bunker where Slade is imprisoned is just a couple of feet away and it would seem he once again realized that all of his troubles started the moment Slade came to Starling. Oliver's fist clenched at his side before he decided to pay the man a visit.

Katie thought that it was irony that upon escaping her hell, that she would have to save Oliver from his. She kept her eyes out the window of the plane that she borrowed from Bruce. She didn't exactly ask him, but she's sure he'll find out soon enough. She heard footsteps and turned to see one of the pilots stepping from the cock pit.

"Shouldn't we be landing by now?" Katie asked and the man sighed.

"There seems to be some issue. We just got orders from the Coast Guard, apparently we're nearing restricted airspace, and they're telling us to turn around." the pilot said.

"Restricted Airspace-"Katie turned away, unsure what the hell was going on, but then it hit her. "Malcolm." she turned, meeting the man's eyes. "Do not turn this plane around."

"I'm sorry Ms. Robins, but disobeying orders from the Coast Guard is a federal offense. We could go to prison, and I can't risk that for me or my co pilot." the man said and Katie simply gave the man a nod before watching him turn and head back to the cock pit. The moment the door closed behind him, Katie jumped to her feet, reaching into the over head compartment and grabbing her bag. She let her eyes scan the plane, before spotting the compartment next to the door. She walked over, and pulled open the doors to reveal the parachute packs and let out a very deep sigh.

"The things I do for you, Liver." she muttered before grabbing one of the packs.

There was a sudden alarm and both pilots shared a look before one of them stood to his feet and quickly left the cockpit. He rushed down the aisle, glancing to all the seats and not seeing the woman at all. He heard the sharp wind, and looked up to see the open door. He braced himself against the wall, before peeking out the door, and seeing absolutely nothing but darkness.

"I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to Mr. Wayne." the man muttered with wide eyes before sliding the door closed.

Oliver's heart stopped the moment he walked into Slade's underground prison and found that the man was not there. He suddenly remembered the man's last words to him about finding a way out and Oliver couldn't believe that he was actually able to escape from this impossible to escape cage.

"Thea." Oliver muttered before turning and running back out, desperate to find his sister. If Slade was out of his prison, then he was somewhere on this island. He smelled the smoke from their fire, but didn't actually see a fire which worried him. When he ran over, he saw Thea carrying more sticks over.

"The fire went out." Thea said simply trying to grasp the sticks in her arms .

"Thea, we need to get off this island." Oliver said and Thea brought her eyes to him, clearly confuse.

"Is this because I was talking about Twinkie, because Oliver-"

"Thea no!" the man said frantically, his eyes searching the area. "We're in danger."

"What are you talking-"

"Slade Wilson is here." The moment the words came out of Oliver's mouth, Thea just knew he had to be joking.

"That's ridiculous, why—"

"It's not. Just listen to me." Oliver sighed with a shake of his head. "Slade was- I was keeping him prisoner here!"

"What do you mean was?" Thea asked, and Oliver opened his mouth to reply just as his SAT phone rang.

The moment he answered and he heard the annoying voice of Malcolm Merlyn on the other end, he already knew why they were in this predicament.

Swimming used to be very calming, and serene to Katie, but swimming in pitch black waters at night, with absolutely no idea if you were swimming in the right direction was actually frightening. She actually couldn't even explain her relief when she finally made it to the island. The moment her body was out of the water she just laid there, trying to calm her ramming heart, and slow her erratic breathing. Her eyes opened to the stars above her and tried to find the inner strength to keep moving. It seemed she hadn't really stopped moving, hadn't stopped to just rest since leaving Nanda Parbat and she could feel it with every step she took. Katie once again she closed her eyes, hoping to get her second...maybe third wind.

It was the recognizable sound of a gun shot, that caused Katie to quickly stand to her feet. She placed a hand on her side, feeling as if the swim may have popped a couple of her stitches. Her eyes scanned over the darkness that covered this island, and she truly had no idea where to go. She just put caution to the wind, and once again started moving hoping she found the source of the gun shot and prayed that her family was ok.

Slade Wilson was ashamed. Not of his misdeeds, or any of the things that he'd done. He was ashamed of the creature that was Oliver Queen. He trained Oliver on this island surrounded by these very trees on how to survive, and now Oliver was becoming predictable and it was embarrassing. But Slade wasn't surprised. Oliver was always trying to be the hero, but couldn't save everyone. Not his Shado who will never get to leave this island because of Oliver, and now Slade will return the gift. Slade held one foot from both Oliver and Thea who he easily got the drop on when Oliver went for the gun hidden away at his father's grave. He dragged them back toward the bunker, only stopping when he thought he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. His eyes scanned the darkness, not seeing anything. He assumed it was probably an animal and continued dragging the pair to their prison.

Katie had to be walking in circles. If she wasn't, she'd be surprised. When she stopped walking, she began looking for something, any kind of sign of Oliver and Thea's whereabouts. But there was nothing.

"Fuck!" Katie snapped before dropping to sit on the ground, and wrapping her arms around her self, and her still damp clothes.

 _Katie wasn't sure where she was going and she hated the feeling. She'd gotten off of one plane and onto another with this Dick Grayson guy who she still couldn't picture being friends with Bruce. Hours in the air was both torture and relief if that made any sense. It meant she was getting farther and farther from the place that kept her prisoner and closer to home. Soon the plane was once again landing and Katie turned to the young man across from her who slid on a pair of sun glasses._

" _Another plane?" she asked and the man looked over to her with a shake of his head._

" _Nope, it's all land from here." Dick replied as the door to the side of the plane opened. He walked out, Katie close behind him. They were once again surrounded by sand, but the air seemed a bit more thin and breathable._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _Well you're going to need help clearing your name, I guess." Dick said and Katie looked to him with confusion. "You don't know?"_

" _Know what?"_

" _That the US government is looking for you." Dick replied and Katie stopped walking. "You're sort of at the top of a possible terrorist list. So before we even attempt to get you home, we should probably rectify that."_

" _How do we do that?"_

" _I have a friend. The closet person we can even get to with connections to the government." Dick said as they continued down the stairs. "He's a pilot out in Coast City."_

" _How the hell will a pilot help me?"_

" _Well he has a way with people." Grayson replied with a smile over to the woman._

The moment Katie heard the footsteps, she awakened instantly, but she didn't open her eyes or move from her spot, laid on the ground. She laid there, feigning sleep, letting whoever was coming near her think she was still sleep. The steps were heavy, much heavier than Oliver, which also crossed Thea off the list. This was someone else. Someone who breathed heavily through their nose as they walked. The steps neared and Katie positioned herself slightly for a quick get up. Soon she heard a deep throaty chuckle that was right behind her, and it was strange that Katie recognized it. That only one face came to mind when she heard it.

"And so the heart that beats for my enemies has fallen right into my lap." Slade muttered to himself. He'd only taken one more step, before Katie finally jumped to her feet, placing distance between them. "Hello Twinkie."

"Slade, hey, long time no see." Katie replied watching the man closely. "Though it would be longer seeing as you were supposed to just die in your little hole." The man only gave a chuckle as he shook his head. Katie looked him over, her looked exhausted, but he was still a soldier. Ready for a fight at any time.

"Still the talker. I would've thought by now someone would've taken care of that little tick." the man said before taking another step.

"Where are Oliver and Thea?" Katie demanded, but the man simply ran to tackle her. Apparently even though she was exhausted and practically running on fumes, she was going to have to be ready. At this point she had no choice.

In the cell used to hold his greatest enemies, Oliver now found himself trapped with his little sister now trying to think of a way out. He went over the events that led to this moment and still couldn't understand how they got here. As soon as Malcolm revealed that he released Slade, Oliver realized they were sitting ducks. That's when he remembered the gun at his father's grave. But it would seem Slade was waiting for then and in the end got the drop on them

"What did he mean?" Thea asked breaking the silence and Oliver turned to her. "When he said that you were still hiding things from me?" When they finally came to, Slade expectedly gloated, and let things slip Oliver wished he hadn't.

"He's insane." Oliver said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Thea replied still watching her brother who she could tell was hiding something. "I also picked up on how you reacted when he said that you were keeping secrets from me." Oliver turned away from her, and that was definitely an indicator. "Was he telling the truth?"

"I don't think that this is the right time." Oliver evaded before standing to his feet to once again look at the bars for any way they could escape.

"I think time is something we have a lot of right now." Thea replied standing to her feet. "Twinkie is not overseas for work." Oliver glanced over to his sister. "Is she alright?" the man simply turned away because he didn't really have an answer to that question which ate away at him with every passing second. "Ollie-"

"Thea, I don't know." he replied honestly. "I just-" he let out a heavy breath before once again looking over the bars to the cell.

"Why didn't you tell me about Sara?" Thea asked and Oliver dropped his head against the bars, wanting to not be trapped in this cage with his sister.

"Come on Thea..."

"No, now that I know about your secret, everything has become a whole lot clearer." Thea replied taking a step closer. "And I can tell when you're hiding something from me. Like you are doing right now." he didn't say anything which only frustrated her even more. "So what is it going to take for you to stop treating me like this tiny, fragile, little object?" and Oliver lifted his head and turned to Thea.

"Tiny?" he said, and Thea stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Thea replied as Oliver turned back to the bars, an idea formulated.

"I have an idea." he said turning to the woman.

Katie tasted the metallic zing of her own blood as she was tossed into a tree, biting her lips in the process. For some reason the taste didn't scare her, or even make her nervous. It actually gave her a boost. She turned to see Slade stalking toward her and she rolled out of his reach before jumping to her feet.

"I have to tell you girly, you fight better then some of my comrades in the war." Slade said with a bloody smile. "It's kind of turning me on."

"Are we going to do this or are you trying to make me vomit." Katie replies, raising her fists waiting for the man's next attack.

"Oh how I would love to keep up the foreplay honey, but I really don't have the time." Slade said before reaching behind him and pulling out a gun that he pointed right at Katie.

"And just when I thought we were having fun." Katie said lifting her hands.

"Well we can have fun in other ways." Slade replied moving closer to her, still holding firmly to the gun. "Like the moment I get to witness my dear friend Oliver watch me blow your brains out."

"You must have been a horrible soldier." Katie said and the man chuckled.

"And why do you say that?" Slade asked, and without a word Katie jumped with a roundhouse kick to the man's hand, knocking the gun from his hand before shoving the man back, causing him to trip back on his butt.

"That's why you little bitch!" Katie taunted. Her eyes looked down to the gun, taking a step forward to grab it.

"Kill him." A voice spoke. A voice Katie knows completely came from inside her took a step back before running off, disappearing into the trees.

Slade stood to his feet, his eyes searching. He growled before grabbing his gun and running toward the shore, hoping he didn't miss the plane.

Katie wasn't sure why she ran. She had him defeated on the ground. She could've ended him right then and there, and yet she ran. She wasn't scared, wasn't afraid of the big, bad, Slade Wilson. She thinks in that moment she was afraid of Nura who still lived inside of her. Moving underneath her skin, in the taste of her blood. In that fight she could've killed Slade, but something stopped her. When she finally stopped running, she could barely breathe. Her lungs were on fire, her body was aching, and she could barely stand up straight.

"Where are you Liver?" she muttered to herself as she let her eyes look around to nothing but trees. She closed her eyes and decided to stopped looking with her eyes. Everything around her seemed to get louder, from the rushing winds, to the birds chirping above her. She just stood there, her ears wide open, spinning slowly when something finally cut through.

"Ollie!" a familiar voice screamed and Katie's eyes snapped open.

"Thea." she whispered and without hesitation, Katie's feet were moving. It was strange that even though she had absolutely no energy left, there was something still inside of her willing to keep going. And that's what she was going to do for her family.

Katie ran until she happened upon a scene she definitely didn't expect. Thea Queen stood holding a gun, aimed at Slade who was on his knees staring back at her as Oliver stood not too far.

"You're not a killer!" Oliver yelled, and the gun in Thea's hand seemed too steady for comfort.

"Yeah, tell that to Sara!" Thea said, her voice trying not to crack with emotion. Just moments earlier her brother told her that it was her that killed Sara. That Malcolm gave her some sort of drug that put her under his control and he made her kill her friend.

"What happened to Sara is not on you!" Oliver said firmly. "What happens to him is! All this is what Malcolm wanted. He freed Slade to prove that we're killers because he wants you to be just like him." Thea glanced over to her brother. "You got to prove to him that you're not." the woman turned back to Slade, wanting nothing more than to just pull the trigger and end the life of the man that has terrorized her and her brother.

"It won't end here!" A voice spoke and Thea lifted her head because that was the justification she seemed to be grasping.

Oliver and Thea turned to the voice that neither expected or believed in this moment. Katie's eyes were on Thea who still held that gun in her hand. She slowly moved forward, getting closer to the woman.

"It's the misconception about killing someone. You think once you've taken their life that all your problems just magically disappear, but it doesn't" Katie looked over to Slade with a shake of her head before turning to Thea. "It stays with you. You dream about it when you sleep, you think about it when you're awake, you see it all the time, and every time you do it's like you realized how dark that moment really was." Katie placed her hand on top of Thea's that held the gun aimed at the man. "It takes a lot of darkness to pull that trigger and be alright with the outcome and the Thea Queen I know doesn't have that in her, no matter what Malcolm did." Katie felt the gun in the woman's hand loosen and she quickly took it.

"And here I was thinking-"

Before the words could even come out of Slade's mouth, Katie had lifted the gun and pulled the trigger and the man went falling to the ground. They all looked down to Slade who groaned as he brought a hand over his shoulder. Katie simply turned back to Thea and shrugged.

"There's a little bit of darkness in me I guess."

Katie sat in the sand watching the water ever so often wash up and touching the bottom of her shoes. Her hand was pressed against her side that had once again started bleeding, and now she was actually starting to notice the effect her past week was having on her body. She looked up to the horizon that seemed more dimmer than it should be, and so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath telling herself to hold on a little bit longer.

Oliver glared at the man who was back in his rightful place behind bars. He turned to see Thea storm out of the bunker.

"She's lost, your sister." Slade said and Oliver turned to see the man walking back to lay on his bed.

"No, she's not." Oliver growled.

"You can see it in her eyes. She's being touched by darkness." Slade continued, turning to the man. "Was it Merlyn?" he chuckled turning away. "He's an interesting man to do that to his own daughter. So now you've lost your father, your mother, and now your little sister." Slade let out another slight chuckle. "And then there is your dear Twinkie." he looked back over to Oliver who held a dark look in his eyes. "I don't even think you know the darkness trapped inside that woman of yours Oliver. She actually impressed me and I don't get impressed easily. So what happens when you lose her?" Slade stepped toward the bars, a sadistic grin on his face.

"How many people can Oliver Queen lose before there is no more Oliver Queen?"

Oliver didn't reply, wouldn't give him the satisfaction, and so he simply turned around and climbed up the ladder, leaving the man in his prison. The moment Oliver was back on land, his eyes went to his sister who was crouched in front of Katie. He still couldn't believe, hell at this point he's still not even sure this is real.

" _I'm going to get you!" a voice said through laughter, and Oliver turned his head to see that fantasy...hallucination that he wished to the heaven was real. He watched a pregnant Katie scoop up the curly haired toddler in her arms. "I told you I was going to get you. Now lets go get that bath." she glanced over to Oliver with a smile that he couldn't help but to return and in the blink of an eye they were gone._

"Ollie!" Thea called and Oliver turned back to see the horror on his sister's face. "Something's wrong." he quickly rushed over. Thea moved over, and Oliver crouched in front of Katie whose eyes met his.

"I'm fine." she said her voice rough, and not very good proof of her words. Oliver placed a hand on the side of her face and she closed her eyes leaning into his touch. Her eyes once again opened, and they both could feel it. That after everything that had happened, now was the moment they just felt complete. "What the hell are you doing on this island." he laughed, a real honest to god laugh, something he didn't think would ever happen.

"I honestly have no idea." Oliver said noticing how peaked the woman looked. "What the hell are you doing on this island?"

"I had nothing better to do and so I thought I would come here and save your ass once again." Katie said before turning to Thea. "And make sure you two didn't kill each other." she turned back to Oliver, now noticing how out of focused her vision became the longer she stared at him. She looked over to his arm noticing the blood. "You're bleeding." she met his eyes as he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Oliver said when the distant sound of the planes propellers could be heard. They turned to see the nearing plane and they all felt a little bit more relief. Oliver turned back to Katie. "Alright, it's time to go home." he slid his arms underneath the woman, who felt lighter then her last remembered.

"I could probably walk." Katie said, dropping her head to his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I might fall down, but I could walk. I'm supposed to be saving you."

"You did, Twinkie." Oliver whispered before placing a kiss to her head. "You always do."

That was the last thing Katie remembered about being on the island. Everything after sort of seemed to wash away. She passed out, finally comfortable enough to feel like she could. In Oliver's arms where she knew absolutely nothing could harm her.

The next time she opens her eyes, she is surprised by another face she doesn't expect to see.

"I should kill you, you know that don't you?" Ethan says pulling back his stethoscope, before letting out a deep breath at the sight of the woman's open eyes. "Like seriously I should just strangle the life out of you for making me worry so much."

"I'm sorry." Katie replied her throat extremely dry.

"Here." Ethan stood and Katie watched him, finally realizing where she was. She was in her bedroom, in her loft. The man grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Katie who sat up to take a sip. "Better?" Katie looked up to him with a small smile and simply nodded. There was a look in his eyes, different then how he usually looked.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't what me?" Ethan said with a shake of his head. "I checked you out, saw the-" he glanced over her body. "Somebody did this to you?" he met her eyes. "The bruises and the scars, and the-"

"Ethan I'm fine." Katie said placing a hand on top of his. "I walked in knowing what I was getting myself into, and I was able to get myself out." Ethan dropped his head before looking back to her.

"You need to come to the hospital so I can run actual medical tests. The trauma your body has gone through could really-"

"I'm fine." Katie said turning away.

"You don't know that!" Ethan said standing to his feet. "Day after day and there was nothing, absolutely no indication if you were alive, or dead. I was scared, we all were."

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't apologize, because I'm not blaming for you anything." Ethan replied letting out a heavy breath through his nose. He took a seat on the edge of Katie's bed and took another deep breath. "'I'm taking you to the hospital-"

"Ethan-"

"You're going to the hospital if I have to drag you kicking in screaming out of this bed." Ethan replied, before placing a kiss on the woman's head. He stood to his feet and ignored the glare Katie give him. "Now Oliver's out there waiting for me to tell him he can come in here. I guess you guys should talk and all, but after that I'm taking you to GMH."

"When did you become so bossy?"

"Probably when I became the boss." Ethan said with a smile and a wink. "I'll be out here and I'm giving you guys ten minutes. With that the man walked out of the bedroom. Katie sat up, groaning at the aches still holding onto her muscles. She looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps to see Oliver rush inside. The moment he came in, he stopped a couple of feet from the bed, his eyes meeting hers with a smile.

"Hey." Katie said, and Oliver didn't say anything. The smile on his face never wavered. "Where's Thea?"

"Home. She's fine physically, but this thing with Malcolm is really hard on her." Oliver said and Katie sighed.

"It should be. If it wasn't then she wouldn't be our Speedy." Katie said turning back to the man. "So I heard about your wonderful idea of working with Malcolm."

"I was desperate." Oliver said unable to take his eyes off of her. He barely even wanted to blink in fear that this was just another dream.

"You can come closer, you know?" Oliver didn't seem to hesitate to walk over and take the seat beside her.

"How-" Oliver started, but didn't know if he should. He didn't want questions and revelations to ruin this moment he'd been waiting for.

"He let me go." Katie said with a shrug. "I don't know why. He just-" she shook her head. "Something was happening with him, something I think he didn't like and I think it was because I was there." she turned back to Oliver. "I reminded him of my mother."

"His sister." Oliver said and Katie turned away, but nodded. Oliver reached over to take her hand in his.

"I'm a part of him. No matter how far I run, how much I wish I wasn't, I will always have a piece of him inside of me." she turned back to Oliver as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "He let me go, but it will never be over, I just-" Katie wasn't able to finish her sentence, because Oliver Queen was impatient. He'd been dreaming of kissing this woman, and the fact that she was here, right now in front of him seemed to just hit him and he stopped thinking and just did it. Katie brought her arms around him, and he did the same bringing them as close as possible.

There was definitely something different about this kiss. Both felt it with every beam in their body. Sure it was filled with passion, longing, an undeniable need, but there was something else. There was a truth that neither could hide from any longer. When their lips parted, they dropped their foreheads against each other and just breathed in the air between them. Oliver's eyes looked to the woman, and something happened. It was as if something clicked, and that moment he thinks he'd been waiting for was right now and he wasn't going to fight it this time.

"Marry me." Oliver whispered and Katie lifted her head, needing to see his eyes, needing to know that those words really just came out of his mouth. "For the past couple of days there's been this emptiness inside of me, and everyday I could feel it, I could taste it." he placed a hand on the side of her face. "And it was all because of the fact that I didn't know if you were safe. I didn't know if you were smiling, or crying, I didn't know if you were being fed or if you could feel the sun on your face." Katie leaned against his touch, a silent tear falling from her eye. "I went a whole week without seeing your face and it was killing me." he leaned forward, meeting her lips for a quick kiss before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers. "I breathe for you, I fight for you, everything inside of me is for you, and the stupidest thing I have ever done is let you go." he lifted his head so their eyes were just inches apart. His green boring into her brown ones, hoping she can see the truth in every word out of his mouth. "And if you give me the chance, I will show you everyday of our lives just how much of my heart truly belongs to you." Oliver let out a deep breath as he waited for her to say something. In this moment he wasn't sure what was going on in her head and that made him nervous.

"Do you really want to marry me, Oliver Queen?" Katie asked with a slight smile and Oliver smiled wide and gave a certain nod. "Not because you're afraid of losing me, or because you feel this is something you have to do to protect me. Oliver do you really want to marry me?"

"Absolutely, Katherine Robins." he replied and Katie turned away for just a moment before turning back to him.

"You're missing something." Katie said before reaching for the piece of yarn around her neck that held a ring Oliver thought was lost forever.

"Where did you-"

"I have no idea." Katie replied as she untied the string and held the ring to Oliver who took it from her. "But it somehow found me." he looked up to her eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek. "Before I give you an answer I feel I should say something." she took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you more than I thought was even possible to love another human being. You've been my best friend, the only person I truly trust and even when-" she closed her eyes and sighed. "When you chose to end things-"

"Twinkie-" Katie placed her hands over his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Even when you chose to end things, and I wanted to hate you and I wanted to just forget you ever existed, my heart just wouldn't let me. And I think that means that a very big piece of my heart belongs to you. So Mr. Queen, my Liver, if you think that you can handle all the crazy that lies underneath my skin, then yes-" she smiled wide because in this moment there was no hesitation or doubts. "I will marry you." Oliver slipped the ring onto her finger, before once again capturing her lips.

Both soon realized what that truth was that lingered in the mist of the kiss they shared.

It was forever. That everything between them, everything that they had inside themselves that they only shared with each other would never die.

Their love was forever.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So Yeah...that just happened.

First comes marriage, then comes...hmmmm

 **Review Replies:**

 **Adela:**

I would love to keep this story going. And when i start a story, it's always my plan to keep it going, but it's hard. Sometimes stories lose their momentum the longer it gets. I just don't want it to get boring and predictable. But as long as I have someone whose interested, then I will keep going. The family moment was very twisted, but beautiful as well. There was a big moment of Katie, Oliver and Thea on the island, but I think that moment with Thea with the gun to Slade showed just how much the three of them really do mean to each other.

 **rockyroyal,dr:  
** Bruce Wayne is very tiring to write, well my version of Bruce anyway. He's really fighting this battle inside of himself, because so much has happened, so much that he blames himself for. He really doesn't think he deserves Felicity, he really does believe she'd be better off without him. The thing is whenever he's around her, those feelings he's trying to bury keep coming out, which only irritates both us and Felicity. Which he finally sees. It's why he's leaving. As for Jacob, I absolutely love seeing these sides to him. I mean on one side he's this dark, strong, character who orchestrated this massive plan for Katie and Oliver, and then on the other he's this father truly afraid of losing his daughter. I loved Martin finally growing a pair and saying the things he knew Jacob needed to hear.

 **Thanks to everyone who keeps coming back for more. I appreciate your support and I'm glad you're finding interest in this story I keep pulling out of my brain. Special thanks to Adela and** **rockyroyal,dr who have been keeping my reviews ticking away. I would love to hear from more of you. I always have this goal to have at least one hundred reviews by the time I end a story. Why? I don't know, but whether I make it or not, you all will always be awesome in my book.**

 **And now for your sneak peek...**

 _Katie once again glanced down to her watch, knowing any minute someone should be walking in to tell her that the meeting is starting. As if on cue, the door to her office opened and she let out a deep breath before turning with a smile...that instantly fell the moment she saw who was standing there._

 _"David?"_

 _"Hey Rob. Long time no see."_


	16. Boom Goes the Truth

**Chapter 16**

 **Boom goes the Truth**

 _"Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover-up and decoration._

 _But as time goes by,_

 _what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away."_

 _-Ismail Haniyeh_

* * *

It was actually the humming that woke Katie up. The moment her eyes opened and she heard the distant sound, a smile came to her lips. She lifted herself from her bed, looking around the room with a sigh at the clothes that laid strewn about. Then again they never were really concerned about where their clothes ended up when they were pulling them off of each other. It just always sucked the next day when she had to clean it up, and so she stood from the bed and starting cleaning. When she was finished, she grabbed Oliver's t-shirt, and pulled it over herself, before walking out of the room to find her humming man.

A smile curled at the woman's lips when she walked into the kitchen, and found the man stirring something at the stove, his back to her. Her eyes trailed over him for a moment, as he stood in nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

"Are you checking me out?" Oliver finally spoke and Katie couldn't help but laugh as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"I am checking you out." Katie replied walking over to sit at one of the stools at the kitchen counter. "You're making breakfast." she looked at the array of fruits, and toasts, and bacon along the counter. "It actually looks better then my cooking."

"A lot of things look better than your cooking." Oliver replied with a chuckle as he brought over a pan that she could now see were eggs. "And I thought since today was such a big day, that I would do something special."

"Why would you endure my terrible cooking, when you're apparently Emeril Lagassee." Katie said reaching over to grab a piece of bacon.

"I don't know who that is, and even though your food is usually only partly edible, I really like to watch you try." Oliver replied leaning over and meeting the woman's lips with his before going to grab some plates. "So how are you feeling about today?"

"Like I should be nervous." Katie said with a slight shake of her head. "But I'm not. It's weird. I know this deal with Palmer Tech is good, and I know it will do some good."

"That's great." Oliver said as he placed the plates down. "I meant about the meeting part though." Katie looked over to him in confusion. "You tend to make terrible jokes when there are a lot of people around."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Liver." Katie replied as she began grabbing some food.

They soon found themselves in a comfortable silence, and Katie decided that maybe now was a good time to bring up the elephant in the room. "This has been nice." Oliver looked over to her with a smile. "Really nice."

"But..." he said turning around to face her completely.

"I'm just wondering when we get back to real life." Katie said and Oliver let out a sigh. "We still have a problem with Ra's Al Ghul, and the fact that he tried to kill you and didn't succeed. The fact that at some point they are going to realize that Malcolm orchestrated Sara's murder and roped Thea into it against her will." Oliver turned away, and Katie simply watched him. "This is nice, but we should probably get back to real life."

"When Ra's stabbed me, and pushed me off that mountain, I passed out." Oliver started, turning to Katie. "And something happened. I found myself in this dream where you were my wife, and we had a beautiful son named Tommy, and a baby on the way, and that was our real life." a smile came to his lips at the memory as it hit him.

"That sounded like a happy dream." Katie said and he looked over to her. "Why did you wake up?"

"I have this voice in my head, sounds an awful lot like this woman I know." Oliver replied reaching over and taking Katie's hand. "She told me to wake up and make my fantasy a reality. I know the world is still spinning around us, but for just a while I think I would like to just enjoy the little piece of normal, where I cook you breakfast, and you secretly read wedding magazines."

"I so do not read-" Oliver quirked a brow and Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine, one magazine that Felicity dropped off and it was nothing." the woman turned away. "Shut up." Oliver laughed, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"It's alright to-"

"You're going to tell me that it's alright to be excited about this." Katie said glancing over to the man. "To be happy even, but the thing is, in my life the good doesn't last long, and I don't want to jinx this." Oliver let out a huff before spinning his chair toward Katie, and reaching forward and spinning her to face him. "Liver-"

"You are going to be Mrs. Katherine Queen and there is absolutely nothing that can stop that from happening." Oliver declared and Katie smiled leaning forward to bring her lips against his in a slow kiss that soon became quite passionate.

"You better not make me late." Katie muttered against the man's lips.

"I'm not making any promises." Oliver replied, picking the woman up in his arms, and carrying her toward the bedroom.

It was only by luck that they were actually early when they arrived in front of Robins Incorporated. Katie looked out to the front of the building where news outlets seemed to be lined up.

"I guess this really is a big deal." Katie said staring out the window. She looked over to Oliver, her hand in his.

"Nervous?" Oliver asked and Katie turned back and just shook her head.

"I'm nervous, and no one is even here to see me." John spoke from the driver's seat as he too peaked through the window at the crowd. "This thing is opened to every Tom, Dick and Harry in Starling. This could get real ugly, real quick if we're not careful."

"No one is going to get violent." Katie declared. "I am going to sign a contract, there will be a press conference and then we leave, and so begins the next saga in the craziness of our lives." she turned back to John. "We should take the parking structure." John simply nodded before pulling off.

The elevator ride was a bit silent as they all rode up to meet Felicity. John glanced down to his cell phone, before glancing over to where Oliver and Katie stood, huddled very close together. He noted the loving way the couple seemed to stare at each other without even having to utter a word. A smile came to his lips because he knew that if anyone deserved a little light at the end of the tunnel it was the pair in front of him.

When the elevator doors finally opened, they all looked upon a familiar blonde whose eyes were down to her tablet before looking up wit a wide smile.

"Good morning!" Felicity said, her voice unusually high, as she stepped inside to grab Katie's arm and pull her with her. "I have your schedule here. The lawyers should be finishing up on the contract details, and then the board from Palmer Tech and RI will go over any last minute concerns or questions, and then we sign, and after that we head downstairs for the press conference." she finally looked up to Katie with a smile.

"How many hours of sleep have you gotten?"

"Well look at this way, I've had more cups of coffee then I've had hours of sleep." Felicity replied before looking back to John and Oliver who seemed to be having what looked like a serious conversation. "Please tell me that we don't have a problem that needs to be solved with arrows?" Oliver looked over to the woman with a shake of his head.

"We're just wondering what the security is like downstairs." John said and Felicity looked over to him with a shrug.

"Standard procedure. Everyone's documented, and only allowed in the lobby when the conference is happening. There's metal detector and pat downs for any suspicious people." Felicity looked over with a proud smile. "This place is more secure than Starling City Airport." she noticed how Oliver and John shared a look and sighed. "But I doubt that will stop you from going down and checking it out yourself."

"Just to be on the safe side." Oliver replied before walking over to Katie, bringing his arms around her. "I'll be just downstairs, so if you need anything just call me and I will be here." the man leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers. "You're gonna do great."

"You guys are so adorable." Felicity cooed and the couple sighed glancing over to her. "So I was thinking-"

"If the next words out of your mouth have anything to do with a wedding, then save your breath Smoaks." Katie said before turning back to Oliver. "Don't go too far."

"I wouldn't dream of it." the man said with a smile, and with a final kiss he and John headed for the elevator.

Once they were gone, Katie turned back to Felicity who grabbed her arm and began pulling her with her down the hall. They arrived outside a familiar door, and Katie brought her hand to the "R" that was carved into the wood of the door.

"I'm going to make sure everything is moving on schedule, and I figured you'd be comfortable here." Felicity said as Katie reached forward to open the door. The moment she walked inside, she let her eyes roam across the room. She usually avoided this office when she would come to the company, and now that she was finally in here, a sudden pang of loss hit her as the memories of her father sitting at the desk hit her one after the other.

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked and Katie turned with a nod.

"Yeah." Katie replied as she walked further inside.

"Well I'll give you some time. I'll be back with an update." Felicity said, noticing Katie suddenly lost as she stares out the grand window.

There was a room in A.R.G.U.S' Starling facility that had one wall that was just covered in monitors. At the moment each one of those monitors was on and playing media coverage about the impending merger between Palmer Tech and Robins' Incorporated. Jacob Robins sat watching the screens, a smile on his lips.

"So..." a voice spoke, and the man turned to see his most trusted associate. "Was I right?"

"It's a good deal." Jacob said glancing down to the packet in front of him. He'd gotten a copy of the contract that was about to be signed, he just would never reveal how he got it.

"Good deal?" Martin asked walking over to take a seat.

"Fine, it's a great deal, and I'm proud of her." Jacob said turning away from the man to watch the monitors. "Has it been confirmed?"

"It has." Martin replied with a nod. "They're getting married." A heavy sigh escaped Jacob's lips at the news. "There is still time. No one has told her, not even Ms. Smoak. I think they're giving you the chance to be the one to tell her the truth."

"The truth isn't always easy." Jacob muttered not turning to the man.

"Since when has anything you've done been easy, sir?" Martin asked and Jacob turned to the man. "Hell lying wasn't easy! Hiding wasn't easy and yet you found it in yourself do all of it." Martin stood to his feet to leave. "Sir you made choices. Each and everyone had a purpose, and that's what you have to tell her. After that it's up to her what happens next." and with that the man turned to leave.

Martin always annoyed Jacob, but it was usually because he was usually right. Jacob turned back to the monitors, and smiled at the screen that currently had a picture of his daughter. He stood to his feet and walked a bit closer.

"Oh, baby girl, you're going to hate me." he muttered to himself.

Absolute silence was a myth. Something always seems break through the illusion of silence, whether heard or unheard. Katie stood in a large office alone, her eyes out the large window that made her feel so small. It was only natural that her mind went running. At the moment her thoughts ran rampant with Ra's Al Ghul and if she could really believe he would stand behind his word. Especially after finding out that he broke the code of the League's law and tried to kill Oliver. Thoughts soon drifted to Malcolm Merlyn who was still...here. It had only been a week since the island, and the truth was finally out about what he did to Thea. He'd tried pleading some sort of case to Thea, but she wasn't listening and so he decided to give her space.

A smile came to Katie's lips when a more positive thought flit into her mind, and she lifted her hand to look at the diamond ring that fit perfectly on her finger. Oliver asked her to marry him and she said yes. A very small part of her was nervous. Afraid that marriage so quickly after everything that happened between them may not be the best choice, but the tiny voice got drowned out by her heart that had no other answer to the question. This was real, she could see it in his eyes when he asked, could feel it in his words as he spoke. For the first time in a very long time, she knew this was real.

There was a sudden knock on the door, tearing Katie from her thoughts. She looked down to her watch before looking over her shoulder as the door opened and Katie rolled her eyes.

"I just stopped in to see if you needed anything, Mrs. Queen." Felicity asked. Katie simply sighed before turning back to look out the window.

"Where are we?" Katie asked noting how long she'd been waiting. It seemed longer then what she anticipated.

"The last of the board is arriving, I guess there was a traffic issue. Ray decided to wait in one of your labs, but I told him to wrap it up." Felicity said appearing at Katie's side. "Which I'll probably have to do again in five minutes." she looked over to Katie who looked oddly calm. "This meeting should be happening on schedule."

"Good." Katie replied with a nod, glancing over to her friend.

"You know, since we finally have a moment-"

"Felicity-" Katie warned turning back to look out the window.

"I've just been reading these Bridal magazines, and all you have to do-" Katie turned a quirked brow to the woman. "Right, you said wedding planning and a threat from Ra's couldn't coexist, so we wait. I get it. This is just really exciting. I mean you guys are getting married. Operation reunite Twiver was a success!" the blonde placed a hand on Katie's arm. "Just remember that even with all of this crap, that this is still you and Oliver's moment. Don't let the demon take that away." Katie gave the woman a nod, before turning to look at the view. Felicity looked as well and sighed. "This view is breathtaking."

"I know, right." Katie replied looking around the large office. "Once upon a time, I thought I would not be able to step foot in here." she looked over to the desk that held a picture of her, her father and mother from so very long ago. "I can't believe they kept it exactly the same. I keep looking back at that door as if he could walk in at any moment."

"I've seen more far fetched things happen." Felicity muttered turning away from the woman. Felicity Smoak was biting her tongue on the whole Jacob Robins is alive thing. Apparently Oliver wanted to try to convince the man one more time to tell the truth, before he himself would finally tell her. Felicity hated it, because it was still a lie. A lie she had to keep from her friend, a lie that could possibly hurt their relationship which she didn't want at all. She let out a deep sigh, before turning back to the woman desperate to change the subject. " So seriously, did you need anything? Food? Water? Booze?" Katie let out a laugh as she turned to her friend. "This is a big meeting, followed by a flashy press conference. Nervousness is expected."

"I think you may be more nervous then me." Katie replied walking around to sit in her father's chair. "Tell you the truth, I'm not all that nervous." she shrugged. "I wholeheartedly believe in this merger, believe in the good it will accomplish, and I believe it's something my father would be proud of. I think that's why Bruce and Lucius both are mysteriously too busy to actually attend this meeting."

"Wow, look at you sounding like a CEO." Felicity said walking over to sit on the edge of the desk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were actually enjoying this a little bit." Katie rolled her eyes, once again letting her eyes roam over the office she only has fond memories. "Could this be a career change?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon the shelter only keeps you around for the publicity and the money you bring in." Felicity replied and Katie turned to her with wide eyes. "You know it's true."

"I do, but you didn't have to say it out loud." Katie replied deflating in her chair. "I actually finally quit. I love being a doctor, love that feeling that I get when I'm helping someone, but there's obstacles."

"I guess being inducted into some weird culty league of assassins was a very big obstacle?"

"Fucking huge obstacle." Katie sighed. "But I don't know. When this is all over and we're no longer looking over our shoulder for the demon, maybe I can focus on my life and what I want to do with it."

"Rich people are so lucky they can just quit their jobs and not worry about bills and-"

"You're the vice president of Palmer Tech, and if you wanted, I'm sure you could take some time off and not worry about finding yourself living on the streets." Katie replied with a shake of her head.

"Whatever, just do something. I don't want you to be one of those rich people I read about in magazines who does nothing with their life but spend money." Felicity said turning toward the window. "Like your future husband." Katie gave the woman a swat on the leg, and Felicity couldn't help but laugh.

"Speaking of Oliver, where is he exactly? I haven't seen him since he said, he and John were going to check out the security for the conference and that was like an hour ago."

"Last time I checked, they were still checking the exits and talking to security." Felicity replied with a roll of her eyes. "I should probably go make sure they aren't yelling at some poor soul because there are too many opened windows or something."

"Well since you're going down there, would you mind telling Oliver that I wouldn't mind seeing him before all of this starts." Katie said with a smile.

"Of course, I will tell him that his future wife demands his presence so they can engage in some smooching before the meeting." Felicity replied as she walked toward the door.

"You're a child!" Katie called after the woman, who simply laughed as she opened the door,and jumping when she sees that she's about to walk into someone.

"Captain!" Felicity said coming to a halt, a hand over her chest not expecting him to be standing there. "Hi, did you need something?"

"I uh just came by to talk to the doc." Lance said stepping into the office, his eyes going to Katie who stood to her feet.

"Of course." Katie said with a smile as she walked around the desk toward the man. She glanced over to Felicity with a nudge of her head.

"Oh, right, I was leaving to find your-" she quickly stopped herself before glancing over to Lance. "Oliver, her Oliver." the moment only got more awkward, and so the blonde turned and rushed out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"She has such a good heart, she's just very strange." Katie said with a light chuckle as she turned back to the man whose face remained serious, not finding any humor at all in the joke. "Is everything alright?"

"Sara is dead." Quentin said and Katie let out a deep sigh. "And from your response, I'd say you already knew that huh." Katie didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. The man simply shook his head before turning to leave.

"I'm sorry!" Katie called and he turned back to her. "Telling someone their child is dead is hard. Telling someone with a heart condition-"

"Don't you dare blame my heart for why you and my daughter chose to keep the fact that my child was dead from me!" Quentin snapped. "How could you-" he shook his head. "Everyone seems to think they know what's best for the guy with the bad heart. I'm stronger then I look and I should've been told the truth from the beginning."

"You're right." Katie said with a nod. "You deserved to know the truth and we shouldn't have hid it from you."

"Doesn't matter because I still don't have my Sara." Quentin replied before turning to leave. He stopped for just a moment, taking a deep breath before finally leaving. Katie stood there unsure if she follow after him, but simply decided not to. There was no excuse, no justification for what they did. She hated keeping the truth from him, hated having to keep such a terrible lie, but she agreed with Laurel. The man's heart was very sensitive, and there was always the risk that the news could've caused anything heart attack. That was something she would never forgive herself for doing.

So Katie let out another sigh before turning and walking back over to stand in front of the window to await the meeting that would soon be starting.

Oliver stood in the lobby of Robins' Incorporated very, very annoyed. The conference was not only opened to the press, but to the public as well, and he currently stood staring at a massive mob of people all waiting for the conference to begin. He didn't like the crowds, didn't like Katie being around so many people. There were too many risks associated with such a large crowd and he just didn't want to take any of them.

"And they were ok that there were going to be this many people?" Oliver turned at John's voice who was suddenly standing beside him. "I just did a sweep, and they're still letting people in."

"Apparently since this merger affects the people of Starling, both Ray and Katie thought it would be a good idea to let the people be apart of this." Oliver replied, his eyes darting across the many faces. "I don't like this at all." he turned back to John. "There are way too many people after us right now, and we're just letting everyone in the front door."

"I get it, but unless you plan on convincing Katie to cancel the press conference, I don't see any solution to this." John replied, looking over the crowd as well.

"That's not happening." Oliver muttered. "This meeting and this conference is big. It's the first big thing she's done since she was name CEO. It's important to her that all of this goes the way she wants, and apparently a room full of possibly harmful people is what she wants."

"Hey, maybe we're just overreacting. There is still a chance this could all go off without a hitch." John replied optimistically and Oliver just gave him a look that was clearly skeptical of the statement.

"There you guys are." Felicity said coming over. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how secure are we?"

"Negative one hundred." Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

"I know opening this up to the public was a bit of risk-"

"A bit. Felicity half the people in here could possibly be murderers. We don't know."

"Well now you're being over dramatic. Security is checking everyone at door, all entrances are covered, everyone who enters this building is ID'ed, so just calm down and enjoy this day that will be perfect."

"Perfection is a myth." Oliver muttered.

"Tell that to your future wife." Felicity whispered giving the man a swat to the arm. "She asked me to tear you away from your worrying and send you upstairs where she would like to see you."

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Everything is fine, I think she's just missing her Liver, now go." Felicity replied and the man just shook his head before rushing off toward the elevator. "I can't wait until this day is over." Felicity turned to the crowd of people still filing in and taking their seats.

"You're not the only one." John muttered.

Katie once again glanced down to her watch, knowing any minute someone should be walking in to tell her that the meeting is starting. As if on cue, the door to her office opened and she let out a deep breath before turning with a smile...that instantly fell the moment she saw who was standing in her office.

"David?"

"Hey Rob. Long time no see."

Oliver impatiently waited for the elevators to open up. In the entire week that he couldn't see Katie, he found himself too anxious, never completely focused, and now that she was here, there's a shift in his life. And he couldn't quite describe it, but he knew one of the results was impatience with things and people that seem to keep distance between him and Katie.

When the door finally opened, Oliver rushed on practically bumping into the person walking off. Oliver looked up with wide eyes when he realized who it was.

"Captain, I'm sorry-" Oliver started but Lance simply held up a hand to stop him before stepping off, and Oliver stepped on. The moment the Captain's feet stepped off the elevator, his phone suddenly rang and he brought it to his ear.

"Yeah, this is Lance." the Captain answered before suddenly shooting out a hand to stop the elevator from closing. "I'm here now, are you sure?" Oliver watched the man in confusion as he stepped back onto the elevator. "No, I want a team covering this block, if he's here, I want him found." and with that the man hung up the phone before reaching forward and pressing a button on the elevator.

"Is everything alright Captain?" Oliver asked and Lance let out a heavy breath before turning to the man. "What's wrong?"

"A call came in, someone matching David Parker's description was seen on the premises." Lance said and Oliver's eyes darkened before he turned and began repeatedly pushing the button for Katie's floor.

There was absolutely no action happening in the lobby of Robin's Incorporated. That was the single thought one Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet, had as she sat letting her eyes scan over the other reporters and Starling Citizens who were all waiting for the press conference to begin. She really hadn't been waiting that long, but she was always impatient and so she decided to go search for a story. And so the woman stood to her feet, slyly walking over to the crowd of reporters.

"Oh my God, is that Katherine Robins?!" she yelled and as expected they were like moths to a flame. Cameras started flashing, reporters were yelling and Lois was using the distraction to sneak away toward the elevators. She pressed the button hoping it would hurry before security spotted her.

"Hey!" a voice yelled and Lois turned finding she was caught, as the dark suited man began walking toward her. "Press area is in the lobby."

"Oh, I know, I was just uh-" the woman cleared her throat hoping a believable story would magically appear in her head.

"She's with me." a familiar voice spoke, and Lois turned with wide eyes to see someone she didn't expect. "Clark Kent from the Deaily planet. Me and Ms. Lane have a personal interview with Dr. Robins before the conference." The guard quirked a brow before turning and speaking into the comlink in his ear. Lois and Clark shared a look before turning back to the man.

"Alright, everything checks out." the guard replied just as the elevator doors opened. The reporters gave a nod before stepping inside. The moment the doors closed, Lois couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lois asked turning to Clark. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I have an interview with the doctor before the conference." Clark replied with a bit of a smile.

"So Perry sent you all the way here for an interview, when I'm actually here?" Lois asked with a shake of her head. "That makes no sense."

"Well he's been getting complaints about you and your interactions with Katie and figured you probably wouldn't conduct the interview to his liking."

"He wants a puff piece?" Lois asked and Clark just gave a nod. "Oh, well he's probably right. Enough time in a confined room with that woman and she would tell me what she hiding."

"Exactly what do you think she's hiding Lois? Do you think she killed her father? That she's hiding his body?"

"No, despite my dislike for the woman I can honestly say that from what I've seen, she really did love her father and wouldn't hurt him, it's just this disappearance is odd. I mean who would steal a dead body?" she looked back over to her partner. "Plus I've been looking into this Martin Ellis guy who seems like a ghost, but I'm sure he could shed some light on this."

"And Katherine?"

"She's hiding something about this." Lois said turning back to the elevator doors. "Whatever it is I think may actually lead to what really happened to her father."

Oliver didn't expect to run today. Today was supposed to be a normal day and yet he was running down the empty hall of RI. The Captain tried to keep up, but ran out of breath half way there and had to stop. The moment Oliver stopped in front of Jacob's office, he was about to just walk inside when Lance called his name. He looked over to see the man walking toward him as he pulled his gun from his holster.

"Get behind me." Lance said still a bit out of breath. Oliver wanted to argue, to actually tell the man to stand behind him, but at the moment he had to fight the instincts of the Arrow and just be Oliver the rich guy. So the man begrudgingly took a step back and watched as Lance reached for the door knob, turning it slowly before pushing the door open. Oliver was right behind him, stopping the moment his feet were in the office. Oliver and Lance watch as the familiar face of David Parker stares with a smile, and a gun aimed at them. Lance kept his gun held firmly as well aimed at the man.

"Ollie, boss, it's been a while." David said. "Would one of you mind closing the door, there's a bit of a draft." both Oliver and Lance ignore him as they looked over to where Katie sat, her back to them not saying a word.

"Twinkie are you alright?" Oliver asked, but there was no response. He turned his glare to David. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I gave her a gift that just keeps on giving." David replied before grabbing Katie's chair and spinning it around so the men could see the woman who was tied to the chair, her mouth bound with rope. That wasn't where their eyes were though. It was on the device surrounded by wires, attached to her chest that caught their attention. "Now Oliver-" Oliver glanced back over to the man. "Close the door."

Felicity Smoak let out an annoyed sigh when she stepped off the elevator and saw Ray Palmer still in the empty lab. All the staff was probably downstairs waiting on the conference to begin. She knocked on the glass door before pushing it open, and the man didn't even budge.

"You know I'm a bit of a science geek too, but when a billion dollar business deal is just moments away I prioritize." Felicity said appearing on the other side of the holo computer where the man was working on some kind of computer code. "Ray you were supposed to be ready ten minutes ago. What happened?"

"I just need five more minutes." the man said his eyes darting across the code. Felicity simply rolled her eyes before typing in a few keys and cutting off the computer. Ray looked over to the woman who simply folded her arms over her chest. "Right, this is kind of a big day, huh?" he looked down to his watch and his eyes went wide. "Shit." he looked back over to Felicity. "Sorry." he grabbed his suit jacket and tie, tossing it around his neck.

"Ray!" Felicity said and the man stopped. "Just calm down." she walked over and began tying the man's tie as he stared down with a smile. "Today is a very important day for a lot of people." she looked up to the man's eyes. "There is a crowd of people downstairs who came here because you and Katie are giving them an opportunity they didn't think they would have again. You should try to be in this moment and worry about-" she looked over to the computer still not able to fully believe what the man had revealed to her. "Your A.T.O.M later."

"I just want it to be right." Ray said and Felicity turned to him with a smile. "This city needs someone who can be their beacon of hope, especially after that whole Brickwell thing."

"Well the Arrow is back."

"Yeah, but he can't save the whole city with an arrow." Ray replied with a nod as Felicity finished tying his tie. "Plus I think this city is big enough for the both of us." he slipped on his jacket and held out his arm for the woman to take. "But you're right about today. This is one of those moments I'm going to remember for a long time, so I think I should be a little more present." Felicity simply smiled before taking looping her arm through his and heading out of the lab toward the elevator.

"All the members of both boards should be here by now." Felicity said with a nod. "I just have to grab Katie and we can get this-"

"Road on the Show!" Ray said and Felicity turned to him with a quirked brow. "I've always wanted to say that."

Oliver and Quentin found themselves sitting on the floor, on the other side of the office after David took the Captain's gun.

"This isn't going to end well for you Parker." Lance spoke. "You do know that don't you? There's no way you're getting out of here clean. Security is covering this place, and the SCPD is outside right now looking for you."

"And yet none of it was enough to keep me out of here." David spoke from his spot perched on the desk looking down to Katie who kept her eyes closed. "You can't ignore me forever, sweetie."

"What do you want?" Oliver asked and David chuckled before looking over to the man.

"You know what I want Oliver." David said turning back to Katie, and placing a hand on her knee. "What I've always wanted." she jerked away from his touch, her eyes opening with a dark glare aimed right at him. "And I would've had her-"

"If you didn't take pleasure in killing innocent people?" Oliver asked and David growled, grabbing his gun and walking over to the man.

"No Oliver, if it wasn't for you!" David snapped angrily with the gun aimed at the man who didn't even flinch. "You were always so perfect. Every girl wanted you, even the one who was too damn good for you. I'm glad you're here though Oliver because it's time for your streak of luck to end." he walked over and crouched in front of the man. "I know your secret." Oliver's eyes darkened, as a smile came to David's lips. "The one you've been trying extra hard to keep from her." that confused Oliver for a moment until he realized there was only one thing he'd been keeping from Katie. There were unexpected voices outside the door, and David quickly stood to his feet. "Did you lock the door."

"You just said to close it." Oliver replied when suddenly the door opened, and two surprised faces walked in at the sight of the gun aimed at them.

"Damn it Lane!" Quentin snapped as the woman glanced over to him. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

"I'm here for the interview." Clark spoke, pushing Lois behind him. "Lois came with. You're Detective David Parker."

"You know who I am. I think I'm flattered." David said glancing over to Lois. "You, close the door, and make sure it's locked." Lois didn't move as her eyes looked over to a tied up Katie and the bomb clearly attached to her. "Now!" the brunette quickly turned and closed the door, making sure to lock it before turning back to the man with the gun. "Now both of you, over against the wall." Clark brought an arm around Lois, keeping his eyes on David as they walked over to sit on the floor beside Oliver and Lance.

"I guess now it's a party!" David said before stripping off his jacket and turning back to Katie. He didn't see the look that passed between Oliver and Clark.

Felicity stood smiling and waving to the members of the board as they filled into the boardroom. She watched as Ray, always the charmer, Palmer shook hands and had nice small talk with everyone in the room. A hand on Felicity's back caused her to turn around, and meet the serious face of John Diggle. The man nudged his head to the hall where Felicity followed.

"What's up?" Felicity asked once they were out of ear shot of the boardroom.

"Well I was downstairs when I noticed an increased in people with badges in the lobby." John asked glancing down both ends of the hall. "Something's going on."

"Where's Oliver?" Felicity asked and John turned to the blonde with a shake of his head.

"No idea, and he's not answering his phone."

"He's probably still with Katie in Jacob's office." Felicity replied when she heard footsteps and turned to see Ray. "Hey."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Ray asked glancing between John and Felicity.

"Yeah, John here was just letting me know about an issue downstairs, but I will handle it." Felicity replied before turning back to John. "Right now." she looked over to Ray with a smile. "I'm going to get Katie now and send her down ok." Ray gave a nod before turning back into the boardroom. "Alright, let's go."

Jacob Robins' office was brutally quiet as a group of hostages sat staring at their captor as he paced back and forth on the other side of the room.

"Any idea how we're getting out of here?" Lois whispered to the others.

"We're not going anywhere until that bomb is taken off of Katie." Oliver said, looking over to the woman who simply stared back at him.

"Which is going to be tough without knowing what type of bomb it is."

"Looks like a high grade binary setup." Lois said and all eyes went to her as she looked over the bomb. "Only problem is that it has a remote detonation." she finally noticed the eyes on her and shrugged. "I did a story on a Metropolis bomber a couple of years back." she looked back over to David who was still pacing, and muttering to himself. "This guy is too unstable to have a bomb at his finger tips."

"I got it!" David said suddenly before walking over to the others. "Lois Lane. You're the one who was pestering my Rob about her father, right?" Lois glanced over to Clark before turning back to David. "Today is your lucky day, because that interview you've been dying to have, well you're about to get it." he took a step back. "Stand up."

"Look David-"

"Detective Parker!" David snapped, his gun now aimed at Clark. "I am a detective and you will address me as such."

"Fine, Detective Parker, whatever this is, you still have time to just think this out." Clark said. "No one has been hurt, there's still a chance you could walk out of here."

"I lost that chance the moment I met her." David said glancing over his shoulder to Katie. "I was the stoner kid, I had no friends, and the only people who talked to me just wanted some pot." he shook his head with a smile. "And then one day-"

"You're pathetic." Oliver suddenly interrupted and David turned a darkened glare to the man. "She doesn't want you, get over it, and let us go."

"Definitely not the thing you say to the guy with a bomb."Lois muttered before standing to her feet. "Interview, let's do that ok." David turned to the woman with a nod before pointing to the seat across from Katie. Lois quickly walked over to take the seat as David went to Katie. He slid a hand along her cheek, but she jerked away from his touch.

"Alright, Rob, I'm going to take this gag from your mouth, and you are going to answer all of the nice reporters questions honestly. If I even think you're lying then people start getting shot." he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back, so her eyes were forced to meet his eyes. "Do you understand?" she gave a short nod before the man reach up and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that don't you?" Katie asked and David simply smiled. "And I think I might take way more pleasure out of it, then I should."

"Aw, no sweet talk in front of company dear." David said before turning her chair so she could look right at Lois. "You have an interview to give." he glanced over to Lois and gave a nod for her to begin.

"Uh, Dr. Robins, when was the last time you laid eyes on your father?" Lois asked. Katie turned away, not wanting to play this game.

"Oh Rob, I think you better answer the question, or our dear Ollie gets a shot to the leg." David growled and Katie grit her teeth before turning back to Lois.

"The day of his funeral." Katie replied, her eyes cold.

"Ok, and uh when you found out that his body was taken, what was your first thought?"

"This is bullshit." Katie said turning to David. "There is no point to this. I don't know where my father is." she turned back to Lois. "Someone took him and-"

"Not someone. Martin Ellis." Lois interrupted and Katie shook her head. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"I'm sitting here with a bomb strapped to my chest and you're digging for a story. Very classy Ms. Lane." Katie looked over to Oliver whose eyes were still on her.

"Answer the question, Rob." David ordered and Katie let out a heavy sigh before turning back to Lois.

"I don't know if Martin took my father, but I've always suspected."

"Why would he take your father's corpse?"

"Well that's the million dollar question, isn't it Ms. Lane? He had absolutely nothing valuable except his suit. There were never any ransom demands, or any taunting of any kind." Katie replied angrily. Lois stared for a few moments silently, her next question was something she's really wanted to ask.

"Doctor, how well did you know your father?" Lois asked and Katie laughed. No one in the room saw the humor in the question, and simply stared in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"How well does anyone know anyone Ms. Lane?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "The man that raised me was apparently an impostor. A myth." Katie chuckled again. "Nothing was ever real. Hell his death probably isn't even real." there was a sudden shift in the room, and Katie stopped laughing because that was the first time the thought had came to her, and now that it did, it wouldn't let her go.

"What if it isn't?" Lois asked and Katie lifted her eyes to meet the woman.

"That's not—" Katie started before turning to Oliver. There was something in his eyes, something she'd seen before. He turned away from her and she felt her insides twisting.

"Did we just stumble upon a revelation?!" David asked sliding to sit on the corner of the desk. "Could it really be possible, that dear ole daddy Robins is alive and-" David turned to Oliver a smile. "Our perfect Mr. Queen knew this whole time and never uttered a word."

"Twinkie, I can-"

"Stop talking." Katie said turning away from the man and looking to David. "Was that all you needed? Has today gone the way you would like?"

"Twinkie, please-"

"I said stop talking Oliver!" Katie snapped. "Do what you're good at and just shut the hell up." she looked back to David. "What now?"

David didn't even get a chance to answer, before a knock on the door startled the room. Everyone's eyes turned to the door, as David slid from the desk and began walking toward the door.

"Katie!" Felicity's voice called from the other side of the door before trying to turn the handle. "Oliver? Is everything alright!"

"Everything is fine!" Katie called back, her voice trying to feign a lightness that she hoped she was portraying, as David inched closer to the door. "What's up?"

"The meeting is starting."

"Oh, ok. Give us like ten minutes, and we'll be out all smiles!" Katie replied.

"Alright." Felicity replied.

On the other side of the door, Felicity stepped away about to head back toward the elevator, but stopped when she noticed John not moving.

"What's up?"

"We'll be out, all smiles." John said with a shake of his head before looking over to Felicity. "That sounded a bit off coming from her, didn't it."

"Well I guess, she's never all smiles..." Felicity said as John turned away, grabbing his gun that was tucked in his pant. "John, what-"

"It's David." John said taking a step back from the door. Felicity took a step back as well before John took a couple of shots at the doorknob and barreled through the door. His gun went right to the man he suspected was on the other side, who had a gun as well aimed right at him.

"Oh my god." Felicity said and John glanced over to her, following her eyes to Katie who sat tied to a chair, a bomb strapped to her chest.

"John, Lis, good to see you." David said and Felicity turned a glare to the man. "I think the only person missing is Roy, and then this really would be like a little reunion."

"What have you done, you bastard!" Felicity snapped.

"Oh Lis, I just brought a little truth to the room." David replied with a wide smile. "Now my Rob sees the man Oliver is, and can see that I really was the lesser of two evils."

"Yeah, because the guy who rapes and murders women is the guy any girl would love to spend the rest of her life with." Oliver said before standing to his feet. The move seemed to surprise everyone a bit, and soon the captain and Clark stood as well. "Where's the detonator David?"

"You mean this?" David asked before reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a little remote like device. "Yeah, I really do have it, and I really will kill everyone in this room if you don't sit back down."

"Let them go." Katie said and David glanced over to her with a quirked brow. "It's me and you, right? We're the only two that matter. Let them go, and then it's just us."

"I'm not leaving you in here with him." Oliver said, taking a step toward her.

"Yeah you are." Katie said turning to the man. "David was right. I thought I was choosing the lesser of two evils, but the truth is that wasn't you. You're just like the rest of them, you lie and you hurt my feelings and I really just want you to leave." she looked back to David. "I don't want to see any of them anymore, please, just make them leave." the man stared long and hard before giving a sharp nod.

"Alright people, you heard the lady." David said with a smile. "Everyone out." No one moved for a moment, and David let out an annoyed sigh. "I said-" he pointed his gun to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. "Everyone out!"

"Go." Oliver said, his eyes still on Katie who refused to look at him. "Everyone go." Oliver's words seemed to spur movement as everyone began moving toward the door. Lance was the only one who stopped in front of the man.

"Boss."

"You were a good cop. I'm disappointed in you Parker. You're not getting away with this." Lance said taking a dangerous step toward the man. "And if you hurt that woman over there, you better believe I will not rest until you're rotting in the deepest darkest hole I can find."

"I'll mark my calendar, boss." David quipped as Quentin simply grit his teeth before turning to leave with the others.

When David turned around, he found Oliver still standing in his spot, and he couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips.

"It's over Oliver." David said walking over to the man. "You screwed up, keep what little dignity you have and just leave."

"Oliver, go." Katie said turning to meet the man's eyes.

It took all the will power Oliver had to finally turn and walk toward the door. He knew there was nothing more he could do here as Oliver Queen. He cast one final glare to David before finally stepping out of the office.

"How did you know about my father?" Katie asked and David turned to her with a shrug. "He didn't tell you, and no one in this room told, so who was it?" David let out a sigh as he took the seat across from her. "Was it your yellow friend who moves really fast?"

"He's not my friend anymore." David muttered dropping his head. "If I make it out of this alive, I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me."

"Who is he?" Katie asked and the man look up to her with a smile. "It's the Reverse Flash, isn't it? Why did he help you get to me?"

"I don't even know anymore." David said with a shake of his head. He'd asked himself that question many times, but simply chucked it off to good luck. "He said he needed you. Needed your spark."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I never found out." David said before standing to his feet. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. We need to find a way out of here, I already have a car and I know a guy who can get us to Mexico."

"David-"

"We're just going to need some money, which luckily you have."

"David-"

"We're actually going to do this Rob." David said with a smile that almost broke Katie's heart. The smile was so honest, so innocent, and it hid the monster inside of him so well.

"My dad had a thing for hidden compartments." Katie said unexpectedly. "He liked the old school stuff like safes behind pictures, and hidden spaces underneath his desks. I thought he was just a history buff you know, but the more I learn about him, the more I realize they were all survival techniques." David heard something hit the floor, and suddenly Katie stood to her feet, tossing a knife to the desk. "Take this desk for example. Underneath the left drawer was this old pocket knife that I was able to grab when you weren't looking. And underneath the right one-" Katie bent forward to reach under the desk, a smile coming to her lips as she suddenly pulls out a gun, aiming it right at the man. "Of course it's a Smith and Wesson." David lifted his gun as well. "Drop the gun David."

"Have we forgotten so quickly that I also have this!" David said pulling out the detonator. "So how about you drop the gun, Rob."

"You know this thing was kind of warm when you put it on me." Katie said slowly stepping around the desk, never dropping the gun. "Now not so much. How much you want to bet that this bomb of yours some way, some how, could be wirelessly disarmed and in that case your good friend Lis couldn't wait to get out of here." David pressed the button on the detonator, but nothing happened. He kept pushing it and kept pushing, but it was no use. "It's over David. Drop your gun." the man cursed as he tossed the remote aside. He closed his eyes and ran a hand across his head trying to figure out his next move, but there wasn't one. "David-" the man opened his eyes and just smiled.

"Always remember that I love you, Rob."

Before she could even say a word, David brought the gun to his mouth and without hesitation, just pulled the trigger.

It was the humming that pulled Katie from lucidity. His blood splattered around the room, even hitting her face, but her eyes seemed drawn to the strange colors and patterns David's brain seemed to create on the wall behind him. At some point there were people swarming her, talking to her, but all she heard was that humming.

Oliver's face appeared in front of her, his mouth moving, but absolutely none of his words made it to her ears. He was suddenly pushed aside as people in strange suits began looking at the device on her chest. Her eyes only drifted back to the wall, to the color and patterns left behind.

Soon they all found themselves at Starling General Hospital where Katie was whisked away into one of the exam rooms, while they were left to wait. Oliver Queen had taken on a nervous pace, back and forth along the hall, a scowl carved into his face.

"So she knows?" Felicity spoke, breaking the brutally uncomfortable silence. "Everything?"

"She knows everything." Oliver muttered, not breaking his stride or casting a glance to the woman. "She knows Jacob is alive, and that I knew as well."

"What I don't get is how did David know all of this." John said. "Jacob has been covering his tracks this entire time, how could he let himself be caught by a crazy person."

"It doesn't matter." Felicity said with a shake of her head. "She now knows and it came from him and not us."

"She doesn't know any of you were involved." Oliver replied still pacing. "She doesn't have to-"

"If you are about to suggest more lies, more secrets, then I really will hit you." Felicity said standing to her feet. "This was not how this was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to find this out from David."

They all turned at the sight of Dr. James. Oliver stopped and walked to meet the man who stopped.

"Is she alright?" Oliver asked.

"She's fine. She just went into shock. I guess that's a normal response after seeing someone blow their brains out in front of you." Christian said with a shake of his head. "I gave her a sedative, and I was able to get her to talking."

"Can I see her?" Oliver asked and Christian shook his head.

"She doesn't want to see you. That she made perfectly clear." Christian replied before turning to Felicity. "I wanted to keep her here just to observe, but she refused and demanded to be released. Since there isn't anything physically wrong, I had to comply. She wanted you to take her home." Felicity turned away for a moment, before turning back to the doctor and giving him a nod. "I'll show you to her room."

Oliver stood there and watched them walk away. He felt everything inside of him crumbling in this moment. He promised himself that he wouldn't mess this up again, that if he ever got another chance with Katie, he would hold on to it. But just like that, he lost her again.

"Oliver-"

Oliver held up a hand toward the man, before turning and stalking off down the hall.

When Felicity walked into Katie's room, Katie was already dressed in a pair of scrubs, sitting on the edge of the bed. Katie lifted her eyes to Felicity and quickly stood to her feet.

"I just want to get home, Smoaks." Katie said before the woman could say a word. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before heading for the door.

"I knew." Felicity said suddenly and Katie stopped walking. "I found out when you were in Nanda Parbat and even then I didn't really believe it." Katie turned to face the woman who now had tears in her eyes. "But then he showed up at the foundry. He was right there, telling us not to go to you, that it would only make matters worse, and that you would find your way out." a smile pulled at Felicity's lips. "And you did. You-" she took a step forward and Katie only backed away. "I wanted to tell you. Every day, I wanted to tell you the truth."

"But you didn't." Katie sighed turning away. "None of you did."

"Katie-"

"I guess that's karma." Katie muttered to herself before looking back over to Felicity. "I'm going to take a cab home." Katie turned to leave, but Felicity couldn't let this moment end like this.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I really am. We never meant to hurt you."

"No one really means to hurt the people they love." Katie said looking back over to the blonde. "But I guess sometimes it happens, and you just have to live with the consequences." with that the woman walked out of that room, not even looking back.

That night Katie found herself sitting in her dark living room, nursing a bottle whiskey. Drunk Twinkie was out and in full force, but she wasn't cheery or ready to party. Drunk Twinkie was sad, and debating if she should grab the keys to her car and leave Starling forever.

There was a knock at her door, but Katie didn't even move. She simply brought the bottle to her lips and took another long swig, wincing at the burn as it went down her throat. The knocking continued and Katie continued to ignore it, before she heard someone tinkering with her doorknob. The woman reached under her couch and grabbed the hidden gun before standing to her feet.

Suddenly the door opened, and Katie watched as someone entered. She reached over flicking on the light, and the moment she did, all air left her lungs. The bottle in her hand dropped, shattering to pieces on the floor.

"Hey there Sunshine." Jacob greeted nervously, but Katie didn't even utter a peep. "I uh, heard what happened today. About David, and I got a call. Well not directly, but I got wind of Oliver not so nicely demanding that I get my ass here." Katie still didn't say a word as her eyes stared blankly at him. It was strange. It was as if the switch keeping her together just suddenly flicked off. "This is shocking I know, but-" Katie rose her gun and aimed it at the man. "Katherine, if you would just-"

Katie pulled the trigger without hesitation. Without regret or a twitch of her hand.

It was the humming that should've frightened her. The fact that she could hum as she walked over and grabbed the man's foot, pulling him further inside the loft, should unease her.

And yet it didn't.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

She knows! That last scene was just priceless.

 **Review Replies:**

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Yes, Thea is definitely a voice of the readers sometimes. I definitely loved the hallucinations because it shows that internal battle still happening inside of himself even though he's awake. Those dreams aren't letting him go, and he's finally accepting that there is a reason. I think Thea is that piece of innocence Oliver and Katie get to hold onto and they don't want anything to take that away. Plus I think what Katie was giving Thea the one thing she wasn't given, and that was a choice. The engagement was something that was a long time coming, now lets just hope they make it to the altar.

 **Adela:** I'm so glad you like this story. For me a sequel is always in the stars, but only time will tell. Real lift sucks all my time sometimes, but I will hold on to this story for as long as it takes.

 **Elliebelle4444:** I really liked this chapter as well. Yes marriage is now the endgame, but with Twiver there will probably all sorts of twists and turns that try to thwart those plans. Oh, and now worries. I'm glad you're sticking around to see where this craziness goes.

 **kuppcake:** Why thank you! I'm an Olicity fan as well, but I love OCs that can be done right. I know OCs can be very difficult to incorporate into a story and make it seem natural. I hope I'm doing that with Twinkie. I'm glad you've tagged along for the ride.

 **Moving right along. So sorry for the wait, but no excuses just chapters lol. Thanks to everyone both heard and unheard. You're all great. I'm half sleep trying to get this posted, so I'll just keep this short and sweet.**

 **As always, here's your sneak peek**

 _"So you don't want an apology and you don't want to hear my side of this story, then tell me what do you want?"_

 _"I want you to leave and-"_

 _There was a noise, and they both heard it and both turned. Oliver moved to check it out, but Katie quickly moved to block him from leaving the kitchen._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"It was nothing."_

 _"How do you—is someone here?"_

 _"Oliver, just please leave and we'll talk about this-" before Katie could even finish the sentence, Oliver had slipped passed her and was now searching for the source of the noise._


	17. What Goes Up

**CHAPTER 17**

 **WHAT GOES UP**

 _"Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love."_

 _-John le Carre_

* * *

It is quite rare that a person can pin point the moment they go insane. A person's sanity is so precious, so dear, and they hold onto it for dear life for as long as they can...when it is in their control.

There had been a hand on Katie's life from the moment she was born, to the moment she flew on a plane to Bosnia, to the second a group of government cronies pretending to be extremists kidnapped her and turned everything she knew upside down. Up to this point, this hand was a mystery. An unseen enemy that seemed to move and place her like a chess piece.

But not any longer.

"Ms. Robins?" a voice spoke, and Katie was torn from her thoughts and brought back to the old, dusty church basement masquerading as a meeting place for people who suffer from PTSD. "I know it's your first meeting, and I don't want to push, you've just been a bit quiet. Is there anything you would like to share?" Katie glanced around to the eyes on her and she looked down to her hands.

"I uh-" she cleared her throat figuring she should say something. Despite not wanting to be here, she does still have hope that this could somehow help her. "Can't seem to even pretend things are normal any more." she lifted her eyes, finding the eyes on her a bit unnerving. "For years I was in this prison, wanting so desperately to get home, and now I'm here and-"

"Feels like you're still there." one of the guys to her left said. She glanced over to him, she couldn't read his name tag from where she stood so she just gave a nod.

"Well a couple of meetings ago, I think we discussed some techniques to help get through those moments." Katie turned back to their meeting coordinator, some scrawny guy with glasses way too big for his face. His name was Samson, which he made sure to tell her the moment she walked into the meeting. "Remember guys, closing our eyes-" he closed his eyes to emphasize. "And taking a deep breath in...and a deep breath out...and then another deep breath in..."

Katie along with the other members seemed to roll their eyes when suddenly, the ding of the timer signified their time was up and the meeting was over.

"Alright everyone, as always this was a great meeting. I feel we're really starting to let go of some of this stuff we're burying inside and that's the key to finding our normalcy again. We have to keep talking, keep expressing how we feel, when we feel then and before you know it , it won't be hard to finally start moving forward."

Katie stayed in her seat for a few moments as everyone stood, and went over to the snack table and conversed.

"Iraq." a voice spoke suddenly beside her and she turned to see the guy from earlier who commented to her. She looked down to his name tag that read "The Real Slim Shady." she looked back to the man who continued. "I was out with my convoy, and out of nowhere we were ambushed. It was like my first real fire fight you know, and I can honestly say I was scared shitless." he chuckled, but she could see the honesty in his eyes. "I remember every detail from that day, from the cold oatmeal I ate that morning to the last words my buddy Kip said as I held his hand while he bled to death. Sometimes I'm sitting in a diner, and just like that I'm back in that desert with gun fire rattling in my ears." the man shook his head. "Deep breathing doesn't help us escape our prisons."

"What does?" Katie asked and the man seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know, but when I find out, I think I might let you know." he said.

"And why would you do that?"

"I've been to a lot of these meetings, seen a lot of people, but your eyes seem darker than anyone's I ever seen." he said and Katie turned away. "I'm not sure what you've seen, but I get the feeling you need saving from the place just as bad as I do."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Shady." Katie said before standing to her feet and heading for the stairs. She intended to rush for the doors, ignoring the eeriness churches seemed to have on her, but her plan was thwarted. Katie stopped walking when she saw John sitting in one of the pews apparently waiting for her. She only stopped for a moment before continuing her stride out the door.

"Katie, wait up." John called, rushing to catch up to her. "I understand you're upset-"

"Do you, John?" Katie asked stopping and turning to the man. "You understand what it's like to have the people you care about the most all lie to your face."

"We didn't lie-"

"No you just chose to omit the truth!" Katie snapped turning back in search of her car. "You know I just don't understand why any of you would even help him keep this a secret. He was the monster that turned my life upside down. He's the one who sent Slade to that damn island, sent Oliver to that island where he watched his father die. Jacob Robins didn't deserve your trust and yet-"

"You think we were helping him?" John asked and Katie stopped at the question. "You think any of this was about him?"

"Oh, so this was about protecting me, I guess." Katie scoffed with a shake of her head. "That's bullshit-"

"Is it?" John asked. "Tell me what is the last thing you've eaten? When was the last time you've slept?" he stepped closer to her. "Other then this meeting, when was the last time you've left your apartment?"

"Your point?"

"My point is, this is eating away at you. It's messing with your head, and that is not something you want to be doing alone."

"You're right, it's not, but at the moment I have no choice." Katie snapped turning back to the man. "I trusted all of you and now that's just gone. So if I'm going to solve my problems, then I'm going to do it alone." and with that Katie turned and stalked toward her car.

"What does that mean?!" John called after her, but she didn't answer. She simply got into her car and drove away. He cursed at the wind before turning and heading for his own car.

When John pulled up to the foundry, he spotted Laurel walking up as well. The woman stopped and waited for him so they could walk in together.

"You don't look happy." Laurel commented as they walked toward the door. John stopped and glanced up to the new security cameras he'd had installed from A.R.G.U.S.

"I went to see Katie." John said before walking into the club.

"Really? How did that go? How is she taking the news of her father being alive."

"I don't know, but I get the feeling not good." John said as they reached the stairs that lead to the basement. "She went to her first group counseling session today, and I didn't even think she would show."

"Maybe she's finally seeking help." Laurel said and John shook his head.

"I want to believe that, but I get the feeling it's something else." John spoke as they reached the lair, hit with the sight of a sword fight between Oliver, Thea and Malcolm.

"Has he spoken to her since that day at RI?" Laurel whispered over to John who just shrugged.

"It looks like the reinforcements from A.R.G.U.S are all set." John stated when he figured the fight was over. "We're secure."

"If the club is as secure as Dig says, perhaps you and Thea should relocate here." Malcolm suggested over to Oliver who simply shook his head.

"We discussed that. Thea wants to stay in the loft." Oliver stated firmly.

"I have only been able to survive in Starling City because the League has no idea where in the city I am." Malcolm continued his argument which only seemed to succeed in annoying everyone in the room.

"We are not leaving the loft."

"You and your sister have the same stubbornness. Clearly it comes from your mother's side of the family." Malcolm said with a shake of his head. "All I'm saying is, the league is closer than ever now and-"

"What are you talking about?" Thea asked. "Closer how?" Malcolm glanced between Oliver and Thea and sighed.

"He means Katie." Oliver said, his hand suddenly gripping the sword in his hand again. "You think she's working with Ra's."

"I think the demon working so diligently to have his bloodline in one place, only to just let her go is something in a fairy tale." Malcolm said. "I know you all want to believe some story about how the demon's heart grew three sizes bigger and he found humanity in himself and let Katherine just walk out of there, but that's impossible."

"Once again you find yourself with an opinion on a situation you caused!" Thea snapped angrily. "Katie would never have even had to return to that place if it wasn't for you."

"How we ended up here doesn't matter-"

"Oh please-"

"He's right." Oliver said suddenly and all eyes turned to him. "Ra's didn't just let her go out of the goodness of his heart."

"You saying you think there's something else at play here?" John asked and Oliver glanced over and shook his head.

"No, he meant to let her go, just like he let Grace leave." Oliver said turning back to Malcolm. "Ra's Al Ghul is a monster, pure evil, but somehow he was someone's son, and someone's brother and I think that guy is still inside of him. That guy he thought was dead, but then he saw someone who looked like his sister and-"

"You think he let her go because he was scared?" Malcolm asked, the amusement in his tone evident. "That's actually less believable than him growing a heart. Look I just think you should be careful with Katherine-"

"Katie's family, Malcolm." Thea interrupted and the man turned to her. "Always has and always will be. We trust her a hell of a lot more then we trust you, so if you don't mind, how about you keep your opinions to yourself." Malcolm simply gave a single nod before turning to leave. Thea looked over to her brother who seemed to be deep in thought. "And you, you idiot?!" Oliver glanced over to his sister in confusion. "You better start planning some wildly extravagant apology, because you will not screw up me having her as a sister in law." with that Thea stalked upstairs to get changed.

Laurel glanced over to John who gave a slight nudge of his head, and she gave a nod in understanding.

"I think I forgot my phone in my car." Laurel said before heading up the stairs leaving the two men alone.

Oliver glanced over to John and just let out an annoyed sigh, because he could practically see the conversation he didn't want to have before it even started.

"I don't want to-"

"She went to her first group counseling session today." John stated and Oliver turned to him in surprise. He remembers Katie mentioning the sessions suggested by Dr. Adams. She usually mocked them, which is why finding out that she actually went was surprising.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she mentioned the meeting to me a while back, a couple of days before the RI meeting. She asked if I would come with her and I said yeah. She didn't want to say anything to everyone about it because she said she thought admitting that she needed help would cause everyone to look at her differently."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I told her, but she just wanted to keep it low key for a while. But then David Parker came back into our lives and brought explosives with him. I didn't think she would go to the meetings either, but I went just in case, and there she was."

"How did she seem?"

"That's just it, I don't know. That wall she keeps up, is up and is in full force. There's absolutely no telling what's going on in her head, but she did say something when I tried to talk to her."

"What?"

"If she's going to solve her problems, then she's going to do it alone." John replied with a shake of his head. "Oliver I get the feeling that worst possible reaction we all expect from Katie finally getting this news, is probably happening. You have to talk to her."

"And say what?! That I screwed up again? That I'm sorry again for ruining us?" Oliver asked angrily. "I did that already and she made it perfectly clear that I'm running out chances to actually do the right thing." Oliver shook his head before turning to change.

"She's still wearing the ring!" John called after him and Oliver stopped. "So yeah you messed up, but she's still wearing that ring. Right now she thinks she's all alone, that she can't trust anyone, but a small part of her seems to have hope that she's wrong, and the first step to proving that is showing her that you don't stay down when you get knocked down. That's how you survive any fight, and that's how you survive a marriage." Oliver glanced back to the man. "It's all tests, and how you pass them is what makes your relationship stronger."

At some point, walking into her apartment just became plain depressing to Katie. Tonight when she walked in, she stood at the door for a moment, almost feeling the emptiness that surrounded her. She always shook away the thoughts and buried them deep before walking inside.

She glanced down at her watch, before heading off to the kitchen. It only took a few moments to make the sandwich and grab a bottle of water before heading off down the hall. She stopped at the door that was always locked, and entered in the password. Once the door unlocked, she walked inside to the dark spacious room, before taking a seat her desk and grabbing her mother's journal.

"How was the meeting?" Katie didn't lift her eyes or make any indication of the sound of his voice. "I thought you seeking counseling was totally unnecessary at first, but I'm starting to believe I was wrong." Katie placed the journal on the desk and looked over to the man tied to the chair across the room. At this point his hair was disheveled, his clothes were a mess, and there was even a bit of an odor coming from that side of the room, and yet it did not phase Katie one bit. "I think your temper tantrum has lasted long enough, and it's time for you to let me go." Katie looked at him for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"You want me to let you go?" Katie asked, unable to even speak clearly through her laughter. "You're locked in a room and you can't see the faces of your loved ones, and you tell your captor you want to be let go." she shook her head as she stood to her feet and walked closer. "I'm sorry Jacob, I tried that and it doesn't work. Neither does sobbing until you believe you can't cry anymore, screaming for help until you lose your voice, and oh,-" she pointed to him with blatant sarcasm. "-begging mercilessly also just doesn't work." She walked over dropping into the seat in front of him. "This is your prison, and you don't leave until I say you leave."

"You're trying to teach me a lesson? To hurt me the way I hurt you, by locking me in a room and not letting me shower or use the restroom, that's not torture sunshine." Jacob replied. "Hell I did this whole show and dance on a mission in Serbia once, except those bastards kept playing this horrible mariachi song over and over again. Now that was torture." he looked at her for a moment. "You want me to apologize. To tell you how horrible I feel for all the things I've done for you-"

"For me?" Katie interrupted. She shook her head before standing to her feet. "You think this was a gift. That being trapped in that basement with Lian, or Sarab, whoever the hell he is, before being taken to my sadistic uncle demon, and then back with auntie Waller. Those were gifts you gave to me."

"I saved you. All those lessons, all the torture, they built the soldier you needed to be-"

"I am not a soldier!"Katie snapped angrily, stalking over and unable to stop herself from wrapping her hand around his throat. "I was your daughter. Your little girl, and you swore to me that you would protect me from the bad things in the world, but in the end you were the bad things in the world. Every problem I've faced has been because of you." There was a sudden knock at her door and Katie let out a sigh in annoyance. "That's probably your little errand boy, here to save his fearless leader. I was wondering when Martin was going to show up." Katie took a step back before turning and leaving the room, making sure to close it behind her.

When she walked over to the door, she didn't hesitate to jerk the door open, prepared to ream Martin for keeping her in the dark this whole time. She didn't expect to see Oliver instead. The man had been keeping his distance which she both appreciated and hated at the same time. They had yet to have an actual conversation about all of this, and even she wasn't sure where they should start.

"Twinkie-" the moment the nickname came out of his mouth, Katie was instantly annoyed with the conversation and tried to just close the door, but he quickly caught it stopping her. "Wait, please, we need to talk."

"I agree Oliver we need to talk, but I think our conversation should've started...how long has it been, weeks, months since you found out my father wasn't actually dead?" Katie shook her head before turning and walking away to place distance between the man. He simply followed her inside toward the kitchen. "Oliver, I don't want an apology or for you to explain your side of things, I just want you to leave and-"

"No." Oliver interrupted much to Katie's surprise. "I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because we have a problem that needs to be solved, and I'm not leaving until we talk this out." Oliver replied.

"I doubt talking is going to solve you keeping this from me, for inducting our friends in this lie and having them keep it from me too."

"Fine, if talking isn't the answer, then what is, we'll do that then. But I'm-" he took a step toward her, only for her to back away. "I'm not leaving this apartment until we fix this." he just shrugged. "Apparently that's what married people do."

"We're not married."

"No we're not, but I still have hope that one day we will and I think the fact that you're still wearing that ring, means that you do too." Oliver replied and Katie slipped her hand behind her back to hide the ring. "I love you, that means I will do whatever it takes to fight for us."

She didn't expect those words from him. Especially after hearing only a few months ago just how much of a distraction their relationship was for him. Even if she was angry at the man, a small part of her felt those girly butterflies at that declaration. "So you don't want an apology and you don't want to hear my side of this story, then tell me what do you want?"

"I want you to leave and-"

There was a noise, and they both heard it and both turned. Oliver moved to check it out, but Katie quickly moved to block him from leaving the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"It was nothing."

"How do you—is someone here?"

"Oliver, just please leave and we'll talk about this-" before Katie could even finish the sentence, Oliver had slipped passed her and was now searching for the source of the noise. He went to the bedroom, checked the bathroom, and then stopped outside of the door that was always locked. Katie walked over, meeting him at the door.

"Who's in there?"

"It's Lex. After the whole my dad's not so dead thing, I called him and-"

"I will seriously break this door down." Oliver said seriously and Katie's brow rose.

"And you'd seriously break your arm, that door is very strong and built to withstand much more then some jealous rage you have going on. Just leave and-" Oliver shook his head before stripping off his jacket. "What are you doing?" Oliver began inching away from the door. "You can't be serious. I was not kidding that this door is like super strong. You will hurt yourself trying to break it."

"Then tell me who's in there?"

"Why?"

"Because when you're pushed into a corner you go to a dark place to get yourself out of it." Oliver says and Katie stares at him for a moment before turning away. "I think that dark place is on the other side of this door, so either you open it or I open it." Oliver moved toward the door, but Katie stepped in front of him. "Who's in there?" Katie couldn't even find the words, and so she turned entering the password before stepping aside and letting the man in to see for himself.

The moment Oliver saw Jacob tied to the chair, he was actually speechless. When he imagined Katie's reaction to all of this, this scenario never came to mind, so in this moment he wasn't sure what to say.

"The night I got out of the hospital after watching my ex fiance blow his brains out, Jacob here thought a surprise visit was in order."

"I told you, it was time for me to stop hiding and-"

"Stop talking." Katie snapped before turning back to Oliver. "He stopped by-"

"You shot me, and tied me up and locked me inside of this room!" Jacob said and Oliver glanced between the two, still unable to form words.

"You were wearing a vest!"

"You didn't know that!"

"Alright, both of you, just shut up for a second!" Oliver yelled and they both stopped talking. Oliver turned to Katie who folded her arms over her chest. "You have to let him go."

"Why should I let him go? I spent years locked away because of him-"

"Yeah, well you're not him. You could never do that to someone no matter how angry you are." Oliver replied. "If you want to talk to him, then talk to him, but keeping him tied up in this room is just-" he glanced over to the man and just shook his head. "This is wrong Twinkie." Katie turned away, before glancing over to her father once again.

"It wasn't real." Katie said turning back to Oliver. "A crazy man strapped a bomb to my chest and told me my father was still alive, and then low and behold my dead father shows up at my door." Katie turns to the man sitting there, before walking over to him. "I remember sitting at your funeral wondering how I was gonna make it the rest of my life without you there. You left me you bastard, all alone, I thought it was my fault. I thought I was cursed or something. There was a target on my back and I thought it was getting everyone close to me." Katie reached forward, grabbing a hand full of the man's shirt. "This plan, this grand plan that sent your only child to hell, I hope it was worth it." Katie let go of his shirt and stood up straight. "The moment you walk out of that door, I don't want to see your face-"

"Sweetheart-"

"My father had stroke that sent him into a coma, and when he couldn't fight any longer, he just passed away." Katie said with a nod. "That's my father's story. You're the impostor who pretended to be my father, but now I see who you are. See underneath that mask you hide behind, and I will not be fooled any longer." Katie took in a deep breath, before slowly letting it go. She looked over to Oliver before turning and stalking out of the room.

There was a swiss army knife on the desk that Oliver grabbed before walking over to cut the ropes that bound the man. Once his wrists were free, Jacob didn't immediately stand to his feet and rush out of there. Truth was, he hoped the time she spent with him in this room somehow triggered some sort of emotional connection.

"You should go." Oliver said after a few moments and the man still hadn't moved.

"You don't have children yet Oliver." Jacob spoke, glancing over to the door. "One day you will, and one day you will understand just how far you'll go just to protect them."

"I just don't think I'll get far enough that my love will ever come into question." Oliver said and Jacob turned back to him. "It's time you start taking responsibility for the decision you made." Oliver walked over to the door, and opened it wider. "It time for you to leave."

Katie sat in the middle of her bed, legs folded as she waited. Soon she heard the distinctive sound of her front door opening and then closing and then a breath she didn't know she was holding, just came out on it's own. The door to her bedroom opened, and she looked up to see Oliver who stood watching her.

"Talk to me." Oliver said suddenly and Katie shook her head. "Twinkie-"

"Marriage has to be built on trust." Katie said looking back to the man. "You broke that when you made the decision to keep something this important from me."

"Tell me how do I fix it, because I'll do whatever you want to prove to you that I truly am sorry and nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Words Oliver." Katie said standing from the bed. "This isn't something that can be fixed with words." Katie took a deep breath before reaching her hand down to slide off the engagement ring.

"Katie, don't, please just-"

"You were right before." Katie said looking up to his eyes. "I do have hope that one day I will be Mrs. Oliver Queen, but that can only happen if I'm not doubting whether you're being honest with me." Oliver stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"That's...that's bullshit." Oliver said taking the ring from her hand, only to slip it back on her finger. "I know there are still things you haven't told me, things you think would upset me. This is you trying to push me away now."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the darkness is better when there is no one there to try to pull you out of it." Oliver replied. "Trust me, I know, and I'm not going to let that happen to you. So you want to try to trust me again, fine, but it happens here. You and me as a soon to be married couple."

"Soon? What is soon?" Katie asked and Oliver smiled.

"Hey you didn't want to start with the details yet, but if you do-"

"No." Katie said holding up her hands. "I think if I planned a wedding right now then my head would explode. Plus there's this fear that when asked if there is anyone who object, Ra's and his whole league appear and kill all the guests." Katie said and Oliver stared at her blankly. "So my mind has gone there."

"Katie I didn't tell you about your dad-"

"Oliver, I don't-"

"I know, but I have to say this. I didn't tell you about your dad because he's already caused so much trouble for you while he was dead, I didn't want to give him the chance to do worse by knowing he was alive. I know it shouldn't have been my decision, that the moment I found out, I should've told you, but for some reason I still have this crazy idea in my head that I can still save you from some of the bad stuff."

"Well if it's any consolation, I have this crazy idea too that one day you will be able to save me from some of the bad stuff." Katie replied, before noticing a slight scar on Oliver's neck. "This is new." she placed a hand on the scar, and Oliver slightly hissed. "Someone have a knife to you throat recently."

"Sword actually." Oliver replied and Katie met his eyes with confusion. "Me and Thea have been training with Malcolm." Katie rolled her eyes before turning away. "I know you don't like the idea-"

"I don't like the idea, but I also don't understand the idea of working with Malcolm Meryln." Katie replied, but shook her head. "But I guess it doesn't matter. Team Arrow has been doing fine without my opinions and-"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver interrupted and Katie looked at him with a shrug. "Look I know this whole thing with your dad was bad-"

"Oliver my only motivation in all the years I was gone was coming home to my dad, so he could make it better. I held on to this fantasy in my head that one day I would come home and he would not be in a coma anymore and things would be able to go back to the way they were. But they didn't. He died, or at least I thought he died, and when that happened, a piece of me died. That piece of hope I held onto just died." Katie said suddenly feeling a tear on her cheek, and she roughly wiped it away.

"Katie-" Oliver once again attempted to take a step toward, to comfort her, but she only moved from his touch.

"You're right Oliver, this whole thing with my dad was bad. It was really bad, and what hurts the most is that the people I let in, the people I've become closest to were the ones who kept this from me. Oliver you can apologize and you can tell me every reason you have for what you did, but it doesn't change what happened."

"I know it doesn't change what happened, but nothing will change this. It can't be undone, the only thing that can happen is us moving forward." Oliver replied and Katie just let out a sigh.

"It's late, and you should get back to the loft with your sister." Katie said turning back to him. "Right now there are more important-"

"There are important things happening, but none of it is more important than you knowing that none us wanted to hurt you. We are a family, and you have to know that."

"I thought I did, I thought I knew what a family was. All I got were lies. Everyone lies, and I hate that, I hate being kept in the dark and then it's revealed how big of an idiot I was. I mean I was with you Oliver, we were right here, and I didn't even know you were holding on to this secret." Katie shook her head, wiping away more tears. "Once upon a time I knew Oliver Queen better than anyone in this world. I saw past the mask he put on for everyone else, but this time I didn't see it and that scares me."

"Katie, listen to me." Oliver moved to bring his arms around her and she tried to pull away, but he succeeded. She wanted to pull away, but as always once the man's arms were around her, absolutely nothing inside of her could pull away. She lifted her head, and his eyes stared deeply in to hers as he reached up to dry fresh tears from her cheeks. "I have no masks that I can ever hide behind with you. You see all of me, and that used to scare me, but it doesn't anymore." he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, the moved to her lips. The kiss seemed to be a silent promise that he hoped she could feel with every passing second. Soon it became heated, more passionate, and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in days was becoming more evident.

Oliver's hand slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him , and in a move neither expected Katie suddenly jerked away from a wide eyes Oliver.

"I'm still mad at you." she declared breathlessly, her body still buzzing. "This doesn't get solved with kisses, no matter how good of a kisser you are."

"Twinkie-"

"Oliver, go home. Keep your sister safe." Katie said and Oliver let out a huff before giving a nod.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm coming back and you're coming to the club-"

"That-"

"It's happening. I'm not gonna let you push us away because you're angry and you're sad. We're going to be here for you whether you like it or not."

"That sounded an awful lot like an order." Katie said placing her hands on her hips, and Oliver couldn't help the small smile to came to his lips. "Something funny?"

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're angry."

"Well then I must be sexy as hell, right about now." Katie muttered with a shake of her head.

"I'm not gonna answer that because I don't think it will help the situation." Oliver said and Katie scoffed before grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at him.

"Go, now!" she called and Oliver rose his hands in surrender before turning and walking from the room. She followed behind him, until they reached the apartment door and he turned to her. "What?"

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked. "I heard you went to the group counseling session, and I figure that was a pretty big step for you to take."

"It was, but I'm fine. It was a bunch people sitting around telling stories. It was like camp." Katie replied before reaching behind the man and pulling open the door. "It's late, you're becoming handsy and I feel I should make you suffer a little while longer, now go." Oliver let out a sigh as he walked out into the hall. He turned back to Katie once more. "Yes Oliver."

"You're still wearing the ring."

"I'm still wearing the ring." Katie sighed before lifting her hand that held the ring. "It's still kind of weird, but I'm wearing it." she looked back to the man. "No more secrets. No more lies or I swear I'm just going to kick the crap out of you."

"No more secrets." Oliver said before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her cheek. "I'm coming back tomorrow, and you're coming to the club."

"Fine." Katie replied before taking a step back "I'm not promising that there won't be an astronomical amount of swearing."

"No one is expecting anything less." Oliver said with a smile and Katie just rolled her eyes before swinging the door closed. "I love you, Mrs. Queen!"

She was so glad he couldn't see that stupid smile that came to her face after those words.

 _Katie wasn't sure how he did it, but the little annoying guy Bruce apparently sent was able to sneak her back into the United States undetected. She knew it probably took a lot of Bruce's money, but she didn't care. She was finally getting closer and closer home. Right now she's never been closer._

 _At the moment, her relief turned to nervousness as she sat beside Dick waiting to pull up to the guard posted at the gate to Ferris Air._

" _So in your head, taking me, an apparent fugitive to an airfield filled with armed military guards is a smart plan? I mean, this wig and these glasses are a terrible disguise." Katie said glancing at herself in the mirror. The wig was blonde, and short and looked terrible in her opinion, and the glasses just seemed too big for her face. She glanced over to Dick who let out a snort. "This isn't funny?"_

" _It is because no one here is looking for you." Dick replied turning to her with an annoying smile. "I think the people looking for you are a little above the pay grade to be here."_

" _That doesn't make me feel better at all." Katie said turning away, as they began moving toward the guard. The guard bent down to look to both Dick and Katie._

" _Can I see some identification please?" he asked and Dick gave a wide smile._

" _Absolutely." he replied before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a driver's license along with a Wayne Enterprise name tag. "My name is Richard Grayson, head of_ _Aeronautics_ _over at Wayne Enterprises. I'm here to meet with Mr. Ferris about the new carriers W.E. is designing for the the airfield." the guard glanced between Katie and Dick before looking down to his clip board. Katie felt her heart ramming in her chest when he just didn't say anything._

" _Alright." the guard spoke, handing the ID back to Dick. "Mr. Ferris' office is inside the base, to the left."_

" _Thanks." Dick replied, and when the gate opened he pulled inside._

" _I can't believe that worked." Katie said once they were parking. "Is Wayne really designing carrier for this base."_

" _They actually are." Dick said turning to the woman. "I just have nothing to do with it. I'm more of a motorcycle guy."_

" _So where is this friend of yours?"_

" _I'm sure he's around. First we need to get our story together." Dick replied and Katie turned to him with a quirked brow._

" _I thought researchers from Wayne was the story."_

" _Well I'm the researcher, I've been reading about that shit all night, you haven't and so we need a cover story for you." Dick said before reaching inside of his pocket and pulling out a diamond ring. "Will you marry me, sugar bear?"_

Katie would never admit this out loud, but she usually didn't sleep when Oliver wasn't with her. So her nights were usually filled with some random task she would use to fill her time. Most of the time she used netflix, but other times she found herself on the roof. She sat with her legs crossed, eyes closed, trying to clear the one hundred and one thoughts spinning around her head since finding out about her father.

She thought bringing him here, looking at his face, watching his movements would help her believe this more, but she still couldn't. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this was happening. Katie didn't know what it meant, she didn't know if his death was something he planned to be temporary or if it was supposed to be for the long hall. She needed to know the plan behind this, and that would only happen when she had an actually conversation with him. She didn't know how that would happen after tying him up and locking him her apartment, but it would have to.

Katie thought it a skill that she usually didn't get too lost in her thoughts. Her senses were usually wide open. That's how she heard the almost unnoticeable sound of displaced gravel.

"It's late, I'm not really in the mood for whatever this is." Katie muttered, not bothering to open her eyes.

"I've always admired your instincts Katherine." a familiar voice spoke, and Katie let out an annoyed sigh. "Now that I know whose blood runs through your veins, it all makes sense."

"Malcolm." Katie says standing to her feet and turning to face the man who was dressed in his dark archer clothing, a sword in hand. "You're dressed for a party. Am I invited?"

"Why are you here?" the man asked. "Ra's wouldn't just let you go."

"You think he sent me back here for you?" Katie asked taking a slight step, and Malcolm suddenly gripped his sword. "Oh you are terrified, aren't you? Well you will be happy to hear that I wasn't sent here by Ra's to kill you, what you won't like to hear is that I'm going to kill you." She began walking toward him, and he lifted his sword out toward her.

"You may have everyone here fooled, but you and I both know the demon wouldn't be defeated. He wanted you, he went to great lengths to have you, and there is no way in hell he would just let you walk away."

"I think his heart started to beat." Katie said with a shrug. "I think such a feeling scared the hell out of him." Katie reached forward, letting a finger slide across the blade of his knife. "I think you're right." she looked up meeting his eyes. "I can feel him inside of me, and I never quite understood what that was." she looked back to her finger that was now bleeding, and a smile curled at her lips. "I think you made a really big mistake coming here." without warning, she spun a kick to his hand, knocking the sword from his hand, and flying to the other side of the roof.

"Katherine-"

"You gave Thea a drug, and you told her to kill someone who meant a lot to many people." Katie said as the pair began circling each other. "Sara was a sister and she was someone's daughter, and she did absolutely nothing to you."

"She was hunting me, she was a threat and I chose to survive."

"No you chose to be a coward. You put the arrow in your daughter's hands and told her to shoot. You made her a murderer."

"I wish things could've been different, but-"

"But your life is more important than her innocence. Do you even understand what you've done to her?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "You put that stain on her heart, that stain you and I both know can never be washed away. And now she's put in the middle of a fight that was never meant for her. Because of it, her life is at risk, Oliver's life is at risk, hell all of our lives are at risk, and yet here you are." Katie stopped moving, and took a long deep breath. "Of all the roofs in this damn city, mine was the very last one you should've decided to drop on." And without another word, Katie lurched forward.

Oliver was sure it was probably too early, but he wanted to surprise Katie with breakfast. He felt with everything that's been happening, trying to get back to the happy moments whenever they could was very important. So as he balanced the bag of groceries in his hand, he reached up letting out a sigh as his fingers found the spar key. He remembers a very long conversation with Katie about moving it, but it seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other. So when he unlocks the door, Oliver steps inside glancing around.

Everything is pretty quiet, and Oliver figured the woman was still sleeping. He dropped the groceries off onto the kitchen island, before stripping off his jacket and going to check on her. When he opened the bedroom door, he stopped when he saw the bed untouched.

"Twinkie?" he called, before walking over to the bathroom, but it too was empty. He stepped out, and his eyes instantly went to the open window across the room. Oliver quickly rushed over, before climbing out, and heading up to the roof. He didn't like this roof. It always reminded him of the night Katie was infected with number nine, and almost jumped. "Twinkie, are you-" Oliver stopped because he saw her, laying unconscious on the ground and he quickly ran over, kneeling to her side. "Twinkie." he placed a hand on her neck for a pulse, glad it was strong. He looked her over, noticing the slight bruises on her hand, he knows wasn't there last night. Oliver reaching up, cupping her face between his hands. "Twinkie, wake up." a heavy breath seemed to escape her nose, before her eyes flicked open, immediately assaulted with the sun.

"I'm still outside." her voice rasped.

"Yeah, you are." Oliver replied as he helped her to sit up. "What happened?"

"I had a visitor." Katie said grimacing at the soreness that seemed to move over her body. "Malcolm."

"Malcolm attacked you?" Oliver asked angrily.

"He put up a good fight, but he left here limping." Katie said before trying to stand up. Oliver quickly jumped up to help her. "He seems to think if I'm back, that-"

"Ra's sent you here for him." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "He tried to convince me of the same thing , but I told him that was ridiculous."

"I guess he didn't believe you."

"Don't worry, I will have a very long, probably painful conversation the next time I see Malcolm."

"Don't. I had him beat, he was on the ground and I had his sword, and I told him to leave." Katie said as they walked toward the fire escape. "I don't think he believes I'm a traitor anymore, plus I doubt he'll be making any appearances anytime soon."

"If he's smart he won't."

When they stepped back into the apartment, Katie decided to take a shower, and Oliver went to start breakfast. Even though his hopeful mood for the day was a bit ruined, he decided to try to salvage it as much as possible. Oliver headed toward the kitchen, just as there was a knock at the door. He stood a bit straighter as he walked over and looked through the peep hole, only to let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his sister. He quickly opened the door, and his sister looked up with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Thea asked walking inside, and tossing her bag on the couch.

"You mean besides my fiance living here?" Oliver asked and Thea turned to him with a smile. "That's still weird to say."

"But it's nice, right." Thea said with folded arms. "So extravagant apology still in effect."

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on Twinkie, since I'm the only one still in her good graces." Thea said glancing around. "Where is she?"

"Shower." Oliver replied before nudging his head toward the kitchen, where Thea followed. "She was attacked last night."

"Was it the league?"

"No, your dad." Oliver said turning to the wide eyes of his sister.

"You're joking." Oliver just shook his head. "He still thinks she's here to take him back?" Oliver gave a nod. "That monster."

"Well I don't think so anymore, after she beat him and just let him walk away."

"That's more than I would've done." Thea muttered with a shake of her head.

"It's more than I expected her to do." Oliver sighed. "Look, until I can even look at Malcolm again-"

"He doesn't come near her, I get it." Thea said with a nod. She looked back over to her brother. "I just remembered that I have this thing at the club, I'm going to go." before her brother could ask any questions, the woman turned rushing out to the living room to grab her bag.

"Thea?" a voice spoke, and Thea looked up to see a freshly showered Katie in her robe. "I thought I heard your voice."

"Yeah, I stopped by to check in, but your future husband beat me to it." Thea said before looking down to her phone. "I actually have this thing to get to." she looked over to Katie. "I'll see you later." Once again, Thea rushed out before anyone could ask her any questions.

"That was weird." Katie said turning back to Oliver who walked over.

"Yeah, but my little sister has always been kind of weird. How are you feeling?" Oliver asked, his hands sliding to her waist and Katie turned with a quirked brow.

"A little sore, but fine. I'm going to get dressed." she said, trying to pull from his grasp. "You're still handsy this morning."

"What can I say, you bring it out in me, Twinkie." Oliver said, leaning in to kiss the woman, only for her to take a step back.

"I'm going to get dressed." she said once again before turning and walking back to the bedroom.

Katie wasn't too hungry, and chose to skip breakfast and just suggest heading to the foundry. Oliver simply agreed.

The drive was quiet, and Oliver found himself glancing over to the woman ever so often as she stared out the window. He knew she was still upset, that it would take more than a day for her to trust him again, and he was willing to wait for as long as necessary. He was just glad that she was even giving this a shot.

"Should it be small, or should we just go all out?" Oliver asked and Katie turned to him in confusion. "The wedding." he turned to her with a smile.

"Oliver, I thought we decided to wait on wedding stuff until after this whole Ra's may try to kill you and your sister thing." Katie said with a shake of her head.

"What, and that means we can't even talk about it?" Oliver asked as Katie turned back to look out the window. He turned back to the road as he continued."Well I would prefer a small wedding, with a cake made out of twinkies." he heard her snort, and he turned a smile to the woman. "I figured it would fit the occasion."

"You do, do you?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "That stupid name will follow me to the grave. And to this day, I don't know which one of you idiots even started it."

"I don't even remember." Oliver replied with a shake of his head as he turned away. Katie glanced over to him with a sigh.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I don't remember, what does it matter?" Oliver said hoping to change the subject. "You were able to successfully turn something negative into something positive."

"No I wasn't. I just stopped getting mad when people say it." Katie replied.

"Ok, would you like Twinkie to end?" he asked and Katie turned to him with a quirked brow. "I mean I'm sure there are other things I could call you." he glanced over to her. "Dear-" Katie shook her head. "Cupcake."

"Absolutely not. No desert names ever."

"Ok, how about Honey?" Oliver asked and Katie laughed. "What, at least I'm trying. Admit it, nothing will ever be as perfect as Twinkie."

"I will never admit that Mr. Queen." Katie said with a sigh as she turned to look out the window once again.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said suddenly, and Katie didn't turn to him.

"I know. You want to know the truth?" she looked back over to the man. "I don't care that you knew before I did. That practically everyone knew before I did. Sure I'm upset that I wasn't told, but that's not what makes this whole situation so fucked up." she turned away once again. "I had this image of my father in my head, and day after day since learning of his part in the really shitty parts of our lives it's changed, but in the end he was still just my daddy. He was always my first hero and now-" she turned to Oliver, and he caught a glimpse of the pain in her eyes. "My hero broke heart." Oliver reached over, taking her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I'm sorry, Twinkie. For all of this. It sucks, and I would do anything so you wouldn't have to go through this." Oliver declared and Katie gave a sad smile.

"I know that already." Katie said before turning back to the calming sight out her window.

When they arrived to the lair, it was empty. They figured it was still pretty early and the others would be arriving later. Oliver watched as Katie walked around, her eyes looking over the place. He realized that she hadn't been here for a while. She ended up standing in front of the display case that held the Guardian's suit.

"What are you thinking?" Oliver asked, now standing behind her.

"A wedding cake made out of twinkies doesn't sound too bad." Katie said with a light chuckle as she turned to the man.

"Then it's settled." Oliver says wrapping his arms around Katie's waist, glad this time she doesn't pull away. "That's one thing check off the list."

"Leaving one million more." Katie replied as she looked up to the man's eyes. "Don't keep something from me because you think it will upset me."

"Ok." Oliver replied with a nod, and Katie brought her arms around his neck. "I promise. Are you still mad?"

"Anger is one of the emotions plaguing me at the moment." Katie muttered turning around to look at the suit. Oliver's hands around her waist, pulled her back to his chest, letting her head fall back against him.

"How many are there?"

"A lot." Katie sighed.

"That's why you went to the meeting." Oliver stated, but Katie didn't say anything. "Did it help?"

"Well the only advice I got was that I should talk more about how I'm feeling." Katie said and she heard Oliver lightly chuckle behind her. "I have never really been good at that."

"I'm very much aware." Oliver replied placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Whenever you're ready to talk about all the things going on in your head, I'm here."

"Well I am aware of that." Katie said lifting her head to meet his eyes. There was only one thought in the man's mind, and for the life of him he couldn't wait any longer, and so he leaned forward to capture her lips, only for her to turn away before he could. "You know since we're here..." Katie pulled from Oliver's grasp and walked over to the sparring mat where she there were a couple of swords hanging on the weapons wall. She grabbed one of the swords, twirling it a bit before looking back to Oliver. "Why don't you show me what you've learned."

"Well there is something I would rather do with you then spar." Oliver said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I know that, but you see, I'm going to make you work for it." Katie said before grabbing another sword and tossing it over to him, to which he easily caught it.

"Alright." Oliver said giving the sword a swing as well. He looked over to Katie who smiled wide, before slipping off her jacket, and pulling her hair up into high pony tail. Oliver found himself unable to turn away. When Katie turned back to him, she noticed his ogling and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you, because no one from the league will take it easy on you." Katie said grabbing her sword. "So you have to separate me from your opponent." Oliver walked over to the other side of the mat. "That means I'm not Twinkie right now. Right now I'm your enemy." Katie swung the sword, to which Oliver met with his own. "I'm Nura Al Ghul, a child of the demon." she swung once again, and Oliver quickly swung his sword to block her. "You didn't really think he would just let me go, did you?" Oliver seemed confused, and went to drop his sword, but Katie swung again, and he lifted his sword to block her. "He knows you're alive." another sharp swing, that he blocks, but this time barely. "He sent me to keep an eye on you."

"Twinkie, what-" Oliver made to drop his sword, but Katie spun around, swinging her sword into his, knocking it out of his hand. Before he could even try to grab it, she dropped, sliding a foot under his leg knocking him on his back. She takes a step forward, bringing her sword right above his neck. He looks up to her out of breath, but also very confused. "You're messing with me?" her face is completely blank, for a moment before she breaks out into a smile, lifting the sword over her shoulder.

"I am messing with you." Katie said before holding a hand out to him to help him to his feet. Oliver glanced up to her hand, before taking it, only to pull her down with him, causing her to fall right on top of him. Katie yelp before falling into a fit of laughter as Oliver rolled them over so he hovered above her. "I can't spar with you if you won't try to actually beat me."

"So you decided to try to trick me into not trusting you?" Oliver asked as he grabbed her leg and pulled it around his hip. "As if that were possible."

"It looked like it was working." Katie half moaned as Oliver hand slid up her thigh. "As if a part of you believes that maybe Malcolm was right, maybe-" Oliver stopped her words with his lips slamming into hers. After a few moments, he pulled back barely an inch, as they tried to calm their mingled breaths.

"You're not his monster." Oliver whispered knowing that those words were something she needed hear.

"What if I am?" she asked, only verifying his fear that this was something she'd been thinking heavily on. "You weren't there. When you're given the reigns to just let the darkness inside of you just come out-" she let out a shaky breath. "It was tempting. I could feel it every day, every fight." she closed her eyes not wanting to see him looking back to her. "I could feel it taking over."

"Then why didn't it?" Oliver asked and Katie opened her eyes to see him still staring with intensity. "Why am I now here with Katherine Robins, and not Nura?" Katie placed a hand on the side of the man's face and smiled.

"You see I have this voice in my head, it sounds like this guy I know. He just told me not to give up, and for some odd reason I listened." Katie said as Oliver once again bent forward to capture her lips.

"That's strange because you never listen to anything I say." Oliver muttered against her lips, as his hand soon found the button of her jeans, popping it open.

"I do, only to the words that aren't an order." Katie replied as she grabbed the bottom of his t shirt. Suddenly both their hands stopped when they heard the undeniable sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Both pulled back and turned to the wide eyes of Roy who just stood there before turning and quickly running back up the stairs. "He's going to make this a thing. We're never going to live this down." Oliver chuckled turning back to the woman, letting his fingers comb through her hair. "You know I could've sworn I beat you, how did we end up in this position."

"According to Felicity I do something with my eyes that gets women to do whatever I want." Oliver replied as he leaned down to once again capture her lips. For some reason he just could not get enough of this women. "Marry me." Katie laughed against his lips.

"You already asked me that, and I said yes." she replied.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't still dreaming." Oliver said as Katie placed a hand to his cheek.

"We should get up before we have a bigger audience." Katie said and Oliver let out a sarcastic sigh before complying. He stood to his feet before holding out a hand to her Katie stand as well.

"You know everyone is going to be happy you're here. It's been a while since we've been a team." Oliver said and Katie just nodded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just got hot all of sudden. Are you hot?" she asked and Oliver just shook his head. "Maybe it's just me, I'm just going to go outside for some air."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Oliver asked and Katie nodded with a smile.

"Liver, I'm fine. I'm sure a little air will be what I need." she replied as she backed up toward the door. "I'll just be out back if you need me." she quickly turned, and rushed out the door in an effort to avoid anymore questions. Oliver was about to go after her, when he suddenly heard voices from the stairs.

"Roy, what are you-"

"Guys, just wait a sec-" Roy stopped halfway down the stairs and looked over to Oliver in confusion. "That was quick. For some reason I thought you'd go longer."

"Roy!" Oliver warned, and the young man simply held up his hands as John and Felicity shooed him down the stairs. "Where's Laurel? She should be here."

"No idea, but I"m sure she's coming." Felicity said as she walked over and dropped her bag, and jacket to her chair. She looked around their lair, before turning back to Oliver. "Did she come?"

"I doubt it." Roy muttered and Oliver glanced over to him."Dude it was seriously quick-"Oliver took a step toward the man who almost stumbled backwards. Oliver just shook his head before turning to Felicity.

"Yeah, she said she needed some air." Oliver replied glancing back to the door. "You know I should-"

"Let me." Felicity suggested and Oliver nodded. He knew these past couple of days had been tough on everyone, Felicity more so than anyone beside Katie herself. He watched as the woman took a deep breath before heading out the door.

"So I guess if she's here, then talking actually worked?" John asked walking over to Oliver who gave a nod.

"I think it did, but there's still a lot she's not saying." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "There's still a lot I think she's processing."

"I guess finding out your dead dad isn't so dead and that all your friends knew and didn't say anything." Roy said gaining a glare from Oliver. "What? Look I'm just preparing myself for when she rips us a new one for keeping this from her." He glanced between John and Oliver. "Just so you guys are aware, I'm totally throwing everyone under the bus on this one."

"And here I was thinking this was a team." John said with a shake of his head.

"It is, until she gets that scary look in her eyes, then I'm out." Roy replied before going over to take a seat.

"So is she still wearing the ring?" John asked and a smile came to Oliver's face as he gave his friend a nod. "See I told you, there's always hope my friend."

The moment Felicity stepped outside, she became nervous. She had no idea why, because of all the people in her life, Katie was the one person she felt she could tell anything to. In her world, surrounded by so many strong men, she was glad there was another woman there, someone she could be a girl with.

She spotted Katie instantly, her back to her as Felicity walked over.

"Oliver said you came out to get some air, and I thought-" Felicity started but stopped and let out a heavy sigh. "I know you're angry, with all of us for keeping this from you and I totally understand. It was shitty of us to do, but I promise that this will never happen again, we are a family and-" she heard heavy breathing coming from Katie, and she lifted a hand to touch her shoulder, but Katie quickly whipped around grabbing the woman's wrist. "Katie?" Katie looked to the woman with wide eyes, her breath seeming unnaturally labored. Katie let Felicity go, before hunching over and grabbing her knees trying and failing to catch her breath. "Katie, what's wrong, what-"

"I'm having...a panic...a panic attack." Katie said lifting her eyes to Felicity.

"What do I do? Tell me what to do?!" Felicity said panicking as well.

"Felicity, I can't-" Katie closed her eyes, her head suddenly too foggy to even think. "I don't know what...I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Felicity attempted to be calm as she placed her hands on Katie's shoulder. "We're going to get some help." Without hesitation the woman turned back to the club.

"We need some help!"

* * *

 **Author's note: **

Sorry for the wait, but here you are!

 **Review Replies:**

**Elliebelle4444:** You know I thought about the moment Katie would see her father, and how she would react, and I figured after learning so much abut him and what he did to her, it just had to be big. It had to be unexpected, and well I think that happened.

 **Adela:** I'm glad you liked it. The reunion of the Robin's just had to be unexpected and explosive.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** No, I'm thinking this engagement will change the dynamic of their relationship. I think John's conversation with Oliver really shows the newfound bond. They're actually thinking like a married couple, so walking away isn't going to be easy. Katie's hesitation about planning this wedding is something we're going to see a lot of until Ra's is no longer a threat, but she's actually going to get some advice from a very unexpected source in later chapters. Oh, and the David/Reverse flash story arc isn't over. We will find the reason behind the alliance and you won't believe what it is.

 **Once again, sorry for the wait. I want to thank you all for sticking this out with me. I appreciate you all. And now a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

 _"Now I have blood on my hands. Now I can kill someone and not even show an ounce of remorse, but die little by little on the inside." she nodded, as she took another step. "I can shoot a man and decide if the shot leaves him alive, or kills him. I can throw a knife and make sure when it's pulled out, you won't even be able to speak anymore."_

 _"That's enough-"_

 _"No, it's not enough!" Katie snapped angrily. "I wasn't enough! You had to make me more, you had to ignite the darkness inside of me. You bastard if I had a gun right now, I would shoot you again."_

 _"Will that make you happy?" Jacob asked before reaching behind him and pulling out the glock he had tucked in his pants and holding it out to her. "Take it. Shoot me. Keep pulling the trigger until you're finally ready to stop sulking in this. When you're ready to stop playing the victim and-" Katie reached for the gun, but Jacob pulled it back. "You were really gonna shoot me?"_

 _"And take pleasure in it." Katie said before once again turning to leave._


	18. The Weight of A Leader

**Chapter 18**

 **The Weight of a Leader**

 _"How do you measure the life of one person against the greater good? Can it ever be the right thing to sacrifice an innocent person? And how do you know what the greater good really is?"_  
 _― Amy Engel,_

* * *

Katie was inconsolable. No one was quite sure what to do, or how to help her and so they ended up at Glade's Memorial Hospital where Ethan swooped in to save the day. The moment they arrived, he rushed her to one of the exam rooms, while the others waited.

"Did she say anything?" Oliver asked and Felicity shook her head.

"She said she was having a panic attack and that she didn't know what to do." Felicity replied still shaking from incident. "She looked scared. I've never seen her look scared like that."

"I'm sure she's fine." John said bringing an arm around Felicity as he glanced up to Oliver whose eyes looked down the hall where Ethan disappeared with Katie.

"I should be with her." Oliver said looking back to his friends.

"Oliver, Ethan said to just wait, we should just wait." Roy replied from his spot where he nervously sat. " I should call Thea." the man jumped to his feet before heading out the door.

"Roy's right, we just have to let Ethan do his thing." replied John and Oliver just shook his head.

Lucidity seemed to return to Katie almost suddenly. One moment she felt as if she were drowning, and then the next she's fine. Ethan sat in front of her, talking as she stares at the wall behind him.

"Kit-" he says again, and she finally turns to him and he lets out a sigh. "You back with me." she gives a silent nod and he grabs her wrist to check her heart rate. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was at the foundry with Oliver, we were fine, and then I went outside and-" Katie isn't sure how to explain the mental explosion that happened when she went outside. It seemed everything hit her all at once, so suddenly, so fiercely and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Hey, look at me." Ethan said and Katie turned back to him, and he could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. "Alright-" he glanced over to the nurse checking one of the of the monitors."Jackie, could you give us a moment alone?" the nurse gave a nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone Ethan turned back to Katie. "This is about your dad?" she stared at him for a moment before turning away. "Roy told me, and I have to say that I'm sorry Kit, I can't even imagine what's going on in your head right now."

"Well get in line." Katie replied turning back to the man, before dropping back on the bed and closing her eyes. "I don't have time to break right now. There is too much happening and I can't fall apart in the middle of it."

"You know I'm thinking this panic attack is your body telling you that you don't have a choice in the matter." Ethan said and Katie turned back to him. "You can either deal with this, let it out voluntarily or it's gonna come out on it's own. I know there is a shit load of crap happening because of this Raspy Ghoul-"

"Ra's Al Ghul-"

"I don't care what his name is. He's a really bad guy, and I know how important it is to beat him, but it is also important to take care of yourself. To focus on your self. Sometimes we have to fall apart before we can put ourselves back together." Katie stared at him for a moment with a quirked brow. "I swear this job is making me zen, I just pull sage advice from my ass."

"But you're still Ethan." Katie replied with a shake of her head before lying back on the bed.

"They're all outside." Ethan said, but Katie didn't look over to him. "But I think you need a little bit more time." Katie turned and just gave a nod. "No problem, Kit." Ethan placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Let me know if you need anything, alright?" Katie gave another nod before the man turned and left the room.

When she was finally alone, Katie drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around tight as she stared across the room to the pale blue wall. And in mere seconds she felt tears slide down her cheeks. She didn't want to fall apart, or let her walls come down, but in this moment for some reason being strong just wasn't working. And so she just hoped Ethan's sage advice would work. She would fall apart and hope she could put herself back together.

When Ethan came back out to the waiting room, he was immediately bombarded as he expected. Oliver was front and center.

"I want to see her." the man demanded, and Ethan just shook his head.

"That's not happening." Ethan replied calmly, and he could see Oliver's eyes darken.

"And why the hell not?!"

"Do you know what a panic attack is Oliver?" Ethan asked and Oliver scoffed because he wasn't interested in talking. "It's the body's reaction to the build up of stress, and trapped emotions, and when all of that builds up, the body reacts. She couldn't breathe, and her vision was blurry, she became disoriented."

"What does that have to do with me not being able to see her now?"

"She returned to the hell that she escaped from, before coming back and finding out that her father isn't really dead and that he's been faking it, and roped all of her friends in to the lie." Felicity spoke and Oliver looked over to her. "We're used to her being able to take the punches and getting right up and dusting herself off. But this, this was big, and her not dealing with it, isn't an option anymore."

"I completely understand that." Oliver says turning his glare back to Ethan. "I understand all of it, what I don't understand is why you're standing here telling that I can't be with her to help her through this."

"Because right now she wants to be alone." Ethan replied simply. "So yell, threaten me, but you're staying out here until she's ready to see you." he glanced over to see nurses rushing down the other side of the hall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hospital to run." and with that the man went running off.

"I thought she was fine. She seemed-" Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. He really thought about the past couple of days, and finding Katie with Jacob tied up in her apartment. He should've known right then and there, that she was taking this hard, but she didn't show it. She was always good at hiding what she was feeling, how she was handling things and Oliver hated that even though she saw all of him, she still hid herself from him. "She needed more time. I should've made her talk to me-"

"This isn't your fault Oliver." John said. "Everyone here knows that Katie isn't the type of person to get too deep with her feelings, especially the ones she thinks are a weakness. That comes from years of being trapped in the league. She has to find a way out of her hole, and we have to be on the other side waiting for her when she does."

"Yeah, and I would very much not like to do that in the waiting room." Oliver grumbled before his phone rang. He slipped it from his pocket, glancing down to see a familiar number before answering. "Laurel hey, now's not-"

" _Oliver we need to talk, are you at the foundry?"_

"No, I'm at the hospital, Katie had a panic attack and-"

" _Is she alright?"_

"She's fine physically, but she's in a hospital and-"

" _This won't take long, I'll just meet you at the hospital. We really need to talk."_ and with that the woman hung up.

Oliver let out an annoyed groan before turning back to his friends who stared with obvious confusion.

"Is everything alright?" Felicity asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Oliver replied looking down to his phone before once again glancing down the hall.

 _Katie looked down to the twinkling diamond ring in the man's hand before looking back up to Richard , who suddenly grabbed her hand and jerked the ring on her finger._

" _What the hell?" Katie said looking down to the ring. "I can't pretend to be your wife. I'm ninety nine percent sure I'm going to shoot you when this is all over."_

" _Please, you're living every girl's dream right now." Dick replied looking down to his phone, and groaning. "I'm just going to turn this off." he looked back over to Katie. "Alright, we're married, totally in love. I do all the talking, and you just smile and be pretty."_

" _You're an idiot and you're going to either get me killed or thrown into a very dark prison." Katie muttered with a shake of her head._

" _Well look at it this way." Dick said with a big smile. "At least we'll be together, sugar bear. Now c'mon, my buddy should be getting in soon." They stepped out of the car, and Katie followed close to the man she hoped knew what he was doing. He glanced over to her and sighed. "Don't look so nervous, you're going to get us caught."_

" _Well I'm sorry I'm not a master in espionage." Katie muttered over to the man. "This is stupid, I just want to get home, and I doubt some pilot is going to be able to help me do that."_

" _You don't know Hal." Dick replied before they stopped and looked up to the incoming jet that was preparing to land. "I think that's him. C'mon dear." the man went rushing off, but Katie hesitated. She hated not having control of her life, and she just prayed that she really was getting closer to home._

Katie was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the door to her room, unexpectedly opening. She whipped around to see Thea, closing the door, and leaning back against it as she breathed heavily.

"Thea, what are you doing here?" Katie asked sitting up from the bed. "And why are you out of breath?"

"I ran to your room before Ethan could try to stop me." Thea said walking over and taking a seat on the edge of Katie's bed. "Roy called, told me what happened. Are you alright?" Katie just nodded with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine Thea. Really, I just had a...moment."

"What kind of moment?"

"You know how you say things are fine, that you're not sad, or you're not really upset, and you say it so much that you start believing it?" Katie asked turning away from the woman. "I don't know why it happened, but I started to think about everything, every last detail to the moment my eyes were on my dead father, and in that moment I couldn't lie to myself anymore." she looked back to Thea. "So yes, right now I'm fine, I'm functioning, I'm able to pull myself up by my bootstraps and keep going like a good soldier."

"But you're not a soldier." Thea said and Katie shook her head as a tear slipped from her eyes. "You're human and you're allowed have human feeling and if you want to yell or cry then you can stop and just do it. Scoot over." Katie lightly chuckled before sliding over so Thea could slide beside her in the bed and bring her arms around her in a hug. "You don't have to be strong all the time. Sometimes you can lean on people too."

"That's good to know." Katie replied dropping her head to Thea's shoulder.

Oliver paced back and forth through the front lot of GMH, glancing down to his watch. He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Laurel finally.

"Laurel, what's going on?"

"I can't remember Sara's smile."Laurel said, and Oliver was truly confused, but he let her continue. "It's weird, isn't it? I mean, I know Sara used to smile and-and laugh, but when I close my eyes and I try and picture it, all I see is the way that I found her."She shook her head with a shaky breath. "You know, sometimes, the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of one day finding her killer."

"We will." Oliver said so confidently, and Laurel just grit her teeth.

"How do you do that?" Laurel asked and Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Lie right to my face. Thea told me, Oliver. She told me everything."Laurel said, and Oliver dropped his head and let out a sigh before looking back up to the woman. "How could you keep this from me?"

"After what you wanted to do to Lacroix and Merlyn? Do you really need to ask me that question?" Oliver asked, hoping she could see his justification.

"I'm not so consumed with vengeance that I blame Thea for Sara's death. I blame Malcolm Merlyn.

" I need him." Oliver replied and Laurel was livid, taking a step forward.

"He murdered my sister!"

"With the League targeting us, he is the only chance I have of saving mine. This is how it has to be."

"It's really amazing... The way Merlyn always finds a way under your protection." Laurel replied with a shake of her head. "The truth Oliver, you don't need him. You want to beat Ra's, well there are other options. Options you're refusing to even consider."

"You mean Katie?" Oliver asked and Laurel gave a slight nod. "That's absolutely not happening. After everything that has happened, I'm not letting Ra's anywhere near her."

"So you're choosing Katie's peace of mind over my sister's vengeance?"

"That's not fair, and you know it!" Oliver countered. "I almost lost her, and I-" he dropped his head once again, trying to find something to convince the woman of his decision. He looked up once again meeting the woman's eyes. "I need to defeat Ra's and Malcolm is my only-"

"That's just it, he's not your only option Oliver!" Laurel snapped. "He's the option you're deciding to go with because you would rather my sister's murderer roam free then let Katie do the one thing we all know she can."

"I'm sorry, Laurel." Oliver says knowing there was no winning with this conversation and so he decides it's time for it to end.

"You know, it's hard to remember a time..." Laurel said bitterly with a shake of her head. "When I was actually in love with you." she couldn't even look at him anymore and so she turned and just walked away.

Oliver let her go because there was absolutely nothing he could say to change her mind, or to see things from his side. With a heavy sigh, Oliver turns and heads back into the hospital. When he walked back to the waiting room, he sees Roy standing peeking down the hall.

"What's going on?" Oliver asks startling the young man.

"Thea showed up after I called and told her what happened to Katie." Roy replied. "When she got here, I told her that Ethan didn't want anyone to see Katie, and I guess she didn't care because ran down the hall and snuck into Katie's room." Oliver glanced down the hall with a shake of his head before stalking down as well. "Oliver, wait-" Oliver wasn't listening. He barged into Katie's room, when he found his sister laying beside Katie and the moment he saw that they both looked like they had been crying, his plan to come here and ream Thea for telling Laurel about Sara suddenly went out the window.

"I-" he started but let out heavy sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just had a moment." Katie said drying her eyes with her palms. "I actually don't really need to stay here, I should let Ethan know I want to go home."

"Are you sure?" Thea asked and Katie gave a nod.

"Yeah, I've worked in this hospital and know the value of a bed in this place. And right now I'm wasting this one." Katie turned standing from the bed before looking over to Oliver who still kept his eyes on her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just-" he looked over to his sister. "Had an interesting conversation with Laurel." Thea sighed before turning away. Katie looked between the siblings, before stopping on Thea.

"I feel like I missing something." Katie said turning back to Oliver. "What was so interesting about this conversation?"

"It's not-"

"I told her the truth." Thea said standing to her feet as well. "I told her what Malcolm did to me, what he did to Sara."

"And I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Well I guess I'm just not as good at keeping secrets as you are."

"Thea, I'm not gonna pretend that I understand all the different types of pain that you're in, but the threat, it is very real." Oliver said taking a step toward his sister. "And the only way that we are gonna survive is by acting in unison."

" Are you really quoting Malcolm Merlyn to me right now?"

"Yes. Because he, better than anyone, understands the danger the 3 of us are facing."

"Did you really just say that?" Katie asked and Oliver turned to her now regretting his words. Actually he was regretting this entire conversation, because he definitely didn't want to come here to dump more crap on her.

"I didn't mean-"

"We're not in any danger." Thea said suddenly and both Oliver and Katie turn to her "Not anymore. Not you or me. But Malcolm-he's going to face justice."

"Thea Queen." Katie says taking a step toward the young woman. "What have you done?"

"What I should've done a long time ago." Thea replied and neither Katie nor Oliver understood, but then it hit them.

"Oliver-" Katie said and the man turned to her. "You need to find Laurel now." Oliver nodded before turning about to leave, but stopped and turned back to Katie.

"Are you ok?" he asked once again, and Katie sighed before walking over to him and placing her hands on his chest. She stared into his eyes for just a few moments before finally answering.

"No." she whispered with a shake of her head. "But I don't think there's anything you can do to change that, so please go, find Laurel, make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Oliver placed a hand on Katie's cheek before softly placing a kiss to her lips. A silent promise, before turning and leaving. Once he was gone, Katie turned to Thea who couldn't quite seem to meet Katie's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, if you were me, you would've done the same thing. Malcolm caused all of this, he's the reason there was a target on our backs and-"

"Thea what do you know about my father?" Katie asked suddenly, and Thea turned to her with a quirked brow. Katie walked over to stand in front of the woman. "What has your brother, or Roy told you about my father, the things he's done?"

"Nothing much. He faked his death for some reason, that's pretty much all I know." Thea said, and Katie simply nodded before turning and closing the door.

"You should sit." Katie said turning back to the woman who stood there for a moment before lowering back to the bed.

Oliver stalked back down to the waiting room, where John, Felicity and Roy hurried over to him.

"We need to find Laurel. I think she's about to do something stupid that could possibly get her killed." Oliver said and everyone just stared with wide eyes. "I'll explain on the way back to the club."

"Wait, we're leaving?" Felicity asked, glancing down the hall, instantly struck with the memory of her friend having a panic attack. "Katie, is she-"

"She's-" Oliver started but stopped because for the life of him finding a justification for leaving right now other then because he had to just wasn't an option. Oliver ran a hand over his face as a very deep sigh escaped his nose. "Right now I have to stop this stupid plan Laurel and my sister cooked up." he turned back to Felicity. "To do that I can't be Oliver Queen right now, I can't-" he dropped his head for a moment before looking back to his friends. "We need to go." without another word he stalked down the hall, his friends right behind him.

Ethan was speaking with a nurse when he just so happened looked up to see the group. He quickly rushed off to meet them before they could leave.

"You're leaving?" Ethan asked stepping in front of Oliver. The others glanced between the two men, before heading out the door sensing that an audience wasn't needed for the conversation.

"Something is happening and we have to leave."

"Something is happening here." Ethan replied and Oliver turned away. "Look I get your, "job" is important, but you have another job, an equally important job to a woman you intend to spend the rest of your life with."

"It's not that simple Ethan." Oliver replied turning back to the doctor. "I wish it was. I wish I could choose where I go, and where I stay, but it doesn't work like that. Not when people's lives are in the balance. Katie understands that, it's why she told me to leave. So I'm going and once everything is taken care of, I will be back." Oliver turned to leave but stopped before turning back to the man. "And being with her isn't a job, it's my life. There is nothing more important then that." with that Oliver, turned and stalked out the door, hoping they found Laurel before it was too late.

A cat had caught Thea's tongue. Figuratively of course, but all the same it was still a first. Katie had just told a story about a man Thea assumed she knew. Jacob Robins was a hero among Starling, whom she always admired when she saw him at functions when she was younger. He was always nice to her, always complimenting her ears which always made her laugh. There was absolutely nothing about the man that screamed senior agent for some shady government agency like A.R.G.U.S. Apparently the truth was Jacob wore a mask that fooledd everyone, including his daughter.

"So Oliver, and my father's boat-" she looked over to Katie who now stood by the window.

"It was a plan." Katie said turning back to Thea. "My father and your dad cooked up this beyond stupid plan to turn me and your brother into-" she shook her head. "I don't even know. It was a stupid plan. One that ended with your brother on that island, your father dead, me being bounced around to crazy person after crazy person." Katie walked over to sit beside Thea. "My father is the cause of it all, and just this morning I had him tied up in my apartment." Thea's eyes widened. "In my head I told myself that I would start with some very light torture, before I put him out of his misery and just ended him before putting him back into that grave." Thea noticed to slight darkness that came to Katie's eyes as she spoke.

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Your brother showed up like he always does." she chuckled. "He just knows the perfect time to just swoop in and ruin everything."

"Tell me about it." Thea muttered. "So then you understand, why I did what I did."

"I do, I also understand why your brother is going to stop you, just like he stopped me." Katie said. "Remember when you were on the island, with that gun in your hand aimed right at Slade. I told you, you weren't a killer, but Thea handing Malcolm to the league is you pulling the trigger on your father."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it!" Thea said jumping to her feet angrily. "What he made me do, I could never forgive that, he deserves to pay, he deserves justice-"

"You know I hear people say that word, hell I've said it, but I don't think we really quite understand what justice is. True justice." Katie stood to her feet and walked over to Thea. "Murder isn't justice. It's revenge. It's what we think someone deserves because they hurt us-"

"Don't stand there as if you haven't killed someone."

"I'm not!" Katie snapped angrily as she stalked closer to the woman who only backed away in a sudden fear. "There is so much blood on my hands, so many lives ended because I took them. I didn't hand them over to someone else, I did it. I saw the life flicker from their eyes, I watched that last breath-" Katie shook her head with low whistle. "There is nothing like the sight of someone taking their last breath Thea. It haunts your dreams, and you can feel it under your skin, that death, that darkness that's released, you feed it and it lives inside of you forever." Katie placed a finger on Thea's chest. "You're feeding your darkness Thea, and now your brother is trying to stop it before it takes his sister with it." Thea stood there, her eyes glistening but she refused to cry. She let out deep breath before turning and stalking out of the room.

Katie stood there wondering if she should go after her, but she figures at this point the only person that can stop Thea is Thea. The young woman has always been too stubborn for her own good, but she's always found the right path in the end. Katie walks back over to her bed and takes a seat before burying her face in her palms.

 _Katie was just so tempted to just run off. She was in Coast City, so close to him, to her father, and this plan to clear her name just seemed pointless. At the moment, they stood waiting as one of the jet's land. Katie slightly pulls her arm, that Dick has tucked under his arm , but he only holds it tighter._

" _Hey, chill out. Perception is everything." he mutters over to her and Katie simply rolls her eyes._

" _This is stupid, and there is nothing some pilot can do to help me." Katie replies with a shake of her head. Soon the jet is on the ground and they watch as man climbs down from it, and high fives with a couple of passersbys, before stopping at the sight of one Richard Grayson._

" _Is that little Richie Gayson?" Hal asked and Dick just laughed._

" _It was funny when we were kids, but now, now-"_

" _Now it's still funny." Hal replied as he walked over, his eyes looking between Dick and Katie before turning back to the man with a quirked brow. "Not that it's not good to see you, but what the hell are you doing here and with-" he looked back over to Katie. "A hooker?" Katie's eyes went wide the moment the words came flying out of his mouth. She didn't even know she'd taken a step until Richard pulled her back. "Hey, I'm sorry. No offense, it's just hard to believe that anyone as pretty as you would be hanging around this guy for free."_

" _Oh, so calling me a hooker was a compliment?" Katie asks sarcastically and the pilot just nods with a wide smile. Katie shakes her head before turning back to Dick, who gives an apologetic smile before turning back to Hal._

" _Look we just need your help, ok." Richard said and Hal seemed a bit hesitant, but he was curious. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"_

" _How did you get onto the base?" Hal asked getting more curious by the minute at his reappearing friend._

" _How do you think I got onto the base? I lied my ass off, now are you going hear me out or what?" Richard asked, and Hal looked from Richard to Katie, looking her over for longer than he probably should._

" _You're into something deep, aren't you?" Hal asked._

" _You can say that, but it's probably not even what you think. I will be happy to explain it to you if you would stop being a little pussy." Hal turned back to the man and just shook his head with a smile._

" _And you would know all about that, wouldn't you Mr. Gayson?" Hal asked before nudging his head toward the building across the base. "Follow me. And Richie if you're getting me into something I swear to baby Jesus I will-"_

" _what, kick my ass? Me and you both know that has, and will never happen Mr. Slappy."_

" _First of all, I was wasted out of my mind that night, and two I was going to say call Lola. I ran into her and I have her number, and I just get the feeling she'd love bumping into you again."_

" _Crazy Lola, with the eyes?" Dick asked and Hal just nodded. "You wouldn't."_

" _Try me."_

 _Katie simply followed behind the two men who suddenly held her life in their hands. She was losing hope with every passing second._

There was a knock at the door, and Katie lifted her eyes to see Ethan who looked very tired.

"Why do I get the feeling that releasing stress is the last thing that's been happening since I left you?" he asked and Katie simply stood to her feet.

"Because this is my life." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Get the release papers."

"Kit, you're in no shape-"

"That's just it Ethan! I am!" Katie snapped turning back to the man. "I am because I have to be. Fine, today taught me to stop every now and then, but when I'm finished, I have to get back on the metaphorical horse and get back to reality."

"And what's your reality exactly?"

"Right now a man who should probably be dead is about to be taken by the league if Oliver doesn't arrive in time. If he does, Oliver could possibly speed up some league massacre that Ra's probably has planned." Katie walked over and grabbed her jacket. "My reality is I'm apart of a team who wants this city safe, so my dad, and the lies don't mean much to me right now."

"You know I've never witnessed someone just bury their emotions before. It's actually quite sad." Ethan snarked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Just get the damn release papers!" Katie snapped and the man just shook his head before leaving the room.

Once Katie signed the papers, she was practically running out the door. She only stopped when someone she definitely didn't expect to see stood outside the hospital.

"What are you doing here, Clark?"

"Lois has a source here, she got a call that you were brought in." Clark said with a sigh. "She's inside still asking questions."

"I guess Lois Lane doesn't even sleep, not even this late at night. I'm surprised. The biggest story fell into her lap days ago, and she's here." Katie said before turning to leave, but the man moved to block her.

"There's still no proof-" Clark started but Katie just scoffed. "Katie I'm sorry-"

"I absolutely hate apologies." Katie says turning to the man. "They're pointless because they're more to do with making the person who actually fucked up feel better." she looked into the man's eyes. "You stopped looking. You went back home to Metropolis because you already knew there was nothing for you to find. You knew before everyone that he was alive." she shook her head before turning and stalking away.

"You know what, fine. I knew and I didn't tell you." Clark replied as he moved to catch up to her. "No one told you, do you want to know why?"

"I don't really care."

"You really do because you're human and have feelings." Clark replied rushing in front of her to stop her from walking. "No one told you because we didn't want to hurt you with the truth. I mean how do you tell someone that their father is an asshole."

"And here I was thinking you idolized the man."

"No I respect him, he's done a lot for me and my family, and he's helped me in more ways then I can count, but his choices when it came to this, with you, it was screwed up." Clark replied. "But in his head it's what he had to do to protect you. He didn't want his enemies to use you to get to him, and he didn't want you to be so dependent on him to solve your problems. To him, everything that has happened to you was him letting you find it in yourself to be your own hero."

"Is that what he told you?" Katie asked and Clark gave a nod. "Well if you see him again, let him know that his plan worked, that I will never depend on him for anything." Katie walked around the man, not even glancing back.

"It's not that easy!" Clark called after her, but she didn't stop. "There's still questions that only he can answer, and he'll only answer them to you!" he let out a low groan as the woman only kept walking.

When Katie found herself standing in front of Verdant, she paused. It was a very strange feeling that came over her in this moment. It was the sudden urge to run, as far away as she could. All her troubles started the moment she stopped running and now the temptation to just run away was far too great. A few years ago, it would've been nothing to just turn and high tail it out of Starling, but now...now Katie had a whole lot more weighing her down. In this moment all the weight was very evident from the ring on her finger. She glanced down to her hand, and a soft smile came to her lips. With a deep breath Katie went marching forward into the club.

The moment she stepped inside she just knew something was wrong. The team was all standing around, and their expressions all seemed nervous. Laurel saw her first and seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Good you're here, maybe you can talk some sense into him." Laurel spoke, and Katie wasn't even sure what she was talking about.

"What-"

"Hey, Laurel I get you're upset, but how about you back off for two seconds from the woman whose supposed to be in the hospital." Felicity spoke before turning to Katie. "Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Because I'm not dead or dying." Katie replied before turning back to Laurel. "Who should I be talking sense in to?" she glanced around, now noticing Oliver's absence. "Where's Liver?" she looked back to Laurel. "What happened with Malcolm? Does the league have him?"

"Yeah." John said taking a step forward. "They have him and Oliver thought it was a good idea to take something from them as leverage." Katie looked at him with a quirked brow, a sudden twisting in her gut. Without another word, the woman hurries to the door that leads down to the basement, before rushing down the stairs.

"I said I need the roo-" Oliver stopped the moment he turned and saw Katie standing on the steps, her eyes moving from him to the woman in the cage in front of him. "Katie-" she held up a hand which meant she didn't want him to explain anything right now. Katie continued down the steps, before walking over and standing in front of the cage...prison that currently housed her cousin.

"You don't know what you've done." Katie said turning to Oliver who turns away. "Why is she here?"

"Your beloved seeks the location of our home." Nyssa replied and Katie looked back to her. "I told him, in hopes that he attempts to rescue Al Sa-Her." Katie turns to Oliver who lets out a sigh, and without a word she grabs the front of his hood and practically pulls him out the back exit to the alley.

"Katie, I know what Malcolm has done, but I can't let Thea be the reason he's killed." Oliver started already knowing how this argument was going to go.

"You're not going to Nanda Parbat." Katie stated firmly and Oliver closed the distance between them hoping to explain the reasoning behind his plan.

"Katie I get what that place-"

"You don't understand anything Oliver." Katie replies. "You don't understand what that place is or what it does, and I'm glad that you don't. This-" she pointed toward the club. "Nyssa letting you catch her, so you can think you manipulated her into giving you the location is a crock of shit. This is a trap, one that is supposed to get you there, where I'm sure Ra's has other plans." Oliver shook his head. "You kidnapped Nyssa for Nanda Parbat's location, why, when you know I have it. I could get you there, and yet you chose to bring the demon's daughter back here, and put her in a cage."

"I didn't want to get you involved in this, I didn't-"

"Oliver if you're involved, then I'm involved!" Katie snapped giving the man a shove. "You're not going to Nanda Parbat, I won't let this trap work." she pushed past the man back into lair, where she stalked over to the cage Nyssa still sat, before dropping to sit in front of her. "What is the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Nyssa, you are a trained league assassin, you don't get caught and dragged to basements and put in cages. This is part of a plan, one you and your dad thought was smart and that we wouldn't figure out, but I have, so what is it?"

"Katie-"

"Oliver will you just stop being so blind." Katie said looking up to the man. "Fine, this is Thea's innocence you're trying to protect, I am all for that, but you waltzing into Nanda Parbat and telling Ra's you'll give his daughter back if he gives you Malcolm is a very naive thing to even think is possible." Katie said turning back to Nyssa. "The truth is your father knows exactly where you are, and he'll know the moment if something goes wrong, and he'll probably send a whole army to save you."

"Quite the imagination you have Nura." Nyssa said with a shake of her head before looking over to Oliver. "The truth is Malcolm will be served justice for my Sara and I hope I get to thank your sister for that."

Oliver turned and stalked over to grab his bag, and Katie jumped to her feet.

"You're actually doing this?" Katie asked and Oliver stopped and turned back to her. "And me standing here, telling you that this isn't a good idea, is what, me wasting my breath."

"I'm out of options, because the league has Malcolm, if I want to save Malcolm, I have to go there. That's the only logical plan of action I have right now."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not." Oliver replied without hesitation. "Look I can get in undetected, find Malcolm get him out-"

"Just like that, huh?" Katie said with a shake of her head before letting out sigh. "I am wasting my breath, which I hate doing." she looked back over to the man. "Go Oliver, do save Malcolm with this sure fire plan that won't possibly blow up in your face." and with that the woman turned and headed for the stairs, but stopped. "So you know this moment-" she turned back to face him. "This moment where I tell you something that is right, and yet you don't believe it because you're stubborn."

"Katie-"

"I know Ra's and I know Nyssa, and I know Nanda Parbat better than anyone you've ever met." Katie said with a shake of her head. "This will blow up in your face, if you don't end up dead, then you'll end up a prisoner just like Malcolm."

"I need you to trust me and-"

"Why should I trust you, when you can't extend the courtesy to me, right now Oliver?" Katie asked, suddenly feeling her chest tighten. She turned away, taking a deep breath that seemed labored and Oliver noticed, finally realizing that she isn't in the hospital. He took a step forward and she held up a hand to stop him. "I can't do this."

"Katie, will you just calm down-"

"It's like I'm talking and yet nothing is heard."Katie said with a shake of her head before looking back over to the man. "I love you." and without another word, Katie lifted her hand and pulled the engagement ring from her finger.

"Katie, don't-"

"Go to Nanda Parbat and save Malcolm." Katie said as she placed the ring on a nearby table before looking back up to the man. "Right now that's whats important." Katie turns and jogged up the stairs, and Oliver didn't hesitate to go after her, grabbing the ring on his way up the stairs.

"Katie!" Oliver called after Katie who stormed past the others who only watched in confusion. "Katie, wait! You can't just walk away!" Katie stopped and turned back to the man. "You can't honestly expect me to choose between saving my sister or saving us."

"You know what's funny, is that you think that's what's happening right now." Katie said with a shake of her head. "I'm not making you choose anything Oliver, because I know you've already chosen. This is going to end badly, and I can't just sit back and watch." she turned to leave.

"So you're running?" Oliver asked walking closer to her and she looked over to him as well. Her eyes went to their friends who didn't even pretend not to be listening. "Because we're not doing things your way-"

"Don't you dare-" Katie stopped herself and took another deep breath. "I need some air, I feel like I can't breathe." she turned and stalked out the door. Oliver once again went to follow, but this time was stopped.

"Oliver!"Felicity called stepping forward. "Everyone here knows you two need some time apart right now before-" her eyes glanced down to his hand which held the ring. She shook her head before holding out her hand. "Give me that." Oliver hesitated for a moment. "You want that ring on her finger, then give it to me." Oliver still was unsure, but placed the ring in her hand. "Fill everyone in, and I will go check on Katie."

Felicity turned rushing out the door, a bit nervous when she doesn't see Katie right away. She glances down , spotting Katie walking away from the club.

"Hey!" Felicity calls running as best as she can in her high heels. "You're seriously gonna make me chase you in heels." Katie stopped and turned as the woman finally caught up. "You forgot something back at club." Felicity held up the ring and Katie shook her head about to turn and leave. "Look I don't agree with this plan either, it's stupid and it'll probably fail, but this is a team, we win together and we fail together, and after we fail we usually win."

"For once wouldn't it be awesome to actually see the failure coming and stop before we get there?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "This is a trap, Ra's isn't letting Oliver walk in there."

"Fine, let's say this is a trap, and Oliver finally realizes it, then what? What happens when Ra's comes looking for his daughter?"

"Ra's isn't looking for Nyssa, because he knows where she is." Katie replied.

"Fine, let's say that's also true. When Oliver doesn't show up then what happens?" Katie thought for a moment before turning away.

"Then Ra's and his army of killers comes to get his daughter."Katie said turning back to the woman. "So with that logic we're damned it we do and we're damned if we don't."

"At least if we do, Oliver can do that thing with his eyes that gets him what he wants."

"I doubt that will work with Ra's." Katie said with a shake of her head. "You know I really did think I escaped everything Ra's Al Ghul, but I will never escape. Something else I should thank my father for." the moment she said it, Katie was suddenly hit with an idea.

"What?"

"My father." Katie says turning to Felicity. "He made a deal with Ra's once, maybe he can do it again."

"Do you think he would?"

"After everything, he better jump at the chance to help me." Katie replies before glancing back over to the club.

"You took your engagement ring off and walked away." Felicity stated, and hearing it out loud seemed to make Katie more aware of the fact. "Do you no longer want to marry him?" Katie looked over to the ring in the woman's hand, and she wasn't proud to say that she'd asked herself that question recently. "Katie, I get all of this, Ra's, your dad-"

"I'm supposed to forgive him right?" Katie asked turning her eyes to the woman. "Forgive you, and John and Roy because you're my family and even though the lies were like a knife through the heart, because you're my family, I'm supposed to forgive you." Katie shook her head and turned her back from the woman. "I thought I could do it, I thought I could just forget the pain and the betrayal I felt, but I can't-"

"Katie-"

"I don't have anyone." Katie said finally turning back to Felicity. "My mom is dead, my father is the bastard who ruined my life, I killed my cousin and his family won't even accept a phone call from me." Katie dropped her head and sighed as she really thought about the truth of her life. "You guys, Oliver, Thea, you're all I have. I can't-"

"What we did was unforgivable." Felicity stated honestly and Katie looked up and met her eyes. "All of us knew how much of what your father has done has hurt you and has continued to hurt you and because we didn't want to hurt you we thought keeping it from you would be the best, but it wasn't." Felicity dried tears from her eyes before taking a few steps toward Katie. "As your family, keeping that from you should never have been an option, but we made a mistake. We thought we knew what was best for you and we were wrong. So no, you don't have forgive us simply because we're your family and you don't want to be alone, because you're the only person I think could truly survive that without a problem."Felicity took a deep breath, before pulling a smile to her face. "But I hope you can forgive us because we love you and we promise that absolutely nothing like this will ever happen again."

"You can really promise that?"

"For everyone, no, but for me, I definitely can." Felicity replied. "You mean a lot to me. Not to sound cliche, but you're like the sister I never knew I wanted." the blonde looked down to the ring. "Oliver is a man who wants to save the world. I know it's impossible, you know it's impossible, but he can't seem to accept that. The thing is that even though he wants to save the world, he'd choose saving you every time. Katie, do you no longer want marry Oliver?" Katie eyed the ring, and the truth was undeniable.

"No, I just sometimes get the feeling that I shouldn't be here, you know. All my problems seemed to get solved because I ran, I got away, and I just feel like that's what I should do now. I mean sometimes I don't know what my place is here and-"

"That's not true, and you know it. You're very much needed here, your opinions are taken into consideration, even to Oliver."

"And yet they change nothing."

"No, they make him a little more aware. And that awareness could possibly save his life." Felicity said with a shrug. Felicity once again held up the ring. "I know it isn't official yet, but this thing is that symbol in your relationship that you stick together no matter what. You can't just run away when things get tough. I think it's somewhere in the vowels."

"We haven't taken any vowels."

"Not out loud, but I'm sure you've made promises to each other that need to come into play right now." Felicity said, and Katie's eyes went to the ring in the woman's hand. "Running away from your problems is easy, but it's still just running." There was no denying that those words were true. In truth the problems Katie ran from always seemed to catch up to her in the end. It was time she stopped and finally began facing them head on. Katie took the ring from Felicity's hand and slipped it back on to her finger. "Good, now that a wedding is back on, why don't we head back inside find out how this plan is going to work."

"No." Katie said with a shake of her head. "I know how this plan works, but we may need a back up."

"Your father?" Felicity asked and Katie nodded. "Do you even know how to contact him?"

"I have an idea." Katie say backing away. "Just tell Oliver to come see me before he leaves." Felicity nodded before watching the woman head for her car.

Once Felicity walked back into the club, she found only Oliver standing there. He looked over to her, and visibly deflated when he didn't see Katie with her.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad news." Oliver answered.

"Katie thinks this plan is stupid, so she wants a back up. She's going to find her father in hopes that he can strike up another deal with Ra's."

"That's not going to work." Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

"Well we don't know that. Certainty is the one thing not included in any of these plans."

"Right, well what's the good news?" Oliver asked and Felicity held up her hand.

"She's still wearing the ring." relief instantly washed over the man at the news. "She even said to stop by the apartment before you leave." Oliver gave a nod.

"Thanks Felicity. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Oliver replied. "I'm trying my best to be the guy this city needs, and being the brother Thea needs and being the man Katie wants me to be and it's hard trying to fit into all those molds."

"I think the difference with Katie is that she loves you no matter which hat you're wearing as long as you come back." Felicity replied before walking past the man to join the others down stairs. Oliver stood there for a moment, his eyes on the door, a part of him wanting so badly to still go after her, and he hated that he couldn't.

Katie told herself that she wouldn't come back. She told herself that she wouldn't even drive her car in the direction, but here she was, standing at the gate of a facility that most doesn't even know exists. Her eyes went to the camera she knows is posted on the electric pole nearby and she gives a wave.

"I'm not in the mood for games." she said and just moments later the gate was opening. The A.R.G.U.S facility always made her stomach turn. She hated that a place like this, an organization like this, even existed. There was a guard already waiting at the door when she arrived, a rifle held at his chest as she walked over. "You're the welcoming committee?"

"Agent Waller has requested to know what your business is before entry?" the guard said and Katie laughed, before taking a step toward the door, only for the guard to block her, and push her back. "Ma'am-" without warning, Katie grabbed the rifle and with a jerk of her arm hit the guard in the face with it's butt. His hands slipped slightly, but it was enough to take the gun from his hand, and knock him out with the butt of the gun. Only seconds later, lights were on and shinned directly on her as more guards with guns appeared around her. She tossed the gun on the ground and put her hands behind her head.

"I'm here to see the dead man!"Katie yelled, spinning around to the eyes of the men who had their guns aimed at her. "Tell him his daughter is here."

Katie was soon being ushered inside, hands still on her head as armed guards surrounded her. The elevator was a bit crowded, but she's sure that it was supposed to be that way. The moment the doors opened, Katie was met with the face of one Martin Ellis.

"You know how to make an entrance, I tell you that." the man said before glancing to the guards who didn't move. "I can take it from here." he looked back to Katie, taking a step back as she stepped from the elevator. "You can lower your hands, I doubt anyone will shoot you."

"Where is he?" Katie asked glancing down the halls for her father.

"And by he you mean..." Katie turned to the man with a quirked brow, before taking a step only for him to hold up his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding, geez, lighten up." he nudged his head down the hall. "Follow me."

"Martin tell me to lighten up again, and I'm going to beat you to death with that stupid smile on your face." Katie said before following after the man.

"Well someone's in a mood."

"I guess that's what happens when there's this whole conspiracy happening around me to keep the fact that my father is alive and well a secret from me." Katie replied as she kept her eyes scanning the hall.

"He thought it would be better if you-"

"Thought he was dead, in an effort to get me to depend on myself more. Yeah, Clark told me." Katie replied when they finally stopped outside of a door. "There were other ways to accomplish that, but he chose the shitty way. Is he in there?"

"Yeah." Martin replied and Katie gave a nod, before grabbing the man's shoulder and punching him hard in the stomach causing him to hunch over in pain. "Feel better?" he groans.

"I do." Katie says before pushing the man aside and walking inside the office. She didn't expect the massive office, but at the moment her attention was on the man standing in front of a wall of monitors.

"I just saw on the news that the meeting with Palmer Tech has been rescheduled for next week." Jacob said not looking over to the woman. "I'm glad it's not open to the public this time. I mean I know your heart was in the right place, sunshine, but you left yourself too open." He finally turned to see her still just standing there. "Can I get you something? Are you hungry or thirsty?" Katie stared at him blankly for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I need you and a team of agents to go to Nanda Parbat to save Malcolm Merlyn." Katie said and Jacob looked at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Did I miss the part where I told a joke."

"The whole thing was a joke." Jacob replied. "If that were even possible, don't you think I would've done it for my own daughter. Malcolm made a mess and now he's paying for it."

"So that was a no?" Katie asked and Jacob sighed before standing to his feet and moving around his desk. "Please, just don't. I came here to ask for a favor, I got an answer and now I'm leaving." she turned to leave, but Jacob wasn't going to let her go.

"You shot me." Jacob said and Katie stopped and turned back to her.

"Yeah well you had me kidnapped, beaten, shot at, beaten some more, so I figured a gun shot was just an ounce of the what you deserve." she said once again turning to leave.

"I'm not going to apologize." He stated firmly, and Katie turned to him with wide eyes. "You see apologizing would mean that I regret what I did for you, but I don't. You don't see it, but you have become so much more than I ever thought you could be. You're strong, and you're cunning, you're-" he chuckled. "You're the Guardian. I like that name by the way. And it all happened because I decided that you needed to be kidnapped, and beaten, and shot at and beaten some more. It made you who you are and-"

"And who am I?" Katie asked taking only a slight step toward the man. "Who am I? Do you know, because I don't. I thought I did, I thought I was a doctor whose mission was to save lives."

"And you are a doctor, and you do save lives, but now you're more. Now-"

"Now I have blood on my hands. Now I can kill someone and not even show an ounce of remorse, but die little by little on the inside." she nodded, as she took another step. "I can shoot a man and decide if the shot leaves him alive, or kills him. I can throw a knife and make sure when it's pulled out, you won't even be able to speak anymore."

"That's enough-"

"No, it's not enough!" Katie snapped angrily. "I wasn't enough! You had to make me more, you had to ignite the darkness inside of me. You bastard if I had a gun right now, I would shoot you again."

"Will that make you happy?" Jacob asked before reaching behind him and pulling out the glock he had tucked in his pants and holding it out to her. "Take it. Shoot me. Keep pulling the trigger until you're finally ready to stop sulking in this. When you're ready to stop playing the victim and-" Katie reached for the gun, but Jacob pulled it back. "You were really gonna shoot me?"

"And take pleasure in it." Katie said before once again turning to leave.

"Were you always such a brat?" Jacob asked, and Katie just flicked him off as she stalked out of the office. For the life of him, Jacob couldn't help but smile. "A conversation without bloodshed, I say this is progress."

Katie walked down the hall before stopping. She needed a next move that didn't involve Oliver going to Nanda Parbat. Everything she's ever done has been to prevent that from ever happening and it would seem as if some twisted force was trying to make it happen.

"There is no tactical reason for A.R.G.U.S to get involved with whatever is happening between you and The League of Assassins." the annoying voice of Amanda Waller spoke from behind Katie. The doctor turned around to see the woman standing with her arms over her chest. "Attacking my agents isn't how you get what you want."

"How long did you know he was alive?"

"Does it matter at this point?" Waller countered and Katie couldn't lie and say that it did. "Your father is alive. He faked his death in an effort to throw off his enemies. He didn't tell you, but now you know. You can be angry, and you can scream and yell and throw your little rich girl tantrum or you can grow up and accept the things we can not change." with that Amanda turned and walked down the hall back to her office. Soon guards were at Katie's side. "As always, it's been a pleasure doctor!"

When Katie walked through the door of her loft, she stopped and wasn't sure where to go. She told herself that the saying, that there were no other options was a lie, and yet here she was unable to find them. If Malcolm Merlyn was going to live, then someone was going to have to go there to save him.

"Shit." Katie muttered before stalking off toward her bedroom.

Oliver arrived to Katie's place after getting everything thing they needed. The plan was all set. He and John would go to Nanda Parbat and get Malcolm. While John headed home to explain everything to Lyla, Oliver found himself in the one place he hopes he can leave.

"Twinkie!" Oliver called.

"In the kitchen!" Katie called back and Oliver headed that way. When he walked into the kitchen, Oliver found Katie sitting at the table, a sandwich placed in front of the empty seat he figures was meant for him. He walked over with a quirk brow, his eyes going from the sandwich to the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

"What is this? "

"This is a peanut butter and banana sandwich." Katie replied with a smile. "I figure if you're going off on a suicide mission, then you might as well have a last meal and since this is the only thing I can make without messing up, I thought I would be generous."

"This isn't a suicide mission."Oliver sighed as he took the seat on the other side of the table. "I'm coming back, with Malcolm, and then we're going to plan a wedding."

"And the cow will jump over the moon and all the kings horses and all the kings men won't be able to put humpty dumpty back together again."

"Twinkie-"

"I'm not underestimating your abilities Oliver. I believe in you, and I believe in your determination, but I'm also a realistic human being-"

"And I'm not?"

"No you're an optimistic. You really believe in the whole power of positive thinking." Katie said with a shrug. "It's not a bad thing, but people like you, need people like me."

"People who have panic attacks." Oliver replied, and Katie didn't have an immediate reply. She knew at some point they'd have to talk about this, but she figured they'd focus on more important things like Ra's and Oliver going to pick a fight she's not sure he can win. "Twinkie, what happened today, that was that wall you keep up shattering. That was-"

"That was a shit load of crap falling out of me." Katie interrupted. "That was me thinking about my father being alive after letting me think he was dead, that was me really thinking about the fact that my friends chose to not tell me any of it." a tear fell down Katie's cheek, and Oliver reached out a hand to her, but she pulled back. "Today was me coming to grips with the fact that the man I really would like to spend the rest of my life with kept something as big as my father being alive from me for so long." Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but Katie held up a hand to stop him. He wanted to talk about the panic attack and so she was going to tell him the truth. "Look like I said, who knew first isn't what bothers me, and in the end it's my father who I blame for all of it, but you-" she took a deep breath as she met his eyes. "I love you Oliver with all of my heart, but that trust, that blind trust that I held for no one but you is gone."

"And I've apologized-"

"I know Oliver. I've heard every apology and I see just how much you regret keeping it from me." Katie sighed dropping her head and looking down to the ring on her finger. "If this situation were reversed-" she glanced back to him. "If you were the one in my shoes, you wouldn't forgive me."

"That's not-"

"But it is Oliver." Katie said with complete certainty. Oliver gaze on her was hard, but he had to drop his head because she forced him to think about it. To really think about the possibility of his mother and father being alive, and her not telling him and he has to admit that he would be angry. And he's not sure that he would be able to offer the same forgiveness that he's asking her for. "You're Oliver Queen, and I'm just Katherine Robins-" he met her eyes once again about to stop her. "Any one reading our story Oliver would wonder why time after time I can be lied to, I can be broken, how I can be doubted, and still somehow find it in my heart to forgive you so easily."

"And what would be the answer?" Oliver asked and Katie somehow found a smile in all the emotions raging inside of her at this moment.

"You're a jackass." Katie said, and Oliver sat back in his seat definitely not expecting that. "You're a jerk, and a bit of a misogynist, your expectations of yourself are too high, and-" she turned away trying to think of something else, when she suddenly got it and turned back to the man. "And you snore."

"Ok." Oliver replied still studying the woman. "I hope to God there is a but in there somewhere."

"But, I forgive all of your faults Oliver, I forgive the stupid decisions you make in the name of protecting me because I know all of your fuck ups come from pure place in your heart." she sighed as she dropped her head.

"Katie, if you would just trust me and trust that I know what I'm doing." Oliver said before moving the plate aside. "I can handle Ra's, just like I could've handled him on that mountain if you had only given me the opportunity." Katie lifted her head, and met his eyes. They never really had a discussion about her making that decision on the mountain, and she assumed he understood why she did what she did, but obviously he didn't.

"Wow, ok, I didn't know this was even a conversation that we needed to have." Katie said before standing to her feet, and pulling the table back from Oliver. Oliver watched her closely as she walked over to him. For a second, he thought she was going to hit him, but instead she climb over him to straddle his lap. His hands instinctively grabbed her waist as her hands fell to rest on his chest. "When we were on that mountain, and Ra's was there and Nyssa was there, Lian was there, and I saw you prepared to pick up a sword, which you had no experience in using, ready to risk everything to stop him." Katie placed her hands on the sides of Oliver's face. "I wasn't ready to risk everything that day, especially your life. So maybe you would've beat him, maybe we could've walked off of that mountain victorious, or maybe I could be standing at your grave again." Katie dropped her forehead against his. "I did that once. I stood at a grave that had a headstone with your name on it, and I cried until I had nothing left in me to cry." She once again lift her head, so their eyes were just mere inches apart. "I won't apologize for that." Oliver's hand slid into Katie's hair, pulling her lips to his, in a kiss filled with an electricity that they only could create with each other.

"I love you." he whispered against her lips, never breaking the dance their lips were engaged in. "I promise, I'm coming back."

"I know." Katie whispered against his lips. "Because I'm coming with you." her words seemed to pull Oliver from the moment, and he instantly pulled from her lips.

"Twinkie, no, I'm not letting you-"

"That's just it Oliver, I don't do things because you either let me, or don't let me do them. I make my own decisions, and this is one I'm deciding." Katie replied. "Nanda Parbat is a dangerous place to go in blind. I am going to go with you because I know how to get you in and—"

"You just escaped that place, and now you want to walk back through the front door?" Oliver asked with a shake of his head. "You once told me that place haunts your dreams."

"And it does, it's what most of my nightmares are made of, but it doesn't scare me anymore." Katie replied placing a hand to Oliver's cheek. "Nanda Parbat is my Lian Yu. It no longer has power over me, and so I'm going." and with that Katie climbed from Oliver's lap and stalked out of the kitchen. Oliver jumped to his feet to follow her.

"This isn't happening!" Oliver called after her, but it was as if she wasn't listening. She stalked into her bedroom and grabbed her jacket.

"Weapons are pointless, because we're going in there outnumbered, so if we're getting in, we're not going in there to fight." Katie stated ignoring to look Oliver was giving her. "That's only if things happen the way we want, which I doubt. Ra's wants you there for some reason, maybe he wants me there, I don't know, but hopefully once we find out, he'll let us go. Or maybe this really is a suicide mission." Katie moved around Oliver to leave the room, but the man grabbed her arm before shutting the door, and pushing her back against it, so she could look no where else but to him.

"I'm still in charge, and I say that this is not happening." and the order is very blatant, no misinterpretations even possible.

"Did you really just bring the Arrow into our bedroom?" Katie asked and Oliver kept to seriousness in his eyes unwavering. "Oliver you're in charge when you think rationally, and right now, this decision to keep the only person who is familiar with the dangerous, unknown territory that you're about to embark on is just based on pure emotion. You're in charge when you think like a leader, and even though you're barking orders, and you're doing your serious look, you're still just being Oliver Queen my fiance who would rather go there blind then take me with him. So right now I'm going because you don't see it right now, but I'm an asset." she waited for him to respond to the string of sentences she just pulled out of nowhere hoping they were convincing. "Liver-" her words were stolen by the man's lips once again hungrily capturing hers. This time she could feel everything around them disappearing, and soon Nanda Parbat was a faint idea. Oliver's hands wrapped around her waist and guided her over to the bed, where he laid them down, never stopping his lips. Katie thought she knew what was happening, thought she knew where this moment was leading, but she found out she was wrong when she felt cold steel wrap around her wrist. She jerked back from Oliver's lips, and glanced up to her wrist that was no handcuffed to the bed post.

"So maybe you come with me, and you successfully help us save Malcolm." Oliver said as Katie turned her eyes back to him. "Or maybe seeing you again makes Ra's believe that letting you go was a mistake, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take." he leaned in to kiss her once more, only for her to turn away. He let out sigh, before simply kissing her cheek. Oliver stood to his feet and began walking toward the door.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Katie asked and Oliver stopped, and she could've sworn she heard him chuckle. "So you're going to just leave me here?"

"I will send someone to get you." Oliver said turning back to her. "By the time they do, we should already be headed home."

"And in the event that you're locked in a cage somewhere, chained to the floor?" Katie asked and Oliver shrugged.

"Then I'll get out of the cage and the chains and come back to you." Oliver replied before turning and leaving the room.

"And cows will jump over the moon, and all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put humpty dumpty back together again!" she called after him. "I'll see you soon, Liver!" the next sound she heard was the apartment door opening and closing and she let out huffed as she dropped her head back on the bed. She patted down her pockets, but realized she left her phone in the kitchen. "Shit."

Katie wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, trying to figure out how to get herself out of this situation.

 _Hal Jordan, a pilot for Ferris Air, stood uncharacteristically quiet in the empty cafeteria after hearing the unbelievable tale of a woman captured by the US Embassy in Bosnia, who escaped, and is now being condemned as a danger to the nation. Now his friend thought coming here, and seeking his help was the only way to help the woman._

 _"I told you this was a stupid idea." Katie muttered over to Richard with a shake of her head. "He's just a pilot, there's no way he can help us."_

 _"Just give him a minute to digest all of this." Dick replied and Katie let out a sigh, turning back to the pilot who still just stood there blankly staring at them. "Look Hal, I know all of this is kind of hard to believe, but-"_

 _"Let me get this straight." Hal said finally speaking. "You-" he pointed to Katie who just looked on in confusion. "Married, him." he looked over to Dick and just shook his head. "I call bullshit."_

 _"After everything I just told you, that's all you have to say?" Dick asked and Hal turned to him with a shrug._

 _"Well everything else doesn't matter, because well you're insane if you're thinking I can get some broad off the US watch list is a joke, I'm just waiting for the punchline."_

 _"Dude, she's innocent, and you-"_

 _"Dude, I'm a pilot!" Hal snapped. "I fly planes in the air, that totally is the only thing on my resume."_

 _"You also dated the bosses daughter, said boss has connections and-"_

 _"You want me to ask Carl, to what, talk to his government buddies about trying to save a woman who everyone thinks is a terrorist?"_

 _"But she's innocent-"_

 _"It doesn't matter if she's innocent or not Richard. Carl Ferris barely tolerates me as is. He only keeps me around because I'm one of the best, if not the best pilots he has. I can't walk into his office and ask him about this. I'm sorry." with that the man walked around them, leaving them only with his words._

 _Richard let out a deep sigh, before turning to Katie who stood with a shake of her head._

 _"Look, don't worry, I can figure this out."_

 _"This thing you're trying to figure out, is my life." Katie said turning back to the man. "My life that I was ripped away from, and all I've ever wanted was to get it back and pretend as if these last three years just didn't happen. I want to go home." she turned and headed for the door as well._

 _"They're waiting for you in Starling. The moment you step foot in that city, you'll just be ripped away again." Dick said as he followed beside her. "Look all I need is time to convince Hal—"_

 _"Why would Bruce send you here?" Katie asked stopping and turning to the man. "You obviously have no idea what you're doing, so why would he send you." Dick stared at her for a moment before turning away. "What? Wait-" he turned back to her. "He didn't send you?" she began backing away from the man. "But you had his plane and-"_

 _"Bruce doesn't know I'm here, alright." Dick replied. "He got word that you were being held by the embassy, and he was this close to coming to get you himself, but he received this weird blue flower and-" Katie turned away, a darkness coming to her eyes. "He got that look. I don't know what happened, but I know he was pulling his hair out trying to find a way to get to you, and I volunteered, but he refused my offer. Said I couldn't handle whatever this was."_

 _"You should've listened to him." Katie said dryly before turning and stalking off. "You have no idea what I'm in, and you have no idea how far I have to go to get out." Katie said before pushing out the door, only to come to sudden halt._

 _"What-" Dick said as he came out behind her, his words suddenly lost in his throat at the dozen or so guns aimed at them._

 _"Was this your plan?!" A voice called and they both searched the crowd for the source, when suddenly none other than Carl Ferris himself pushed to the front. "Some sort of attack on the airfield?"_

 _"Sir, that's not what this was at all." Katie said taking only a slight step forward, but stopping when the guns seem to all move toward her. "Whatever you're reading about me, whatever you're being told, it's all a lie. I was kidnapped and then I was brought to the embassy-"_

 _"Where you refused to give any information about your captors, before running away." Carl replied. "Guilty people run Ms. Robins."_

 _"Scared people run too Mr. Ferris. They run faster actually."she glanced over to the men who never even moved a muscle. "Right now sir, I just want to get home."_

 _"Well if what you say is true then you will have no problem pleading your case." Carl said as a black van pulled up._

 _"Where the hell are you taking her?" Dick asked as armed men grabbed Katie's arms and began pulling her toward the van._

 _"She's taking a fun trip to Louisiana." Carl replied turning to the man. "It's where all the bad people go who mess with our nation."_

The moment Katie heard the sound of her apartment door opening, she suddenly sat up a bit straighter, her hand slowly sliding underneath her mattress, and grabbing the gun even Oliver doesn't know is tucked away underneath. She heard footsteps moving closer, and so she held up the gun up toward the door, really hating that she was confined to this bed.

The door to her bedroom pushed open, and she raised her gun, only to stop when a familiar face appeared.

"Bruce?" she said and the man turned, his eyes going to the gun then the handcuffs on her wrist.

"You know, I never imagined you and Oliver being into the kinky stuff." Bruce said glancing around the room. "Where is my good friend Oliver?"

"Probably on his way to get himself killed." Katie says placing the gun on the bed. "Get these off of me."

"Actually I think it may be better if we kept them on for a little while longer." Bruce said and Katie looked at him with a quirked brow. "I need a favor."

"And now is the moment you want to ask me?"

"I have rarely asked you for anything, and this one time I just need your help." Bruce said and Katie just shook her head, because here she was handcuffed to a bed and he just wanted something from her.

"Fine, if you will stop talking and get these damn things off, whatever it is, I will do it." Katie said and Bruce smiled wide with a nod.

"You have no idea how much you're helping me." Bruce said before walking over to the door. "She agreed." Katie stared in confusion as she heard more footsteps and soon another familiar face appeared, and her eyes just went wide.

"Bruce-"

"Before you say anything, I just need this favor. He's-" Bruce turned to the man and just didn't have words. "If I don't get him out of Gotham, I'm going to kill him and I figured since you guys liked adding people to your team-" he turned back and shook his head. "I thought I'd bring you another stray." he looked over to Katie who still stared at the man before her hand slowly moved toward the gun on her bed. Bruce noticed and quickly grabbed it before she could. "Trust me, killing him won't solve anything."

"You know I think I'm hurt. I thought you'd be happy to see me." his annoying voice was the same, and made Katie's skin crawl instantly.

"Bruce-"

"He's made a mess in Gotham, and I just need him away so I can clean it up. Plus I think Oliver's the perfect guy to whip those asshole tendencies out of him."

"I wonder where I got them from?"

"Bruce give me my gun." Katie said and the man sighed, as the young man suddenly hopped onto Katie's bed beside her.

"So Sugar Bear, how you been?" Katie looked at him with dark eyes and she grit her teeth.

"Richard!" Bruce warned, but Katie had no patience at all, her dark eyes turning back to Bruce.

"Bruce...gun."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Totally love the ending. Richard Grayson is going to be a very important part to this story and not even he is going to be aware of it.

 **Review Replies:**

**Phoenix-Rising29:** First off thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate hearing from you, and I love your thoughts on the story. And to some extent I do agree with you. Katie does find herself forgiving Oliver too easily, but I think with her, Katie usually understands Oliver's motives. Yes, her father and this plan that has shaped her life was big, and Oliver keeping it from her was a very big kick to the gut for her. Plus there's this underlying flaw that Katie has, and it 's that she doesn't want to be alone. It's why she jumped into a relationship with David when she wasn't truly over Oliver, and I think it's why she give Oliver so many chances. But in all stories characters grow and they change and I'm sure one day she won't be able to just forgive Oliver. I believe another one of my reviewers mentioned Oliver's secret child he doesn't know about yet. I get the feeling that is going to be a very complicated thing that isn't going to be solved quickly.

 **Adela:** I'm glad Katie did forgive Oliver as well, even though I think this time it did change her out look on Oliver a bit. This was very big, so I'm sure she probably won't forget the betrayal, but hopefully they can move forward. And I'm glad you brought up the son plot point that we will see hopefully in the next sequel to this story. I haven't completely planned out a next story, but what do know is that conflict will be very tough on Katie and Oliver's relationship. I'm not even sure it'll be something they can survive, but I guess we will find out if I continue with the story.

 **ImsebastianstanButter** : I know, sometimes I'm evil, but you love me because I bring you more chapters. Hope you enjoy!

 **kuppcake:** We actually went deeper into the panic attack in this chapter, but I thought it was important to show that Katie was still human. Even after everything she's gone through, at some point something is going to push her and she's going to get knocked down. But she always gets back up. Oh, and Roy is awesome. I love that scene where he said he'd throw them all under the bus, and I truly believe he would. We haven't had many Roy/Katie scenes, but we will when the man decides to make a big sacrifice.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** I'm glad you pointed out the group therapy session, because I really wanted to show how desperate Katie is to find some sort of solace. This won't be the first session she tries, and in the next one we'll see why she's trying them out. Oh, and Mr. Slim Shady hasn't made his last appearance. He's actually going to end up having a very surprising back story. And I agree, his intentions aren't honorable. John has always been a man of wise words for me. He knows what to say to get people to really think and I'm glad he he actually decided to go to Katie instead of waiting for her to come to them. I also loved the advice to Oliver about marriage which I'm glad Oliver listened too. I felt Katie's reaction to Jacob appearing at her door needed to be drastic. Like something in her head just snapped, which is probably what lead her to another therapy session. So maybe it was overreacting on her part, but I guess if you weren't the one tortured and shot at, then you wouldn't truly understand how overwhelming it is to see the reason behind it all standing right at your door.

 **Forever Courage:** Thank you so much! I'm a bit of a novice in the writing department, so your words really make me really happy. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story do far, and I hope you stick around to the end because it can only go up from here.

 **Once again sorry for the long wait, but I will never return empty handed. I hope you're enjoying the story, and paying attention to the little details that may seem irrelevant. Trust me they aren't. Everything is playing a part, including the flashbacks. I want to thank everyone who has added this story to your fav/follow alerts and special shout out to those who took the time to review. I loved reading your thoughts, on the story and those thoughts sometimes shape my thought process when I'm writing these chapters, so please keep them coming. 100 reviews is always a personal goal for me to end a story on and I think we can make it. I feel like there are probably eight or nine chapters left of this story, so it's definitely possible. As always I leave you with a sneak peek.**

 _ **SNEAK PEEK**_

 _"I was wondering when you would return." Nyssa spoke as Katie walked over and simply dropped to the floor in front of the cage._

 _"I am fully prepared to break every bone in your body, and leave you alive enough to feel every bit of it." Katie stated, her gaze fixed on her cousin. "Why did you let yourself be caught?"_

 _"Maybe your beloved is just predictable." Nyssa replied with a light chuckle. "His death has always been tied to that of Malcolm's for taking my Sara."_

 _"Except despite what you believe your father could care less about avenging Sara's death." Katie replied dropping her face to her hands, letting out a sigh. "Malcolm betrayed League law, killing him I understand, but Oliver was always a chess piece to him. Used to get something he wants." she looks back up to Nyssa. "He doesn't want me to come back, because he realizes I'd probably cause more trouble then I'm worth."_

 _"It doesn't matter Nura, because in the end Malcolm will face death, and if there is true justice in the world, so will Oliver." Nyssa replied with a smile. "It's over."_

 _"At some point we have to wonder if enough blood has been spilled." Katie replied before standing to her feet._

 _"Our hands are too stained with blood to even care." Nyssa replied and Katie just nodded._

 _"Maybe you're right." Katie replied staring down to the woman. "Just so you know, if your father kills Oliver, you're going back to Nanda Parbat in pieces, and there are absolutely no hidden meanings behind that." with that Katie stalked toward the stairs, and jogged back up to the club._


	19. Mad Love

**CHAPTER 19  
**

 **MAD LOVE  
**

 _"There is always some madness in love._

 _But there is also always some reason in madness."_

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

There's a point in every person's life where they just say, "Fuck it." That moment was right now for Katie. The moment Bruce got the cuffs off of her, she didn't care about Richard Grayson, or this ridiculous favor from Bruce. The only thing she cared about was getting to Nanda Parbat to make sure Oliver was alright.

"Robins wait!" Bruce called after the woman before she could hurry out the door.

"I can't wait!" Katie snapped turning back to the man. "Oliver and John are already way ahead of me, which means I'll probably be too late if I leave right now, but I'm going."

"And then what?" Bruce asked. "You think Ra's is going to listen to you. I assumed he made it very clear that you no longer have any association with the league no matter whose blood is in your veins."

"I don't give a shit. He's planning something, and-"

"And you back there could be it. Look I know you're afraid for Oliver, but he's just as capable of getting away from the demon as you are." Bruce said and Katie shook her head. "Robins, you can't actually be thinking about going back there. You've gotten out twice, are you really willing to risk it."

"For him, I am." Katie said before storming for the door.

"Robins wait!" Bruce called and Katie turned a glare to him. "Look I get you have your own issues, but I was serious." he looked over to Dick who seemed to be snooping around the living room as if no one were watching him. "I need him to stay in Starling for a while."

"Why exactly?"

"I was helping." Dick replied turning to the pair. "This guy decided to take an extended vacation and I guess he assumed Gotham didn't need the Batman. Well it did, and so I decided to do something about it."

"What? Did he go out as the Batman?" Katie asked turning to Bruce.

"No, he and Alfred have been very busy since I've been gone." Bruce said rubbing his eyes. "He calls himself Robin." Katie turned back to Dick who stood with a proud smile.

"I should be flattered I think, but I'm not." Katie said, and the smile fell from the man's face. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Protecting my city."

"Oh my gosh, he's already doing the "my city" thing." Katie said turning back to Bruce. "How bad is it?"

"He was able to intercept an attempted jewelry heist , but the perps were able to tag him."

"Yeah, but I realized I was being tracked and ditched the tracker before they could lead to me." Dick countered to Bruce's annoyance.

"But they were still close. If they were somehow able to link you to Robin-"

"They won't!"

"I know they won't because you'll be here." Bruce said before turning to Katie. "It's just for a while, until I find these guys and figure out what they know."

"They don't know anything."

"You say one more word, and I'm going to get that gun." Bruce commented before turning back to Katie. "What do you say?"

"Bruce right now I don't care. I care about making sure Oliver is ok. So if-" she looked over to Dick who just stood there. "Do not get in my way. You're a part of this team, only if the team wants you." she turned back to Bruce. "He doesn't stay here. Find him a place to live." she opened the door.

"So what, you're just going to Nanda Parbat?"

"No first I'm going to visit with the bitch in the box." Katie said as she finally left.

"She's still the same." Dick said and Bruce turned to him. "so while you're here, you gonna go check on the smoking Ms. Smoak?"

"You know what-" Bruce took a step toward the man, but stopped himself. "Richie, just stay here, I'm going to call you when your place is ready." Bruce turned to leave.

"So you're really just shipping me off to Starling, like some unwanted orphan?" Dick asked and Bruce turned to him with a shake of his head.

"You still don't understand why what you did was so stupid. You put everything at risk."

"You were gone, and Gotham still needed protection."

"Then call the police!" Bruce snapped angrily. "You're not a vigilante or a hero, you're just a guy. You will remain just a guy, because that's what your parents would've wanted."

"Did you really just play the dead parents card, you bastard?"

"Just wait for my call and don't do anything that will cause Robins to kill you." Bruce sighed before turning and leaving.

Richard Grayson stood in the middle of the empty loft and just sighed. He decided that he might as well start snooping. His search found him outside of the only locked door in the place, his eyes looking to the very fancy lock.

"Challenge accepted." he muttered.

The lair was quiet, somber even. It's how it always was when one of them ventured off to Nanda Parbat. Felicity decided to try to take her mind off the craziness of her friends by going to work, leaving Nyssa locked in her cage alone.

The moment Katie walked into the club, she spotted Thea sitting at the bar. The moment the young woman saw her, she jumped from her seat.

"Twinkie, what are you-" Thea started but Katie held up her hands to stop her.

"Thea, right now, I'm seriously not in the mood for this. I'm going downstairs and I'm going to make Nyssa tell me what the hell is going on." Katie said trying to side step the woman, only for Thea to step as well to block her.

"This isn't Nyssa. This is Oliver trying to save everyone, even the people who don't deserve it. Malcolm made his bed and now he's going to lie in it." Thea replied and Katie looked at her with a quirked brow.

"Thea, Ra's Al Ghul tried to kill your brother. Tried being the optimal word. The demon doesn't fail, and your brother walking into that fortress is the embodiment of failure."

"Well if he didn't-"

"Your brother knows this, he's aware of the risks he's taking by going there, and he's willing to take it to save the most precious thing he holds dear. Oliver is surrounded by darkness Thea, and you were that light in his life, that untainted thing that gave him hope for the world. And then you had Malcolm captured to be killed."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it." Thea countered defiantly.

"Whether he deserves it or not was never the question Thea." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "It's whether it's was up to you and Laurel to make it happen. Why do you think your brother captures bad guys and hands them off to Lance?" Thea just shook her head with a look of annoyance it seemed. "It's because he learned that death isn't his to give and it's not yours or Ra's. We're surrounded by death everyday, there's no need to add to it." she once again tried to walk around Thea, but this time Thea caught the woman's arm.

"I just wanted this to be over. Once Oliver goes to Nanda Parbat and realizes he can't undo this, he's gonna come back here, release Nyssa and this will be over. I won't let you mess that up." Thea stated with a very serious look in her eyes that reminded Katie of Oliver in that moment.

"I'm sorry Thea." Katie said and Thea's brow quirked in confusion.

"For what?" the woman asked and before she knew it, Katie had grabbed her arm, twisting it slightly, before sliding a foot underneath Thea's legs, knocking her on her butt. With a glare, Thea made to stand up, but Katie took a step forward.

"Stay down Thea, because even though I love you to death, if you push me, I will push back." Katie said before climbing over the woman and heading for the basement.

Down in the lair, Nyssa sat alone in her cage, her eyes closed, unfazed by her situation.

"I was wondering when you would return." Nyssa spoke as Katie walked over and simply dropped to the floor in front of the cage.

"I am fully prepared to break every bone in your body, and leave you alive enough to feel every bit of it." Katie stated, her gaze fixed on her cousin. "Why did you let yourself be caught?"

"Maybe your beloved is just predictable." Nyssa replied with a light chuckle. "His death has always been tied to that of Malcolm's for taking my Sara."

"Except despite what you believe, your father could care less about avenging Sara's death." Katie replied dropping her face to her hands, letting out a sigh. "Malcolm betrayed League law, killing him I understand, but Oliver was always a chess piece to him. Used to get something he wants." she looks back up to Nyssa. "He doesn't want me to come back, because he realizes I'd probably cause more trouble then I'm worth."

"It doesn't matter Nura, because in the end Malcolm will face death, and if there is true justice in the world, so will Oliver." Nyssa replied with a smile. "It's over."

"At some point we have to wonder if enough blood has been spilled." Katie replied before standing to her feet.

"Our hands are too stained with blood to even care." Nyssa replied and Katie just nodded.

"Maybe you're right." Katie replied staring down to the woman. "Just so you know, if your father kills Oliver, you're going back to Nanda Parbat in pieces, and there are absolutely no hidden meanings behind that." with that Katie stalked toward the stairs, and jogged back up to the club. The moment she did, she was immediately hit with the sight of Laurel and Roy now talking with Thea. They're eyes went to Katie, before Thea seemed to stalk past her. Katie caught her arm before she could get out of reach.

"You are not going down there with that woman." Katie ordered and Thea jerked from her grasp. "You have no idea who that woman is-"

"Nyssa isn't the problem Katie." Laurel spoke and Katie turned to her. "Malcolm killed my sister, and turning him over to the league is our way of getting justice."

"You're delusional if you think justice will be the product of all of this." Katie said, turning as Thea rushed toward the basement. "Thea Queen-" it would seem that Katie's words were falling on deaf ears.

"I don't understand why you and Oliver are so against a murderer getting what he deserves." Laurel said and Katie let out a heavy sigh as she turned back to the woman. "When this is finally over both of you will be singing a different tune, just wait and see."

"When this is over-" Katie breathed in disbelief as she shook her head before stalking toward the woman, only for Roy to take a step in front of her.

"Yeah, you have that look in your eyes like you want to hit someone." Roy said trying to keep the women separated.

"You're a lawyer Laurel." Katie spoke, looking over to the woman. "The fact that those words just came out of your mouth should make you reevaluate your entire life." with that Katie moved around the woman, heading for the door.

"Very hypocritical words coming from the doctor." Laurel spat, and Katie stopped right as she was about to push out the door.

"You couldn't just let it go." Roy muttered looking over Laurel with a shake of his head.

"No, she and Oliver act so high and mighty, but they know if they were in the same situation, that they would've done the same thing." Laurel spoke her glare turning to Katie. "You know I really see how perfect you two are for each other. Thinking you know what's best for everyone, thinking everything should be done your way." Katie once again turned to the woman. "The doctor who saves lives during the day, and takes them at night. I'm not the only one who should reevaluate their life."

Katie didn't say anything. There were way too many emotions ravaging her insides, too many words that she felt should be said, and yet none of them passed her lips.

"The doctor that saves lives during the day and then takes them at night." Katie muttered turning away from their eyes. She looked back over to Laurel and let out a slight chuckle. "That's a good one." she glanced over to Roy. "I don't want Thea down there with that woman alone. Go, make sure her guilty conscious isn't driving her to do something stupid like release her." Katie turned back to Laurel. "I hope you find peace in this decision Laurel." and with that, Katie turns and finally leaves.

"She's such a hypocrite." Laurel says turning back to Roy.

"Did you know that she once thought Malcolm killed her father?" Roy asked and Laurel shook her head clearly surprised. "There was lots of evidence pointed at Merlyn, and then we found out that he didn't die after the undertaking, and the first time she saw him, she kidnapped him. Tied him in a room and tortured him as she questioned him."

"The difference, I know Malcolm was the cause of my sister's death." Laurel countered.

"Yeah and instead of handling it yourself, you pulled Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins into this." Roy said with a shake of his head. "If you wanted to hurt Malcolm, then you should've been the one to do it. Now we're just getting deeper and deeper in shit." Roy huffed before turning and heading down to the lair to check on Thea.

Oliver Queen found himself in a situation he did not plan for. He clearly underestimated the League and now he and John were trapped in a room, chained to the floor.

"She's never gonna let me live this down." Oliver muttered to himself, still trying to pull at the chains.

"You know at the moment, I wouldn't mind a magically appearing Twinkie here to save the day." John said glancing around the room.

"You know she actually asked me what I would do when I get caged in a room and chained to the floor." Oliver said turning to his friend. "Freaky how on the nose that statement was considering."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would get out of the cage and the chains and come back to her." Oliver replied turning back to pull at the chains. "I'm still not sure how that happens. I'm sorry Dig, I shouldn't have let you come."

"That wasn't up to you." John replied and Oliver sighed as he turned back to his friend.

"You don't understand."

"I think I do." John replied. "You forget I know you sometimes better than you know yourself."

"Maybe you could have told me I wasn't doing this for Thea before we left." Oliver sighed looking back down to the chains.

"You are doing this for Thea." John said and Oliver glanced over to him, and the man simply nodded. "But yeah you're right."

"You know, every time I close my eyes, all that I can see, all that I can hear, feel is... just the fall." Oliver said, still finding it hard to go back to that memory. "The woman I loved just sacrificed herself for me, and that bastard had the nerve to dig the knife deeper and try to keep us apart forever by killing me." he looked back over to John with a shake of his head.

"This is you proving that you could've won that fight." John said and Oliver hated hearing the truth out loud. "That makes sense."

"No. It's egotistical and insane."

"So is putting on a mask and jumping off rooftops, Oliver." John replied meeting Oliver's eyes. "To do that, you have to be in a certain mindset. Every soldier on the battlefield, man, has to believe he's coming home. Otherwise, he's paralyzed." Oliver turned and just nodded, because he knew the words were true. "Ra's got in your head, and he got in her head, and I think right now that is your biggest motivation for being here."

"He can't hurt her anymore if he's gone." Oliver stated plainly still not meeting John's eyes.

"Oliver Queen still trying to save the damsel who isn't quite a damsel." John said with a slight chuckle and Oliver looked over to him with a small smile.

"What was the favor you were gonna ask me?" Oliver asked John just shook his head as he glanced around the room they were trapped in.

"I don't think now is the right time."

"Well we're not dead yet, so now may be the only time." Oliver replied only half joking.

John let out a sigh, really not liking to have this conversation in this moment, but he figured Oliver was right."I always assumed if I ever got married again that Andy would be by my side. When I lost my brother... I never thought I'd get another one." John just shook his head as he glanced around the room still not quite believing their current situation. "So pretending for a moment that we aren't two dead men chained to the floor..." he turned back to Oliver with a slight smile. "How would you feel about being my best man?" Oliver smiled widely with a shake of his head. "What?"

"No, you just beat me to it." Oliver said. "I planned on asking you that same question."

"Well I'm down if you are." John said and Oliver just nodded.

"I'd be honored." Oliver replied, making a silent promise to himself to make sure they both got out of here to keep their promises. He glanced around for a moment, and John noticed the sudden nervousness.

"What's up?"

"No, I just realized the longer we're here, the more likely that we'll see a magically appearing Twinkie." Oliver said before once again pulling at his chains.

When Bruce stepped on his plane, he definitely didn't expect to see a pacing Katie. The moment she saw him, she instantly stopped.

"We're going to Nanda Parbat to save Oliver." She said and Bruce just stared at her. "I would've just taken the plane, but apparently you told your pilots I'm not allowed to just steal your plane anymore." she pointed to the cockpit. "Can you just let them know of the change in destination."

"No." Bruce said simply. "This plane is scheduled to be back in Gotham, and that's where it's going to be."

"Bruce, Oliver-"

"Oliver is a man who has proven time and time again that he can usually get himself out of situations he gets himself in." Bruce says taking a step toward the woman. "At some point you gotta realize that he doesn't always need to be saved." Katie stared long and hard for the man, before turning away.

"On that mountain-"

"You were scared." Bruce said and Katie couldn't even begin to refute him because it was true. "You acted in fear. Apparently that's what love does." Bruce said and Katie turned back to him. "Oliver is actually pretty good at this hero thing."

"I know." Katie says before dropping into one of the seats and burying her face in her palms. "Ra's is unpredictable, and I don't like unpredictability when it comes to Oliver and John's life."

"What are you really afraid of, Robins?" Bruce finally asked and Katie turned meeting his eyes.

"You don't say your fears out loud Bruce." Katie says before once again standing to her feet. "You bury them inside of yourself until they die."

"Or until they kill you."

"Which ever comes first." Katie says before heading for the plane's exit.

"Robins-"

"He gets a day." Katie says stopping and turning back to Bruce. "A day and then I'm going to get them." she once again turns, but stops. "I'm forgetting something."

"Would it by chance the meeting that you and Palmer Tech set up?" Bruce asked and Katie's eyes went wide as she turned back to him. "You told the press it was set for next week when in fact it's set for-"

"Tomorrow." Katie said, but shakes her head when she realizes what time it is. "No, today." she meets Bruce's eyes. "How do you know this? I was supposed to talk to Lucius, but I forgot and-"

"And we still get informed one way or the other." Bruce replied. "Lucius will be at the meeting, I will not."

"Why not?"

Bruce drops his head at the question. Before this day he fully prepared to be present at the meeting, and the celebration party after, but then he decided to listen to Richard and stop by Palmer Tech to see Felicity. He doesn't know why he goes there, and he regrets the decision even more the moment he steps off the elevator and is witnessed to the scene of Felicity and Ray kissing. It was that moment Bruce knew he truly lost her, and he couldn't be angry with anyone but himself for the fact.

"I just think my time here in Starling has come to an end." Bruce replied looking back up to the woman's eyes. "Richard maybe an idiot sometimes, but he was right. Gotham still needs the Batman."

"But what does Bruce need?"

"I can't have what I need, and I'm finally accepting that." Bruce said and Katie let out a sigh. "Hey, if Oliver and John aren't back in your twenty four hour window, call me. If you're going back there, then I'm coming to make sure you actually get out this time."

"Will do." Katie replied before turning and finally stepping off the Katie arrived back to her apartment, she stepped inside and just felt sick to her stomach. Everything inside of her was telling her to run, and not walk to find Oliver. It was strange how every thing inside of her was pulling her to him. She hated not being able to know what was happening with him, but she knew Bruce was right. She had to trust in Oliver's ability to get out of tough situations, just like she wanted him to do the same with her, but in this moment she thinks she can feel just how hard that is for Oliver. How sitting and doing nothing seems to be the hardest thing in the world.

Katie was torn from her thoughts when she heard the sound of movement from somewhere in the apartment. She let out a sigh because she fears with everything that's happened today, she just may kill the next person that annoys her. She walked further inside, heading down the hall and noticing that the door to the room she always keeps locked is now wide open. The moment she stepped inside, she instantly felt the need to be armed.

"Oh, hey!" Richard said from his spot where he sat behind her desk currently reading her mother's journal. "You're home late." he glanced down to his watch. "You hungry? I'm hungry." he glanced back up to the woman. "How's the pizza here?" Katie just stared at him for a moment before she simply turned and walked away. "Are you going to find a gun?!" there was no response, and so the man quickly jumped to his feet to go after the woman in case she was. When he found her, she sat on the edge of her bed, her face in her palms. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you here, Richard?" Katie asked looking back up to the man. "Didn't Bruce get you your own place? I'm seriously not in the mood for your care free attitude. Not right now."

"So I'm guessing you're not trekking to the league of demons?"

"League of Assassins and no I'm not going because I'm suppose to trust that Oliver can take care of himself."

"Do you really believe that?" the man asked and Katie just stood to her feet and pulled out of her jacket.

"I actually do, I know how good Oliver is." Katie stopped and just shook her head. "I also know just how evil Ra's is, and I don't even want to give him a chance to get to him." she met Richard's eyes, the man was simply looking at her, letting her vent her frustrations. "Why am I talking to you? Get out of my house."

"I can't. Apparently my place won't be ready until tonight, so Bruce just told me to hang here."

"That was not the agreement. You're supposed to be a ghost, I'm not even supposed to know you're here right now." Katie scoffed with a shake of her head. "I don't have time to babysit you right now."

"Fine, I'll just chill in the guest room, you won't know I'm here." Richard said backing out of the room. "But if you want to know my opinion-"

"I will shoot you if you give me your opinion." Katie stated and the man just rose his hands in surrender before finally leaving the room. Katie stalked over and slammed the door closed before walking back to sit on the bed. Her eyes drifted down to the ring on her finger, and she suddenly had the undeniable urge to cry. "You better come back to me you idiot."

 _Katie was once again placed on a plane, and then pushed into a van, her hands and ankles cuffed. She tried to plead her case to everyone she came in contact with, but it was as if she were talking to the air. No one told her anything about where she was going, or what was going to happen to her._

 _She knew she was in very strange territory as she glanced out the window to see swamps, and large bugs flying around._

" _Why am I in Louisiana?!" she snapped looking to the armed guard sitting across from her. "You son of a bitch, I promise you, you're gonna regret this."_

" _You still have that right to remain silent." the guard replied unfazed by the woman across from him._

" _Actually, since I haven't even been read any rights, I think I'm going to yell, scream and shout until my heart's content. I didn't do anything wrong."_

" _You're singing the tune of every one whose been in that seat before. Everyone's innocent. Everyone's been framed." the guard said with a slight chuckle. "One guy actually said it was impossible for him to have murdered those people because he was abducted by aliens that week." Suddenly the van came to a stop and the guard let out a sigh of relief. "Finally." the doors to the van opened, and Katie turned to see more armed guards._

" _Well hello there sweetness." one of the guards said with a smile that made Katie's stomach churn. "My name is Captain Griggs, I am now your Messiah, your beginning and your end. I tell you to jump, if the words "how high" don't come out of your mouth, I make sure no word comes out of your mouth." the man glanced over to the guard still sitting on the van, before giving him a nod. The guard stood to his feet, his gun once again aimed at Katie. "This is the part where I ask if you have any questions, but seeing as I could give a flying fuck about your questions, I'm going to tell you to stand to your feet slowly, and step out of the van." Katie glared at the man unmoving. "Oh sweetheart, if I have to move you, one of us is going to get a happy ending, trust me." Katie let out a low growl, before slowly standing to her feet and walking over to step out of the van._

 _Her eyes went up to the gray sky, instantly struck with an odd smell that seemed to be in the air. She glanced around before being pushed to walk._

" _Move it inmate." Griggs ordered and Katie's eyes looked forward to the dark, ominous building. "Welcome to your new home sweetness." Katie's eyes lifted to the name on top of the building before glancing over to the man._

" _What the hell is Belle Reve?"_

" _This is hell sweetness." Griggs said with a smile, and Katie turned back to the building with a snort. "What?"_

" _I've been to hell, and this doesn't even compare."_

" _Hey, don't put the cart before the horse now." Griggs said as they entered the building. "This may not be hell, but I'm the devil." he moved to stand in front of her. "And if you're smart, you'll keep the devil happy."_

Katie didn't know she had fallen asleep until she heard the sound of knocking on her door. She sat up from her bed, glancing around the sun filled room. She ran a hand over her face, suddenly remembering the events of the previous night. And instantly feeling the pain of still not knowing if Oliver was alright. She would still give him a couple of hours, probably after the contract signing before she finally would go to Nanda Parbat to find out what was going on for herself.

Katie suddenly remembered the knocking and stood to her feet

She headed down the hall, only stopping the moment she saw the door opened and there standing was a very stunned Felicity Smoak staring to a wild hair, bare chested Richard Grayson.

"Why is there a half naked man opening your door?" Felicity asked finally tearing her eyes from the man before turning to Katie. She turned back to the man who simply yawned before turning and collapsing on the couch, where it seemed he'd been all night. "Who is he?"

"Why give names to the dead?" Katie said with a shrug turning a glare to the man. "Why are you still here?"

"Because the bastard told me to wait for the call when my place was ready, and that call never came!" Richard called, never even opening his eyes. "Until it has , I have no where else to go and you owe me."

"I owe you!" Katie snapped taking a very dangerous step forward, but she stopped herself. "You little prick, I owe you absolutely nothing and the only reason you're here is because I didn't have the patience to argue with Bruce-"

"What?" Felicity spoke once again. She hadn't heard anything from Bruce in weeks, and a part of her was a bit worried. "Bruce was here?"

"Felicity, this buffoon is Richard Grayson." Katie said and Felicity's eyes went wide before turning to the man. "He's-"

"I know who he is." Felicity replied. "Bruce told me about him. The young man he took in after his parents died." she turned back to Katie.

"Yeah, well Richard got into a bit of trouble-"

"No, Richard was doing a job." Richard replied lifting his head to the woman. "A job the city needed, and Bruce was just jealous that his city truly doesn't need him the way he thinks."

"Richard wanted to play vigilante and Bruce seems to think he may have blown his cover, so he brought him here until he can find out." Katie replied turning to Felicity who dropped her head slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." Felicity said looking to the woman with a slight shake of her head. "I just—he was here and I didn't even know."

"And here I was thinking he wasn't a coward." Richard says standing to his feet and stretching his tired muscles. "I was sure he would stop into Palmer Tech and-"

"How did you know I was at Palmer Tech last night?" Felicity asked and Richard turned to her and the woman's eyes went wide.

"Felicity what's wrong?" Katie asked and Felicity simply turned and shook her head. She couldn't even fathom the idea of Bruce showing up to Palmer Tech and witnessing her and Ray kissing. She turned away, because even she can hardly explain the emotions that took over her that caused her to kiss him, and to go home with him last night.

"Nothing, I just stopped by to see how you were doing." Felicity said pulling a smile to her face. "Maybe this signing shouldn't happen tonight."

"It should." Katie spoke with a nod. She let out a deep breath, as she gave another nod. "I have to trust in Oliver and John. They are very capable men and they will come home." Katie looked back over to Felicity who seemed a bit surprised those words just came from Katie's mouth. "Is everything set for today?"

"Uh, yeah, everything is going according to schedule. Operation Palmer Robins merger is going great." Felicity replied with a slight smile, still studying Katie's features. "We're successfully keeping this out of public eye which everyone wanted."

"Great." Katie said with a no. "I actually have to meet with Lucius before the meeting, so I'm going to shower and get dressed." without another word, Katie turned and headed back to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"That I didn't expect." Felicity muttered before looking over to the man who now stood staring out the window. "How long are you going to be here?"

"Not long. Once Bruce realizes that I'm actually good at this hero thing, he's going to come crawling back and begging for me to be his partner." Richard replied with a slight chuckle.

"Well the Bruce Wayne I know would rather die then admit to actually having feelings." Felicity said with a shake of her head.

"Well yeah, he's a bit emotionally damaged, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel. I mean I know he cares more about you then he's ready to admit." Richard said with a slight smile. "I mean I think I should thank you, because since he's been so wrapped up in you, he hasn't been bugging me much about working at Wayne Enterprises."

"Yeah, well it means nothing if he's too scared to do anything about it. I mean I can't stop my life waiting for Bruce to finally grow a pair. I have to live my life and I have to-"

"Hey, hey." Richard said holding up his hands to stop the woman's rambling. "It is way too early for your caffeinated regurgitation of words right now." he lifted his head before heading for the kitchen to get coffee. Felicity stood there for a moment before heading over, and walking out onto the balcony to look out to the city. She let out a shaky breath as Bruce suddenly seemed to fill her thoughts, and after last night for some reason she couldn't help but feel guilty, as if it were her that betrayed him. That was a crazy thought because she wasn't the one running away from them. And because of that she thinks she will give this thing with Ray a chance. She's not sure what will happen, but she has to at least see where this goes.

A couple of years back, Lucius Fox was in the basement. Underneath Wayne Enterprises where he worked on projects he was positive would never go anywhere. His position was just to stay busy and out of the way. That was until the young prince of Gotham returned home and changed his life forever. Now Lucius found himself tangled up in a secret he's not even completely sure he understands, but he keeps it, because even though he doesn't understand, a part of him believes in the mission of one Bruce Wayne.

Lucius didn't know the complete truth of the man Bruce truly was, no words were ever spoken. Just agreed upon perceptions that were never denied or accepted. Lucius was alright with that because despite what people believed, ever since the reappearance of Bruce Wayne, and the appearance of the man who dresses up as a bat to stop the criminals of Gotham, his city has found a new sense of strength.

Today though, Lucius found himself in yet another situation he did not expect. He sat at a desk in the booming building of Robins Incorporated watching as one Katherine Robins paced back and forth in front of him, mindlessly fiddling with the ring on a very important finger that she had yet to mention.

"You know I met your father once." Lucius spoke breaking the silence. Katie glanced over to him, as if forgetting he was even there. "Just once, but we had a long conversation." Katie turned away, never breaking the stride in her pace.

"Did he regale you of stories of crushing his business competitors, of doubling his profits in the last quarter?" Katie asked sarcastically. "No, I bet he told you about his dream of one day making the world a better place."

"No, actually he was regaling me with the story of his daughter who was giving him the silent treatment because he grounded her after she was detained by the police for igniting fireworks past curfew." Lucius chuckled at the memory. "You know he actually told me that you poured maple syrup in his suit case that he didn't discover until he reached his hotel in Gotham. I've never seen a man laugh so hard." Lucius glanced over to the woman who slowed a bit, before just stopping. "He said that he couldn't even be upset with you, because he'd done something similar to his dad when he was younger. He said he figured it was just karma."

"I'd never been grounded before." Katie said walking over to finally sit. "I told him that it wasn't my fault, I threw Oliver under the bus that one time, but it didn't matter because my dad wasn't hearing any of it." a smile came to her lips before she glanced over to the man. "I remember that trip to Gotham, and I remember the maple syrup. I also remember the morning he returned I was awaken by maple syrup being poured onto my face." she shook her head. "I laughed, and then everything was alright again." the smile faded because she remembered where she was now, learning the truth about her father and how she isn't sure anything could make it alright. She once again began fiddling with her engagement ring.

"He loved you more than anything in this world."

"I wish that was true." Katie said lifting her eyes back to the man. "My father felt a lot of things, but I can't say it was love." she once again stood to her feet and began pacing.

"He left you the one thing he holds dear. This company-"

"I screwed up, which is why you're here. Why Bruce found the need to take the reigns, and I'm not even upset about it anymore."

"What if the reigns were given back?" Lucius said and Katie glanced over to him with a quirked brow. "What if you were the sole controlling power of this company again?" she stopped and just stared at him unsure what he was saying.

"What are you talking about Lucius?"

"Bruce and I have been talking and this merger with Palmer Tech has showed a very different side to you. One I think could do wonders for this company." Lucius said standing to his feet and walking over to her.

"I'm just a doctor. My dad making me the CEO of this company may have been the stupidest thing he's ever done. This merger-"

"This merger is one of the biggest projects RI has ever embarked on. The anticipated profits, and knowledge this merger will gain is astronomical. And it's all because you had an idea that there were more things more important than trying to make money."

"Lucius, I don't know what this is, but just stop before-"

"Your father left you this company because he trusted no one else to make it succeed the way he knew you would."

"You don't know my father Lucius. This man, this...this myth everyone thinks walked on water was the furthest thing from a saint. The truth-" Katie dropped her head and let out a deep sigh before meeting the man's eyes. "I don't want anything to do with him anymore. And I think the first step to doing that is letting him go and that includes this company."

"Katie-"

"When this deal is signed, I am going to set up a meeting with both RI and WE's boards to talk about a permanent acquisition plan. One that they won't care about as long as they all get even richer."

"Will that make it go away. The pain you're feeling, the fear you're trying to hide."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"No, you're just afraid of everything." Lucius said with a shake of his head before glancing down to his watch. "We should be heading over to Palmer Tech." he didn't wait for her to say anything before he walked around her out the door. Katie stood there for a couple of moment trying her best to not just fall apart. She couldn't afford that today. Today she needed to sign a contract and then shake a couple of hands. Today she needed to focus, because if Oliver hasn't come back before this night is over, she's almost one hundred percent positive the darkness inside of her, the darkness twisting and pulling at her insides is going to get out. She's almost one hundred percent sure that she won't even try to stop it from happening.

Oliver wasn't sure what to expect this morning when Maseo finally appeared and told him it was time. It was finally time to see the man he'd been itching to see. The man who has taken so much from him. Oliver is dragged to a large room, with carpets and candles illuminating all around them. He spots Ra's instantly, standing in front of a throne, waiting for him. The moment Oliver is pushed in front of him, he's forced to his knees and Ra's lifts a sword to his throat.

"You tasted death, and you wanted more, but the truth is everyone and everything must come to an end, even for one such as me." Ra's said, and Oliver was unsure what he was talking about.

All Oliver knew was in this moment he found himself on the other end of Ra's Al Ghul's sword and the last time he was here he didn't live to see the next day. If that moment was going to happen again, he only had one request.

"Fine, kill me, but spare John Diggle's life." Oliver's eyes stayed focused on the man holding the sword in front of him. "Let him go." he was alright with however this would turn out, but not John dying because of him. That he just couldn't accept. "I will beg for it."

"I would rather you not Mr. Queen." Ra's spoke, studying the man closely. "Begging actually annoys me more than anything." he glanced away for a moment before turning back to the man. "You have shown tremendous strength, fortitude, power. No, Mr. Queen, I don't want to kill you." Ra's dropped the sword to his side. "I want you to take my place. I want you to become the next Ra's Al Ghul." Ra's gave a slight nod, and soon guards came over and unclasped the cuffs around his hands, before standing him to his feet. Ra's took only a couple of steps toward the man, a slight smile coming to his face. "Walk with me." and with that the man walked around him, and Oliver unsure what else to do followed.

Walking side by side with Ra's Al Ghul was something Oliver didn't expect. He didn't expect to hear stories of an illness that some sort of pit can no longer cure, and he definitely didn't expect an offer to head a league of murderers.

Ra's placed a well worded, thought provoking proposal in front of Oliver. One he was sure no man could ever refuse. He even showed him a pool that apparently had the magical abilities to have him around for a very long time, and yet it wasn't enticing. Ra's soon stopped talking, stopped pitching this position he felt any man would dream to have, and waited for Oliver to give him an answer.

"It was her, wasn't it?" Oliver asked and Ra's simply stared at him. "Why you tried so hard to bring her here, and to let out the darkness inside of her. You were supposed to have this speech with her."

"My Nura." Ra's sighed, and Oliver noticed something pass the man's eyes. Something he probably wouldn't believe if he weren't actually here to witness it. Her name passed his lips, and the darkness behind his eyes seemed to get lighter. "You're right, I once believed her place was at the helm of this league where I'm sure she would've made a great Ra's Al Ghul." the man suddenly straightened a bit, his hands clasping behind his back. "The problem is and shall always be that Nura is too afraid of the power she holds to lead anything. It makes her weak."

"Funny, because I happen to believe she's the strongest person I know."

"One day you will learn that the strongest people can make themselves weak. You have absolutely no idea how strong she is, and you never will until she realizes it. But I fear my niece's journey to self discovery will take too long, and I need an heir now."

"And if I say no?"

There was a slight smirk on Ra's face as if he expected that question. He simply gave a nod as he let out a long sigh.

"Then you're free to leave." Ra's said and Oliver glanced back to see both John and Malcolm brought in by guards. "With your compatriots, as a gesture of good will. All debts forgiven, and all blood oaths waived." he turned back to Ra's because there was something off about this. Leaving shouldn't be this easy. His instincts were telling him this was a trick, this was some sort of ploy, but Ra's wasn't giving any hint to back it up. There was no ultimatum and so Oliver decided to see how far Ra's would let this go, and so on a whim he walked around the man over to his friends, only stopping for a moment.

"Let's go home." he spoke before walking passed them out of the room.

The car ride from RI to Palmer Tech was brutally awkward, hostility flitting through the air between Katie and Lucius who refused to even look at each other. Once the car finally stopped neither expected the person who opened the door.

"Mr. Wayne." Lucius said looking up to the man as he stepped out of the car. "I thought you were sitting this meeting out."

"Yeah, well I figured that since this is the first big moment Robins' will have as the CEO of RI, I wanted to be here for it." Bruce said as he helped the woman out of the car as well.

"Well it would seem that this will probably be the first and last big moment she'll have as a CEO." Lucius said, glancing over to Katie before making his way inside Palmer Tech . Bruce turned to Katie with a quirked brow waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Did you know he wanted to make me the sole controlling power of RI again?"

"Of course I knew." Bruce replied. "We've seen the work you've been putting into this merger, the ideas and the passion you have for this, and it only made sense. You're ready to be here. You're ready to do that job your father knew you could." Katie scoffed before walking around the man. "That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"You mean that person we all thought was dead turning out to be alive. We all thought me being named CEO was some sort of prophetic idea my father had of me fulfilling some destiny of making that company great, but it wasn't. It was a lie. I was named CEO because when this was all over, he wanted someone he could easily take his seat from." They found themselves standing outside a pair of elevators, as Bruce stood watching the woman who stared up to the numbers as she mindlessly fiddled with her ring.

"You think that's what this is. That he only placed you right here because he plans on coming back like nothing ever happened?"

"The truth is I don't care what happens after this moment. My father is a liar and I no longer want anything to do with him." she glanced over to Bruce. "I'm letting him go." the doors slid open and the pair stepped inside.

"You know what the saddest thing about all of this is?" Bruce asked and Katie refused to look at him. "You missed the point." she shook her head, still not even tempted to look over to him. "You missed the overall goal of all of this."

"No, Bruce I didn't." Katie says wanting nothing more than for the doors to open. "I am the person I am today because of my father. I fight and I kill and I think because of my father." she finally turned to the man. "I didn't miss the point Bruce. It's the point of all of this that will make me hate him for the rest of my life. The fact that he pulled you into it, is why I will never trust you again. It's the fact that he got his hooks into Oliver that I will always have doubts about his honesty." she turned back to the doors as they opened. "I will no longer be his chess piece. I'm finally cutting the strings." she stepped off finally, a smile coming to her lips as she set eyes on suited men and women all here to make a difference.

Any one who saw the woman flitting through the crowds, shaking hands, smiling, they'd think she belonged here. She moved effortlessly, looking each person in the eyes, shaking their hands firmly, but not too aggressively. She remembered their names, and she didn't even give the impression that she wanted to be anywhere else. In this moment, anyone looking at her would see the CEO of a prominent company doing what she does best.

Felicity stood off to the side, watching her, a bit surprised at just how comfortable she seemed in this role.

"Scary isn't it?" a voice suddenly spoke from beside her, causing her to jump slightly. Felicity turned to see Bruce, and just like that all thoughts of Ray Palmer were gone. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to see Katie still walking among the lawyers and shareholders. "The league teaches the art of hiding in plain sight. To move and speak so no one even gives a second glance. It's how you get close enough to your target to complete your mission."

"What's her mission right now?" Felicity asked turning as well to see Katie suddenly laughing at something she's pretty sure isn't even that funny.

"To run." Bruce replied with a shake of his head.

"No." Felicity replied. "she's not running anymore. She has Oliver and she has us and-"

"She's not running from that." Bruce sighed. "Oliver, all of you, it's the only reason she's stayed this long. No it's Jacob. He snapped something inside of her, and now I think she's spiraling." he turned to the woman. "Any word on Oliver and John."

"No." Felicity sighed, still too anxious to even really think about it. She had systems in place to notify her the moment they step outside, but there was still just nothing. "What if something is wrong?"

"If Oliver and John have gotten into an unbeatable situation, then I have no doubt she'll be there to get them out." Bruce replied, glancing over just as Ray walked over.

"Bruce, I thought I heard that you would be sitting this meeting out." Ray said, as he seemed to move to stand close to Felicity. Felicity glanced over to him noticing the move, before turning to Bruce who seemed to be biting his tongue.

"You can't believe everything you hear." Bruce replied before nudging his head to the crowd. "I should go find Lucius so we can get seats." Bruce didn't wait for a response before he turned and walked away from the pair.

"Hey." Ray whispered, his hand sliding along the woman's back and she glances up to him. "Are you ok?"

"I am." Felicity replied with a smile. "And he's right. We should be starting soon." Ray simply nodded before the pair headed for the boardroom.

Katie should be listening right now. Ray was standing across the long conference table, giving a speech that she should respectfully be listening to, but for some reason, there were no words making it to her ears. Her eyes were down to her hand, as she looked down to her engagement ring that was a constant reminder of the fact that Oliver was still in danger.

There was suddenly a hand on her wrist and Katie looked up to see eyes from around the table staring at her, both with concern and confusion. She turned to Bruce who shared the expression.

"Robins, would you like to say a few words?" he asked and Katie turned back to the eyes on her. The last thing she wanted to do was say some inspirational words to ensure these people that their money was in good hands. She didn't want to be here, but she had to. Had to keep up the illusion until she could finally free herself of it. And so she took a deep breath, and stood to her feet. A wide smile tugged at her lips as she looked around to the people at this table.

"There's this quote, uh I'm sorry I don't remember who said it, but it says, "In life you have three choices. Give up, give in or give it your all." she gave a nod as she turned to Ray who sat with a smile across from her. "When I was named the CEO of my father's company, I was sort of in shock, I mean it's no secret to anyone here that my qualifications for this job were very limited." she looked over to Lucius. "People all around me believed I could do it, that my father saw something in me and that if he saw it then it must be true. Everyone waited for this miraculous moment where they would see what my father saw when he decided to name a doctor as the CEO of his billion dollar company." Katie let out another sigh as she shook her head. "You all think this is that moment. But it isn't. I'm still not business minded, I'm still not driven by numbers, and I'm still not driven by the need to make more money." she glanced back over to Ray. "I'm driven by this city that is my home. I'm driven by the hundreds or so people living on the streets and in shelters who just need the opportunity for better. So no, this merger isn't me finally stepping into my father's shoes, because honestly those are not shoes I want to wear. I'm here because we all know how to make more money, we all know how to make a new gadgets and how to stomp the competition. This merger is about showing what this company, what both of our companies can actually be. This city needs more than just heroes who take a stand in the shadows. I believe that RI and Palmer Tech together can help save this city. That's all I want to do." with that Katie gave a final nod, before lowering back to her seat.

"Well." Ray said as he looked across the table to Katie. "If anyone had any doubts about this merger, I think they're all gone after that speech." he glanced over to his side and gave a nod, and soon a packet was placed in front of Katie and Ray, along with a pen. The pair shared a smile before looking down to the contracts and beginning to sign.

And so it was done. The deal of the century was made, and now was in stone. It would seem that such an act was cause for celebration, and so that night there was a party on the top floor of Palmer Tech . Katie stood near one of the large windows staring out to the illumination of the city, a flute of untouched champagne in her hands. She'd long stopped schmoozing with the people of the party, and she was glad that she was left alone. There was a presence behind her and she turned her head to see Ray now standing beside her.

"That was a nice speech." the man said. "I agreed with every word. This merger is going do wonders for this city Katie." Katie gave a smile before looking back to the window. "And yet you're not in the moment. Is everything alright?"

"I have to leave." Katie said no longer able to fight the urges inside of her to finally go to Nanda Parbat to find Oliver. She turned to Ray with a slight smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Palmer." she handed him the flute in her hand before turning and walking off.

Katie's path was stopped when Lucius suddenly stepped in front of her, and she had to fight her instincts to just push him out of the way.

"What you did back there, those words that came from your heart, that's what make you a great CEO. That's why your father picked you. It's why no one will ever do this job for this company the way you would . So you're unqualified, so you have a PhD behind your name and not a MBA. Titles and names aren't what makes a company succeed, it's the people behind it. The heart behind the company. And you have that. Don't run from it." Katie stared at the man for a moment and she heard his words, heard the honesty he held behind him, but at the moment it didn't matter. There was only one thing she cared about right now.

"I have to leave." she spoke once again, before walking around the man and heading for the door. She found herself outside of the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly in hopes of getting it to open.

"What's happening?" Felicity asked appearing at Katie's side.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Katie replied looking over to the woman. "I'm going to go bring them back." she turned back to the doors that were still closed and went to push the button again.

"There's a reason Oliver didn't want you to go to Nanda Parbat."

"And there is a reason I didn't want him to go either. Right now, this moment is my reason." she shook her head. "I should have never let him go there to save Malcolm." she looked back up to the closed doors of the elevator and in a moment of pure frustration, she threw a fist at the doors. "Why won't these doors open!" Felicity glanced back toward the party, glad no one witnessed the outburst.

"Hey, you need to calm down." Felicity said turning back to the woman, glancing down to her now bruised hand. She reached forward to check out the damage, but Katie simply jerked her hand away. "I know you're upset-"

"I'm beyond upset right now." Katie said turning and stalking down the long hall. Felicity hurried to follow her. "Everything inside of me is cracking. I can feel it. It's like at any moment I'm going to just shatter into a million pieces."

"Katie-"

"Don't Felicity!" Katie snapped turning to the woman. "Don't try to comfort me, to try to tell me everything is going to be alright. It was never going to be alright." Katie closed her eyes, sliding her fingers through her hair. "I went to hell and I thought I climbed out, but that was impossible." she opened her eyes to look over to the woman. "You don't get out of hell, you just get to a new level. One where the people you love hurt you the most, where it feels like you can't even breathe half the time." Felicity reached out to take the woman's hand, but Katie once again jerked away. Felicity watched her closely, because she wasn't expecting this moment. Katie was a person who locked everything inside, and now here she was letting it out, and that scared Felicity because that meant that anything could happen. "I was fine, I was happy. I was just a doctor who just wanted to save lives, and my father-" she looked over to Felicity. "My own father destroyed everything."

"Hey." a voice spoke and Felicity turned relieved that it was only Bruce. "What's going on?"

"A whole hell of a lot." Katie said glancing around the hall before once again stalking off to the elevators further down. He turned to Felicity who just shook her head before hurrying to catch up to Katie. "I need to get out of this building!"

"And go where?!" Bruce asked. "Nanda Parbat to get killed the moment you step through the doors?" Katie stopped and looked back to him. "Ra's has already said that you're no longer protected. That means breaking in there, playing the hero will only end one way."

"That's what a hero is Bruce. Someone who will walk through the fire knowing they will get burned." Katie replied turning and pressing the button of the elevator. "Ra's, my father, they took everything from me, but they don't get to have him. They don't get to take Oliver away from me." Finally the doors to the elevator opened and Katie turned about to step on, but she stopped.

Oliver was there. Alive. Without a scratch.

She had so many questions in this moment that she didn't even know where to start.

What she did know was that the craziness in her head stopped. The buzzing of her body, the need for blood on her hands, suddenly went away.

"Hey." Oliver said as he placed a hand on her cheek. A deep breath escaped her lungs, as untold relief suddenly flooded her.

Funny how his eyes could do so much.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Very intense chapter, but it does give us some insight into the craziness inside the head of a woman who relies very heavily on a man. This is going to come up again, so watch out for it. How do you think Katie will react to Ra's offer?

 **Review Replies**

 **Guest:** Yes, I guess Oliver is a bit controlling, and extremely protective of Katie. There is a reason behind it though, something neither will admit to, but will be forced to see. Everything can't be controlled, and not everything can be protected. Thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you've tagged along for this ride.

 **Adela:** Season 4 is definitely a chapter I would love to tackle. I mean the son story line, and Damian Darhk are both ideas I would love to tackle with my OC. At the moment, I think I will keep this going for as long as the words come out my fingers. And thanks for the kind words and the encouragement. I'm so glad you're enjoying this series.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** The whole hospital scene was just so awesome to write because it showed so much without being blatant about it. Like you said, Oliver taking on the role of the worried fiance, and trying to be understanding and not possessive. But we also saw that battle that he still is having inside of him. That battle of having to live the life of two people and how he's really starting to see the affect is could have on their relationship. We also got to see Katie tackle another one of her demons. She's been emotionally locked up because for years she's been told that emotions were a weakness, but then the panic attack didn't even give her a choice. Ethan to me what the break out star of the last chapter. I absolutely love how much he tries to help break down the walls she has up. My favorite scenes are become the ones with Katie and her father. I love that love/hate thing they have while simultaneously being so much alike. You know the whole, "why does she keep going back?" thing keeps coming up, and I know it might not be completely obvious, but it will be. More so in this chapter as we saw how the thought of Oliver seemed to unhinge Katie. Oliver is the only person Katie has held onto from her life before her kidnapping. To her, he's holds a part of her life that wasn't stolen, and so she holds on tight, and lets things go that she probably shouldn't.

 **Phoenix-Rising29:** Oh, no offense taken. I like that you're seeing yourself in this character I really care about and I love that you're really trying to understand her. I mentioned in a previous response that Katie's ease to not just walk away has more to do with her own emotional damage. Oliver not only is the love her life, but he's also this anchor to the life she had before Bosnia, before ARGUS, before Nanda Parbat. She wants so badly to hold onto the piece of herself, so much so that she'll accept the lies, and the secrets. But accepting isn't forgiving. Katie hasn't forgotten what Oliver or her friends, or her father have done. We saw a glimpse of this in the elevator scene with Bruce from this chapter. But you're right, she's human so there will be a boiling point. Something that will truly test the love of Twiver. Stay tune!

 **So sorry for the late post. I was currently getting lost in a later chapter, and forgot to update sooner. I have to tell you, this offer is going to make things crazy, and it's going to be a challenge that is going to really test our heroes. Once again I want to thank all of you for jumping on this crazy ride that is my story. And as always, I'll leave you with a sneak peek.**

 _Katie carefully and quietly tip toes her bare feet out of the room, closing the door behind her, so she doesn't wake Oliver. Soon she's sitting on the counter in the kitchen as the smell of fresh coffee waifs through the air. She opens her eyes and scans the kitchen before spotting something tucked on the bookshelf. With a roll of her eyes, she hops off the counter and walks over plucking the book that seems to be popping up everywhere around this place._

 _"No one will ever say you're not determined, Smoaks." Katie muttered as she walked over to the kitchen table and flipped opened the book immediately hit with...the list. The wedding checklist that she hasn't even attempted to start. Her eyes look over every unchecked box, and she shakes her head before suddenly closing it. She stands to her feet and walks back over to the coffee maker. It isn't quite done, but she grabs a mug knowing it will be soon._

 _Suddenly she hears a chuckle. A sound so familiar it almost scares her. Katie turns her head, glancing back over to the table to see someone sitting there that can't be sitting there. In utter shock, Katie somehow walks over, plopping back at the table, staring at the woman who she's really wanted to see for a long time._

 _"Mom." Katie whispers, and the blonde glances up with that smile that Katie could never forget._


	20. Unraveling The Truth

**Chapter 20**

 **Unraveling the Truth**

 _"For every good reason there is to lie,_

 _there is a better reason to tell the truth."_

 _-Bo Bennett_

* * *

Everything was fine.

That was a lie.

It was a lie the moment the words passed Oliver's lips. It was a lie the first time he said them, and pretty much every time after in an effort to convince Katie of their truth.

When Oliver returned, it seemed those were the words he wanted everyone to believe. Once he let Nyssa go, who too was confused, he wanted to get back to their lives before Ra's. That meant finding the bad guys and bringing them to justice. Everyone seemed to drop it, they knew just how stubborn Oliver was, and they seemed to figure that there was probably a good reason behind him not sharing what really happened during his time in Nanda Parbat. But Katie knew that everything wasn't fine, and she refused to just ignore it because Oliver didn't want to talk about it.

At the moment she was giving him the silent treatment. At this exact moment he was also asleep in their bed beside her. She was angry with him, upset that he still felt the need to keep things from her that he believed would upset her, but she also still needed to see him, be around him. And in all honesty a part of her really wasn't even sure she wanted to know the truth, but she knew she had to.

It was either very late, or extremely early when Katie glanced over to a still sleeping Oliver. She wanted to believe him. She so desperately wanted to believe that everything truly was fine, but despite his words, there was this nagging feeling she couldn't shake. It's why since he's been back, that she can't seem to sleep, even when he's with her. She finds herself in this moment often recently. The moment she realizes that sleep isn't something that's going to happen for her, and so she does what she does every night. She slowly attempts to pull from the grasp he somehow seems get around her waist every night. Each night it's a difficult task, since he holds on so tight, but as always she's able to slip away. Katie carefully and quietly tip toes her bare feet out of the room, closing the door behind her, so she doesn't wake him. Soon she's sitting on the counter in the kitchen as the smell of fresh coffee waifs through the air. She opens her eyes and scans the kitchen before spotting something tucked on the bookshelf. With a roll of her eyes, she hops off the counter and walks over plucking the book that seems to be popping up everywhere around this place.

"No one will ever say you're not determined, Smoaks." Katie muttered as she walked over to the kitchen table and flipped opened the book immediately hit with...the list. The wedding checklist that she hasn't even attempted to start. Her eyes look over every unchecked box, and she shakes her head before suddenly closing it. She stands to her feet and walks back over to the coffee maker. It isn't quite done, but she grabs a mug knowing it will be soon.

Suddenly she hears a chuckle. A sound so familiar it almost scares her. Katie turns her head, glancing back over to the table to see someone sitting there that can't be sitting there. In utter shock, Katie somehow walks over, plopping back at the table, staring at the woman who she's really wanted to see for a long time.

"Mom." Katie whispers, and the blonde glances up with that smile that Katie could never forget. "How-" she looks around the kitchen before letting out a sigh and turning back to the woman.

" _I'm dreaming."_

" _Some of this is a dream." Grace replied as she looked back down to the book. "You know I didn't have a wedding book when I married your father. You know-" the woman laughed, and Katie felt the tears in her eyes at the sound. "Your father dreaded the thought of some big wedding, and I really didn't care one way or the other and so we went to Vegas." she met her daughter's eyes still laughing. "I still can't believe we actually did that, but we did and it was the best day of my life. Well until you were born." she glanced back down to the book. "You haven't started planning, have you?"_

" _Well I would, but I have a psychotic uncle-" the smile fell from the woman's lips as she looked back to her daughter. "Your brother who seems to know the perfect moment to strike to make my life a living hell."_

" _I remember when there was light behind his eyes all the time." Grace said with a sad smile. "I mean his laughter used to bring joy to the room." she dropped her head and sighed. "I wanted to keep you from him, it's why we left, why we-"_

" _Wait-"_

" _No, I don't have much time." Grace replied reaching over and taking Katie's hand. "It's time you found it. I'm afraid it's the only thing that can stop him."_

" _Find what, stop who?" Katie asked and Grace smiled._

" _You're going to have to talk to your father." Grace replied standing to her feet. "And maybe you can give him a break this time." the woman turned leaving the kitchen. "And don't shoot him!" Katie jumped to her feet, before running to follow the woman._

"Twinkie!"

Katie's eyes snap open, and she's instantly confused. She sits up, finding herself still in bed, the smell of coffee in the air. Oliver walks out of the closet, suit in hand, a smile coming to his face when he looks over to his wild haired fiance.

"Good morning Twinkie, you're looking beautiful this morning." Oliver said and Katie turned to him with narrowed eyes before standing to her feet and stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. "So I'm still getting the silent treatment!" there was no response as expected. "We will see how long that lasts."

Katie stood in the bathroom, first staring at herself in the mirror trying to wrap her head around that weird dream. She let out a sigh because she know she didn't have nearly enough time today. Today there was a wedding. And for some reason she was the maid of honor.

Oliver headed for the kitchen, stopping at the sound of knocking on the door. He walked over, looking through the peep hole, letting out a sigh before opening the door.

"You're still here." Richard said to Oliver's annoyance. Oliver still didn't quite understand the reason behind Richard's presence in Starling. What he knew was that he was close with Bruce, that he's aware of Bruce's nightly duties, and now because he tried to play the vigilante he got himself into trouble that Bruce thinks sticking around here could help solve. "Isn't it like bad luck to live with your fiance before you get married?" the man stalked inside not waiting for an invitation. Oliver's initial reaction was to grab the man and toss him out, but he was working on his anger issues.

"Richard-" Oliver said before closing the door and turning to see the man headed down the hall. "What-" he stopped as he watched Richard step in front of the door that was always locked, before reaching up and pressing a few buttons before the door unlocked. "Why do you have the password to that room?" Richard glanced over to the man. "I don't have the password to that room."

"Well when you're a bit of a genius when it comes to locks-" Richard says turning back to the door. "No door can remain locked." he stepped inside, and Oliver groaned before following after him. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at that wedding?" Richard walked across the room where an array of boxes were piled. He knelt down and began sifting through.

"Richard, I don't know you-"

"I'm a Virgo, I like long walks on the beach, I'm secretly a fan of the Real Housewives franchise, uh-" he chuckled. "I once auditioned for this stage play because I was trying to get a date with the chick playing the lead." he glanced over to Oliver. "I was actually pretty good." he shook his head before looking back down to the box. "What else do you want to know?"

"How do you know Katie?" Oliver asked and Richard stopped and glanced over to the man.

"Old friends."

"That's hard to believe seeing as she doesn't seem to like you very much."

"She doesn't really like anybody." Richard said before plucking a book from the box and walking over to sit at the desk. "But I'm here and-" Oliver walked over and stood in front of the desk, towering over the man which should've intimidated the young man. The thing was, Richard lived with Bruce Wayne. The most intimidating person he'd ever met, and there weren't many who could come close. Especially not the guy who shoots arrows.

"Oliver I would love to regale you with tales from the past, but that's not going to happen. You want to know about her, then you ask her." Richard replied before flipping open the book. "You know you think you'd be done asking questions before you asked her to marry you."

"Fine, next question. Why are you here?"

"Oh-" Richard said looking up to the man. "Have either of you read these?" Oliver tilted his head to the book that he now notices is handwritten.

"Grace's journal?"

"Yeah, one of them." Richard says placing the journal down and flipping through the pages. "They're filled with some pretty weird stuff."

"Well she lived in Nanda Parbat, and her brother was Ra's Al Ghul." Oliver sighed, glancing down to his watch. "Look you're in Starling to stay out of trouble, fine. That doesn't mean you impose on our lives." Oliver grabbed the journal and Richard lifted a glare to the man. "Like I said, I don't know you and the little that I do know, doesn't paint you in a good light. So you're going to go to where ever you're staying, and stay there until Bruce comes to get you."

Richard opened his mouth to object, but turned when he noticed Katie standing at the doorway wearing just a towel. Words suddenly failed the man. Oliver turned following the man's eyes to the woman who just shook her head before turning and heading down the hall.

"You should just tell her." Richard said suddenly and Oliver turned to him with a quirked brow. "Nine times out of ten, whatever it is, it's gonna upset her, but the longer you drag this out, the more she's gonna start thinking that this is the life she's gonna sign up for when she marries you." Oliver simply looks at the man blankly. "I should probably mind my business, huh?"

"Probably." Oliver says with a shake of his head before turning and leaving the room. "You should probably leave before you start to upset me."

Richard sighed, before standing to his feet. Despite what they all thought, he knew there was something very interesting in the journals of Grace Robins, and he was going to figure it out and so he grabbed them and stuffed them inside his book bag before heading out the door.

Oliver found Katie standing in the kitchen, a mug of coffee to her lips. She took a sip, before glancing over to the man.

"So this Richard guy, why do I feel like I should know more about him?" Oliver asked and Katie rolled her eyes, before turning to leave the kitchen. "Twinkie please, just-" she stopped and turned to him. "Cut me a break. I'm really trying to move forward, and I don't see why you have a problem with that." Katie looked at him for a moment, her expression unreadable, before she placed her mug on the counter and walked over to stand in front of him.

"What happened in Nanda Parbat?" It was the last question she asked before she stopped speaking to him, because the answer was the only thing she needed to hear. Oliver dropped his head, because he knew what would happen the moment he told her the truth. He'd been trying to avoid it the past couple of days, but he knew that was going to be impossible. Oliver took a deep breath, before raising his eyes back to Katie.

"The Demon asked me to be the next Ra's Al Ghul." he said simply and then he waited. He knew her reaction wouldn't be pleasant, but he was sure it would be unpredictable.

"Why?" she asked eerily calm.

"He says he's sick, this thing, this pit-"

"The Lazarus Pit." Katie spoke and Oliver nodded.

"He says it's unable to heal whatever is happening to him and-"

"He asked you to replace him when he dies?" Katie asked and Oliver once again nodded. Katie turned away, and he could see the wheels spinning. She was trying to understand.

"He said that when I survived his blade, it was a sign." Oliver added and Katie turned back to him. "Apparently surviving death from Ra's Al Ghul is a big deal."

"You refused."

"Of course I refused." Oliver replied. "I would never lead a team of murderers."

"No, you refused and then he let you go."

"Right, he said as a sign of good faith." Oliver replied and Katie nodded. They stood in silence, neither moving from their spots.

"I have to get ready for the wedding." Katie said looking up to Oliver before turning and stalking off. She practically bumped into Richard, who was obviously eavesdropping.

"Twinkie, would you-" Oliver stopped as well when he spotted the man that was supposed to be gone. "You're still here."

"I was just-" Richard chuckled, trying to think of a lie, but the dark look Katie was giving him was making it hard.

"You wanted to see my gun again, huh?" Katie asked with a smile that made the man nervous. "Well wait here, I'll go get it." she walked around the man toward her bed room. Richard watched her, unsure if she was serious.

"You should be running." Oliver spoke, and Richard turned to the man who nudged toward the door. "If she doesn't hurt you, I will." Richard didn't hesitate to rush out the door. Oliver let out an annoyed breath, before continuing down the hall where he found Katie laying a garment bag on the bed. "You need to say something." she glanced over to him with a quirked brow. "You not saying anything and not letting me know where your head is right now, scares me."

"My head is here, today, where I will be the maid of honor and you will be the best man." Katie replied as she unzipped the bag and pulled out the beautiful pale pink dress. She glanced back over to the man. "Today will be their day, tomorrow you'll get a reaction." with that the woman headed to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Oliver a bit relieved, and somewhat nervous about tomorrow.

When Katie arrived at the banquet hall it was still pretty early. She could see the staff still hanging flowers and arranging seats. She balanced an array of bags, and a box of donuts in her hand before rushing off to Lyla's dressing room. When she walked in, she found the woman alone, putting on her make up.

"Good, you're here!" Lyla said standing to her feet and rushing over to Katie. "Did you bring them?" Katie lifted the box and Lyla graciously taking it before opening the box and grabbing one of the donuts and practically devouring it. "This is so good."

"Of all the requests you've given over this entire process, donuts have to be the weirdest."

"I know, but I've been dieting to fit in that dress, and for some reason I was craving these jelly donuts." Lyla chuckled as she watched Katie sit the bags down. "Are those-"

"I have a sewing kit in case anything gets torn, there's flats when heels no longer have a place in this day, I brought other snacks in case you had any other weird cravings, and then there is-" Katie reached into one of the bags and pulled out a pink stuffed giraffe. "This." she spun around when she saw baby Sara sitting in her play pen. "I brought this just for you my little bridesmaid." the baby smiled wide at the toy she grabbed instantly. Katie smiled softly as she slid her hand through the baby's short hair.

"Is Oliver with you?" Lyla asked and Katie turned with a shake of her head.

"He will be here later, hopefully he makes it for the wedding pictures, but that's almost wishful thinking at this point." Katie replied walked over to stand behind the bride. "So are you nervous?"

"Not really." Lyla replied sitting down the doughnut. "I love John, and I think this time is it for us."

"Well don't worry about anything. I will make sure this day is perfect." Katie replied walking over to grab her phone. "The hall looks great and it looks to be almost done. I walked by the reception hall which looks great as well. The cake is gorgeous, food is being prepped, the only hitch we're having is getting in contact with Rick. Which I don't like since he's supposed to be officiating."

"Rick wouldn't stand me up, he's probably still asleep. Keep calling I'm sure he'll answer soon."

"Right, we still have time." Katie replied as she turned to beautiful white dress that hung on the door.

"Have you started dress shopping yet?" Lyla asked and Katie turned with a shake of her head. "Have you guys picked a date?"

"Not yet." Katie replied walking back over to pick up baby Sara in hopes of ending this conversation. "Oliver and I aren't there yet." she glanced over to Lyla. "We're not where you and John are. I'm not even quite sure where we are."

"Are you in love?"

"It takes more than that and you know it." Katie said turning back to the baby in her arms.

"He told you about Nanda Parbat, didn't he?" Lyla asked and Katie turned to her in confusion. "John told me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and we're not talking about this today." Katie replied placing a kiss to the little girl's head before placing her back in the play pen. "I'm going to go see how they're coming along, and I will come get you when the photographer gets here." Before giving the woman a chance to say anything, Katie was rushing out the door.

Katie wasn't sure about the whole maid of honor thing at first, but it soon grew on her. She liked having something to focus on that was actually normal, that she could control. But now it seemed everything was planned, and done. The moment the photographer arrived, Katie stood on the steps that overlook the beautiful garden where John and Lyla posed for their pictures. She envied them in that moment. They somehow found a way to not let the bad stuff stop them from their happiness, and Katie wasn't sure she could do that.

The fact that Ra's asked Oliver to be the next Ra's Al Ghul was still something bouncing around in Katie's head. Oliver refused and Ra's just let them go, and that part of the story just seems off. She knows Oliver wants to believe that it really is over, but she knows it's not. She knows Ra's doesn't take no for an answer.

"I'm going to take a wild guess that Oliver isn't going to make the photos." a voice spoke and Katie turned to see John standing at the base of the stairs. She looked over to see Lyla now taking pictures with her parents, and her brother.

"I mentioned it to him, but you know Oliver." Katie said with a light chuckle. "He has a lot on his mind."

"It would seem he isn't the only one." John replied as he climbed the stairs. "What's up?"

"You mean besides the demon asking my fiance to replace him?" Katie asked looking over to John who let out a sigh.

"I'm glad he finally told you. We told him that if you asked, we weren't going to lie."

"We?" Katie asked and John let out another sigh. "So everyone knew but me. That's just-" she shook her head before letting out a long, deep breath. "Today isn't about the league. It's about the union of two people in love." she looked over to John with a smile. "People should be arriving soon, so I'll go make sure everything is all set." once again Katie left, dropping the conversation.

When Oliver finally arrived, his eyes only searched for one person. He let his eyes scan over the crowd, when he spotted John.

"You're late."

"It's 12:45, the invitation said 1:00. I'm early, and I'm never early." Oliver replied, still looking around the room.

"Yeah, well, the ceremony's at 1:00. Photos were at noon." John said, and Oliver turned back to him now slightly guilty. "Last time Lyla and I got married, we said our vows on an ATV in the Registan desert. This time, she hired a photographer, so, yes, Oliver, photos."

"That whole "best man" thing, it's more like a "not so good"-" Oliver said, looking back out to the guests, still searching for Katie.

"Don't worry about it, we'll photo shop you in brother." John said, giving the man a pat on the shoulder, as he followed the man's eyes. "At least there was a maid of honor for the photos."

"Where is Twinkie by the way?" Oliver asked turning back to his friend. "After she got dressed for the wedding she's rushed out of the apartment before I could even say anything to her."

"Well she's been doing that a lot today." John replied with a shake of his head. "So what was the reaction when you told her."

"There wasn't one." Oliver sighed. "She was just calm." he shook his head still trying to wrap his head around it. "She told me I'd get a reaction tomorrow."

"You already hide the weapons in the apartment?"

"Oh, absolutely." Oliver said with a nod. "I think I will look around some more."

"Well as long as you're not late for the wedding-" John joked and Oliver just gave a sarcastic chuckle as he walked away.

John glanced down to his phone, when he felt someone walking over, a smile instantly coming to his face when he saw who it was.

"Look at you!" Felicity said smiling wide as she pulled the man to a hug. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks, you look great too." John said pulling from the hug and looking to the man smiling behind her. "So I see you brought your plus one."

"Ray Palmer, and it's nice to meet you." Ray said holding out a hand to John who took it with a smile, and even pulled the man into a half hug.

"You hurt her, and they'll never find the body." he whispered for only the man to hear before pulling back, smile still firmly on his face.

"This place really looks great." Felicity commented. "So has there been a Twiver sighting yet?"

"Twiver?" Ray asked in confusion. "What's that?" Felicity and John simply laughed.

Oliver had found himself looking everywhere, and when he still hadn't found Katie, he began to get worried. It's that worry that brought him outside the door marked bride. This was the last place he needed to check and hoped she was on the other side. With a single knock, Oliver stood and waited.

"Just a moment!" a voice called from the other side of the door. Soon the door opened and a older woman appeared, with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Oliver tried coming up with an excuse that didn't reveal how worried he was. Soon Lyla appeared, and Oliver let out a sigh. "Hi, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Oliver."

"Oh, this is her Oliver?" the woman asked turning back to Lyla.

"Yes mom." Lyla chuckled before turning back to the man. "Let me guess, you're looking for her."

"Yeah, is she here?"

"No, Sara was getting a little fussy, so Katie took her for a walk so I could finish getting ready." Lyla replied. "She should be back soon though." Oliver let out another sigh before nodding about to leave. "Actually, can we talk?" Oliver turned back to her in confusion, but gave a nod. "Mom, could you give us like two minutes."

"Sure honey, I'll go make sure your father isn't drinking yet." Lyla's mother replied before turning to Oliver with a smile before leaving the two.

"Come in." Lyla replied turning and lifting her dress a bit so she didn't step on it. Oliver followed her inside, watching as she takes a seat and points to the couch in front of her so he can do the same. "I know we're not the closest of friends, but I feel there's something we should talk about." Oliver sat down, still a bit nervous about this conversation.

"Katie."

"Yeah." Lyla replied with a nod. "She just seems a bit off today, and that's how I knew you told her about what happened in Nanda Parbat."

"I should've told her sooner." Oliver muttered with a shake of his head. "I just thought I-

"Could save her from the truth?" she asked, and Oliver lifted his head meeting the woman's eyes. "The first time I met Katie she'd escape from an inescapable prison, walked miles with no idea where she was going, and I never saw her show any fear or sadness." Lyla shook her head at the thought. "She kind of scared me. I read her file. She was a doctor who grew up in Starling with a silver spoon, and then I looked at her eyes-" she glanced back up to Oliver. "I was first told that it was a rescue mission. That we needed to find her and take her to China where the two pieces of a very intricate puzzle would finally meet." Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion. "But then a very fatal drug was released, and things changed, plans changed. I was briefed, she never was. Apparently that was how this operation would succeed."

"What operation?"

"That I don't know. I got bits and pieces, but what I could gather, they were building a soldier for some reason. Actually they were building two." she shook her head, because to this day she still didn't quite understand the reason. "Her life has been this great story, with twists and turns and murder and torture, and no one will actually tell her why." she met Oliver's eyes once again. "You can't lie to her because when you do, she can't separate you from everyone else. And if you're like everyone else, then she'll do what she always does."

"Run." Oliver said and Lyla nodded.

"I don't know much about the whys that surround the events that took place with you and her, but what I do know is that the two of you were inevitably supposed to find each other. You're strongest together and I think you know that."

"I do." Oliver said finally standing to his feet. "Thanks for-" Oliver just shook his head and Lyla laughed as she stood as well.

"Well she's a friend, you're a friend, and I would very much like to witness the moment you two say I do." Lyla replied just as the door opened and both turned to see Katie. "There you are. Where's Sara?"

"Your mother kidnapped her." Katie replied, her eyes on Oliver. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was looking for you." Oliver replied walking over to the woman, and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Uh-huh." Katie said before glancing over to Lyla. "So Rick-"

"Is being deployed, I know, but John texted and said we have a back up." Lyla replied with two thumbs up.

It would seem that Ray Palmer is a minister. There were questions, but at the moment everyone was happy the wedding would go on.

Katie listened to the very sweet words of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels as they vowed themselves to each other. She glanced over to Oliver who she caught very blatantly staring at her with a smile that she couldn't help but share.

"All right." Ray spoke with a smile as he looked between the couple. "John Diggle, Lyla Michaels, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Both seemed too anxious as they pulled each other into a kiss. The crowd stood and applauded Mr. and Mrs. Diggle.

Soon everyone filed out, heading next door to the reception hall, leaving Katie and Oliver now standing at the alter alone.

"We should probably head out to the party?" Katie said finally breaking the silence. She nudged her head toward the door. "Best man and maid of honor still have to keep up appearances." she turned to walk off, but Oliver took a couple of steps forward to block her.

"I think they could miss us for a couple of moments." Oliver spoke, his hand sliding to Katie's waist, and she turns her eyes away from his, letting out a sigh. "You're still upset."

"At what point was I supposed to stop being upset?" she asked. " After you kept yet another secret from me, or after you finally told the truth and acted as if it were no big deal."

"Because it isn't, Twinkie-"

"Will you just stop!" Katie snapped angrily as she turned back to the man. "Stop pretending that everything is alright. That everything will be alright, because it won't. He won't let it." she pulled from her his grasp and headed for the door.

"So what, we just stop our lives, we give all of our attention to the demon, focus on him-" Oliver took a step forward. "What John and Lyla did today, they didn't just roll over because things weren't easy. They took control of their lives, of their destiny, I guess I thought we could do the same." Katie turned away once again, glancing around the beautifully decorated room, with rows of chairs all facing an altar.

"When I was first taken to Nanda Parbat, I'd never been more afraid of anything." Katie dropped her head as words she never planned to say suddenly came to her lips. "It was like I was falling through the different levels of hell and there was absolutely no sign of an escape."

"Katie-" Oliver started but Katie held up a hand to stop him and Oliver just let out a heavy sigh.

"You were on an island, it was big, you could run, you had places you could hide. I had a room. A room that-" she let out a shaky breath and Oliver took a step toward her, but she once again held out a hand to stop him, needing to just let this out. "I had a room and when I wasn't in that room, there was a weapon in my hand and I was told to kill." she shook her head. "One man reached inside of me and shook my world, made me someone else...something else." Katie slid her hand across her face and just shrugged. "It's not over. Because it's not over, there is no moving forward, there's no pretending that everything is fine."

"So what now? Do we chase the devil for the rest of our lives?"

"No, we chase happily ever after." Katie replied with a nod. "You promise me that we'll have it."

"You don't like promises."

"I know, but right now if you tell me that you won't let him take away our happily ever after, if you tell me that in the end it's just you and me, I think I might believe it." Katie replied and Oliver closed the distance between them, bringing his arms around the woman and pulling her close to him.

"I promise that I won't let him take away our happily ever after." Oliver promised and Katie let out a sigh of relief letting him know that she really needed to hear those words. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"I never need a warning." Katie muttered as Oliver's lips crashed into hers.

It was quite rare that Ethan Mills got any free time from the hospital, and he was glad that for the first time in a long time, that day landed on a day he was invited for free food and booze. Both of which he was gladly enjoying at the moment as he sat at bar eating a plate full of mini sandwiches, with a beer within arm's reach.

"You look like you're having a good time." a voice spoke and Ethan lifted his head, and turned to see Laurel who stared in amusement at the doctor. "You skip breakfast this morning?"

"Well since I got the new job, I've been forced on this whole no food diet. So when the angels smile down on me, and send a few scraps my way, I don't tempt the fates." Ethan replied before glancing down to the woman's casted arm. "Broken?"

"Sprang." Laurel said with a shake of her head. "I've gotten a new sparring partner and she doesn't take it easy on me." she smiled back up to the man. "Not that I would want her to."

"Of course not." Ethan replied grabbing his bottle and drinking the last remnants of his beer. He glanced over to her cast. "Those are rich people bandages-" Laurel glanced over to him with a quirked brow. "You went to General, didn't you?"

"Well it was closer and I figure I shouldn't wait to get it treated, right doctor?" Laurel asked and Ethan simply nodded. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you're a little bit jealous."

"Ethan Mills doesn't get jealous Ms. Lance." Ethan replied standing to his feet, a move that seemed to bring them noticeably closer. Laurel's eyes looked up to the man, who now stared down to her in a way neither expected in this moment. Suddenly the playfulness was gone, and there was something else in the air between them. Laurel opened her mouth to speak, but a sudden beeping interrupted her. Disappointment washed over Ethan's face as he reached inside his breast pocket to retrieve his pager. "I'm sorry I-" he glanced down to the pager and sighed. "I have to go." he looked back up to Laurel.

"No rest for heroes, I guess." Laurel replied and Ethan chuckled.

"Hard to think of myself as a hero when I actually know heroes and I ain't it." Ethan said before glancing over to John who met his eyes. The doctor simply held up his pager, and John nodded in understanding before giving the man a wave goodbye. "Well it has been fun Ms. Lance, but I'm afraid I must kick the shit."

"You should write poetry?"

"Whose to say I already haven't?" Ethan said and the woman laughed as the man began backing away. "See later Laur." the man turned and headed out.

"Laur?!" Laurel called and the man turned with a big smile. "I don't think so."

"It'll grow on you. Just like I did." the doctor replied before turning and leaving. Laurel stood there watching the man until he was gone. She suddenly felt eyes on her, and turned to see Felicity staring at her with a very annoying smile.

"What?"

"Don't what me, you were just checking out our annoying doctor friend who is unfortunately also hot." Felicity replied and Laurel let out a laugh. "So..."

"So what?" Laurel asked trying to evade this line of questions. "Ethan is a friend."

"Please, a blind man could see the flirting that was happening just now." Felicity replied taking the seat beside the woman. "You know he's an ass, but he's a good person." Laurel rolled her eyes as she glanced around the party. "You know what I mean. He's family." Laurel turned back to the woman who she now noticed was holding a bouquet of flowers. "No one gets that title without having a good heart. So if you like him, you should I don't know, make a move."

"Nice flowers." Laurel commented hoping to change the subject.

"Thank you, I sort of...caught them." Felicity said as she smiled down to the bouquet. "It was a team effort really." she glanced over to Laurel. "Katie played defense while I went in for the kill. There was no way I was leaving without these flowers."

"So if catching that is a sign that you're next to get married, tell me which suitor are you hoping takes the plunge?"

"You made suitor plural, which would mean there was more than one and there isn't. There's Ray." Felicity replied with a smile as she looked down to the flowers. "I like Ray. He makes me happy."

"But he isn't Bruce." Laurel said and Felicity sent to glare toward the woman.

"A lot of people aren't Bruce. Hell Bruce isn't Bruce half the time." Felicity replied with a shake of her head as she spun around to look out to the crowd. Her eyes landed on Katie and Oliver who stood huddled together looking annoyingly in love. "I like Ray."

"But-"

"But I love Bruce." Felicity said with a sigh as she turned back to Laurel. "How do you stop loving a jerk."

"You don't." Laurel replied giving the woman a nudge with her elbow. "You like Ray or whoever you want until the like turns to love. Then you love them. That's how it works."

In the snap of a finger, the world could suddenly disappear around Oliver and Katie and neither would even noticed it. Here they were in a room filled with people, and music, and they couldn't even hear any of it as they stood wrapped in each others arms.

"You two are sickening." said the familiar voice of Thea Queen, before tossing a grape between the couple to break them out of their trance. Oliver and Katie turned to the woman in annoyance.

"Hi Thea, it's good to see you too." Oliver said, the annoyance clear in his voice. "Did you need something?"

"Yes." Thea replied before turning to Katie. "We need to talk."

"Is this about me knocking you on your ass because I've already forgotten it."

"Wait what?" Oliver asked, only now hearing about this. "When did this happen?"

"It doesn't matter, and no that's not what this is about." Thea replied before glancing over to Oliver. "I'm stealing her." the young woman suddenly grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her across the room, out to a hall that was quieter.

"Ok, Thea, what is this about?" Katie asked pulling from the woman's grasp. "If you're mad about Oliver bringing Malcolm home, it's him you should be yelling at right now."

"This isn't about Oliver or Malcolm, this is about you and this reporter woman." Thea said and Katie was confused for a moment, before finally realizing who she was talking about.

"Lois Lane." Katie said and Thea just gave a nod. "What has she done this time?" Thea took out her phone, before passing it to Katie whose eyes widened at the article.

"Jacob Robins, America's Hero, Starling's biggest Villain." Katie said reading the headline. "She's mentioning connections with criminals and ARGUS, and-" the woman let out a dry chuckle. "Says I may know more than what I'm letting on." Katie looked back to Thea before handing the woman her phone. The woman closed her eyes, letting out a long heavy breath in an effort to calm herself down.

"How bad is this?"

"It's a bunch of accusations." Katie replied looking back to the woman. "But accusations gain attention, and attention is not something I want right now. Especially not when it comes to my father."

"What are you going to do?" Thea asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Try to play the dumb rich kid role like my life depended on it." Katie replied before looking back into the reception. "Thanks for the heads up Thea." the woman turned back to the Thea with a smile. "I know we've been at odds lately."

"Apparently that's how sisters are." Thea replied before walking back toward the party. "Oh, and I'm still waiting on that sparring session so I can show you why that was a lucky kick."

"I just think it would be pointless, because all my kicks are lucky." Katie called after the woman, who simply flipped her off and Katie couldn't help but laugh. When Katie walked back to the rest of the party, she stopped for a moment. She glanced over to where John and Lyla stood, their arms wrapped around each other, their love practically radiating off of them. Katie did truly envy them. She envied their courage to not let the crap that got thrown at them, stop then from getting to this moment. Katie still isn't sure that's something she could do. She just feels as if giving into the happy moment is the equivalent of letting her guard down, and that's something she can't really afford to do. It's something she's been trained not to do. The sick and twisted lessons of her past are so ingrained inside of her that even after all of this time, she can't let them go.

"No offense, to John and Lyla, I love them to death, but our wedding is so gonna kick their wedding's ass." a voice spoke from behind Katie and the woman couldn't help but chuckle as she turned to see Felicity.

"Our wedding?" Katie asked.

"Well you know what I mean. It's ours in the sense that I will be as much apart of it as you and Oliver are." Felicity replied looping her arm with Katie as she smiled over to the couple as well. "I'm so happy for them. They deserve this."

"Yeah, they do." Katie said with a slight smile. Felicity looked over to the woman, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What?" Felicity asked and Katie turned to the woman with a quirked brow. "There's something up with you, what is it?" Katie simply shook her head before turning back to John and Lyla. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"What if I can't have that?"Katie asked. It wasn't the first time she asked herself the question, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. "What if I'm not wired to have that?"

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked, before raising the woman's hand. "Do you see this?" Katie glanced down to the engagement ring on her finger. "You're going to have that moment. This sort of predicts that." With her eyes on her ring, Katie tried really hard to believe the words, but for the life of her, she just couldn't. She knew the truth, knew that nothing was definite until they were both standing at that altar. Felicity's phone suddenly beeped and the woman reached inside of her purse. Mere seconds later, Katie's phone beeped as well and she pulled her phone from her purse. There was some sort of notification, and the moment she opened it her eyes went wide. "Oh my god." Felicity looked up to Katie's eyes before the pair looked over to Oliver who too now held his phone in his hand.

"We should go." Katie said and Felicity simply nodded before splitting off into the crowd.

It was strange how one moment they all forgot who they really were. How they got caught up in the party, caught up in the normalcy of celebrating the union of friends, and in the blink of an eye reality crept back in and now just hours later, they were back in the lair watching a news report that no one expected. Someone was out killing people, and their weapon of choice was an arrow. The evidence was too obvious to ignore and so only one suspect made sense. The Arrow. There was a press conference reporting the incidents, Captain Lance at the forefront trying to answer questions as best he could. Beside him stood Laurel, and the Mayor.

" _There were eight victims total, all shot with arrows." Lance said as he glanced out into the sea of reporters. "However, one escaped and has given us a statement. Which remains uncorroborated, so the district attorney's office is going to continue to investigate before filing charges."_

" _So which one is it?!" one of the reporters called. "Is the Arrow being implicated here or not?"_

" _We're not sure of anything yet." Laurel chose to answer for him. The Mayor stepped in front of the microphone with a nod._

" _We have a statement from Mr. Palmer." the mayor said, and soon Ray appeared in front of the cameras._

"What the hell does Ray have to do with this?" Katie muttered, as none of them are able to take their eyes from the monitor.

" _While it's hard to ignore all the good the Arrow has done for the city, it is equally hard to ignore the evidence of his apparent guilt." Ray spoke. "In any case, the Arrow needs to be apprehended, and at least brought to trial, not justice."_

"I didn't know he was going to do that." Felicity said completely stunned by the man's words.

" _And I am devoting all of my substantial resources towards making certain the Arrow is apprehended." Ray said, which only seemed to encourage more questions from the reporters._

Katie took a deep breath before walking around the monitors away from the others. Roy suggested Oliver go to Lance to plead his case, but after Sara's death Oliver knew Lance wouldn't hear him. Lyla suggested just finding the one really behind this and bring them in, but that was impossible.

"That won't work." Katie said and they glanced over to her. "We know whose doing this." she glanced over to Oliver who sighed.

"So, this is how Ra's handles rejection huh?"

"No I think the point is that he doesn't." Oliver replied before looking to Roy "Hit the streets. Whoever's doing this is targeting criminals. We need to know who they're going to hit next." Roy simply nodded before turning to get suited up. Oliver then turned to Felicity. "We need all the information that the police have from the crime scene. Whoever is under that hood has to leave a trail, something to follow."

"On it." the blonde answered before heading to her computer and dropping to her seat.

"How can we help?" John asked as he and Lyla stepped forward.

"Go to Starling City airport." Oliver answered and John nodded.

"Ok, to do what?"

"It's called a honeymoon." Oliver replied and John scoffed.

"Fiji can wait." John countered not even wanting to leave when things were this crazy.

"No. Fiji can't wait. All right?" Oliver said seriously. "This is still your day, and I'm not going to let Ra's al Ghul ruin that."

"Oliver... " John started still trying to protest, but it would seem his best man wasn't budging.

"You followed me into the lion's den once already. This time, choose your family." Oliver said glancing over to Lyla with a smile before turning back to John. "Go, live. We got this." John still hesitated for a moment, before turning to Lyla and knew deep down Oliver was right. And so even though a part of him didn't want to leave his team when they could possibly use him, he turned to Oliver and gave a nod.

"Alright, fine, but if you need us-"

"We won't hesitate to call." Olive replied and John gave a skeptical look. "Well we will hesitate, but if it gets bad we'll call you."

"It's already bad." John countered with a shake of his head as he gave the man a slight clap on the man's should before turning to Lyla. She simply gave him a smile that he couldn't help return. "Alright." he took his wife's hand and the pair were off on their honeymoon.

Oliver stood there for a moment before turning, only to find that Katie was no where in sight.

"Where-" he glanced around the basement,suddenly nervous. This was not a moment he didn't want to know where she was or where her head was. He glanced over to the back door, and quickly rushed over hoping she didn't get far. The moment he opened the door, a relieved sigh escaped his lips because there she was, pacing back and forth. She glanced over to him and could see everything he was feeling.

"You thought I left?" she asked not breaking her stride.

"It's sort of your M.O." Oliver replied walking over to stand in front of her to stop her pace. "Disappear into the night to try to fix the problem."

"Well that probably still will happen when I actually figure out how to actually solve this shit-tastic turn of events." Katie said as Oliver brought his arms around her. "This isn't it. There will be more, and it'll probably get worse before it's better if we don't stop him."

"I know." Oliver replied before placing a kiss to the side of the woman's head. "But we'll find him." Katie let out a sigh, because she just didn't have the optimism Oliver had. "It's cold, you should come inside." Oliver said taking the woman's hand and pulling her toward the foundry.

"Wait. I can talk to him." Katie said and Oliver turned to her in confusion. "Lance. He knows my connection to the Arrow, maybe I can plead your case."

"Or put yourself in an impossible situation. If Lance thinks you know where the Arrow is and you don't tell him, he can arrest you for being an accessory."

"He wouldn't do that. Because doing that reveals my secret and he wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't."

"But you can't be sure. Right now our main focus should be finding whoever is shooting these arrows." Oliver said. "We need to place as much distance between us and these crimes as possible."

"How long do you think that's gonna last. Lance is smart, and with the pressure from the mayor and press for answers, he's going to start looking and I'm going to be at the top of his list of people to question."

"Then you steer clear, keep a low profile. We can stick around the club-"

"I'm not hiding Oliver." Katie said firmly. "I really believe I can do this, you just have to have faith that I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you completely, there's just risks and right now I don't need losing you to be a possibility. I won't let it be a possibility." Oliver replied just as firmly, and Katie placed a hand on his cheek.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." Oliver brought an arm around, pulling her close to him. "Lance may be angry with me for keeping Sara's death a secret, but he wouldn't out me as a vigilante."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because whether either of us like it, we have become what some would call close." Katie replied with a shake of his head. "I care about the old man, and if my instincts are right I would bet my life that he cares for me too." Oliver turned away, the doubt written all over his face. When he looked back down to the woman's eyes he let out a sigh and she thinks the impossible happened.

"Did I just win this?" she asked and Oliver groaned with a shake of his head. "Like did I really finally wear you down, and now you're going to actually let me out of your little overprotective bubble."

"Over protective bubble?" Oliver muttered with a shake of his head. "If you're going then I'm coming with you." with that the man turned and headed back inside. Katie let out a groan, before turning and following after him.

"It's a police station." Katie said once inside and the man stopped and turned to her. "It's not Nanda Parbat, or even ARGUS. Right now you need to be here in case Felicity or Roy has any news."

"If this is the league and you're alone-"

"Right now I'm not their target. They're not trying to hurt me, they want to hurt you."

"Well hurting you does hurt me." Oliver replied taking a step toward. "Actually, hurting you could kill me, so tell me why I should be alright with letting you go out alone?"

"Because I am the only person you know who could handle an attack from league." Katie countered firmly, but the man didn't reply and she let out a sigh. "Oliver right now Lance needs another voice in his ear. A voice who actually knows the truth and he'll actually believe."

"Laurel is that voice." Oliver replied. "The truth is that Lance will not believe anything he can't see for himself. We need to focus on bringing in whoever Ra's has doing this, then the Arrow's name will be cleared." Katie turned away, before turning to the man and giving him a nod.

"Alright." Katie said before glancing around. "I need to change. I believe I have clothes here." she turned back to Oliver. "I'll be right back." the man watched as she walked over to the closet before disappearing into the bathroom.

"That was too easy." a voice spoke suddenly, and Oliver turned to Felicity who somehow mimicked his thoughts. "Not that I was listening or anything." Oliver walked over to stand beside the woman.

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet, but I'll let you know." Felicity replied. "So you want to tell me why you're so against Katie going out there."

"Like I said-"

"Oliver, this is the first team mission Katie has been apart of since she's come back from Nanda Parbat." Felicity said glancing over to the man. "And you just told her she couldn't help."

"I didn't say that. She's here, she can help you-"

"Help me do what?" Felicity asked in confusion. "I'm the computer girl. I sit behind the monitors and I try to make sure you guys come back alive." Felicity nudged her head toward the bathroom. "That woman doesn't sit and do anything."

"So you think I should let her go?" Oliver asked and Felicity let out a snort before turning back to her computer. "I didn't actually stop her from leaving, did I?"

"It's cute that you actually thought you did though." Felicity replied when the bathroom suddenly, and out came Katie who was now changed out of her bridesmaid dress. She glanced over to Oliver before hanging the dress in the closet.

"I think I need coffee!" Katie called over to him. "I'm going to go upstairs and-"

"To the police station, and then come right back." Oliver said and Katie stopped and looked at him. "I forgot you only listen to me when you think I'm right." Katie smiled before walking over and placing her hands on his chest, as his hands go to her waist. "No detours."

"Did I just win this one?" Oliver shook his head before dropping his lips to hers.

"I love you, Mrs. Queen."

"You know I was kind of thinking of keeping my last name." Katie said and Oliver lifted his head to meet her eyes, and Katie wanted to laugh. "That was a joke." she laughed before giving the man a final peck to his lips before pulling away to grab her jacket. "I have my phone, so if you guys get any news then call me please." she glanced over to Oliver who seemed hesitant to let her leave. "I shouldn't be gone long, so stop with the worry lines." she gave him a wink before heading out the back.

The moment Katie stepped inside of the precinct, she stopped. The place seemed crazier than usual, and she figured that Starling's hero becoming a murderer was the blame. She glanced over to a familiar desk of David Parker, that even after all this time remained empty.

"Hey." a voice said pulling Katie's attention. She turned to see Laurel, who looked exhausted. "What's going on? Have you guys found any leads of who's really behind this."

"Not yet, I just stopped by to talk to your dad." Katie replied glancing back into the craziness.

"I'm not sure how much good it will do." Laurel replied and Katie turned back to her with a quirked brow. "My dad is a cop first and right now all evidence is pointing to the Arrow."

"Evidence can lie, and I'm sure your dad knows that too." Katie replied before turning and spotting the man who was heading for his office. "It can't hurt to give it a try."

"I guess not." Laurel replied looking down to her phone. "I have to be heading back to the court house, but give me a call if you guys find anything."

"Of course." Katie said before the woman was off. Katie took a deep breath before continuing her trek toward the Captain's office. When she reached his open door, she spotted him at his desk, his back to her as he talked on the phone.

"Well keep looking, he's bound to pop up somewhere." he said, before turning to hang up the phone, only then seeing the woman at his door. The moment he sees her, he let out a long sigh.

"Hi." she said with a small wave before stepping inside. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"

"Actually you're at the top of my list of people to see." Lance said standing to his feet. "You want to close the door?" Katie looked confused, but complied. Once she shut the door, she walked over and they both took their seats. "I assume since you have eyes and ears, you know the shit storm I'm dealing with."

"I do, which is why I'm here. Look this whole thing is a frame up, this isn't him." Katie said. "I know at the moment what the evidence says, but he doesn't do murder."

"I have a morgue filled with bodies with arrow holes. I have eye witnesses that say they spotted the man with the hood shooting those arrows." Lance replied with a shake of his head. "What I don't have is any evidence telling me that he isn't the one behind this."

"You have me, right now, telling you that with out a doubt this isn't him." Katie replied firmly. "Look, I know I broke our trust, but with everything your eyes and ears are telling you, please just follow your gut." Lance stares at the woman for a moment before turning away. Katie knew he was really thinking about this, really trying decide on if he could believe this or not.

"What I believe and what I don't believe doesn't matter. It can't matter." he turned back to Katie. "All I have is the law, and that law says that the truth comes from the evidence. Right now all the evidence we have is not in the favor of your hooded friend. So if this is a lie, if he's being framed, then he better work fast and find the real culprits behind this and drop them in front of me." Katie simply nodded before standing to her feet and heading for the door. "If he can't do that, if more bodies start piling up in my city, then I'm going to be left with no choice." Katie turned back to the man. "You're the only connection I have to him. The only one in this entire building who knows where he is right now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if no new evidence comes up, then I'm going to need him to come in." Lance said standing to his feet and walking around his desk.

"Would you implicate me in the vigilantism in this city to get to him?" Katie asked with a quirked brow, not really wanting to believe it.

"I would do my job." Lance answered honestly and Katie looked at him in disbelief for a moment before turning away.

"You do what you have to do then Captain." Katie replied before turning and finally leaving. The moment Katie stepped out of that door, she just wanted to get out of there. But her plans were thwarted.

"Doctor!" a familiar voice called and Katie stopped with a roll of her eyes before turning to the familiar face of Lois Lane. "This is the last place I expected to see you."

"Well I was just on my way out if you don't-"

"What's your connection to the Arrow?" Lois asked out of the blue and Katie shook her head.

"Well I live in Starling, I assume he lives in Starling, that's the only connection I see." Katie replied with a shrug. "Why do you ask? Shouldn't you be trying to find a zombie? Oh and I read your story, expect to hear from my lawyers."

"That zombie is your father, and I thought finding him would actually be a priority for you." Lois countered. "And since there's no evidence, and the daughter of the victim is little help, I find that taking a step back helps, and so I decided to look into the big mystery of Starling's vigilante."

"And that somehow lead you to me?"

"It did actually. I've been looking into this guy and only a few people come up more than once. And there was only one person he traveled to a different city to save." Lois said with a shrug. "If you were me, what would you think?"

"I would think that I should get back home to Metropolis." Katie replied taking a very dangerous step closer toward the woman, who didn't flinch or back away. "You're really starting to annoy me and I really wouldn't want to have to call your boss." Katie turned and stalked away.

"Did you want his number?!" Lois called. "I think Perry would get a kick out of it! You calling him just means I'm doing my job." Katie stopped and turned back to the woman.

"Oh, I wouldn't be calling about you. I was actually just going to ask how far down in the basement he'd want to be with you when I bought your newspaper." Katie snipped before turning and finally leaving. Katie headed to her car as her phone rang and she quickly answered. "You found something Smoaks?"

"Roy just came back, and apparently there's going to be an unloading of narcotics tonight by the Los Alcones." Felicity replied.

"Oliver and Roy on their way?"

"Well Oliver is, he told Roy to stay back because it's too dangerous."

"Of course he did." Katie replied sliding into her car. "Text me the location." and just like that, she was off.

Katie pulled in a good distance from the factory, not wanting to be spotted. She quickly reached into the glove compartment and grabbed the comlink, placing it in her ear.

"Is he here?" Katie asked, when suddenly she heard the sound of gun fire. "Never mind I guess I got an answer." she made to get out, but was stopped.

"Wait!" Felicity shouted and Katie complied.

"Why am I waiting?"

"Because your suit is here. You can't go in there as Doctor Katherine Robins." Felicity replied. Katie sighed, because she knew she was right, she glanced around her car, before stepping out and going to her trunk hoping her ski mask was still there. When she saw it, she quickly grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Fine, I have a mask. Any thing else I need?"

"A weapon or two wouldn't hurt." Felicity replied and Katie let out a chuckle.

"I think I'll be good." Katie replied before stretching her neck a bit. With one final deep breath, Katie went running. She found a fire escape that lead to a window of the factory. She didn't hesitate to climb up. She tried peeking inside, but she could barely see anything, but more gun fire rang inside and so with a jerk of her elbow, Katie shattered the window before climbing inside. The moment her feet dropped onto floor she heard the commotion that was coming from the lower level of the factory. Katie rushed over to look down to see four hooded men fighting. Since three of them were attacking one of the men, Katie assumed that's who she was here to help. Katie lifted her feet to the metal railing, and just jumped. She landed on one of the hooded men, stomping him to the ground. Katie grabbed his discarded bow, picking it up and swinging it at the hooded man who suddenly came near her. Suddenly her back was pressed against someone she hoped was Oliver.

She was about to speak, but the man she knocked down, suddenly jumped to his feet and they were once again thrown into a fight. Katie shouldn't enjoy this as much as she does in this moment, but she can't help it. She can't help that every punch and every kick feels so familiar and so right that it's almost sad. Soon they were all on the ground, Katie and Oliver stand above them just trying to catch their breath.

"You can't kill them all, Oliver." they both hear, and looked up to see the familiar figure walking toward them. "Both of you will have to accept that. When one falls two more will arise."

"Maseo!" Oliver says taking a step toward the man. "You can't believe in this! Murdering all of these people just to prove a point!"

"No. To persuade you." Maseo replied. "My master sees something in you. Don't fight it. Embrace it!"

"You know me better than that." Oliver reminded the man he once called friend.

"Don't let your recalcitrance take any more lives." Maseo replied, before pulling something from his pocket.

"Shit!" Katie snapped before grabbing Oliver's arm and pulling him back. "Close your eyes." suddenly there was a metal clank, and then a flash of light before a mist filled the air. Oliver stood there for a moment before finally opening his eyes and finding Maseo and his hooded friends now gone. He turned because his own masked friend was gone as well.

Maseo knew they were being followed the moment they left the factory. He also knew there was only one person skilled enough to follow them so vigorously. And so he stopped, while the others continued, and just like he expected she soon appeared.

"Where are you going Nura?" he asked and Katie pulled the mask from her face. "What is happening will continue to happen until Oliver finally accepts his destiny."

"To be the next Ra's Al Ghul is not a destiny, it's a life sentence." Katie replied stepping closer to the man. "You know I still can't look at you and not remember everything you put me through without wanting to just beat the crap out of you, but then I hear about Oliver's friend Maseo. The man who helped make sure he survived and my perception of you changes, only a little."

"You can't beat him."

"We can. Because the demon isn't a demon, he's just a man whose been kept alive by some magical waters that just aren't working anymore." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Tell him if this is some sick, and twisted attempt at payback because I didn't fall in line, let him know it won't work." Maseo simply shook his head before turning and walking off. "I know it was you!" he stopped for a moment. "Thanks for giving me my ring back." he didn't even make a twitch of acknowledgment before he went running off. Katie placed a hand on the comlink in her ear before turning and heading back.

"Felicity, I'm back."

" _Good, because your future husband isn't happy right now."_

"In all honesty, did we expect him to be?" Katie replied before picking up the pace back to her car.

When Katie pulled up the foundry, she was a bit hesitant to actually go inside. She wasn't looking forward to the impending conversation that she knew was waiting for her on the other side of the door. But she would suck it up and go inside.

Once she stepped inside, she didn't expect the basement to be completely empty. With a quirked brow, she walked further inside, to look around.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"To the police station and then back." the familiar voice of Oliver Queen spoke, and Katie let out a sigh before turning to see him walking over. She planned to argue her decisions, to stay strong and stand behind everything she's done tonight, and yet when he walked over without a shirt, her words floated away into the universe. "Isn't that what you promised?" Katie looked up from his chest to his eyes. "I could've handled those guys myself, and you stepping in was just too dangerous, you do know that don't you?" Katie opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes trailed back to his chest and yet no coherent thoughts were forming. "Twinkie?"

"You know what-" Katie takes a step back, and strips off her jacket, and then pulls her shirt over her head, letting them both drop to the floor before looking back to Oliver. "You try having a semblance of an intellectual conversation with me right now." She watches as Oliver's eyes are on hers for a moment, before suddenly glossing down to the black lacy bra she was wearing.

"Is that new?" Oliver asked suddenly looking back up to Katie's eyes and she could see a familiar glimmer. "I don't think you've worn that before." Katie glanced down to the bra and sighed before looking back up to Oliver who suddenly cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, tonight-"

"Tonight, you went into a very unpredictable situation, with an unpredictable group of people." Katie replied looking back up to the man. "And in my opinion that was dangerous. You needed back up-"

"I didn't-"

"It was the league, Oliver. You had no idea the extent of how many people were involved and what that could mean for you." Katie replied taking a step forward, closing the short distance between them. "You needed back up and since you didn't want that to be Roy, then it was going to be me." Oliver let out a heavy sigh through his nose as he lifted his eyes away from hers.

"Sometimes I would just like for you to listen to me, even if you think it's a stupid idea." Oliver replied and Katie looked at him as if he were crazy. When he looked back down to her face, he chuckled as his hands slid around her waist. "But then you wouldn't be you."

"We can't keep trying to stay one step ahead of him because we won't be able to." Katie said and Oliver placed a kiss on top of her head. Katie slid her finger along Oliver's chest, her fingers moving across his scars. "He's not gonna let us go."

"Well then we are going to have to break free." Oliver replied firmly. Katie lifted her eyes to his. "We will." Oliver leaned in to meet the woman's lips, when she suddenly backed away.

"Take off your pants, future husband." she ordered pulling out of his grasp, before walking around and heading for the bed in the far corner of the lair. Oliver turned, following her with his eyes, watching as she slid out of her own pants. Oliver's feet were moving before he even knew it.

Early the next morning, it was Katie who awakened first, or at least she thought she was awake. She heard a noise, and glanced over to Oliver who hadn't even stirred. That's how she knew this was a dream, because the man lying beside her heard everything. Katie pulled out of his grasp, snagging one of his shirts before slipping it on and going out to find the source of the noise. When she walked out a smile came to her face at the sight of her mother who seemed to just marvel at the lair around her.

"When you were about fourteen, on a whim I asked you if you had feelings for Oliver." Grace spoke with a chuckle as she glanced over to the Guardian's suit. "You rant and raved about how you two were only friends, and how you were barely that. But I knew different. I saw the way you took to him when you first met, how he always sat a bit closer to you then friends would." she turned back to Katie with a smile. "Never in a million years would I have ever imagined-" she glanced around once more. "This. This is truly amazing."

"Well your brother is trying to destroy this." Katie says and Grace sighs with a shake of her head. "And I don't know how to fix it."

"Some roads must be traveled to get to the destination we want." Grace muttered as she walked over to her daughter. "This is only going to get worse before it gets better. Just don't let it defeat you." Grace placed a hand on Katie's cheek, and a tear fell from Katie's eyes because this felt so real and she so desperately wanted it to be real. "You're stronger than you know." Grace leaned in a bit with a soft smile. "You're stronger than any of them know."

"How do I end this?" Katie asked and Grace turned and walked back over to look at the Guardian's suit in the display case.

"Ra's Al Ghul has to die." Grace spoke, the words coming out clearly somber for her.

"That's easier said than done." Katie muttered.

"It really isn't." Grace replied turning back to her daughter. "You should really talk to your father."

"Twinkie-"

Katie turned to see a tired eyes Oliver walking over to her in just a pair of boxers. When she turned back around her mother was gone. Confusion washed over her, as she turned back to Oliver.

"Are you a part of the dream?"

"Dream?" Oliver said pulling the woman closer to him. "Twinkie, this isn't a dream. Are you alright?"

"I'm-" she looked over her shoulder still expecting to see her mother there, but she isn't. She couldn't be. There was a sudden ringing, and they both glanced around for the source. Katie followed the ringing from her jacket that was still on the floor. She rummaged through the pockets until she found her phone and quickly answered. "Hello?"

Oliver watched the confusion move across her face as she listened to whomever was on the other end of the phone.

"Absolutely." Katie replied before ending the call and looking over to Oliver. "That was Ray's assistant. He wants to meet with me as soon as possible."

"Did she say what it was about?"

"No, but it has to be about the New Starling Initiative." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I need to shower and change." she took a step forward but stopped and let out a groan. "I have no more clothes here, I'm going to have to stop at the loft."

"I'll drive you." Oliver said and Katie nodded as the two went off to get changed.

A car ride to their loft, and then a long conversation later about Oliver letting her go alone, and Katie was standing in the office Ray Palmer, waiting for him to arrive. She stood by the large window, staring out to the city. She heard the door, squeak open and she turned to see Felicity walk in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked and Katie quirked a brow in confusion.

"I got a call from Ray's assistant, he told me to stop here as soon as possible." Katie replied walking over to the woman. "I thought you would've known about it."

"I thought I would've too." Felicity said just as the door opened and then appeared Ray. "Hey, I stopped by to let you know I had no idea the sheer number of crazies that were in this city until you set up that 1-800 line for Arrow tips." Ray didn't say anything before walking over to his computer. "What's going on?" Still no word, and Felicity and Katie shared a look before Katie took a step forward.

"Ray, what's going on?" Katie asked and the man looked up meeting her eyes.

"Oliver Queen is the Arrow." Ray said simply and Felicity's eyes widen, as the expression on Katie's face remained blank.

"What?" Felicity asked and Ray let out an annoyed sigh before turning to the woman.

"I have a 140 IQ and three PhDs , it's pretty hard to insult my intelligence, but I think you just did." Ray said before turning to Katie who still had yet to say anything.

"Is that why you called me here?" Katie asked and Ray stood up straight, before walking around his desk. "If so I'm just gonna." she nudged her head toward the door before turning.

"You're not going to say anything, Oliver is a murderer!" Ray called and Katie suddenly stopped walking. He turned to Felicity and shook his head. "It all makes sense now. I mean, your, uh, sudden disappearances, your apprehension with helping me on the mission; you've been working with the Arrow this whole time."

"How did you find out?" Felicity asked.

"High spectrum portable radio-graph, colloquially known as the X-Ray machine. Plus, your facial recognition software." Ray recounted before meeting the woman's eyes. "Nice code, by the way."

"You got the suit working." Felicity commented and the man just gave a nod before he turned back to Katie who still stood with her back toward him.

"Last night I saw your boyfriend standing over eight of his victims."

"Fiance." Katie said.

"What?"

"My fiance." Katie replied turning back to him. "And he was there because he was trying to find the truth of who really was behind this."

"So you really are working with him?" Ray said in slight disbelief before turning to Felicity. "Both of you are."

"Ray, look Oliver is not a murderer." Felicity moved to stand in front of the man, hoping he could just see the truth in her eyes. "He's trying to catch an impersonator, the one who's really doing this." she placed a hand on his arm. "Please, you have to trust me. Oliver's not a killer." Ray looked at her for a moment before glancing up to Katie.

"This isn't the first time you know. Before you came back I believe. He's played the judge, jury and executioner." Ray replied with a shake of his head.

"Ray, right now, today, and for a long time since, Oliver has not killed anyone." Katie said taking a step forward. "I get how it looks, how the evidence looks, but I'm right here telling you that it's all a lie. A carefully planned, carefully orchestrated lie."

"If it's a lie, then it's too damn good." Ray said with a shake of his head. "Right now the evidence is too staggering to just ignore."

"Do you trust me, Ray?" Katie asked. "I mean we've signed this huge deal that's going to benefit the city, but for some reason you saw something in me, in my company that drew you in." Katie shook her head. "Do I or Felicity look like the type of people who consort with murderers?" Ray glanced over to Felicity who waited for him to answer.

"No, but whatever this started out as with Oliver, it's changed, and I just don't think either of you see that." Katie let out a sigh before glancing over to Felicity.

"What are you going to do now?" Felicity asked turning to the man.

"I'm going to honor the promise I made to this city and help them bring the Arrow to justice." Ray replied and Katie looked at him for a moment before turning and leaving his office.

"Ray, please just trust me and-"

"I did trust you Felicity." Ray said looking at the woman he feels he doesn't even know at at all. "And I thought that you were someone who could be a true partner; that you were someone that I could rely on in the mission, and in my life."

"I wanted that too, I still do." Felicity said but the man just shook his head before grabbing his brief case from his desk and heading for the door. "Ray!" he didn't stop or turn, before leaving Felicity there alone as tears filled her eyes.

The moment Katie stepped inside of her car, she closed her eyes dropping her head back against her seat.

"This can't be happening." she muttered. She couldn't believe how deep they were getting and now Oliver's name was connected to the Arrow once again. Suddenly the passenger door swung open and Katie turned to see the face of a man she didn't have the patience or the time for. "Just, why Martin?"

"He sent me for you." Martin replied as he closed the door.

"Tell him that he can go fuck himself." Katie replied. "Now get out of my car."

"He knows what Ra's is doing to Oliver." Martin says and Katie shakes her head. "He just wants to talk to you." Katie turns back to the man.

"Tell him it's too late for talking." Katie countered. "Now, get out of my car."

"I can't do that." Martin replies reaching up and putting on his seat belt. "This meeting wasn't optional."

"What are-" suddenly the engine started and Katie turned because she definitely wasn't the person who turned it on. "What's happening?" The car began moving, and Katie turned to Martin who didn't seem fazed at all.

"You know when that car salesman said this car was made for you." Martin replied turning to the woman. "He really wasn't kidding." Katie turned from him to her car that was now driving itself.

They drove for a while, leaving the tall buildings of the business district and now surrounding themselves by trees. Soon the car stopped and Katie glanced out of the window, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Of course he would want to meet me here." she muttered when she heard the audible sound of the doors unlocking. She looked over to Martin who already was stepping out of the car. She didn't move, and so the man bent down to face her.

"He's very stubborn, so just talk to him so we can all go home." Martin suggested and Katie shook her head before finally stepping out of the car. She looked around at the familiar park that she hadn't visited in what seemed like forever. When she found the trail, she walked along until she spotted the man sitting on the bench, looking out to the pond.

"You know the last time we were here together was the weekend after you came home from graduation." Jacob said with a smile as he tossed pieces of bread out to the ducks. "I remember telling you that you were finally going to get rid of the death trap of a car of yours and I was going to get you another."

"Hey, Jacob, long time no see." Katie said with obvious sarcasm. "So, how's death treating you?"

"Look, I know things are a little crazy right now, and I know what Ra's is doing, trying to push Oliver in a corner." the man turned to his daughter. "I know about the offer and-"

"How do you know about the offer?" Katie asked and Jacob was silent and Katie simply gave a nod. "So you're still spying on me?"

"I don't know what else to do, since you're refusing to talk to me."

"Well you refused to talk to me for six years, so how about you just do what I did and get over it." Katie replied before turning to leave.

"Why don't you just ask me already!" Jacob called and Katie stopped. "Just ask me why, and how and let me finally tell you the reasons." Katie turned back to the man, walking over to stand in front of him.

"The man I am going to marry is about to be implicated for murders he didn't commit. My uncle is the man who really is behind all of this, because he wants my fiance to take his place at the head of an organization whose purpose is to kill people." Katie shook her head. "I don't care why you did what you did Jacob. I don't need to know your reasons, because in the end they change nothing. In a moment that I can only describe as extreme desperation, I asked for your help and you said no-"

"You were asking for the impossible, Sunshine." Jacob replied turning away from the woman. "You know I expected this. It's why I waited so long. I didn't want to see that look in your eyes." he turned back to her and sighed. "That look right there."

"This look was inevitable, Jacob." she said and every time she said his name was like a kick to the gut. "Doesn't matter how long you waited." she stalked away from him and the man just couldn't let this happen.

"What would your mother want?!" he called knowing it was a very hypocritical thing to ask, especially after everything he's done. He turned and noticed that the question did however stop her from leaving.

"I had a dream about her, or at least I thought it was a dream." Katie spoke, still not turning to the man. "She told me that Ra's needed to die, and when I asked her how, she said I needed to talk to you." Katie shook her head before looking back to the man. "But it was just a dream. Look I'm leaving-"

"I knew this was going to happen." Jacob said standing to his feet and walking over to her. "Sweetheart, your mother, she was...she was extraordinary." a smile came to the man's lips. "She had these-" Katie's phone suddenly rang and she pulled it out to see Oliver's name and just like that nothing else mattered.

"I have to go." she muttered before turning and heading back to her car. Jacob stood on the sidewalk, watching as his daughter speed away.

"So, good talk?" Martin asked appearing at the man's side.

"Well she still hates me, but at least she didn't shoot me this time." Jacob replied with a sigh. Martin noticed the seriousness in the man's eyes and knew there was something else on his mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Jacob replied turning to Martin. "Keep eyes on her."

"Absolutely sir." Martin replied as Jacob walked to his car.

"Any word from Mr. and Mrs. Diggle?" Jacob asked as he stopped and turned back to the man.

"Waller continues to say that everything is under control."

"Well she better hope it does, because if anything happens to those two, I have no doubt there will be hell to pay for her and her little suicide squad."

When Katie arrived at the club, she pulled in the alley, where she didn't expect to see a certain annoying someone. The moment she stepped out of her car, he waved.

"Why are you here Richard?" Katie asked walking past the man who only followed her.

"Well diving into the mind of your dead mom was getting all sorts of crazy, so I turned on the television to see that you and your friends are in a whole world of shit right now." Richard said. "I figured I could help." Katie stopped and turned to the man.

"I don't want your help. Your kind of help only makes things worse." Katie said with a shake of her head before continuing to the door.

"You can't just leave the past in the past, can you?" Richard asked and Katie froze, because for some reason that question really ticked her off. "You wanted to get home, and now here you are. Why can't you let all of that shit go?"

"Why can't I let go of Ra's Al Ghul trying to make my life a living hell and you swooping in to save the day only to make it worse?" Katie asked turning to face the man. "You know it probably has something to do with that fact that Ra's Al Ghul is still making my life a living hell, and you're still that annoying jackass who thinks he can do anything. Richard go home, wherever that may be, and just leave me alone." And with that Katie finally walked inside the club stopping for a moment and letting out a heavy breath.

"That wasn't nice, young lady." a voice spoke and Katie lifted her head to see her mother sitting on a stool at the bar. "That young man wanted to help you and you just threw it back in his face."

"It's happening again, isn't it?" she muttered figuring that this craziness with Ra's and this fiasco with the Arrow was bringing back the hallucinations. She just shook her head and turned away. "Well there's no time for me to go crazy today."

Katie rushed down the basement, which seemed to be just as hostile as everywhere else.

"Look, he's probably on his way to the precinct right now." Felicity said with tears, as she stood in front of Oliver. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Katie spoke as she continued down the stairs and they turned to her. "The images no matter how good they are isn't enough to get Oliver hauled away to jail." she glanced over to the man as she walked over. "But Ray is also very adamant that he brings you to justice, so he's not going to quit. We're going to have to prove to Ray that this really is a setup."

"And how do we do that?" Roy asked and Katie sighed as she looked over to Oliver.

"You're going to talk to him. Do that whole thing with your eyes bit, I don't know, but let him see the honesty in your eyes." Katie said.

"And if that doesn't work?" Oliver asked and Katie shook her head.

"If that doesn't work we think of something else." Katie replied before walking over to Felicity who was still trying to keep it together.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've told you guys, but I really did think the suit was just a hobby for him. Something for him to work on. I didn't think he'd get it up and running and I definitely didn't expect the first person he'd try to use it on would be Oliver." Felicity said and Katie placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Right now, Ray Palmer and his super suit aren't our biggest problem. Ra's and his league of merry men are still trying to turn all of Starling against the Arrow. There's going to be another attack somewhere, another opportunity for them. Just see what you can find." Felicity simply nodded before sitting down at her computer. Katie looked over to Roy simply nodded.

"Ear to the street, way ahead of you." Roy said before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

Katie turned to Oliver who seemed to be watching her closely. He grabbed her arm and pulled her across the lair.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm like stepping on your toes. I know you're still in charge and all-"

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked interrupting the woman. Katie let out a sigh before turning away. "Twinkie, what's going on?"

"It's nothing. Martin just popped into my car when I was leaving Palmer Tech, said my father wanted to have a little chat." Katie said turning to the man. "I refused, but it would seem a refusal just isn't an option. Look it doesn't matter, Jacob Robins isn't a problem right now. Ray could be, and you need to talk to him."

"Maybe I should call Bruce to have a little talk with him." Oliver muttered and Katie lightly slapped his shoulder. "It was just a joke."

"I know, but if Bruce finds out about Ray and his flying metal suit, then Ray Palmer may be in a whole world of trouble." Katie says with a shake of her head before glancing over to Felicity. "He wanted her to have a nice normal life without the craziness of a hero. He's not gonna like this at all." Katie ran a hand across her forehead, as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a headache, but I'm fine." she said turning back to the man. "We're now trying to prove Oliver Queen's innocence, so that means that's where our focus goes." she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine."

"Twinkie, when you stop being fine, I need you to tell me, ok?" Oliver said and Katie looked at him for a moment and simply gave a nod.

"Of course." she replied as he brought his lips to hers. "Now go." Oliver simply gave nod before grabbing his jacket and leaving. Katie stood there for a moment, unsure what she should be doing. Everyone had their parts in all of this, and yet she had no idea what she should be doing. That's what she hated in this moment, the lack of control with this situation. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before taking out her cell phone and dialing a number she didn't even think she would ever call. When she brought the phone to her ear, she actually hoped no one answer.

" _Hello_?" the voice answered.

Katie sighed, because her hopes were tarnished. She glanced over to Felicity before turning and taking a couple steps away.

"Hey, it's your favorite patient." Katie joked nervously.

" _You know I'd have to actually see you, for you to be my patient."_ Dr. Nick Adams greeted dryly. _"I'm actually surprised to be getting this call. After David-"_

"That's not why I called." Katie said interrupting the man. "Look that group you sent me to, it kind of helped. Talking to people and just letting some of the stuff I hold onto out, I don't know lifted a weight I guess."

 _"You want the location of another meeting_."

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." Katie said. "And the sooner the better."

" _Are you alright?"_

"Fine, just the day, hell the past couple of days have been getting to me, and I just need to get out of it for a while." Katie replied. The line went silent, and Katie wasn't sure if the man was still there until the the man once again spoke.

" _You got a pen."_

Felicity Smoak was determined to fix a problem she felt she only made worse. She was searching all incoming and outgoing calls that could possibly lead to another league. The woman nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. She was so focused that she forgot that there was anyone else around.

"Hey, Smoak, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I needed to head out for a little while." Katie said.

"Ok, where are you off to?" Felicity asked and Katie placed a small piece of paper on the desk beside her. "What is this?"

"It's nothing dangerous, I just need to go there." Katie said and Felicity looked up in confusion. "I know I'm being vague, but the truth is you can search the address when I leave. I'm just not-" Katie shook her head. She glanced down to her watch. "I'm already late, but if Oliver beats me back here, let him know that I'm at this address, and that I'm safe. But in the event that my word isn't enough for him, tell him he's free to stop by." Felicity was sure she was not going to get anymore information from the woman, and so she gave a nod. "Thanks, Smoaks." with that the doctor turned to leave the blonde to her work.

Once she was gone, Felicity glanced down to the address telling herself to just give Katie her privacy, and yet in the middle of their shit storm the mysteriousness of it all was just too much. So with the quick dancing of her fingers against the keys, information appeared on her screen. Felicity glance at the screen in confusion.

"Starling Rec Center?" the woman muttered.

Oliver wasn't sure this was a good idea. He barely knew Ray Palmer, barely knew the man. His only connection to him was the work he was doing with Katie. She trusted him enough to go on this merger together, and his Twinkie was a very good judge of character. So Oliver rode the elevator of Palmer Tech hoping to try to get through to the man.

The moment he stepped off of the elevator, Oliver was starting to think this was a bad idea. His limited perception of Ray Palmer wasn't the best. And now finding about this super suit just made it even worse. But Laurel called him, told him about the visit with Ray and he knew that there was some serious damage control that needed to be done. Oliver walked into the large lab, finding Ray sitting at his desk. The scientist looked up the moment he heard Oliver's impending footsteps, and the look on his face was undeniable detest.

"Arrow." Ray greeted dryly.

"Super suit." Oliver countered getting all their cards on the table.

"I prefer "The Atom."" Ray said standing to his feet. Knowing the truth about the man standing in front of him, now put him on the defensive, and he refused to be caught off guard if this little meeting went in a different direction. "You know, I have to admit, I was a little surprised to find you on my calendar this morning. Find the place all right?"

"Laurel Lance called me." Oliver informed the man, who simply shook his head.

"Yeah, the Black Canary." Ray replied letting the man know he knew it all. "She tried to shut me up, but it's not going to work."

"I didn't kill those people." Oliver insisted and Ray once again shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what Katie said, what Felicity insisted as well." Ray said still watching the man closely. "An impersonator, right?" he actually chuckles as he mocks the story. "I hate when that happens."

"It's the truth." Oliver replied firmly.

"You know what has me dumbfounded, is how I deep I got with Katie." Ray sighed. "I mean when it comes to this company and the people I bring in, I've always had an eye for the people I really thought were good." Ray glanced over to Oliver. "And yet she's dating a murderer and I didn't see it."

"Ray-"

"Five years on a deserted island. That kind of thing changes you, doesn't it? Must have been difficult, if not impossible to hold on to your sanity all those years." Ray said and Oliver had to bite his tongue. His years on the island was not a topic he wanted to have with the man he barely knew. "And now here you are, pretending you have everything in control."

"Katie told you the truth. And you should trust her judgment."

"How can I do that?" Ray asked. "I know your story. The Twinkie and Liver story that spans decades. She's blinded by love and I figure that love would follow you anywhere, believe anything you said." Ray shook his head as he continued. "She's not seeing you for what you really are."

"You have no idea what this city is up against." Oliver countered firmly before turning to leave.

"Actually, I think I do, and I'm going to stop him!" Ray called after the man.

When Oliver returned back to the lair, he was still fuming. He hated having to defend his innocence to so many people, especially after all the good he has done for this city. He's sure that was the point of all of this. Ra's wanted him to see how quickly everything could get turned around on him, how quickly this city could turn on him and how accepting his offer was the logical thing to do. Oliver refused to let the demon win this, refused to let him ruin his life, and the life he one day wanted. He refused to let Ra's steal the happily ever after he planned on having with Katie.

Oliver stopped his bike behind the club, unsure why he was seeing the unwelcome face of Richard Grayson pacing back and forth with a book in his hand. The moment Oliver walked over, Richard looked over with a smile.

"Hey, question." Richard said choosing not to explain why he was here. "Has my sugar bear had any weird dreams, about a weird little statue?" The question was too bizarre that Oliver wasn't even sure if the man was joking or not.

"What the hell are you doing here, and who the hell is a sugar bear?" Oliver asked and when Richard opened his mouth to reply. "Actually, I don't care. I don't have time for whatever this is, just go home." Oliver turned and headed for the club.

"Dude, you're in some serious shit!" Richard called after the man and Oliver stopped and turned in annoyance. "I know you may not know me very well, but I'm very good at getting out of tough situations."

"You mean like being sent to another city because your identity may have been compromised?" Oliver asks.

"Despite what any of you believe, my identity wasn't compromised." Richard replied sliding the journal into his bag and walking over to the man. "There was this string of robberies. They were hitting every jewelry store in Gotham. Getting away with millions in jewelry, until I saw something no one else did." Richard chuckled as he remembered. He'd racked his brain trying to identify these guys, try to anticipate their next hit and then it hit him. "Every witness testimony says there was this fishy smell left behind, so the cops searched all the marinas, searched all the canneries, but they came up with nothing."

"But you did?"

"Don't sound so surprised." Richard said with a shake of his head. "I mean I was stuck too and then I remembered something. The Chinese district-" Richard smiled to himself. "There were these blocks with fresh food stands that held nothing but fresh fruits and vegetables and guess what else?" he looked over to Oliver who folded his arms over his chest. "They had a whole block with just seafood. I once dated a girl who lived in the area and I didn't remember her name, but I remembered that horrid smell."

"So what did you do?"

"Went to the neighborhood, questioned some locals, got a name. That name led me to local security agency that serviced the jewelry stores in the area." Richard threw up a fist in the air. "One bad blind date helped me take down one to the most notorious robbery theives in Gotham. And I did it all on my own." he suddenly shrugged. "Well maybe a little help from Alfred, but I did most of the heavy lifting."

"Then why does Bruce think you were compromised?"

"There was a tracker on my bike, but I found it before I made it back to the mansion, but he overreacted." Richard replied with a shake of his head. "The truth was, Bruce knew I was good, knew that I could do this hero stuff and he just couldn't take it. I don't know if you know this, but he's pompous, kind of an asshole, and isn't the team player type. He made me come here because he couldn't take not being the only hero in Gotham."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Because if you tell yourself that you can't get the girl and the happy ending because your city needs you, and then you find out your city really doesn't need you, it makes you questions those decisions you thought you needed to make." Richard said letting out a deep sigh. "Look I'm bored, and you could use some help, I could be it."

"Fine, you can help if you tell me how you know Katie." Oliver said and Richard groaned in annoyance.

"Not this again. Why don't you just ask her."

"Because I'm asking you." Oliver replied firmly. "I mean she hates you and yet she doesn't hate you. How does that happen?"

"Look what I can tell you is that I did something stupid." Richard said with a shake of his head. "Really stupid, and it had some very bad consequences, mostly for her." the man turned back to Oliver who still waited for more details. "So yeah she kind of hates me, but she knows my heart was in the right place and so she tolerates my presence. Seriously, if she hasn't told you, I can't say anything. I don't need any more reason for that woman to try to shoot me." Richard watched the man for a while, waiting for him to say something.

"No." Oliver replied simply before turning and heading for the club.

"Seriously, just no!" Richard called after him. "Why?" Oliver stopped and stormed back over to the man.

"Because at the moment, my life and everything I've worked for is going down the drain. My friends, Katie, their lives and their professional careers are at risk because of me." Oliver said. "I don't need to pull more people into my shit. So go home, read those journals until Bruce calls you and tells you to go back to Gotham. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay as far away from me as possible." with that Oliver finally turned around and walked inside of the club.

The first person Oliver saw was Felicity sitting behind her computer, right where he left her. He began walking over to her to see if she'd had any luck with another possible league hit. Oliver stopped halfway toward the woman, before looking around the basement.

"She's gone." Felicity spoke, answering the question before the man could even ask. She spun her chair face him, noticing the concerned look on his face. "Don't worry, she hasn't snuck away to Nanda Parbat." Felicity grabbed the sheet of paper Katie had given her before holding it out to Oliver. The man looked down to the unfamiliar address before looking back to Felicity. "Starling Recrecreational Center. It's a couple of blocks from here I believe."

"Why is she at a Rec center?"

"I asked the same thing until I did a little search." Felicity replied spinning around her chair and grabbing a flyer she'd printed a few moments earlier. She looked down to it before giving it to Oliver who only read a few words before turning to leave. "Oliver, wait!" Oliver stopped, letting out an annoyed breath before turning back to the woman. "She gave me the address for you, so you would know where she was, not so you would go after her. I think she would've invited you with her if she wanted you there." Oliver simply stared for a moment, and Felicity sighed. "You're still going, aren't you?" The man didn't answer before turning and heading back up the stairs.

When the idea of group counseling came up, Katie thought it was crazy. A bunch of people sitting around talking about their problems just didn't even sound like it helped. And yet some how, someway it did. Somehow listening to people going through the same emotional roller coaster, actually relieved her. Because these people who she sat along with were still here, still surviving, and that sort of gave her hope for herself.

As she assumed, she was late and so when she appeared in the dusty rec gym, all eyes went to her. She apologized, and silently got herself seated and just listened.

"Look guys, I know it's hard to imagine someone else who has these same emotions, and these same thoughts, but we're sitting in a room with those people." Katie's eyes lifted to the group counselor. She was a plump, young woman with red curly hair. "And we're waking up each day, taking a breath and making a vow that this day won't be the one to defeat us." everyone silently nodded and the woman smiled. "Alright, I think that covers our session-"

"Uh-" a man shot up his hand, and Katie turned and was surprised that she actually recognized the man. She didn't know his real name, but Slim Shady wasn't someone she would easily forget."Sorry, but I get the feeling the elephant in the room might want the floor." he looked over to Katie who stared at him in confusion.

"Did you just call me an elephant?"

"Ms-" the counselor spoke and Katie turned with wide eyes. She now noticed that once again all eyes were on her.

"Call me Rob." Katie said with a chuckle, and the fact that the sentence came out of her mouth almost made her want to cry. She turned away, a slight flash of a happy moment with David came to her and she doesn't know why. She turned back to the group. "He's right I would like to share if it's not a problem."

"Absolutely not." the woman replied. "Open ears and open hearts is the motto of this group." Katie gave a small smile before glancing around the room, meeting each pair of eyes on her.

"You know I've been sitting here listening to your stories, and how hard it is to wake up sometimes and how hard it is to talk to love ones about what you're feeling." Katie dropped her eyes to her hand, smiling slightly at the diamond ring on her finger. She glances back up to the group. "This is the second meeting I've been to, and I hear these stories, but I still haven't found that solution, you know? That grand answer that solves all of our problems." she felt a tear fall down her cheek and she quickly wiped with away. "And I'm starting to realize there isn't some quick fix which I hate. Because I can feel it." she placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Something inside of me was broken-" she looked back up to the group. "Still is and I don't know why." she paused for a moment, because these words were buried so deep inside of her that she wasn't even sure they should come out. She looked at their eyes once again, glad there wasn't judgement when they looked back at her. "I'm a doctor. My mother was a doctor, and I wanted to be like her, I wanted to heal the sick, raise the dead and all that other bull shit they fill your head with in medical school." she chuckled dryly, another tear suprising her and she once again dried it away. "Long story short, my dad went into a coma, and to make him proud of me I took a job with doctor's without boarders. I was in over my head, I went to a warring country and thought I'd be some kind of superhero doctor or something." she shook her head as she really thinks about it. "There was this kid, he got caught in enemy fire, his name was Ahmed-" a ghost of a smile came to her lips. "He enjoyed playing soccer, and helping his father around their farm. He was eight-" she shook her head, because there was no face more clearer than that young boys. "Somehow he ended up in front of me, looking to me to save his life." she glanced back up to them. "And I didn't know what to do. I was panicking, my partner was no where to be found, I had no medical supplies, and the only thing keeping this child alive was my hand on his wound slowing down the bleed."

"What happened?" a young woman asked and Katie glanced over to her with a sad smile.

"Extremists." Katie said, choosing the truth she believed at the time over the truth she learned after. "They burst into the hospital. There was yelling and crying and all I wanted to do was make sure Ahmed got to play soccer one more time." she once again dropped her eyes to her ring. "They grabbed me, well all of us, took us, put us in a car and then in a hole and that's when I started to feel it happening. That moment I saw the life leave Ahmed's eyes, that's the moment I could feel my self breaking." Katie shook her head, when another tear found her cheek, and this time she didn't wipe it away.

"Well Rob." the counselor spoke and Katie lifted her eyes to the woman. "There's this misconception that the hardest part of PTSD is dealing with the day to day stresses of the world while dealing with the demons on the inside." the woman turned looking around to the group, "The truth is that what she just did, admitting that there was something wrong, identifying it, and looking at it right in the face is the hardest thing that any of us can ever do." she turned back to Katie with a smile. "I think you just found the beginning of a solution." Katie gave the woman a nod. "Alright everyone, I look forward to seeing all of you at our next meeting, and remember each day isn't a battle, isn't this thing that needs to be conquered. All of you made it out of your battle, you're free." she turned back to Katie. "You're free."

And soon the meeting was over, and yet Katie hadn't moved from her chair. The words the counselor had just spoken kept playing over and over in her head. Was she free? She didn't feel free, not when the same hell she was trapped in so long ago was right on her heels.

"Tip of the iceberg." a voice spoke beside her, and she turned to see her friend from the previous meeting, the name tag "Cher" placed on his chest. "Your story. I just feel as if it was just the tip of the iceberg."

"You're meddling." Katie said and the man simply held up his hand in surrender before standing to his feet and walking away. Katie glanced down to her watch, and suddenly reality slipped back in. There was no time to slip away, not when Oliver's life was in the balance. And so she stood to her feet and rushed out the double doors of the gym, bumping into someone in the process.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-" she glanced up and surprised to see the familiar green eyes looking back to her. "What are you doing here?" Oliver opened his mouth to speak, and Katie interrupted. "How long have you been here?" the man closed his mouth and sighed and Katie dropped her eyes from his. "So you heard what I said."

"I did, I just don't understand why you're more comfortable bearing your soul to a room full of strangers over the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with." Oliver said and Katie just shook her head.

"We're not talking about this here." Katie spoke glancing over to the people who were leaving the gym and glancing over to them as they do. Oliver followed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh before turning back to the woman who suddenly moved around him and headed for the front door. He let out a low growl before turning to follow behind her. She went for her car, and attempted to open the door, but Oliver was quick behind her and closed it quickly. Katie let out a loud breath through her nose before turning to the man now trapping her against her car. Her eyes stayed on his chest, not needing to see the intensity or questions in his eyes. "Oliver I'm fine."

"Yeah, you said that before." Oliver replied before gently lifting her chin so she would meet his eyes. "And yet we're here. If you were feeling overwhelmed or-"

"You're going to tell me that I should've talked to you." Katie interrupted with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, I was."

"And at what point was that conversation supposed to happen?" Katie asked turning to meet his eyes. "Was it this morning when you were still trying to play the hero and not let me know that we were deeper in the league's shit then I knew?" she turned away, and let out a dry chuckle. "It probably was at the wedding that should've just been about John and Lyla. " she turned back to the man. "Or maybe I should've brought it up when we found out that the league was murdering people and blaming it on you, making you a wanted man." his eyes bore into hers and she couldn't take it, and so she once again dropped her eyes to his chest.

"Yes." Oliver said suddenly.

"Yes, what?" she asked in confusion as she looked back up to him.

"You should've told me this morning, or at the wedding. I wouldn't have cared if you told me after we found out that the league is trying to destroy me and that now I'm a wanted man." Oliver said before placing his hands on her waist, and moving in closer removing the small distance between. "You're more important to me then all of it." Katie's eyes stared up to his eyes, as she slid her hands to his chest.

"Let's just go." she said suddenly. "Lets just pack up our things and go."

"Twinkie-"

"No, just-" Katie dropped her head to Oliver's chest, the sound of his heart right underneath her ear. "He's not gonna stop. He wants to make you regret rejecting him, and he sees that as making this city hate you." she pulled back and looked up to his eyes. "You want me to tell you what's wrong, well I can see it. There's this time clock over your head telling me that at some point you're gonna get taken away from me."

"Twinkie, I promise I won't let that happen." Oliver declared and Katie looked at him for a moment, wanting so badly to believe it, but the twisting in her stomach just wouldn't go away. She knew this entire situation was only going to get worse before it got better. The man dropped his lips to meet hers, as if to solidify the promise. After a moment, Oliver pulled back, his forehead resting against Katie's. "You know what, I've have a bad day and I think I need to take a step away." Katie pulled away and looked up to him in a confusion. "Just an hour or two."

"Oliver, we can't-" Oliver took her words with another kiss and after that all hesitation went out the window.

When they arrived back to the loft, they practically tripped inside, as they tried to navigate while never parting their lips. With a kick of his foot, Oliver closed the door behind them before pulling off his jacket. The pair trekked back to the bedroom clumsily stripping off their clothes.

They didn't know what time it was, or what was happening outside of the room they were in. At the moment Oliver and Katie had created their own world that only consisted of them and this bed. They'd fallen asleep, when Oliver heard the unexpected sound of his phone vibrating from somewhere in the room. He lazily opened his eyes and glanced down to the woman nuzzled against his chest who didn't even stir at the sound. Oliver dropped a hand to the side of the bed where he hoped his pants were. The moment his hand felt the pants, he quickly slid a hand in the pocket and pulled out the phone before stopping the sound. His eyes looked at the screen and sighed at the sight of Felicity's name. He suddenly remembered the world outside of these walls, and the fact that he was being hunted.

The man gently pulled himself from the woman's grasp, grabbing his pants as he stealthily crept out the door. He slipped on his pants before heading for the balcony and calling Felicity back.

"Is everything alright?" were the first words from the woman. "You guys never came back and I thought-"

"Felicity, we're fine. We just needed-" Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "We needed to take a step back for a moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just—"

"Felicity what is it?"

"911 call, suspected gang activity at Meltzer Power Plant." Felicity replied. "Look maybe it's nothing, maybe-"

"This could be Maseo's next target." Oliver replied as he glanced up to the stars. "Call Roy, tell him to suit up and meet me at the power plant."

"Alright." Felicity said before ending the call.

Oliver stood there for a moment, before taking in a deep breath and walking back inside the loft. He didn't expect to see Katie standing there wrapped in only a sheet.

"What's going on?" she asked and the last thing Oliver wanted to do right now was tell her the truth, but he knew he had to. He knew that trying to protect her from this would only hurt their relationship.

"That was Felicity, a call came into the SCPD about possible gang activity at the Meltzer Power Plant." Oliver said and he watched as Katie turned and headed back for the bedroom. "Twinkie-"

"This is where Maseo and his league flunkies are gonna hit, we should head over and-"

"No." Oliver said and Katie stopped. She didn't turn to him for a moment, but she knew she had to. "Twinkie-"

"I told you I'm fine, Today was just-"

"Today was you admitting to yourself that this was really getting to you."

"Of course it's getting to me. This is you, they're threatening you, and they're making our lives impossible." Oliver brought his hands around the woman's waist, pulling her closer.

"I made you a promise."

"Oliver, I know-"

"I made you a promise that nothing in this world will stop me from keeping." the man said before dropping his lips to hers.

Those were his last words, before Katie watched him slip on the rest of his clothes and rush out the door. She dropped to sit on the bed, her eyes closing hoping some sort of groundbreaking epiphany, but all she got were sudden moments of a time she wished would just die.

 _There was a dank odor in the air that should've made her sick, and yet it didn't. Katie had gotten used to the random smells, and the sight of rats and bugs that used to make her cringe. Days were passing, and yet no one had come to explain to her what was happening. Her only contact came in the form of the man she's sure one day she will murder, Captain Griggs. The man showed up maybe two or three times a day to deliver what he told her was food, but it always resembled everything but._

 _At the moment she found herself pacing back and forth through the small room she'd been forced to stay. It was just last night that she finally admitted to herself that this was probably the place she was going to die. She suddenly heard the sound of someone at her door and she stopped and turned._

" _Hey there sweetness." came the voice of her biggest annoyance. "It would seem you have a visitor."_

" _Who?" Katie asked, wondering who even knew she was here._

" _Someone who wants to ask a few questions about your terrorist brethren probably. Step back, place your palms on the wall and if you as so much deviate from either of those orders, we're gonna have some fun." Griggs ordered. Katie glared before stepping back and turning to place her hands on the wall. Soon she heard the sound of the door opening before her arms were forced down and cuffs were placed around her wrists and ankles. She was turned and her back shoved to the wall before looking over to the captain. "Now we're gonna go on a little trip. You do everything I say and I won't be forced to ruin that pretty face of yours, got it?" Katie just gave a nod before being pushed into the hallway. Her eyes glanced over to the armed guards that surrounded her, Griggs following close behind._

 _Soon they appeared outside of a door, and Katie stopped and waited as one of the guards walked forward and pushed it open. "Inside, sweetness." Katie cringed at the name, before stumbling inside._

 _There was a man inside, sitting, his eyes on a file in front of him. He didn't even spare her a glance. The door closed behind her, and Katie was unsure what to do._

" _You can sit." the man spoke, his voice very rough, still not even lifting his head to her. She watched him for a moment, unable to shake the familiarity she felt when she looked at him. "I usually don't ask questions twice." Katie let out a sigh, before walking over and taking the seat opposite the man. In the light she was able to get a good look at him. His features were both hard, but soft as well. Especially around the eyes. His hair cut gave him away as military, and his hands were rough, callus as he flipped through the pages of the file in front of him. "So, doctor, tell me, why are you here?" for the first time since she entered the room, the man lifted his pale blue eyes._

" _I'm not a terrorist." Katie answered, finding that someone needed to believe those words. "I'm just a doctor who got taken, and then I thought I was finally safe and-"_

" _Doctor." the man interrupted and Katie closed her mouth._

" _You're the first person to call me doctor around here." Katie said with a slight chuckle. "I mean this all started because I wanted to make a difference, save lives and now-" she turned back to the man, finding that there was just something about him. "I'm sorry, have we met?" for some reason the question made him smile. "We have, haven't we?" she titled her head, trying to rack her memory._

" _Doctor, please shut up." the man said before slipping the file that was in front of him, to rest in front of her. With confusion, Katie dropped her eyes for a moment before looking back up to the man._

" _You're ARGUS."_

" _No, I'm a soldier, doctor." the man replied before closing the file and slipping it back into his bag. "So I have a question." he lifted his eyes back to her. "How the hell did you get here?" Katie stared at him for a moment before a light bulb suddenly went off over her head._

" _Richard Flag!" Katie said suddenly and the man sat back in his seat, and folded his arms over his chest. "I saw a picture of you, my father said you were a soldier he met with when he was traveling for business. Said you were good, admirable even."_

" _You remember me from a picture you saw once."_

" _I thought you were cute." Katie sighed as she sat back in her chair. "But it turns out you're just another one of my father's friends who've turned against him and are part of this plan to kidnap his daughter."_

" _Is that what you think?" the man asked with a quirked brow._

 _The pair simply sat there in silence, staring at each other as if trying to answer a question only they knew._

" _You're here to get me out of here." Katie said breaking their silence._

" _I am." Rick replied with a nod._

" _Then what the hell are you waiting for?"_

 _Rick smiled before pulling his phone to his ear and waiting for a few moments. He glanced over to the door before turning to Katie._

" _I have the asset." he spoke as Katie watched him. "Alright." he ended the call before standing to his feet. "Stand up." Katie sat there unsure for a moment, but stood anyway. The man pulled a key from his pocket that he used to unlock the cuffs around her wrists and ankles._

" _What is this? They're not just going to let me walk out of here." Katie replied as she rubbed her sore wrists._

" _Well it's a good thing that in the next thirty seconds, no one is even going to be thinking about you." Rick replied as he grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. He reached inside and pulled out a baseball cap and handed it to the woman. "Put that on." Katie took the hat and slipped it onto her head._

" _What's happening in-" before the question could even get asked, siren blared from the speakers around them. They suddenly heard the sound of gunfire outside the door, and without hesitation Rick walked out. Katie didn't move, unsure if she should. When he noticed the unmoving woman, he turned and glanced back to her with a quirked brow. "That rescue mission you've been waiting for, well this is it."_

" _What is Waller playing at?" Katie asked. "She sent Grayson who had no idea what the hell he was doing, and that got me here. This makes no sense."_

" _You're right it doesn't." Rick said walking back over to stand in front of her, towering over her small frame easily. "Maybe that was the point." with that the man turned and stalked out of the room leaving Katie with those words._

" _This was a test." Katie muttered to herself with a slight shake of her head. "I'm going to kill that bitch." without another word, Katie stalked out of that room in search for the exit._

Richard Grayson was nervous. He currently sat at the kitchen table of Katie's loft, the woman sitting just across from him staring down to a cup of coffee. The strange part was, he was actually invited.

"Is this some sick and twisted murder plot." the man said and Katie lifted her eyes to him. "Because someone always knows where I am." Katie stared at him, her blank expression really freaking him out. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"As much as I would really like to not have to do this, I feel that I have to." Katie said. "I need your help."

"You know I knew sooner or later you would see the light. So what's my play, ear to the street, track these league guys?" Richard asked excitedly. "I can leave asap, I just have to grab my suit and-"

"Richard-" Katie started before reaching behind her and pulling out an envelope and placing it on the table. In confusion, Richard grabbed the envelope, peeling it open his eyes going wide at the wad of cash stuffed inside. "I need multiple doctored Ids, passports, birth certificates for both me and Oliver."

"It's gotten this bad?" Richard asked and a sudden tear fell down Katie's cheek. One she quickly wiped away.

"At the moment, we're fine." she replied turning back to the man with a shrug. "This is going to get bad, and I have a feeling it's going to happen very quickly and we're going to need a contingency plan." Richard glanced back down to the cash. "If this isn't enough, I have more."

"Why are you asking me-" he lifted his eyes to her and sighed. "Let me guess, Bruce regaled you of tales of my criminal record." Katie simply nodded. "Then I figure he also told you that if he even got wind that I fell back into that life, then he'd kick my ass and turn his back on me "

"I know what I'm asking Richard, and I know it's unfair of me to even ask it, but I need this. If Bruce finds out, I'll explain the situation, but I need this. Can you do it?" Katie asked and the man looked back down to the cash.

"Unfortunately I can." the man said looking back over to the woman. "And unfortunately I owe you one." he grabbed the envelope and slipped inside his jacket pocket. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." the man headed out of the kitchen when Katie suddenly stood to her feet.

"It wasn't your fault!" Katie called and the man stopped at the door and turned back to him. "You were apart of a bigger plan. One where your failure to help me was actually what they wanted to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know your heart was in the right place and I know you really wanted to help Bruce's friend, but it was never going to happen. I don't blame you."

"I'm confused." the man said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but I don't have time to explain it to you." Katie replied and the man simply nodded before turning and heading out the door.

 _"You're gonna run."_ a voice spoke from behind her, and Katie turned to see her mother sitting on her couch. _"It won't work."_ she glanced over to her daughter who stood frozen. _"You should know that better than anyone."_

"Says the woman who killed herself." Katie scoffed with a shake of her head. "You ran away from everything." Katie turned heading for her bedroom, but stopped because there she was. Just sitting on her bed. "What do you want from me?!"

 _"Stop running."_ Grace spoke with a smile. _"When you run away, you never get far."_

"Ra's-"

 _"You know you tell yourself that it's him, that he's the monster that you have to run and hide from, but you've forgotten something."_

"Forgotten what?"

 _"You're not afraid of the demon."_ Grace stated. " _You are my daughter, and no daughter of mine will run from that bastard. You're gonna fight while you still can."_

Katie had questions, but none of them could be asked because suddenly there was a knock at her door. Katie glanced over to her door for just a second, and when she turned back her mother was gone. Katie wasn't sure why the hallucinations were starting again, but she really didn't need them right now. With a shake of her head, Katie walked over to the door, peeking through the peep hole and instantly letting out a sigh of relief before pulling the door open with a smile.

"Why are you knocking?" Katie asked her fiance.

"I forgot my keys." Oliver replied bringing his arms around the woman. She noticed the scrapes on his cheek and lifted her hand to look them over. "I'm fine. The call was a false alarm."

"Seriously?"

"Apparently a trap set by Ray." Oliver said as they walked inside.

"Of course it was." Katie sighed before disappearing down the hall to the bedroom. "He's alive right?!"

"He is, and I think the whole not killing him actually proved to him that I'm not some cold blooded killer." Oliver said as he pulled off his jacket, groaning at his sore muscles. "So that's one more ally I guess." the man headed to the bedroom, just as Katie stepped from the bathroom with a first aid kit. "It's a scrape."

"And I'm a doctor." Katie replied walking over and pushing the man down to sit on the bed in front of her. "I'm like biologically incapable of being around blood and not doing anything about it." Oliver's eyes stared up to the woman, who intently looked over the scrape on his cheek.

"Exactly how much longer were you gonna give me before you came to the power plant?" Oliver asked and a smile came to Katie's lips as she cleaned the scrape.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." she replied and Oliver chuckled.

Yes, everything was not fine.

And sure, it was a lie.

But right now Oliver was content with spending the rest of this night in this room, with this woman who he can't wait to call his wife.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

So sorry for the wait, but I was actually typing a couple of chapters of this story.

 **Review Replies**

**rockyroyal,dr:** I'm so glad you like this chapter, and I really like showing the changing dynamics of their relationships. That scene between Katie and Thea was fun to write, because this was a different situation for them. They were on two sides of a clearly drawn line and to see the backlash was interesting. Roy is always fun to write, especially with Katie. I try to paint that kind of brother/sister relationship with the two so him knowing her looks just made sense. I love those moments between Oliver and John too. They truly are brothers I feel. The Ra's decision is something we are going to learn more about because yes Oliver surviving his sword was a big part of the decision, but there was something else. Something we're going to see in late chapters.

 **Once again, thanks to all who have had the patience with this story. I know it's frustrating when stories don't update on a schedule, and I try my best to crank out updates when I can. So once again thanks for sticking this out with me. I believe there are probably only about four or five chapters left of this story. So stay on this journey with me, because you won't believe how it all ends.**

 _"Hello Nura." The moment the name came out of his mouth, her slow, cautious steps turned into a brisk walk. Oliver tried to catch her arm, before she got too close, but she maneuvered out of his touch, placing herself directly in front of the demon. "What did I teach you about every action?" his eyes bore into hers, hating the sight of his sister in them, but he refused to show even a glimmer of the effect._

 _"Every action has a reaction." Katie recited slipping her sais back into their holsters before she grabbed one of her glocks, shoving it underneath the man's chin. "Like now for instance. Out of all the ways you could die, was a bullet to the brain ever something you imagined?"_

 _"Guardian!" Oliver called, but she didn't hear him._

 _"It's no use Oliver." Ra's said, the gun to his chin seeming to not have any effect at all. "You see your Guardian will always be my child." he once again met Katie's eyes. "I can see it in your eyes. That lust for blood, it's strong inside of you Nura."_

 _"Nah, just lust for your blood." Katie said her finger on the trigger. It would only take a flick of her finger and he'd be gone._


	21. When the Tough Gets Going

**Chapter 21**

 **When the Tough Gets Going**

 _"Being defeated is often a temporary condition._

 _Giving up is what makes it permanent."_

 _-Marilyn vos Savant_

* * *

Katie was sure that if she were normal, that she would be in a pool of tears on the floor right now as she sat in the buzzing police station, her eyes closed and her foot bouncing nervously. No one looked at her, or at least no one looked at her when she looked at them, but she was sure they were looking. Probably judging her, which she wouldn't blame them for doing.

"Doctor." came the voice of the Captain and Katie simply opened her eyes. "You can see him now." Katie grabbed her bag and stood to her feet, not making eye contact with Lance at all. "I'm sorry, but all personal items and jewelry have to be left out here." Katie let out a sigh as she dropped the bag back into the seat before turning to take a step forward. "I'm going to need the ring." Katie's blood ran cold when the words passed his lips, and for the first time since he's walked over, her eyes met his with a look that would wound a weaker man. "I'm sorry, I have-" the woman lifted her hand, and carefully pulled off her engagement ring, holding it for a moment before dropping it in Lance's hand. "Doc-"

"I want to see him, please." Katie said turning away from the man. She didn't need excuses and justifications, because none of it changed where they were right now. "Right now." Lance let out a sigh, before turning and gesturing for her to follow. Katie found herself in a different part of the building, away from the buzzing squad room. They ended up outside of a door, where the captain turned to her.

"He's being transported to a more secure location as soon as we get the order." Lance informed, but Katie's eyes remained on the door. "You only have fifteen minutes." Katie didn't reply and so the man turned and opened the door for her. She quickly walked in, but then immediately stopped when she saw him there, his wrists handcuffed to the table he was forced to sit. The door suddenly closed behind her, and it made her jump slightly.

"Twinkie, what are you doing here?" Oliver said and Katie turned meeting his eyes. "You didn't have to come here." for some reason that made her laugh. It was a sad laugh, just because she thought the statement was crazy. "Twinkie-"

"Did you know I still have this-" Katie pulled up her hair, and turned showing a very faint scar near her ear. "We were playing hide and seek in your mother's garden and-"

"I spotted you hiding behind one of her ridiculous sculpted bushes." Oliver lightly chuckled at the faint memory as the woman turned back to him. "It was a horrible hiding spot, and instead of being cool about it, I decided to scare you."

"So you jump up behind me, and I trip and fall." Katie said with a shake of her head.

"You know I saw that blood and had never been more scared in my whole life." Oliver sighed as he dropped his head for a moment.

"This scar is kind of like you Oliver." Katie said and the man looked back up to the woman. "Always a part of me. So tell me what about this-" she looked down to his cuffed wrists and sighed. "How do we survive this?" she met the man's eyes.

"Twinkie-"

"No you promised me!" Katie snapped meeting the man's eyes. "You-" she closed her eyes, trying to hold in tears. Katie knew better than to hold on to promises because they were rarely kept. And yet when the man sitting in front of her told her the things she really wanted to believe, then it was tough not to hope his words were true.

"Twinkie, I'm sorry." Oliver apologized and Katie shook her head before standing to her feet and heading for the door. "You didn't let me finish!" she stopped just short of the door, but she didn't turn back to him. "I made you a promise that in my heart I thought I could keep." his eyes were fixed on her, wanting her to turn back to him, to not hate him in this moment. That's not the last memory he wanted to have with her. "When I made that I promise I forgot that I wasn't just Oliver Queen which happens all the time when I'm with you." the man closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I have two options. I either go to prison or I become the next Ra's Al Ghul which is a prison sentence in itself. So right now I can't think like Oliver Queen, I can't be the guy who gets the girl and everything else just falls in to place. I have an obligation to this city-"

"Stop talking." Katie said suddenly before turning back to the man. "You're saying all of this as if I don't know all of it. I know the impossible situation you're in and I know because of who you are, and your heart that you would only choose one option. You'd sacrifice yourself before compromising yourself with the league." Katie felt a tear that she really didn't want to fall, slide down her cheek and she turned to see Oliver who looked just as heartbroken as she did in this moment. "I don't know-I was just really hoping for that win you know. That moment where everything falls into place and the good guys win and the bad guys lose and I get to marry the guy." she dropped her head and took in a deep breath.

"Twinkie-"

"I love you Oliver Queen." she said meeting his eyes with a sad smile and in this moment Oliver hated being cuffed to a table unable to walk over to her. "You chose the greater good over a life with me and that is one of the reasons I'm crazy about you. It's also one of the reasons that I'll probably never forgive you." she shook her head before turning and finally leaving the room.

"Twin—Katie!" Oliver called after her, really not wanting this to be their last conversation. "Katie, please-" there was a tightness suddenly in the man's chest. He knew this was going to be hard, knew it was going to be so hard that he would probably regret the decision, but he didn't expect this feeling. He always hated seeing that woman walk away from him, and he hated even more when the reason she walked away was because of him.

 ** _Just hours earlier..._**

It was funny how the unexpected was now becoming an expected part of their lives. They knew Ra's wouldn't give up, knew that everyday would be a new chance for the demon to make a move. They didn't expect it so soon.

John, Oliver and Katie all stood in the lair watching the surprising news report of the latest attack from the Arrow imposter.

 _"We have confirmation that Mayor Castle was pronounced dead at the scene. Palmer Technologies CEO Ray Palmer was taken to Starling General Hospital where he is listed in critical condition."_ the reporter informed.

"I tried to call Felicity earlier, but she's not answering her phone." John said when the report changed to Captain Lance surrounded by reporters.

 _"SCPD Captain Quentin Lance was present for the attack, and had this to say on the incident-"_

 _"I just requested a first degree murder warrant for the Arrow."_ The man glanced up to the camera in front of him. _"And reinstated the anti-vigilante task force with shoot to kill orders if necessary. "_

" _Why would the Arrow suddenly decide to assassinate the mayor?"_ a reporter spoke from the sea of people around the man.

 _"I don't know. But I should have trusted my first instinct, that this man is a killer and a criminal. If I had, Mayor Castle might still be alive."_ Lance said and Katie reached forward to turn the monitor off.

"He could be right." Oliver said and Katie turned to him with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, and countless other people would be dead right now." Katie replied taking the man's hand in hers.

"Oliver, don't even start to think like that. We have to deal with the problem that's at hand." John said and Oliver gave a nod.

"The murders are being orchestrated by one of Ra's lieutenants. Maseo Yamashiro." Oliver said and Katie turned away.

"AKA Lian Yu." Katie muttered.

"Ok, you sound like you know him." John replied glancing between Katie and Oliver.

"I thought I did, a lifetime ago. The man's a stranger to me now." Oliver answered and Katie glanced back to Oliver before turning to John.

"The man was always a stranger to me." Katie replied with a shrug. "I still have no idea who he is."

"Stranger or not, the only question that needs to be answered is where do we find him?" John said and both Oliver and Katie turned away in thought.

"I think I know someone who could help." Oliver said after a moment and both Katie and John turned to him. "I have to leave for a while-" he turned to Katie who looked with a furrowed brow. "I shouldn't be gone long, I just-"

"Who are you going to see?" Katie asked and Oliver let out a sigh. "Evasion. Must be someone I'm not going to like." Oliver brought his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her to his chest. "Be careful and come back."

"There isn't anything that could keep me from coming back to you." Oliver replied before bringing his lips to hers in a kiss that they both wished was longer, but time was something they didn't have. So soon Katie stood watching as the man grabbed his jacket and disappeared out the door.

John stood staring down at something on the computer before glancing over to Katie who he noticed still stood looking at the stairs, her hand mindlessly tapping her leg.

"You're in your head." John said suddenly and Katie turned to him. "What are you thinking?" Katie turned away a bit before just shaking her head.

"Nothing." she replied simply before pulling out her cell phone. "I want to know whats going on with Ray, so I'm just going to head over to the hospital." she looked back up to John. "I shouldn't be gone long." she turned and suddenly stopped.

"Hey." John says taking a step forward. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" she glanced back to the man. "Just a weird chill." with a shake of her head she turned and headed out.

When Katie walked through the doors of Starling General, a sudden sadness hit her. She actually forgot about the feeling of being in a hospital, the rush and the purpose it gave her. Her eyes lingered on a few doctors and nurse who rushed past her.

"Well my horoscope did say I'd see an old friend again." A voice suddenly startling her. Katie stopped and turned to the man she hadn't seen in a while.

"Dr. Christian James." Katie said with a smile. "You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hey, I've been here." Christian said glancing around the halls. "You're the one whose all but disappeared from the medical world." he turned back to the woman who looked different since he last saw her. "How are you doing?"

"That's not a question I'm capable of answering at the moment." Katie replied before glancing around as well. "Felicity-"

"Came in with Mr. Palmer." Chris said and Katie turned to him and waited for him to continue. "And I'm not allowed to discuss his condition, you know that."

"I do know that." Katie sighed. "I also know that you've taken bribes while employed at this hospital."

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not. I just want to know how my friend Ray Palmer is doing." Katie replied and she could see the annoyance play on the man's face as he let out another sigh.

"He was taken in to surgery, they were able to successfully remove the arrow, but unfortunately he developed a thrombus." Christian recounted and Katie visibly deflated at the news.

"Removing it isn't an option, is it?"

"With the amount of blood loss and the over all damage that arrow caused-"

"Attempting to remove the clot could lead to brain damage and for someone as smart as Ray, that's probably not a good thing." Katie said as she ran a hand across her face. "Removing the clot could lead to brain damage, not removing the clot could lead to death." she turned back to Christian. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Well he did mention some sort of invention. Tiny robots that could travel through the bloodstream and shrink the clot." Christian said and Katie just stared at him in confusion. "Same look I had. Look the idea is crazy and I let him know that we have a strict procedure on experimental treatments."

"But if it could save his life-"

"That's not how this works. We're a hospital yes, but we also have to think about the big picture. If this thing goes bag, I'm liable, this hospital is liable. I can't risk it." Christian replied with a shake of his head.

"Do you remember your first day of medical school?" Katie asked and Christian simply turned away. "You had this unrealistic picture in your head about the type of doctor you were going to be. You were going to be great and you were going to save every person on your table." Christian turned back to the woman . "That was the whole point of becoming a doctor, and now you were about legalities." she shook her head before moving around the man down the hall.

"That's not fair and you know it!" he called after her.

"Life isn't fair!" Katie called not even to bother looking back to the man.

Katie ventured down the hall, only stopping when she finally saw Felicity standing talking to some woman in a tight yellow dress. When she finally got a bit closer, Felicity glanced up and quickly rushed over to her, engulfing her in a hug. Katie brought her arms around the woman returning the hug she's sure the woman probably needed in this moment.

"I can't believe this is happening." Felicity said, emotion very strong in her voice. Katie could tell the woman was probably near tears, but was trying to stay strong. "I mean—" she pulled back from the hug. "How can this be happening? Ray is a good man and-"

"Felicity, look I know this doesn't make any sense, but I need you to have hope that this is going to work out." Katie said and Felicity let out a snort. "What?"

"You're suggesting I be optimistic when you're the most pessimistic person I know." Felicity sighed. "Apparently removing the arrow lead to a clot and-"

"I got the story from Chris. He also told me about some sort of robots Ray created that Ray think could help reduce the size of the clot."

"Yeah, but even Ray said that the nano tech could end up killing him." said Felicity as she fell back to lean against the wall. "I just-"

"Hello." the woman Felicity had been talking to prior suddenly appeared beside them with a wide smile. "I guess my daughter is going to be rude and not introduce us." the blonde held out a hand to Katie. "Hi, I'm Donna Smoak." Katie's eyes widened as she took the woman's hand and looked over to Felicity who couldn't even meet her gaze."

"Smoak as in-" Katie turned back to the woman. "You're Smoaks mom?"

"Smoaks?" Donna repeated with a quirked brow as she glanced over to her daughter. "Why yes I am the proud mother of this little bottle blondie."

"Mom." Felicity groaned as she pushed herself from the wall. "This is Katie-"

"Oh I know who she is." Donna said waving her daughter off before turning back to Katie. "You're like my idol. I mean I've been following your story and it's just so-" the woman shook her head with a low whistle. "There are no words. I mean your father died and he left you a whole billion dollar company. I personally thought you were going to sink it. I mean who would blame me, you were off trying to be a doctor and run a company at the same time as if that were even possible."

"Mom!" Felicity snapped interrupting the woman babbling.

"I'm sorry." Donna quickly spoke turning back to Katie after realizing how offensive some of what she said could've been interpret. "I was just trying to get at how you seem to be making it work. Even after that whole debacle with that crazy detective."

"Mom!" Felicity once again snapped and Donna cleared her throat and just decided to stop talking. "Coffee. Could you please just get some coffee?"

"Sure sweetie." Donna said before turning to Katie. "Did you want a coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm good." Katie spoke still staring at the woman with wide eyes. Katie always wondered about the origin of her friend Felicity Smoak, and now that she was standing here staring at a piece of it, she had to say it actually made sense. Donna simply nodded before hurrying down the hall. "So that was your mom?"

"Please, just don't." Felicity replied bringing her face to her palms. "She flew in from Vegas after seeing the news and now she's here trying to help." she looked back up to Katie who simply stared at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing, your life sucks. Your mom flew here to comfort you, she's so horrible." Katie said sarcastically.

"It's not like that. I love my mother, but sometimes-" Felicity shook her head. "Well you saw her. Sometimes her brain and her mouth just don't connect."

"You know that sounds like someone else I know." Katie replied and Felicity scowled.

"Please, never say I'm like my mother ever again." the blonde replied before turning back to Ray's door. "I don't know what to do."

"Go get the nano tech, come back and let them do their thing." Katie replied and Felicity turned let out a frustrated sigh.

"I feel like I've said it a million times. The nano-tech is dangerous, they could possibly kill him."

"So could having the surgery, so could not having the surgery." Katie replied placing a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Right now all Ray has is probabilities. Out of all the options he has right now, what has the greatest probability of working?" Felicity didn't reply, but she knew the answer.

"Aren't you a doctor? Why are you promoting unethical medical practices?" Felicity grumbled and Katie let out a slight chuckle.

"Well I worked with Ethan Mills for a year, and that man is as unethical as it comes and yet he's one of the best doctors I know." Katie replied as she glanced over to the man's door.

"He's awake if you want to talk to him." Felicity replied.

"Last conversation I had with him didn't go so well." Katie sighed as she glanced down the hall.

"Well things are different now. He knows the truth about Oliver." Katie turned back to the woman. "He knows the truth about you. I think he'd like to see you." Felicity glanced down to her phone. "And I should probably head to the lab." she looked back to Katie with a slight smile. "I'm going to need you here when I do this, so don't go anywhere."

"I'll be here." Katie replied with a nod before watching the woman walk down toward the elevators. Katie turned back to Ray's door and with a sigh she walked inside. The moment she walked inside, the man's eyes went to her and a smile came to his face.

"You got shot with an arrow." Katie said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, hurt like a bitch too." Ray replied and once again the room fell into silence. Katie didn't move from her spot near the door, and Ray stared waiting for her to say something else. That's when he realized that it was actually his turn to speak. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop." Katie said with a smile. "You don't have to apologize."

"But I do." Ray said sitting up a bit more. "You're the most mysterious person I've ever met, and yet you're also the most transparent person I've ever met." that made him lightly chuckle. "I remember seeing you on the news that first time you were going to merge with Queen Consolidated, and I remember noting how nervous you looked. Reminded me of the first time I had to head a board meeting."

"And what that made you think, man I would love to do business with her?" Katie asked and Ray simply nodded.

"Actually it did. Because what you were doing, on the cusp of your father's passing was one of the bravest things I've ever seen. And there you were, frightened, but standing right there." Ray replied with a smile. "You're a person who doesn't run away from a fight. A person who stands up for what you believe in and I knew that. I knew all of it, and then I saw the image of Oliver and I forgot all of it. And for that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Katie opened her mouth to speak, but the man continued. "Before you answer, I think you should know that I could possibly die in the next coming hours, but no pressure."

"Ray." Katie said walking over and taking the seat beside Ray's bed.

"Yeah."

"Shut up." the woman glanced around the room and sighed.

"You miss it, don't you?" Ray asked and Katie turned back to him with a quirked brow. "Being a doctor?"

"I do miss it, but I was being delusional thinking I could be a doctor, and lead RI and some how-"

"Help your boyfriend protect the city?" he asked and Katie turned with a glare. "I'm sorry, I forgot, fiance. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." Katie said before standing to her feet and walking around the bed to look at one of the monitors. "You should get some sleep."

"You know-"

"Not a request Ray." Katie said glancing back to the man. "Your body has gone through something very traumatic. You need to sleep." the man looked at her for a moment, but sighed as he laid back in bed.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." he muttered when he closed his eyes.

"You're not dying Mr. Palmer." Katie replied turning back to the monitor. "I still need a business partner who talks science and numbers."

"That's all I'm good for huh?" the man chuckled with a yawn. "I think I'm a little offended." soon Katie heard light snoring, and smiled over to the man.

Felicity nervously stood in the slow moving elevator waiting for the doors to finally open. Time was of the essence and she really wanted to grab the nano tech before it's too late. The moment the doors opened, Felicity was about to storm off, but as soon as she saw the pair standing there, she couldn't even move.

"Honey!" Donna said with a smile to her daughter. "You won't believe who I ran into?" she turned to the man. "Well I guess you can since he's standing right here." Felicity's eyes turned to the man who could always take her breath away with just a look. "At what point were you going to tell me you knew Bruce Wayne?" Felicity glanced over to her mother who simply shook her head before turning back to the man.

"I'm sure it just slipped her mind." Bruce said his eyes still on Felicity. "I heard what happened to Ray, and thought I'd check in." Felicity still couldn't quite form a sentence. The image of her mother and Bruce together just threw her for a loop. "But it looks like you're leaving."

"Are you going to get the nano-thingies?" Donna asked.

"Nano tech and yes." Felicity finally spoke before stepping off the elevator. "We have to do something and I can't just sit by and watch him die." Felicity cut between the pair toward the door. Donna watched her retreating daughter, before turning back to Bruce who watched her as well and there was something in his eyes. Something she noticed the moment he laid eyes on her daughter.

"You know she could probably use a friend." Donna said and Bruce turned back to her. "She's worried about Ray, I just think she could use someone to keep her feet on the ground."

"Right." Bruce said before nudging his head toward the door. "I'm going to make sure she gets to wherever she's going alright." Donna simply gave the man a nod before watching him hurry for the door as well. "My daughter, billionaire magnet. Who knew?"

Bruce caught up to the woman who he found just standing beside her car. She heard his footsteps and turned with a heavy sigh.

"I can't do this Bruce, I'm sorry." Felicity said without giving the man a chance to speak. She turned to step inside of her car, but stopped and turned back to the man. It seemed as if she were going to say something, but instead she just shook her head before stepping inside. Bruce stood there and watched as the woman peeled off out of the parking lot. The man let out a deep sigh before pulling out his cell phone and once again dialing Richard's phone number.

With the phone pressed to his ear, Bruce listened as it rang until he once again heard the man's voice mail

"Look, if you're pissed at me for leaving you here, fine, but at least let me know you're not dead." Bruce said before ending the call. Bruce dialed another number and once again listened to ringing.

 _"Bruce?"_

"Oliver."

 _"Look I don't know if you're aware, but I don't have time-"_

"I know, Maseo is running around shooting people with arrows and framing the Arrow for it." Bruce stated. "How close has this gotten you?"

 _"Bruce, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine."_ Oliver replied before hanging up.

Bruce pulled the phone from his ear, letting out an annoyed groan before turning back to the hospital and heading back inside.

Katie stood near the window in Ray's room, her eyes on the moon. She found it funny how as much as world changed around her, as much crap was thrown at her, some things would always remained the same.

 _"You remember that story I told you about the little girl that wished she lived on the moon?"_

The moment Katie heard the voice, she felt that familiar tightening of her chest. It's been happening recently, and only when she hears the voice of her mother.

 _"She lived in an orphanage where all the other little kids were finding homes, and she never did, and so every night she would look up to the moon and wish that some how some way she could go to there and the stars would be her family."_ Katie refused to turn around or even reply to the voice of the person that couldn't be there. _"One night, when the moon was full she made her wish and it happened. I remember catching you looking up to the moon searching for her when you were a child."_ Still Katie didn't utter a word and she heard the woman sigh behind her. _"I wish you would look at me."_

Katie closed her eyes and dropped her head on the window sill, just praying the obvious illusion to just go away.

 _"I'm sorry."_

For some reason those two words stirred something inside of Katie that she couldn't even explain. She hated apologies, hated words that tried to erase wrong doings and yet in this moment those words touched something inside of her. She spun around and her eyes found the woman who will probably forever haunt her dreams.

 _"I know how you feel about those two words and I don't blame you."_ Grace replied taking a slight step forward. _"But after all this time I figured I owed them to you. Your father does too, but he's too damn stubborn to say them out loud. But_ _he'll get there."_

"Why are you here?" Katie asked, finally speaking. "Why-" she stopped because she couldn't do this again. She practically went crazy with her hallucinations with Lian, and she couldn't do it again. She suddenly shook her head before stalking out of the room, bumping into someone immediately. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" she met the man's eyes and sighed. "Bruce, what the hell are you doing here?"

"At least once I would like someone to be happy to see me." Bruce sighed.

"I'm happy to see you." a voice spoke, and they both turned to the wide smile of Donna Smoak. "I'm actually a bit star struck now to see you two standing there together. I mean I could probably sell this picture for a pretty penny." the pair just stared at the woman who just nudged her head down the hall. "I think I'm going to go find Ray's doctor, see how he's holding up." With that the woman turned and headed down the hall way, her bright yellow mini dress making her stand out that much more.

"I still can't get over the fact that's Felicity's mom." Katie said with a shake of her head before turning to Bruce. "Felicity's not here, she-"

"Headed to Palmer Tech to get some kind of nano tech to help Ray." Bruce said and Katie simply nodded. "Donna filled me in. I saw what was happening and thought-"

"That you could help?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "We're kind of beyond help right now Bruce. The demon want's Oliver to be the next Ra's Al Ghul. When he made the offer, Oliver turned him down, and now the man I'm supposed to be marrying is being hunted by an entire city for murders he didn't commit. I doubt there's anything you could do that can help with that." the woman walked around Bruce about to leave, but she stopped and turned back to the man. "Look I promised Felicity that I would help her with the robot things for Ray, but I just-" the woman shook her head. "I can't just sit in a room and do nothing. I have to help figure this out. I'm going to head back to the club and I know I probably have no right to ask this but could you stick around and-"

"Help save Felicity's boyfriend?" Bruce asked and Katie simply nodded.

"She likes him Bruce. Like really likes him and if something happens to him because of this whole arrow mess then she'll blame herself and I don't want that to happen." Katie said before glancing back to Ray's room. "Plus I figure you'll probably know more about what they actually do then I do." she turned back to Bruce. "What do you say?"

"I feel like I don't have much of a choice." sighed Bruce as he glanced down to his phone. "You know I've been trying to get in touch with Richie, do you know where he is?" Bruce looked back up to Katie who just shrugged.

"No idea, but if I see him I'll let him know you're in town." Katie said before turning and hurrying toward the elevator. She didn't turn back to him, and didn't say another word about it with fear that if she really thought about what she asked Richard that she'd probably would collapse in guilt. "Call me with news about Ray!" she called giving a wave without turning to him. The moment she finally stepped on the elevator, she quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Richard's number before bringing it to her ear. She lets out a sigh the moment his voice mail kicks in. "Richard, it's me, Katie. Look, please just call me so I know you're alright. This may be the first and only time this happens, but not seeing or hearing from you in a while is worrying me. Please just call or I'm going to have to tell Bruce what an asshole I am to have asked you to do the shittiest thing in the world. If you're in trouble, don't worry, I'm coming for you." she ended the called and looking up to the numbers of the elevator.

When Katie returned to the club, she hoped Oliver had returned and now had a move for them to make. She hated sitting and doing nothing, because she felt the longer they did nothing, the deeper in shit they got. She practically ran down the stairs to the basement, only stopping when her eyes settled on one person. John, Oliver, Laurel and Roy were all there, all suited and ready to go, but Katie for some reason was drawn to the woman she didn't expect to see standing there.

"Nyssa." she muttered and that's when all their eyes turned to her.

"Twinkie-" Oliver started and Katie turned to him for just a moment, her expression not even showing an ounce of what she was feeling. "Just-" the woman didn't wait for whatever explanation he had for the situation before she turned and ran back up the stairs. Oliver let out a huff before turning to the others. "Be ready to go in five." he quickly headed for the stairs, jogging up hoping to catch the woman before she left. He found her just standing in the empty club, her back to him. "Twinkie." she glanced over to him for a moment before turning and stalking toward the door. "I had no choice!" she finally stopped, but she didn't want to face him. "I knew Nyssa was in town, and I also knew her father deciding to ask me to be the heir to a throne she's worked so hard for would cause some tension between them. I knew she would help." he knew Katie had some hurt feelings about this, but he also knew how strategically she thought. She would understand this move. "Twinkie-"

"I get it." Katie said before turning back to the man. "It makes sense. You decided to use animosity toward her father to try to beat him. She give you Maseo's location?"

"She did." Oliver replied with a nod, before taking a step toward. "We're heading there now and I would like for you-"

"It's not going to happen." Katie said firmly before turning and heading for the door.

"Twinkie, wait, I thought-"

"Oliver, I get it!" Katie snapped turning back to the man. "Your decision makes sense. I hope it leads to a positive outcome, but just because I get it doesn't mean I'm jumping on this train with you. You know how I feel about Nyssa-"

"I know, but this can't be about you right now!" Oliver snapped and Katie stared at him for a moment not expecting that and she could see that he soon regretted the words, taking another step toward her. "I'm sorry-"

"Stop Oliver!" Katie snaps clenching her fists and taking a step back. "I know this isn't about me, because it's about you, your life hangs in this weird limbo between fucked and even more fucked." she drops her head and lets out a sigh. "And because of that I stop thinking about what I want, I stop thinking about what is best for me, because of that I put you first. I put your feelings first and I know it isn't healthy, I know that it could possibly make me resent you-"

"Twinkie, I just-"

"You're doing what you think is right. I get it, it comes with the territory." Katie said with a shrug. "What I need you to understand is that, the woman down stairs took part in a very painful part of my life and it's kind of hard for me to be in a room with her and not be tempted to break her neck." Katie said before closing the distance between them. "Your decision to ask her for help, was smart, a bit risky because she will always be loyal to her father, but I agree her level of hatred toward him right now could be what we need. You made the decision of a leader, and not everyone is going to like it, doesn't stop it from being right."

"But it does stop you from following me back down that basement?" Oliver asked and Katie turned away and just shook her head.

"It shouldn't." she replied turning back to the man. "I was taught to put aside emotions when making tactical decisions, I'm supposed to remain logical." she let out another sigh before walking over to the man. "So no I'm not going to follow you down those stairs, I'm going to go out to my car and wait for your call telling me where this is happening so I can meet you there." she simply gave a nod and without waiting for a response she turned and headed for the door.

"Why do I feel like I'm screwing this up again?" Oliver suddenly asked and Katie stopped just at the door. "When I saw you on that island, I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that I couldn't let you go again. I actually forgot about your dad and-"

"You should probably stop talking." Katie said suddenly turning back to the man. "We don't talk about my dad ok. I don't need a reminder of what-" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the moment-" before Oliver could even finish the sentence Katie stalked over to him, and simply held out her pinky.

"Apparently for us to not have this conversation, we need to pinky swear this out of the realm of existence." Katie said and Oliver stared into her eyes and just shook his head.

"Forgetting isn't forgiving, and that's where our problems lie." Oliver spoke as Katie dropped her head. "You haven't forgiven me." Katie glanced up to the man and let out a sigh. "Twinkie-"

"Oliver-" Came the voice of John Diggle, but neither turned to the man. "Sorry, but we should be heading out."

"You should go, call me with the location." Katie said before glancing over to John just as she turned to leave.

"That didn't look like it went well." John said to Oliver who simply stared at the door. "Oliver, you're going to get through this." Oliver simply shook his head before heading back to the stairs.

"We need to leave now." was all Oliver said.

They arrived at the plaza, deciding to split up to search for any sign of Maseo. Katie wasn't even sure Oliver would call her, but he did. He gave the location Nyssa had given them. So when the basement was clear, she grabbed her suit, and once again found herself being the Guardian.

Apparently Maseo and the rest of his league were held up at some old plaza. When Katie arrived, Oliver, Roy and Laurel had ready began their search and so she picked a level and began as well.

Katie moved slowly, keeping her ears open as she searched her designated level of the parking garage.

"Guardian." Oliver's voice spoke through the comlink. "Did you find something?"

"No." Katie replied as she kept walking. She found herself nearing the upper level of the building. "But they're here."

"I got movement." Diggle's voice spoke suddenly. "Upper level, southwest corner."

"I'm not too far. I'm going to check it out." Katie said as she began moving slowly to the roof of the garage.

"Guardian, wait for us!" Oliver ordered, out of breath, which meant he, Roy and Laurel were probably running in her direction.

Katie simply grabbed sais, glancing around the upper level, just as Oliver and the others arrived. They walked toward the southwest corner an immediately caught sight of Maseo and his crew who all pulled out their swords and headed for them.

"Kill them!" Maseo ordered and after that was pretty much what anyone would expect. A fight ensued, and everyone on that roof fought hard.

There's this moment in a fight where you actually stop thinking. Thinking takes time, and when you in the thick of it, there is no time. Every second, every blow, every kick, has to have a purpose. With her sais in hand, Katie somehow found herself in an intense battle with two assassins. They were quick, their moves without hesitation, but Katie met their blows with just as much veracity. She hated how much she enjoyed this, how the adrenaline coursing through her veins right now just drove her that much further. Soon both men were on the ground, and she stood above them heavily breathing, daring, no wishing one of them would get back up. She lifted her eyes to where Oliver stood, and arrow now aimed right at Maseo's head. Suddenly there was clapping, and her insides twisted at the unexpected sight of the demon as he walked over. In that moment something happened. Something she can't really explain, but something inside of her snapped at the sight of the man and unconsciously she began moving toward him.

"Clearly I chose well selecting you as my heir." Ra's said, a smirk planted on his face as Oliver rose his arrow toward him. One of his assassins, moved toward Oliver, but Ra's rose a hand to stop him. "Killing me will only win you the mantle you reject."

"It'll stop you." Oliver countered, his bow not even twitching.

"I have legions who live only to see my will done." Ra's spoke, his eyes suddenly turning to Katie who he'd noticed getting closer. "Hello Nura." The moment the name came out of his mouth, her slow, cautious steps turned into a brisk walk. Oliver tried to catch her arm, before she got too close, but she maneuvered out of his touch, placing herself directly in front of the demon. "What did I teach you about every action?" his eyes bore into hers, hating the sight of his sister in them, but he refused to show even a glimmer of the effect.

"Every action has a reaction." Katie recited slipping her sais back into their holsters before she grabbed one of her glocks, shoving it underneath the man's chin. "Like now for instance. Out of all the ways you could die, was a bullet to the brain ever something you imagined."

"Guardian!" Oliver called, but she didn't hear him.

"It's no use Oliver." Ra's said, the gun to his chin seeming to not have any effect at all. "You see your Guardian will always be my child." he once again met Katie's eyes. "I can see it in your eyes. That lust for blood, it's strong inside of you Nura."

"Nah, just lust for your blood." Katie said her finger on the trigger. It would only take a flick of her finger and he'd be gone.

 _"He's right."_ a voice spoke, and it was a voice Katie couldn't hear right now. Not when her head needed to be focused. There was an odd breeze that only the demon seemed to notice, and he turned his head slightly. _"Killing him now will not end it here._ " Katie turned her head to see her mother. _"Right now you need to run."_ she turned meeting the demon's eyes for a moment, and there was a look passed between them that neither was sure of. Both seemed as if they'd seen a ghost. Ra's snapped out of it first, raising his head to Oliver.

"I'm sorry boy, you have but two choices- you either ascend to the calling of Ra's al Ghul or you will spend the rest of your days in a cage."

"You're not going to take me prisoner." replied Oliver

"No, I'm not." Ra's said, and as if on cue a helicopter appeared over head, a bright light shinning on all of them. Katie looked back to Ra's who simply walked off, his assassins seeming to disappear along with him. She wanted so badly to just go after him and put a couple of bullets in him right now, but at the moment it would seem that they had to run.

"This is the Starling City police." a voice boomed from the speaker above them. "Put your weapons down and your hands up. You are all under arrest." Katie holstered her weapon as they heard the sounds of impending sirens. Oliver grabbed her arm, and they all turned running for the edge of the building. Katie wrapped an arm around Oliver's neck, before they all suspended to the ground.

There was no time to stop and plan. The moment their feet touched the ground, the four of them were running trying to find a way out of the impending capture.

"Diggle!" Oliver called hoping his friend could see a way out of this for them.

" _Warehouse door, west side of the block."_ John informs and they stop and turn and head in the direction. _"You get there, you're in the clear. Go, move. Four more headed your way. You got to move, move, move, move, move!"_ At the sound of impending officers, they stop, pinning their backs to the wall.

"Go for the door!" Oliver ordered and they all turned to him as if he were crazy. "I'll draw their fire."

"No, we're not separating!" Katie countered.

"They don't want you!" Oliver said looking over to her. "They want me."

"No, they want a murderer and that's nobody here." Katie said taking a step toward him.

"Well right now I'm it. Look we will make it out of this." he looked at her for a moment before turning to Roy and Laurel. "Now go!" They hesitated for moment, neither liking the idea of leaving, but they knew that they were going to have to move, so they both ran for the warehouse. "Guardian, go!" Katie turned away, hating the idea of leaving right now, but they couldn't just stay here and so she pulled herself from the wall.

She started toward the warehouse, but in a move even she wasn't complete sure about, she stopped and turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as she could.

"Guardian!" Oliver called as he watched her, about to follow her.

 _"Oliver, you can't!"_ John called into his ear.

"What is she doing?!" Oliver asked, so tempted to run after the woman.

 _"I don't-"_ John watched as Katie ran, stopping at when her path is blocked by a small squad of officers. She was about to turn and run in the opposite direction, but there were more, leaving her seamlessly stuck. " _I think she's been caught Oliver."_

"Fuck!" Oliver said finding no other choice but to go after her. He suddenly began running.

 _"Wait!"_ John said and Oliver suddenly stopped, once again hiding against the building beside him. _"Maybe I was wrong."_

"What-" Oliver said the frustration clear in his tone. "Diggle, what's going on?"

John's eyes focused through the sights of his rifle. He watched as Katie lifted her hands in surrender and soon the officers moved in closer. That's when he noticed it. There was something in her hand, and before she could be grabbed, she dropped it from her hand releasing a thick mist that filled the entire alley.

 _"It's a diversion Oliver, she's giving you a diversion. Take it, get out of there."_ John replied. Oliver stood there for a moment, definitely not wanting to leave Katie without back up, but he would trust her, trust her abilities and so he turned and hoped he could get out of this.

When Katie slipped around the officers, she had no idea where she was going. Her feet never stopped, and she only diverted when she saw flashing lights, or heard nearby officers. She didn't think she'd regret disregarding John's escape plan, but as she runs without an intended direction she can't help but want to kick herself.

"Don't move!" a voice said suddenly behind her and Katie stopped. The only reason she stopped was because she knew who the voice belonged to. And so she slowly turned to see Captain Lance, a gun aimed firmly in her direction. "This is it. No where to run."

"I gotta say Captain, this-" Katie shook her head at the sound of helicopters and the light from above. "I didn't think you would really go this far."

"People are dead!" Lance snapped. "And your buddy the Arrow is the number one suspect."

"Tell me Captain, your evidence, your only evidence are arrows?"

"Arrows that matched every crime scene your friend has ever left behind, so I have to think that's a very strong connection." Lance replied as he inched closer. "I didn't want to put you in this, but you're leaving me no other choice. You're going to tell me where he is and-"

"I'm not though. You know what I've always admired about you Captain. You're a smart man, you think logically, but right now your instincts are so twisted up in grief that you're not even thinking straight." Katie said with a shake of her head. "Why would a man who has successfully evaded you for years suddenly start murdering people with arrows that would connect back to him?"

"No one ever said criminals were smart."

"No, but their mistakes aren't this blatant. I need you to think about this, really think about it." Katie said as Lance appeared in front of her, gun never flinching. "You're banking a whole lot on such a smart guy making one of the dumbest mistakes he could make." Lance looked at her for moment, and Katie was sure she was getting to him, but he suddenly reached for his cuffs.

"I'm sorry, I have to take you in." Lance said, taking another step and Katie just let out an annoyed groan and before the man knew what was happening, she quickly grabbed his arm, turning and jerking an elbow into wrist, causing him to drop the gun. And with a swift swing of her leg, she knocks the man onto his back.

Katie took a step forward, looking down at the man who lie trying to catch his breath.

"A man so obviously guilty doesn't try so hard to prove his innocence." Katie said with a shake of her head. "Start paying attention Captain." she looked up at the sound of impending voices and began backing away. A single officer came into view, lifting his gun the moment he sees Katie standing over Lance.

"Freeze!" he shouts and Katie doesn't hesitate before she turns and runs. The officer pulls the trigger over and over again until she's out of sight. "Sir." the officer quickly rushes over to Lance, kneeling down to help him to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lance grumbles angrily. "Tell me we have one of them."

"I'm sorry sir, they've all gotten away." The officers replies before glancing in the direction Katie disappeared. "I'm going to go after her, I think I hit her. Maybe it slowed her down." Lance simply nodded before watching the officer rush off. He stood there for a moment, hating that he hoped his officer was bad shot.

Katie ran, a hand firmly placed on her side as blood seeped through her fingers. It felt like maybe a graze, but it could be worse. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins and she's sure she wouldn't even be able to tell if it were bad or not. She doesn't stop until a black SUV suddenly comes to a screeching halt in front of her. She stares in confusion until the window slowly winds down and there sitting is the very annoying face of Martin Ellis.

"You know I was in the neighborhood and thought-" Katie didn't even let him finish before quickly opening the door and sliding inside. "You know I expected a little more confrontation."

"Just drive the damn car!" Katie snapped and the man simply nodded before speeding off.

"I have her." Martin suddenly said and Katie turned to see the man with a phone to his ear. He glanced over to her, looking her over, his eyes settling on the blood on her hand still at her sight. "She's been hit and-" he suddenly pulled the phone from his ear. "How bad is the gun shot wound?"

"I'm fine, I think it just grazed me." Katie replied closing her eyes and dropping her head back against the seat.

"Did you hear-" Martin was once again interrupted and he simply rolled his eyes. "Yes sir." the man ended the call, before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"I need to get back to the club." Katie said and Martin simply shook his head.

"Sorry, but there's been a change of plans." Martin said and Katie opened her eyes and looked over to the man. "He wants to make sure you're alright."

"A bullet grazes my side and he's suddenly the worried parent, but the demon hangs me from chains and he's doesn't even bat an eye." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Take me to the club."

"Look I'm sorry, but-" Martin's excuse was cut short as the woman's gun suddenly was pressed against the side of his head. "You know this is getting old. You're not going to shoot me."

"I shot my own father without a care in the world, why wouldn't I shoot you?"

"Well-" he says glancing over to her. "Well I'm driving. So shooting me could kill both of us." he turned back to the road. "He's has a safe house with a physician who can look you over and make sure you're really alright."

"At some point he has to realize this isn't going to work." Katie says placing her gun back in it's holster.

"At some point you're going to have to forgive him." Martin said and Katie scoffed.

"Well there you go. He hasn't even asked for my forgiveness and so I owe him nothing." Katie replied turning to look out the window.

Oliver and John rushed into the lair where they found Laurel and Thea waiting for them.

"Oh! Oh, thank God, I've been so worried." Thea said rushing over to her brother.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Oliver says glancing around. "Where's Twinkie? Roy?"

"He's still out there." Laurel replied with a shake of her head. "And I haven't seen Katie since we all were in the alley." Oliver' jaw clenched as he turned away, too tempted to walk right back out that door to find her.

"Oliver, she's fine." John said and Oliver turned meeting his eyes. "She's ran long enough to know how not to get caught."

"It's like the whole city has lost their minds!" Thea said turning to the news report that was playing the was covering the night's events.

"It's not the whole city." Oliver said walking over and grabbing his phone. "It's just one man." Oliver dialed Lance number, hoping to get through to the man once again, but it was no use. Lance was out for blood and he wasn't listening. Oliver groaned when the man hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry." Laurel said feeling the need to apologize for her father's actions. "He's in a lot of pain.

"I thought that if we stopped Maseo, we'd stop the killings, but Nyssa was right." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "This extends way beyond him." they all heard the door to the alley entrance, and turned. Oliver took a step forward hoping it was Katie, but soon Roy appeared.

"Oh Roy!" Thea said rushing over and bringing her arms around him.

"I'm ok. I got clear somewhere on Hudson." Roy said, guilt written all over his face. "I had to shoot a few officers, but they're just flesh wounds." he glanced around to the others. "Where's Katie?" he turned to Oliver who's expression was answer enough. "She still out there. Should we be looking for her?" they all turned to Oliver for the answer to that question, and it was this moment that Oliver truly felt the battle happening inside of him. On one side, Katie was a capable member of this team, and in that case they should give her time before they worried. It was clear that she wasn't captured by the SCPD because he's sure that would make the news. But then there was Oliver Queen who couldn't even understand why he was standing still in this moment, why he was doing nothing to make sure she was safe. He had to make a choice, and he could practically hear her voice in his head telling him what to do.

"We're going to give her more time." Oliver replied and they all looked unsure, but nodded. "I've underestimated Ra's, and now we're all paying the price. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Thea asked wondering why her brother was blaming himself for all of this. "Ra's is after us because of Malcolm?" Oliver sighed, and that's when she knew something was up. "What don't I know?"

Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but his phone suddenly beeped and he quickly grabbed it. The moment his eyes read the message, a relieve sigh escape his lips.

"I have to go." Oliver says looking back up to his friends before turning and rushing off to get dressed.

"Is everything alright?!" Laurel called after him, but she didn't get an answer.

"There's only one thing in this world that can get that man to move that quickly without hesitation." John said and they all looked over to him suddenly understanding.

It didn't take long for Oliver to change, and head out to the location texted to his phone. It wasn't too far out from the city, but the area was still pretty secluded. For a moment he thought he was at the wrong place, until he pulled up to the house and a familiar face walked out. Oliver let out annoyed sigh, before stepping out of his car.

"Mr. Queen, it's been a while." Martin greeted from the porch of the fairly big house. He stood at the porch, hands clamped behind his back as he waited for the man to walk over.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked bypassing all greetings.

"Our doctor is looking her over inside and-"

Oliver practically ran up the stairs at the mention of a doctor. He didn't wait for an invitation before storming inside the house. The place was pretty big, but Oliver looked in every door he passed.

"I said I'm fine!" he suddenly heard her voice, and he instantly rushed in the direction, until he finally saw her. She stopped walking when she finally met his eyes, a relief washing over her instantly.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked walking over to her, his hands going to her side.

"I'm fine, just-" his hand moved to the minor wound on her side and she hissed in pain. His eyes went wide, instantly tugging at her shirt to reveal the bandage. "Just a graze."

"You should've went for the warehouse." Oliver muttered and Katie grabbed his hand and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Well you were trying to be noble, and risk your life and I still have use for you." Katie replied placing a hand on Oliver's cheek. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we all got out, no one harmed except you." Oliver replies carefully bringing his arms around her. "Why are you here?"

"I think you'll figure that out when you become a parent Oliver." Came the voice of Jacob Robins. Oliver glanced up to see the man standing just a couple of feet away. "You and your team got into a very sticky situation."

"Don't worry, I'm handling it." Oliver countered and Jacob simply let out a snort before walking into what looked like a living room.

"Let's just go." Katie said grabbing Oliver's arm and tempting to pull him toward the door, but Oliver glanced over to the living room, and sighed.

"I just-" Oliver glanced down to Katie. "He's known Ra's a long time, and maybe he has some insight."

"Maybe." Was all Katie said before pulling from Oliver's grasp. "You should go find out." she began moving around him. "I'll be outside." Oliver watched until she was gone, once again feeling guilty.

Katie stepped out on the porch unable to keep in the groan she been attempting to hold inside.

"Rough day?" Katie glanced over to see Martin standing at the bottom of the stairs smoking a cigarette.

"Compared to some of my other days, this is a walk in the park." Katie replied dropping to the seat on the porch.

"Why haven't you gone off to see Ra's?" Martin suddenly asked and Katie looked at him like he was crazy. "You know, try to get through to him with your familial bond so to speak."

"Before he let me go, that bastard told his league of assholes to kill me." Katie replied. "I don't think there's a familial bond anymore."

"I don't know much about the league, just the basics I guess. But what I do know is that if you're allowed to leave the league, with the blessing of the Ra's Al Ghul, then there is a bond there that probably isn't going to go away."

"So you want me to find out, by going to Ra's and asking him to please leave my boyfriend alone?"

"Me?" Martin said with a shake of his head. "No, this problem belongs to you and the young Mr. Queen. I was just curious, that's all."

Oliver stood in that spot for a for a few moments before he let out another sigh and headed inside the living room where he found Jacob standing in front of a roaring fire place, drink in hand.

"I was supposed to kill Ra's Al Ghul. A very long time ago, I was young, new soldier, thought I was unbreakable."

"What happened?"

"The mission changed." Jacob replied letting out a slight chuckle. "The mission always changes." he shook his head. "I ended up having to work with the bastard to find someone even more dangerous than him." he finally turned to the young man who looked just plain exhausted. "I actually didn't have as much faith in you as your father did."

"Look, I just I need something. Anything from you that you can think of that can help me stop Ra's." Oliver asked and Jacob looked down to the drink in his hand.

"Some roads have to be traveled to get to the other side." Jacob said somberly before looking back up to Oliver. "Those roads make take you to some dark places, but if you're strong enough you will make it to the end. To the light."

"You think I should accept Ra's offer?"

"Those words would never come out of my mouth." Jacob said before downing the remnants of his drink before sitting the glass on the sill of the fireplace. "I'm telling you that if you're strong enough, you can walk through hell unaffected by the demons." Jacob turned to the window. "In hell you can get close enough to the devil to stab him in the back." he turned back to Oliver. "But like I said, it's a dark road, you should only travel it if you're strong enough."

"That's not a road I can take and still keep her." Oliver countered and Jacob let out a snort before grabbing his glass and walking over to pour himself another drink.

"Oliver I think you and I both know that whatever road you travel, you will lose her." Jacob said filling his glass once again before turning back to the young man.

"I refuse to believe that." Oliver said with a shake of his head. "I refuse to believe after everything we've been through that we can't make it through one more fight."

"It's not the fight that's going to lose her Oliver. She's used to fighting, use to getting back up when she's knocked down. No-" Jacob shook his head. "My daughter is determined to have the life she feels was taken from her, and you're the last bit of it she has. One day she's going to realize how impossible that is." Oliver didn't want to hear anymore, before turning and stalking away from the man.

Felicity Smoak was nervous. Had been then entire time she stepped foot into Palmer Tech and went in search of the technology that could possibly save Ray's life, or end it even quicker. She stood fidgeting on the elevator, still unsure if this was the best choice. The moment the doors open, it took her a few seconds before she actually started moving. Her heels clacked against the floor and she took a few deep breaths, not wanting to seem nervous when she walked into Ray's room. She should've figured that wasn't going to happen the moment she walked into Ray's room to find both her mother and Bruce sitting at Ray's bedside laughing. The moment she walked inside, they all turned to her with smiles.

"All honey you're back!" Donna said standing to her feet and walking over to her daughter.

"Yeah, I was wondering where you ran off too." Ray said looking over to his girlfriend who nervously looked over to Bruce. "Oh, I guess Bruce saw what happened on the news and decided to stop in to see how I was doing."

"That was nice of him." Felicity said with a tight smile.

"Well despite popular belief, I am a nice person." Bruce said standing to his feet.

"Where's Katie?" Felicity asked.

"Oh, she said she had to go." Donna said and that only made Felicity more nervous.

"I ran into her on her way out, and she told me to stick around." Bruce said and Felicity turned to him with confusion about to reply when Ray's doctor walked in. Felicity walked around the bed to listen to the doctor's news. She was glad all attention was on the doctor, because no one but herself noticed Bruce appearing entirely way to close to her in that moment. "The nano tech-" Bruce whispered over to her, and she hated the feeling that stirred inside of her when he did. "She wants me to-"

"Oh-" Donna said suddenly, grabbing her back. "Ow!"

"Mom?" Felicity said taking a step forward, but stopped when her moment gave a slight wink.

"I think I might faint." Donna said turning to the doctor.

"Maybe we should get you on a gurney."

"Yeah, a gurney, lets do that." Donna said before being ushered out of the room by the doctor.

"Is your mom ok?" Ray asked turning to Felicity who simply rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling she'll be making a miraculous recovery in about five minutes." Felicity replied and Ray simply nodded still clearly confused. "Just like you." Felicity pulled out a small device that made Ray's eyes go wide.

"Is that my nano- tech?" Ray asked and Felicity gave a nod.

"Assuming the organizational system in your lab is accurate." Felicity said looking down to the device.

"Uh, I-are you sure you want to do this?" Ray asked suddenly nervous now that this could actually be happening.

"Considering your options are death, or death Mr. Palmer, I would say that was a stupid question." Bruce said tossing his jacket down, and holding his hand out to Felicity. "Can I see that?"

"Wait, you know about this?" Ray asked.

"I asked Katie to be here, to administer it in case things went bad and we needed an actual medical professional here to I don't keep you breathing, but I guess she had to go and she asked Bruce to stick around." Felicity said glancing over to Bruce who seemed to be engrossed with the little device.

"This is impressive." Bruce muttered.

"And patented." Ray countered and Bruce couldn't help but chuckle before looking up to meet the man's eyes. "Why are you a good substitution for an actual doctor?"

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me Mr. Palmer." Bruce replied with a smile before glancing over to Felicity. "Plus I think it has something to do with the person who actually uses this thing could end up in jail."

"Oh, so you're a patsy?" Ray asked with a smile. "That makes more sense."

"Well since I'm the one taking all the risk, I would be just a bit more grateful." Bruce countered.

"Well you know I would if my risk wasn't my actual life."

"Hey, guys!" Felicity intervened. "Let's just-" before she could even finish the sentence, Bruce had injected the device into Ray's neck. Ray and Felicity turned their glares to the man who simply shrugged. Felicity quickly grabbed her tablet that showed Ray's brain.

"How are you feeling?" Felicity asked.

"Fine." Ray replied with a slight smile. "I feel-" no one in the room expected the man to suddenly start seizing.

"Ray!" Felicity called.

"Ray!" Bruce said grabbing Ray's shoulders to keep him in place on the bed. "Hey, Ray, just-" suddenly the man stopped seizing and he looked between Bruce and a clearly frightened Felicity.

"Ok, so maybe there's one side effect." Ray said with a slight smile.

Oliver and Katie found themselves back at her loft, sitting in the living room in the dark. Katie sat with her head on Oliver's chest, his arm comfortably around her. Nothing was different since they were last here. The Arrow was still being hunted and Ra's was still attempting to sway him into accepting his deal. They were in quicksand, and they both knew that before they knew it they'd be stuck forever.

There was a knock at the door that cut through the comfortable silence. Both quickly sat up, on the offensive as they looked back to the door. It was Oliver who stood to his feet and slowly made his way to the door. Katie stood as well, right behind him. There was another knock, this one heavier than before.

"It's me!" a familiar voice called. "Open up!" Katie quickly rushed around Oliver to open the door, immediately stuck with the sight of a clearly beaten up Richard Grayson. "Hey there Sugar Bear."

"Who did this?" was all Katie asked as the man walked inside.

"No one still breathing, trust me." Richard replied before holding up a thick folder holding it out to her. "But I got the goods, like you wanted." Katie grabbed the envelope, sitting it on the table, before switching on a light and getting a good look at the damage to his face. "Really, I'm fine."

"Someone want to fill me in one what the hell is going on?" Oliver asked looking between the two. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"If he is, it's all my fault." Katie said turning from Richard to Oliver. "We need to talk." she turned back to Richard. "Go put some ice on your face, and finally call Bruce."

"And tell him what?"

"The truth, including my part." Katie replied. "Throw me under the bus, I don't care." she said and the man just shook his head before heading off to the kitchen.

"Twinkie, what's going on?" Oliver asked and Katie grabbed the envelope before handing it to the man. He wasn't sure what he would find ,but he took a deep breath before snapping open the envelope and looking at the contents inside. His eyes went wide at the sight of passports, and social security cards, and birth certificates. He looked back up to Katie who waited for him to say something. "Twinkie, what is this?"

"This is that third option." Katie replied looking down to the envelope. "So don't accept Ra's offer, and don't try to prove the Arrow's innocence." she reached out, placing her hand on his. "Let's just go. We can finally be free. It can just be you and me." Oliver stared into the woman's eyes, seeing the seriousness and the hope that filled those words. She had absolute no idea how much he wanted to just accept this offer, and never look back. He'd dreamed of a life with her, away from the craziness of their lives and here it was. "Liver-"

"No." Oliver said simply and she turned away swallowing the suddenly lump in her throat.

"So you don't even need time to think about it?" she asked turning back to Oliver. "This fight-"

"This fight doesn't beat us. It doesn't take away our lives." Oliver asked with a shake of his head. He looked down to the envelope before tossing it back to the table. "I made you a promise-"

"And everyday that promise gets further and further away." Katie said, tears now falling from her eyes. "There is no way out of this that doesn't end with pain and suffering." Oliver reached out to her, but she pulled away. "This is it Oliver, this is how we get our happily ever after. You have to take it." she looked up to his eyes, hoping some of this was getting through to him.

"This isn't how we get to happily ever after Twinkie." Oliver replied simply with a smile. "But I promise you that we will have it." he once again reached out to touch her, but this time she simply turned away, stalking toward the door. "Twinkie, just-"

"I'm going to head back to the hospital to check on Ray." Katie said, grabbing her jacket and not even glancing back before leaving.

Oliver stood there looking at the door. He should go after her, talk to her, finally get her to understand why he couldn't just leave. And yet he didn't move because he had doubts about his decision.

"You know it has to be love for a woman to pay a ridiculous about of money to have a new life with the man she loves." Richard said and Oliver glanced over to see the man standing with a ice pack to his eye.

"Richard, I'm really not in the mood." Oliver replied, eyes still on that door.

"I'm just saying she's willing to leave her entire life behind and you can't do it because you don't want to lose the fight?"

"Have you ever been in love Richard?" Oliver asked and the young man couldn't actually think of a time and so he shook his head. "Then please don't assume you understand anything about my decisions." Oliver turned away, his eyes going back to the door. "She deserves more than a life in the wind."

It was probably the lack of sleep, or maybe the argument she's just had with the man she planned on marrying, but at the moment Katie had stopped thinking rationally. When that happened, she usually made bad decisions and because of that fact, Katie decided to call in someone she knew would not only have her back, but also help her make smart decisions.

"Why did you call me?" Roy asked as he followed behind Katie as they walked through the cemetery. "What are we even doing out here?" his eyes kept scanning the dark cemetery not wanting any surprises.

"I'm sorry." Katie said suddenly stopping and turning to the man. "With the whole me and Oliver thing, I haven't been able to teach you some of the things I think you should know to be good at this job."

"What are you-" Katie placed a hand on the young man's mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Wherever you go, always listen." Katie said her eyes on Roy's. "You're ears rarely lie." she dropped her hand, and Roy still seemed confused until he heard what sounded like the crunching of leaves. He turned his head trying to see through the darkness, but it was impossible.

"We're not alone." Roy said turning back to Katie who simply nodded. "Who's here?"

"No one good." Katie says turning and continuing to walk, Roy right behind her a little bit more vigilant than he had been before. He nearly bumped her shoulder when she once again suddenly stopped. This time when he looked up, he saw someone, a man, whose back was too them.

"No matter what conspires between us, I will always be in awe of you, my dear Nura." Katie and Roy stood a bit straighter as the demon turned to face them.

"You know you could've warned me that we were visiting Ra's Al Ghul." Roy whispered over to Katie.

"You wouldn't have come." Katie replied, keeping her eyes on the unpredictable man in front of them. "And I knew you couldn't come to Starling and not visit your sister." Ra's simply chuckled before turning back to the headstone that held a name that didn't belong to his sister.

"You know I expected to see your beloved Mr. Queen with you at such a late hour." Ra's spoke. "I figure at this point he may have changed his mind about my offer."

"He's hasn't. And he won't." Katie replied, hating having to talk to the man's back. "You can't have him. I won't let you." she heard him once again chuckle.

"So if you won't let me, then there must be some plan to stop me." Ra's said once again turning to face her. Katie didn't say anything, but the glare etched into her features spoke volumes. "You know it was supposed to be you. The moment you first picked up that sword, and took your first life, I could see it in your eyes. That darkness, that unattainable quality that can't be taught." the man walked over to her, and she felt Roy move a bit closer to her as well. "It was in your blood. Our blood, but I underestimated the influence of my dead sister." a strong wind picked up, blowing leaves around them. Katie's eyes remained on Ra's who let out a sigh.

" _That's not my brother."_

Katie turned her head, and there stood her mother, the woman's eyes on Ra's studying him, with a shake of her head.

 _"That's the ghost of my brother."_ Grace sighed reaching out to touch the man, only for her hand to pass right through him. _"Tell him that I'm here, tell him_ —" Katie shook her head before turning back to her uncle.

"The title of Ra's should be given to someone who understands the burdens that go along with it and still wants it. Oliver does not value the league and it's practices, his heart still beats, and he still has his soul."

"All things that can easily be stripped away." Ra's replied with a wave of his hand. "It is Oliver who is meant to lead my League, Oliver who will be the next Ra's. He either chooses, or he dies."

" _Tell him that I'm here."_

"If that were true, why am I standing here right now?" Katie asked and she saw a flash of darkness pass over the man's eyes. "End this now before it gets too far."

"Oh, my dear Nura ,I don't think it could get any farther." Ra's replied before giving a nod. "I'm sure we will be seeing each other." with that the man turned and began walking away.

 _"Quick tell him that I'm here!"_ Grace yelled and Katie shook her head before taking a step forward.

It had to be the lack of sleep because she wouldn't follow the demon with a sound mind. Roy attempted to catch her arm, but fell short. He kept his eyes on her to see that she didn't actually get too far. He kept his eyes on her until he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out hoping it was someone who he could tell to get down here before Katie did something more crazy than meeting with the leader of the League of Assassins. It was a text from Thea, and he couldn't believe the words.

"Katie-"

"She's here!" Katie suddenly yelled, and Ra's suddenly stopped walking. An eerie chill blew through that cemetery. "She's right here, and she is not happy." she had doubt that she'd get a reaction out of the man, even doubted if he even cared, but what she did notice was that he stopped. He stopped and just just stood there and she so badly wanted to see his face, his eyes for his true feelings. She never got her wish, because without hesitation the man continued walking, until disappearing into the shadow of the cemetery.

"Katie." Roy said once again, and Katie just dropped her head, because this meeting, this crazy meeting with the demon was all she had. It was her only idea and it didn't work. "Something's happened." Katie quickly turned around, meeting the man's eyes that were filled with worry. "We have to go."

The car ride was silent as they listened to the one thing both feared, but neither expected.

" _A stunning development, as Oliver Queen has been outed as the Arrow. The accusation comes as a particular surprise, considering that Queen was exonerated of being the Arrow only 2 years ago."_

Roy quickly reached forward and flicked off the radio before glancing over to Katie had yet to react to the news. Her expression was blank as she kept her eyes out the window, and he wasn't sure what was going in her head.

"There has to be a way out of this, right?" Roy asked hoping that getting her to talk could get her out of her head. "I mean they accused him before and he did a Houdini and got out of it."

"Last time was different." Katie replied, not even bothering to turn to him. "Last time it was Oliver's plan. Oliver controlled the narrative, this time my uncle is the one pulling the strings."

"So what now? Oliver runs for the rest of his life-"Roy turned to Katie still hoping for just an ounce of emotion. Roy may be the one person on the team who hasn't known her as long, but sometimes he feels that he knows her. She's been through stuff, seen stuff, and yet she still stand tall, tough. He understood her, because he too felt the need to break through the things that should keep them down. "That's not fair. Not fair to him, to-" the man shook his head as he turned back to the road. "It's not fair to you."

"Fair?" repeated Katie with a shake of her head. "Fair is a myth. There isn't some unseen force making sure there is a balance between good and evil. Sometimes you fight and you just lose. Doesn't matter if you're the good guys or the bad guys. Only matters if the other guys are smarter than you."

The car came to a stop outside John's apartment where Felicity said they would be meeting. The pair sat in the car for a moment unmoving before Roy finally turned to her.

"What's the point of what we do if you don't believe that we could win?" Roy asked and for the first time, she finally turned to him and let out a sigh.

"I believe we can win Roy, but I'm also not naive enough to believe that we also can't lose." she replied before glancing up to the building, before once again turning away. "Fair is a myth, happily ever after in a fairy tale and that's just world we live in."

"You don't believe that." Roy stated firmly, and Katie just looked out the window. "I saw you. We all did. You wanted to be happy and so you fought for it. So what's stopping you right now?" she still didn't say anything and Roy wasn't sure what else to say. "Before I joined the team, and I was just this inexperienced idiot trying to be a hero, but getting the crap beat out of me. You're the only one I told." he turned to the woman. "I would stumble into GMH and you'd stitch me up, drive home."

"Not before telling you how much of a dumbass you were." she muttered and Roy chuckled.

"Yeah, but what you didn't tell me to do was stop." Roy replied with a slight smile. "You told me wear darker clothes, to stick to the shadows, you told me if I was going to try to play the hero, then at least be smart about it. You believe in the fight Katie and I believe in the fight because of you." Roy turned just in time to see Oliver as he stepped out of the building. "It's Oliver." Roy quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the man. Katie turned and watched the exchange. Soon Oliver's eyes looked over to the car before he gave Roy a firm pat to his shoulder.

"That was a goodbye." she suddenly thought before turning away, suddenly struck with the urge to cry. She hated the feeling, hated how the emotion seemed to overcome her. She closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled hoping to get control over the emotions that were ravaging her insides. She heard the driver's door open, but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to be in this moment.

"Twinkie-"

"You came out here to say goodbye." Katie interrupted, finally opening her eyes and turning to Oliver whose eyes revealed way too much of what he was feeling in this moment. She had to turn away, too afraid she'd break right here. "Came to tell me that you're going to go turn yourself into Lance because he's the lesser of the two evils pulling at you."

"Twinkie, just-"

"I remember telling you how I didn't want you to get involved with Ra's, how I just wanted to handle this myself." said Katie as she turned to look back out the window. "That shit went right out the window."

"I'm sorry, there's just no other way-"

"No, our other way is in an envelope in my apartment." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "But you're choosing this-" she turned back to the man. "You." Katie simply shook her head before stepping out of the car. Oliver went to follow her, as she simply walked in the street trying to get away from him.

"I asked you to run with me once!" Oliver called after her trying to catch up. "Do you remember what you told me?" she didn't reply, but he knows she does. "You said you would never do that to me, you wouldn't let your problem, be my problem."

"Well what if I told you that I regret that decision every day?" Katie asked finally stopping and turning to the man. "I should've let you taken me away, because if you did we wouldn't be here." she once again turned to walk away but Oliver caught her arm.

"I'm sorry,-"

"I don't want an apology Oliver." Katie replied pulling from his grasp. "I want you. Here, with me, not rotting away in some jail paying for the crimes of my uncle." she began backing away. "I want to marry you, and I want to have a child that has your eyes and my nose and I want to finally stop drawing the short straws in life." she just shook her head, letting out a deep sigh. "But you can't always get what you want, right?" she was going to fall apart, right here and right now and she couldn't let that happen. Not outside, in the middle of the street and so she turned and just walked away from him.

When Katie finally arrived back to her loft, she only made it inside the door before sliding down to the floor and finally releasing the tears she's been holding inside of her. Every situation had a solution and she just couldn't find out what it was. She couldn't figure out how to save the one person in this world she doesn't think she can live without.

She doesn't know how long she'd been sitting there in the dark silence. A part of her was wishing this was just some sick and twisted nightmare, and any moment she'll be able to just wake up. There was a sudden banging on her door, and Katie quickly jumped to her feet.

"SCPD, open up!" a voice called and Katie let out a deep sigh before reaching forward and pulling open the door. There standing with Captain Lance, a couple of officers behind him.

"It's kind of common courtesy to call before showing up to someone's house." Katie said folding her arms over her chest.

"Where is he?" Lance demanded and Katie simply shrugged.

"Where is who?" she asked and Quentin took a step toward her, but she didn't back away.

"Oliver Queen, if you have his whereabouts, you are legally required to tell me right now." Quentin says, the scowl on his face not even bothering the woman.

"No." was Katie's reply and the man simply shook his head.

"Boys, you hear that?" Quentin suddenly asked. "I thought I heard someone crying out for help. Check it out." and without hesitation, officers filed into Katie's loft, but she kept her eyes on the man in front of her. "Tell me where he is or I will arrest you, right now." Katie simply let out a sigh, before turning around, and putting her hands behind her back. Quentin knew she wouldn't just give him up, knew she wouldn't make this easy. What he didn't expect was the sudden hesitation he felt the moment he grabbed his cuffs.

"Katherine Robins, you are under arrest for the refusal to cooperate with an active investigation. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you choose to..." Katie tuned the man out as he read her rights. Her eyes on the officers moving about her loft, pulling it apart in search of a man not even there. Soon she was being pulled away, and at this point didn't even care where she was going.

Soon Katie found herself handcuffed in Lance's office, her eyes staring blankly at the wall clock that hung above her. Apparently something happened while Lance was gone, and the moment they walked in he had to rush away. The door behind her suddenly opened, but she didn't turn from the ticking clock.

"You are no longer arrest doctor." Lance said from behind her and she didn't even react to the statement. "I could still arrest you. Interfering with an investigation really is a serious crime." still nothing and the man simply let out a sigh. "Did you know he was going to turn himself in?" her eyes were just fixated on that damn clock, and this time Lance followed them. He moved to stand in front of her, still noticing how she didn't even acknowledge him. "Hey Doc, you understand why I had to do this? All of this, Oliver-"

"What evidence do you have linking Oliver to the Arrow?" Katie suddenly asked, finally meeting the man's gaze.

"You know I can't reveal my sources, it's-"

"It was a man. Menacing, probably had a bunch of friends around him who didn't speak and who all wore black that didn't look like they belonged in Starling." Katie stated. "He told you that Oliver was the Arrow and instead finding proof of the accusation, you arrested him."

"Doc-"

"He had to have told you something about Sara, right?" Katie asked. "I mean crazy guy wants you to do something, he has to give you some sort of motivation, so sort of push."

"Sara was on that island with him and he didn't even think to say anything." Lance said with a shake of his head. "He waltz back in the Starling, letting me think my daughter died on that boat-"

"But she didn't. She came back. You saw her, got to spend time with her." Katie replied. "You know who else didn't tell you she was on that island? Sara." Lance turned away. "Sara talked to you, spent time with you, so everything she wanted you to know I figure she would've told you, don't you think?" Katie dropped her head letting out a deep sigh. "That man that told you Oliver was the Arrow is a very bad man. He's the head of the League of Assassins. That place your daughter ran from." she looked up to the man eyes. "You don't know everything, and this case you've think you've solved it's not. The moment you walked away from Ra's was the moment you walked away from the man who you should be arresting." she finally stood to her feet and turned, waiting for the man to remove her cuffs. Soon they were pulled from her wrists and she turned back to the man. "I'll be out there, I would like to see him. Just let me know when that can happen." she didn't wait for a reply before turning for the door.

"He lied about Sara." Lance suddenly said, and Katie stopped walking. "He lied about my daughter who is now dead, he pulled my eldest daughter into this shit and brings her closer to death and then he dug his hooks into you." Katie turned back to meet his eyes. "You know I watched you. Saw how you were getting back on track after things ended with the two of you. You had your job, and I could see that you loved it. And then Queen swoops back in, and he just ruins it."

"Captain, my shit-tastic life has absolutely nothing to do with Oliver. My life was doomed to be horrible since I was kidnapped and put in a dark room. What you saw is what I wanted you to see, what I wanted everyone to see." Katie turned away with a shake of her head. "I did love my job, but my boyfriend turned out to be a murderer, and at every turn someone was trying to kill me." she turned back to the man. "The only thing I had going good for me was Oliver. The man I love, who I planned on marrying-" she lifted her hand and looked down to the engagement ring. "That's probably never going to happen." she looked back over to Lance and sighed. "I won't forgive you for this. And I know that probably means nothing to you, but it kind of breaks my heart because you-"

"What?"

"You were the dad I wished I had." she said simply before turning and walking out of the office, leaving Lance with words that made him feel even more guilty. He shouldn't though. He knows Oliver is the reason behind this, and he knows the rightful place for the man is behind bars. Quentin stood to his feet and walked over to the door, and looked out as Katie simply took a seat at one of the empty desks, eyes going to her and then to him. He waved them off, and so they went about their business.

Katie was sure that if she were normal, that she would be in a pool of tears on the floor right now as she sat in the buzzing police station, her eyes closed and her foot bouncing nervously. No one looked at her, or at least no one looked at her when she looked at them, but she was sure they were looking. Probably judging her.

"Doctor." A familiar voice of the Captain spoke and Katie simply opened her eyes. "You can see him now."

Lance lead Katie to the holding room, glancing over ever so often, but she refused to make eye contact with him.

"He's being transported to a more secure location as soon as we get the order." Lance said and Katie's eyes remained on the door. "You only have fifteen minutes." Katie didn't reply and so he simply turned and opened the door for her. She rushed inside, the door closing behind her. The man stood there for a few moments before taking a few steps away from the room. He waited in that bright hallway for a few moments, before pulling that ring from his pocket and looking down to it. Quentin couldn't shake that nagging feeling that he wasn't seeing the whole picture. He wasn't an idiot, he knew something didn't smell right with this entire thing, but all he had was evidence. And if he veered from the evidence, then his job would come into question. This was the right thing, and he had to remember that. No matter who disliked him because of the decision.

He glanced down to the door when he heard raised voices. He only took a step before the door swung open, and teary eyed Katie stormed down the hall.

"Twink—Katie!" he heard Oliver yell, but she didn't stop. She didn't look at him as she walked by, and he had to practically run to catch her.

"Hey, doc!" he called before finally grabbing her arm to stop her. She whipped around, the glare on her face shuttering. "You forgot something." he held up the ring, and the moment her eyes saw it, it only seemed to make her sadder. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't apologize." Katie said before taking the ring from his hand. "You can't apologize for a decision you still stand behind." she looked up meeting his eyes, and it broke his heart. She suddenly shook her head before turning and stalking off. She did stop just short of the door that lead to the squad room. "I was going to get married." she turned back to the man. "You know a couple of years ago, I thought I was going to die, and marriage was just a missed opportunity. But then I'm come back home and the man of my dreams asks me to marry him and I said yes. I should've known then that it wouldn't last, but I wanted it so badly." she glanced down the hall still trying to keep herself from falling completely apart. "I was going to invite you to dinner-" she turned back to Lance. "And I was going to ask if you would walk me down the aisle." she just shook her head before she turned and walked away. "I guess I forgot I'm not that lucky."

Katie walked back into the squad room, not expecting to see Felicity, Roy and John speaking with Laurel. Laurel was the first to see her, before John, Roy, and Felicity turned to her as well. Felicity rushed over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What the hell is he doing?" Felicity asked pulling from the hug.

"He's doing this for all of you." Laurel said taking a step forward. "He made a deal to confess to everything if none of you were implicated." they all looked to Katie waiting for her to say something.

"I guess you weren't able to talk him out of this?" John asked and Katie looked over to him and just shook her head.

"Nope. Oliver's making a choice." she replied before drying her eyes once again with her palm. "And I will do what I always do, and accept it." with that the woman stalked passed them out of the squad room.

"Katie, wait!" Roy called, before following after her.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked turning back to John and Laurel.

"I don't think there's much we can do." John sighed. "I mean if she wasn't able to convince him not to go through with this, then I don't know who could."

Roy was able to slide onto the elevator before it could close. He intended to try to talk to Katie, but he didn't expect there to be someone on there with her.

"You're that reporter lady, right?" Roy asked looking over to the brunette who kept her eyes on Katie.

"Lois Lane." the woman replied. "Are you leaving? I figure your boyfriend being arrested for being the vigilante would call for you to bring your million dollar lawyers out." Katie simply shook her head before turning to the doors. When they finally opened, she was about to leave, but was stopped. "Oliver didn't kill those people." both Roy and Katie turned to the woman. "I mean why would he? He's helped stop so many criminals, saved so many lives in this city, and then reverts to murder. This is an obvious set up, and your fine Captain is playing right into it." Katie dropped her head, for just a moment before walking out of the elevator. She stopped short of the door noticing the reporters and flashing camera lights crowding around outside. Lois' phone rang as she stepped out as well. "Ok, thanks." she turned to Katie and Roy. "The order came in, he's being transported tonight."

"How do you know that?" Roy asked and Lois simply shrugged deciding to play dumb instead of revealing her source, before turning and heading back out with the rest of the reporters before Lance spotted her back in the station where she was specifically told to steer clear. "Look, there has to be something we can do."

"There's nothing." Katie replied turning to Roy. "This is how this story ends. Oliver goes to jail, and Ra's loses his heir."

"And what happens to you?" Roy asks and Katie turns away.

"This isn't about me Roy." Katie said simply. She turned placing a kiss to the man's cheek. "I'll see ya." and with that Katie ventured out the doors, immediately crowded by reporters and flashing bulbs. Roy stood there for a moment with the undeniable feeling that those words were a goodbye.

Maybe Katie was really a coward. Maybe she just wasn't as strong and determined as everyone thought she was. That's the only reason she can even explain why she's currently sitting in Starling's Bus Station. She pulled the baseball cap a bit tighter over her head, before reaching up and straightening her sunglasses. The place was pretty dead, but the last thing she wants right now is to be recognized by anyone. Katie looked down to the ticket in her hand. The one way ticket out of Starling, out of Ra's reach, out of the pain that only Oliver Queen can cause.

 _"You can't run from your life."_ a voice spoke and Katie lifted her head to see her mother sitting across from her. _"It always catches up to you."_

"Well we all can't take the easy way out, and off ourselves, now can we?" Katie muttered as she let her eyes roam across the station. She turned back to Grace who sat with a look of hurt, that actually made Katie regret the words. "Would you please just go away, I don't need the reminder that I'm going crazy. And I definitely don't need that reminder to be the mother I barely knew."

 _"I'm sorry, I wished I could've been more honest with you._ " Grace replied and Katie scoffed once again turning away. _"I never wanted any of this for you and I thought I made that perfectly clear to your father, but he-"_ the woman sighed. " _He was really scared. We ran and we thought we were free."_ she turned to her daughter. _"Distance doesn't free you, not seeing the problem doesn't mean its gone, it just means-"_

"You're refusing to turn around to see them." Katie muttered. It was a saying her mother said often and even after all this time.

"Oh hell." Grace muttered, and in confusion Katie turned to her only to find that she was gone.

Katie's eyes did look over just in time to see a familiar face headed her way. She let out a deep sighed, before sitting back.

"Oh hell." she muttered as the man came over and sit beside her. "What are you doing here Martin?"

"Hey that's my line." Martin replied as he glanced around the bus station. "Didn't we do this already, you don't get to leave Starling just because you're scared and you feel like running away."

"Go away Martin, and tell Jacob that if he wants to have a heart to heart then he should maybe try it himself, and not send his annoying flunkie." Katie said not even looking at the man. "Oh I forgot he's too busy faking his death to be there for that kid he fathered."

"I swear sometimes you're just so..." Martin shook his head before turning to the woman fully. "Ok we get it. Your life has be shit piled onto of shit, but some doctor from Starling with rich parents, would not have been able to handle this. It's time to stop sulking-"

"Sulking?" Katie replied before turning to the man as well. "I'm not sulking because my life was shit. I'm angry as hell that it continues to be shit and there's nothing I can do about it. Oliver walked into that prison-"

"And you thought that was going to be it. You thought that Oliver Queen was going to rot away in some prison for the rest of his life?"

"I'm sorry I thought that's how prisons work."

"You asked your father to break out Malcolm Merlyn from Nanda Parbat and he told you it was impossible, but did you think some prison in Starling would be impenetrable."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying there was a plan in motion. A couple of planted guards, and an unexpected accident with a police transport van that left the inmate inside dead." Martin replied. "It was a good plan, solid, but of course there just had to be a snag."

"What snag?" Martin glanced around and spotted a television before nudging his head. Katie followed his eyes to a news report and her eyes went wide when she saw a picture of Roy. She quickly stood to her feet and rushed over to hear what they were saying.

" _To repeat, we're just getting word from the authorities that Roy Harper, a Glades resident with a long history of run-ins with the police, has been identified as the vigilante known as the Arrow..."_

Katie heard Martin's feet behind her, but her eyes were on the screen. There was a video of Roy dressed as the Arrow, admitting to be the Arrow and now Oliver was free and he was the one being taken to prison.

"Get him out." Katie said simply, turning to Martin. "I want him out of there now."

"Absolutely, but under one condition." Martin replied. "You stay and you face your problems. No more running." Katie turned back to the television and just shook her head. "You fight."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well there you have it. A lot happened in this chapter, but it's winding down to the end. Expect more bomb shells.

 **Review Replies:**

rockyroyal,dr: I feel like I'm really throwing a lot at my OC, but it's how you build character. Some times you have to go through storms, and trust me she will have a light at the end of her tunnel. Ethan and Laurel were quite unexpected, but see them as a fun couple to write, and can't wait to see how Ethan interacts with Quentin. This whole chapter just showed some pretty good sides of Oliver and his determination to be there for Katie, but we're going to see him pushed to a corner.

Adela: Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **I want to thank everyone whose sticking this out with me. I know I'm not the best writer, and the updates can be sporatic, but I promise we are going to get this story done. I just wrote a chapter I know is going to be very big and I can't wait to upload for all of you. Thanks so much to Adela and rockyroyal,dr for your reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate all the feed back and commentary. Keep them coming. And now for your sneak peek**

 _"Barry?" Katie spoke thinking she recognized the man voice, but she really wasn't sure. "Barry is that you?"_

 _"Katie...I...please." she wasn't sure what was happening or if this was some sort of joke. She couldn't understand anything the man was saying as if there were some kind of interference. "Katie...please...danger."_

 _The last word she heard before the line suddenly ended was actually as clear as day. She looked down to the phone to see that the call had suddenly dropped. She was about to call the man back, when she heard the subtle creaking of floor boards. Katie stood from her bed, and quietly walked out into the hall only stopping when she reached the living room and found that it wasn't empty. There standing was the man in the familiar yellow suit, holding one of her pictures in his hand._

 _"It's probably too soon." the man's distorted voice spoke before simply letting the picture from crash to the floor. He turned to Katie who kept her eyes on him, watching him carefully. "But I no longer have the patience to wait." And in a blur of yellow, the pair was gone._


	22. Fear of the inevitable

**CHAPTER 22  
**

 **Fear of the Inevitable**

 _"You have to fight to reach your dream._

 _You have to sacrifice and work hard for it."_

 _-Lionel Messi_

* * *

Fear is the product of uncertainty. Right now Katie was uncertain about a lot and she hated it. She spent years without any control, being pushed and pulled at the discretion of others and when she returned to Starling, she thought that part of her life was over.

Oliver was a free man once again. The price was Roy lying to the world and saying that he was the Arrow. Katie made a deal with Martin, she would stay and fight if they got him out, but there was only one problem. She didn't know how to fight this. She didn't know how to beat Ra's Al Ghul. She thought if she avoided him, if she stayed as far away from him as possible, then she could safely live a life without his influence, but she was wrong.

It was morning when Katie finally worked up the courage to put the battery back into her phone and let the world back in. She had numerous voice mails, and texts all telling her what she already knew. One of those messages was from Oliver himself wondering where she was, and if she was ok.

She wasn't ok. Hasn't been for a while now, and it's only recently that she's been willing to actually admit this to herself. At the moment she didn't want to think about her own fears. She wanted Roy out of that prison as soon as possible. She knew Thea was probably pulling her hair in worry, and so she found herself at the one place she knew the woman would be.

When Katie walked inside of Verdant she actually hoped that Thea would be alone. But what she found was Thea with the one people she wasn't ready to see stood with Oliver, and they both turned to her the moment she walked in.

"Twinkie!" Thea said as she rushed over and pulled Katie into a tight hug which Katie returned. Her eyes looked over to Oliver who walked over as well. "Where have you been? Roy's in some serious trouble."

"I know I saw the news." Katie said pulling from the hug. "I came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine, I'm more worried about him. He can't stay in that prison for something he didn't do." Thea replied before turning to her brother whose eyes were still on Katie. "Um, you probably need like a minute, right."

"No." Katie says turning to Thea. "We had our minute, and now it's over. Don't worry about Roy, he's not staying in that prison." she glanced back to Oliver before turning back to Thea and realized she still was ready for this. "I need to go back to my place to check out the damage the SCPD left behind and then I need to shower and change, but I'll give you a call later." Thea simply nodded before watching Katie turn and head for the door.

"Ollie-" Thea started, but Oliver was already heading for the door before she could even finish.

The moment Oliver stepped outside, he spotted her instantly and so he ran to catch up to her. He knows she heard him following, but she didn't stop or even turn back to him.

"Katie, please just wait!" Oliver said, finally able to jump in front of her to stop her from walking away. "I'm sorry, I-" he tried to touch her but she backed away. "Twinkie, I know what happened was-"

"Do you regret what you did?" she asked interrupting him. "Because you should only apologize when you actually regret the decision and even then I wouldn't because apologizes change nothing." the woman turned to once again walk away.

"No I will apologize because what happened hurt you and it hurt me too. I will apologize because I know I'm screwing this up, I know I'm pushing you away and I just-" he took a step toward, once again trying to touch her, but she backed away. "Twinkie, I love you. I love you more than-"

"That's where the problem lies." interrupted Katie again. "You love me, but not more than anything. Not more than your undying need to punish yourself for the sake of others when you really don't have to." she shook her head. "We could be gone right now. No longer fighting unwinnable battles that always end with someone dead or someone heartbroken." she turned back to him and sighed. "But you're the hero. That's what happened last night, you chose to be the other guy."

"I chose the only route I could think of to stop the murders in this city, and my friends being put in danger." Oliver said, letting out a deep sigh. "I want out from under Ra's thumb just as much as you do, and I knew running from him wouldn't do that."

"Well now we will never know." Katie replied with a shrug. "The thing is I doubt this would be the last time you would have to make a decision like this. You appointed yourself the savior of Starling and whenever you can you will choose to sacrifice yourself for it." she turned away and let out a deep sigh. "This isn't the time for this conversation, we should be focused on Roy and getting him out of jail. Right now I need to shower because I feel like crap, my head is spinning and if we have this conversation now then things change." she turned back to Oliver and just shrugged. "We change." Oliver dropped his head unsure if he wanted to proceed with this conversation, afraid to push it. "Have you spoken to Roy?"

"Uh yeah-" Oliver lifted his eyes back to the woman. "He's doing this out of guilt for killing that officer when he was on the Mirakuru. He thinks that he belongs in jail whether he was in control or not." Katie simply shook her head and the pair fell into silence.

"I asked Martin to find a way to get him out, but we are going to need a contingency plan in case it doesn't work." Katie said and Oliver simply nodded. Without another word Katie turned to leave.

"Marry me." Oliver said suddenly, and Katie stopped. Those were two words that for so long she thought she'd never hear from the man, and now they didn't hold the same feeling. Now they were words he thought brought her back to that faint memory of happily ever after. She turned back to him for a moment before walking over to stand in front of him.

"And what would that mean?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "Would it mean more nights like yesterday? More chances to have my heart broken and expected to be ok with it? It's just I can't take it anymore Oliver, I can't be ok with it anymore." Katie rose her hand and began pulling off the ring, but Oliver quickly took her hand to stop her. "You are Oliver Queen and I am Katherine Robins and I will love you forever, but I will not have my heart broken forever." with that Katie turned and rushed off leaving Oliver standing there completely at a loss. He watched as she stepped into her car and sped away leaving him standing there, her engagement ring in his hand.

Katie arrived at her loft and just stopped at the mess. The disaster of her place seemed to be the theme of her entire life. She just walked away from the man of her dreams, and she's not even completely sure it was a good idea. The only thing she kept thinking about was all the pain in her life that occurred because Oliver thought he knew what was best. It was starting to become this endless cycle and it was time to finally end it.

There were sudden footsteps that snapped Katie from her thoughts. She stood a bit straighter, cursing that she was unarmed. The footsteps neared and her fists clenched at her side, but they relaxed the moment she saw Bruce come in sights.

"Just, why?" Katie asked before pulling off her jacket and sifting through the mess toward her room. She stopped in the hall when she noticed that door she always kept locked was again open. She peeked her head inside to see Richard sitting at her desk. He glanced and smiled with a wave.

"Hey sugar bear, question, do you see dead people?" Richard asked and Katie looked at him with narrowed eyes before just shaking her had and continuing into her room.

"You went off the grid for a while." Bruce said as he followed her into her room. "I thought for sure after Oliver found himself in prison, you'd be hell bent on getting him out."

"Actually I was at the bus station." Katie replied turning to the man. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled bus ticket. "One way trip to Blue Valley until I figured out my next move." she tossed the ticket on the floor before turning and heading into her closet.

"What stopped you?" Bruce asked bending down and picking up the ticket.

"Well I assumed that things in Starling couldn't get more crazy than the man I planned on marrying being carted off to prison for crimes he didn't commit, but then I turned to the television and was proven wrong."

"Roy-"

"Martin is handling the Roy situation." Katie replied and Bruce looked over to the closet with a quirked brow. "You're judging me."

"Well I didn't know you were working with your father-"

"I'm not working with my father, I'm using him to help my friend." Katie replied walking from her closet and glancing over to Bruce. "But you're not here to talk about where I've been, you're here to ask me about Richard."

"I assume you know why what you did was wrong." Bruce said and Katie looked to him with a quirked brow. She assumed in this moment he'd revel in the opportunity to throw in her face how stupid it was to put Richard in such a dangerous situation. "I hope you know why what you did was wrong, and stupid."

"I'm sorry I put him in that position. I was scared and I was out of ideas, but I should've known it would be for nothing. I should've known that Oliver's ego was way too thick to even consider walking away." Katie shook her head before heading from the bathroom.

"Is that why you're not wearing your engagement ring?" he asked ,and Katie stopped in place. She should've known her very observant friend would see the things she just wished he didn't. "You know it's this moment, this situation that proves that relationships just don't work with people like us." Katie turned back to face him. "And I wished you would've seen it before you got hurt again."

"Better late than never I guess." Katie said before turning and stalking into the bathroom. "I want you both gone by the time I finish my shower!"

Felicity Smoak tore her attention away from the passing trees over to Oliver who gripped the steering wheel as he drove. It would seem Roy's incarnation wouldn't be the only thing they would have to worry about. Apparently with the perceived notion that the Arrow was incarcerated, a metahuman from Central City has shown up and started terrorizing the city with his ability to somehow create blasts of energy and plasma. And besides that Lance had discovered the lair underneath club. Luckily Felicity and John wiped all of their prints besides Roy so no one else can be implicated. At the moment the most important problem was the metahuman, and since the city thought the Arrow was in prison, there was no way for Oliver to go out and stop him. Which is why the pair was currently in the car driving to Palmer Tech. It would seem Ray and his ATOM suit was their only option.

Felicity noted how Oliver didn't say much since the drive began, and how he never even uttered a word about what happened between him and Katie. She wonders with everything that has happened, should she even bring it up.

"Felicity, why are you staring at me?" Oliver asked feeling the woman's eyes on him for a while now. The woman quickly turned away, not realizing how blatantly she was staring at him. "Is there something you want to say?"

"What happened with Katie?" Felicity finally asked and she heard the heavy breath escape the man's nose. "Look I know she was upset after you turned yourself in, and she kind of went dark for a while but she came back. That has to mean something."

"She gave me the ring back." Oliver replied not tearing his eyes from the road. He'd tried not to dwell too much on the situation, to put it out of his mind because at the moment there were more pressing issues. Issues of life and death and he couldn't worry about them if he was thinking about the love of his life walking away from him. "The engagement is off." Felicity turned back to him, waiting for him to say something else and she just shook her head.

"She's angry."

"Felicity I know that, but it doesn't change what is happening." Oliver replied. "Look right now I need to focus-"

"She was angry, and you need to understand why she was angry." Felicity said, but Oliver didn't say anything in hopes of finally ending this conversation. "She lost you-"

"She didn't lose me." Oliver countered turning to the woman. "She could never lose me. I'm hers no matter where I am, and for some reason she just-" he turned away with a shake of his head. "She can't see that."

"Then maybe you should show her."

"I thought I did with this ring." Oliver muttered.

"No you gave her a ring and then sentenced yourself to life in prison." Felicity replied. "I'm not sure how she was supposed to react to that." Oliver turned to the woman suddenly really thinking about how his actions looked to her. "You promised her forever and she believed it. Then you consciously chose to break that promise."

"I did what I did for this city." Oliver replied turning away. "The murders needed to end, so I decided to end it."

"You did. What you did was very heroic." Felicity replied turning back to the man. "But you sacrificed your life as if it only belonged to you." The statement seemed to hit Oliver unexpectedly, because of how true it was. He had nothing to combat because he'd realized a long time ago that his life and her life were connected. That woman held so much of him and she probably didn't even know it and apparently neither did he.

When Katie emerged from her bathroom, she peeked her head in the hall hoping that Bruce and Richard were gone. She didn't hear anything which she was glad about. She walked back over to her bed, lying down and curling into a ball. She was complete exhausted and yet the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. She had hope the shower would calm her down, but it didn't. She was still very upset about Roy sitting in a prison, upset that only hours earlier so was Oliver. She hated they felt the need to actually turn themselves when neither one of them was at fault. A part of her really wishes she was on that bus getting further and further away from everything in Starling. Suddenly, her phone rings and she is tempted not answer, but she does hoping for some good news with Roy.

"Hello?" she answers.

 _"Hel-o...Kat..."_ came a broken reply. Katie opened her eyes and sat up from the bed. " _Can...hear me?"_

"Barry?" Katie spoke thinking she recognized the man voice, but she really wasn't sure. "Barry is that you?"

 _"Katie...I...please."_ she wasn't sure what was happening or if this was some sort of joke. She couldn't understand anything the man was say as if there were some kind of interference. _"Katie...please...danger."_

The last word she heard before the line suddenly ended. She looked down to the phone to see that the call had suddenly dropped. She was about to call the man back, when she heard the subtle creaking of floor boards. Katie stood from her bed, and quietly walked out into the hall only stopping when she reached the living room and found that it wasn't empty. There standing was a man in a yellow suit, holding one of her pictures in his hand.

"It's probably too soon." the man's distorted voice spoke before simply letting the picture fall crashing to the floor. He turned to Katie who kept her eyes on him, watching him carefully. "But I no longer have the patience to wait." And in a blur of yellow, the pair was gone.

Barry slammed his phone to the table angrily before turning and storming toward his suit. Caitlin was the first to jump up and rush over.

"What happened?" she asked and Barry turned to her.

"Something was interfering with the signal." Barry replied with a shake of his head. "It's him, I know it's him."

"This still doesn't even make any sense." Caitlin said with a shake of her head. "Hiring Detective Parker, having him worm his way into his life. How does that fit into this plan against you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what this plan is, but what I do know is that it started with her." Barry replied letting out a sigh. "Bosnia." he turned back to Caitlin. "Wells said he was there getting research on the particle accelerator, but what if that was a lie."

"You think he went all the way to Bosnia for her? Why, she said he helped her?"

"Look I don't have the answers to this, and I have a feeling I won't get the answers-" Barry stopped mid sentence. Caitlin noticed the familiar look on the man's face. He had an idea. "Gideon, we can talk to her." Barry was about to walk off.

"Wait, shouldn't we try to contact Katie again?" Caitlin asked and Barry nodded.

"Right." he once again dialed her number, only this time it just went straight to voice mail. "Shit." he looked down to the phone before looking over to Caitlin. "Dead."

"We can't jump to conclusions, maybe we should call someone to go over and check on her." Caitlin suggested. "Felicity maybe."

"No." Barry replied with a shake of his head. "When Katie was in Central city the last time, and I didn't tell Oliver, he made it a priority to tell me that if anything like that happened again that I should call him or I find myself on a not so good end of his arrows."

"Yeah, well for a guy who was just released from prison on murder charges, I have to believe he's not going to be happy." Caitlin said. "I'm going call Cisco, see what's taking him so long." Barry simply nodded before looking down to his phone, trying to find the courage to make this call.

Oliver was both in and out of the moment which in and of itself was dangerous, but he couldn't help it. A part of him was there, trying to explain to Ray how they needed his help for this metahuman in Starling, but the other part of him was thinking about Katie and the ring in his pocket. Standing in Ray's lab, with Felicity and John, asking the man for help was the last thing Oliver wanted to do. Bringing more people in was just dangerous, and especially someone so inexperienced, and yet at the moment he didn't have many options. He couldn't be seen as the vigilante when the whole world assumed he was in jail. Now Oliver stood in the lab, just as Ray suited up and literally flew away.

"Hey man." John spoke walking over. "Look I know this isn't easy, but right now-"

"It's our only option, I know. I just don't like it." Oliver replied glancing over to Felicity who stood near the computers. "She say how long he should arrive."

"Should be soon." John replied and Oliver nodded. "Hey, are doing alright?" Oliver turned with a quirked brow. "There's this giant elephant in the room and we call her Twinkie." Oliver sighed and just turned away.

"I can't talk about that right now. I need to be focused on stopping this Jake Simmons guy before he robs another bank." Oliver replied before walking away from his friend, over to stand near the window.

Oliver stood, staring out to the bright buildings of the business district and without really thinking he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He promised himself the next time he put it on his finger that it would never come off and yet here it was in his hand. He screwed up and what's even worse was that he knows he screwed up and he did nothing to stop it. She was right, in a moment of pressure, he chose to be the Arrow, he chose to take all the responsibility and sacrifice himself for his city. Oliver's phone rang and he slipped the ring back into his pocket before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Oliver, it's Barry."_

"Barry, did Felicity call you about this Simmons guy?" Oliver asked . "Because metahumans is really not my area of expertise."

 _"I'm not sure what you're talking about. Felicity didn't call me, I've been sort of dealing with some stuff here and I was calling you because I'm afraid something bad is about to happen."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Look, right now I need to remain calm, and find Katie."_

"Katie?" the mention of the woman's name at the moment didn't make Oliver calm. Not when Barry just said something bad could be happening. "What-" Oliver turned around, both John and Felicity looked over in concern. "What the hell is going on Barry?"

 _"I found out that Wells is the Reverse Flash, and I found things in stuff. Articles, and there were a lot that focused on Katie. I tried calling her, but there was interference so I tried again and now the line is completely dead."_ Barry said and he heard the sigh that escaped Oliver. _"Look maybe I'm overreacting, maybe she's fine and just hasn't charged her phone. But I figured I'd call you so you could check out her place."_

"Thanks Barry." Oliver spoke without needing anymore words at the moment. He ended the called and walked over to grab his jacket. "I have to leave."

"What's going on?" Felicity asked wondering what would make Oliver leave in the middle of a mission. But then the answer was just too obvious. "Katie."

"This Reverse Flash guy, turns out he's Dr. Wells." Oliver replied and Felicity's eyes go wide at the news. "He thinks he maybe in Starling as well, and coming after Katie."

"Why?" John asked.

"I'll be sure to ask him if I find him." Oliver replied heading for the door.

"Wait!" Felicity called and Oliver stopped and turned to her. "I'm sure we'll be fine, but Ray could probably use help that only you could give." Oliver closed his eyes and sighed as if remembering the matter at hand. "Look, it's fine, me and John can talk him through this." Oliver's phone once again rang, and he slipped from his pocket quickly before bringing it to his ear.

"Barry-"

 _"Sorry, just Bruce."_ the man replied. _"Look I was calling because I was about to step on a plane back to Gotham and thought that I should call and let you know how much of an idiot I think you are."_

"Bruce, I really don't-"

 _"I get it, you're busy, but I saw Katie and and she looked so defeated and-"_

"Wait you saw Katie? When?"

 _"Maybe a couple of hours ago, why?"_

"Look I'm not sure yet but I'm going check it out." Oliver said looking back up to Felicity when an idea struck him. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I need your help."

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asked quickly, taking a step forward. "I told you we would be fine." Oliver slightly pulled the phone from his mouth.

"Felicity I need to go, and Ray needs someone in his ear that has the real life experience of what he's about to do. Right now Bruce is the only option, and I need you to be ok with that." Oliver replied and Felicity shook her head.

"Fine, I won't be ok with it, but I'm going to do it so you can leave and find my friend." Felicity replied and Oliver gave a nod.

"Thanks." he brought the phone back to his ear. "Bruce how fast can you get to Palmer Tech?"

 _"The moment you asked for help I knew it was serious. I'm in a car right now, and I can be there in five minutes_." Bruce replied. _"You want to catch me up with what's going on."_

"I think it's better if you're told when you get here." Oliver said glancing over to Felicity who just shook her head and walked back over to the computer. "Felicity and John are here and can fill you in." with that Oliver ended the call and turned to John.

"Let us know when you find Katie." John replied and Oliver simply nodded before turning and rushing out the door. John walks over to Felicity who doesn't say anything, but he knows she's upset. "Felicity-"

"I'm supposed to be alright with the man who broke my heart, I get it."Felicity replied as she continued typing away. "I can be the bigger person."

"I'm glad, but can you also be alright with the man you're still in love with walking into the lab of your current boyfriend?" John asked and Felicity stopped typing and turned to him.

"I'm not-"

"You are and running away from him isn't going to make it go away." John replied and Felicity turned away.

"No, but running helps the urge to not punch him in the nose." Felicity muttered.

When Oliver arrived at the loft, he found the door ajar and he knew something wasn't right at that point. He carefully pushed the door open, revealing the mess he wasn't sure was from the police or someone else. He carefully walked inside, looking for signs of a struggle, but that was hard with how the place looked.

"Twinkie!" Oliver called hoping to hear a reply, but he only got silence back. He headed down the hall, attempting to open the door that's always locked. He entered the code, pushing open the door and found it empty. Oliver groaned, turning and continuing down the hall toward the bedroom, which was also empty. "Twinkie, are you-" he walked over to the bathroom pushing open the door and she wasn't in there either. He walked back into the bedroom, and stood there attempting to come up with a starting point on where to look for her.

Katie woke up when the scent of gasoline was just too strong to bare. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself tied to a chair in the middle of some abandoned building. She let her eyes look around until she spotted him once again. The blurry, yellow man who stood staring back at her.

"What the hell is this?!" Katie snapped attempting to pull from the ropes, but they were tied extremely tight. "Why are you doing this?!"

"I need you to finally get it." the modulate voice spoke walking to stand in front of her. "You're very special Katherine Robins, and I need what makes you special and I don't have time for you to figure out what it is."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You have a spark, a spark that can help me defeat my enemy, and you are going to give it to me, or die." Reverse Flash said before turning and walking away. "It's your choice." he continued toward the door before once again stopping. "Oh, and to give you some motivation-" Katie spotted a flame in his hand that he suddenly dropped and the moment it hit the floor it ignited a sea of fire that spread around Katie and only seemed to get closer. "It's time you see what's been inside of you this whole time!" with that the man turned leaving her surrounded by flames.

Katie furiously tried pulling free from the rope, trying to twist and contort her body, but she wasn't even loosening the ropes. Her eyes lifted to the flames, the heat blowing at her skin. She had no way out of this.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing around her. "Someone please help!" she continued to search the warehouse for anything that could help her, but there was nothing. "Please-"

 _"Hey!"_ suddenly Grace appeared in front of Katie and the woman looked up with wide eyes. _"Alright, you're gonna stay calm."_ Katie shook her head, ,because right now she didn't need hallucinations to talk to her.

"Somebody help!" she called once again.

 _"Baby, he was right. That sick bastard was right, getting out of here is totally possible for you, but not now. Not yet-"_ Grace spoke before letting her eyes move around the building as well. _"I don't know how, but I will get help."_ and just like that she was gone, and Katie was confused, but it didn't change the fact that she was still about to be burned alive.

Jacob Robins was an angry man right now. A call just came in moments earlier telling him that there were no longer eyes on his daughter. That she had somehow disappeared from sight. Jacob Robins didn't quite understand how agents with only one job could seem to mess that up.

"Sir-" Martin said rushing into Jacob's office. "I have surveillance photos." Martin handed the folder to Jacob, who flipped it open to see the outside of Katie's building and in each photo is a strange yellow blur of light. "It's-"

"The metahuman." Jacob replied looking back up to Martin before tossing down the photos. "The one who somehow hired David Parker, which somehow evaded our intel. Tell me why we haven't identified this bastard yet."

"Well he's really fast." Martin replied and Jacob's glare only hardened. "But we did just get some intel into that sir. The agents monitoring STAR Labs has brought back intel that Barry Allen seems to believe that the true identity of the this metahuman is Dr. Harrison Wells." Jacob turned away, as if in thought. "Sir?"

"I've met Dr. Wells, quite a few times. After his car accident, he seemed..." Jacob turned back to Martin. "Different. I figured losing his wife just affected him in a way none of us could understand. I want all resources we have on locating Wells." Martin nodded before turning to leave. "Oh, before you go, Harper?"

"He was attacked by someone from Iron Heights who was in jail because the Arrow." Martin said with a shake of his head. "We're going to need to move quickly before he runs out of time."

"Is there a plan in place?" Jacob asked and Martin gave a nod. "Good, take care of it and find my daughter." Martin once again nodded before turning and rushing out of the door.

When Bruce walked into the doors of Palmer Tech, he really wasn't sure what he would be walking into. It was no secret that Bruce wasn't a Ray Palmer fan, especially since he and Felicity began dating. He rode the elevator to the floor Oliver told him to come to and when he stepped off, it was John he spotted first.

"Please don't tell me the nano tech is malfunctioning, because I didn't create it." Bruce said walking into the lab. John turned to him with a shake of his head before turning to Felicity who glanced over to Bruce. "Palmer isn't here?"

"He's not. Right now Ray is on his way to a processing plant where a powerful metahuman is hiding."Felicity said and Bruce looked at her before turning to John waiting for the punchline.

"Where's the priest and the Rabi and the guy from Nantucket?" Bruce asked turning back to Felicity. "Your joke is missing some very important pieces like the punchline."

"There is no punchline, Bruce." Felicity replied turning to the man. "There is a metahuman in Starling that has laser eyes and likes the rob banks. Oliver going after him is too risky and so-"

"What, so Oliver asked Ray of all people? C'mon, you're going to have to explain this to me." Bruce said walking over to stand in front of the woman.

"Ray has been building a suit. For a while now and-"

"Ray's looking to get into the vigilante business?" Bruce asked and there was a sudden darkness in his eyes that made Felicity nervous.

"Bruce, look at this point what's done is done, Ray is about to face this guy, and he could use your help." Felicity replied turning back to her computer, but she felt Bruce's eyes still on her.

 _"Felicity, I'm here."_ came Ray's voice from the com-link.

"Alright Ray, look Oliver had to leave, but he called someone else who could help." Felicity spoke before turning to Bruce, and her eyes were the only thing that stopped him from turning and stalking away. Sure he thought this was ridiculous and dangerous, and yet her eyes seemed to make him over look all of it.

 _"Really, who-"_

"Palmer, it's me..." Bruce turned to Felicity who gave a small smile before turning back to the screen that showed the view from Ray's head plate. "It's Bruce."

 _"Bruce, as in Bruce, Bruce?"_ Ray says obviously surprised at the voice in his ear. _"What are you—you know about Oliver?"_

"Yeah, but at the moment I know about you and your little suit." Bruce replied taking a step forward to look down to the screen.

 _"Little suit? It's not a little suit. It's actually a pretty impressive-"_

"You're hunting something more than human Ray, so how about you shut up and focus." Bruce replied gaining a slap to the arm by Felicity. "I mean just pay attention." Bruce eyes looked at the screen, really not liking to have to watch this from a computer instead of actually being there. "I need you to look around Ray, tell me what do you see?"

 _"Nothing."_ Ray replied. _"Not a visual sighting or any other reading at all from the Atom."_ Bruce turned to Felicity with a quirked brow.

"What the hell is the Atom?" Bruce asked turning back to the screen.

 _"When I say atom, I mean the suit, not myself in the third person."_ Ray continued and Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Of course, less talking now Ray." Bruce replied intently watching the screen. Bruce was so focused that he didn't notice Felicity eyes staring at him, watching him closely. She hated how just the close proximity to him could cause her heart to race, and her palms to sweat. She doesn't get how she can still love this man after he made it so blatantly clear that they didn't have a future. "Be my eyes Ray, what's going on?"

 _"Oh tin man."_ a voice spoke, and Ray turned and they all were finally able to see the man they were looking for.

"That him?" Bruce asked looking over to Felicity who nodded as she looked back down to the screen. "What makes him so meta?"

"Lasers out of his eyes, remember." Felicity said quickly when suddenly said lasers were shot right at Ray.

 _"You shouldn't be here."_ Jake said.

 _"Actually I should."_ Ray said taking a step toward the man. _"See, you're the bad guy and I-"_ Ray was interrupted by sudden beams from the metahuman's eyes striking him in the chest sending him flying.

"Ray!" Felicity worriedly called.

"Ray, get out of there!" Bruce called, but Ray simply jumped up when Jake appeared behind him. Without hesitation, Ray lifted the palm of his suit shooting his own blast of energy, that didn't even seem to bother him at all.

" _Thanks for the top off._ " Simmons said, before once again blasting Ray, and throwing energy filled punches and knocked Ray to his knees. Before he knew what was happening, Jake brought a chain around his neck, and tightened it around his throat.

"Ray!" Felicity called once again. "Ray! Ray!"

Ray only sees one option and so he shoots into the air, getting as far away from Jake as possible. The man crashes through the ceiling, flying and practically crashing to the ground as she tries to catch his breath.

Bruce, Felicity and John all stand there waiting for the man to speak, or at least give some indication that he's alright.

"Ray?" Felicity whispers, her voice cracking with emotion.

 _"I'm fine, beat but fine."_ Ray rasped. _"I'm on my way back."_

"I think that may be the best idea anyone has had today." Bruce said glancing over to John and then Felicity. "Please let Oliver know that I will have words for him later." Bruce turned and stalked off.

"Wait, you just can't leave!" Felicity called after him and Bruce stopped and turned to her. "There's still a dangerous metahuman on the loose."

"Fine, then I will go after him." Bruce replied about to turned once again.

"And what? Your kevlar laser proof now?" Felicity asked and the man shook his head. "Whether you want to believe it or not, this situation takes someone who can take more than the ordinary hits and that's Ray, and his suit. He's the only one who could've gone into that situation and come out only a little banged up."

"He's inexperienced, and that will get him killed."

"Then teach him!" Felicity replied taking a step toward the man. "Constructively critique him so we can find a way to stop this bastard before he hurts anyone else." Bruce turned away with a shake of his head. "Bruce-"

"Ray's supposed to be just a guy." Bruce turned back to Felicity, knowing the true meaning with his words. "He's supposed to have the company, and the fancy job, and he's supposed be everything I-" Bruce dropped his head and cleared his throat, before looking back up to Felicity. "The world doesn't need another crime fighter."

"No, but right now, we do. And we also need you." Felicity say finding the courage to close the distance between them. "Right now I need you. Here to help us do this. And you owe me one." Bruce let out a heavy sigh before pulling a smile to his face.

"I owe you more than one Ms. Smoak." Bruce replied, their eyes locked for a few moments before Bruce cleared his throat and went back over to the computer to re watch the video in hopes of finding some type of weakness.

Felicity turned, glancing over to John who just stayed silent throughout the conversation, although he had a look that Felicity doesn't think she likes. She glanced over to Bruce and sighed before walking over to see if she could help.

Oliver wasn't sure why he was still at the loft. This is the last place he knows Katie was, and he was hoping to find something. He found himself back in the living room, letting his eyes scan the room once again. This time he noticed a picture on the floor. Katie didn't have many pictures in the loft, she said they only brought up bad memories. So the single picture frame on the floor did seem out of the ordinary. Oliver walked over picking it up, to reveal that it was an old photo of Katie with her mother. He wasn't sure what the connection was, but he really didn't get a chance to when the lights suddenly began flickering. He lifted his head, glancing up to the light with a quirked brow.

Suddenly the television just flicks on and Oliver turns, his eyes looking down to the screen to see the news playing.

 _"Expect a heat wave folks!"_ the anchor spoke. _"I would take out the flip flops and the sun screen because we're going to start burning."_

It looked like a really old weather report, that he could barely see image as if the signal was weak. Suddenly the channel changes, and Oliver takes a step back, searching the room to see if someone was doing this.

 _"County meetings are still in session, deliberating the demolition of one of Starling's oldest historical landmarks."_ It was some sort of documentary, that panned to an image of some sort of old industrial building. " _Starling's Taylor Shoe factory was a staple to the city in the sixties and seventies, but went down hill once the market opened up."_

The television once again switched to the news report.

 _"Burning up!"_

Then switched back to the documentary.

 _"Taylor's Shoe Factory, is running out of time."_

The channel changed again and Oliver quickly flicked off the television before suddenly feeling a weird chill down his spine. He slowly stood up straight and turned to now see the door wide open. He walked over to the door and peaked out into the hall. His eyes looked back to the loft, and over to the television.

"Taylor Shoe Factory." Oliver muttered unsure why he felt it was clue. It was random, and had no connection to Katie whatsoever, and yet he gets his keys in hand and heads out.

They all heard the sound of clunking metal when Ray finally arrived back to the lab. Bruce lifted his head and watched as Felicity rushed off to check on the man.

"Explain to me how Oliver is ok with this?" Bruce asked turning to John who simply shook his head.

"He wasn't." John replied turning back to see Ray painfully walking into the lab. "But we were out of options."

"Oh my god Ray, are you hurt?" Felicity asked placing a hand on the man's face, and Bruce couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Heh, "hurt" would be a step or two up from how I feel right now." Ray replied giving a small smile through the pain.

"You're lucky to be alive Ray." Bruce said and Ray lifted his eyes to man, before walking a bit closer.

"Bruce." Ray greeted dryly. "I was made to believe that when I came back someone would explain Bruce Wayne's presence here." Ray looked over to John who shook his head before he turned to Felicity. "Care to explain." Felicity looked at the man before turning to Bruce who folded his arms and simply gave a nod.

"Bruce is Gotham's Batman." Felicity said and Ray stared at her in shock before turning to Bruce in disbelief.

"You?" Ray asked before turning back to Felicity. "Him?"

"Look it's not as weird as it seems." Felicity tried, but Ray just shook his head as he turned back to Bruce trying to picture the man dressed as the bat.

"No, you're right, it's worse." Ray replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" the question was for Felicity who opened her mouth to reply.

"Because it wasn't her secret to tell Ray." Bruce said instead and Ray let out a deep breath before turning back to the man. "It was mine, and I really didn't plan on telling you, but here we are. How about we discuss the major fuck up that just happened out there."

"It wasn't that bad." Ray argued, but Bruce scoffed.

"It was kind of worse Ray." John added and Ray turned with a look of offense before turning back to Bruce.

"Look, I need shields and-"

"That's not it Ray." Bruce said taking a step toward the man. "You need to anticipate your opponent. You need to trust your instincts, and not just your tech, oh and maybe not talk as much."

"My instincts are to trust my tech." Ray countered and Bruce couldn't even hide his annoyance.

"Bruce when I am in the field, I have my suit, and the guns, and the cars, but they're just-" Bruce shook his head trying to make this make sense to the man. "They're tools. In the end, I am the weapon."

"That's poetic." Ray replied and Bruce fought the urge to hit the man.

"The point is, if you rely more on that suit than yourself, then you're going to get yourself killed." Bruce stated plainly, glancing over to Felicity before turning and heading back over to the computer. "Please tell me all of this technology got something from all of this." Ray turned to Felicity who just gave a slight smile before they all walked over to the computer.

Oliver arrived at the old factory, and the moment he stepped out of the car he was hit with stench of smoke that seemed to fill the air. His eyes saw the orange glow from inside and his heart stopped.

"Burning." Oliver muttered, the words from the television seeming to make more sense than it should. Oliver didn't have time to actually investigate the strange phenomenon, and so he ran toward the building. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. The man tried kicking it open, and slamming his shoulder against the door, but it just wouldn't budge. The smoke was thicker near the building, and he could feel it in his lungs figuring it was probably worse inside. He could only cough as he searched for another way inside. There was a window that he could probably reach, and so the man ran over and jumped as best he could. The first time, his hands slipped, and he only fell back to the ground. But he wouldn't give up, he got back on his feet, taking a couple of steps back before running forward and grabbing the window sill, and pulling himself up. When he was up far enough, he slammed a fist into the window causing it to shatter instantly. When enough glass was cleared away, Oliver pulled himself through the window. The moment he was inside, the thick smoke seemed to get worse. Oliver pulled off his jacket, bringing it to his nose and mouth, trying to see past the smoke and flames. As he moved, Oliver finally spotted her and for a moment he was surprised. There was no calculated reasoning that brought him here. No string of clues that pointed to this factory, and yet here he was and there she was.

"Twinkie!" Oliver called and the woman lazily lifted her head, and look over to see him through heavy eyes. "Hey, Twinkie, it's going to be alright, I'm going to get you out of this." Oliver looked around trying to find a way to the woman. She was surrounded by tall flames, and trying to get through just wouldn't be easy.

"Oliver-" her voice rasped and the man turned to her. "You gotta go. It's too dangerous." she dropped her head and erupted in a fit of coughing. "Just go!" Oliver simply shook his head before letting his eyes look around for something that could help him get closer to the woman. There was a loose conveyor belt, chains hanging from it and that moment Oliver had his idea. He quickly ran over, climbing on the machine, before grabbing the chain and pulling it slightly to see how strong it was. It looked old, but it would do. Oliver wrapped the chain around his hand, before swinging from the machine, and dropping right in the center of the flames. The man groaned as he turned over, looking over to Katie whose eyes were not open.

"Twinkie." he said sitting up and placing his hands on the side of her head hoping to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you real?" her voice rasp and Oliver smiled.

"I am."

"Then you're an idiot." she replied before her eyes fluttered closed and her head dropped to her chest.

"I'm your idiot though." Oliver said before working away to pull the ropes from the woman. Once she was free, Oliver picked her up from the chair and hoisted her in his arms. Oliver stood there surrounded by flames, holding the only thing he can not live without. He had no suit, no gadgets, nothing to help him out of this. He was just her Liver standing there holding his Twinkie, trying to make it out of this building alive. The man began to cough, the smoke starting to get so thick that he couldn't even see which direction the door was. Everything was starting to get dimmer, and Oliver could feel himself shutting down, and he thinks he imagines when something wet suddenly begins falling on him. At some point the sprinkler system was activated, and Oliver looked down to see the high flames, getting slight smaller. When an area of the flames was lower than the others, Oliver took the chance to run and jump over. The moment he did, he saw the door and quickly rushed for it. Oliver looked over the door, noticing that the it was being kept locked by chains. He was about to attempt to kick to door, but it began moving.

"Hello!" Oliver called.

"Step away from the door!" a voice called from the other side of the door. Oliver complied, taking a couple of steps back and before he knew it the door was bursting open. Without hesitation, Oliver ran out of the building, holding on tight to Katie who rested limply in his arms. He got as far away from the building as possible before practically falling to the ground. Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of him.

"How did you beat us here?" Martin asked and Oliver couldn't even speak. Martin's eyes looked down to the woman in Oliver's arms. "Where the hell is that medic?!" he looked around and Oliver followed his eyes, finally noticing the agents with guns moving about. Soon men with a stretcher appeared beside them and attempted to pull the woman from his grasp, but he was not letting her go. "Oliver, they're going to help her, but you have to let them." Oliver turned back to Martin. "You know the only thing you can ever count on with me, is that I will never let this woman die. Now please." Oliver didn't want to, but he loosened his grip and watched as she was placed on he stretcher.

"I'm going with her." he told turning to Martin as he tried standing to his feet. He almost fell back down, but Martin grabbed him quickly to stop it from happening.

"You know I assumed as much." Martin replied. "C'mon." and so he carried the man toward the ambulance.

It was a clue, but a small one that Ray picked up on. Apparently Simmons needed to stay juiced up to be as powerful as he is and so they would scour the city for the source. The only problem was the wait. Bruce found himself sitting alone, rubbing his eyes praying for something to happen.

"Got it!" Ray said and Bruce lifted his eyes over to the man. "The transponder is finished and now-"

"It needs to be uploaded to the power source." Felicity replied with a nod.

"I'll do it." Bruce said standing to his feet and grabbing his jacket. "Anything to get me out of this room."

"Uh, Bruce I don't think so." Felicity said walking over to him. "There are a lot code with this, and one wrong move and we can lose our chance to find Simmons. And I mean you're smart and all, but-"

"Just go before you insult me." Bruce replied and the woman smiled before walking over and grabbing her tablet and her jacket and headed for the door. Once she was gone, Bruce glanced over to John and the Ray and let out a sigh.

"And then there were three." Ray said with a smile and Bruce simply shook his head before going back over to his chair. "So the Batman?" Bruce glanced over to the man. "I met you dozens of times and would have never guess that."

"You know, if I were a betting man, I think I would say that was the point." Bruce muttered, pulling out his cell phone hoping the man would take the hint.

"Is that why things ended with you and Felicity?" Ray asked and both John and Bruce looked over to him, seriously not expecting that question. They assumed it would be one of those things thought about, but never spoken out loud.

"That's none of your business Ray." Bruce said standing to his feet. A move that caused John to take a couple of steps forward in case he needed to break up a fight. Bruce's phone suddenly rang, and he glanced down to the number and sigh before answering. "What do you want, Richard?" the man turned walking out of the lab.

"You know I'm trying to completely understand that whole thing." Ray says turning to John who doesn't even want to get involved. "The whole Bruce topic isn't something Felicity likes to talk about, and yet he seems to always be around, so I'm not even sure what this whole thing is with them."

"Ray, the whole Bruce and Felicity story is something not a lot of us understand, but they say it's over. And if they say it's over, then I believe them." John only partly believed that, but didn't let Ray know that. "Felicity cares about you, and that much is obvious."

"Right." Ray gave a nod, before walking back over to his computer and John wasn't completely sure the man was convinced.

Oliver refused to let Katie leave his sight. Sure, the scars on his hands needed to be cleaned and bandaged, he probably needed to be checked out because the amount of smoke he inhaled, but right not Oliver chose to sit in the medical room at ARGUS, where Katie laid, her eyes still closed. His eyes focused on the oxygen mask helping her breathe, before looking down to the hand he had wrapped around hers. The door to her room opened and Oliver glanced up for a moment before looking back down to the woman.

"You find Wells?" Oliver asked and Jacob let out a heavy sigh through his nose before walking over and taking the seat on the other side of the bed, and looking down to his daughter.

"I think you need a speedster to catch a speedster." Jacob replied before glancing over to Oliver. " We lost his trail, but all indicator says he's headed back to Central City. Our Mr. Allen will have to do what he was meant to do." Oliver looked over to the man with a quirked brow.

"You know about Barry?"

"I've been in these walls a long time Oliver. It is my job to know everything or at least try." Jacob said looking back down to his daughter. "Which is why I have to ask, how did you find her?" Oliver shook his head as he looked back down to Katie. "I mean it took some serious facial recon software, and hacking into a couple of databases that could probably start a war if the wrong people found out, and yet there you were."

"Something happened at the loft." Oliver replied, not even sure how to explain something so crazy. "I was looking for her, and the television just came on and an old weather report was playing about how hot it would be, and then the channel changed to a documentary about the shoe factory, and they switched back and forth until finally just turned it off." Oliver looked over to Jacob, whose stared with a furrowed brow." I know it sounds crazy, but-" Jacob turned away at the man's words, before turning back with a smile.

"That crazy got you to my daughter in time." Jacob replied and Oliver just gave a nod. "For that I thank you."

"I don't need to be thanked for saving her life." Oliver says placing a kiss to her hand. "Not when she saves mine everyday."

"You know I noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring and-" Oliver cut a glare to the man, and Jacob lifted his hands in surrender. "Would you like some advice?"

"Not really." Oliver muttered.

"Well I'm going to give it to you anyways." continued Jacob. "I know it's not just a job son. I know there is something deep down inside of you that can't turn a blind eyes to someone in need and I completely understand the feeling." Jacob, mused down to his daughter. "But one day you have to decide to do something for you. Something that makes you happy." he looked back over to the man. "I resigned from my position here the same day I married her mother. Twenty eight years of service, of doing a job I loved and then I met her and there wasn't choice. It was her. I mean keeping Starling in line, making sure the bad stuff didn't get to it, ARGUS approved, but it was mostly about creating a nice home for my family." Oliver stared over to the man. "I'm not telling you to stop doing what you're doing—"

"You don't have to. The Arrow is gone, Roy is going to spend the rest of his life in prison and Lance is going to always be on my heels to put me back in prison." Oliver declared and Jacob just shook his head. "Right now all I have is her and she doesn't like me right now."

"Well she's her mother's daughter." Jacob sighed, taking his daughter's hand in his. "Being married is not something you should walk into lightly. It takes hard work, and patience and a lot of love. It's a promise Oliver and you shouldn't make it if you don't believe you can follow through." Jacob ran a finger across Katie's hand, before laying it back down to the bed. "She'll probably wake up soon, and the moment she does and she realizes where she is, she's going to want out of here." Jacob stood to his feet and smiled down to his daughter. "She was in there for a while, and yet the smoke inhalation didn't damage respiratory system as bad as it should've."

"How is that possible?" Oliver asked looking from Jacob to Katie.

"My daughter has always been lucky I guess." Jacob replied with a nod before turning and heading for the door. Before he left, he stopped and turned back to the man. "Oh about about Mr. Harper, I actually imagine an early release in his future. You'll be getting a call soon." Oliver simply nodded before watching the man turned and walk out the door.

Martin was standing there, waiting for the man, and he could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Is it done?" Jacob asked as they began walking down the hall.

"All tests and procedures logged here about your daughter has been erased." Martin informed and Jacob gave a nod. Martin turned away for a moment, wanting to ask something he's not sure he should."Can I asked the one thing you haven't told me yet."

"You know if I haven't told you, then that should be answer enough." Jacob replied as they appeared in front of the elevator. "My daughter was taken to some warehouse, tied up. The fire didn't get a close as it did, and that's why she's fine."

"Sir-"

"You've been a loyal associate for a long time Martin." Jacob turns to the man with a slight smile. "And I appreciate everything you do and I know you've seen a lot with this job, but there are some things I don't think you will be able to handle." the elevator doors opened and Jacob stepped inside.

"Like your daughter whose barely affected by long periods of smoke inhalation, or Oliver Queen showing up to find her without any clues leading him there?" Martin asked and Jacob sighed before reaching over to press his intended floor. "You allow me to see everything else sir, why not this?"

"Because once you see it Martin, you can't unsee it." Jacob replied as the doors began to close. "I want Harper out of that prison."

The sound of the shutting door seemed to jilt Katie awake. Her eyes fluttered open to the pale ceiling with worry, before she felt someone grip her hand.

"Hey, you're ok." Oliver voice assured and her eyes met his and she visibly calmed. "Do you remember what happened?" Katie turned away, and the memories seemed to flood her instantly. She turned back to him and only nodded, before reaching forward and pulling the oxygen mask from her mouth.

"Where are we?" she asked before looking around the room before turning back to Oliver who sighed. "Liver-"

"When you went missing your father went looking for you and-"

"Is this ARGUS?" she asked and Oliver only nodded. Before he could explain more the woman was already sitting up from the bed.

"Hey, you need to rest, you almost-" Oliver shook his head because he doesn't even want to think about what would've happened if he showed up any later. "Look I know you don't want to be here, but right now, with me, you're safe, but you need to lay down and take it easy." Katie looked over to him, and he could see the hesitation behind her eyes, but she laid back down. "Thank you." Katie turned away, her eyes going back to the ceiling.

"Did he get away?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, he seemed to be long gone when I got there. It doesn't make sense." Oliver replied sitting back in his seat. "He obviously had the ability to kill you, why not do it. Why risk the chance of you escaping-"

"He wanted me to escape." Katie interrupted turning back to Oliver. "He wanted me to somehow escape those ropes and get out of that building myself." she shook her head and just laid back down.

"Well hopefully he heads back to Central City if he knows what's best for him." Oliver replied and suddenly the room fell into silence. Suddenly Katie pulled the oxygen mask from around her head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Katie replied once again sitting up. "Is Roy still in prison?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, he doesn't rot in prison because of me." Katie said before standing to her feet. Oliver stood as well, going over to stand in front of her. "Oliver, just move. Please, just-" in one swift movement, Oliver cupped the sides of Katie's face, before capturing her lips with his. The moment his lips touched her, Katie didn't even try to fight it. This time, like every other time, she found herself lost in the moment that only existed between him and her. When he pulled back, he dropped his hands to her waist, dropping his forehead to hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Oliver, don't-"

"I forgot something. I'm not sure how, but I forgot that my heart beats for you, and that my life is always connected to yours. I just-" he closed his eyes and sighed. "I wanted it to end. I wanted to finally be done with running from Lance, and trying to beat the demon. I thought turning myself in would do that."

"You don't get to give up because you're tired of fighting." Katie replied bringing her hands to the sides of his face. "Not when we need you to fight. When I need you to fight, because Oliver, you turning yourself in wouldn't be the end. You're tired, and so am I but we will get through this together." she took a step back, away from him and he didn't like the distance and it's meaning.

"I'm sorry I asked you to run, because I was just telling you to give up in another way and I thought it would be better if we were together." Katie took in a deep breath, shaking her head as she really thought about the situation they were in.

"Twinkie, don't-"

"No, because I really am tired of running away." Oliver placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. "And it's easier to do that when you're not around."

"I'm right here." Oliver simply said before capturing her lips and once again the world subtly disappeared.

For some reason, they should've known that everything couldn't just fall in to place. Felicity went to the processing plant, in an attempt to help locate Simmons, and in a turn of events that no one expected he showed up, and the moment they heard his voice from Felicity's phone it would seem it was obvious what needed to be done.

"That's it!" Bruce snapped the moment the line ended. "I'm going to get her."

"You won't make it in time!" Ray called after him and Bruce stopped and turned to him. "That plant is eight minutes away in any vehicle you have, but the Atom? The Atom can fly."

"Ray, right now you're going to need more than just your tech. She needs more than just your tech."

"You're right." Ray said walking over to Bruce. "My tech, your instinct." Bruce wasn't sure what the man was talking about. "Maybe there's a way we can get him."

Bruce definitely didn't like the idea, but at the moment it was the only one that got to Felicity quickly. So, Ray once again dawns the Atom suit, only this time Bruce dawns a suit himself. This one different then his others. He adjusts the headset, and the gloves on his hand.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Bruce once again asked Ray. He didn't like making Ray responsible for saving Felicity. If something went wrong, he would never forgive himself.

 _"Trust me, it has been tested and retested._ " Ray spoke from the headset. _"Alright I'm entering the power station. Activate the link."_ Bruce looked down to the monitor, typing in a few keys and suddenly he hears Ray chuckling. " _It's working! I'm just a passenger now."_ Bruce looked over to John who just shook his head.

Bruce took a deep breath, before standing up straight and suddenly the suit was moving. It was strange, Bruce thought as he saw what Ray was seeing. He was so used to being the one on the front lines, that being so far away from the action just felt unnatural, but he did it. Simmons appeared, and when Bruce moved, so did the suit. He threw a fist, or a kick, he dodged a hit from Simmons' eyes, and so did the suit. Everything was going fine, until Simmons pushed Ray against an electrical fence, and when Bruce tried to move nothing happened.

"Shit!" Bruce snapped before reaching forward and typing a few keys. "Ray's, I've lost control."

 _"The transmitters been severed."_ Ray grimaced as he pushed himself back to his feet. Without hesitation, Simmons pounced on Ray, his fists filled with energy that seemed liked too much for Ray to handle.

"Get up." Bruce said, unable to do anything but watch. "Get up Ray!" Simmons gripped Ray by the neck and pulled him to his feet. "Fight back Ray! You have to fight back!"

 _"He's...too, strong!"_ Ray grit through his teeth as his windpipe tightened under the man's grip.

"Ray, what you have to understand is this is not about strength. This is about heart." Bruce said, his eyes so focused on the monitor, wishing he was the one there. "Ray, I saw the news, when the mayor was killed, and you jumped in front of Felicity and took that arrow, regular people don't do that. Heroes do, Ray. It's inside of you, and right now I need you to find it and fight back because if something happens to Felicity I will find a way to kick your ass when this is all done." Bruce watched, hoping his words triggered something and he got his answer when Ray, quickly shoved Simmons arms from his neck before pushing him back. With some sort of new found energy, Ray threw punch after punch. "That's it Ray, finish this! Take him out!" Ray grabbed Simmons, before tossing him against one of the electrical walls, and the impact alone killed the light in the man's eyes and he knew he was down.

A relieved sigh escaped Bruce who looked over to John who gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 _"Oh god, are you ok?"_ he heard the concern in Felicity's voice and the man turned back to the screen to see her throw her arms around Ray who grimaced. _"Oh, oh, I'm sorry."_

 _"No, it's totally worth it."_ Ray joked.

Bruce turned away from the monitor, pulling the headset from his head and tossing it aside, before doing the same with the gloves. He stalked toward his jacket, quickly pulling it on.

"You're leaving?" John asked and Bruce stopped and turned back to the man.

"Oliver called me to help, I helped and now-" Bruce glanced over to the monitor with a shake of his head before turning back to John. "There's nothing left for me here." the man turned attempting to leave.

"That's bullshit Bruce, and you know it!" John snapped and Bruce stopped, but didn't turn. "You know I tell my self that it's not my place to get involved in this thing with you and Felicity, that it'll just work itself out, but Bruce enough is enough."

"I don't know what you want from me John. I don't know what any of you want from me. I didn't ask to be here."

"And yet here you are. You're here because you wanted to see her. It's why every opportunity you get, you will show up. All I want from you is to finally admit that this isn't just going away and this dance you two are doing isn't going to help either." John said and Bruce dropped his head and sighed, because he knew the man was right, knew that no matter how much he wants to say that he can really just walk away, it never seems to happen and honestly he doesn't really want it to.

"She's happy John." Bruce finally spoke looking back over to the man. "All I ever wanted was her to be happy. Ray apparently does that and so I wish them all the best." Unsure what else to say, John just gave a nod, before watching the man turn and leave.

Felicity arrived back to the lab alone, rushing in her eyes searching for someone who isn't there. She turns to John with a quirked brow.

"He's gone." she stated because she knows it's true.

"Yeah, he left a while ago." John replied walking over to the woman who seemed to obviously deflate at the news. "Felicity-"

"No, I'm fine." she lied turning back to John with a slight smile who saw straight through ite. "I just wanted to thank him for what he did for Ray, that's all. Any word from Oliver?"

"No, but I'm sure-" suddenly, both John and Felicity's phone beeped, and they pulled them out to read the cryptic message. "What the hell is this?" Felicity glanced from her phone to John's to see the same message.

"They're coordinates." Felicity replied before walking over to one of the computers and typing in the coordinates.

"Coordinates to where?" John asked appearing beside the woman.

"Just off of 5th and State." Felicity said as the map appeared. "Who would send-" their phones beeped again and they looked down to read the next message. "Catch and release." neither understood the message, but it was Felicity who suddenly had an idea. She looked back to John with wide eyes. "Roy." she grabbed John's arm and began pulling him with her. "We have to go."

At some point, Oliver found himself and Katie lying on the hospital bed, of the ARGUS medical room and neither seemed to even care. The moment their lips touched, it only ignited something they couldn't hold on to much longer. The only sound in the room was the soft moans, and gasps as their bodies seemed to be only wanting one thing. It was Katie whose fingers ventured first to Oliver's pants, clumsily attempting to unbutton them which she managed to do but before another move was made, they suddenly heard the beeping of Oliver's phone. The sound cut through the room, and interrupted the moment. Oliver pulled back with a groan before slipping his phone from his pocket and looking down to see the weird message.

"What is it?" Katie breathlessly asks.

"We have to go." Oliver replied turning back to Katie really not wanting to leave right this moment, but he knows the meaning behind the message. Katie only stares in confusion as Oliver pulls himself from her. "I think this is it."

No one was quite sure what would happen when they followed the mysterious coordinates from a strange number. John and Felicity arrived first to the dark street, finding no one in sight. Soon after, another car pulled up and the pair turned to see Oliver and Katie step out.

"Thank god, you're alive." Felicity said rushing over to bring Katie into a hug.

"Who said I was dead?" Katie asked returning the hug.

"No one, but we had two meta-humans in Starling tonight, and you were MIA, my mind just went there." Felicity sighed, as they pulled back. They both turned to Oliver whose eyes scanned the area. "This is about Roy right, I figure the whole cryptic message was telling us to come here." Suddenly they heard the sound of a engine, and turned to see the tinted windows of a red sports car drive up and stop. They all watch as the door opens and out comes Roy, who smiles the moment he sees his friends. It was Felicity who rushed over first to bring the man into a hug which he gladly returned. "If you were aiming for the award of stupid plans, then you totally won."

"I second that." John said walking over to hug the man as well. "Dumbass." both men chuckled before they pulled apart and Roy looked over to Katie and Oliver who didn't know the complete scope of the plan. Katie walked over first, stood in front of him, but didn't say a word.

"You said goodbye." Roy spoke instead.

"I didn't-"

"You said goodbye." Roy interrupted and Katie turned away and sighed.

"Fine, I said goodbye." Katie replied turning back to Roy. "You didn't have to do this. It wasn't your place to sacrifice yourself for Oliver." she glanced over to Oliver who stood looking over to the man as well. "He is a big boy and knows the consequences of his decisions."

"Yeah, well so am I." Roy replied looking over to Oliver. "This was my chance to return the favors he's done for me, and so many people in this city."

"If everyone thinks you're dead, what happens to Roy Harper?" Oliver asks walking over to stand beside Katie. Roy turned away, only thinking of one person worth giving an explanation to in this city. He looked back over to Oliver with a nod.

"Tell Thea, well, tell her I'm alive, first." Roy said with a nod. "Then tell her that I'm sorry I had to leave without saying good-bye." Katie just shook her head before turning her back to the man.

"This is your life Roy." she said turning back to him. "And you're just throwing it away."

"She's right Roy." Oliver added. "I didn't do this so you would risk your life for mine."

"No, you did it because it was what you thought was right, and this, this is what I think is right." Roy replied looking over to Katie. "Oliver Queen needed to be found innocent, so he could stay here and beat the bad guy, then marry the girl." he turned holding a hand to Oliver who didn't hesitate to shake it. "Don't worry about me. This is my chance at a new life. Thank you."

"Thank you." Oliver replied sadly. Roy turned to Katie who simply shook her head.

"You have to hug me now and say goodbye." Roy said and Katie sighed.

"This idea had a lot of moving parts. Was it Martin or my father who planted the idea?" Katie asked and Roy dropped his head for a moment. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." She placed a hand on the side of Roy's face. "Head up, ears open. Do you have a way to contact us?" Roy simply nodded. "Then you need anything, anything at all you call because we'll be there." she pulled Roy into a hug, hating to say goodbye in this moment.

"You're going to be happy." Roy whispered to her before pulling from the hug. He gave them all a final wave before turning and heading for the car. They watched their friend drive away from his life and hoped he truly could find a new one.

"It was Martin." Felicity suddenly said breaking the silence before turning to Katie. "Do you want the details?"

"Not this time." Katie replied turning back to the woman with a smile. "But I'm sure me and the man will have some words." they heard the sound of an engine, and turned to see Ray. "And it would seem that you should be getting back to your man."

"Yeah." Felicity said giving a smile to the man who stepped out of the car. Katie noticed the smile didn't quite make it to her eyes, but she didn't say anything about it. "We should get going." she turned back to Katie. "I'm glad you're alright, and I hope you two can fix-" she glanced over to Oliver. "Whatever was broken." she placed a kiss to Katie's cheek before walking over to Ray who opened the door for her to get inside. Soon John was in his own car, and still left standing there was Katie and Oliver who looked down the street Roy had just driven. Oliver finally turned to Katie who turned to him.

"I think Felicity was right." Katie said and Oliver only stared in confusion. "Something was broken with us. But I think it's been broken for a while, but we try to cover it up or ignore it all together."

"Ok." Oliver said placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him. "How do we fix it?" Katie let out a sigh, because she didn't really have an answer to the question.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing." she replied turning back to meet his eyes. "I can't marry you." Oliver dropped his hands from her, letting out a sigh. That made her nervous, because she didn't want him to misunderstand what she was really saying. "I've put that ring on twice, and I never thought there would be moments I would take it off. I love you, and-"she just shook her head. "The next time I put that ring on, it has to be right, and the promise behind it can't be doubted." she waited for him to say something, because this moment she thinks is a very serious moment in their relationship. "Oliver-" the man placed his hands on the sides of her face, so she could really see his eyes when he said the next words.

"The next time you put that ring on, I promise you won't take it off. I will be the man who deserves you as a wife and who is worthy to be called your husband. And nothing will stop us." Oliver replied before placing a kiss to the woman's lips before pulling her into a hug.

"We have to go." Katie sighed as she closed her eyes against his chest. This is where she felt the safest, right here in his arms. "You should probably talk to Thea, tell her about Roy."

"We should talk to Thea, together." Oliver replied before pulling back slightly to look down to her.

"You think she's gonna hit you, and you want someone to protect you, don't you?" Katie asked and Oliver just shook his head with a smile.

"Well it's your job." Oliver replied taking the woman's hand and pulling her with him toward the car. When they arrived to Thea's building, Katie and Oliver stood on the elevator in silence. Katie glanced over to the man with a slight smile. She was afraid telling him that she didn't think they should get married right now would cause a rift between them. But it didn't, at least she hopes it doesn't.

The moment they step off the elevator, the air seems different all of a sudden and a chill passes through the air. Katie's turns down the hall, and there standing is her mother with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Thea!" Katie calls pulling from Oliver's grasp and running down the hall. She reaches for the door and pushes it open. "Thea!" Oliver rushes in behind her, having the same sick feeling. Both stop when they look across the room and see the bloody and beaten body of Thea lying on the floor. It's Oliver who practically flies to his sister's side.

Katie stands there for a moment in shock, that has never happened before. She feels frozen, suddenly struck with an array of emotions that she didn't expect to have. Oliver turns to her and calls her name and she practically jumps before turning to him.

"Please do something?!" he pleaded and Katie sped into action.

She just hoped it was enough, but she had the sinking feeling that it wasn't.

Roy had driven for hours before he finally stopped at some random diner in the middle of nowhere. His eyes scanned the place, ears open just as Katie advised him. He'd been looking through his menu when he heard the bell on the diner door ring. The moment he lifted his head, he definitely didn't expect to see Martin Ellis again.

"Hello, Mr. Harper." Martin said with a smile as he took the seat across from him.

"I thought once everything was done, you and me wouldn't be seeing each other again. You said no strings." Roy whispered over to the man who simply shook his head.

"Don't misunderstand this meeting Mr. Harper. You're free to find whatever life you choose. I only ask, well I'm not the one asking, it's...him." Roy simply nodded in understanding. "And it's a request that you can accept or deny without any fear of retaliation."

"What is it?" Roy asked and Martin simply smiled before taking out his phone and sliding it over to Roy who looked down to see the picture of a man. "Who is this?" his eyes went back to Martin who simply turned to look out the window.

"He's the one they won't expect." he turned back to the young man, before glancing down to the phone. "The one we want you to first."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Because when one problem is solved, another just pops up in it's place and this time it's latest victim is Thea. This attack is going to really hit too close to home and decisions will be made and things will change. The next chapter will begin so somber, but it will end with hope that I don't think any of you will believe. I can't wait for you to read it.

P.s: Is anyone starting to think that mama Grace maybe more than what we think she is. Soon we'll answer that question and discover something more about our dear Katherine Robins.

 **REVIEW REPLIES  
**

 **ImsebastianstanButter:** Another appearance by the reverse flash has everyone confused. He knows something even she doesn't know, but for some reason just can't come out and tell her. And oddly enough the one character you don't expect to be a help is the one asking all the right questions. "Do you see dead people?" I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Adela:** Yes, I'm following the shows plot with this one, but I am switching things up a bit if you could tell from the last scene. Roy's not out of the picture yet, he's been given a new mission.

 **rockyroyal,dr:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I wanted Katie to really take a stand on something with Oliver, especially since she lets so many things slide and if you really read the conversation you can really see it. Even Oliver sees it when he says that after everything that has happened with them, he knows she still hasn't forgiven him. Roy and Katie are a pair I love to write, because I know they don't get many scene together, but when they are you see how close they are, especially in this one. Katie was ready to run, but Roy being taken to prison was enough to get her to continue fighting. Oh and you'll see Katie once again fighting, I promise. She played the damsel in this chapter, but the next one she will slay.

 **kuppcake** :Thanks so much for the review, and I'm glad you're liking the story!

 **I want to thank all of you for tuning in and sticking this out with me. There are going to be four more chapters left of this story and then FFF will finally be complete. I can't believe it's happening so soon, but it was always going to happen. So please stick with me to the end, and drop a couple of reviews. I'm only a couple away from my 100 review goal. It's always a bit of an accomplishment I guess. Thanks to everyone who added this story to your follow lists and a special thanks to my reviewer for the last chapter. I really appreciate them all. And now for your sneak peek.**

 _"He can't do this." Malcolm said from his spot beside his daughter. When Katie came inside, she assumed the man would respectfully remain silent, but it would seem he wouldn't. "You know that if she goes in those waters she'll come out as something else."_

 _"It's funny that you're the one here trying to stop all the dominoes from falling when you're the one who tipped them over." Katie says glancing over to the man. "The truth is Malcolm that Oliver thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. He thinks he's going to save his sister, but he's probably not. He thinks he can handle the title of Ra's Al Ghul, but he won't. Oliver has stopped fighting because he lost something strong enough to take the fight out of him."_

 _"So what about you?" Malcolm asked. "Has the fight left you?" Katie turned away, thinking on the question and a slight smile came to her face as she turned back to the man._

 _"I have the demon's blood in veins." Katie replied and Malcolm seemed to sit up a bit, as if remembering the fact. "I don't think the fight will ever leave me. I don't even think you've seen the true fight inside of me."_


	23. The Road Not Taken

**Chapter 23**

 **The Road Not Taken**

 _"One is sorry one could not have taken both branches of the road._

 _But we were not allotted multiple selves."_

 _-Gore Vidal_

* * *

Nura was not dead. Apparently she was sleeping, waiting for something to wake her up. It was the sight of a bloodied Thea Queen, lying on the floor of her loft that seemed to stir the darkness in Katie. She had no illusions about who the culprit could've been, no question at all. It was the League, and the fact that she was not on her way to kill as many of them as possible was perplexing to her.

There wasn't much Katie could do without any medical supplies at the loft, so they rushed Thea to the hospital. She was whisked away, leaving Oliver and Katie to wait. Oliver nervously paced the waiting room, the image of his sister permanently burned in his brain. Katie looked down to her hands, that no matter how much she scrubbed, seemed to still be a light shade of crimson.

The moment Christian stepped into the waiting room, Kate jumped to her feet and both she and Oliver rushed over to the man.

"We did the best we could under the circumstances, but her injuries were extensive." The doctor said, and Katie quickly took Oliver's hand in hers. "Even if she were to regain consciousness, we can prolong her life for as long as you wish. But... it might be best to consider other options." Christian held out a clipboard, that Oliver didn't even want to look at and so Katie grabbed it from the doctor.

"It too soon for this." she replied and Christian turned to her about to reply. "I know, but right now it's too soon." she turned to Oliver whose pain was in his eyes and it broke her heart.

"Can I see her?" Oliver asked looking up to the man.

"Of course." Christian replied.

"I, uh think I should wait out here." Katie said as Oliver began to follow behind Christian. "I want Christian to give me her full work up. I just want to be sure there's nothing left to do for her." Oliver looked at her for a moment, before turning to the doctor.

"Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course." Christian turned and walked over to a nearby nursing station to give the couple some privacy.

"Oliver, you should go see your sister." Katie began when they were finally alone. "I know right now you need to see her, so go."

"Fine, but I need you to be here when I come out." Oliver replied and Katie couldn't help but understand the underlining statement. "Just be here, with me, ok?"

"I'm with you." Katie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Oliver lips. "Go." the man simply gives her a nod before going over to Dr. James. Katie watched as the doctor lead Oliver to the room, before glancing over to her and walking over.

"So the story about me giving you a full work up-"

"I know you've done all you can." Katie replied walking back over to sit. She dropped her head into her hands. "I'm just not ready to see her like that."

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked taking the seat beside the woman.

"Not lying in a hospital bed with a stab wound that's going to kill me." Katie sighed not even looking up to the man.

"No, but your boyfriend just spent some time being hunted by the SCPD, before finding himself in jail, while he and you have had your names dragged through the media." Christian said. "So no, you're not the one whose lying in hospital bed right now, but I'm still asking how you are doing. I know the stress can get bad and when it gets bad-"

"It's already gotten bad." replies Katie as she sits up to meet the man's eyes.

"The hallucinations-" Katie turns away because at this moment she really hates that she confided in him about the hallucinations. She knows he cares, but she doesn't like to let people see her weaknesses. "If you had to rate-"

"I'm not your patient, Christian." Katie says standing to her feet and walking over to the window to stare out to the city, still lit up this very dark evening. "And right now my problems are contained, they're controlled."

"Then why is your hand shaking?" Christian asked and Katie glanced down not even noticing her twitching hand. She quickly grabbed it with her other hand and lifted her eyes back to the city. Katie knew what was happening, and yet she was trying to control it. The wrong person's blood was on her hands right now, and each second that ticked away was a reminder of that. "You know I stopped trying to understand the strange life of Katherine Robins, with the billionaire friends who bribe hospitals to not hire her, or boyfriends who are accused of being vigilantes." the man stood to his feet and walked over to stand behind her. "You and I both know that if you're bottling this up that when it does come out, it could get bad for you and everyone around you."

"Well maybe no one will be around me when it does." Katie said turning to face the man, only to see another familiar face walking into the waiting area. The moment she sees him, she takes a step forward in front of Christian.

"Malcolm." she greets. It's the first time she's seen him since his attack at the loft. She didn't say anything when Oliver called him because she figured being Thea's father gave the man the right to at least know what was going on. And she should've figured he would come.

"Katherine." he says, not attempting to make any more movements. The man glances over to Christian. "Are you Thea's doctor?" Christian looks wide eyed at the man many still believed was dead. He glanced over to Katie who didn't even look surprised before turning back to the man.

"I am." he replies taking a step forward.

"Tell him what's going on with Thea, and then show him to her room." Katie says and Christian turns with a quirked brow. "Trust me." Christian simply nods before walking over to the man. She turns back to the window and glances back down to her hand. She felt his presence behind her and lifted her head. "You should really go see your daughter, Malcolm."

"You know this is it, don't you?" Malcolm asks and Katie closes her eyes and sighs. "In all the possible circumstances in which Ra's would get Oliver to accept his offer, this-"

"Go see your daughter, Malcolm." Katie says finally turning to the man. "That's why you're here, your sole purpose to be here right now. It's also the reason I don't kill you right now, so take this favor and go hold your daughter's hand and tell her how much you love her while you can." he wanted to say something else, but chose to simply nod and turn and walk down the hall to Thea's room.

Katie turned back to the window, and dropped her head against the cold glass. She could still feel Nura, itching to run to Nanda Parbat, to defend her family.

" _This is not your fault."_

The sound of her mother's voice in this moment almost broke Katie in two. The voice of the woman who both calmed her and reminded of her own insanity.

"No, it's yours." Katie muttered with a shake of her head. "You kept this from me. I could've stayed away, I could've kept my distance from all of them." Katie lifted her head and turned to the face of her insanity. "Now I have to end this." with that Katie turned and stalked down the hall toward the elevators. She repeatedly pressed the button, until the doors finally opened. She quickly stepped inside, glancing up to the hall one final time before the doors could close, one final chance to talk herself out of this. The doors began closing, and she didn't even attempt to stop them.

Oliver stood near the window, looking down to Malcolm who couldn't hold back his tears. He felt his own resolve crumbling, and he couldn't take it much longer.

"I'm going to give you a minute." Oliver muttered before hurrying out of the room. He headed straight for the waiting room, needing to see Katie, needing her to help put him back together. The moment he walked over and saw the empty seats, Oliver got nervous.

"Oliver-" the man turned to see Felicity and John rushing his way. "We came as soon as we could." the blonde threw her arms around him in a hug, before pulling back to see the sadness and anger in his eyes.

"What happened?" John asked and Oliver couldn't answer him. The truth just couldn't come out of his mouth. His sister was near death because he refused the offer of the demon. He glanced over to his friends, before turning and heading over to the window.

"Is she-" Felicity began, the sadness in the question too much to even finish.

"It's bad." Oliver replied when something suddenly struck him in the distance. "Smoke."

John and Felicity walked over to see the purple smoke in the distance.

"The League?" Felicity asked, glancing over to Oliver.

"Screw them, at least until we get our bearings." John suggested, but all Oliver saw was a message from the bastards who hurt his sister and there was no way he wasn't going to go there. He turned to Felicity and John.

"Stay here with Thea." and with that he rushed off toward the elevators.

John and Felicity watched as the man hurried into the elevator, and just like that he was gone. The pair shared a look, before looking back out toward the window.

"So Oliver's gone to face god knows what, and Katie's no where to be found." Felicity said turning back to John. "What do we do?" the man simply shrugged.

Katie knew where she had to start. She didn't like it, and yet that didn't stop her. She stood outside the gates to a secret facility, that held a secret government agency and she waited. It was Martin who walked out to meet her as the gates opened up. There wasn't a witty greeting, or usual unfunny joke to cut the normal tension between them.

"He's been waiting for you." was all Martin said before nudging a head toward the building. Katie followed wordlessly behind the man who respected the silence enough not to speak. She expected to be lead to his office, but instead they ended up in a large conference room with a wall of monitors all playing what looked like news feeds from around the world. "He should be here soon." Katie turned to the man with a nod before watching him turn and leave her there all alone.

Not knowing what else to do, Katie walked over to see what was playing on the screens. There was always something happening in the world, and Katie would never know it with the craziness that happened in her own city. One of the monitors showed an army base, soldiers seeming to be preparing for something. Her mind soon drifted to a forgotten memory.

 _Darkness surrounded her, as she followed behind someone she was almost one hundred percent sure was an enemy. Flagg was right about one thing. Everyone that passed them didn't even bat an eye in her direction. The man waved a badge, and they just continued running by._

" _What the hell is happening?" Katie asked the man once they were once again alone._

" _One of the cell blocks was hacked and a couple of inmates were released." the man said nonchalantly and Katie stared with wide eyes. He glanced back to her and sighed. "Don't worry, no one but you is leaving this prison tonight."_

" _And when they come looking for me?" she asked glancing over her shoulder._

" _No one is coming for you." the man replied. "Technically speaking you're not even really here. You're the daughter of a prominent man. Having you here without formally having anything to accuse you of would destroy the people who would want to keep these doors open." they stopped when they reached an elevator. Once they stepped inside, the silence crept between the two._

" _So this was a test." Katie thinks out loud. "Waller wanted to see if I would talk, which I didn't." she glances over to man. "So me going home was a lie."_

" _Not a lie. You're going home." Flagg replied looking down to his gun. "But it's not as easy as it seems."_

" _What the hell does that mean?" Katie asked when the doors suddenly opened, and there standing was a man wearing complete tactical gear and a mask that covered his face._

" _You were supposed to wait outside." Flagg said pushing past the man off the elevator. "But I guess you're not good at taking orders." Katie stood there unsure if she should follow. Her eyes turned back to the masked man who still stared at her._

" _Ok, I'm lost." she said when the man suddenly lifted the mask and her eyes went wide because it was the face of someone she thought she would never see again. "Bruce?"_

" _Hey Robins, we should get out of here." the man said holding out a hand to her, letting the mask fall back against his face._

"Sometimes you can't find the one thing you're looking for even when you have eyes everywhere." the voice of her father pulled her from her thoughts. "Look sweetheart-"

"I need a plane." Katie interrupted as she turned back to the man. He always wanted to have these drawn out conversations, but right now she just wanted to get to the point. "As soon as possible."

"You plan on going to Nanda Parbat alone?" he asked and she turned away back to the monitors. "Is that really the smart move?"

"Thea is in a hospital, fighting for her life. He sent someone there to gut her like a fish and they just left her there to die." Katie said turning back to the man. "I think it's time all that plotting and scheming to make me a killer pays off, don't you think? Now about that plane?"

"You think all of this was about making you a killer?" Jacob asked walking over to his daughter who rolled her eyes. "You know if you want to know the truth, all you have to do is ask."

"You know I would, if the answers mattered to me. The decisions of the past do not change the results that they created." Katie replied pointing to the man. "You taught me that."

"I did, and I also taught you that you can control the results of the future by making smart decisions now. So I'm not going to give you a plane so you can go on some blood lust revenge mission against the demon." Jacob said, moving around so he was standing in front of her. "You are a member of a team of individuals that when push comes to shove, they make things happen. When this all began, I wanted you self reliant, I wanted you to depend on no one to protect you, but I forgot something." Katie turned away from the man's eyes. "You've relied on no one this entire time, and you got here. You got yourself home, and yet you don't even know it." that gained the man an ice glare from his daughter that didn't bother him one bit. "You want to get out of hell, then you're going to have to take one of those hands trying to help you out." Katie shook her head before walking around the man toward the door. "Nanda Parbat, US Embassy in Bosnia, Bell Reeves, all seemed like random destinations on an even more random ride." Katie stopped and looked over to the man. "Always random, except to one person. Fine, you want me to admit it, then I will. You were a chess piece, moved in the ways I saw fit to make you stronger. Whether you like it or not, I still have my hand on my little queen. So no, you want to beat Ra's you are going to do it the smart way. Find Oliver, find your team and come up with a plan."

Katie stormed down the halls of the ARGUS facility. She came for help and once again would leave without it.

"This fight is bigger than you now." Martin's voice suddenly speaks from behind her. "Just moments ago there was a meeting between Oliver and Maseo Yamashiro." Katie stops her stride and turns back to the man. "According to our intel, Mr. Yamashiro presented a new offer. Oliver's acceptance of the title of Ra's Al Ghul for his sister's life."

"Thea is terminal, nothing-" Katie stopped because it hit her, right then and there. "He offered him the Lazarus Pit." she turned and continued for the elevators.

"It would seem your team needs you more than ever!" Martin called, but she didn't even turn to him.

Containing an explosive is something that is nearly impossible. Katie could feel the ticking inside of herself, the need to hurt the ones who hurt her family. She found herself back at Thea's loft, alone in an elevator. In this moment she could hear the demon's voice, hear the taunting.

" _This is not your fault."_

This time when she heard her mother's voice, she didn't even turn to her. She kept her eyes on the door, hoping they would open. At the moment she felt herself being pulled in so many directions, and she's not even sure which is the right one. The doors opened, and Katie was about to rush off, but her mother once again appeared in front of her. Forcing her to look at her, forcing her to see the face of the one person she probably needed in this moment.

" _Your father is right. This does not get solved with half cocked plans based in sadness and guilt. These emotions do not win battles."_ Katie let the words sink in and she couldn't even pretend that there wasn't truth in them. _"You want to beat the demon, you have to keep it together. They're going to need someone to lead them when Oliver no longer can."_

There were voices down the hall, and Katie turned her head to see Thea's door slightly open. When she turned back, her mother was gone. With a deep breath, Katie turned and ventured down the hall.

"The waters change a person." It was Malcolm's voice she heard first. "In the soul. Even if they work, the Thea you get back will not be the one you lost."

"We lost because of you!" Oliver spat. It was this moment Katie chose to finally step inside, and the moment she did, all eyes went to her. The tension filled room went silent as Katie and Oliver kept their eyes on each other.

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything." Katie breathed, dropping her head. She felt the twitch of her hand and folded her arms over her chest before looking back over to Oliver. "I was going to do that thing I do where I go out and try to save the day on my own. Much like you're planning on doing now."

"I spoke with Maseo and-"

"He told you about the Lazarus Pit. Magical waters you think are going to heal your sister and stop that pain tearing at your insides right now." Katie said walking over to stand in front of him. "I feel it too, and I want to do anything to help Thea, but Malcolm is right. This will not bring Thea back. This will bring something else back."

"My sister can't die because of me." was all Oliver said and Katie couldn't help but understand. This was his grief, not wanting to lose the only family he had left. "My mother died because of me, the same won't happen to my sister. I'm taking my sister and there's nothing anyone can say to change my mind." Katie looked up to him for a moment before giving him a nod.

"Fine." she said before glancing over to Felicity and John. "Then we're going with you." she turned back to Oliver who was about to object, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Well I figure if you're about to sell your soul to the devil, Thea will probably need a ride back." Katie turned to Felicity, who subtly wiped away a tear. "We need a plane."

"Right, I can talk to Ray." Felicity said before glancing over to John. "You want to give me a ride?"

"Sure." John said glancing over to Oliver once more before the pair turned and left the loft. Once they were gone, Katie turned to Malcolm.

"If you plan on going you should go pack a bag, and wait for Felicity's call." Katie said and the man turned to her for a moment before turning and leaving as well. Oliver suddenly walked back over to a bag where he continued to stuff clothes inside. "We should probably talk about this, right? You becoming the next Ra's Al Ghul kind of affects me too."

"You left when I needed you the most." Oliver grumbled, not even sparing the woman a glance. "Maybe we should talk about that first." Katie walked over and grabbed the bag from in front of him and tossed it aside, forcing him to look at her.

"If that's what you want to do, then let's talk about it." Katie replies. "You're giving up."

"I am, and I don't care, if it gets my sister back. That's all I care about right now." Oliver said walking around the woman heading up the stairs to his room. "If you're going, then you should go pack a bag." Katie watched the man suddenly disappear up the stairs without another word. She had a choice. She could leave, pack her bag and just meet them at the plane, or she could sit right here and wait for the man to come back so they could talk. So Katie pulled off her jacket, before walking over to the window, glancing out to the city.

When Oliver came back downstairs, he didn't think she'd still be here. He kind of hoped she would leave, because right now he didn't need anymore opposition standing in the way of saving his sister. And Katie was the type of opposition that usually came close to working.

"I went to see my father." she suddenly spoke, knowing he was behind her. "My plan was to ask him for a plane, go to Nanda Parbat, sneak in and kill Ra's." she shook her head. "In my head, I created numerous ways of doing it. I could shoot him and I figured since the pit isn't working for him anymore then, a bullet could do the trick. But that would be too quick." she glanced over to Oliver. "He doesn't deserve a quick death. So then I got to thinking that maybe I tie him up and torture him until he screams. I've never heard him scream and it's a sound I think I would love to hear-"

"Twinkie-"

"You want to know why I left the hospital?" she asked finally turning to face the man. "Because I knew then that he had won. He would successfully take you away from me. And he used the one thing that blinds you to all reason."

"I have no options. There's this or a dead sister. There is no choice here. This has to happen, and I need you to back me up." Oliver replied. He waited for her rebuttal, or for her to hit him or something. Instead she walked over and took his hand in hers.

"What do you need?" she asked and Oliver felt the lump in his throat and the whirlwind of emotions stir inside of him. "This moment, what do you need?"

"I need you to follow me." Oliver replied. "Even though you think it's a stupid idea, because maybe it is a dumb as shit idea, but I need you with me."

"Ok." Katie whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "But only this one time." Oliver pulled her into a hug that they knew couldn't last forever.

The moment Felicity gave the call, everything moved fast. They retrieved Thea's unconscious body from the hospital with a lie about transferring her to another hospital for a second opinion. Soon they were in the air, on a flight holding so much sadness and finality and everyone aboard could feel it. Katie stood above Thea, checking her vitals. As a doctor, she didn't approve moving the woman at all. There was just too much risk, but Oliver was too stubborn to listen to reason. So it was Katie's job to keep Thea alive enough to even see the Lazarus Pit.

"He can't do this." Malcolm said from his spot beside his daughter. When Katie came inside, she assumed the man would respectfully remain silent, but it would seem he wouldn't. "You know that if she goes in those waters she'll come out as something else."

"It's funny that you're the one here trying to stop all the dominoes from falling when you're the one who tipped them over." Katie says glancing over to the man. "The truth is Malcolm that Oliver thinks he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't. He thinks he's going to save his sister, but he's probably not. He thinks he can handle the title of Ra's Al Ghul, but he won't. Oliver has stopped fighting because he lost something strong enough to take the fight out of him."

"So what about you?" Malcolm asked. "Has the fight left you?" Katie turned away, thinking on the question and a smile came to her face as she turned back to the man.

"I have the demon's blood in veins." Katie replied and Malcolm seemed to sit up a bit, as if remembering the fact. "I don't think the fight will ever leave me. I don't even think you've seen the true fight inside of me." Katie turned back to the monitor's beside Thea. "If any of these start making any sounds, come get me." Malcolm simply nodded before watching the woman grab a blanket from the closet before leaving.

When Katie found Oliver, he was sitting alone, his eyes out to the night sky. She nudged his shoulder, and he turned to her with a tired smile.

"I figured you might be chilly." she said holding out the blanket to him, before taking the seat across from him.

"Thanks." Oliver said placing the blanket over his leg, glancing over to the woman who looked out the window. "You're being cooperative." Katie turned to the man with a quirked brow. "You have your own plan when we get there."

"Nothing ever goes as planned when going to Nanda Parbat." Katie replied closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against her seat. "I doubt this trip will be any different."

"I need you to let this happen." Oliver replied and Katie opened her eyes and looked over to see the seriousness behind his eyes. "Look I know I haven't told you much about my five years away-"

"And I wouldn't ask you to dig into things you'd want to forget." Katie stated firmly.

"I know, but I can't ask you to feel comfortable with talking to me if I don't talk to you." Oliver said before taking a deep breath. "I came back to Starling City before they found me on the island." he met her eyes, that simply stared without judgment and a relieved sigh escaped him.

"Ok." Katie says trying wrap her head around the statement. "How-"

"It's complicated." the man said with a shake of his head, hoping she didn't push. He too had parts of his past he wasn't sure she would understand, because there were parts he still didn't understand. "I saw Thea. She didn't see me. She had a drug problem." Katie turned away, because she knows this was when she was away. After Oliver's death, she needed to get away from Starling, from all the memories of the man. To this day she regrets leaving Thea when she could've used someone at her side. "So I... confronted her dealer. And I broke his neck. And I did it because I was angry, sure. But I also did it because I felt like I was protecting her. All I've ever wanted to do was protect her." Katie could see the truth in every word he spoke, in the look of his eyes, and it's how she knew just how much doing this was important to him. "Malcolm told me-" he looked over to Katie. "You warned me that Ra's just wouldn't let me go, but I never thought-" Oliver shook his head, turning back to look out at the sky. "I failed." Katie could see the pain the man was holding onto, and she wished she could take it all away.

"Starling Botanical Gardens." Katie said suddenly, and Oliver turned to her at the random change in topic. "I called them the day after you proposed. It was ridiculously early, and I was excited and when I got married I always wanted it to happen there. And they had an opening for next summer and I took it." she chuckled as she glanced down to her bare hand, and she had to fight the urge to cry in that moment.

"Really?" he asked and she looked over to him and laughed.

"I did. I have no idea what I was thinking, but I figured when I told you, you wouldn't care." she replied with a shake of her head.

"So you're saying that we actually have a venue booked for our wedding?" Oliver asked and Katie simply nodded. They stared at each other for a few moments, the sudden realization that a wedding between them wouldn't happen began to sink in and they both felt the sadness of the fact. "Anything else you'd like to share about our wedding?" Katie turned away in thought, before something came to her.

"Oh, I wasn't going to wear a white dress." she said with a smile. "I felt like a white dress is so cliché, plus we've sort of crapped on the symbolism behind it."

"It was going to be yellow, wasn't it?" Oliver asked, smiling at the sudden image he now had in his head. Katie couldn't contain her laughter and neither could he.

"It was going to be a tasteful yellow. You were going to love it, there wasn't going to be a lot of layers in case-" Katie stopped mid sentence figuring this conversation would go somewhere she didn't intend.

"In case what?" Oliver asked truly interested in this conversation and Katie just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." she replied turning back to look out her window. Oliver sat there, wanting so badly to stop having the doubts about this decision. He wished she didn't come, because if she weren't here this would be easier.

"I'm sorry I didn't run away with you." he said and Katie turned to him, trying so hard to hide the emotions that struck her because of those words. "I'm sorry that I waited so long to ask the one question I always wanted to ask you."

"Oliver-"

"I'm sorry I made so many promises that I couldn't keep." he continued sliding forward in his seat. "Hell, I'm sorry I couldn't keep all the promises I made you." the man reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry you feel you can't wear this." he looked up meeting her eyes. "And I'm sorry I won't even get a chance to convince you that you should." Katie closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before opening her eyes to look over to the man.

"We both can't be pessimists, Liver." Katie replies with a smile. "And since you're saying my lines, I guess will say yours. This isn't where our story ends. Ra's doesn't step in and just take away everything because he can't have everything. Ra's can't take my love for you or your love for me and because of that, this deal won't work." Katie looked down to the ring in Oliver's hand before reaching over and taking it from him. "This ring is a promise, a deal between you and me-" she looked over to the man with a smile. "Before, I think we really wanted to make this promise, but we just weren't ready for it. We didn't understand the dynamics of it, but we will." Katie stood from her seat, and slid into Oliver's lap. "We are going to figure this out. We're going to beat Ra's and when we do, we are going to have that moment. That moment when we just know." she turned meeting Oliver's eyes. "So stop being so gloomy, because this is just a part in a game, that we are going to win."

"You're a better optimist then I am." Oliver replied, sliding his hand through her hair and pulling her lips to his. They had to pull away, had to try their best to remain in their reality where they weren't the only ones on this plane, where they were on their way to drop Oliver off to life unknown. Katie dropped her head to rest on Oliver's, and he tightened his grasp around her and they just sat there. "I really want to marry you."

"I would very much like to marry you as well, but it's just not our time." Katie replied placing one final kiss to Oliver's forehead before slipping out of his lap and back into her own seat. Silence once again filled the air between them, as they waited to land which they knew was going to be happening soon. Oliver's eyes stayed on Katie as she chose to look out the window of the plane. "June 18th." she turned back to him with a smile. "In case you were wondering."

"June 18th." Oliver said to himself before turning to look out his window. He would hold onto that date for as long as he could.

When they finally landed, everyone could feel the anxiousness, and the uncertainty in the air. They'd been working non stop trying to prevent this moment from happening, and yet here they were. The moment the door to the plane opened, no one was sure why Bruce was standing at the base. Oliver carried an unconcious Thea in his arms, carefully down the steps, before looking up to Bruce.

"Are you kidding me?" Bruce snipped, glancing down to Thea, before looking back to Oliver. "You're just giving up, just like that?" Oliver didn't answer the man, because in this moment, there was no point. He simply walked around the man, and headed for the illuminated trail that lead to Ra's fortress. Bruce looked to Malcolm who was close behind Oliver, before looking to John and then Felicity. "This is crazy, you do know that?"

"Right now we have no input in this decision, Bruce." John said with a shrug. "This is Thea, and when it comes to his sister, we tend to let Oliver take the wheel. We just have to hope he knows what he's doing." John continued up the path behind the others.

"You know I didn't call you so you could come here and criticize everyone." Felicity whispered taking a step toward the man. "I called because we're going to need to know all the options with this. If there is a way to get both Oliver and Thea out-"

"There isn't." Bruce replied with a shake of his head. "Once Oliver makes that vow, then there is no turning back." Bruce lifted his eyes to the plane, just as Katie began walking out. "You can't be here." Felicity followed his eyes to Katie in confusion. "Are you shitting me right now? You know you can't come here after everything that's happened."

"And yet here I am." Katie sighed as she looked over to the familiar sand trail that lead to her hell. "There was no way I was letting them come here without me." with that Katie rushed forward to catch up with the others.

"What was that about?" Felicity asked turning to Bruce who suddenly took her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You stay close to me, got it?" Bruce asked, but didn't even give the woman a chance to reply before pulling her with him. The moment Bruce and Felicity reached the others, they were just arriving at the entrance of the fortress where an army of Ra's assassins all stood with torches in their hands.

"What is that?" Felicity asked, with wide eyes, not expecting to see so many of them.

"It's the league." Bruce's eyes scanned the soldiers as well, suddenly feeling nervous. Felicity felt his grasp on her hand tighten.

Katie took a few steps forward to stand beside Oliver as they watched the soldiers begin parting. Soon they saw Ra's along with Maseo, and a woman Katie didnt recognize walking toward them. She turned placing a hand on Oliver's arm and he looked to her with a quirked brow.

"Everything will be alright." she said before turning back to see the trio now standing in front of them.

"Welcome home, Al Sah-him." Ra's greeted before turning to Katie who stood a bit straighter. Oliver looked between the pair before turning to Ra's who subtly nodded. Soon two of his men walked over to Katie, each grabbing her arms.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked, about to go after them, but it was Bruce who pull him back. Oliver turned to Ra's who watched as the men took Katie away. "This was not part of the deal."

"It wasn't, but it is League law." Ra's stated. "Nura made an allegiance to the League, and then ran. I was gracious enough not to seek her out, but she chose to return and in doing such she must face trial." With that Ra's turned, and walked back to the fortress, Oliver and the others right behind him.

Katie didn't resist as she's pulled into the fortress, and forced into one the dark cells. The moment she was pushed inside, her jacket and shoes were pulled off and her hands were forced above her head where they were chained.

"Is there like a safe word, when I have to pee!" Katie called, once the door was slammed shut. She looked up to her hands and let out a sigh.

Once inside, Oliver hesitantly handed Thea to Sarab who would prepare her for the ritual. Once he was gone, they all waited for Ra's to explain what was happening with Katie.

"I'm sorry you were blindsided, but Nura knew this would happen the moment she stepped foot on these grounds." Ra's said, looking to Oliver whose glare hadn't let up since they came inside.

"You said there would be a trial." Oliver spoke. "When does that happen?"

"Right away." Ra's replied with a nod before glancing over to one of his assassins who quickly rushed away. "Preparing your sister for the ritual will take some time, so I will have you all shown to your quarters. Anyone wanting to witness Nura's trial, is free to do so, but I would advise against it." with that the man turned leaving the group who all turned to Bruce.

"What is this Bruce?"

"Like he said, Katie vowed her life to the League of Assassins when she stopped your battle." Bruce said, glancing around the area, not trusting anything about this place.

"I thought he freed her from her obligations to the league." Oliver snapped angrily. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Oliver, she was free to leave, but coming back was a slap to the face. She broke the code and that meant she was to never come back here which she was very much aware, but I figure if you were coming here, then nothing was going to stop her." Bruce sighed.

"Alright, this trial, what does it entail? Maybe there's a way for her to talk her way out of this." John suggested, but Bruce simply shook his head.

"There won't be any talking in this trial." Bruce answered. Soon Sarab returned and they all turned to him.

"I will show you all to your rooms." Sarab announced, but no one moved at first. They all turned to Oliver who was still trying to figure out the next move.

"Go, I will figure out this whole trial thing." Oliver replied, but the others saw the uncertainty in his eyes. There wasn't anything any of them could do and so they turned and followed Sarab.

The chains that held Katie were rusty, squeaking with every move she made. She dropped her head to her arm trying not to think about how sore her arms were starting to become. Soon the door to her cell opened and in walked the man who seemed to be the source of all her troubles.

"It was stupid of you to come here." Ra's commented as he moved around her. "You knew the repercussions of your actions would be fierce."

"I did." Katie replied, her eyes following the man as best she could. "I also know that if I ever plan on killing you, then I can't hide away in my city." she heard the man's light chuckle as he moved behind her. His feet stopped and she felt him, behind her, his breath on her neck.

"What are you doing here, Nura?" he asked and Katie stared at the wall in front of her as she really thought about the question. She's spent years trying to place as much distance from this place, and yet here she was, walking through the front door.

"I want to hear the sound of your screaming." a smile curled at her lips at the thought. Without hesitation she jerked her head back, but his hand quickly grabbed the back of her neck and gripped it tightly.

"You see your problem Nura, is that you overestimate my patience for your disrespect." Ra's growled in her ear. "I told you that the blood running through your veins is no longer a shield. You're going to learn that today." he released her neck, before walking around so she was forced to meet his eyes. "You chose to walk away from the league, and now you will have to defend your decision." Ra's lifted a hand, snapping a finger, and soon men were bringing in weapons, and clothing. "As you are aware this fight is to death. So before you fight it, I am giving you the opportunity to retract the choice you made, and return home. Where you belong." Katie's eyes darkened at his words and she shook her head.

"This was never my home. And it won't be his." Katie taunted and Ra's simply sighed before turning to leave. "So I'm clear, are we pretending that I'm the only one who violated League law?!" the man stopped and glanced over to her. "Tell your boys to take off these chains and then go pick your best guys." A smile came to the demon's lips before he simply drifted out of the room.

Oliver wasn't sure which way he should be going as people moved about the fortress. He spotted Sarab , and quickly rushed over to demand answers.

"I need to see Katie. Right now." Sarab let out a sigh, glancing around the room before gesturing for Oliver to follow him.

"I understand that you are not aware the laws that must be followed here, but soon you will." Sarab replied, but Oliver really wasn't paying attention. He kept his eyes up and searching for Katie. "Nura-"

"Will you stop calling her that!" Oliver growled in annoyance. "She isn't Nura, she never will be." soon they walked into what looked like some kind of battle area. There were league members all crowded around a circle marked in the center of the room.

"What you will learn is that no one truly leaves the league, Oliver." the crowd began to part, and Oliver's eyes lifted to the other side of the room where Ra's sat at a throne. Beside him stood four league soldiers, their faces covered. Oliver glanced around the crowd, searching out Katie's face but he couldn't.

"League law has been violated, and it saddens me that the culprit has my blood in her veins." Ra's spoke, the room was silent as he spoke. "But as it is, and as it shall always be, nothing and I mean nothing, not even blood is given the right to break our sacred laws." Ra's lifted his eyes to see Oliver across the room and he let out a sigh. "Al Sah-him, I will give you one last chance to dismiss yourself from this trial." Oliver stood a bit straighter, folding his arms over his chest as he kept his glare to the demon. "Fine, but since this is your first, I must let you know that interference will not be accepted." Ra's turned his head and gave a slight nod and suddenly appearing in the center of the ring from the crowd was one of the masked figures, sword in hand. The person turned, but stopped the moment they saw Oliver.

"Katie." Oliver said taking a step forward, but Sarab grabbed and pulled him back. She was dressed in league clothing, her face covered as well, but Oliver recognized her eyes.

"Nura Al Ghul." Ra's spoke and Katie took a deep breath before turning back to the demon. "You are being charged with disobeying league law. You abandoned the league, and now you must defend your decision with your life." Ra's snapped his fingers, and the crowd took a few steps back, only four remaining in place, now surrounding Katie.

"Four on one." Oliver muttered over to Sarab, before turning back to Katie. "This isn't fair, she-" he looks back to Sarab. "Does someone get to help her? I mean this all happened because of me, can I at least help her?"

"Nura knew the law, and chose to break it. She must face the consequences of her decisions alone." Sarab replied and Oliver just shook his head before turning back to Katie who lifted her sword.

"We all have roads to travel." Ra's spoke as he sat down in his throne. "This is yours. Now we will see who makes it to the end."

Katie closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply as she gripped the sword in her hands. This fight wasn't a challenge, she'd been in this position before. She's wasn't as nervous as she should be though. It's been a while since she's been in a hand to hand battle. And right now her head is not ready, but she wasn't nervous. One of the men in front of her, took a step toward her, and she heard a quick breath, before he swung his sword. She lifted her sword, swinging it in time to meet his, the sound echoing around them She pushed him forward, before hearing one of the soldiers take a step behind her. Without hesitation, she spun a kick around, but the soldier caught her leg, when two more caught her arms, the sword dropping from her hand.

"I can't just watch this." Oliver growled taking a step forward, but once again Sarab pulled him back. "Will you let me-" there was a grunt from the fight, and Oliver turned back to see the guy that was holding Katie's leg, was now on the ground. In a move too quick for his eyes, he watched as she kicked both legs up, flipping out of the grasp of the two soldiers holding her arms. The moment she was free, she grabbed her sword and at this point they didn't let up.

The assassins once again tried surrounding her, attacking her from all angles, but she swung her sword, she punched, kicked, really held up her own. It was the moment when one of them kicked her in her back, and another slid a leg underneath her feet, did she collapse to the ground.

"She's holding back." Sarab muttered taking a step forward. Oliver glanced over to him before turning back to Katie. "She's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Oliver asked as Katie scrambled to get back to her feet, but was kicked in her side, eliciting a pained screamed, that drove him up a wall. He hated not being able to go over to help her, to protect her.

"Of who she is." Sarab said as he watched as Katie was kicked once again, now lying on her back.

They were toying with her. Kicking her, wanting her to feel pain before they killed her. Katie looked up to the ceiling, trying and failing at not screaming at each blow.

" _Get up_!" a familiar voice spoke, and Katie turned her head to see her mother dressed in all white looking so out of place in the crowd of darkness. " _I know you don't want to give into the darkness, but baby sometimes you have to fight darkness with darkness. Now get up!"_

Katie closed her eyes before rolling over onto her stomach and quickly pushing herself back to her feet. The four men suddenly stopped and looked at the woman who stood there not making a move. One of them threw a punch, but Katie jerked back missing the blow but able to grab his wrist before spinning around and kicking her leg up around his neck jerking him to the ground and with a swift jerk of her ankles, his neck snapped. The other three ran to grab her, but Katie flipped forward out of their reach and into the crowd.

The three remaining soldiers turned to Ra's who simply waved a hand for them to continue. The assassins began spinning, searching for Katie in the crowd. They didn't expect for her to run from the surrounding crowd, grab her discarded sword and stab one of the them through the chest. She found herself once again in the center of the ring, now only surrounded by two of Ra's league. They slowly inched around her, trying to distract her with their movements.

"Let's get this over with." she yelled and at the same time, both soldiers ran to tackle her. In a move too late to defend against, Katie removed the handle from the sword and quickly took a step back letting both men run into the blades of the two head sword. Everyone watched as the men dropped down to their knees, and Katie stepped over to them and walk over to Ra's, pulling the mask from her head.

"Are you happy now?" she asked and she didn't miss the small smile that came to the man's face. He was pleased. "More blood on my hands, more lives taken, but it still doesn't change the fact that you will never have me." she glanced around to the eyes that stared at her and she glanced back to Oliver who stood staring at her and the look in his eyes was unmistakably shock. She turned back to Ra's who stood to his feet and inched closer to her.

"You have endless potential Nura." the man said with a shake of his head. "You're here to realize that no matter how far you run, you will always belong right here." he grabbed her arm and spun her around to the bodies that still remained in the ring. "You will always be my child Nura, always have the blood of warriors coursing through your veins and there is nothing you will ever do to change that."

"You're right." Katie said after a moment before turning back to the man. "You will always be a part of me, and I can not run from that anymore. What I can do is do everything possible to end you." the demon chuckled and she fully faced him. "You release me now of all duties to this league." Ra's reached up a hand, combing his fingers through Katie's hair, but she jerked away. "Do it." the demon looked over the woman, before suddenly feeling a draft. His eyes looked over to a nearby row of candles whose flamed seemed to flit in an ominous wind. The man took a deep breath before turning back to Katie.

"Nura Al Ghul, you have hereby defended your violation of league law and so I on behalf of the League of Assassins forgive the sins you have committed." Ra's spoke. "Your admittance here will only be by invitation-"Ra's glanced up to the crowd. "Is there anyone-"

"She will stay with me!" Oliver spoke, breaking through the crowd to get to Ra's.

"And so it is settled." Ra's spoke before bringing his eyes back to Katie. "You are released. If I were you Nura I would not attempt to change the things that are beyond your control."

"I would never." Katie said turning from the man and walking over to Oliver who took her hand.

"C'mon." he spoke before leading her out to the hall. The pair walked in silence until they reached Oliver's room. Once inside, Katie began pulling of the clothes hating the feeling on her skin. "Why didn't you tell me?" she turned to Oliver who stood near the door, at a distance. "You should've told me that coming here-"

"Oliver we're here to sell your soul to the devil." Katie replied walking over to the man. "I didn't tell you about the law because I wasn't going to give you the chance to try to stop me from being here. I-" she caught sight of Oliver's hand that was stained in blood. She glanced down to her own hands, that were once again stained with the crimson of her opponents blood. It seemed to hit her, right then and there. What she'd just done. Taking those lives, how easy it seemed and how once she started there was nothing that could stop her.

"Twinkie-" Oliver took a step toward the woman, and she quickly held her hand up to stop him as she took a step back.

"The ritual will be beginning soon, and I need to get cleaned up." Katie said before turning and going to the adjoining washroom.

In all of her life, Felicity Smoak had never expected that she would somehow end up in some weird room in a fortress that housed an army of killers. She chose to sit on the edge of the bed and just wait for someone to get her when the ritual would begin. The door opened and she jumped to her feet, letting out a relieved sigh at the sight of Bruce.

"Is Katie alright?" Felicity asked and Bruce nodded.

"She's as alright as one could be after killing four members of the league." Bruce replied walking over to lie back on the bed.

"Four?" Felicity asked looking over to the man. "By herself?"

"That's how it works." Bruce said sliding a hand over his face. "Now she's free to walk the grounds without fear of being locked away. And it only cost her morality."

"It won't." Felicity replied with a shake of her head as she walked over to sit beside the man. "She's stronger than that. Smarter." she laid back on the bed and took in deep breath. "She has to be."

"Yeah, she has to be." Bruce sighed and the pair simply laid there in silence. Felicity glanced over to the side of the man's face and he must have felt her eyes on him because he opened his eyes and looked back to her. "You're staring Ms. Smoak."

"Sorry." the woman muttered before turning away.

"So, you know I'm surprised Ray wasn't jumping at the chance to see a real life underground league of assassins." Bruce said, looking back up to the ceiling. "I mean he gave you a jet the least he could do was come with you to make sure you were safe."

"You left." Felicity suddenly spoke and Bruce turned to her. "You'd helped Ray fight Simmons, saved his life actually and then I hurried back to the lab and you were gone." she turned to Bruce with questioning gaze. "Why did you leave?"

"Job was done." Bruce answered once again turning away from the woman's eyes. They usually drew him in quickly. "There was nothing left for me to do."

"Not even a goodbye." Felicity replied and Bruce huffed in annoyance before standing to his feet.

"If there's something you want to ask me, please just ask." Felicity sat up, and watched the man who stood in front of her.

"I did. Why did you leave?"

"Why did I-"Bruce shook his head with a shrug. "I left because I didn't need the front row seat to the Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer love story anymore. I left because I couldn't stand there and watch him touch you-" Bruce let out a breath before turning and heading for the door.

"I called you." Felicity called after him and he stopped. "I called you, told you what Oliver was planning." Bruce turned back to the woman. "Ray overheard our conversation." Bruce quirked a brow. "The entire conversation. Even the part where I told you that I needed you again. He said there was something underneath my words, and he was right." Felicity walked over to stand in front of the man. "I'm still waiting for the moment I stop loving you and it just never happens." tears suddenly filled her eyes, and she dropped her head to wipe them away. She looked up to meet the man's eyes and he took another step forward, closing the distance between them. "Which really sucks, because you're a jerk and an asshole, and you're annoying-"

Bruce's hand cupped her cheek, a smile coming to his face as he slowly leans in closer to her. "I love you too, Ms. Smoak."

"I seriously hate when you call me Ms. Smoak." Felicity whisper as Bruce's lips inched closer to her own. "You only say that to annoy me."

"I will never admit that." Bruce counters his lips mere inches away from hers. The moment seems completely perfect, until a knock at the doors ruins it before the can even begin . "Someone seriously has the worst timing ever." Bruce pulled away before turning and opening the door to find John who seemed surprised to see Bruce. John peeked further inside to see Felicity who walked over.

"You two have to share a room?" John asked and the glare Felicity sends him causes him to raise his hands in surrender. "I just got word the ritual was starting, just stopped by to let you know."

"Thanks, we're right behind you." Felicity replied, giving the man a look he recognized meant he should probably walk away. Once he was gone, Felicity turned back to Bruce. "We should probably finish this conversation later?"

"I think we should." Bruce said with a smile before stepping aside to let the woman walk out.

When Katie walked out of the bathroom, now dressed she didn't see Oliver. She didn't expect to feel panic at the fact, but seeing the empty room just made her heart race. Relief only came when the door opened, and there he was.

"The ritual is about to begin." Oliver informed walking over to the woman. Katie only wordlessly nodded before heading for the door, only for Oliver to grab her arm and pull her back to him. He just stood there, staring into her eyes, as if searching for something.

"You're being weird." Katie said and a smile came to the man's face. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to get out of here and get a second opinion."

"Right now medicine can't help my sister."

"Oliver, there's a slim chance that the woman who steps out of that pit will even be your sister." Katie replied placing her hands on the man's chest. "I just don't want this all to be for nothing."

"I can't just do nothing." Oliver replied placing a hand on top of hers. "Thea has to live. If I believe nothing else, if I'm sure of nothing else, I am sure of that."

"Well you know the potential risks and you know the potential success of all of this. I guess there's nothing else for me to say." Katie placed a chaste kiss to Oliver's cheek before once again attempting to head for the door, but he didn't relinquish his grasp. "Was there something else?"

"I love you." Oliver declared placing a hand to the woman's cheek. "I love every side of you, every shade, every mood, I love all of you. Nothing can ever change that." Katie smiled up to the man, unsure how sometimes he just knew what she needed to hear.

"You shouldn't say things like that." Katie whispers, trying her best not to cry in this moment. "It'll make it easier later, if you don't." she pulled from his grasp, and rushed out the door.

There was just something different about the air in the sacred room where the pit was. Katie slowly inched forward, but kept her distance from the pit. Something about it made her feel uneasy, she just didn't know what it was. She watched as they attached ropes to Thea's limp body. She glanced over to where Oliver stood, gripping one end of the rope, while John, Malcolm and Sarab, stood holding the others . A sudden chill passed Katie, and she turned to see the hallucination of her mother once again who stood watching the scene as well. Katie turned away, because she hated that in this moment, her mind was still so unstable.

" _This is dark magic."_ Grace spoke with a shake of her head. " _Dark magic always comes with strings."_ Katie turned her head, but the woman was gone.

"Nura." a voice spoke from behind her, and Katie turned to see the woman who she'd seen before with Ra's, but never caught her name. The woman's eyes lingered on Katie, which only made her uncomfortable. "Daughter of my dearest Minnah." Katie's brow furrow in confusion.

"You knew my mother?"

"We were like sisters." the woman sighed, before glancing over to the pit. "She's the reason I'm here." the woman turned back to Katie with a small smile. "And the reason I stay." the woman placed a hand on Katie's cheek, and the smile on her face grew. "She still lives in you. Always remember that." the woman walked away, leaving her cryptic words to confuse Katie.

Once the ritual began, no one knew quite what to expect. The woman began chanting in Arabic, and everyone watched as Thea's body is slowly lowered to the waters. Katie was unaware that she's inching closer, the woman's chanting almost hypnotizing. There was a sudden shadow that passed over the water, and Katie's eyes widen. She looked up to see if anyone else had noticed it, but it didn't seem so.

"This isn't right." Katie said rushing forward, but before she could even protest, Thea's body was already submerged. "No." she rushed to the edge of the pit, glancing down to the waters, nervousness settling in her stomach. Suddenly the ropes are forcefully pulled into the water, and against all common sense, Katie attempts to climb in after Thea, but strong arms grab her from behind and pull her back. "This isn't right!"

The next thing anyone knows, Thea flies from the waters. Everyone looks completely shocked, but any joy that anyone had was gone the moment the woman kicks Oliver hard knocking the man over. Katie jerks from Bruce's grip and rushes over to Thea who moves and snarls almost like an animal.

"Thea!" Katie yelled, and the woman's eyes met hers. In that moment, Katie doesn't see Thea looking back at her, she doesn't see Speedy. It's something else. Something dark. Thea takes a step toward Katie, and a few of the assassins use the distraction to restrain and inject her with something that seems to calm her down. Oliver quickly jumped to his feet and practically ran to take his sister into his arms.

"I've fulfilled my end of our arrangement." Ra's speaks from above a still shocked Oliver who glances up to him. "I suggest you begin to make peace with yours." with that the demon simply walks out of the room.

Her vitals seemed fine, heart rate normal, and Katie couldn't quite believe it. She stood staring down to Thea who now lied in a bed after the ritual. She glanced over to Oliver who sat holding her hand, just waiting for his sister to wake up.

"Liver-" Katie started, but before she could even speak, Thea shoots up from the bed, searching the room in confusion, which only gets worse when her eyes find her brother.

"Hey, hey, you're ok." Oliver soothes, as he gently places his hands on her shoulder. Thea searches the man's eyes, still completely confused.

"I don't know you." Thea says and Oliver looks to her with confusion before glancing over to Katie who takes a step closer.

"Thea, it's me, it's Ollie" Thea only seems to get more confused with a shake of her head.

"Ollie dead, he's-" she turns and spots Katie. "Twinkie!" Katie takes a seat on the other side of Thea's bed and smiles.

"You're alright Speedy." Katie says placing a hand on the young woman's cheek. It seems to calm her slightly, but not completely,

"What's going on? Where am I?" Thea frantically asked, and Katie can see the fear in her eyes.

"You're safe sweetie." Malcolm says appearing beside Katie. "I promise you're fine."

"Dad?" Thea says taking his hand before glancing around. "Where's mom?" Katie looks over to Malcolm who simply smiles at his daughter.

"Moira isn't here sweetheart, just-" he places his hands on her shoulders and gently nudges her back. "Lie down and get some rest."

"I love you dad." Thea whispers smiling up to the man before finally closing her eyes. Malcolm looks over to Katie who shakes her head before standing to her feet. He looks back to his daughter, pulling up her blankets before walking over to Oliver.

"Ra's told me the confusion would pass." Oliver assured the man who just shook his head.

"You have no idea what you've done." Malcolm hissed in anger, and Oliver took a step forward.

"What I've done? She's alive Malcolm,"Oliver reminded the man. "What I did saved her life."

"She still thinks Moira is alive!" Malcolm only countered and Oliver just turned back to his sister.

"She will be alright." Oliver said, and it was clear it was something he needed to believe himself as well.

"You don't know that."

"I do, because you, Katie, Diggle and Felicity are going to take her home and she will recover." Oliver snapped and the room went silent.

"Maybe she will." Katie spoke, breaking the silence and Oliver turned to her. "Maybe she will come back as the spit fire Thea Queen who we know and love." Katie glanced over to Thea who was sound asleep at this point. "She will hate that you sacrificed yourself for her." she turned back to Oliver.

"She will be fine." Oliver once again assured and Katie shook her head.

"She won't Oliver. None of us will be fine with leaving you here." Katie replied taking in a deep breath to once again hold in tears. She doesn't want to cry here, not in this fortress where emotions are a sign of weakness. "A maybe Thea will recover, is going to have to be worth me having to leave my heart here." Katie shook her head, before turning and stalking from the room.

Katie walked the halls of the place she hated she knew so well. She hated how familiar the place was, how comfortable it felt. She had no idea where she was going, until she finally reached Ra's throne room where he stood talking with Sarab. Both men looked over to her when she walked in and Ra's turned to Sarab with a nod.

"You can leave us." Ra's spoke, and Sarab gave a nod before turning to leave, only casting a quick glance to Katie before he was gone. "I believe this is the part where you beg me not to go through with this."

"Beg." Katie repeated the word with a slight chuckle. "The daughter of Minnah Al Ghul does not beg anyone." Katie dropped her head, taking in another deep breath willing tears not to fall. "What would she say if she were here?" she looked back up to the man. "My mother. What would she say to you about what you're doing?"

"Nothing that would have any consequence." the man said turning away to take his seat at his throne. "Your mother was much like you. Loved to talk, and talk and it rarely changed anything." he looked back down to he woman, who met his eyes and he hated seeing his sister in her eyes. "I must ask why you're here if not to beg for the life of your beloved Oliver Queen?"

"I'm conflicted. Failure is never an option-" she looked back up to the man who smiled at the lesson he taught her. "There is always a way to win, and this can't be any different. Not because it's you we're up against. That's not how battles work. The opponent doesn't matter, because there is always a way to gain the upper hand."

"Correct, but you must first find that upper hand and I have made that quite difficult." the demon almost taunted her.

"Not unless you create your own upper hand." Katie replied once again meeting the man's eyes.

The demon watched as she stared for a moment, before tilting her head slightly as if listening to someone. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her closely, and then suddenly her attention once again focused on him.

"What if my mother was here? What if she were standing right in front of you right now, asking if you're going to make me go through what you did to Melina." Ra's seemed to perk up at the mention of a name he hasn't heard or spoken in ages. A name that the woman in front of him should not know. Katie kept her face passive, because it would seem the words did have affect on the man. She figured she must've heard the name from someone on the grounds, because hearing them now from a hallucination couldn't be the source. "What if she were right there in front of you, wondering where her Saḡīr who used to pull her hair when she walked, or who loved sneaking up on her, but could never truly surprise her?" Katie took a step forward, the usually talkative man now noticeably silent. "Failure is never an option. I do not plan on failing. Now if you would excuse me, I should probably go spend the little time I have left with the man I love." she simply nodded before turning and leaving the man still too shocked to speak. "You know I think if my mother were here, she probably wouldn't be too happy with the way you've treated her daughter!"

Once she was gone, Ra's sat there, his eyes still forward, as if there were someone there. He leaned forward slightly, "I'm not afraid of you Minnah." he felt the chill along his spine the moment the words came out of his mouth.

Katie appeared outside of Oliver's door and a part of her didn't even want to knock. This was when the goodbyes started, and that's the part she knows she won't be able to handle. The truth is, that clock is ticking and she knows she doesn't have much time and so she raises a fist and lightly knocks. Oliver opens the door immediately, and the moment he sees her, relief seems to wash over him.

"I don't think I can remember the last time you knocked to come into a room I was in." Oliver said and Katie simply silently stared at him. He reached out a arm around her and pulled her inside. "I thought-"

"That I had went off to kill Ra's?" she asked, walking over to sit in down on the seats.

"Honestly, yeah." Oliver replied taking the seat beside her. "I was expecting some commotion and I thought there would be more fighting tonight."

"Not tonight." Katie sighed dropping her head on the side of the couch as she smiled up to the man. "Tonight there's nothing left to fight, and I accept that." Oliver placed a hand to her cheek, and she placed her hand above his and sighed. "You brought your sister back."

"Yeah." Oliver said with a smile. That was the only thing keeping him together right now, the only motivation for changing his entire life. "I remember the first time that I thought I'd never see Thea again. When my father's boat went down."

"But you did see her again." Katie assured as slid closer to the man, letting her head rest on his chest. "And you will see her again."

"This is different. I've just been thinking about the... person I was." Oliver brought his arms around the woman, placing a kiss on top of her head. "The brother that I was. And how he probably died when that boat went down. All this time, I've been struggling with who I am..."

"And who you are is the next Ra's Al Ghul?" Katie asked lifting her eyes to meet his.

"I don't know." Oliver sighs, looking up to the flames of the fireplace. "The only thing that I can know for sure is that everything that I've done; every-everything that happened, it led me right here, to this moment." he looked down to the woman in his arms. And Twinkie, if that's true, then... I don't know what it was all for." Katie dropped her eyes to flames as well before pulling out of Oliver arms to meet his eyes.

"My mom used to tell me when ever I didn't want to do something, that I had to do, she would say some roads have to be traveled to get to the destination we want, maybe this is one of those times." Katie took Oliver's hand in hers and a tear finally escaped her eye. "Maybe this is just a stop on the road, but it's not the end." Oliver lifted a hand to wipe the tear away. "I want to tell you to not do this, to just come back with me, but I know you Oliver Queen." she smiled up to the man. "My Liver, and I know it wouldn't change your mind even though I'm pretty sure I could get close. I have to believe that we really are meant to be in this moment, that this is necessary. That we will find a way out of this, that we will get over this crap and you are going to ask me to marry you and I will say yes." Oliver's dropped his eyes, because he was starting to feel it. That growing distance that was going to once again separate them.

"You booked the gardens." Oliver said suddenly and she looked up in confusion. "Well I've been writing vows."

"Really?" she asked with a smile, and Oliver reached up to wipe away another tear.

"Yeah, every time I see you, the words just come to me. I'm not completely done, but do you want to hear what I have so far?" Katie closed her eyes, her heart aching with every passing second. She looked back to him and just nodded.

"Ok, so the day I met you, I didn't know how important you were going to be in my life. It started off as some boring dinner with our parents, and ended with the Three Stooges and from that moment on I knew I just needed you in my life." Oliver placed a soft kiss to her hand before smiling up to the woman. "And I know that during our formative years, I probably wasn't the best person to you and I wasn't the best friend that I could've been, but I think you should know why. When I was in junior high, one of the only times I actually talked to my dad about relationship advice, I told him that I think I really like this girl and when he asked me who she was I told him it was the daughter of one of his business associates, Jacob Robins. My dad told me that a girl like that didn't date the jock types. They married the guy who didn't need to be tutored in the majority of his classes. And I thought he was right, so I never even tried." he placed a hand on her cheek and took in a deep breath. "I really wish I didn't take that advice because it postponed the best moments of my life." the man just shook his head. "I probably need to shorten it, or-" Katie practically jumped into his arms, capturing his lips in a kiss that was filled with both sorrow, and passion. Oliver's pulled the woman closer, so she straddled his lap before picking her up and leading them over to the bed.

Felicity sat on the bed, watching Bruce near the window, phone pressed to his ear. She smiled at the look of annoyance on his face as he listened.

"Richie, I'm not doing this anymore. I'm hanging up now." Bruce finally said before turning back to Felicity. "He's in a mood that I didn't bring him along on this twisted little field trip. The last thing I need is him poking his head around here."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"Unfortunately." Bruce replied walking over to sit beside the woman on the bed. They sit in silence for a moment, trying to figure out the next step.

"What happens from here?" Felicity asked and she watched Bruce turn away in thought and she got nervous.

"I guess I can stick around Starling for a bit, travel to Gotham when needed." Bruce said before turning back to the woman with a smile. "We can attempt the long distance thing, but I don't think I would like it very much." The smile on Felicity's face grew wider before she leaned in to meet the man's lips with hers. "I'm sorry." the blonde stopped and looked up to the man. "I needed to say that."

"Thank you." she replied, pulling the man's lips to hers.

Katie listened to the familiar thump of Oliver's heart as she laid against his bare chest. She wanted to remember the sound that usually lulled her to sleep at night.

"Are you sleep?" Katie whispered and she heard the slight rumble of his chest as he chuckled.

"I think the last thing I could do is sleep." Oliver voice rasp before placing a kiss to the top of Katie's head. "Why?"

"I'm thirsty." she said.

"Oh, I'm sure there's something here." Oliver said sitting up from the bed and looking around the room.

"I actually know where the booze is around here." Katie replies sliding out of bed and grabbing Oliver's shirt, sliding it over her head. "I'll be right back." Oliver didn't even get a word in before the woman was rushing from the room. While she was gone, he slipped back into his clothes. It didn't take long for her to come back with a bottle of something, and two cups.

"What's that?" Oliver asked as Katie poured the drink into the cups and handed him one.

"If there is a god, it's alcohol." she replied with a smile before turning back to the man. "Should we drink to something?" Oliver just struggled and Katie turned in thought. "I know-" she lifted her cup. "Let's drink to possibilities."

"To possibilities." Oliver said, nudging his cup with her before bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip. He turned back to Katie who he noticed didn't drink.

"You had to have known that I wouldn't go out without a fight." Katie said, and Oliver began to feel strange, his eyes going to the cup before letting it fall to the floor.

"Katie-" was all he said before collapsing to the floor. Katie quickly tried to grab him so he didn't hit his head.

"If we get out of this alive, you are going to thank me." she whispered, placing a kiss to his head.

Katie knew she didn't have much time, so she quickly finished getting the man dressed before lying him on the bed. She put her clothes back on, before stepping back out into the hall to round up her friends.

They all ended back in Oliver and Katie's room, where they all looked down to Oliver who was still knocked out.

"I know what you're going to say?" Katie spoke with a shake of her head. "But I had to do something."

"Of course, get us all killed." Malcolm said and Katie sent him a glare. "There is no way we're carrying him out of here without Ra's knowing."

"As much as I hate to say this, Malcolm is right." Bruce added. "I know you don't want to leave Oliver here, but you have to see what trying to break him out could do."

"All I see is that Oliver wouldn't be the first person broken out of this place." Katie replied turning to the man. "There is a way-"

"You want to try the tunnels."

"Tunnels?" John asked.

"The first time I was brought here, Bruce was here and he helped me escape through tunnels that are on the other side of the fortress." Katie said turning back to Bruce who looked hesitant. "If there is a chance that we can get out of here, then we have to take it."

"What happens if we do get out of here. You think Ra's is just going to let you run away with his prize. You will always be hunted, looking over your shoulder." Bruce said and Katie let out a sigh before looking back down to Oliver.

"Well I won't care if I'm with him." Katie replied. "Look I'm doing this, with or without you. And I bet my life that it will be more dangerous for you if you didn't help me." they all stood there for a moment before giving her a nod. Katie turned to Malcolm. "Go get Thea, meet us in the west end in five minutes." Malcolm nodded before rushing out of the room. Katie turned to the others. "Grab a weapon, anything small, light something you can run with." She looked over to John, who simply nodded before grabbing Oliver and tossing the man over his shoulder.

Once everything was set, they all ventured down the halls cautiously, navigating their way toward the tunnels.

"Stop." Katie said suddenly, an in an instant assassins appeared. Katie grabbed Thea, while Malcolm and Bruce took out two of them. John pulled a gun, she should've figure he had with him, and shot one of the assassins behind them. Once they were all down, the group began running toward the room that lead to the tunnels. They didn't expect there to be more of Ra's men there. They once again prepared for a fight, but before one could even begin, the assassins were struck with arrows. They all turned to see the man holding the bow. When he finally pulled off his mask, they realized it was Sarab.

"Not that I'm not thankful, but why are you helping us?" Katie asked.

"Because if I do nothing, then I will be just a shell." Sarab said before turning to Diggle. "You reminded me of that." John gave the man a nod in thanks.

"30 meters down. The path forks. Take the left passage." Sarab pointed toward the entrance to the tunnels and Katie turned back to him, giving him look of thanks before they all turned and were once again running.

The tunnels were dim, and it felt like they weren't getting anywhere, but they didn't stop, they just knew they couldn't stop.

"Keep going!" Katie called as she kept her eyes forward, hoping the vague familiarity she had while she ran was a good sign.

"Wait!" Thea said, still on her father's arm. "Need to slow down. I need to take a break."

"Thea, I know you're tired, but it's just a little further. I promise you can rest on the plane." Katie said placing a hand on the woman's cheek. "Just a little further." they began moving again, but Thea's breathing became audibly louder and Katie stopped and rushed back to her. "Hey, you're alright, look at me." John sat Oliver down on the floor, hearing what sounded like footsteps.

"Robins, we need to move now!" Bruce called, but it was no use because it would seem they were found, and now surrounded by Ra's assassins.

Katie turned, placing herself in front of Thea as she closely watched and waited for someone to make a move. The assassins lifted their bows and aimed ready to shoot.

"Trust me, we do not want to be taken alive." Malcolm said, waiting for the first arrow.

"Hold!" they all turned at the unexpected voice of Oliver who stood to his feet. "I am Al Sah-him. Wahreeth Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon." Katie turned, shocked at the man's declaration and she could feel the hope she had for getting out of here fleeting. "And you will obey. Put your weapons down. Now!" they listened. Oliver's words were enough for them to lower their bows. "Tell Ra's I will return shortly." the assassins turned and left them.

"So that's it." Katie said looking over to the man who walked over to her. "My break you out hell plan just ruin-" she turned back to Thea who was gasping for air. "Deep breaths, Speedy."

"Thank you so much for trying." Oliver replied when she turned back to him. "I love you so much more for trying, but this only ends one way."

That one way was the way no one wanted. It's the way that had them heading toward the plane, and being forced to leave Oliver behind.

Katie stood and watched as Oliver said goodbyes, and her insides were twisting because she doesn't think she can do it . She'd said goodbye to this man so many times, and every time it feels like a part of her is dying. Soon they were the only two left standing there, and Katie couldn't walk over to him. She stood a couple of feet away, trying to postpone the inevitable. He knew he would have to be the one to come to her and so he walked over, but she refused to look at him.

"You're going to make this hard." he whispered and he noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "Whatever happens after this moment, I need to know that you're going to be happy." Katie turned meeting his eyes. "I think I can only survive this knowing you're finding a way to be happy." Katie placed her hands on his chest before looking up to his eyes.

"Hold on to something." Katie whispered. "I don't care what it is, but it has to be something you can hold onto for dear life. If you do that, then there is still a chance." Oliver bent forward for once last kiss that he wanted to last for longer than it could. He dropped his forehead to her, finding that walking away was not as easy as he thought it would be. "I should've at least punched him in the nose." Oliver laughed stealing one more kiss before dropping his hands back to his side. "I don't want to say goodbye to you." she took a deep breath.

"Well let's not say goodbye this time." Oliver said taking these last moments to try to remember all of her features. Katie stood there for a moment longer, knowing it wasn't going to get easier and so she finally turned and began walking away from him and she felt herself dying with every step she took.

With time, things were supposed to get easier. The pain was supposed to get dull, but almost a month later the pain only seemed to get worse. At the dining room table of the Diggle household sat John, Felicity, Lyla, and Thea who were having dinner and discussing John's latest outing that landed four Halcones in police custody. They'd been a bit unorganized, the flow completely different now, but they were working. Making sure they made it known that even though the Arrow was gone, the crime would not be tolerated.

"So has anyone of you talked to Katie about how she's doing?" Lyla asked as she gathered the plates and headed for the kitchen.

"Well I think that would entail her actually talking about her feelings and that's just not something this lady does." Felicity replied as Lyla came back to take a seat. They all looked over to Katie's plate that was practically still filled with food. "There's only so much we can do."

"Ever since she's moved into my loft, she doesn't say much to me either." Thea sighed with a shake of her head. It only made her feel guilty because she knew she was apart of the reason. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"She's not upset with you Thea. It's just the whole situation." John assured before glancing over to Lyla. "Katie's past with the league, and now this only accomplished one thing."

"She still feels trapped." Felicity replied.

"I say we talk to her. Right now." Lyla suggested and they all looked with skepticism. "We're all here, and we can act as a united front to try to talk to her about how she's really feeling. Bottling this all up isn't good for her."

"You're right." Felicity said before standing to her feet. "I think the first step is tearing her out of the bathroom."

"She has been in there for a while. I hope she still doesn't have that bug." Lyla said, as they glanced back toward the bathroom.

"I should go with you." Thea said standing to her feet.

"Alright." Felicity replied before they both went over to the bathroom door. Felicity gently knocked and they waited for an answer. "Hey in there, we're starting to get worried." the women continued waiting for a reply, but none came. "Katie, is everything alright?" Felicity and Thea shared a look before Thea moved in closer to the door.

"Hey in there, what's going on?" Thea asked as she knocked once more, deciding that if she didn't get a response soon, she's was going to have John break open the door. "Katie?!" the panic was clear in her voice, and it was enough for the door to suddenly open and so they walked inside.

John and Lyla sat at the table for a few moments, both sharing a look before hearing a squeal from the bathroom. Both stand to their feet about to check it out, when Katie suddenly stalks back to the living room and drops to the couch, and curling into a ball, her back to everyone. Thea rushed behind her, kneeling down beside the couch rubbing the woman's back.

"Katie, are you-" suddenly Felicity appears, a smile from ear to ear confusing the hell out of the Diggles. "Felicity, what the hell is going on?" Felicity looks over to Katie and takes a deep breath before turning back to John.

"Well John it would seem that Twiver is having a baby."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The Twiver Baby is coming!

 **Review Replies:**

Phoenix-Rising29: Thanks so much for the review, and I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes. I try to catch them during editing, but a few get missed. And I understand how frustrating the whole Katie/Oliver will they, won't they thing is going, but it's the little things that you gotta see. From last chapter we learned that Katie really hasn't forgiven Oliver and it because of that she can't marry him, which is a very big decision. I think going back this time means she will go in slowly and not make any more big moves without being completely sure. Which doesn't last long, especially after this chapter. It ended with a baby, and a baby will definitely change things. In maybe not in the way you think.

Adela: Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I had a wonderful Christmas and New Year, thanks so much for about you, how has your New Year been so far? And a sequel is still formulating in my head at the moment. I'm definitely planting seeds in these last couple of chapters that could carry over.

ImsebastianstanButter That is actually something that will be revealed in the last chapter. What I can tell you is that the Reverse Flash knows something about Katie, that she doesn't know about herself. It's something he found out from his earth and realized that it's something he could use to beat Barry. It's not quite working out for him, since I'm not even sure he understands how it really work. Hope that was both vague and informative lol.

rockyroyal,dr I totally agree, but I always have to give Oliver some slack because he's really trying his best to wear two hats. He wants to be there for Katie, give her everything she needs of him, but also be the man his city needs him to be and he's still trying to figure out how to make that work. So yeah he is messing up, but I think Katie really does see he's trying his best and that's why she hasn't completely just left him high and dry. Ah yes, Felicity and Bruce are definitely cuter, especially after this chapter when the stars finally aligned and they both finally admitted to still loving each other. Let's just see how that works out. Oliver and Katie are a very odd and exhausting couple, that will now have to fit in a kid. But I think babies create perspective, and things that used to matter are now out the window.

 **OMG everyone, sorry for the delay. I'm actually working on the last chapter of the story and I'm really trying to make it perfect. I want to thank all the new comers brave enough to add this story to your fav/follow alert. I greatly appreciate every one. I also want to give a special thanks to the few who left reviews. They're always so fun to read, so please keep them coming. I'm inching closer and closer to my goal of 100 reviews which isn't too far off.**

 **And now for your sneak peek...**

 _It wasn't until they were riding the elevator in Palmer Tech, did Thea once again try to get Katie to open up._

 _"So how do you feel?" Thea asked and Katie turned with a quirked brow. "Like, do you feel weird?"_

 _"No, I feel the same. I mean I'm nauseous more that I usually am, and I actually like sleeping then I did before, but other than that, I feel the same." Katie turned back to the doors, and waited._

 _"So why do you keep skipping out on the appointments?" Thea asked and Katie sighed. "Felicity said today was the fourth appointment you skipped and I'm just confused, you being a doctor and all. I assumed you know the risks of not-"_

 _"He supposed to be here." Katie interrupted, her eyes still on the metal doors. "I was going to go to my first appointment, and he was going to be with me, and we were going to stare at an image that looked like something out of a sci fi movie, and say how adorable it is." Katie dropped her head, closing her eyes. "He was going to hold my hand." she looked over to Thea who reached forward and took her hand. "I guess I'm going to have to let that fantasy go."_


	24. Realizations and Revelations

**CHAPTER 24**

 **Realizations and Revelations**

" _Nothing that was worthy in the past departs;_

 _no truth or goodness realized by man ever dies, or can die."_

-Thomas Carlyle

* * *

Being the Chief Resident of one the major hospitals in such a large city as Starling should be constant excitement. And yet for one doctor, Ethan Mills, some days were just plain boring. The hospital was fully staffed so that meant there wasn't really much need for him on the hospital floor. So most days Ethan spent his time looking at expense reports, and invoices.

That was going to change today. Ethan's eyes lazily glossed over the expense report on his desk, when he looked over to the wall clock and suddenly jumped to his feet and hurried out of his office. The man strolled to the elevator, when he suddenly heard the sound of high heeled feet coming closer. The moment he turned, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing here, Fee Fee?" Ethan asked and Felicity looked up from her phone to the man and simply glared.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Felicity asked walking over to stand at the elevator. "My friend is having a baby, and the father is currently being primped and primed to be the leader of a league of killers. She's not doing this alone."

"Of course not, that's why I'm here." Ethan replied and Felicity simply shook her head. "You can go."

"I can-"

"What are you doing here?" a voice spoke and both turned to see Thea walking over. Her eyes went to Thea as she waited for an answer.

"I'm here for Katie."

"No, I'm here for Katie, as the aunt to the child she is carrying." Thea countered folding her arms over her chest. She glanced over to Ethan who looked between the two.

"Why do you say that as if you're the only aunt?" Felicity asked and Thea scoffed.

"Well because technically since my brother is the child's father, by blood I am the aunt and you're just-"

"Just the what?" Felicity asked folding her arms over her chest as well.

"What is taking this elevator so long?" Ethan asked glancing to the doors that still hadn't opened. He hoped to slip on while the two women were distracted.

"Oh, hey guys!" they all turned at the voice, none of them expecting to see Laurel walking over. Her eyes went to Ethan, who stood a bit straighter, slyly running his fingers through his hair. "Hey."

"Laur." Ethan said with a sudden bright smile. "Let me guess why you're here."

"Katie's first appointment is today, right?" Laurel asked looking between Felicity and Thea who still glared at each other. " I thought I would-"

"Come for support, so she's not here alone?" Ethan asked and the woman turned back to him and just nodded. "I think that is the consensus here. Look ladies-" all eyes suddenly turned to him and Ethan was expectantly nervous. He cleared his throat before continuing. "She's meeting with Dr. Baxter, who loves me. Like I bought her one of those Willie Nelson bobble heads for Christmas one year, and she went nuts."

"Your point?" Felicity asked.

"My point is she's not letting all of us in there with Kit, and since I'm the medical professional who she's like seriously crushing on-"

"Crushing on?" Laurel asked and Ethan turned with just a wave of his hand.

"She's like my mom's age, it's sweet, she always has candy in her purse, but my point is, you all can go and feel comfortable with the fact that Kit isn't going through this alone." Ethan said when they suddenly heard the bell of the elevator. They all turned and waited when suddenly the door opened and without hesitation, they all rushed onto the elevator. "I'm telling you-"

"Once I tell her that I am the aunt, it will trump weird doctor friend,-" Thea said pointing toward Ethan, before looking over to Laurel. "Baby's father's ex-girlfriend-" she then turned to Felicity. "And fake aunt."

"You listen to me Thea Queen-" suddenly the door opened to the maternity floor and they all turned rushing out, only to see another familiar face standing at the nursing station. "John?" the man turned, not expecting the group to emerge from the elevator. "Let me guess, you came to support Katie during her first appointment for the baby?"

"I did, but I guess it's not happening." John replied folding his arms over his chest. "Because she never showed up for the appointment." It was Felicity to sifted through the group to stand in front of John, the look on her face completely serious.

"Again?" Felicity glanced around the waiting room. "Are you sure because she promised that this time she would come."

"This time?" Thea asked taking a step forward. "I thought this was her first appointment. How many has she had?"

"This would be her fourth this month." Felicity sighed shaking her head before looking back to John. "I thought our little talk last time finally got through to her, but apparently-"

"Has anyone talked to her?" Laurel asked. "Maybe the reason she's not here is because-"

"Before we jump on the maybe she was kidnapped boat, I'm just going to call her." Felicity was already taking out her cell phone and dialing Katie's number. She waits for an answer and is glad she hears the sudden click.

 _"Hey Felicity, what's up?_ " Katie answers.

"Where are you right now?" Felicity asked glancing over to the others, and giving a nod that the woman was ok. "And why aren't you at your appointment?"

 _I didn't_ -" there was a brief pause and Felicity heard the woman mutter under her breath. " _I did miss it. I must have lost track of time. I came back to my loft to get a couple of things, and then I laid down and must've nodded off."_

"Katie, you promised you would be here."

 _"I know Felicity, but I don't know what you want me to do, I fell asleep!"_ Katie snapped angrily. _"Look how about I reschedule the appointment-"_

"You've rescheduled three times. What is this really about?" Felicity asked, and the line was silent. "Katie?"

 _"I will reschedule the appointment Felicity, so just back off ok."_ with that the woman ended the call.

Felicity pulled the phone from her ear with a groan before looking up to the awaiting eyes.

"She fell asleep and lost track of time." Felicity replied with a shake of her head. "She went to her loft to get some things and she said she laid down. Look I'm just going to go there and-"

"No." John said and they all looked over to him. "We're going to give her some time alone. Since finding out about the baby, we've been in her face, maybe we should just give her some time. I'll stop by a little later to make sure she's doing ok."

"Fine." Felicity said raising her hands in surrender. "I'll back off, but she needed to go to this appointment." John simply gave a nod before they all headed back to the elevator.

"You know I think I'll wait for the next one." Ethan said when the doors finally opened. They all glanced over to the man before looking over to Laurel who had stepped away to take a call.

"Don't forget that she can beat you up man." John said with a chuckle as the doors came to a sliding close.

The moment Laurel was done with her call, she turned noticing the only person standing there was Ethan, with a stupid smile on his face.

"So, since my afternoon has suddenly been freed up, do you want to grab some lunch?" he asked and the woman simply walked over and pressed the button for the elevator. "Maybe discuss telling the others about us." Laurel looked over to him with a quirked brow.

"With this whole Oliver thing, I'm just not sure we should be pushing our relationship out there, just yet." Laurel replied turning back to the doors. "Plus it's still pretty new with us, maybe we should wait awhile before we let them in."

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" Ethan asked when the doors opened, and Laurel couldn't help but laugh as she stepped on.

"Yeah, I'm ashamed of my boyfriend, whose the Chief resident of a successful hospital." she glanced over to the man with a smile. "I really don't want to be associated with such a thing."

"You're being funny." Ethan, brought his arms around the woman as he lightly nudged her to the wall.

"I am being funny." Laurel muttered when his lips suddenly captured hers.

Katie lied. Not because she wanted to lie, but because the truth made her seem sad. Yeah she did return to her loft, not to pick anything up. She did what she always did. She found herself in a room that's usually locked, staring at a wall with different notes and schematics of Nanda Parbat. It was everything she had that could possibly help her save Oliver, and yet none of it was help at all. She figured that out a long time ago, but she still found herself sitting here staring as if something new would just pop up.

The sudden sound of her growling stomach pulled her from the maze of thoughts torturing her. She glanced down to her stomach, running a hand across, a ghost of a smile coming to her lips. Some how, somewhere, something in the universe knew she would need motivation for this fight. And that motivation came in the form of an impossibility, that suddenly became possible.

"I should eat something." she muttered before standing to her feet and heading for the kitchen. Before she could even make it, there was a knock at her door. With a annoyed sigh, she walked over to the door and brought her eye to the peep hole. "Of course." the woman pulls open the door and looks to the man standing there. "Captain, what are you doing here?"

"I uh-" the man cleared his throat attempting to vocalize why he was here and yet in this moment he really can't. "Wanted to stop by to-" the man fidgeted a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "See how you were doing?" Katie stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"You've lost whatever eyes you've had on Oliver and now you're here, hoping I tell you where he is." Katie stated with a nod. "So sorry to disappoint you, but you and me have nothing else to talk about. So I think I would prefer our contact remain official. You ever get a reason to arrest me, then I'm here, but anything else lets just not." she took a step back to close the door.

"I was just doing my job. People were dying in this city, I swore to protect and everything I knew, everything I could see, pointed to one suspect. And then Oliver's name came up and I just knew-"

"But you can't just know!" Katie snapped angrily. "You can't just know without evidence, without proof to back up your theory. According to you, you can't move without some sort of probable cause and the only thing you had was the words of a monster. He fed them to you and you ate every crumb." the man dropped his head and sighed. "I'm sorry about Sara-" the man brought his eyes back to her. "You have no idea how guilty I feel about how everything went with her, because I made a promise that I would get her out, that I would always help her and then I couldn't. Now Sara is dead and I live with it and you live with it, but I refuse to be blinded by it." Katie grabbed the door before casting one final glance to the man. "Oliver's not here and I don't think he's coming back so, if you don't mind, I really just want to be left alone." with that the woman jerked the door closed. For some reason, those words coming out of her mouth hurt, but they weren't a lie. With another deep breath, she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Before long, Katie returned back to Thea's loft. When she walked through the door, she didn't see anyone at first, but soon heard footsteps.

"Twinkie, is that you?" Katie pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the couch, before seeing Thea coming down the stairs. "You have some serious explaining to do."

"Like I told Felicity-"

"I know what you told Felicity, but I don't believe it." Thea walked over to stand in front of Katie who shook her head. "I know you're scared-"

"I'm not scared." Katie replied turning on her heel and walking around the woman toward the stairs. "I'm tired. I'm always tired, so I'm just going to go lay down." Katie had only taking one step before her phone vibrated. She pulled it from her pocket and looked down to the text from John.

"What's up?"

"It's John, apparently Laurel called to meet and he thought I should come."

"Well are you?"

"What would be the point? Any fight Laurel's found, I'm automatically exempted now that I'm-" the woman sighed before continuing up the stairs.

"Because you're pregnant!" Thea called after the woman who stopped. "You're pregnant Katie. There is a baby growing inside of you right now and it's going to happen whether Oliver is here or not." Katie looked over her and Thea took a step forward. "I know I'm the reason why he's not here and I'm so sorry-"

"Thea stop." Katie replied walking over. "You're not the reason Oliver is in Nanda Parbat. You're not the reason Oliver isn't here right now. We're all adults, we all make choices and Oliver's choices brought him to that place. So don't blame yourself." the woman turned about to find her bed, and bury herself under her blankets.

"Only if you do the same!" Thea called after her. Katie stopped but didn't turn. "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened to Oliver. You're still here, that baby is still here and he or she needs to know how great a fighter their mother is." Katie turned back to the woman who wore a smile. "You can't just disappear because he's not here." Katie let out a sigh, before typing a few keys on her phone. Soon she was pulling on her jacket, before turning to Thea.

" It's late, and I would rather know where you are." Katie replied and Thea folded her arms in offense. "You can pout or you can grab your jacket. I know you're going crazy being cooped up in here, so go get your jacket."

"You already have that mom tone down." Thea joked before going to grab her jacket.

It wasn't until they were riding the elevator in Palmer Tech, did Thea once again try to get Katie to open up.

"So how do you feel?" Thea asked and Katie turned with a quirked brow. "Like, do you feel weird?"

"No, I feel the same. I mean I'm nauseous more that I usually am, and I actually like sleeping than I did before, but other than that, I feel the same." Katie turned back to the doors, and waited.

"So why do you keep skipping out on the appointments?" Thea asked and Katie sighed. "Felicity said today was the fourth appointment you skipped and I'm just a little confused, you being a doctor and all. I assumed you know the risks of not-"

"He supposed to be here." Katie interrupted, her eyes still on the metal doors. "I was going to go to my first appointment, and he was going to be with me, and we were going to stare at an image that looked like something out a sci fi movie, and say how adorable it was ." Katie dropped her head, closing her eyes. "He was going to hold my hand." she looked over to Thea who reached forward and took her hand. "I guess I'm going to have to let that fantasy go." the doors suddenly opened and Katie stepped out, glancing down the hall to see the lights on in the lab. When they went inside, they found Felicity alone standing in front of her computer. "Am I late?" Felicity startled, quickly turned, hand on her chest.

"You seriously scared the crap out of me." Felicity said before glancing over to Thea. "Hey." she looked back to Katie who was waiting for answers. "How much did John tell you?"

"Not a lot." Katie replied walking over to the computer to see tracking grid, and a moving red dot. "Who are we tracking, and what does this have to do with Laurel?" Felicity turned to Katie, and Katie could just tell she was not going to like this. "Thea could you give us a minute?"

"Look, I can't take being handled right now." Thea said taking a step forward and Katie turned to the woman. "I'm here, and I'm in." Katie took a deep breath before turning back to Felicity.

"Ok, so it's possible- and I stress possible- that Oliver is back in town with the League." the moment the words came out of Felicity's mouth Katie turned away, suddenly bombarded with emotions she didn't expect to have. A part of her believed that she may never see Oliver again, but a small part always held hope. "Katie-"

"Why is-" she turned back to Felicity. "I mean what-"

"Hey, you should sit." Felicity grabbed a chair and move it so Katie could sit, but Katie just shook her head.

"I'm fine, just not expecting this. Full story please."

"Well you know Laurel's been keeping up her Black Canary routine, kicking butt, and taking names. Apparently Nyssa has been helping her, and the moment Laurel told Nyssa about Oliver accepting the offer, she freaked, she seems to think-"

"Oliver is here to kill Nyssa." Katie said turning away. She shook her head because if the statement was true, then that would mean that Ra's really did win.

"That's what she says, but this is Oliver. No amount of league mind voodoo could change Oliver." Felicity replied still watching Katie. "Everything is going to be fine, we're handling it."

"You're a terrible liar." Thea commented and Felicity tossed a glare before turning to Katie, waiting for her to say something. "Twinkie-"

"What's the plan?" Katie asked turning to Felicity who sighed. "They're going to try to fight them."

"If this is Oliver, John thinks-"

"That's not how this works." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that." Felicity said nervously as the words didn't seem to appease the woman. "Look, John wanted you here for purely intel purposes, how to move, when they engage, but you going out there on the front lines of this fight is just not happening."

"Hey, maybe I could talk to him." Thea said and both woman turned to her. "I could get through to him." she turned to Katie who let out a sigh. "You can at least let me try."

"Thea, your brother wanted you as far away from this as possible. You safe and sound was the plan and that's what I'm going to make sure happens." Katie said.

"I keep hearing this plan that Oliver had, but apparently he isn't even here any more." Thea grumbled before stalking out of the lab. Katie let out a groan before turning back to Felicity.

"Now where are they-"

"Katie-"

"You know what, fine." she walked around the woman and grabbed one of the comlinks. "Patch me through." Felicity let out a sigh, before reaching forward and typing a few keys. "John, Laurel?"

" _Katie_?" John spoke.

"Yeah, I don't know what the thought process was behind all of this, but I need both of you to back off. You do not want to get mixed up in this."

 _"Are you serious?"_ Laurel asked. " _Nyssa does not deserve to die."_

"Actually she does, but I'm not here to argue about what does and doesn't deserve to happen, what I am here to do is to tell you that you two placing yourself in the affairs of the league will bite you in the ass. It is a fight neither of you are ready for."

" _Katie, if Oliver is really here maybe we can talk to him_." John said and Katie closed her eyes. " _I refuse to believe that Oliver isn't strong enough to take whatever Ra's throws at him. I assumed you did too."_

"I love Oliver more than anything in this world, and I hate that he had to go to that place, but you don't know what happens in those walls. You don't know the type of horrible things it takes to be worthy of the title assassin in the league. And none of us have any idea what sick things have to happen to be called the Ra's Al Ghul. John, just do not do this."

 _"He's my brother. I don't leave family behind."_

And in an instant the connection ended, and Katie pulled the comlink from her ear and tossed it on the floor.

"You got out." Felicity suddenly said. "He tried turning you, but it didn't work. The same thing will happen with Oliver." She looked over to Katie, who kept her back to her. "We just have to have hope."

"You're right." Katie said suddenly before turning to the woman. "You need to have hope. So keep it, and when you see it, when you see with your own eyes, then I will help." with that the woman turned storming out of the lab.

The moment Katie stepped onto the elevator, and the doors closed behind her, that's when it happened. Walls she kept up, just came crumbling down and tears just poured from her. It wasn't the first time, it's actually happened more times then she cares to imagine, but hearing the fact that Oliver was in Starling, leading a team of assassins to kill Nyssa, only broke another small piece of hope that she held on to. She fell back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. She once again found herself in that moment where she had no idea what to do. She was powerless. She dropped her head to her knees, her tears staining her pants when the doors slid open. There were heavy foot steps, and when she lifted her head, she scoffed.

"I can't-" she said with a shake of her head at the sight of the man who always appears at the worse moment. "Martin, I just can't, please what ever this is please just go."

"He would like to see you." Martin said walking over and kneeling in front of her. "He wants to help."

"You and I both know there's nothing he can do." Katie replied with a shake of her head as she slid back to her feet. "This is happening, and there's nothing that can stop it from happening." she walked around the man out of the elevator and headed for the door.

"He wants to get you and the baby out of Starling." Martin said, and Katie stopped walking. The topic of her pregnancy was definitely not public news. Even the hospital signed a non disclosure agreement. But she should've known that her father, the man with eyes everywhere would just know.

"I thought that was the last thing he wanted?" she turned back to the man who let out a heavy sigh. "I'm supposed to be here, I'm supposed to fight."

"That was before you became the incubator for the future Robins." Martin walked over to her, looked her over trying to see it. Trying to see the moment everything changed. "He knew this was a possibility, and he planned for it. The fight stops with that kid, that means we get you out of danger and away from everything league." Katie just shook her head before turning for the door. "You said it yourself, there's nothing you can do!" the woman didn't says a word before stalking out of the door.

There are just some things that need to be witnessed first hand or else no one would believe them. Oliver Queen heading the league of assassins, attempting to murder Nyssa at the order of Ra's was one of those things, and the moment John saw it, the moment he saw the darkness behind the man's eyes who held a sword to Nyssa's throat, the man he once called a brother he just knew it was true. Oliver apparently didn't expect them, and disappeared.

Nyssa and Laurel went to Nyssa's safe house, while John went back to Palmer Tech where he hoped to find Katie.

"She's gone." Felicity said, her eyes still on the monitor that showed the man she once called her friend. "She said once we saw the truth with our own eyes, then she would help." she to John who could see the woman had been crying. "How is this possible?"

"I heard about this kind of thing. Guy gets captured by the enemy." John sighed turning away from the monitor. It didn't help because the image was playing over and over again in his head. "Gets broken. I just never imagined Oliver- still can't imagine- that Oliver would." he turned back to Felicity with a shake of his head. "Strongest man I've ever known, Felicity." he took another deep breath. "When Katie left, did she say where she was going?"

"No, you don't think she would go after him, do you?" Felicity asked, suddenly worried because the thought didn't sound as crazy as she hoped. "Who am I kidding?" she turned grabbing her phone.

"Bruce still in Gotham?" John asked and Felicity turned and nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just think it's best we stick close, while Oliver's out there running around." John said and Felicity simply nodded before grabbing her jacket. "Call Katie, I don't like not knowing where she is right now."

Katie was possibly in the one spot, no one would think to find her. She sat, swaying back and forth on the park swing of the deserted Starling National Park. She needed to get out of her head, to build the walls around her emotions back up, and figure out what she was going to do. Her mind kept drifting to the fact that Oliver was here, in the same city. She felt like she should search him out, should look him in the eyes, but she thinks the moment she does, and it's not him staring back her, she truly will be broken. She heard the crushing of leaves from behind her and she sat up a bit straighter before turning and seeing yet another face she could probably live with out.

"Errand boy strikes out, so the boss man makes an appearance." Katie replies turning and continuing to swing. "Just so you're aware, I am heavily armed , and trigger happy tonight."

"When aren't you trigger happy?" Jacob asked taking a seat on the swing beside her and gently swaying as well. The pair didn't say a word, or made a move to leave. "Martin told me you shot down the offer to leave Starling."

"For so long you tell me that I can't leave, that my place is here, and then I-" she glanced over to the man and just shook her head. "I'm not letting you control this. You do not have a say in this. I'm staying."

"Why, exactly?" Jacob asked and Katie tuned away. "With Oliver being Ra's new heir, what is really keeping you here? You know there's nothing to undo what's done to Oliver, no hope at all. You can get out while you still can."

"I can run. I've been running for a very long time." Katie said turning back to her father. "Running away is very different then running toward something, and I don't see anything for me out there. Here I have a family, and friends and right now I need them. I may not want to need them, to depend on them, but I don't really have a choice." she felt her phone vibrate, and sighed because she figured it was another call from Felicity. From the messages, she only wanted to know where Katie was and if she was safe and Katie sent texts to assure the woman, but it would seem it wasn't enough. Instead of ignoring the call, she brought the phone to her ear. "Felicity, I—John?" her eyes widened at the news that Oliver had kidnapped Lyla and was now demanding they trade her life for Lyla's. "Everything is going to be alright, ok? I'll meet you there." Katie quickly stood to her feet about to head off for her car, before stopping and turning back to her father. "Please tell me you didn't know about Lyla?"

"Despite what you believe, I'm not all knowing. What happened?" Jacob asked standing to his feet.

"Oliver has kidnapped her, and wants to exchange her for Nyssa." Katie replied with a shake of her head. It would seem every passing moment was just chipping away at any hope at saving Oliver. "He can't just be gone." she looked back to her father. "Everything that we've gone through, can't just end like this."

"I'm sorry, Sunshine, I know how hard this is for you, how painful it is, but right now you have to focus on what's most important." Jacob said taking a step toward her. "Putting yourself in the middle of this fight is dangerous, and doesn't just put you in danger. That child-"

"Don't you dare try to act concerned about me or this child. Your only concern has always been completing the mission, so how about you go off and do that, and I'm going to try to figure out how to get my friend's wife back." Jacob stood there and watched his daughter rush off, and he simply shook his head.

Soon Martin appeared on the swing beside him and Jacob didn't even look at him.

"Struck out again?" Martin asked and Jacob turned a glare to the man. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."

"And why is that?" Jacob continued to swing, a sudden memory of bringing Katie to a park and the sound of her laughter as he pushed her higher and higher.

"Because you expect her to thank you." Martin replied and Jacob stopped and looked over to the man. "I mean sure, the decisions you made for her life have probably saved her many times, but in essence they should've never been your decisions, and for that you should apologize." Jacob scoffed and stood to his feet, about to storm off, but he stopped and turned back to the man.

"You know Martin, it would benefit you to not forget your place." Jacob turned about to leave, but Martin stood, stopping him.

"I don't forget sir!" Martin called and Jacob turned meeting his eyes. "I've worked for you for years, and in those years I've looked up to you many times, but with this, sir even you have to admit that it got messy. It got dangerous, and you forgot that she was still your daughter."

"I have never forgotten that she is mine!" Jacob snapped taking a step toward the man, but he stopped himself. "Every decision I've ever made was because I wanted her ready for the darkness that was destined to come her way because she had my last name. Because of what I did, she will have a fighting chance."

"Yeah, and because of what you did, she'll probably never forgive you." Martin countered. "So I ask you sir, is you pride more important than the love of your daughter. You've already missed so much and now you're going to have a grandchild. If you want any inclusion in that, then you're going to have to really think about what's more important to you." the man glanced down to his watch and sighed. "I have my meeting with Mr. Harper-" he looked back up to the man. "Call if you need anything sir." Jacob could only nod before watching the man turn and walk away. Jacob really hated Martin, mostly because he made him doubt so much.

The moment Katie walked into the safe house, she heard John's angry voice. She quickly moved through the building until she found the man, being pushed away by Laurel.

"Ok, so what's going on?!" Katie called and they all turned back to her.

"Oliver took Lyla, said he'd only give her back in exchange for Nyssa." John said before turning his glare back to the demon's daughter who looked back to him. "And for the life of me I can't see why this is even a discussion."

"Because that's not what we do. We don't turn over innocent people." Laurel glanced over to Katie hoping for someone in this room to back her up.

"She's not innocent. She's the daughter of the Demon. She's killed hundreds of people!" John shook his head because he didn't like this time passing and not knowing what was happening with his wife.

"Alright, that's enough." Katie says walking over to stand in front of John. "Right now our main focus is getting Lyla back." she turned back to Laurel before glancing over to Nyssa. "Why does he want you?"

"To protect his ascension to the throne of Ra's." Nyssa spoke and she noticed Katie turned away. "You had to have known-"

"Stop talking." Katie said before turning to John. "Ok, how I see it, we don't want the league happy, so we piss them off. We're not going to hand her over."

"What about Lyla?" John asked angrily and Katie turned to him.

"It's alright." Nyssa said stepping forward, and they all turned to her. "Of course you should exchange me for your beloved. I won't see an innocent life taken for mine."

"What?" Laurel turned to the woman. "No."

"When did you grow a heart?" Katie asked turning to the woman, who looked back up to her cousin. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I stand behind my original plan." she turned back to John. "We're going to piss them off. We're going to make them think we're handing her over, then we pull the rug from under them." John turned away, a sudden thought coming to him. "John?"

"I have an idea. An old mission me and Lyla went on in Jakarta." he looked back over to Laurel and Nyssa. "This could work."

"Ok, what's the plan?" Katie asked and John met her eyes and she knew what he was going to say before the words even came out of his mouth. "John, don't even say it, I'm coming-"

"I'm sorry Katie, but this changes nothing. Head back to the loft, we'll handle this." Katie scoffed turning away from the man with a shake of her head. "One day, it's going to hit you and on that day you're going to thank me."

"Well one day isn't today, John." Katie replied turning to Felicity. "We should head over to Palmer Tech-"

"Actually, we could use Felicity in this plan." John said, and both woman turned to him. "I'll explain on the way."

"Well this must be one hell of a plan." Katie said turning back to Felicity. "I guess I'm heading back to Palmer Tech. Everyone have comlinks, and cams." she turned back to John before glancing over to Nyssa. "You tried to kill me, and now we're going to try and save your life. Never forget that." she glanced over to John with a nod. "Be careful." with that the woman turned and left.

"You don't think she's going to do that thing where she says one thing, but does another?" Felicity asked over to John, who simply shook his head.

"Why is she not coming? No offense, I would feel one hundred percent better knowing she was fighting on my side on this." it was Nyssa who asked the question and they all turned to her, unsure how to get out of answering the question truthfully.

"We should get a move on." John said deciding to evade the question all together. "Let's go."

Katie surprised herself by actually coming to Palmer Tech, actually coming up to the lab and connecting to the teams comlink system. When she left, she told herself that John was just being over protective, that she knew how far to push herself, but then she got in her car and something happened. She began weighing the options, and all of their risks, and one was slightly more risky than the others. And that risk, no matter how slight it was, she knew she couldn't take it. And so here she stood, watching nervously as her friends enter the warehouse, the moment her eyes see Oliver, her heart sinks.

"Alright, everyone, eyes, ears open." she orders.

"Search them." Oliver ordered and soon Sarab moved forward, and began patting them down. Katie kept her eyes on Oliver, looking for something, anything to give her a sliver of hope that her Oliver was still in there.

"Where's my wife?" John asked, and Oliver's cold stoic glare only stared at them. "Where's my wife?!" Oliver nudged his head and soon one of the assassins, brought Lyla out, her hands tied behind her back.

"You son of a bitch. Whatever Ra's did to you..."

Sarab came face to face with Felicity about to pat her down, but the woman stopped him. "Don't you dare touch me." Sarab glanced over to Oliver who simply gave a slight nod, and the assassin walked away. "Oliver, this isn't you. Look at me. I know you're still in there somewhere." Oliver didn't show an ounce of emotion at the woman's words. The woman bit her tongue, but she couldn't stop herself. "She would kick your ass if she were here." the man finally turned his eyes to her. "But she's not here, she's-"

"Felicity, don't." Katie ordered and the woman shut her mouth. "It won't help, just go through with the plan."

"Bind her." Oliver ordered and without hesitation two of the assassins walked over to Nyssa and binded her hands behind her. He turned his head slightly to Lyla. "You're free to go." once the woman was released, she rushed over to her husband.

"Johnny!" Lyla said throwing her arms around John.

"It's ok, I'm here."

The woman pulled back to look at John, the worry for her daughter showing on her face. "I thought they were going for Sara."

"Everything's fine, Sara's fine." John assured his wife who nodded. "I told Felicity this is just like Jakarta." Lyla understood instantly and subtly turned walking over to Felicity and bringing the woman into a hug.

"Kneel before the true heir to the Demon." Sarab ordered as Nyssa was forced in front of Oliver.

"I kneel before no one." Nyssa growled and those words seemed to set off a series of events that Katie could barely follow. Soon bullets were flying, swords swinging, and her heart was racing in her chest as she witnessed the entire thing. Her eyes were locked on the fight happening between John and Oliver. It was clear who the better fighter was. It didn't take long for the inevitable to happen. The league outmatched them, grabbed Nyssa, pulling her away and in the center of it all, Oliver stood with a sword pointed down to John who stared at him from the ground. The angle of John's camera gave Katie a closer look at the man she thought she knew.

"You're still Oliver." John groans trying to push himself back to his feet. "I don't care if the hood is black or green. You're still you!" Oliver rose his sword, and suddenly out of no where an arrow is shot right in his wrist.

"Get away from him." a familiar voice spoke, and Katie's eyes go wide as she leans in closer to the monitor to see Thea standing there, hood over her head and bow and arrow aimed at her brother. "Get away from him, or the next one goes in your eye." Oliver's eyes are locked on his sister as he cuts the arrow from his arm before turning and stalking away.

They are all just still for a moment, all in the situation, but still not able to truly believe it. Katie took a deep breath before taking a step back.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Nyssa's gone. They took her." Laurel replied angrily.

"Everyone meet back here, we'll discuss what happens next." Katie ordered before pulling the comlink from her ear and tossing it on the desk. She turned around, closing her eyes trying to imagine him. Sure she'd seen him from a camera, in a lab miles away, but it wasn't enough. Katie slipped her phone from her pocket and dialed a number she always hated to call. "Yeah, it's me. I need a favor."

Oliver stood watch as Nyssa was strapped into the plane. He suddenly heard footsteps, and turned at the sight of someone he knew at some point would see. He felt his men move toward her, and he held up a hand to stop them.

"I see your puppies obey their new master." Katie says walking over, but standing a couple of feet away from the man. Her eyes study him for a moment, and he doesn't move. "Don't worry, I'm not here to break through this soulless asshole thing Ra's has you doing." she glanced over to the plane where she saw Sarab watching them. "If it's any consolation, I think this is another one of your tests." she turned back to Oliver. "Come to Starling, kidnap your best friend's wife, order an attack on your friends, and stand in front of the woman you asked to marry you. And now you're going to turn around and return to the compound to get some more koolaid." she suddenly wanted him to speak, to help her let him go, prove her suspicions right so when she turned around from this conversation, she wouldn't turn back. "I was going to come up with this kick ass plan. I was going to burst through the doors of Ra's fortress, and I was going kill Ra's in some epically, embarrassing battle and then I was going to save my damsel, because I'm his Guardian." she dropped her head, and began inching away from the man. She looked up meeting his eyes. "Just had to see this for myself. Had to see if you were really gone." she took a deep breath before glancing back to the plane where she could see Sarab still standing there watching them. She gave a nod before turning back to Oliver. "I hate your haircut." she turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a banana in a sombrero. Apparently I'm going to need him." Oliver watched her closely with narrowed eyes, until she disappeared into the night. Without hesitation, he turned heading for the plane, his expression unchanging as he passes Sarab to step onto the plane.

Katie stands, and looks up to see the plane lifting up to the sky and flying away. She turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw her father walk over to stand beside her, his eyes to the plane as well.

"You get what you came for?" he asked and Katie looked back to the sky to see the plane getting further and further away. Katie pulled the ear piece from her ear, and handed it to the man without a word before turning to head back to her car. "I'm—I'm sorry!" he turned and noticed that the words actually stopped her from walking away. "Everything I've ever done for you was to make sure that you could survive-" the man dropped his head and sighed. "So I made you a soldier. And at some point you stop being my daughter, and became my soldier that just had to be the best." she finally turned back to the man, but he couldn't see the affect of his words. "I'm sorry I took away your choice for your own life. I'm sorry I made you believe that any of this wasn't done out of my love for you." Katie looked at him for a moment before turning and stalking away. "Please consider my offer! Getting out of Starling could be the safest thing for both of you!"

Katie found herself back to Thea's loft, not expecting to see Malcolm the moment she walked through the door.

"Was I mistaken to believe that you were no longer welcomed here?" Katie asked as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it to the floor.

"So did I, until I received a call from my daughter, asking for my help." Malcolm replied and Katie rolled her eyes before stalking toward the kitchen.

"So you're the one who sent our mini vigilante out there to face the league?" the woman asked, and Malcolm followed her into the kitchen to see her filling a tea pot with water before placing it on the stove.

"You and I both know that it's no use to shielding Thea from who she is." Malcolm watched the woman for a moment, unable to shake the feeling that there was something different about her. "She is fully capable of taking care of herself."

"What would have been the harm of leaving her out of this?" Katie asked, looking over to the man. "Of letting her just be our innocent Speedy, who doesn't have to face the darkness of the world?"

"Because darkness surrounds all of us. You can't shield her forever, and it's not what she wants." Malcolm replies taking a step toward the woman. "There's something different about you. Are you alright?" Katie let out a snort before walking over to grab a mug from one of the cabinets. "Is this about Oliver?" the woman let out a sigh before pulling her gun from her waist band, and placing it on the counter as she looked over to the man.

"We're not friends. I've tried to kill you, you've tried to kill me and at some point, I'm sure I'll be successful in ridding the world of your presence. You do not stand there and pretend as if none of it happened, as if you're some good man who cares about my well being. New rule, me and you just don't breathe the same air. If Thea chooses to call you, then I will make myself scarce, and I suggest you try to do the same, for your own sake, now go before I shoot you." Malcolm simply gave a nod before turning and Katie heard the sound of the door closing before sliding to the floor and pulling her knees to her chest.

Katie closed her eyes, haunted by the image of a man she didn't recognize. She kept seeing his face, the way he stood, the dark look in his eyes. She couldn't stop seeing it, and then she started thinking about the ever tempting offer of her father to leave Starling.

The next sound she heard was the door of the loft opening, and Thea's voice calling out her name.

"Are you here?!"

"Yeah, kitchen!" Katie called back, and she heard the nearing footsteps before Thea appeared above her.

"Are you alright?" Thea quickly, knelt in front of the woman, searching her eyes for anything that could be wrong. "Why weren't you at the lab?"

"Because I needed to see your brother." Katie answered honestly, and the surprise on Thea's face was obvious.

"How?"

"I made a call to my father who knows all and sees all, and he got me to their plane before take off." Katie replied as Thea slid to sit beside her, dropping her head to her shoulder. "I had to see him, I just had to witness it for myself and decide what I do next."

"What are you going to do?" Thea asked and Katie reached over to took the woman's hand.

"I'm going to have a baby." she whispered with a smile, dropping her head to Thea's. "I'm going to have a baby, and I just can't see that leaving me any free time to worry about anything else."

"Well I will be here for you." Thea said and Katie placed a kiss to the top of the woman's head.

"No, you are going to take your chance at a normal life with the man you love." Katie says and Thea lifts her head in confusion. "I know we suck for this, but so much was happening in between you dying and your brother becoming the man formally known as Oliver."

"Twinkie, what are you talking about?"

"Thea, Roy's not dead." Thea's eyes went wide at the words, unable to even verbalize the millions of questions suddenly swarming around her head. "With the help of my father, we faked his death. We were supposed to tell you, he really wanted to say goodbye to you personally, but time wouldn't allow it. But now it's your choice. I can get you his location, and you can go and live the life you want."

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Thea replied and Katie smiled.

"I'm never alone, even when I want to be." Katie sighed before placing a kiss to the woman's hand. "You will always be my sister, and I will love you no matter where you are and this kid-" she placed Thea's hand on her stomach. "This kid will always know how great of an aunt they have." Thea smiled before bringing the woman into a tight hug. "Before you leave, I think we should get something out of the way."

Katie stared up to the pale tiles of the sun filled exam room, as the cold gel was squeezed onto her stomach. She only shuttered a bit, at how cold it was.

"How you doing?" Thea asked from Katie's side, still gripping her hand. Her eyes looked over to John who stood beside her, watching the nurse set up. She knew he was still a bit upset about the events of yesterday, that ended with his wife and daughter having to leave town until it was safe, but he still came.

"I'm good."

"So what exactly are we going to be seeing here?" Felicity asked from the other side of Katie's bed. The nurse looked over to the woman with a smile.

"Dr. Robins is about seven weeks pregnant, so the fetus will be a bit small, but that's not what we're going to be looking at today." the nurse said when the door suddenly opened and in walked Dr. Baxter, who was talking to Ethan.

"So the entire hospital is just making up that you've been spreading this story about me having some sort of crush on you?" Dr. Baxter asked and Ethan laughed nervously before turning to the others.

"Hey guys, looks like the gang's all here except for-"

"Sorry I'm late." Laurel said rushing into the room, going over to stand beside John, to get a good look at the monitor. "Traffic was hell."

"I think that's everyone." Ethan said before turning to Dr. Baxter. "Thanks again Charlotte for letting us exceed the visitor limit." the man walked over to stand beside Felicity who seemed to looking over the monitor. She reached over to press something and the man swat her hand away. "Whenever you're ready."

"So Katie, after four missed appointments, we finally got you here." Charlotte said as she took a seat on the stool and rolled over to Katie. "So the physical exam came back perfect, everything looked great which is very good start to a first trimester. Now are one of you the father?" the doctor glanced around to the many faces standing around the woman.

"No." Katie said when the doctor turned back to her. "The father's not-" she shook her head because it was this moment that she would finally have to admit the truth. "The father's no longer in the picture." Thea gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Katie gave a soft smile. "This is my village." she turned back to the doctor. "I heard it takes one to raise a child."

"That it does." Dr. Baxter replies with a smile. "So you ready?" Katie gives a nod before the woman grabs the wand, sliding it across Katie's stomach until she stops. Their eyes are on the monitor, each trying to make something out of the shadowy image. "And right there-" the doctor points a finger to the monitor, where a tiny blip seems to flicker. "Is your baby's heart beat." they all turned to Katie who couldn't take her eyes from that screen.

It was this moment that everything became clear. There was a life inside of her depending on her and she was going to do her best to never fail.

"John?" Katie spoke suddenly and the man looked over to her. She didn't turn to him, couldn't find it in herself to turn away from that tiny blip that made her smile with every beat. "One day is today. Thank you." she looked over to the man who smiled with a nod. She looked around to her friends who surrounded her, and sure she wishes Oliver was here. Wishes she could've shared this moment with him, but it just wasn't going to happen and she thinks she's going to be alright with that. Katie turns back to the monitor, seeing that tiny heart beat, causing a tear to come to her eyes.

"I'm going to be a mom." she said just above a whisper.

That's when she realizes she'll never feel alone again.

It was the dead of night, a fortress filled with assassins were uncharacteristically quiet. Apparently the evil did sleep. Except for one man who sat in a room that he'd practically wrecked in anger the moment he got inside.

Oliver sat on the floor near his bed, looking down to a stuffed banana wearing a sombrero with only one thought playing over and over in his head. The man looked over to the open window and he realized this mission of fooling everyone was going to have to end soon. Ra's told him his plan and that meant this had to be over soon. It had to be. Oliver dropped his eyes back to the stuffed toy he hid away in his things because that one thought wouldn't let him go.

He was going to be a father.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Wow! Things are only going keep getting crazier. Especially for a man pretending to be someone else, while trying to hide the emotions that come with finding out you're going to be a dad.

 **Review Replies**

 **ImsebastianstanButter:** Oliver's absence during this time is definitely going to affect Katie as we saw in this chapter. It was pretty heartbreaking in the end with Katie deciding to focus on her baby and Oliver realizing he's missing an important moment.

 **Guest:** So sorry for the wait, but how did you like it?

 **Adela:** Well happy late birthday! And yes this baby is going to change a lot for both Katie and Oliver. Yes Oliver has not switched sides, but I think he's starting to realize he can't keep this act up forever.

 **Princess:** Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like it!

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Yes last chapter was one crazy moment to the next. And that wtf moment at the end was beyond the craziest. But there will be more wtf moments. One in particular I believe no one will see coming.

 **Guest:** I'm glad, thanks for joining this crazy ride with us.

 **Guest:** Well he's Ra's, so I'm sure the crazy is sure to follow. And everyone agrees that his crazy can't get anywhere near the next Wareeth Al Ghul's unborn child.

 **kuppcake:** I'm so glad. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long and it was very fun to write because it is the beginning of a new dynamic. How will a kid fit into these crazy lives?

 **Once again I'm so sorry for the long wait. Real life sucks sometimes, and so does writing a final chapter. That's right people, the end is in sights and it's getting crazy, and unpredictable and I'm so thankful you all have hopped on this ride with me. And a special thanks to me reviewers, your words are always awesome so please keep them coming.**

 **And now for your sneak peek...**

 _She'd tried opening the door, but it was locked from the outside so in essence, she found herself imprisoned once again inside these walls. It felt like hours she'd been waiting in that room until the door finally opened and she jumped to her feet to see the one face she assumed she wouldn't have to see again._

 _"Why am I here?" she asked the demon who silently looked her over. "You took everything from me, there's nothing else for you to take."_

 _"You said that I could never take your soul, an I saw that as a challenge I just couldn't stray away from." Ra's spoke, and soon he turned at the sound of the door opening and there appeared Oliver as well and Katie just knew what this was about._

 _"Whatever this is about, just-" she glared at Oliver with a shake of her head. "I won't let this happen." she turned to the demon who studied her in amusement. "You can't have my-"_

 _"Nyssa and I are to marry." Oliver said suddenly, and Katie turned her eyes to the man and he's surprised the look alone didn't just break him in two._


	25. An Unoly Union

**Chapter 25**

 **An Unholy Union  
**

" _If you choose to do something, then you shouldn't say it's a sacrifice, because nobody forced you to do it."_

 _-Aung San Suu Kyi_

* * *

It was crazy really. Ever since that ultrasound, Katie finds herself staring down to her stomach, not even noticing a change, but she always smiles. She knows the truth, knows that there is someone in there created from a love that even she can't really describe. It's the only reason she can think of why, ever so often, her hand slides across her stomach unconsciously. It happens at the most random times and sometimes she doesn't even know she's doing it.

"Black or red?" the sudden voice pulled her from her thoughts, and Katie lifted her head to see Ethan standing, looking in his mirror holding up two different ties to his dress shirt.

"You know I thought this was an interview?" Katie asked and she heard the man let out a snort. "Was that funny?"

"How much time can you guaranty that you can dedicate to this job, Kit?" Ethan asked, tossing the black tie aside, and bringing the red one around his neck to tie it. "Your boyfriend just became the leader of a group of killers, you're about to be a mom, and this is something you may not want to hear, but the whole avoidance thing you're doing is going to catch up to you and I get the feeling when it does, you're not going to want to face it."

"I'm sorry, how long have you been a specialist in my life?" Katie asked watching the man who seemed so focused on getting dressed.

"For a while now." Ethan replied grabbing his suit jacket and slipping it on. "You run when you can't hack it." he glanced over to the woman, who looked totally offended. "C'mon, I'm not saying this stuff to hurt you. The truth is you want to focus everything on that kid, but you won't completely, because you really are in love with that guy. You're can't run away from that, but you are going to try."

"Oh, so I'm going to run as well?" Katie asked grabbing her bag and standing to her feet. "I asked for an interview because you said you needed a doctor. You told me to come here as if I really had a chance and now-"

"Now I'm trying to show you what you're not seeing!" Ethan snapped walking around his desk to stand in front of the woman. "From the day you walked through those doors of this hospital those few years ago, I knew you. It made no sense for you to even be here. You didn't need the money-"

"It was never-"

"I know that Kit. You like to help people, and you'd be with your friends right now if what they were doing wasn't a constant reminder that Oliver isn't here. So you need something else, another distraction. This is all that is to you. The thing is, at some point you can't lie to yourself any longer, you can't pretend to be ok with the life you don't want and I'm not going to do that to this hospital and I'm not going to help you do that to yourself." the man let out a deep sigh with a shake of his head. "Kit, if I hired you today, and in a couple of weeks, a couple of months when you realize this wasn't what you wanted and you leave, I don't think I would be able to be your friend anymore." he pointed to the door. "Those people out there aren't looking for distractions. This is their life's work, their jobs. They need this place to survive. We need this place to survive. You got a medical degree to be a doctor and then your dad screwed you up and now you don't know what you want to do." Katie turned away from the man with a shake of her head, because she hated how much truth she was hearing in the words. "I really care about you Kit, but this hospital is now my responsibility." she turned back to the man. "And I don't feel right now that you're ready for it." The woman simply nodded before pulling her jacket on, and turning for the door. "Don't be mad at me, Kit." Katie stopped at the door, and glanced back to the man.

"Sometimes, you're brutally honest. It's why I love you." she said with a small smile before pointing to his tie. "Wear the black. Laurel likes black." the man looked down to the tie, suddenly realizing what she'd just said before looking back up to see that the woman was gone.

Katie found herself standing outside, leaning against the wall of the hospital. She stood there, very unsure where she was supposed to go next. She thought this was it, pick her life back up as a doctor and put all her focus back on the one part of her life that always made sense. But Ethan was right, it was always a distraction, something to fill her time to hide the fact that it was never enough. So now here she was, trying not to think about the bad things, trying not to focus on the things that break her into pieces. She heard footsteps, and glanced up to see the unexpected face of Malcolm Merlyn. She wasn't in the mood for the conversation and so she turned away and began walking toward her car.

"So you told her about Roy, and now you're going to let her run off to find him?" Malcolm asked, but Katie didn't answer him. "Roy is in hiding for a reason-"

"He is, and he's being hid very well by people who I'm sure will make sure he's not found and I'm almost positive they will do the same with Thea." Katie said reaching forward to open her door, only for Malcolm to force it back closed, and Katie suddenly took a step away from him, something the man didn't expect her to do. He noticed the hand move to her stomach and he let out a sigh before dropping his head.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" he asked and Katie simply stared at him before dropping her hands back to her side. "I'm not-"

"We talked about this Malcolm. We don't have conversations, we don't discuss things, you will stay away from me or-" both lifted their eyes at sudden instincts kicked in. "You should probably go." the man turned back to the woman who looked back to him. "Probably never do this again." Malcolm looked back to the darkness, before turning and walking off. Katie turned back to her car, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I don't need your protection, Jacob." with that the woman stepped inside of her car, before pulling away.

Jacob Robins, sat looking at the monitor in his office in front of him showing the surveillance video of his daughter getting into her car and driving away. He reached forward, pressing the button on his landline phone.

"Stay on her, remain at a respectable distance and if Merlyn makes another appearance, then make him disappear." Jacob ended the call, before turning at the knock at his door. Soon the door opened, and he could've sworn it was a ghost. "Who the hell called you? I thought you were busy making criminals into crime fighters?"

"You know what, screw you!" the man said laughing as he walked over to the man who stood and walked around to meet him to shake his hand. "It's been a long time."

"It has Flagg." as he shook his head, looking over the man who looked much older since the last he saw him. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Waller wanted me to speak with you." Rick said walking around the man to the wall of monitors all showing different things, all seeming to be focused on one person. One of the screens showed a familiar woman walking through the door of an apartment, slipping off of her coat. "She's seems to think that this whole mission is becoming obsessive."

"Well I don't answer to Waller." Jacob said, walking over and grabbing a remote and turning off the monitors. "And if you're here to tell me that keeping an eye on my daughter is a waste of time, then you can report back to Amanda that she can go screw herself."

"She doesn't think you're being completely honest about what this is really about." Rick said turning to the man. "Is this about this Ra's guy, about keeping him away from her."

"I'm sorry Rick, but when keeping a secret, there's only one person you can trust and that's not you. You're her boy now."

"I'm still your friend, and I just want to make sure this isn't you being an over protective father trying to protect your daughter from the boogie man."

"Well that's your problem Rick, because the boogie man's real. And he's worse than anyone you're ever been up against, more dangerous than Ra's Al Ghul and one day he's going to find her and that's what this is about."

"Ok, and who is this mystery man and why are we not out looking for him?" Rick asked and Jacob simply walked around his desk to take a seat. "She says you do this too, have this mission that only you and your annoying henchmen Ellis know about. I thought we were all on the same side here."

"You know I did too, but while I was out of commission, Waller took control of something that didn't concern her, then she developed an agenda. One that concerned my daughter, one that roped you in it as well. There was a plan and she deviated from that."

"You have no idea how screwed this entire thing has been, how twisted it's been, but for you to say that Waller is the reason this entire thing deviated from whatever you cooked up in your head is even more disturbing." Rick looked around the office and just shook his head. "You're still working missions, still trying to fight the boogie men that only you can fight-" he turned back to the man. "If Grace were here-"

"If you're as smart as I believe you are Flagg, you just won't finish that sentence. Look, it's been fun catching up, but go back to your criminals and your suicide squad and go look for that clown fellow that somehow escaped your capture." Rick looked at the man for a moment before turning and heading for the door. "Stay away from my daughter Flagg. I know about your stint, breaking her out of Reeves, playing the hero." the soldier turned back to the man. "False hope was not supposed to be dangled in front of her."

"You make good soldiers Jacob, and it turned out your daughter seemed to be one of the best. She would've been good to the cause."

"She is good for the cause, just not here. Stay away from her." Rick simply gave a nod before turning and leaving the office.

Jacob turned back around, turning back to the monitors before turning them back on, letting out a deep sigh.

Only the sound of clinking forks on plates, filled the silent dining table inside of a fortress of assassins where Oliver sat with the two members of the Al Ghul family. He glanced over to Nyssa who sat with a glare not even attempting to touch anything on her plate while her father continued eating without a care in the world. One of the servants came beside her to offer bread and she lifted a hand to wave him away.

"I am not hungry." she spoke and she turned at the chuckle of her father.

"Ah, yes. Many a bride has skipped a meal or two before their wedding day." the words made her blood boil. It was only days ago did Ra's announce the decision for Oliver and Nyssa to marry. Nyssa made her feelings very known, while Oliver did his best to keep all emotions locked away even though the thought of marrying this woman made his stomach turn.

"I would rather die than wed this pretender." Nyssa sent a glare over to Oliver, who she hated seemed unaffected by all of this.

"Well, you speak as though they are the only two options before you, my daughter."

"Daughter." she shook her head in disgust. "And to think, I once wore that title with pride."

"Perhaps "mother" will suit you better." Ra's countered and neither noticed the fist Oliver clench on his lap at the statement. "After your betrothal to Al Sah-him, you will extend my lineage by having a child of your own."

"If you think I will bear his child-" Nyssa jumped to her feet in anger, glaring daggers at her father.

"Yes! I do. And you will have no more say in it than your mother was given." Ra's spoke and Nyssa didn't know what else to say, because her father had no opposition, not even from her who could only do as she is told. She turned to Oliver, his blank expression only angering her even more. Ra's followed her eyes.

"You're quiet." Oliver turned to the man, forcing himself to keep up the act he's dug himself into.

"I'm prepared for my ascension to Ra's. But I'm still..." he glanced over to Nyssa with a nod. "coming to grips with marriage. Perhaps a walk to clear my head." the man stood to his feet and headed out.

"I will send a guard to accompany you." Ra's commented.

"If I can't protect myself, I don't deserve to inherit your mantle." Once Oliver was gone, Ra's once again began eating his food.

"You've lost her." Nyssa spoke and the man lifted his eyes to her. "You tried everything to bring her into this family and she still turned her back on us and now every chance you get you will try to hurt her. Why do I feel this marriage has nothing to do with me, nothing to do with Oliver, but everything to do with you trying to hurt the one person in this world you could never have no matter how hard you tried." Nyssa shook her head before meeting her father's eyes. "With our blood truly in her veins, she won't just take this lying down." the woman didn't say another word before turning and storming out of the room, leaving her father with words that simply washed over him without a care in the world.

Oliver walked, getting further and further away from the fortress, away from wandering ears and eyes. As he walked, he heard sudden movement, and he quickly turned grabbing someone's arm before flipping the assailant to the ground.

"You're late." Oliver said before watching the man remove his mask, revealing a heavily breathing Malcolm Merlyn.

"I'm sorry. "Malcolm said looking up to the man. "Nanda Parbat isn't the easiest place to infiltrate."

"Don't joke." Oliver replies holding a hand out to the man who welcomely took it and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. "Things are worse than we thought."

Soon they distanced themselves even more, sitting around a fire as Oliver explained the plan he knew was coming, but still didn't expect.

"Tomorrow?" Malcolm asked with a shake of his head before turning back to the flames.

"Ra's plans to transport the virus to Starling on a plane."

"That is oddly modern for the League." Malcolm glanced over to Oliver who shrugged. "Do you think Ra's suspects you?"

"He has no reason to."

"I warned you it would be difficult."

"I just thought that I'd...we'd have more time, when you explained to me that my ascension to Ra's would include the destruction of Starling." Oliver replied turning back to the flames.

"I anticipated you wouldn't be Ra's for months. More than enough time to dismantle the League from the inside."

"Malcolm, we need help." Malcolm turned away with a shake of his head at the thought.

"From all accounts, you were... too good at convincing your friends that you'd allied yourself with Ra's, and I don't think I carry much credibility with them."

"I know someone who they'll trust." Oliver said and Malcolm turned to him with a quirked brow. "But I need something else from you. If we can't beat this, if we fail I need you to get Thea and Katie out of Starling."

"Well your sister is way ahead of you. Katherine told her about Roy and I guess she's sailing off to a normal life." Malcolm sighed turning back to look down to the flames. "And me having another conversation with Katherine may end with a bullet from her or the people who are watching her." he glanced over to Oliver who didn't looked surprised at the fact. "Which you seem to be aware of."

"I don't care." Oliver replied looking over to the man. "You need to get her out of Starling as soon as possible, and I don't care how you do it. I just—"

"You know, don't you?" Oliver turned to the man in confusion. "I planned on waiting until you'd finally gotten out of here before telling you because I was afraid you'd drop everything." Malcolm gave the man a nod. "You know she's pregnant." Oliver turned away which was answer enough for Malcolm. "I wasn't really told, but figured it out, though I hope I don't have to tell you how important it is for Ra's to not find out about this child."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Oliver snapped turning back to the man. "He's talking about this wedding to Nyssa, and my child she will bear." Oliver shook his head. "I'm not supposed to be here right now, I'm supposed to be with her-" he looked over to Malcolm who could finally see the emotions the man held behind his eyes. Oliver took a deep breath, reigning in the emotions. "I don't care how you do it, but you get her out of Starling."

"I'll do my best." Malcolm sighed. "Now, who's going to be our help."

Thea's loft seems so quiet and lonesome without the spunky brunette around. Katie found herself laying on the couch, looking down to a roaring fire. Her hand unconsciously rested on her stomach as her eyes got heavier and heavier until sleep finally overcame her.

 _The moment Katie stepped out of the prison, and into a vehicle that got her farther and farther away from another hell she'd fell into. They arrived at a safe house, and the moment she stepped inside, she turned to the only two men with her. She only had questions for one._

 _"Bruce, I thought you were dead!" she watched Bruce, still unable to take her eyes off of him. "I've been out for years, and you never find me, never stop the guilt from eating away at me for thinking I got you killed."_

 _"I'm sorry, Robins, but you know how hard it would be. I thought he was dead, but I knew his assassins were out there, probably watching me and I couldn't just go looking for you putting you at risk as well. Us staying apart was the safest thing."_

 _"And now, what is this?" she asked turning to the other man who simply stood watching them. "Who are you, and why can't I just go home?"_

 _"Because on your little trip back home, you're making enemies." Rick said looking down to his watch. "One of those enemies were some pretty big agencies in the US government. So no your name isn't publicly connected to any crime, but they have people who can handle problems like you." he looked back over to the woman._

 _"So what now, I just run?" she turned back to Bruce who just shook his head. "I've been running too long, I just want to go home."_

 _"And you will Robins, we just have to do this the smart way." Bruce said sending a glare over to the soldier. "And I don't like it, but I think it may work,"_

 _"What's the way?" she asked before looking back to Flagg._

 _"They think they know the truth. That you were kidnapped by terrorists and you know something."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Well we're going to give them what they want. A narrative that they want and will get you home." Flagg replied with a nod. "It's just going to take some time."_

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"When you go back, they're going to look at you with even more suspicion so you're going to have to make them believe it."_

 _"And how do I do that?" Katie asked before turning to Bruce who shook his head._

 _"They have an idea. They want you to go through some of their new recruit training. Instill some interrogation techniques that can sell the narrative enough to lift the suspicion from you." Bruce said before glancing over to Rick and Katie followed his eyes. "Look they want a story and you're going to give it to them. Once you do, you're home."_

 _Katie turned away, sliding her hands across her face trying to think of her options, and she didn't have many._

 _"You want to get home, this is how that happens." Rick said and Katie scoffed._

 _"That's not the first time I've heard that." Katie replied._

 _"Look at me." Katie didn't move and he took a step forward. "Hey, look at me." she lifted her head and glanced back to the man. "I will make sure you get home."_

 _"And why should I trust you?"she asked._

 _"Because at the end of the day I'm the one who got you out of one prison that no one escapes." he said walking over to stand in front of her, the woman not even attempting to cower away. "I think I have the skills to get you out of another."_

 _"You think?" she asked before glancing over to Bruce who shrugged. "If I die because you think you're good, I bet you a million dollars, he will kill you." she turned stalking off and Rick glanced over to Bruce._

 _"She's right." the man replied seriously_.

Katie awakened from her dream at the sound of her phone vibrating on the glass coffee table in front of her. She reached over to see a text that seemed to be from Malcolm asking her to some meeting with the others. The thought of seeing Malcolm again was the last thing she wanted to do and hoped anyone else he texted would think the same. And so Katie placed her phone back on the coffee table before lying back down to once again sleep ,but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a groan, she reached under the cushion, grabbing her glock before stalking toward the front door.

"You know Malcolm, you were warned but I see-" she pulled open the door, her words suddenly caught in her throat at the sight of man she thought she'd never see again. "Rick?"

"Hey there bird." the man said with a smile. "You gonna invite me in, or are you going to make me risk my life in fear that your dad is gonna order one of his spies to shoot me." she took a step back to let the man inside before closing the door behind him.

"My father knows you're here?"

"Yeah, he actually warned me not to see you." Rick said turning to the woman who couldn't take her eyes from him either. "It has really been long time hasn't it?"

"It has. Seems like only yesterday you were breaking me out of a prison that no one escapes." Katie said walking over to stand in front of the man, noticing new scars. "You look a little older since I last saw you."

"Well time does that, doesn't it?" he laughed as he shook his head looking her over. "Well except for you, who looks exactly the same since I last saw you. How do you do it?"

"What are you doing here, Rick?" Katie asked and the man turned looking around the loft. "I just thought after the last time I saw you, it would be the last."

"I had a job and-"

"This argument doesn't matter anymore. I'm home where you promised you'd get me, that's the extent of our time together, right?" the woman turned away, and headed for the kitchen. "So again, I ask you, why the hell are you here and why shouldn't I open up that door and let my father have you carted away."

"You wouldn't do that." Rick said following the woman into the kitchen and watching as she looks in the fridge for something. "You like me and think I'm cute."

"Oh, I know. You're Waller's boy, so you're here because she wants something from me." Katie said looking over to the man. "Tell her to eat shit."

"You know you're the second person to call me Waller's boy today and I got to say, I'm offended. Look I'm here because I came across something-" suddenly the lights in the loft began flickering and both looked up to the light. "Does that happen often?"

"No." Katie replied tilting her head a bit. "We need to leave." she only took a couple of steps before all the lights went off in the apartment. She quickly went to the next room, the fire place the only thing illuminating the place.

"You want to tell me what this is?" Rick asked going over to the window. "I don't see anyone."

"That's because the demon only employs ghosts." Katie replied and suddenly out of no where masked men fell onto the balcony, and Rick backed up, grabbing his weapon. "Lots of ghosts."

"You have weapons?" Rick asked looking over to her and Katie nodded, but he noticed she didn't even move. "You gonna go get them."

"You know you've missed a lot in these past couple of years." Katie said before raising her hands. "Something new you may have missed, I can't fight."

"Why?" he looked at her for a moment when suddenly the door to the loft bust open and in ran an entire tactical team, guns pointed at the balcony. One of the men grabbed Katie and began pulling her out the door.

"The Robin is secure, headed down to the van." the man said, as they rushed to the elevator. "Front entrance secure?" Katie turned to the man, still in confusion, not sure why this was happening now.

"This doesn't make sense." she said and the man looked over to her. "He has everything, I can't-" something clicked and she brought her hand to her stomach. "Does he know?" she turned away remembering the last words she said to Oliver and she thinks that was probably the biggest mistake she thinks she could've made. Suddenly the doors slid opened and the soldier grabbed Katie's arm and pulled toward the front door, only to find his partners all lying to the ground, motionless.

"We have to get out of here." he grabbed her arm, and Katie just turned to him. "Your dad will have my ass if I don't get you to safety."

"Tell him this isn't his decision." Katie jerked her arm from his grasp, before turning and running as fast as her bare feet would take her. She was being followed, she could feel it, and she was already getting winded and so she realized there was only one thing she could do. She stopped running, trying so hard to catch her breath. The moment she turned, there stood a few of Ra's assassins. "What is this about?" no one said a word before two of them walked over, each grabbing her arm and pulling her with them and this time she didn't fight it.

John, Felicity and Laurel all stood at the air field waiting to load Malcolm's plane. They weren't sure if the man was lying or telling the truth, but if the threat of some bio weapon being let loose in Starling was true, they at least had to check it out. John and Laurel watched as Felicity stood with her phone to her ear.

"Anything?" John asked and Felicity shook her head as she pulled the phone from her ear.

"Voice mail again." Felicity replied. "I understand not answering Malcolm's call, but as many times I've called her, you'd think she'd answer." she looked over to Laurel. "She had the interview with Ethan earlier, right?" Laurel looked between the eyes of John and Felicity.

"We know you two are a thing. Felicity caught you two making out when you thought no one was looking." John said and Laurel still looked a bit surprised that they actually knew. "The interview?"

"He didn't give her the job because he didn't think she really wanted it." Laurel replied. "He said he had to think about what was best for her and the hospital."

"Really?" Felicity asked with a shake of her head. "I thought he'd give it to her for the pure fact that he likes to make her happy."

"I know, but he's actually growing up." Laurel sighed with a smile. When they turned to see someone walk into the hangar. None of them really knew the woman, who once knew Oliver so long ago. Malcolm showed up, telling some story about Oliver only pretending to be in cahoots with the league and that this all was an act and after the events of the previous days, they were all just a bit hesitant to believe him. They watched Malcolm drop his head and let out a sigh, before glancing over to them.

"What do you think is going on?" Felicity asked.

"No idea, but I'm going to find out." John replied before walking over, the two women close behind. "What's happening?"

"Nothing, we should get a move on." Malcolm said about to head inside to the plane, but John moved to stop him. "We don't have time-"

"I believe the league has taken Katie." the woman spoke, and they turned to her. Tatsu Yamashiro, the wife of the man who has helped and hurt them. "Malcolm told me that she didn't answer his calls and so I went there in hope of talking to her, but when I got there, it was obvious. There was a military presence along with signs of the league's involvement."

"No, no, no." Felicity muttered as John turned to her. "This can not happen. This is too dangerous, and if she's hurt-"

"Felicity calm down, this doesn't-" John turned back to Malcolm. "How does she play into this plan?"

"She is the last living piece of the old Oliver Queen and I can only imagine that this is some play to get rid of it. Ra's needs to truly believe Oliver is loyal to the league."

"And how does he do that?"

"No idea, I figure the sooner we get there, the better chance we have to put a kink in that plan." and with that, Malcolm walked around them toward the plane.

"You said military presence?" John asked to Tatsu who only nodded.

"ARGUS?" Felicity asked and John shook his head. "Jacob. You think he has a plan."

"I don't know, but I can make a couple of calls." John said looking between Laurel and Felicity. "Let's go."

The moment Rick Flagg returned to the ARGUS facility, he was immediately told to report to Jacob right away. He'd only stepped off the elevator when he heard the man's loud voice yelling at someone, and he just knew he wouldn't like this meeting. He saw someone rush out of the office, and angrily storm down the hall right past him.

"I think I would give him a minute." a voice spoke from behind Flagg, and the man turned to see yet another familiar face. "Commander."

"Ellis, it has been a long time." Rick said looking the man over. "Still playing under dog, I see."

"Still got your head up Waller's ass I see." Martin replied walking over to the man. "What the hell were you thinking going to her place. After everything you and Waller did, that was the last thing you should've ever thought of doing."

"I don't answer to you Martin. You and your boss have done far worse to that woman. Do you know where she is?"

"We do."

"And? Is there a team being prepped because I want in."

"There isn't a team being prepped because your boss is not letting a team be prepped. Waller isn't sanctioning a team to go to Nanda Parbat because she wants no association with the group." Martin shook his head with a sigh. "She's threatened everyone here, if anyone goes against her order, she'll put you in her little hole and make you disappear."

"No wonder he's going nuts." Flagg said looking back to Jacob's door. "He has to have another plan." he turned back to Martin. "I'll help."

"You'll go against your fearless leader for some woman-"

"She was never just some woman to me." Flagg interrupted and Martin let out a sigh. "If he has a plan to get her back, I want in."

"The last thing that man is going to do is trust you again. So go back to Waller, or your girlfriend Ms. Moone who I'm sure is wondering where you are right now and just leave this alone. And if you're smart, you won't go into that office." Martin turned and headed for Jacob's office, taking one final deep breath before stepping inside.

Rick stood there for a few moments, thinking on the man's words and he couldn't just leave like this. He was with her, and he should've been able to protect her, now he needed to fix this. So Rick stalked toward Jacob's office, before opening the door and stepping inside. All conversations stopped and all eyes went straight to him.

"Jacob-"

"I gave you an order."

"I know, but that order had nothing to do with that ambush that happened tonight." Rick argued walking in closer. "Whatever happened tonight, was planned, and I want to help get her back."

"Get out of my office Flagg." Jacob said with a shake of his head before walking over to grab another drink.

"Jacob-"

"I just stood here, watching from all angles as my daughter was ambushed and taken, and every last man under my command couldn't even stop it!" Jacob snapped turning back to face the man. "It's my job to protect her when she can't protect herself."

"Wait, she said she couldn't fight. I didn't get it-"

"And you won't get it because it doesn't concern you. None of this does Flagg. You don't work here, I'm not your commanding officer, so what happens here doesn't include you, so leave because I have way too many weapons within arms length right now and all I need is an excuse." Rick huffed in anger, before turning and stalking out the door.

"Intel we have says there's going to be a wedding." Martin said and Jacob turned to him in confusion. "Ra's is having Oliver and Nyssa marry to keep his bloodline going after his death."

"He wants her to witness it." Jacob said with a shake of his head. "He not only wants to beat her, but he wants to pour salt in the wounds." he looked back over to Martin. "I need people-"

"We have a couple of favors we can use." Martin said and Jacob simply nodded before watching the man turn and leave.

Jacob looked down to his hand that held the glass of alcohol and he noticed his hand slightly shaking and in anger he threw the glass to the wall, watching it shatter before dropping back down to his seat.

Katie wasn't sure what she should be doing now. If she lets them take her, she could die and if she fights back, she can die quicker. Right now she didn't want to assume anything and only make things worse, so she lets them take her, lets them bring her back to the fortress and push her into her old room and that's where she waited for someone to tell her what was going on.

She'd tried opening the door, but it was locked from the outside so in essence, she found herself imprisoned once again inside these walls. It felt like hours she'd been waiting in that room until the door finally opened and she jumped to her feet to see the one face she assumed she wouldn't have to see again.

"Why am I here?" she asked the demon who silently looked her over. "You took everything from me, there's nothing else for you to take."

"You said that I could never take your soul, and I saw that as a challenge I just couldn't stray away from." Ra's spoke, and soon he turned at the sound of the door opening and there appeared Oliver as well and Katie just knew what this was about.

"Whatever this is about, just-" she glared at Oliver with a shake of her head. "I won't let this happen." she turned to the demon who studied her in amusement. "You can't have my-"

"Nyssa and I are to marry." Oliver said suddenly, and Katie turned her eyes to the man and he's surprised the look alone didn't just break him in two.

"That's right." Ra's spoke looking to the woman who couldn't tear her eyes from Oliver. "This is a family affair and I thought you being family would want to witness the joyous occasion of the union between the next Ra's Al Ghul and your cousin." Katie turned away from Oliver to the demon, who smiled in her face and that's how she knew he was just pure evil.

"Do I cry now?" she asked glancing over to Oliver with a shake of her head before looking back to the demon. "Do I beg you to not go through with this? Did you want to see my heart break and I just fall over in grief."

"No, my dear Nura, I expect your strength to show just as it always does. This is a celebration, and you're family. You should rest up, the wedding is tomorrow." with that the demon turned and left the room, and Katie felt Oliver's eyes on her, and she refused to look at him.

"There's no reason you should still be standing here." Katie said still not sparing the man a glance. He didn't say a word before turning and stalking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Katie's hand slid across her stomach as the words of wedding between Oliver and Nyssa just kept playing over and over again in her head. He wanted to destroy her and he had all the necessary tools to do so except for one. The one thing they didn't know about and wouldn't know about. So she would stand there and watch this wedding, let him think that he'd destroyed her, and then let her walk out the door. She has a feeling that the next time she leaves his place, she's never coming back.

The entire night was long, and tiring and she never intended to fall asleep, but all she did was sit on the bed and soon there was no stopping it.

There were sounds Katie could never forget, and one of those sounds was gun fire. It was that familiar sound that snapped her eyes open to the illuminated room. She rushed over to the window, unsure where the distant sound was coming from. Katie turned rushing for the door, once again trying to open it, but it was still locked from the outside. Her eyes scanned the room for something, anything that could help her out of this place, and that's when she saw it. A sword she must've left and cursed that she didn't see it before. She quickly grabbed it and came back to the door. She lifted the sword above her head and with a swift swing, the sharpened blade tore the handle from the door popping it open. Still gripping the sword in her hands, Katie peeked into the halls that were unusually barren. She figures they're probably looking into the gunfire as well, and this is her chance to get out of here.

Carefully and quietly she moves through the hall, figuring her safest route out of here is through the tunnels. She hears footsteps from behind her, and she turns to see Nyssa and she keeps her sword steady in front of her.

"I'm not here to fight you." Nyssa said holding up her hands. "Why are you here?"

"Because your demented father forced me here to witness the wedding from hell." Katie says looking over her shoulder. "And if I have a chance to just skip that, then I'm going to take it, now if you would excuse me, I really need to get out of here."

"I do not wish to marry Oliver, and I suspect that he feels the same way." Nyssa replied and Katie shakes her head at the thought.

"It doesn't matter what you or he feels because at the order of the demon you jump." Katie turns to leave. "Get married, don't get married, but I'm getting as far away from this place as possible."

"You know I had to really think about why John would tell you that a plan to free his wife, and avoid my capture wouldn't include you and for you to actually agree." Katie stopped walking and glanced over to her cousin. "You bear the child of the next Ra's." Katie turned and rushed back over to the woman.

"Nyssa, please, you can't tell him, you can't-"

"I wouldn't." the woman said with a shake of her head. "I see the cold heart of my father as you have, and it's sickening. You have my word that I will take this to my grave." Katie gave the woman a nod. "You should leave now." Katie turned and quickly continued her course to the tunnels.

The moment she reached the room that lead to the tunnels, her heart sank. The door was chained and boarded shut.

"This can not be happening." Katie walked over to see if there was any hope getting through the door, but there wasn't. There were footsteps behind her, and Katie turned around to see two of Ra's assassins standing there. She had her sword held firmly, afraid to death of a fight she doesn't want. They'd only taken a step toward her, before a voice cut through the room.

"Stop!" Katie turned to see Oliver walk in, and the two assassins didn't even flinch. "I will bring her to the demon, you can go." both men gave a nod before turning and leaving Katie alone with the man. He took a step toward her, but she didn't drop the sword she pointed right at him.

"You didn't talk to Malcolm." he stated and she looked confused by the statement. "Of course you didn't. I-"

"I don't care." Katie said simply. "I really just don't care what's happening here. Have a wedding, have two, buy a boat, but this doesn't matter to me any more. I want to get out of here."

"And I want you out of here." Oliver replied, which only confused the woman even more. "This isn't real, I-" Katie turned her head at the appearance of two assassins behind the man and he let out a sigh before turning to them. "What?!"

"Ra's would like his niece brought with the others." one of them said and Katie turned back to Oliver in confusion.

"What others?" she asked and the man turned to her, before standing a bit straighter and walking over. "What others?!" he silently grabbed the sword from her hand, jerking it away before grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. She found her answer the moment she was brought to a room, that had her friends all lined up standing in front of the demon.

"And there she is." Ra's spoke the moment Katie was pulled in, forced into line with the others. "You know I saw what you did to your door, and I'm both impressed and irritated. Those things take time to fix."

"Send me a bill." she spat as Oliver walked over to stand at the demon's side. She looked down to the others who looked exhausted. Felicity turned meeting her eyes and she only gave a nod, assuring her that she was ok.

"Stir the grass, and you startle the snake." Ra's spoke turning to the others. "My ruse with the plane was meant to reveal any traitors among me. How did you know of the virus? Of the plane?"

"What virus?" Katie asked and the demon turned to her silently. The man took a vial from her coat and she took a step back. "What is that?" she looked over to Oliver who either wouldn't or just couldn't look at her.

"It's a bio virus, that Ra's plans to infect Starling with." John said angrily as he glared at the man.

"And now I want to know how you found out about it?" Ra's demand, walking over closer, wanting to look each in the eye, hoping to intimidate one into telling the truth.

"Maseo told me, and I told them." Tatsu suddenly answered and the demon hissed at the words.

"So a dead man told you. How convenient."

"He said only three men knew about your plan. You, him, and Oliver."

"Oliver Queen is dead. I am Al Sah-him." Oliver declared and Katie scoffed at the words. He glanced over to her, hating that look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"This would not be the first time that Sarab has betrayed me to Maseo Yamashiro's weaknesses. And though your timing was a function of my gambit, it was nevertheless fortuitous." Ra's spoke, still circling them. "You see, by tradition, Ra's would contemplate mercy upon his enemies on the eve of a wedding."

"You are getting married?" It's Ray whose bold enough to speak to the man he's not even aware he should fear. "I guess there really is a kettle for every pot."

"No, the wedding is for our friend Al Sah-him." Katie said looking over to the man. "He's marrying my favorite cousin Nyssa. You know I think that means we're going to be like cousin in laws." Ra's appeared in front of her and she turned to him with a smile. "You are quite the match maker, aren't you?"

"Take them below." Ra's ordered and soon his soldiers grabbed the other and began pulling them away. "Except for Nura."

"What?" she asked in confusion. "Take me with them." she glanced over to see her friends being forced out of the room and she went to follow, but Ra's caught her arm and the darkness in her eyes turned to him.

"You should be resting up before your wedding Al-Sah-him." Ra's spoke, his eyes still on Katie.

"I'm not tired, and I'd like to secure her back to a room so she can't cause anymore trouble." Oliver spoke and Katie turned a glare to him.

"That won't be necessary, I think me and my dear sister's daughter should have some bonding time."

"You leave me in a room with this man and I will attempt to kill him." Katie replies turning back to the demon. "Just so you're warned." Ra's simply chuckled at her words before turning to Oliver.

"You can leave us." he said, and the last thing Oliver wanted to do right now was leave him alone with her, but he had no options right now because if he acted in the way he wanted, then they both would end up dead. He knew hurting her physically never even came up in conversation, or implication, so he had to believe that this was all just some twisted game to get her head. And it was a game he seemed to be losing.

"As you wish." Oliver replied before walking for the door, casting a final glance to Katie before leaving.

"You know what I find funny?" Katie asked once they were alone. "Ascending to the throne of Ra's, wiping out the place you lived in hopes of ridding yourself of the old you, it's ridiculous. I mean you truly didn't do it because you spared my mother's life."

"You know you think you know your mother, but you don't. She was as proud of my ascension as I was. She wanted to be here, believed in this place and all of it's teachings."

"Until she ran away from you that is."

"No, it was not me your mother was running from." The demon replied walking over to sit at his throne.

"Why am I here?" Katie asked him and he looked back to her with a smile. "You want to hurt me, you've already done that."

"Whether you believe it or not, this is where you belong. You just can't see it yet, but you will."

"Didn't we do this already?" Katie asked. "I came, and there was nothing here that enticed me to stay and so I ran, came back and you made me fight for my freedom which I did. I won and now you need to finally let go of this fantasy in your head of having me back. Of getting the last piece of your sister back because that's not happening."

"It already has." Ra's spoke lifting his eyes and Katie followed them to a row of candles that suddenly blew out. "How long have you been seeing her?" Katie turned back to him with a quirk brow. "Your mother, how long have you been seeing her."

"I don't know what you-"

"The last time you were here, you mentioned a name, Melina." Ra's spoke and Katie wasn't sure what he was getting at. "That name has never been spoken by anyone that wasn't me or my sister and I know it was not I who said them. So how long have you been seeing her."

"Look you crazy bastard, my mother is dead and if I see her it's because of the shit you and my father have done to me." Katie replied.

"No, my Nura, if you see her, then it's only her you should blame." the demon stood to his feet an walked over to stand in front of her, looking her over with a sigh. "It would seem you have inherited much more from your mother than I anticipated."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked and the man placed a hand on her cheek and she jerked away from his touch. "What-" that's when she saw her. Her mother behind him, sitting at his throne watching him. It had been weeks since she's last saw her and she thought she was finally getting a grip on reality.

" _Tell him the more that he angers me, the worse it will be for him when we see each other again."_ Grace stated looking to Katie. Ra's followed the woman's eyes to his throne and he growled under his breath.

"Are you here now, Minnah?" he asked letting his eyes move about as if he would be able to catch sight of her.

"My mother is dead. The dead do not speak." Katie replied turning her eyes back to the man who seems to be becoming more and more unhinged.

"And yet they speak to you." the demon declared turning back to the woman. He lifted a hand, and soon two of his men appeared in the room. "Take her to my daughter's room, she will wait there until the ceremony." they nodded before grabbing her arms and pulling her with them.

When Katie was pushed into the room, Nyssa looked over to her, her eyes glaring between the men holding her arms.

"Leave us, now!" Nyssa ordered and the men released Katie and turned leaving the women alone. Nyssa noticed Katie's heavy breathing as she just stood there near the door. "Are you alright?"

"No, uh your father plans on infecting my city with some sort of bio weapon, and my friends are in a dungeon downstairs. First we need to get them out."

"That's impossible, my father is having them watched like a hawks." Nyssa growled still watching the woman warily. "You don't look well, you should sit." Katie looked up to the woman, definitely not used to this caring side of the woman. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine, I will be better when me and my friends are out of here." Katie says closing her eyes and trying to think of a plan to get out of here. "Wait." she turned to Nyssa. "You have servants who are going to get you ready for the wedding?"

"Yes, but I'm postponing them for as long as possible, why?"

"Because I need you to call them." Katie replied and Nyssa didn't like the look in her eyes.

The team was chained in a dungeon all waiting for some miraculous plan of Oliver finally revealing that he is the good guy and coming to save them, but it wasn't happening.

"I can't believe this is happening." Felicity said looking down to the chains around her wrist.

"Someone want to tell me why Katie is here?" Ray asked looking over to Felicity. "I hadn't seen her since that extremely brief meeting she came to last week and now she's here."

"Ra's wants her to witness the wedding." Malcolm says and they turn to him. "It's revenge."

"Against her? Why, because she didn't want to join his evil league? That can't be the first time that's happened." John replied.

"No, revenge against her mother." Malcolm stated. "I think Grace leaving affected the demon more than I thought. He wants to hurt her, and the only way he can do that is through her daughter."

"What so he goes from wanting her to join the family, to trying to hurt her."

"Both would hurt his sister, so yes." Malcolm says standing to his feet. "I need to do something. Hey, I want to speak with the demon."

"What are you doing?" Laurel asked as the door to their prison is opened and two of Ra's men walked inside.

"I have information the demon wants. The answers he seeks." Malcolm said and one of the assassins turned to the other, before they walked over and unchained the man, forcing him from the cell.

"He's going to get us all killed, isn't he?" Felicity asked.

"That would be the one thing that makes sense today." John muttered.

Oliver walked the halls of the fortress, passing a couple of Nyssa's servants who always dressed completely covered from head to toe. He noticed one walking from Nyssa's room, avoiding his gaze as she passed. He rushed toward Nyssa's room, opening the door, only to see Nyssa standing there surrounded by her servants.

"Where is she?!" Oliver demanded.

"And here I was thinking that woman would help your soul." Nyssa glared at the man. "If she's lucky, she's left this place and you and never comes back." Oliver turned storming out of the room, rushing down the hall. If Katie was loose in this fortress, there was only one place she was going. He headed for the dungeon downstairs only to be stopped by one of the assassin.

"What?!"

"The demon commands your presence." Oliver turned away, searching out the halls but simply shook his head before turning back to the man giving a nod and going to find Ra's.

The others still waited, chained and unsure what was going to happen next. They all lifted their eyes at the sound of commotion outside the door, and soon a woman dressed in servants clothing, her face covered came rushing in with a ring of keys.

"Ok, I'm lost. What's going on?" Ray asked, their eyes on the woman who turned to him.

"Shut up Ray." the woman said lifting the million keys on the ring to look them over. "Which one of these keys look like they could save your life?"

"Katie?" Ray said as they all stood to their feet.

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked when Katie looked over to her.

"I'm not chained in a room without windows." Katie says rushing over to kneel in front of the woman and beginning to try to find the key that works.

"It won't take long before one of them comes back and notice you knocked out their guards." John says still watching the door. "You should hurry."

"Things that I didn't need to be reminded of, ding!" Katie says turning a glare to the man, before looking back down to the chains on Felicity's wrist and trying another key. "Why the fuck do they have so many keys?"

"Hey, watch your mouth around the baby." Felicity said and Katie lifted a glare to the woman.

"Baby?" Ray suddenly said and everyone looked at him. "Wait is there-" he looked over to Katie. "Are you-"

"Yes, Ray, but we're not supposed to talk about it in the evil murder lair we're in right now." Katie says looking back down to the lock and using another key.

"Right, that makes sense." Ray said. "Well congrats anyway." soon they heard movement from the door and they all turned just in time to see Malcolm being pushed back inside, Ra's and Oliver right behind him.

Katie and the others stood to their feet quickly, turning to the demon who tisked at the sight of her with a shake of his head.

"You know Nura you're only forcing me to be more creative with your stay here." Ra's said before giving a nod, and soon two of his assassins walked over, each grabbing her arms.

"Let me go!" she yelled, attempting to pull free. She looked back to the others. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here."

"That may be a problem Nura." Ra's spoke and Katie turned to him in confusion. "This is the last time you'll see your friends alive."

"What?!" she was pushed from the room, looking back to her friends wanting to fight so badly, but couldn't risk her baby. She looked over to Oliver who refused to even look at her. "If you do this, there is no coming back from this. Whatever I have to do, where ever I have to go I will end both of you." she was finally pushed out of the room, and as she forced down the halls, she can hear their pleas for mercy. "Please let me go!" she tried to pull free from the assassins grip, but it was no use. Soon she was pushed back into Nyssa's room, tossed to the floor like nothing. Nyssa hurried over to her, but Katie lifted a hand to stop her. "Don't, just-" she felt her stomach turn and she quickly stood to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, emptying whatever was in her stomach at the moment. Soon she just sat there, everything inside of her slowly dying, because it was this moment that she truly realized she'd failed everyone. She knew the dangers of Ra's and Nanda Parbat before all of them, and she should have been the one to make sure none of this had happened. Nyssa came in moments later, kneeling beside the woman, watching her closely.

"I couldn't stop the love of my life from being captured and manipulated by your father, and I couldn't stop my friends from being killed." she turned to Nyssa, her eyes filling with tears. "How do I protect this child from him." Katie buried her face in her palms.

"Do you wish to know something?" Nyssa said, but Katie didn't answer. "There is something about you that worries him." Katie lifted her eyes back to the woman. "It's why beating you is so important, why he needs for you to believe that you have been beaten."

"But I am. I have nothing, I have-" she lifted her eyes behind the woman, where the woman who couldn't be, stood. "Not even my sanity." Nyssa followed her eyes to see nothing before turning back to her.

"When do you lose?" Nyssa asked and Katie met the woman's eyes. "I am my father's daughter, forever loyal to him even when he wishes that I marry someone I do not love, but you, you have never been subject to such rules, so when do you lose?"

"When I stop fighting." Katie replies turning away. "I just don't know how to fight him." she looked back to Nyssa. "Your father proves to be a very difficult opponent and finding a weakness-" something suddenly came to her and Nyssa notice the look. "He has one." Katie stood to her feet and headed for the door. The moment she opened it, she came face to face with one of Ra's assassins. "There's a wedding and I'm going to need something to wear."

"What are you doing?" Nyssa asked and Katie turned back to her.

"Going to a room that's usually locked." Katie replies before turning back to the assassin. "And you can come along if you want."

Ra's stood in the ceremonial room of the fortress, candles illuminated around him and his assassins in attendance. Soon he lifted his eyes to see Oliver walk in, his traditional league attire fitting him perfectly, and Ra's couldn't help but believe that this was the right choice.

Oliver had to fight the urge to truly show his feelings as he walked into the room. His stomach twisted at the room, and what was about to happen. This was never how he imagined his wedding, not in a million years, but he knew that if he wanted to stop Ra's, then he had to continue to play the game. So he walked over to the man, who gave a bit of a smile.

"You are Wareeth al Ghul, Heir to the Demon." Oliver simply gave a nod at the words. "Before the night is over, you will be Ibn al Ghul. Son of the Demon." the thought made him even sicker, but he could do this, he could get through this. Ra's lifted his eyes and Oliver noticed the sudden surprise that seemed to be gone in a flash. Oliver turned following his eyes, and a hitched breath left his body in that moment.

"Minnah." he thought he heard Ra's mutter, and Oliver turned to him, finally seeing the man taken off guard, and he thinks that was the intention. The demon pushed past Oliver over to Katie who stopped looking up to the man seemingly unbothered. "Where did you get these clothes?" the man looked over the woman who was dressed in the brightly colored gold and crimson dress, with a very intricate design that he's only seen worn by one person whose ever walked these halls. Katie dropped her eyes to the dress before looking back up to the man's eyes.

"Dressing the part." Katie muttered before walking around the man, and past Oliver who she didn't even spare a glance.

This wedding happening in front of her should be affecting her, she should feel sick and hurt, but she wasn't sure if her friends were alive or not and that meant this farce of a wedding just wasn't important. She chose not to even look at the pair as they began the wedding ceremony. Her eyes on the doors, maybe even a way out of here without being noticed.

"The union is sealed." she lifted her head, when the priestess spoke. It was over. Oliver and Nyssa were married and that meant this was all over. Without another word spoke, Katie turned and began walking toward the doors, before she was blocked.

"Leaving so soon, Nura." Ra's spoke and Katie turned her eyes back to the man.

"You wanted me here, wanted me to-" she looked over to Oliver and Nyssa who turned to her as well. "Wanted me to watch this, and now I'm going back to that cell-"

"They're dead Nura." Ra's spoke so coldly, that Katie didn't have an immediate reply. "Your friends are dead, your beloved has traded your affections for an unmatchable power. When you leave here, everything you ran to, to escape here, I would've taken it away. You leave here with nothing." he wasn't sure of her reaction in this moment. He knew she was usually good at keeping her emotions at bay, suppressing them at times, but he imagined this moment many times and he was sure it would have some affect. She looked at him for a moment, before leaning forward and muttering words in his ear that caused the demon to have a chill. When she pulled back, she gave the man a nod.

"If my friends are dead, then I will kill you." she said before looking over to Oliver who stood beside his new wife. "If they're dead, I will make sure it hurts more for you." she looked back to the demon, before placing a hand on his chest, and looking up to meet his eyes. There was a strange wind that blew through the room in that moment, and they all seemed to notice, but only two people in the room never even moved.

"Minnah can't wait to see you." Katie spoke before turning and walking away from the man. This time as she moved, no one blocked her. Ra's grit his teeth before turning to his daughter and new son in law with a smile.

"Tonight the complete acceptance as Ra's is complete and Starling will become a faint memory. Get changed, shall soon be leaving. And the sooner this is done, the sooner you two can enjoy your wedding night." with that the man turned and walked from the room. Oliver and Nyssa only shared a glance before the woman stormed out of the room as well. Oliver rushed out, only hoping to catch up to Katie before she could leave. He practically ran out the entrance of the fortress, and he spotted her a good distance ahead of him. They were pretty far from the fortress, when Oliver finally caught up to her and he was about to make himself known, when she suddenly stopped walking. The man only took a step, before someone else appeared in all black tactical gear. She practically ran over to him, bringing her arms around him in hug. He hugged her back, before pulling her away, and looking her over. Oliver wasn't sure what he was watching, but he didn't expect the sudden twisting of his insides at the sight of her with another man.

"What are you doing here, Rick?" Katie asked relieved to see the man.

"I'm here to break you out of another prison, but it looks like you beat me to it." Flagg replied still looking her over to make sure she was ok. "I have a plane, I'm getting you out of here."

"No." Katie says not letting the man pull her away. "I'm not going anywhere." she looked back over to the fortress, and the moment she did, Oliver moved to the shadows to remain unseen. "My friends are in there and I'm not leaving until I know what's happened to them." she turned back to the man who looked up to the large fortress he's sure is filled with lots of men. "Do you have back up?" he looked back down to the woman. "Are you alone?" he was about to reply, when they heard the sudden sound of propellers and they both turned to see a plane in the distance. "They're going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Starling." a voice from behind them spoke and they turned to see Oliver standing there. Rick took a step forward, pulling Katie behind him as he rose he gun and aimed it at the man. Oliver watched the movement, before turning to Katie who looked at him in a way that felt worse then anything he's felt. "There is a bio weapon called Alpha and Omega, Ra's plans to release it in Starling." The man glanced over his shoulder knowing that time was running out. He turned back to the woman, and sighed. "I know you have every right not to, but I need you to trust me." Katie suddenly grabbed the side arm from Rick's holster, before walking around the man toward Oliver.

"And why should I do that, after everything you've done?" Katie asked.

"The last time you were here, you told me to hold on to something. To hold on to it as hard as I can." Oliver stares into the woman's eyes, really able to just look at her without consequence. "I held on to your eyes, and that way you scrunch your nose when you're thinking, I held onto the sound of your laughter." he took another step, and she lifted the gun even more. "I know this, all of this-"

"It was fucked up and now I need to know if my friends are alive."

"They are." Oliver replied with a nod. He glanced over his shoulder once more before turning back to the woman. "I don't have much time." he looked over to the man who still held his rifle still firmly aimed at him. "Whatever men you have should wait an hour, that's when we head to Starling." he turned back to Katie. "Get the others back to Starling, and in the event I can't stop this then there needs to be a back up plan." he looked back to the man. "What's your name?"

"I'm a soldier, who is only here to make sure this woman gets to safety." Rick replied and Oliver simply nodded.

"Good. When the others get to Starling, I need you to make sure she is as far away as possible from all of this." Oliver met Katie's eyes once more before reaching inside of his jacket and pulled out a familiar stuffed banana. He looked down to it for a moment before tossing it the small distance between them. not wanting to startle her by getting too close. She looked down to the toy in her hand before looking back to Oliver. He stood there for just a few moments, before he finally turned and ran back to the fortress. Rick walked over to the woman, looking down to the stuffed banana, wearing a sombrero.

"What now?" the man asked and Katie kept her eyes on the toy, racking her brain and her heart trying to figure out what she should believe right now. She finally turned back to the man.

"An hour, you and whatever team you can get here, will go in there and get my friends." Katie says looking back over to the fortress, her hand unconsciously sliding to rest above her stomach.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

So the veil has been lifted and they all know the truth about their friend Oliver. Even Katie, but of course just because the truth has been revealed, doesn't mean that their lives will just fall in to place.

 **Review Replies**

 **kuppcake:** I know right! She went in afraid for one thing, only to learn of another heart break. Thanks for the review!

 **ImsebastianstanButter:** The Twiver saga has been tough. This latest flub will be a test and some decisions are gonna have to be made in the end. Maybe this saga can continue, or maybe it's time to call it quits. I won't reveal too much, but you will see this really soon. Oh, and I know some much danger happening around the pregnant lady. It's bound to get too close for comfort.

 **Adela:** This love story is very intense right. I would love my two protagonists together, but this wedding will prove to be difficult to get past.

 **dwest225:** Wow, thanks so much! I try so much to actually make the story seem at least some what legit. I've read stories in the past and hate when I can point out an instance where I feel like a situation doesn't really make sense, or a character just seems plopped in the story without reason. So thanks for the kind words and thanks for reviewing!

 **Princess:** Top five! I love it! We finally got a snip of Oliver revealing the truth to Katie about this entire ruse, but there is more to come. A lot is going to come out in the next chapter, including Oliver finally able to show his true feeling about becoming a father. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

 **Nina:** New readers are always awesome! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and 2 hours is crazy! Here's your update!

 **rockyroyal,dr:** Ethan and Laurel are one of my new fav couples, but because I have to have a plot, there will be some things revealed that could make the couple short lived. Katie not wanting to go to the appointment and actually acknowledge that there really was a baby was really sad. She had this idea how the moment would go and it just wasn't going as planned. In the end we saw her at least trying to accept her life the way it was, and then this chapter totally screws that up.

 **Welp I know I keep telling you the end is near, but I really feel is, since I just finished writing the last chapter of this story yesterday. That's right, there are only two more chapter left and I promise you this is when the true crazy begins. Prepare to laugh, to cry and to clutch your heart in shock. Thanks everyone for jumping on this crazy train and adding this story to your fav/follow alert. You're not going to wanna miss how this story ends. A special shout out to everyone who left reviews, it's always wonderful to hear from all of you, so please keep them coming.  
**

 **Here's your sneak peek**

Barry speeds inside the fortress, taking down four assassins easily, before seeing the one thing that looks out of place.

"You guys have a hot tub?" he admires the waters of the Lazarath pit, taking a slight step closer. "Nice."

"I am going to design a bullet that can move as quickly as you can and hurt way worse." Barry's eyes widen as he turns a nervous smile to the gravelly voice of the man who dawns a suit he still can't quite believe. "You were late, which I didn't think was even possible."

"Well Batman, I caught a snag outside." Barry, says before speeding over to the man, as they continue down the hall.

"Stop saying Batman." Bruce says with a shake of his head. The moment Barry saw him wearing the suit, he hasn't let any moment go by without saying the name.

"I'm sorry, but this is kind of awesome. The Flash and the Batman on a mission together. This could be like a thing." Bruce turns a glare to the man. "Well awesome, besides the woman you love being held captive and I'm going to go looking." without another word the man had sped off.


	26. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 26**

 **Leap of Faith**

 _We need to accept that we won't always make the right decisions,_

 _that we'll screw up royally sometimes -_

 _understanding that failure is not the opposite of success, it's part of success._

 _-Arianna Huffington_

* * *

This was the end. It just had to be, because Katie didn't know how much further she could go. She was tired, completely exhausted and nothing had really been accomplished. Well she thinks Oliver may have been acting the entire time, but she's not sure. And given everything that she knows about the power of the league, she's not even sure she should hope for such a thing. She sat on the cold ground, her eyes looking down to a stuffed banana wearing a sombrero. She heard Flagg groan, and she looked up to see him glaring at his SAT phone before walking over to her.

"Your father has found someone to save you and apparently they will be here any minute." the man said, holding out a hand to her. She took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Just one man, we're going to need more if we're going in there to get my friends out." Katie says glancing over to the fortress.

"Well the one thing I was made clear of, was that you do not step foot in that place." Katie turned to the man in confusion. "A plane is on the way here-"

"I'm not leaving without my friends, so you can call Jacob and tell him to suck it." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not-" they suddenly heard the sound of thunder and they lifted their eyes to the sky. "What-" soon the sound of the jet in the distance made it to their eyes and they turned to see the plane flying off. "We have to move now." they once again heard the sound of thunder, and out of nowhere someone neither of them expected to see sped in front of them. "Barry?"

"Thank you for revealing my identity to-" he looked over to Rick and shook his head. "Man I do not know." he turned back to Katie, before glancing over to the fortress. "I'm can't be late, he said he would hit me if I'm late." he turned back to Katie with a slight smile. "I have to go, but I will see you soon." and without another word, the man went speeding off.

"So I guess that's the fast one." Rick said and Katie glanced back to the man in confusion. "Martin said they were sending two men. A very fast one, and a dark knight." Katie turned to the fortress with a slight smile. "Not sure what kind of code that is though, but I'm told they're getting your friends out and I'm supposed to put you on a plane-"

"I'm not leaving them." Katie says with a shake of her head. "Starling is my home too and I'm not running away from this fight." she looked back to the man. "It's time for the demon to finally end."

No one was quite sure what happened. One minute Oliver and Ra's were there, and then a vial was opened and everything else just disappeared. That's why it was even more strange as they awakened, in a fit of coughing.

"Not that I'm complaining, but shouldn't we all be dead by now?" Ray asked as the memories before this moment came rushing back to him.

"Oliver tried to kill us." Felicity stated, still remembering the unaffected man standing before them, and without even hesitation, exposed them to such a deadly virus.

"Ra's tried." Malcolm pushed himself up. "Oliver was forced to let him appear to be successful."

"So now we're back to trusting Oliver, and while we're at it, trust you, too?" John asked, still trying to clear away the disorientation of the virus.

"Yeah, because the last time I checked, you tried to make a deal with Ra's to save yourself." Laurel added glaring over to the man.

"In order for our plan to work, Ra's trust in Oliver had to be complete." Malcolm continued. "And after that plane fiasco, it wasn't. Oliver needed to demonstrate one more time his loyalty to Ra's, which explains this, and Katherine."

"Wait, Katie?" Felicity asked. "What happened to Katie?"

"Just as I told you before. She was to witness the union of Oliver and Nyssa."

"Which I guess brings us back to... why aren't we dead? Not that I'm complaining." Ray once again asked.

"Oliver... was vaccinated against the Alpha Omega virus five years ago. An associate was able to draw a version of the vaccine from his blood. A synthetic skin graft. Upon our incarceration, I was able to vaccinate each one of you cutaneously. I saved your lives." Malcolm looked around the room, waiting for words he knew would never be spoken. "I believe the words you're searching for are "thank" and "you."

"Ok. Assuming this is all some part of a brilliant double double cross or triple cross- I'm losing count- your master plan still has one major flaw, since we're still chained in a dungeon." the blonde says holding up her still chained wrists.

"Patience, Miss Smoak. All we have to do is wait." Malcolm said, annoyingly vague.

"Wait for what?" Felicity asks.

"The thunder." and as if on cue they all lifted there heads at the sound of thunder.

In the fortress, Tatsu looks down to her chained wrists, as two of the demon's assassins escort her to somewhere unknown. They all suddenly stop at what sounds like distant footsteps. Without any time to react, a small device rolls right in front of them and from it a sudden flash of light, followed by a thick cloud of smoke. Tatsu is grabbed, and pulled from the smoke, before hearing the sound of punching and kicking.

"There's a plane outside." a gravelly voice speaks, before the cuffs on her wrists are lifted and then fall to the ground. "Near the cliffs, go I'll get the others." Tatsu tries to look beyond the smoke, but can't quite put a face to her savior. The moment the smoke is cleared, he's gone. The woman stands there for a moment before turning and heading for a way out. It was time she returned back to her life.

Barry speeds inside the fortress, taking down four assassins easily, before seeing the one thing that looks out of place.

"You guys have a hot tub?" he admires the waters of the Lazarath pit. "Nice."

"I am going to design a bullet that can move as quickly as you can and hurt way worse." Barry's eyes widen as he turns a nervous smile to the gravelly voice of the man who dawns a suit he still can't quite believe. "You were late, which I didn't think was even possible."

"Well Batman, I caught a snag outside." Barry, says before speeding over to the man, as they continue down the hall.

"Stop saying Batman." Bruce says with a shake of his head. The moment Barry saw him wearing the suit, he hasn't let any moment go by without saying the name.

"I'm sorry, but this is kind of awesome. The Flash and the Batman on a mission together. This could be like a thing." Bruce turns a glare to the man. "Well awesome, besides the woman you love being held captive and I'm going to go looking." without another word the man had sped off.

Bruce knew where they were being kept, and headed down to dungeons below the fortress. The moment he spotted Barry near one of the doors, he walked a little quicker.

"Second time today someone's just outted my identity. And this time it's in front of a supervillain." Barry says looking over to Malcolm. "No offense."

"Were you waiting for something?" the voice from behind Barry startled him, before looking back to the Dark Knight.

"You're kind of fast yourself, and kind of sneaky." Barry says and Bruce took a step forward.

"You know we're still in here!" Malcolm called and they both turned back to the door.

"Oh, I got it!" Barry says before placing his speedy hands on the door and before they knew it the door was pulled from the hinges. It was Bruce who rushed in first, and Felicity's eyes lit up the moment she saw him.

"Bruce?!" the woman threw her hands around him the moment he was in reaching distance. "Shit, why do I keep doing that."

"We have to get you out of here." Bruce says pulling back from the woman, and glancing around the room. "Where's Robins?"

"We don't know, she-"

"Oh, she's outside." Barry says interrupting the blonde and they all turned to him. "That snag, well I bumped into her which was strange since I thought she was one of the people we needed to save, but she's just hanging out outside with some soldier looking guy."

Katie was getting impatient. The fastest person she knew just hurried inside, and she expected a speedy rescue, but still nothing.

"We can't just stand here. At some point we're going to get caught, and I can't let that happen." Rick said and Katie turned a glare to the man. "You have no idea the type of threats I have been given if you're not safely out of here soon."

"I don't need to be rescued, I just need—" she turned at the sound of footsteps, and Rick quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, raising his gun.

"Katie?" it was Felicity's voice and Katie quickly pushed passed the man, bringing the woman into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." Katie muttered into the woman's ear. She doesn't think she's felt more relief than this moment with knowing her friends were truly alright. She pulled from the hug, before tossing her arms around John.

"So did we." John replied before pulling from the hug, before looking over to the man behind her. "Flagg?"

"Diggle, it has been a long time." Rick said walking over to shake the man's hand. "Didn't think the next time I saw you, would be under these circumstances."

"Neither did I." John sighed.

"We still need to move." Malcolm spoke, and Katie turned to the man. "I'm glad you're alright Katherine, but it doesn't stop the virus on the way to Starling." the man moved passed them.

"So, Malcolm's here." Katie says looking over to the man before turning to the others. "I feel like there is so much I'm missing."

"You are, but he's right. We have to go." John says before following after the man to his plane.

"Are you all alright?" Katie asked, looking over Laurel, and then Ray. "First trip to Nanda Parbat, how does it feel?"

"I'm never coming back here, again." Ray says and Katie chuckled as the man walked passed her.

"I second that." Laurel added, giving Katie a pat of the shoulder as she follows them.

Katie turned to follow as well, but Felicity caught her arm.

"You're not coming back to Starling." the blonde said, and Katie turned in confusion. "I know what you're going to say, and I don't care."

"Felicity-"

"No!" the woman said firmly, before turning to the man standing silently behind Katie. "You work for Jacob, here to get her to safety."

"I am." Rick spoke taking a step forward. "I'm confused as hell, but that much I know."

"Well I don't know you, and what little I know about Jacob Robins is that he can't be trusted and with this-" Felicity turned to Katie with a smile. "I need to know my friend and her baby are truly safe."

"Felicity, what are you talking about. I'm going with you and I'm helping. Not when I'm not even sure who we're trusting right now."

"No." a new voice spoke, and Katie turned to see Bruce. She never could get use to the sight of the man dressed at the Batman. "The consensus right now is that you going to Starling is dangerous. Whether it be the virus, or Oliver turning out to be playing everyone, or the simple fact that if he isn't and then Ra's decides to hurt him, he knows there's only one pressure point to push to make him fall." Katie turned from the man, back to Felicity.

"Trust me, I feel better knowing you're there on these missions, because you help so much, but you and that kid are what's most important and we can't even give Ra's a chance to use either of you in whatever is happening." Felicity said before looking back to Bruce before placing a hand on his chest.

"I will see you soon Ms. Smoak." Bruce said, his voice no longer belonging to the dark knight, but as Bruce Wayne, the man who really doesn't want this woman to leave his sight. She gave a nod before looking to Katie for a moment and without another word, turned and rush off to find the others.

"You know I didn't really believe it, but being here and seeing it first hand, I gotta say, it's really bizarre." Rick looked over the man dressed as a bat.

"Thanks for your help Flagg, but I'll take it from here." Bruce said before turning to Katie. "I have a plane."

"He's coming with us." Katie said to the man before turning to Rick. "In the event ARGUS needs to get involved with a possible virus in Starling, you are going to be the one to tell them." she looked over to Bruce. "I don't care what you say, or how you twist it. I'm not running. I need to see that monster end. Now where is your plane."

Katie soon found herself sitting on a plane, a stuffed banana, gripped to her chest as she stared out the window. Soon Bruce, now changed plopped into the seat in front of her, but she didn't turn to him.

"This is dangerous." he spoke and she rolled her eyes.

"It's always dangerous." she replied turning to the man. "It will always be dangerous, but that does not mean I have to run away."

"No, but that kid-" Bruce whispered, with a pointed finger to her stomach and she turned back to look out the window. "That kid is reason enough to run away. This problem, is being handled, once I get you to safety, I can head to Starling and help stop this, but I don't doubt they can stop Ra's and you shouldn't either." Katie didn't say anything, and Bruce knew that this wasn't just about the demon. "This is about Oliver, isn't it?"

"No, this is about me making sure this problem is truly finished." Katie says turning back to the man. "This kid, I can't focus on this kid if I'm looking over my shoulder for the demon. I need to make sure this is really over and that I am really free of him." she looked back over to Bruce. "Trust me when I say that I will not be taking risks with this." soon Rick walked over taking the seat beside Katie with a loud sigh. "And he's here to make sure that happens."

"You have no idea how many people are going to yell at me for bringing you back to Starling." Bruce said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but in the end it won't matter, because the demon will be dead, and you get the girl." Katie replied and Bruce just gave a slight chuckle before standing to his feet and going back to tell the pilots to change course.

"So there's a kid?" Rick asked and Katie turned away from him to look back out the window. "You know what you're doing, don't you?"

"I'm surviving, Rick." Katie says.

For some reason, Katie didn't think this moment would ever happen. Coming back to Starling just seemed like a very impossible dream, and here she was. They arrived to the one place she knew the others would be meeting to think up a plan, and that was Palmer Tech. Katie stood between the two men, one looking pensively to the numbers of the elevator, while the other grips his rifle to his chest.

"Never thought I'd be teamed up with you two again." Katie says with a shake of her head when the doors finally opened. She made to step off, but Bruce caught her arm, while Rick stepped off, lifting his gun as he surveyed the floor. Katie stepped off the elevator with a shake of her head. "I have to pee." she looked over to Bruce. "Go, find the others and figure out what they've found out so far." Bruce watched the woman head over to the bathroom, that was only a few steps away before disappearing behind the door. The man simply shook his head before heading off down the hall to make sure Rick hasn't shot anyone. The moment he walked into the lab, he didn't expect to see the others along with Oliver and Nyssa. Rick had his gun pointed at Nyssa, while the woman had her bow and arrow aimed right at the man.

"Bruce, please tell me your plane is super fast and you've dropped Katie off at some super secure safe house before coming here?" Felicity asked walking over to the man who looked over to her with a nervous smile. "Bruce!"

"Look I get everyone here wants to keep her safe, but you're forgetting one thing." Bruce says turning to Oliver who looks very different since he last saw the man. "It's not your choice what she does with her life. That's been happening for far too long, and it's time you let her do the one thing she's been really good at."

"Where is she?" Oliver asked, but Bruce wasn't too quick with an answer. He was still on the fence about trusting the man, especially after all of this.

"You want me to tell you that, after working with Malcolm, working with Nyssa, putting all these people in danger-"

"Bruce-" Felicity took a step forward when she noticed the men getting dangerously close to each other. She grabbed Bruce's arm, and pulled them away from each other.

"They were never in any real danger, I made sure of that." Oliver shook his head because he knew how it all looked. Knew the distrust was justified, and if the situation were reversed he'd probably feel the same. "I did what I had to do to make sure he could never hurt us again. Could never hurt her again."

"How did that work out for you?" they all turned to see Katie standing there, her eyes on Oliver. "What you did was stupid, and it was reckless and it alienated you from everyone who loves you."

"I did what I did to keep you safe." Oliver says trying to move to her, but Bruce moved to once again block him and Oliver released an annoyed sigh.

"I'm not safe." Katie said suddenly. "None of us are, and what you did, didn't change that." Oliver turned away, with a shake of his head. "And right now, none of it matters because it's done. Right now we need to focus on what hasn't happened yet." she looked around to the others. "If Oliver is here, it means his initial plan to stop this from happening didn't work. That means we need a step two."

"Laurel went to talk to her father, to let the SCPD know what's going on. Ray is trying to find a way to counteract the virus-" Oliver said before turning to Felicity. "See if there is anything you can find on Ra's location." he turned to where Rick and Nyssa still had weapons pointed at each other. "I don't know what this is, but we don't have time for it."

"Soldier boy holds a grudge." Nyssa taunted.

"I do, but I usually shoot holes in my grudges." Rick replied.

"Rick, you need to inform ARGUS of what is going on. You can flirt with Nyssa when her husband isn't around." Katie replies and Oliver turns to her wanting so badly to just apologize until she forgives him, but he knows that's not an option. "Rick, go." the man hesitantly dropped his gun and Nyssa did the same with her bow. He grabbed his phone and ducked out of the lab. "Right now I can't be in this room with you-" she pointed to Nyssa before turning to Malcolm. "And you, so if you're fighting for our team, then go out on the streets, see if Ra's has made any moves." both turned to Oliver who gave a nod, and the pair left as well. Katie stood there for a moment, looking over to where Bruce still stands in front of Oliver, not letting him near her and right now she doesn't even know if she wants him to. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath still gripping that stuffed banana in her hand.

"Hey." John says walking over to her. She opens her eyes and looks over to the man. "Are you alright?"

"Probably not." she replies turning back to Oliver with a shake of her head. "I just need to lie down or something. My head is just all over the place." she turned back to John. "Just find me when you have answers about anything." the man simply gave a nod before the woman turned leaving the lab. Oliver once again tried to move past the man, but Bruce wasn't letting it happen.

"You're angry with me, all of you are and I completely understand." Oliver said looking over to John and Felicity. "And I'm sorry that it happened like this, Katie is right. There is no changing what happened, all I can do is apologize."

"We're way beyond sorries." John replies, still unable to want to be in the room with this man after what he did to his wide. "But we get it. Bigger picture. Ra's wants to unleash a deadly virus on this city, and we're here, ready to help stop it."

"And that's what happens now." Bruce adds as Oliver turns to him. "We find out how to stop Ra's, that's it. That woman walking out of here only means she's not ready to talk to you, and you don't talk to her until she does." Oliver simply clenched his jaw, but decided that in this moment Bruce was right. He didn't want to upset her, and so he would wait until she wanted to talk to him. Oliver simply turned and walked over to the other side of the lab. Bruce lets out a sigh before walking over to stand beside Felicity, sliding a hand along her back as she drops her head to his shoulder.

"If this gets too far, I'm getting you out of this city." Bruce says to the woman who lifts her head and turns to him.

"You know when this is all over, I wouldn't be completely turned off to the idea of a vacation." Felicity said and Bruce smiled before placing a kiss to her lips. "With a beach, and drinks with little umbrellas."

"Done." Bruce replied with a nod before glancing around with a deep breath. "I'm almost afraid to suggest this, but Wayne Enterprises has been developing potential counteracting elements that may help Ray with developing a way to neutralize the virus." she turned back to the woman who smiled at the man.

"He's in the chemical lab next door and be nice." Felicity said and the man simply sighed.

"I'm always nice." Bruce muttered before turning and heading out of the lab.

Katie found herself pacing in Felicity's office. She did lie down, closed her eyes and everything, hoping to clear some of the craziness, but it didn't help and so she began pacing.

"You still do that annoying pacing thing?" a voice spoke from the door, but she didn't stop or even spare the man a glance. "I called in couple of favors, see if there's anything we can do about this virus, I just have to wait for them to call me back. Your father on the other hand has threatened to hang me up by my ankles for not getting you as far away from this city as possible." still not a word as she paced back and forth. "What are you thinking?"

"Ra's has hated this city before me, before Oliver. It was the place that stole his sister. It's where she chose to live instead of being with him."

"You think he's had this planned for a while."

"I think he needed a logical reason to finally seek out his revenge for this city. Because avenging it for his sister's death meant he was that person he was not supposed to be. Avenging the death of a disloyal member of his family meant he actually had feeling for her and he couldn't let that happen. We created this reason, this whole chain of events lead Ra's to the moment he's wanted for a long time."

"How does that help stop him?" Rick asked and Katie shook her head and stopped.

"It doesn't. Understanding the monster doesn't necessarily mean you can stop him. Right now if these really are emotions that are guiding him, then that's how we beat him. We have to wait for him to make a mistake, which he doesn't do often." she let out another sigh as she ran a hand across her tired eyes.

"When's the last time you slept?" Rick asked and the woman shook her head before walking over to stand by the window. "Or ate or I don't know, stopped and breathed."

"There isn't any time-"

"When you're carrying a child, you make time." Rick replies and Katie whips around to him. "Doctor."

"You're still annoying."

"Yeah, but you still think I'm cute." Rick replied before looking out into the hall. "I'm going to find you some food." he looked back over to her. "Just take this time to rest." with that the man turned and left her alone. Katie turned to looked back out to the night city that always seemed to still be bright. She let her hand slide across her stomach, as she dropped her head against the glass.

"I'm going to have to talk to your daddy, aren't I?" she muttered to herself.

Oliver wanted answers. He needed a next move, something to get him moving and out of his head. At the moment all he could do was wait, and because of that, his thoughts ventured to the woman who didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

"I'm going get some air." John said over to Felicity who gave the man a nod before turning back to her computer. Once the man was gone, Oliver glanced over to Felicity who was still busy away typing.

"So you and Bruce?" Oliver asked and Felicity glanced up to the man with a quirked brow.

"Is this small talk?" Felicity asked, dropping her eyes back to her monitor. "Because no amount of small can totally erase what has been some really fucked up past couple of weeks."

"I know, I just-" Oliver shook his head before walking over to stand behind the computer. "I did what I had-"

"We've had this conversation already Oliver. You did the heroic thing, and no one faults you for your choices, but us-" she looked back up to the man. "The people who've been here from the start, your family, the fact that we didn't get included in the entire plan, that's what we still hold against you."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you, in case this all went bad, I didn't want you anywhere near it. I wanted you all to be able to live your lives, I didn't-"

"You didn't think you'd be back?" Felicity shook her head at the man. "You thought you'd die in some final mission to destroy Ra's."

"If he was gone, the world would be a better place."

"Yeah, and if you were gone, your child would never know who their father was." the woman said, looking back to her computer, still searching for any signs of the demon. She glanced back up to the man, his eyes on the door and she knew where he wanted to go. "You were gone and she thought she would have to do this all alone. I mean we were there, in her face telling her that she would always have us, and I think she got it, but we weren't you." the man looked back to his friend. "When this is all over, you're going to have to show her you are."

"I need to go for a walk." Oliver said already heading for the door.

"Someone may hit you for that walk!" Felicity called after the man who didn't even reply.

Oliver scanned the halls, and the surrounding offices until he spotted her pacing back and forth in Felicity's office. A smile came to his lips, because no matter how much time has passed, some things will always be the same. He took a deep breath, before walking over and walking into the office. The moment he did, the woman stopped and turned to him, taking a slight step back which he both noticed and hated at the same time.

"I'm sorry." They were the first words out of his mouth, and she simply shook her head before walking over to look out the window, instead of looking at him. "I know you hate apologies, I know you probably hate hearing my apologies since I say it so often, but I need you to know it's true." she didn't say anything, and didn't even glance in his direction.

"Is there any news about where Ra's is, or what's his next move gonna be?" Katie asked and Oliver shook his head, because if she wouldn't talk to him, he wasn't sure how to even begin trying to fix this.

"Not yet." Oliver replied and Katie wordlessly nodded. The silence filled the room, and Oliver wasn't sure what to do or what to say, so he decided to just ask. "How do I fix this?" the question caused her to finally turn to him.

"Your plan to stop this all from happening, to stop Ra's on that plane before he came to Starling, did you see yourself surviving that?" Katie asked and the man didn't immediately reply. "I keep picturing this situation in my head. It's you and Nyssa and the demon, and maybe a few more of his assassins. You try some half ass attempt to overpower him, to somehow beat him and in the end I see you dead and I think you knew that."

"I wanted it over. I didn't want to even give him a chance to come after you or find out about our-" his eyes glanced down to the stuffed banana in her hand. "I would risk everything to make sure the both of you are safe, even my life." Oliver declared honestly before taking another step forward.

"I don't know." Katie said suddenly with a slight shake of her head. "I don't know how to fix this." she met the mans eyes. "When I left you there, I thought for sure that I could fix this, that I could figure out a way to get you out of the hell that I had escaped, because that was my job, I was your Guardian." she turned away from the man, looking back out the window. "And no matter which way I looked at it, there was no way for me to get you out. It was you who had to do it, and then I saw you on that roof—" she turned back to the man. "You are a very good actor, because even I believed every word. I just knew I lost you, and with you went everything I hoped, every moment I wished for, every dream I had for our future. I saw you on that roof and I accepted that you were gone and that you took a part of me with you." she took a deep breath as emotions she didn't want to feel right now were just tearing at her insides. "I accepted that you were gone, and now I have to accept that you're not which seems to be equally hard because there's all the lying and deceit and kidnapping our friends that I have to take into account. And the thing is, we were kind of broken before all of this happened, so I don't know what you want me to say. I still need to wrap my head around a couple of things, and until I do, I think the topic of us, you and me, will probably have to wait until there's no longer a bio weapon in the hands of a crazy person. When you have news, send someone to get me, but until then I don't want to just be in a room with you." She let out another breath and she waited for him to say something, to react in someway.

Oliver stood there screaming in his head to say something. Anything. He needed her to understand why he did this, and he desperately just wanted her to forgive him. That was the one thing he knew would be too much to ask for so soon, but he just needed some kind of reassurance that when all of this was over, he would have his life back. Right now he didn't have a leg to stand on, and he couldn't blame anyone but himself.

"I don't know how to fix this, but I refuse to believe that it can't be fixed. I will find a way." with those words, the man simply nodded before turning back to the door and she realized there was just one moment she just couldn't let go.

"Oliver-" the man stopped walking and quickly turned around. "When you left, you took a lot with you, but there's one thing I want to have." she walked over to stand in front of the man and a small smile came to her lips. "Oliver, I'm pregnant." she watched a smile come to his face in that moment and how she could see all the emotions play over his face. "We're going to have a baby." Oliver opened his mouth to reply, but soon the door behind them opened and they realized they weren't alone anymore.

"I got food." came the voice of Rick Flagg. Katie turned to the man who held a variety of vending machine snacks.

"I should get back to see if anyone has found anything." Oliver said glancing over to Rick before turning back to Katie. "I'm going to fix this." he gave another no before turning and leaving the office.

"Good talk?" Rick asked and Katie turned to the man before looking down to the food in his arms. She saw a granola bar, and grabbed it before walking over and taking the seat at Felicity's desk.

Jacob sat in his office, eyes closed just processing the information that was just given to him. Ra's Al Ghul had a bio weapon he thought had been destroyed, and now he was planning to release it in Starling where his daughter and unborn grandchild were currently. He suddenly heard the door to his office open and he sighed.

"I said I wanted to be alone, what part of that don't you understand?" Jacob asked opening his eyes and looking over to Martin who looked worried. "What is it?"

"His name has popped up sir." Martin said and Jacob looked in confusion. "Damien Darhk has been sited as checking into The Essex in Starling."

"He's in Starling?!" Jacob asked angrily standing to his feet. "I thought our intel last put him halfway across the world, and now you're telling me he's in the same city as my daughter."

"The intel has not been verified, there have not been any sightings, all we have is a room purchased under his name." Martin said, and Jacob shook his head before turning away. "What do you want us do? Should we wait?" Jacob glanced over to the man and sighed.

"No, get her out of there." Jacob replied and Martin let out a deep sigh.

"And when she asks the reason?"

"Tell her that I'm saving her life. That at the moment we can't tell her anything else, but the safest route is to get her as far away from that city as possible."

"She's not going to—"

"I don't care what she wants right now. If it really is him, she's already way too close. We don't know what he knows and if he finds her then everything I've done to this point will be for nothing. Call Flagg, tell him he has a new mission and he better follow it this time or I will have his ass." Martin simply gave a nod before turning and heading out of the office. Jacob stood there for a moment, more information he just couldn't handle once again thrown at him and he just slams a fist to his desk sending papers flying about.

Bruce was sure he was probably in the most awkward situation he'd ever been in as he sat behind a monitor, glancing over to Ray who was on the other side of the lab. There was a ding from his computer and he opened the filed he'd just received.

"Alright, the download is complete and I'm going to run it against your data." Bruce said, only getting a muttered response from the man. "Did you need any help with anything?"

"I'm good." was the simply response. There was no anger in the man's voice, or animosity at all, but Bruce worked with plenty of passive aggressive people to know the tone.

"Alright, I will see if Felicity needs any help." Bruce stands to his feet, figuring he should get out of this moment while he still could. He didn't get far before he was stopped.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Ray said suddenly, and a smile came to Bruce's face as he turned to the man. "I'm serious."

"I know you are, but it's not the first time I've heard it. First it was Oliver, then John pulled me to the side once and then it was Katie, and she was worse than the guys because she has this look-" Bruce shook his head before looking back to the man. "I know how rare second chances are Ray, so I will try extra hard to make sure I don't mess this up. Look I'm sorry if you-"

"Felicity is special. Like really special and this, sure it hurt, but I just want her to be happy and I've never seen her light up as much as when you're in the room. Make sure you don't need any more chances because no matter where you are, or the time of day, always remember I can fly."

"Flying isn't as cool as you think it is." Bruce said with a shake of his head as he turned for the door.

"You know it's always the people who can't fly who say things like that!"

Malcolm and Nyssa returned back to the lab, finding no sign of Ra's in Starling whatsoever. It was Felicity who came across something interesting that caught Malcolm's attention.

"Wait, go back. The top floor of the Essex is closed." Malcolm said and everyone seemed a bit confused as they turned to him.

"My father doesn't frequent hotels." Nyssa commented.

"According to internal emails, the floor was shut down for a Damien Darhk. A name like that has to be an alias." Felicity reads from the file.

"Damien Darhk is in Starling City." Oliver says turning to Nyssa who too is a bit shocked.

"My father's most bitter enemy."

"That's why Ra's hasn't released the virus. He wants to use it to kill Damien Darhk. This was never just about my ascension. Ra's wants to take out his Nemesis." Oliver states, knowing this just has to be the demon's plan.

"Looks like you weren't the only one with a hidden agenda." John says and Oliver looks over to him and sighs.

"This can work for us. Ra's wants Damien. So we give him Damien. We trade Damien for the virus."

"That is remarkably ruthless and cold-blooded." Malcolm says but nods. "I approve." they look over as the door to the lab opens and in walks Bruce.

"Do we have something?" the man asks.

"Damien Darhk is in Starling." Oliver says and Bruce turns to the man with a quirked brow before turning to Nyssa.

"Why?" Bruce asks before looking around the room for an answer. "Of all the days in the year, why is Damien Darhk in Starling, right now?"

"Doesn't matter, we grab Darhk and use him to get the virus away from Ra's." Oliver replies and Bruce shakes his head because this doesn't seem right.

"I need to make a call." Bruce said before turning and leaving the lab.

"I think I want to find out what that was about." Felicity said before rushing after the man. As she moved down the hall, she suddenly heard yelling and she moved quicker because she recognized the voice.

"No, you're going to tell me now!" Katie snapped angrily, arms folded against her chest.

Felicity rushed inside, where Rick and Bruce stood in front of the woman who didn't look happy at all.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked, walking in to the office.

"Oh, Rick here is telling me that I need to leave this minute for my safety, but I don't get a reason and he expects me to just hop, skip and jump."

"That's right!" the man snapped angrily, taking a step forward, "You have no idea what's going on out there, and I would not be standing here right now telling you the danger you're in right now if I wasn't serious." Katie shook her head before turning away from the man. "I know leaving your friends is the last thing you want to do right now, but your father-"

"Is a liar!" Katie snapped turning back to the man. She looked over to Bruce with a shake of her head. "He wants me out of Starling, so he makes up some story to manipulate the situation and move me where he wants me. I mean we don't even know why this Damien guy is in Starling and it could have nothing to do with me."

"Or it could have everything to do with you." Bruce took a step toward the woman. "I mean, Damien was an enemy of Ra's, but we're forgetting someone else who was there." Katie looked at the man for a moment before it struck her.

"You think this has to do with my mother?" Bruce nodded and Katie sighed before turning back to Rick.

"Look your father didn't give me a reason for the move, but he did tell me that this was something that needed to happen to ensure your safety. He's feels very strongly that your life is in serious danger right now and he is willing to go to any length to get you out of this building." Flagg said and Katie shook her head before walking over to stand by the window.

"He's not giving me a choice." she muttered. Her hand slid across her stomach, letting out a heavy sigh as she tries to go over this entire situation in her head. She doesn't know Damien Darhk, doesn't know why her father seems worried about him, she doesn't even know what could make him worst then Ra's Al Ghul. A couple of months ago none of it would've matter, because any problem that came her way, she faced it head on without hesitation, usually. It was because death wasn't something she was truly afraid of. Of course she didn't want to die, but with the things that have happened in her life, and the fact that she would wear a mask and try to stop bad guys, death was always inevitable versus feared. Now it just wasn't her life that she was in control of. There was this kid inside of her, needing her to do her very best to stay healthy and safe so they could make it to the world. That had to mean that Katie would have to do some things she just didn't like. With another breath she turned back to the others and gave a nod.

"When?"

"A plane will be here in ten minutes." Katie turned away once again, closing her eyes as she slides her fingers through her hair. Ten minutes was soon. Like really soon. She was going to be on a plane to who knows where, for who knows how long and she was supposed to be alright with it because it all meant her baby would be alright.

"Where is Oliver?" she asked.

"He's-" Katie turned to Felicity, who wiped a stray tear from her eye. "He's about to leave. He wants to try to trade Darhk for the virus. He figures Ra's wants to hurt him more than Starling." Katie shook her head at the thought of that going anywhere near as planned.

"It's not going to work." she said looking over to the woman. "He's scrambling to some how beat Ra's by outsmarting him, but the demon is always five steps ahead, looking back and just laughing at us." she once again turned away.

"You should probably tell him that." Felicity said really trying to to keep it together at the moment and not think about her best friend disappearing off the face of the earth. Katie turned to the woman and simply nodded before turning to Flagg.

"I will go, but I need to talk to Jacob before I step on that plane." Rick gave a firm nod before pulling out his phone and slipping out of the office.

With one final deep breath, Katie headed out of the office as well, and headed for the lab.

The moment she walked in, she noticed Oliver, Malcolm and Nyssa preparing to leave. His eyes looked up meeting her eyes, and he could see it. Something wasn't right and there was no hesitation when he walked over to her.

"I know now is not a good time, since you and-" she looked over to Nyssa and Malcolm and sighed. "Your little league team are about to try to trap a ghost." she turned back to the man and shrugged. "But this can't wait."

"Oliver." Malcolm called, and Oliver didn't even turn his eyes from the woman in front of him. "We should be going."

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, as if no one else was even in the room.

"Damien Darhk apparently isn't just an enemy of Ra's, he may be an enemy of my mother and given my luck, he's probably in Starling because of me." she chuckled dryly attempting to not let out her true feelings. "Because when there is one mad man here to unleash a deadly virus on the city, of course there's another lurking about to try to hurt me personally." Katie dropped her head sliding a hand across her face.

"Hey." Oliver placed his hands on Katie's shoulders and she backed away from his touch and it felt like a kick to the gut. Oliver sighed because he wasn't sure how to comfort her if she wouldn't let him. "Look I need you to know that despite everything that has happened, everything I have done, nothing ranks higher in my life then keeping you and-" his eyes looked to her mid section and sighed. "You and our baby safe." he looked back up to her eyes. "I will let no harm-"

"Safe, like really safe for me and this kid means not being in Starling right now." Katie said dropping her head. "At least that's what everyone keeps saying. Especially Jacob who seems to think me as far away from this city is what's best."

"Wait, where-" Oliver shook his head because he knew he should be focusing on the demon, and this Damien guy, but the woman he loves just walked in and said that she was leaving. "Jacob, since when do you care what Jacob thinks?"

"Since I may be the sole focus of another madman." Katie replied looking back up to the man. "I can't just go out there and fight this."

"Who said you had to? I will-"

"Oliver-"

"Just give me one minute!" Oliver snapped turning a glare to Malcolm who looked equally annoyed. Oliver sighed turning back to Katie. "Look I can't imagine where your head went when I left and you found out about the baby and I promise that if I could change that I would. But I can't. All I can do is prove to you everyday how present I am with you and our baby. And part of that means, I will protect you from anything that comes at you without hesitation, you just have to trust me." Katie felt the tears in her eyes and she knew she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Yesterday-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yesterday I just knew I was going to be a single mother. I accepted that. You were gone and everything we had was gone and now you want me to trust you after all of that?" Oliver looked at her for a moment, but nodded.

"Yes I do, because deep down I know you can feel it. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you ever again. That is a promise I will never break."

"Oliver, I'm sorry and I understand this is very personal moment for the two of you, but we have to get to the Essex before Ra's does." Malcolm once again tried to get Oliver back on the mission at hand. Oliver didn't even make any acknowledgment at the man's words as he continued to look at Katie, waiting for her to say something.

"I think it's time I finally see what your promises really are Oliver. Empty. So no I'm not sure if I should trust Jacob or if I should believe anything he says, but right now I can't be the center of some madman's plot and I can't trust you to make sure that doesn't happen, so right now I have to go." she glanced over to the impatient eyes of Nyssa and Malcolm. "And you should go on this mission that I don't think will work-" she turned back to Oliver. "Look it's too easy, but I know you, you have to see it through to the end, so do it, come back and stop trying to outsmart that monster and finally end him."

"What's the point if when all of this is over, I don't have you?" Oliver asked the question that made Katie drop her head. She stood here crying in front of the man, showing more emotion than she really wanted to and he didn't see half of what his words actually did to her.

"You fight because when you live there is always hope." Katie said lifting her eyes back to the man. "So right now, you stop trying to be Oliver and you stop trying to be the Arrow and you become the man who stops fighting to die. You fight to live." the door to the lab pushed open and Katie turned to Rick who simply gave a nod, signaling that the plane was here. "I guess that's my cue-" she turned back to Oliver, drying her eyes with her hands before looking back to him. "Where ever I go I will contact you to let you know that I am alright, and safe." she looked over to John who gave her a nod. "All of you. You have no idea how much I hate leaving you here to this fight that I feel partially responsible for." she looked to Oliver and sighed. "This happens way too often, so I'm not going to pull this out any longer." she turned and headed for the door, but for the life of her she just couldn't walk out. "You know-" she turned back to the man. "You're asshole, and you're an idiot and I really do hate your hair cut, but I love you. Forever." with that she turned around, leaving the man who felt his heart breaking with every step she took away from him.

"Oliver-"

Oliver finally turned to Malcolm, before stalking over and grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows before finally turning to the man.

"Let's go."

Katie stood on the elevator between Felicity and Rick as they rode up to the roof. Felicity subtly took Katie's hand, and dropped her head to Katie's shoulder.

"You know, you getting out of Starling was the big plan, but now that it's happening, I really don't want it to." Felicity whispered. "I like it better when we're all together."

"So do I." Katie replies turning to the woman. "I am going to miss you Smoaks."

"I'm going to miss you too." Felicity replied, trying and failing to hold in her tears. "You keep that baby safe, understand."

"Absolutely." soon the doors to roof opened and there was a helicopter waiting for them. Katie turned to Felicity and brought her arms around her in a hug. She pulled from the hug, placing a hand on Felicity's cheek. "When this is over, you are going to let Bruce take you away and you are going to smile and laugh all the time. I will see you later, Smoaks."

"See you later, Twinkie." Katie laughed pulling the woman into one final hug before turning to Rick who already had a phone in his hand that he held out to her. She brought the phone to her ear, before looking over to the plane.

"Is this all some lie cooked up to get me on a plane and sent to where ever you want me?"

 _"Sunshine, there isn't a lot of time now, and I really never wanted this moment to happen. I thought we had a handle on this Damien Darhk situation, but it would seem we don't and now there's nothing we can do now but get you would of this city."_

"Why would Damien Darhk want to hurt me?"

 _"It's a long story, one I promise to tell you. What I can say is that we've dedicated our lives to making sure that man doesn't get anywhere near you. It's why-"_ the man sighed, because doing this now, on the phone was not how he planed it. " _In the event that everything went wrong and you did come in contact with the man, I wanted you ready to face him. But now, there's just too much at risk to allow that to happen. Please just get on the plane, let me help you."_

Katie eyed the plane for a moment, still unsure what the right choice was, which she hated. There is only one thing she's sure of and that's keeping her baby safe and so that means she'll do whatever she has to.

"Fine, but if this is some sort of sick game, I will find you and shoot you and this time you won't be wearing a vest." she ended the call, before handing the phone back to Rick and heading over to the plane.

Katie climbed into the the helicopter, her eyes going to the two armed soldiers already inside. She took one of the free seats, strapping herself in before looking over to Rick who wasn't making any moves to get inside.

"You're not coming?!" she yelled over the loud propellers.

"I'm sorry Bird, but apparently I'm supposed to cut ties here!" the man said looking between both men. "You make sure she gets to where ever she's supposed to go without a scratch, or I promise you, I'll find both of you and make everyday of your life an endless hell." he turned back to Katie. "Don't worry, you're gonna be alright."

"No, I'm depending on my father to save me, which he didn't want, but now-" the woman shook her head before turning back to him. "This doesn't feel right!"

"It will never feel right, but you're doing this for your kid!" the man replied and Katie simply nodded. This was a decision she wasn't sure of, but she had to at least try if it meant keeping her baby safe. "Alright." the man slapped the side of the copter, before stepping back and watching it lift up into the sky and fly away.

"Do you know where she's going?!" Rick turned to see Felicity, still standing there, her eyes on the helicopter as it got further away. She dropped her eyes back to the man waiting for an answer. "You don't, do you?"

"I do know that Jacob Robin's loves his daughter." Rick replied as he walked over to the woman.

"Yeah, I've heard about the kind of love Jacob has." Felicity replied with a shake of her head. She glanced back to the man. "I should get back inside to see how close the others are."

This plan needed to work. Over and over again, those words played in Oliver's head, because he believed nothing more in this moment. He needed to find Damien Darhk, trade his life for the virus so all of this could be over. So he could get his life back with the woman he loved and a baby he never even thought was possible. He could see all of his dreams coming true, but he could only get to them if he climbed out of this hell. It's why he didn't hesitate in crashing through the window of the hotel room, and aiming his arrow at the man standing in front of a mirror fixing his tie.

"Damien Darhk."

"You know, the hotel's going to bill me for that window." the man didn't seem scared, or even surprised by Oliver's sudden appearance.

"Turn around!"

"This is bold, even for Ra's."

"Ra's al Ghul wants you dead. He's planning a bioweapon to take you out."

"Well, that's a considerable amount of work to go to." the man replied finally turning to Oliver. "Ra's certainly must want Mr. Darhk off the board. We assumed he didn't even care about the girl." he noticed how surprised Oliver looked at the realization that he wasn't Damien. "Oh, you seem surprised. Mr. Darhk left Starling the moment he learned of Ra's' intention. He's a patient man, and figures he has all the time in the world to get what he wants. It's amusing the Demon's Head thinks he can catch my employer unaware." the man's phone suddenly vibrates, and Oliver's bow straightens. "It's just my phone." the man only had time to answer the call, before an arrow shot through the window, right into his chest. Oliver quickly came to the window, aiming his bow when suddenly a voice he should've know would follow.

 _"Hello, Al Sah-him."_ Oliver turned his eyes to the phone where Ra's voice came. _"Apparently both our plans did not go as we'd hoped."_

"I'm going to find you." Oliver stated firmly.

 _"It was a bold gambit, hoping to leverage Mr. Darhk, but one which had done you no good. I set in motion the death of your city 10 minutes ago. The Alpha Omega shall be disseminated by means of four vessels. Four instruments of death. And I doubt that you and your friends will have time to stop all of them. Unlike you, Oliver Queen, I'm a man of my word. And I swore that you would see your city perish. Now if you would excuse me, I must deal with another thorn in my side, that's not even supposed to be here."_

The line ended and Oliver stood there confused for a couple of moments, before turning and rushing out of the door. The moment he returned to the lab, he only had questions."

"John, Malcolm and Nyssa are on their way back, what happened with Darhk?" Felicity asked first.

"He was already gone." Oliver said with a shake of his head before turning to Rick who was still there. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with her?"

"Wasn't the plan. Jacob doesn't really like me, and I was only here because she trusted me enough to stay with her. But he's right, the less people who know her location, the better."

"Unless there are more people who know about it than we think." Oliver said rushing over to Felicity. "Is there a way to locate Katie?"

"No, I think that's kind of been the point though." Felicity replied looking at the man in confusion. "I have been keeping tabs on the air marshals, making sure nothing crazy is happening, but there hasn't been any chatter yet. And there's nothing on the news. What do you think is going on?"

"Something Ra's said, I just thought-" Oliver shook his head because he wasn't sure of anything anymore. "Look, Ra's plans to release the virus at four points across the city."

"I worked out a containment system that can safely neutralize the virus, if we can get our hands on it." Ray commented from his computer behind Felicity.

"Well, we need four of them, and a way to spread the inoculant if this gets out of control." Oliver replied and the man simply nodded.

"I scrubbed through all the information that Malcolm gave us on the Hong Kong attack five years ago. The Alpha Omega virus gave off a low level emission from its RNA, almost like radiation." Felicity informed the man simply sighed ..

"If you can hack the keyhole hexagon satellite, you can tune the quad-band to search for it... Which you've been doing for the last five minutes." Ray added, but turned away at the sudden realization.

"We need probable locations where he would release the virus as soon as you can get them." Oliver replied and Felicity nodded before looking back down to her computer. Soon the door to the lab opened, and in walked Bruce. "Have you heard anything about Katie?"

"No, I tried talking to Jacob, but he's keeping this really low key. But I'm sure once this all blows over, we'll know more. What happened with Darhk?"

"He was gone. The man I found was only a cut out."

"Did he say anything about why he was here?"

"Not really, just that when he realized Ra's was in Starling he left. But he did say that he was a patient man and how he didn't even think Ra's cared about the girl." Oliver shook his head because he didn't like not knowing what this was about. It was all just something else that could come at Katie which he didn't want to happen. "Look if Darhk isn't here then-"

"There's still a virus here." Rick said from his spot against the wall. "A very deadly virus, so I doubt Jacob's gonna be interested in bringing his kid back to this city."

"Why are you still here?" Oliver asked suddenly realizing that there was no point from the solider to still be hanging around. "If your only purpose here was to protect her, and she isn't here, then why are you still standing here?" Flagg shook his head before pushing himself from the wall.

"Because the hardest thing she's done today was leaving all of you and I thought if I stuck around, I could be some help, but if you want me to go then-"

"He's our link to ARGUS." Felicity said from her spot at her computer, still typing away. "They have a wide range of influence that can hack into the cities surveillance and track any suspicious person, I don't know, maybe walking around with a deadly virus in their pocket. Plus this city is big Oliver, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Once upon a time, Oliver's word usually meant something, but now they could see past it. Felicity was right, they were going to need all the people they could to find this virus. Right now he wanted to know where Katie was. With a shake of his head, the man turned and stalked into the lab's office.

Katie kept her eyes closed for the ride, her hands gripped around a stuffed banana unsure why it seemed to calm her. She couldn't shake the feeling that leaving her friends wasn't the best choice and trusting her father was a horrible decision. Suddenly the sound of beeping snaps her from her thoughts, and she opens her eyes to see the soldiers sitting with her looking out the window.

"What's going on?" Katie asked into the headset. The beeping only multiplied, and made her that much nervous. One of the soldiers opened a container, and pulled out backpacks, handing one to the other soldier and one to Katie. Once in her hands, Katie noticed that he'd just handed her a parachute. Katie looked over to the man with wide eyes. "What the hell is this, what's going on?"

"Someone has locked onto our GPS." the pilot informed and Katie looked over to the man before she turned to look out the window as well, and she could've sworn she saw something in the distance. She heard the pilot speaking, but she couldn't really hear as her eyes looked down to the pack in her lap. There was a long, blaring beeping sound and Katie lifted her eyes. "We have an incoming missile!" he turned his eyes to them. "We have to jump!" The back pack was pulled from Katie's lap by one of the soldiers, who grabbed her arm and pulled it around her, before strapping it on.

"Can you swim?" he asked, but Katie didn't answer. Actually this moment was so surreal that it was as if she couldn't answer. "Hey!" Katie looked up meeting his eyes. "We're going to be alright!" without another word the man turned sliding open the door, looking down to the dark waters beneath them. He heard the sound of a distant aircraft and knew they didn't have much time. "We have to jump now." he turned back to Katie. "Can you swim?" Katie just wordlessly nodded. "Good, because it's time." he unbuckled Katie from her seat and took her hand, pulling her toward the door. They both lifted their eyes, now able to see the jet in the distance and before either of them could speak they saw the missile eject from the plane and head straight for them.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Sorry to just leave it there, but I just had to. I love me some cliff hangers. So what did you think? We saw a very different side to our favorite Twiver couple. They're starting incorporate a baby into their decision making and for Katie that meant choosing her love for her child over another promise from Oliver. But I bet she's probably gonna regret that.

 **Review Replies**

 **ImsebastianstanButter :** I know, I can't wait for baby Twiver to make his or her appearance. And I definitely can't wait to see our Twiver parenting. I just hope everything falls in to place for that to happen...and you know like a missile doesn't just end it before it begins.

 **Adela:** Don't cry! I know it was kind of sad. I just want all the craziness over so I can write fluffy Twiver again, but I just can't see that happening until at least the demon is finally caught. Yes, that mini Justice League joke was everything. Maybe and I mean maybe I could fit in a league plot line. Don't quote me on that!

 **Guest:** Why thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. I started writing this story completely nervous about doing something different with an already awesome show. I'm glad you and everyone here seems to like it.

 **Taffdog19943:** So whatcha think? Lots of things happened in this chapter. We finally found out the center of Jacob's madness for trying to turn his daughter in to a soldier. Damien Darhk will have a big part to play in that story line and I will reveal just why in the next chapter.

 **rockyroyal,dr** :Ethan and Katie are one of my favorite pairs to write, because they are so fun together. Ethan is great, I like how much he knows Katie, and how close he's gotten in the time since they met. But no one is perfect...we're gonna see a side of Ethan nobody expected in the next chapter. Ah, the wedding. I debated over and over again with that scene and I finally decided make Katie present for it, put her right in the front where she had to witness it all. And I know that sounds mean, but I wanted Ra's to see the plan he thought would break her just blow up in his face. I needed to to stand right there without an ounce of emotions showing even though it was killing her on the inside. That was the strongest moment I think I could've written for her. The moment the man she loves marries someone else right in front of her, and she doesn't even bat an eye. I liked the Nyssa/Katie allies thing too, but I think some things are gonna be hard to get over, including her cousin marrying the man she loves and father of her child. Ra's has a weakness, and Katie knows it and we're gonna see that again next chapter. Sometimes to beat the monster you have to get in their head. So how did you like your flash moment? I know it was brief, but we're gonna see Barry again. I don't want to give too much away, but Barry has found out something very surprising and he's not sure who to tell.

 **Guest :** Yes I just had to pay homage. I'm so excited about the impending movie. I mean I had The Flash and The Batman. I had to have Barry just throw out the idea.

 **Once again thank you very much for sticking this out with me! Next chapter is the last for this story and I can't believe it's coming to an end. As always I would like to give special shout outs to everyone who has added this story to your fav and follow alerts, it was a great decision because I promise you won't expect how this story ends. And I can't end any chapter without giving all the virtual hugs and cookies to my wonderful reviewers. I always like reading your thoughts, so please keep them coming!**

 **And now for your sneak peek...**

 _"Maybe it's not her plane?"_

 _"It is." Rick said turning and stalking from the lab. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Oliver. "Can I help you?"_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"I'm sure Jacob has a team already in place to search that ocean for her, when he finds something, I want to be there." Rick turned once again, but stopped and sighed. "Look if they find something, I'll let you know." with that the man turned walking onto the elevator and Oliver just stood there, his hand still wrapped around that tablet. He once again dropped his eyes to picture and suddenly forgot how to breathe. He stumbled back against the wall, suddenly struck with image after image of Katie sitting on that helicopter when that missile struck. The thought of her being gone, just seemed so unfathomable._


	27. Forever Fearless Family

**Chapter 27**

 **Forever, Fearless, Family  
**

 _"To love means loving the unlovable._

 _To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable._

 _Faith means believing the unbelievable._

 _Hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless. "_

 _-Gilbert K. Chesterton_

* * *

 **Arabic Translations**

'am w 'ab."- "Mother and Father"

kunt waeadat kunt himayati-" You promised you would protect me"

* * *

Idle time really was the devil's playhouse for one Oliver Queen. He once again found himself having to just wait and that meant his mind wouldn't shut off from the things he shouldn't be thinking about in this moment. His eyes were locked on a pen on the table in one of the private offices in the lab. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Katie walk away from him and how he should've stopped her. He should've convinced her that he could be the one to take care her and their baby. The door to the office opened and he turned to see Felicity carrying over a mug.

"I know I said I would never, ever bring you coffee again, but the city facing a bio-weapon attack seemed like a valid exception." the blonde said sitting the mug in front of the man. "You've been in here for a while."

"Yeah, well, I'm not feeling very social at the moment."Oliver brings the mug to his lips, taking a sip.

"You know she really did freak out when she found out about the baby." Felicity said, taking the seat beside the man. "Like she stopped talking, and locked herself in her room for days before she actually talked to us about it. And it was like pulling teeth to get her to that first doctor's appointment."

"I didn't know." Oliver justified once again and Felicity just nodded. It didn't make him feel any less guilty about the fact because in all honesty he missed something he should've very well been a a part of and now he realizes he will never get that back.

"Well yeah, you weren't there, we know you didn't know. Doesn't really change everything that has happened." Felicity looked around the office, before spotting her tablet and grabbing it. "She didn't want to go to the appointment because she had this idea in her head, that for the first appointment for the baby, you would be there, holding her hand." she looked over to the man who just looked guilty. "She finally got over it and went, and we were there. All of us. We got to witness the first appearance of baby Twiver." the woman smiled down to the tablet before sliding it over to Oliver whose eyes looked onto the grainy black and white picture. He picked it up, suddenly struck with emotions he didn't expect.

"This-" he suddenly chuckled, trying his best to not cry at the sight. "This is my baby." he looked over to Felicity who watched him, trying to hold her emotions together as well. "Our baby." he looked back down to the tablet. Suddenly something registered, something he didn't expect. He knew there was a baby, could feel that importance now in his life, but at the moment seeing a picture just changed everything. Felicity has no idea how showing him this just made him reevaluate everything in his life. "I can't lose them."

"Well I don't think you will." he looked back over to the woman. "That's not how the Twiver story will go. At least I hope it doesn't. She still loves you, and I think once this is all over there won't be so many obstacles in the way to keep you from finally stepping up." the woman stood to her feet about to check the status of her search. She turned heading for the door, but stopped. " Oliver, you know I usually stay out of the Twiver love story-"she turned back to the man who looked at her with a quirked brow. "Well I try to stay out of the Twiver love story, I just have to say this. You're my friend and she's my friend and I've witnessed some very bad choices in your relationship, but for some reason I still hold on to hope for you guys. But Oliver, I think at this point in your relationship you should be learning from the past, so when I say this just know it's out of love. If you hurt her again, I promise you this bitch with wifi will destroy you." Oliver stared at the woman for a moment seeing just how serious she was, and he actually felt fear. Oliver simply nodded and the woman gave a smile before turning and finally walking back over to her computer. Oliver drops his eyes back to the tablet, making a silent promise to himself that if he ever got another chance he wouldn't mess this up. Not this.

It was the moment Felicity stepped in front of her computer, that she notices the blinking notification on her screen. She quickly clicks it, her eyes going wide at the sight of the news. She lifts her eyes, over to the office.

"Oliver!"

Soon they were all crowded around a monitor watching a story that made their hearts sink.

" _As I've said before, we're still not sure the reason behind this missile attack and the SCPD has not provided any more details."_ the reporter moved aside, giving them a good look at the pieces of helicopter being fished out of the water. _"At the moment there have been no passengers pulled from the wreck, but even if there were there is no flight manifest for the plane. There is no record of who is supposed to be on the plane, which is equally disturbing."_ The reporter sighed turning back to the camera. _"We have a true mystery on our hands, and we'll make sure to keep you updated as we get more details."_ Felicity quickly flicked off the report.

"Maybe it's not her plane?"

"It is." Rick said turning and stalking from the lab. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Oliver. "Can I help you?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sure Jacob has a team already in place to search that ocean for her, when he finds something, I want to be there." Rick turned once again, but stopped and sighed. "Look if they find something, I'll let you know." with that the man turned walking onto the elevator and Oliver just stood there, his hand still wrapped around that tablet. He once again dropped his eyes to the picture and suddenly forgot how to breathe. He stumbled back against the wall, suddenly struck with image after image of Katie sitting on that helicopter when that missile struck. The thought of her being gone, just seemed so unfathomable.

Suddenly the door to the lab opened, and Felicity rushed out looking around before spotting Oliver against the wall.

"Satellite trace is back." she watched as the news didn't even stir the man. "I've got four locations." still no movement, as he stood frozen in place. "They're not dead. You know this Oliver, she doesn't just die from some missile on a plane. They saw it coming and got out before it hit."

"That's what I pray happened, but in truth it could've went either way." Oliver finally met the woman's eyes, with a sadness that nearly broke her in half. They heard the ring of the elevator and turned to see John stalking off.

"Hey, did you get my text?" Felicity asked turning to the man who nodded before glancing over to Oliver. "I'm sure-"

"Katie is not dead." John stated firmly, without doubt. Oliver and Felicity both looked to him waiting for him to continue. "I got your text and went down to the dock where they were pulling in the debris just to see if there was any news about the victims. I overheard one of the dock workers telling the cops that he saw when the hit happened, but that he also saw people jumping from the plane before it did. He and a couple of his friends ran down to shore where he assumed they would swim to, but they didn't get far because they saw a bunch of strange guys wearing all black, standing there waiting."

"Ra's." Oliver said and John nodded.

"How did he even know she was on that plane?" Felicity asked with a shake of her head.

Oliver turned to Felicity. "Call everyone, it's time we got to the locations." he turned back to John. "We're gonna find one of Ra's men and they're going to tell me where they're keeping her."

Katie's head felt heavy for some reason which made no sense. She wanted to open her eyes, but it was as if she just couldn't.

" _Wake up, baby."_ that was her mother's voice. She could recognize it in any darkness. _"You have to wake up!"_

Soon she felt a callused hand slide through her hair, and she felt a warm breath against her neck.

"Wake up my dear Nura." It was yet another voice she could recognize without hesitation. "I don't want you to miss the show." Katie flicked open her eyes to see nothing but the flashing lights of caution barrels. Soon his face appeared in front of her, a sick smile looking back to her. "There you are." Katie looked down to her clothes that were damp. When she tried to move, she couldn't because her hands were tied behind back. She looked back up to the man who she couldn't keep in focus. She closed her eyes, and once again dropped her head attempting to clear the fuzziness of her brain.

"I need a doctor." her rough voice croaked as she once again blinked her eyes open to the man. "I need a doctor now."

"Aw, Nura, I've taught you how to endure pain, plus you barely have a scratch on you." he chuckled before walking over to what looked like a bridge. She heard the sound of water, and Katie glanced around realizing they were at the dam.

"Something doesn't feel right." she said, dropping her head, taking deep breaths. Something just felt off inside of her and it made her nervous.

"I doubt it would, as I destroy your precious city." he taunted. Katie looked back over to the man. "You're supposed to be safely tucked away in my fortress, and yet you returned to this dreadful place. And now I think he knows you're here."

"Who?" she asked, still trying to understand what was happening. She felt like she was in a dream, but she knew she wasn't.

"You know at this point, I would've thought someone would've told you." Ra's muttered turning back to the woman. "My greatest enemy has found his way to your city and it's because I think he knows you're here. So you see my child, the destruction of this city has more to do with you than you know, because there is no way in hell that man can ever find you." Katie lifted her eyes to meet the man, who was completely serious.

"Why do you think I was on the helicopter?" Katie asked with a shake of her head. "I was getting out of this city. I was going to be safe, until you-"

"Where ever you were being taken, would not have been safe. You may not believe this, but you have always been safest in my care, which you will stay until I find Darhk." the demon replied before turning back to look out at the waters below them. "You know what I find peculiar? How the fearless woman I created, found herself on a plane, running away from danger. You do not run."

"Well there are some instances where you have to run and you have to run fast." she muttered dropping her head, that felt too heavy to hold up. "Sometimes you have no choice." she let out another heavy sigh. "I need a doctor."

"You'll see all the healers you want, once we return home. But first it's time for this city that has taken so much, to finally get what it deserves."

The moment Rick arrived back to the ARGUS facility, he expected the craziness that he witnessed. He walked down the hall as people rushed passed him. He looked up to Jacob's office where Martin was just exiting. The moment the man saw him, he just walked over with a shake of his head.

"You're not going in there now." the man said, nudging his head for Rick to follow him. "He's armed, and the next person to walk in there without news of his daughter's retrieval will be shot."

"Is there any word on Katie?"

"Yeah, the pilot and the two soldiers assigned to her transport were all able to jump from the plane before the attack. According to them, so did Katherine. They all swam to shore where they said they spotted the league waiting for them."

"So it was Ra's who shot the missile?"

"It makes no sense, but I think he knew they would escape and when they did, they'd have her." Martin replied as they stepped onto the elevator. "So now there is a deadly virus about to be released on Starling, Damien Darhk has made an appearance, and Ra's Al Ghul is holding Katherine hostage."

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Rick asked and Martin glanced over him and just shook his head.

"You know for once I would like people to stop looking at me and expecting me to just have a plan." the man grumbled just as the doors opened and he stalked off. "Our intel somehow got screwed up, and that doesn't happen in these walls."

"Are you saying we may have a mole?" Rick asked following after the man.

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm saying." Martin opened a door, and Rick was right behind him, only now realizing they'd just walked into a interrogation viewing room. Rick walked over to the glass where he saw Amanda sitting across from a very nervous young man who couldn't even look her in her eyes. "One of our tech guys, in charge of Damien Darhk surveillance."

Amanda Waller, sat with her arms crossed, staring over to the man who was practically shaking like a leaf in front of her.

"Mr. Carver, you don't really seem like the type to converse with terrorists." the woman said and the man simply shook his head. "That's what Damien Darhk is, he's a terrorists and if he had eyes in my agency, well then I wouldn't even want to think about the type of damage he could've done. I mean a plane was shot out of the sky-"

"That wasn't him." Carver spoke quickly, looking back up to the woman and instantly kicking himself for revealing the truth he wanted to hide. "Fine yes, a couple of his guys showed up at my apartment, threatened me, my family if I didn't tell them everything they wanted to know."

"What did you tell them?"

"They wanted the location of Jacob Robins." Carver replied with a shake of his head. "I told them that he was here, always guarded and rarely ever left."

"Is that all?"

"No, they asked me why he was even still in Starling after faking his death-"

"So he knows Agent Robin's faked his death?" Waller asked and the man nodded.

"He seemed to know a lot, except for the reason Jacob was still in the city." the man sighed, looking back down the table. "I assumed he knew about her-"

"You told Darhk's people about Katie?" Amanda asked. Carver couldn't even meet her eyes and Amanda was losing her patience as she stood to her feet and walked around, sitting on the edge of the table beside the man. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"Just everything that wasn't locked under firewalls. Basic stuff-" he looked up to the woman with a shake of his head. "It all seemed harmless. Robins is always protected, and so is his daughter. What happened with that helicopter was someone else. I didn't even have that information to pass along."

"I believe you." the woman replied with a smile, before placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. He looked to her, suspicious of the movement, and of the woman acting very out of character. "You were a man frightened for your life, frightened for your family's life. You did what you thought you had to do."

"So...so I'm not in trouble?" Carver asked and Amanda laughed as if those were the funniest words she'd ever heard. The woman stood to her feet, before leaning forward and wrapping her hand around the man's throat.

"You brought trash into my house, Mr. Carver and now I need to see how far it extends. I wouldn't even describe what happens to you next as trouble." she released him before stalking out of the room. Rick and Martin went out as well, meeting the woman. "You have no idea the type of clean up I have to do now because of this."

"I don't get it. Darhk was in Starling, and made no moves. What was the point?" Rick asked and both Martin and Amanda looked to him.

"He made a very big move today. He let us know how close he was and we didn't even know it." Martin replied with a shake of his head before turning to Waller. "It's been confirmed the attack was Ra's Al Ghul and that Ms. Robins is now in his custody."

"Of course she is." Amanda muttered before stalking down the hall. "What's happening with the virus I was made to believe was safe and sound and not in the hands of a mad man."

"According to what we've picked up, Ra's plans to unleash the virus at four points in the city. Which points, we don't know, but from our bug over at Palmer Tech, it seems the man has developed a way to contain the virus. We've already begun transferring the data and mass producing the formula in case this gets farther than we hope."

"Good, do we have eyes on Ms. Robins?" Amanda asked glancing over to the man who simply shook his head.

"Our men lost her after she was taken."

"You know I believe I could really help, if I knew the whole story." Amanda said turning to the man. "Damien Darhk, he's one I really would like to capture and put away for a long time, but that's because he's a bad man, I think it's something else with Jacob. Why is he so afraid of Darhk coming in contact with his daughter?"

"Like you said Agent Waller, he's a bad man." Martin replied before turning off and continuing down the hall.

"I want you to stick close to this." Amanda turned to Rick who too felt he was missing pieces to this puzzle. "Report back to me everything you find."

"Isn't that where our troubles began?" Rick asked. "I'm not looking to burn charred bridges."

"I'm sorry Flagg, but in this agency you're not here to make friends, you're here to do a job, and Agent Robins is dancing a very fine line. He's using this agency for a mission that I'm not even sure about. If this is just him using agency resources for personal use, then I will be the one to pull the rug from under him."

"He might not be showing all of his cards, but I have to believe there's a reason for that. Jacob has dedicated his life to this agency, and I don't doubt that has changed."

"That's what you're going to prove." Amanda replied. "Find Oliver and his team. Ra's will reach out to him about Katie's location and I want you close by."

"Yes, ma'am." the man said before watching the woman turn and walk away.

Oliver stood on the roof, staring down to his city that was so close to coming to it's end, if Ra's unleashed this virus.

" _I'm onsite, but I have no idea what I should be looking for around here."_ he heard John say and Oliver's not even sure what advice to give him. Ra's wouldn't make stopping him easy.

" _Do you see anyone in a League of Assassins outfit?"_ Felicity asked, and he couldn't help the small smile. He really did miss his friends, while he was away. " _That would be a dead giveaway._ " Oliver was torn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned lifting his bow to the assailant.

"I have no weapons. And I have no virus." the assassin said with his hands up. "Ra's al Ghul awaits you on the Starling City Dam. He wishes to be in your presence as your city dies."

"And what makes him think that I won't just stay focused on saving my city?" Oliver asked.

"Because he knows of your deluded belief that you can defeat him in battle. And you know that as long as the Demon's Head lives, he will continue to threaten your home." the assassin replied before taking only a slight step forward. "Or it could be the fact that he holds the woman he's sure you'd trade this entire city for." Oliver's hand tighten around his bow, because he hated how open to the demon he was. Ra's knew his greatest weaknesses, and knew it was the strings that moved him where ever he wanted.

Katie's eyes blinked open from one of the many times she'd blacked out while tied on this dam. She looked up to the demon who stood across from her, his back to her.

"I need a doctor!" she called and he turned to face her.

"You're awake, good, your beloved should be joining us soon." the man said crouching in front of her, and reaching forward to push hair from her face. "We want you looking your best."

"I need a doctor-" she hated having to beg, especially to this man, but at this moment when she wasn't sure of what was happening to her, she would suck it up. "Please, I just-" he tilted his head, studying her with narrowed eyes. He knew her, probably better than she knew herself and if she were sitting here in front of him, begging for a doctor, then the truth had to be serious.

"Why do need a doctor, when you do not seem to physically be hurt?" he asked, watching as she turned away from his eyes. "Nura-"

"Because I jumped from a moving helicopter, hundreds of feet from the air." she turned back to the man. "I jumped into freezing water, so I may appear physically fine, but the truth could be different."

"And why do you care?" he asked and she shook her head, closing her eyes. She knew what she had to do, even though everything inside of her was telling her not to. "Nura-"

"Because I'm pregnant!" she snapped looking back to the man's eyes. "I'm carrying a baby, and you forced me out of plane by trying to kill me. So no I don't care if I'm fine, but I care if this baby is fine, I need you to get a doctor right now." he didn't speak immediately. Their eyes were locked, and Katie just wanted him to say something. She hated to admit it, but she was scared and she wanted help and she didn't care where it came from. He silently stood to his feet, and walked over to one of his assassins. Katie followed him with her eyes, and watched the whispered exchange, before the assassin walked off. The demon walked back over to her, looking down for a moment before walking back over to the edge of the dam.

Katie could feel her insides crumbling, because she was stuck. She was still a bit disoriented from the fall, and the ropes around her wrists were too tight to free herself, and even if she did get free, she knew they would come after her. Most likely catch her and it would all be for nothing. Right now she hated to admit it, but she was literally a damsel in distress and she hated every moment of it.

Ethan Mills was awakened from his sleep by his annoyingly loud pager. Apparently there was some type of emergency with some type of virus and he was needed. The man had grabbed his jacket and tossed his bag over his shoulder before opening the door and immediately coming to a halt at the sight of a man dressed completely in some sort of black ninja outfit, the only thing visible was his eyes.

"Uh, I don't make house calls." Ethan says taking a step back, and attempting to close his door, but the masked man pushed the door back. Ethan stumbled backwards looking around for some sort of weapon, but the only thing close enough was a baseball bat, which he grabbed and held up firmly. "Look guy, not sure why you're here, but I should warn you my girlfriend will kick your ass if you hurt me."

"Dr. Ethan Mills." the masked man's gravelly voice uttered. "The demon demands your presence."

"Demon? Wait-" Ethan's eyes widened. "You're with Ra's Al Ghul?" the doctor shook his head. "Look I'm not the one he should be worried about. I'm just a doctor." the masked man walked over, grabbing Ethan's arm and the doctor swung the bat only for the mask man to grabbed the bat and throw it across the room. The masked man simply pulled the doctor, ignoring as the man tried to pull away.

Katie was the first thing that caught his eye when Oliver arrived to meet Ra's. She sat on the ground, her hands tied behind her back, and her head dropped to her chest. He pushed past the assassin, dropping to Katie's side.

"Twinkie?" he placed a hand on her cheek, and she drowsily rose her head, her eyes barely open as she looked at the man. "Are you alright?" the woman's eyes once again fell closed, before dropping her head. "Twinkie-"

"Did you know the entire time?" he heard Ra's voice behind him and Oliver felt his blood run cold.

"She needs a doctor." Oliver demanded as he stood to his feet and finally faced the man.

"Do you know how much of this would've changed if I only knew." Ra's continued with a shake of his head before glancing over to Katie.

"Something is wrong, and she needs a doctor, just let her go. This has nothing to do with her."

Ra's chuckled as he turned back to the man with a shake of his head. "And yet it has everything to do with her. You still want to ignore the truth. The fact that our lives will always be intertwined because of her."

"She needs-"

"Oliver?" a frightened voice spoke, and Oliver turned to see Ethan being dragged by one of Ra's assassins. The doctor spots Katie, and pulls from the man's grasp before running to her side and quickly untying her. "Hey Kit, look at me." Oliver turned back to the demon in confusion.

"There will be a child born, that could've happened where it belonged, where she belonged." Ra's spoke glancing over to the woman, before turning back to the man. "A child that could've stood at your side as you became the leader you were meant to be." Oliver stared, not sure how to respond.

"How-"

"At this point, does it matter?" Ra's asked with a shake of his head. "But you being here now, only serves one purpose. The man who survives the sword of Ra's al Ghul shall become Ra's al Ghul."

"So you brought me here to kill you?" Oliver asks with a shake of his head.

"Either way, I am victorious. You either ascend to Ra's as I have designed, or you will die. And the last thing you will ever see is your beloved city succumbing to disease and death."

"That sounds awesome and all-" Ethan says cautiously walking near the man. "But I need to get her to a hospital."

"Is she alright?" Oliver asked turning to the doctor.

"I won't know until I get her to a hospital. Right now she's seriously disoriented, barely able to keep her eyes open, she's soaking wet and it's freezing out here." Ethan said, turning to Ra's whose eyes were still on Oliver. "She needs to be in a hospital right now."

"Nura does not leave my side, and if you were smart, you would agree." the demon says before glancing over to doctor. "Physically, is she fine?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled. Anything else she needs will be taken care of when she's taken home." Ra's stated turning back to Oliver. "Either by me, or the new Ra's Al Ghul."

"Look, I get you're like this scary dude-"

"Ethan, don't." Oliver spoke turning to the man. "Just stay close to Katie, this will be over soon." Ethan simply grumbled, before turning and walking over to Katie whose head had once again fallen to her chest.

"Don't worry Kit, I'm going to get you out-" the woman gasped, grabbing his hand as she lifts her eyes to where Oliver and Ra's stood. "Kit?"

"Ethan you need to get off of this dam." the woman said turning to the doctor. He noticed her voice seemed different. "You need to leave now."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you here."

"Do you trust me?" the woman asked, the seriousness in her eyes making the man nervous. "I promise this will all end well for her." That confused the man.

"Her? Who are you talking about right now?" she simply smiled before giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I need you to get off of this dam, keep your head down and get to the hospital. I will be fine." Ethan still looked unsure, before glancing over to Ra's and Oliver who suddenly drew their swords. "You need to go." he turned back to the woman. "Just trust me." The doctor stood to his feet and with a deep breath Katie did the same.

"You need to be at a hospital." the man said one final time.

"And I will, once I finally do what I'm here to do. Now go." Ethan hesitated for a moment before turning and hurrying off, pulling his hood over his head. Katie turned back to where Oliver and Ra's stood, the eminent battle was about to begin and she did what no one would expect. She walked over, and both men turned to her.

"Twinkie?" she didn't say anything as she moved to separate the two men, her eyes now on the demon who seemed to study her. "Twinkie, you need to go. I will handle this." she didn't say a word as she looked over the man with a slight shake of her head.

"You made me a promise." the woman spoke letting out another deep sigh. " A promise to 'am w 'ab." she once again met the demon's eyes before reaching out and placing a hand to his cheek. "kunt waeadat kunt himayati."

"Minnah?" the man whispered as her hand slid to rest above his heart.

"Tonight we shall meet again. Tonight is where your road has brought you." the woman dropped her hand before turning to Oliver with a smile. "You have no idea how important you are to them." Oliver stood even more confused.

"What-" she placed a hand to his cheek and a breath escaped his lips and so did all confusion in this moment. "Twinkie, you need to get to a hospital." the woman simply nodded before moving around the man and rushing off. The sound of their clanking swords getting further away with every step she took. Her feet only stopped when she found herself surrounded by trees. Katie wasn't sure what happened, but when she found herself in the middle of trees, she was truly confused as to how she got there.

" _I told you I would never leave you._ " a voice spoke from behind her, and Katie spun around to see her mother who was so beautiful in this moment. She was so bright, so illuminated and Katie just wanted to reach out and touch her. _"Thanks for letting me in."_

Katie silently blinked unsure if she were awake right now, or in some dream. At the moment, nothing quite made sense. It was as if someone put her in a bottle and shook her up and now she just felt all over the place.

" _Don't worry, you will get better and stronger, and not even Darhk will be a match."_ the words seemed to suddenly echo in her ears. That's when Katie noticed how everything began spinning around her. _"Never forget that."_ and with those words, Katie was suddenly alone, unsure if she could even take a step. She could feel the world closing in on her, disappearing around her and she really didn't want it to happen when she was surrounded by trees alone.

"Kit!" Katie turned her head, the familiar face of her friend in the distance running toward her. It's the last thing she sees before she collapses underneath her exhaustion and insanity.

 _For some reason, Katie found herself gnawing at her finger nails as she sat in the bright hallway waiting for someone to get her. Her eyes were drawn to the ticking clock just above the door. Soon the door opened, and she dropped her hand from her mouth and stood to her feet._

 _"Dr. Robins." Flagg called, being uncharacteristically formal which he warned her about, beforehand. He stepped aside, to let her in. "Please come in." Katie walked inside the conference room where Bruce and Amanda sat, their eyes going to her._

 _"Why do I get the feeling you were talking about me, and yet I had to wait out in the hall." Katie says before turning to Waller. "You told me I was going home. That all I had to do was answer a couple of questions, deny everything, and yet here I am."_

 _"You want this to be easy, but it's not. Home isn't just a plane ride away." Waller said glancing over to Rick. "But it is not impossible."_

 _"It seems like it is. You took my life away, all I want is it back." Katie replied glancing over to Bruce who stood to his feet. "I just want to go home, that's it. I'm tired of running, and of fighting."_

 _"Robins, please trust me when I say that you're getting home. I will ensure that for you, but that only happens when there are no more things chasing after you. Right now the world thinks you're a part of some terrorists plot against America and somehow we need to convince them otherwise."_

 _"Alright, and how do we do that?" Katie asked._

 _"In order to effectively convince the government of your innocence, you must be able to lie and lie convincingly." Waller stood to her feet as well and walked over to the woman. "You can't just say you're innocent, because they don't believe you. You have to give them a story. One that answers all their questions while throwing all suspicions off of you at the same time."_

 _"And how do I do that?"_

 _"It's not something I can just tell you. It's not something that you can memorize, but it has to be taught. So ingrained inside of you that it becomes second nature." the agent said before glancing over to Flagg. "Which is where our Mr. Flagg comes in." Katie glanced over to the man with a quirked brow. "He will train you, teach you everything you need to know about eluding enemy capture."_

 _"How long will that take?" Katie asked turning back to the woman._

 _"Depends on how good a student you are." Amanda said with a slight nod._

 _"So I will once again be trapped in these walls?"_

 _"No, this time I'm here." Bruce said taking a step toward the woman. "And I'm not leaving you."_

 _"Although I completely do not approve of it, we have come to the agreement that your training will happen in Gotham at Wayne Manor." Amanda said. "With your name being as volatile as it is, you will remain in the manor which I am trusting Mr. Wayne and Flagg will ensure actually happens. You wanted your key home doctor, well it starts in Gotham." with that the woman gave a nod to Rick before turning and leaving the room._

 _Once the woman was gone, both men looked over to the Katie who they waited to actually give a reaction to this news._

 _"Say something Robins." Bruce said and she finally turned to him._

 _"So I'm going to Gotham?" she asked and the man nodded. She sighed glancing over to her new teach apparently._

 _"I'm going to get you home, doctor." Rick declared and Katie held his eyes for a moment before turning back to Bruce._

 _"I guess we should be going." the woman simply said._

The dream or memory or whatever that was ended right there and the next moment Katie opened her eyes, she saw a stream of sunlight filtering through a window across from her. She turned her head, finally realizing she was in a hospital room filled with flowers and balloons. The door to her room suddenly opened, but then quickly closed before the curtain pushed back revealing Thea.

"You're awake!" the woman said with a big smile before rushing over and sliding into the bed beside the woman, engulfing her in a tight hug. "You have no idea how freaked out I was when I heard about the helicopter and then your psycho uncle, and then you ending up here. You have way too much excitement for the woman carrying my niece or nephew." the woman pulled back, to get a good look at the woman who still looked tired. "Did I wake you? Ethan's being a hard ass about visitors and only allowing Ollie-"

"Oliver? Where-is he alright?" the woman asked, as jumbled memories of being on the dam and seeing Oliver about to fight Ra's came flooding back.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He was shot but it was just a flesh wound." Thea replied with a smile.

"Who shot him?"

"The cops spotted Oliver and Ra's on the dam and got some lead that they were the ones behind the virus. So they shot him and he fell off the dam, but Bruce caught him in Ray's ATOM suit. The story is beyond bizarre, but he's alive and well and out in search of a toy." Katie quirked a brow in confusion. "He didn't really say much, but I should call him. He wanted to be here when you woke up." the woman stood from the bed, just as the door once again opened, this time revealing Oliver who eyes widened at the sight of both Katie being awake and his sister who he knows isn't supposed to be in here. "Speak of the devil."

"Speedy, you promised me you'd be patient and wait until Ethan gave the go ahead for visitors." Oliver sighed, sitting a bright yellow bag down on a nearby table before walking over to Katie's side and taking her hand. "How are you feeling?" Katie silently stared at the man still trying to piece together the moments that lead her to being in this room. She looked down to his hand holding hers before looking back up to his eyes.

"I should probably give you two a minute." Thea said backing toward the door. Oliver glanced over to her as she mouthed the words, "fix it." before turning and leaving.

"Twinkie-"

"How is the baby?" she asked first and Oliver gave a nod.

"Fine, no perfect actually. Ethan ran every test under the sun when you were brought in and he didn't find anything wrong with you or the baby." Oliver said and he could see the relief instantly wash over the woman. "He said it had to be that high jump into that water that caused the disorientation. He said rest would be the best help for right now and probably being away from all the end of the world craziness as he put it. You do look better since I last saw you." Katie turned away from him, bringing a hand to rest above her stomach. "Twinkie-"

"The demon?" she asked turning once again to meet his eyes. "The virus? Did we win? I feel like I missed everything."

"You missed all the parts no one wanted you to see. We found Ra's men, stopped the virus from spreading, and Ray was able to pass along the cure to anyone who was affected, but it wasn't many." Oliver recounted before looking down to the woman's and with a smile before meeting her eyes. "And Ra's is dead. Finally gone and no longer able to control our lives anymore." Katie gave a small smile, the news of her uncles defeat bringing her untold relief. She didn't know how much she just needed him to be gone, and no longer on her heels. She knew he would always be a part of her, always in her blood, under her skin, and his voice ever so often in her ear, but now it would be she who would make sure she was always stronger. "Now we can focus on what really matters. You and me and-" she looked back to the man who slid a hand to rest above hers on her stomach. "And our baby."

"I think I missed the part where this-" he met her eyes. "You and me were just fixed. Ra's being dead, the virus being off the streets, you no longer being the next Ra's Al Ghul doesn't just magically erase the issues we still have between us."

"I know, but I just figured with all of that out of the way, then fixing this, fixing us would be that much easier." Katie shook her head as she turned away. "All I ever wanted was a life, a good life with the woman that I loved, and everything that I've done has been in an effort to making that happen."

"Not everything Oliver." she muttered glancing over to the man. "Keeping my father's secret from me, that wasn't about some happy life for us, sacrificing yourself and letting yourself be taken to prison, that wasn't going to be a happy life for you and me, and then playing the Trojan horse, and letting yourself be taken into the league." the woman shook her head at the thought. "You trusted Malcolm of all people, made questionable decisions to get Ra's to trust you-" she dryly chuckled at the next thought. "Hell you married my cousin right in front of me. So excuse me when I say that I don't believe every decision you've made has been to have a good life with me."

"Fine I will be the first to admit that I'm not perfect, that my decisions are not perfect, but when I am the one making them, at the time I choose what I think is best. Keeping the fact that your father alive from you was never meant to hurt you, but to spare the pain and anger you would feel when you found out. Going to jail seemed like the only way I could spare you and all of our friends from the rabbit hole I was going to fall into with the world knowing who I was." Oliver let out a deep sigh. "Going to Nanda Parbat was supposed to be it. I couldn't beat Ra's the traditional way of I fight and he wins. I had to make him think that he had won and only then would I be able to beat him. Telling you the truth, telling any of you the truth would've only put your lives in danger, and honestly if I had told you my plan you would've fought me tooth and nail to stop me."

"Of course I would've. Oliver, sure you got into the inner circle of the demon, learned his plan to attack Starling with the virus, but look at how much you risked for that. You could've died with any wrong move, and then what would've happened to me, to us." the woman shook her head at the fears that always haunted her while the man was away. "I felt so guilty walking away from you, leaving you in the hell I got out of and everyday I couldn't figure why I didn't do something and then I find out it was all part of some plan you and Malcolm cooked up."

"Twinkie, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your apologies, Oliver." the woman said, tears suddenly forming in her eyes as she looked to the man. "Your apologies don't change what happened, they don't change how scared I was the moment I found out I was going to have your baby when you weren't there to tell me that we could do this, that we could raise a child and be just fine." she turned away, because despite all efforts, the tears just fell from her eyes and there was no stopping it.

"I don't know how to fix this." Oliver says, still holding her hand and glad she hasn't pulled away. "I know I've made mistakes, but I need you to believe that I want nothing more than a life with you, and our baby. I want a life, right here with my family, forever." Oliver dropped his head. "On that dam when I was fighting Ra's, all I kept thinking about was how I had to win, because I had to find you. I needed to win because this dream I was having of a wife and a kid was just at my finger tips."

"This will probably sound completely selfish, and maybe morally wrong-" Katie sighed before turning back to the man. "But you put on a hood and you put your life and every other life out there before your own. You choose to sacrifice yourself in an effort to save others, and I find that very noble of you, but as a man who is the father of my kid, I also find it very annoying. You're a hero and I really get that and what it means, but some times I want you to choose the selfish route and choose to be happy." the woman shook her head before turning away. "But you wear the hood and you shoot the arrows, and sometimes that means you have to-"

"No." Oliver spoke suddenly and the woman turned back to him. "I don't wear the hood and I don't shoot the arrows, because I can't anymore. Ra's took the Arrow identity from me and I couldn't be him even if I wanted. The truth is, whenever I was him, there was always a piece of me waiting for the next moment I saw your face, or heard your voice." Oliver gave a nod as the words just seemed to easily flow out of him without any hesitation. "And you're right, trying to be the hero and being the man who you need and who this baby needs will always mean one will always fall short and that's something I would never want, so I'm eliminating one. I think it's time I only wear one hat for a while and I want that hat to be the man who has the woman of his dreams, and whose anxiously waiting to meet his child."

"What are you saying?" Katie asked turning to the man. "You would give up the hero life for us?"

"There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you, but this, this isn't really much of a sacrifice. This city has more than enough masks to keep them safe, my sister being one of them." Katie quirked a brow. "Story for another time, but it's true. There's this person that I only am when I'm with you and I want to be that person all them time, if you'll come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"Well that part I don't know yet, but I think some place far away from here would be the better choice." Oliver said watching as she seemed to turn away and thought.

"You know one would think I would have this part down pact." Katie said glancing over to the man. "The part where Oliver Queen apologizes and promises of a better future where he doesn't make the same mistakes as before."

"Katie-"

"We've been here before Oliver which is why I'm not jumping at the chance to just throw caution to the wind and sail off into the sunset with you without really thinking about this." the woman slid a hand over her face because this moment wasn't easy and the answer wasn't clear. "I think I need a minute." she turned back to the man. "I need to think and I can't do that if you're right here staring at me."

"Right." Oliver says looking down to her their conjoined hands and not really wanting to pull away, but he knew he had to. And so he stood to his feet and gave the woman a nod before heading for the door, but stopped before actually leaving. "Oh, before I go, I guess I can give you something." he turned and went over to the bag he brought in and pulled out the one thing Katie didn't actually expect.

"Jose Banana." she muttered as he brought the stuffed toy over to her. "I thought I lost this at sea."

"Well you did, but I spotted this in the gift shop downstairs and just had to get it." Oliver said and watched as she looked down to the toy with a smile. "I guess I'll go out and let the others know you're doing better." she looked back up to the man and gave him a nod before watching him finally leave.

The woman looked down to the stuffed toy and sighed because for some reason she felt guilty in this moment. He was saying all the right things, and yet she was hesitant to once again just forgive and forget. She hugged the funny looking banana to her chest and simply lied back on the bed.

The moment Oliver walked back to the waiting area, he found Felicity, Bruce, Laurel, and Rick crowded around Thea who he assumed was telling them that Katie was awake. When they spotted him, they quickly turned and waited for more news.

"So is she alright for visitors?" Felicity asked stepping forward toward the man. "Because I'm this close to pulling a Thea and breaking Ethan's stupid little rule."

"You know Fee Fee, I expect more from you." said the doctor as he appeared from behind them. "And it's not a stupid rule. What happened to her was very traumatic, very strenuous and she really just needs some rest."

"Well she's awake now, so can we see her?" Felicity asked and the man sighed.

"I'm sticking to the twenty four hour no visitor rule, except for our recently released friend here." Ethan states with a nod toward Oliver. "And that's only because he's the father of her kid and she hasn't told me he couldn't stay with her. Plus you guys, you just saved a lot of people in a very short amount of time and I would assume you're probably tired and could use some rest as well. Come back in a couple of hours, get some sleep, shower because all of you really smell bad." that got the man a playful punch from the woman standing beside him. "Well of course not you Ms. Lance, you always smell like roses." the man slid a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"When did this happen?" Oliver whispered to Felicity who chuckled turning to the man.

"The things you miss when you become an Assassin with the league." the woman said before nudging his side before turning back to the couple. "Alright, enough of that!"

"Alright, fine!" Ethan says pulling away from Laurel and turning back to the other. "That's the plan. Go home, get some sleep, come back in a couple of hours." he turned to Oliver. "Your job is food my friend. They're having meatloaf today, and Kit's not a fan so your job is to go get her something she will actually eat. Multiple things even, the more the better because I have no idea the last thing she's eaten-"

"Oh, a granola bar last night." Rick said and everyone turned to him. "If that helps anything."

"It's my fault. With all of this, I started lacking on my make sure Twinkie gets three meals a day." Felicity said. She appointed herself the job, and now she realizes she hasn't been doing a very good one.

"Well I'm the one who lives with her, so I'm partly blame myself." Thea sighed.

"Don't." Oliver said suddenly. He looked up to his friends with a smile. "Taking care of Twinkie, making sure she was ok and never felt alone was not your job, and when I couldn't you were all there and I want to thank you for that." they all stared at him for a moment.

"Well she's family Oliver, and that's what you do." Felicity said with a nod.

"Alright so you get the food if your time away at your little cult hasn't made you forget what type of food she likes."

"Ethan, it wasn't-" Oliver tilted his head because come to think of it, calling the league a cult wasn't so far off. The man simply shook his head and sighed. "Never mind. I will get her food, just call me if anything happens when I'm gone." the doctor simply gave a nod before watching them all file out to the elevator.

All but Laurel who intertwined her arm with his, and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"You know that goes for you too, Ms. Canary." he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Go home, get some rest."

"You know you're extremely calm for someone who was kidnapped by assassins." Laurel said glancing up to the man, before placing a hand on his cheek. "You sure you're alright? I mean dating me, this actually may not be the only time that happens."

"You know the fact that you're a successful woman who is ridiculously hot sort of makes up for whatever danger I may be in when dating you." Ethan leans in capturing her lips in a slow kiss. The moment was suddenly interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat and the pair pulled apart to see the one person neither expected.

"Dad?" Laurel said and Ethan quickly pulled away from Laurel, and faced the man, making sure to stand a bit taller as he did. "What are you doing here?" Quentin simply turned to the man who was just kissing his daughter. "Oh, this is Ethan, Dr. Ethan Mills. He's-"

"I know who he is." Quentin interrupted the woman. "So this is why I get surprise visits from random doctors, who like to buy me coffee, and have completely random conversations." Ethan nervously laughed.

"Sir-" the man held out a hand to Quentin who didn't even flinch, so the doctor dropped his hand back to his side. "I mean captain, I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest about my intentions, but I at least wanted to get to know you and you me."

"I didn't know that." Laurel said and the man turned to her.

"Well your dad was a touchy subject, so I thought I would keep it to myself." Ethan turned back to the Captain and cleared his throat. "I just figured once you figured out we were together, you wouldn't mind. So did it work?"

"Depends on how you answer my next couple of questions."

"Dad?"

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

"Are you Katherine Robins' doctor?" Ethan seemed surprised by the question, but gave a nod. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, how did you know she was here?" Ethan asked, before glancing over to Laurel who simply shook her head at her father. "Am I missing something?"

"I called him earlier, just to let him know that she was here, and more than likely fine, but I assumed he'd be too busy to actually stop by." Laurel said looking over to her father with a quirked brow. "What's this about?"

"I simply want to talk to her." Quentin says before turning back to Ethan. "So is that possible doc?"

"Well, I mean she's supposed to be on a twenty four hour lock down right now." the doctor said, but then Lance quirked a brow and Ethan shook his head. "I mean if it's police business then who am I to stand in the way." the man nudged his head down the hall. "She's in four thirty four, and if possible try to keep it light." Quentin simply nodded before turning and heading down the hall.

"Were you just get intimidated by my father?" Laurel asked and Ethan turned to her with a lopsided smile.

"No, parents always hate me, especially dads. I just want this to be different." he said turning to the woman, and bringing his arms around her. "I want us to be different."

"Look at you being all sweet again." Laurel said bringing her lips to his. "What time do you get off?"

"No time soon." the man said as the woman groaned. "But I'm not busy now, if you want to sneak away to my office." the woman didn't hesitate to drag him away.

Quentin lightly knocked at the door, taking a deep breath. He heard her voice from the other side telling him to come inside, and when he walked in he didn't expect to find her out of bed, pacing, a stuffed toy gripped in her hand. She glanced over to him, but never stopped pacing.

"Am I under arrest?" she asked and the man couldn't help but chuckle, because she asked without a hint of worry, or fear at all.

"Not today, doc." the man said watching the woman move back and forth across the room. "Should you be out of bed?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" she glanced over to the man who hadn't moved very far in her room.

"You collapsed. At least that's what Laurel said. I figure it might have had something to do with you being on that dam while you watched what looked like a pretty brutal fight." Katie finally stopped and turned to the man. " You kept your head down, and I never got a good look at your face and neither did my guys, but I knew it was you. Just like I assumed a story I heard last night from a dock master about seeing a woman who matched your description, swim to shore after falling from an explosion in the sky. Said she was grabbed by some guys in weird clothes."

"Seems like you had an interesting evening."

"I figure yours was more interesting." the man replied.

"Now is when I ask again, if I'm under arrest?" the man didn't immediately reply before walking over to her and staring down to her.

"No. I'm here to ask you about Ms. Lane." Katie looked at the man in confusion. "Her editor called, said he hasn't heard from her in a while. And I haven't seen her since she along with the dozen other reporters were trying to get a story on the identity of the vigilante when Oliver was brought in."

"I haven't heard or seen from Lois which is odd seeing as David made it seem as if my father was still alive. I figured she'd be pouncing on that theory." Katie shrugged. "Or maybe she has. She's an investigative reporter, I'm sure falling off the radar isn't out of the norm for her."

"Maybe. But when the last place she's seen is in my city it becomes my responsibility to figure out exactly where she's gone." Katie simply shook her head before letting out a deep sigh and turning back to look out the window. "Are you alright?" he asked instead and she had to drop her eyes, because in that moment she was almost honest. She almost told the truth. Told him how not alright she really was. Instead she took a deep breath, building that wall that kept emotions inside, and everything else out before looking back up to the man.

"If you being here has nothing to do with a case, or some sort of law issue, I think you should go." she turned and once again began pacing. Quentin didn't move. Despite what she hoped, he really could see behind the mask she tried to hide behind.

"This is the moment I'm supposed to apologize to you." he watched as the words never even slowed her step. "Tell you how throughout all of this, the last thing I wanted was for you to be hurt. And I know it makes no sense. A couple of years back, you blew into town, and became one of my biggest annoyances." he shook his head with a light chuckle. "In the middle of too many of my cases and I was so hell bent on finding a connection between you and them. And the only thing I found was this woman who was taken from her life, by bad people who hurt her and then let her go." he looked back over to the woman who didn't stop walking, even though he really wished she would just stop and look at him. "You're not who I thought you were. I'm glad you not who I thought you were."

"So is this that moment?" she finally spoke and ghost of a smile came to the man's face.

"Nah, words won't change anything that has happened up to this point." Quentin replied with a shake of his head. "I can't take back the things I said, or the things I did. My Sara can't come back. Words don't do things like that." Katie once again stopped walking and turned to the man with a tilted head. "What?"

"I've been in this room, trying to make a decision that will not only change my life, but probably of the life of this kid that's inside of me right now." Quentin's eyes widen for a moment, before a smile pulled at his lips.

"You're gonna have a baby?"

"Apparently I am."

"And Queen is..." the man trailed, knowing the answer, but holding out hope that maybe he's wrong.

"Yeah, he's the dad." Katie replied and she saw the man visibly deflate and she couldn't help but chuckle. "And now I have to decide if I want him a part of our lives."

"Do you want some advice?" Quentin asked and Katie sighed.

"With your opinion of Oliver, I have a feeling I already know what you're going to say." Katie walked over and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed, and let out a sigh.

"Despite my opinions of Oliver, I will say that without a doubt, I wholeheartedly believe that he loves you. That whenever the two of you are in a room together, he focuses on nothing as much as you."

"Love has never been an issue between me and Oliver. I've never questioned it." the woman shook her head as she looked down to the sombrero wearing banana in her lap. "The problem, I've questioned everything else." she looked over to Quentin who walked over and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

"Nothing I've done in the last twenty four hours has been the right choice. I got on helicopter because a man I have zero trust for told me I would be safe and I believed it. I believed him because-" the woman dropped her head. "I believed him because I stopped thinking like a soldier. I stopped thinking rationally and I didn't follow my gut." she looked up to the man and shook her head. "I just wanted to give this baby a chance at a life. So I'm not too sure of my decision making skills anymore."

"You know when I had that heart attack, and I heard everything the doctors were saying, and I heard what the specialists were saying, and I had no doubt in my mind that as soon as I was given the clear, I was going back to work and doing the job I was meant to do." Quentin glanced up and looked over to the window. "Then one night in the hospital, when she thought I was sleep, I heard Laurel crying. It broke my heart, because she was sitting there crying because she thought she lost me, or that she would lose me, and I vowed I would never do that to her again." he looked back down to Katie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The moment you become someone's parent, your decisions stop being calculated, stop being rational. Nothing matters but your kid, so don't beat yourself up, because if I had to choose between saving the world, or saving my girls, there would never be choice."

"Sara wasn't supposed to die." Katie whispered and the man suddenly brought her into a hug.

"I know, I don't blame you for what happened." he placed another kiss to her head, before his phone suddenly rang and he groaned before pulling back and snagging the phone from his pocket.

"Let me guess, when the city was almost exposed to a deadly virus, and there's still a mysterious exploding helicopter, the Captain can't just disappear for long."

"Unfortunately, no." the man sighed before slipped his phone back into his pocket. "I have to get going, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for-" she rolled her hand to explain their talk. "This."

"Anytime." the man replied before turning for the door, but stopped before leaving and turned back to her. "Hey, just so you know, if you ever decide to get married, to Queen or anyone, if you still want, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle."

Katie smiled at the man. "That's good to know. Not sure about marriage anytime soon, but I'm glad when it does, I have one less thing to worry about." the man gave a nod before finally turning and leaving.

When Oliver walked back into the hospital, he didn't expect to see John sitting in the waiting area alone. The moment the man saw him, he let out a sigh before standing to his feet.

"Felicity told me Ethan was being strict with this no visitors rule, but I wanted to come and make sure she was really alright."

"She's really fine." Oliver said with a nod. "It was pretty close there for a moment, but they both stayed here." Oliver looked back up to the man and just shook his head. "We should talk."

"After everything that's happened Oliver, I'm not really in the mood to talk. I just want to see my family."

"John I-"

"Oliver I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think I can get past what happened between the two of us."

"I'm not asking you to."

John dropped his head, because despite everything the man standing in front of him was still Oliver. He knew he probably couldn't hold on to the distrust and anger easily, but for right now he wasn't interested in being forgiving.

"I'll think on it." John says before finally noticing the bags in the man's hand and the aroma of different foods coming from the bags. "What's all this" Oliver looked down to his hand and chuckled.

"Ethan said Katie might be hungry, so I went and got all of her favorites." the man sighed. "Not sure how much good it'll do after she kicked me out of her room when she woke up." he looked back up to the man. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. I know I messed up too many times to make this moment easy. What I didn't expect was a baby. I didn't expect being gravely afraid of losing either of them. So now I'm stuck, because she has no idea that she holds my life in her hands." the man let out a heavy breath as words he'd only thought, just came spilling out of his mouth.

"Right now I don't think you do anything Oliver. Right now you wait. Because in the end, it all ends the same. Katie will always be in your life whether you're together or not. Like you said, there's now a baby and that means the two of you will always be in each others life."

"I wanted to thank you for being there for her. For keeping her safe. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for that." John gave the man a nod. "Look Ethan said he'd lift the no visitor rule in a couple of hours. I'm sure that's when the others will be back."

"Right, I should go check on Lyla. She and Sara are heading back soon." Oliver gave a nod before watching the man leave.

For some reason Oliver was nervous about returning to Katie's room. He was afraid of what her decision would be. Sure whatever she chose, they would still be in each others lives, but in all honesty he only wanted one life with her and right now with no obstacles in the way, he feels that if she gives him another chance, they can really have it. When he found himself outside of her door, he didn't go in immediately. He stood there for a moment, trying to prepare himself for every possibility that could lie on the other side. When he couldn't wait any longer, he reached forward and finally walked inside.

The moment Oliver walked inside his heart dropped from his chest to his stomach. The room was empty. He placed the bags on the table before searching the room completely, realizing she really was gone. He rushed out of the room, glancing down both ends of the hall before hurrying over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, has the patient in four thirty four been released, I thought-" Oliver nervously glanced down the hall once again, in hopes that he would see her. He didn't want to think she was just gone and he didn't know where she was. "Where's Dr. Mills?" he turned back to he nurse. "He didn't call me and-"

"Sir." The nurse said standing to her feet. "Dr. Robins has not been released yet. She went for a walk."

"A Walk? A walk where?"

"I don't know. She isn't one of our critical patients, so her needing to stretch her legs a bit isn't something I was worried about." the nurse replied in annoyance. "Look, I'm sure she should be coming back to her room soon." Oliver growled in annoyance, turning away from the woman and stalking down the hall.

"Oliver?" a voice tore him from his search, and the man stopped turning to see Laurel and Ethan walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Katie. She's not in her room and that very unhelpful nurse said she went for a walk, but she doesn't know where." Oliver turned his head, needing to keep his eyes moving in case he spots her. "She just collasped and there are still people after her , and now I don't know where she is. This-"

"Hey, Oliver. She wouldn't just leave the hospital. Maybe she just needed to get out of her room for a while." Laurel replied before turning to Ethan. "You could page her right? Over the speakers."

"Yeah." Ethan replied before turning and rushing off to the nurses station. Laurel turned back to Oliver who didn't look any less anxious.

"Why don't you look around down here, and I'll go upstairs. She's been seeing an OB here and maybe she went to talk to her." Laurel said and Oliver just nodded before silently rushing off.

Laurel searched the maternity floor for just a few moments, before spotting the woman she'd been looking for. She let out a deep sigh before taking out her cell phone and sending a text to Oliver and Ethan letting them know she'd found Katie. She walked over to the woman, only noticing where they were until she walked over.

"Wow." Laurel breathes as she looks through the glass. "They're so tiny." her eyes roams across the rows of squirming babies in the nursery on the other side of the glass. "You know I still can't believe you and Oliver are really going to have a baby." she glanced over to Katie who didn't turn away from the glass. "Has to be pretty scary, right?"

"My mother killed herself, and my father lied to me for my entire life. I have zero role models to follow right now. I think it's more than pretty scary." Katie replied with a shake of her head. "I mean look at that-" she pointed to the babies. "Those little people in there need reliable, mentally sound people who aren't targets of bad guys every week."

"Katie, I'm sure you and Oliver-" Katie scoffed at the mention of Oliver's name and Laurel soon understood where most of the woman's reservations lied. She heard the sound of the elevator, and turned to see Oliver step off and the moment he spots them he starts toward them, only for Laurel to lift a hand. He suddenly stops and she nudged her head for him to give them a moment before he comes over. She turns back to Katie who still stares through the glass. " A part of me is upset with Oliver too. For making us think we lost him, but I know that doesn't compare to how you felt. You'd just found out you were pregnant, which is scary all in itself, but to find out that the baby's father won't be around, I can't imagine-" Laurel shook her head at the thought. They fell into silence, because this moment between the current and past loves of Oliver Queen was a bit awkward.

"I don't know if I can trust him." Katie said breaking the silence. "That's the problem. I need to be able to trust him. And not even for me." she looked over to Laurel. "For this kid, I need to know he won't hurt them the way he's hurt me." Katie turned back to the babies on the other side of the glass.

"You know when we were in high school, I really thought I was something. I was just the cop's daughter, but I some how landed one of the most popular guys in school who also turned out to be rich." Laurel stared and Katie glanced over to her with a quirked brow and Laurel chuckled. "But it was never about that, I cared about Oliver. I really loved him once upon a time. I thought we would go all the way, but he was always so-" she shook her head. "He was hesitant. I just thought he was afraid of the commitment, but then I began to suspect there was someone else."

"Well given the type of guy Oliver was, there probably was someone else. Maybe even more." Katie said with a roll of her eyes. "Where exactly is this going?"

"My point is Oliver never stuck with anything, he was kicked out of most of the colleges his father had to beg to get him in, he didn't even try to make anything of himself. Oliver just couldn't be tied to one thing except those stupid family dinners with the Robins' family." Katie turned to the woman. "Every other Friday, he would tell me his parents would force him and Thea to go to those dinners, even though he didn't really want to." the woman shook her head. "Even when we were seniors and practically adults, he was still being dragged to those dinners and he never seemed as upset about it." Laurel looked to Katie who slightly smiled as she turned away. "I think I know why that was, now. You were the other woman."

"I was the weird, fat secret friend." Katie muttered.

"No you're the first person outside of his family that Oliver has never been afraid to commit to. He went to those dinners faithfully because of you."Laurel sighed with a shake of her head. "Look none of are blind. We've seen some of things that have happened between you two and we would completely understand if diving back into that relationship is something you wouldn't want to do. Just make sure it's what you really want to do." Katie looked over to the woman for a moment before looking back to the babies. "You freaked him out when you weren't in your room."

"Well he freaked me out when he was pretending to be a psycho." Katie replied. "He's still freaking me out thinking I don't know he's hiding on the other side of that vending machine." Laurel turned to watch as Oliver revealed himself from his hiding spot and she just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't I give you two some privacy." Laurel passed Oliver who gave the woman a nod before he walked over to stand beside Katie.

Oliver looked into the nursery, suddenly struck with the realization that this was truly happening. That he and Katie were going to have a baby.

"Twinkie-" Oliver started, but heard someone walking over to them. He turned to see an older woman in a lab coat.

"You had me paged." the woman said and Katie turned to her with a slight smile. The woman turned to Oliver before holding out her hand. "I'm Doctor Baxter, Katie's OBGYN." Oliver shook the woman's hand with a smile. "And I'm guessing you're the father."

"Yeah, I-" The words didn't seem real, but they were. "I am the father." he looked over to Katie with a smile before turning back to Dr. Baxter. "Is everything alright?"

"As far as I can tell from the tests that have been run, she's fine." Baxter said looking to Katie. "I think you're here for something else."

Soon Oliver found himself sitting on a stool as he watches a nurse squeeze some weird gel on Katie's stomach. He couldn't take his eyes from the scene in front of him the moment she lifted the gown and saw the bulge of her stomach. Suddenly he was nervous, and he's not even sure why. Katie looked over to see the man's eyes studying everything happening in this moment, and she noticed the slight bounce of his knee.

"Alright." Baxter said walking into the room and walking over to the sonogram machine. She walked over taking a seat at the stool on the other side of Katie before looking up to the woman. "So no village this time?"

"No, this time it's just us." Katie replied looking over to Oliver who still looked a bit nervous. "Let's see what's going on in there." she turned back to the doctor who grabbed the wand, and placed it above her stomach. Her eyes looked at the monitor, trying to see behind the blurry images for the one thing she needed to see and soon she saw it. There was that blip on the screen that brought a smile to her face.

"Is that it?" Oliver asked and she turned to see the look of pure astonishment written all over his face as he looked at the monitor. She looked down to her hand, just now noticing his hand wrapped around it. He looked down meeting her eyes, with a wide smile. "That's our baby." he looked back up to the monitor still finding this hard to believe.

"That is your baby, Mr. Queen." Dr. Baxter replied looking at the monitor. "Heartbeat is perfect." she looked back down to Katie. "Feel better now?"

"Thanks Donna, I guess I was worrying for nothing." Katie replied and the woman just stood to her feet.

"No, I think you were worrying just enough for a first time mom." she looked over to Oliver and smiled. "Why don't I give you two a minute, and I will get some copies of these for you."

Once the doctor left, Katie turned back to Oliver who still couldn't find it in himself to stop looking at the image of their baby. He felt her eyes, and he looked down to her.

"I'm sorry, I-" he looked back up to the screen. "You have no idea how much I regret not being here every second with you when you found out. I-"

"Oliver stop talking." Katie shook her head as the room fell to silence. She pulled her gown down and brought her knees to her chest.

"What do you need?" Oliver suddenly asked and she turned to him. "Right now, this moment. It doesn't matter what it is, I will make sure it happens." Katie didn't say anything, and Oliver dropped his head. "Do you want me to leave?" he looked back up to her hoping that's not what she wanted. "Do you want us to be over?" still nothing. "Twinkie, I am prepared to do anything to make you happy, even if that means not pursuing this anymore. I just-" he shook his head before looking back over to the monitor that showed the replaying video of their baby's heart beat. "I will do anything to make this right."

"You can't." Katie sighed. "You can't just make this right. What do I need?" she thought over the question, not sure of the answer. "I don't know." she turned to Oliver, who still held on tightly to her hand. "I need to trust you. If this, us, will ever work, I need to know that if I can't trust anyone one on this earth that I can trust you."

"Let me prove it." Oliver said suddenly. "Come with me. Away from all of this ,just let me prove to you that you can trust me with your heart, and this baby. I promise you that nothing will tear me away from this. I'm not running any more from this, I'm not hesitant about this, I want all of it. So let me prove it to you." She studied him for a moment as if trying to see in his eyes, if his words were true. For the longest time she thought she knew Oliver better than anyone else, but then something happened and she just didn't recognize him. And now here she was, unsure what to believe. Her head was screaming at her to not go through this again, to count her losses and just give up this dream of a life with Oliver. Her heart was a different story. Her heart always justified all of his wrongs, and made excuses for all of his actions. She turned away, closing her eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"Ok." she said not even quite believing it herself.

"Really?" Oliver said standing to his feet, about to pull her into hug, but she held up her hands and stopped him.

"Oliver, wait. This isn't me saying lets get back together and go back to the way things were." she took a deep breath as she met his eyes. "I once told you that I wouldn't take you back and then I did and it didn't work, again. For the longest time I thought if I only had your heart everything would be perfect but it hasn't. And it's not all your fault, I have my crap to deal with, but so do you and this can only work if we finally start dealing with it."

"I can do that."

"You say that, but facing your demons aren't that easy. I'm probably a fool for doing this again, for giving you a chance, but I have this sliver of hope that I can still have the guy and the happily ever after." Oliver took her hand in his and place a kiss to her hand.

"You will always have guy, and everyday I will give you happily ever after. That I promise you."

Richard Grayson was confused. He stood on the elevator watching the increasing numbers, as his head filled with an unexpected revelation. The doors finally opened and he didn't immediately rush out. He was actually nervous. He'd dived into the diaries of Grace Robins, and now he was finished and they didn't end the way he expected. The man looked up at the sudden whooshing sound, and the sight of something speeding past the elevator. He stepped off and turned to see a familiar face standing there. The man turned finally spotting Richard and sighed in relief.

"You're Richard, right?"

"And you're Speedy Gonzalez."

"Or Barry Allen. Barry is fine." Barry replied as the man walked over. "You here to see Felicity?" Richard shook his head before turning to the door. "Bruce?"

"Unfortunately, me and the man need to have a little talk." Richard said as he rapped a fist against the door.

"Funny, I need to talk to him as well." both Barry and Richard turned to the door awaiting for someone to open the door. They heard the sound of giggling from the other side and Richard groaned.

"He's going to be an ass because we're interrupting his time with Felicity." Richard muttered, just as the door opened and a smiling blonde appeared, tightening the bathrobe she was wearing.

"Barry?" the woman said, the smile turning to confusion as she turned to Richard. "Richard? What are you guys doing here? Please don't tell me there's another big bad that's attempting to take over the world, because we did that last night."

"No, we're actually here to talk to Bruce. Is he here?" Barry asked and Felicity nodded before stepping aside to let the men in. "I'm sorry to just pop up unannounced."

"Well I'm not." Richard says walking over and plopping on the couch. "Tell Bruce to put on his pants and come out here, because my head is about to explode if I don't tell him what I just found out."

"Oh-kay." the woman said still confused before turning and heading back to the bedroom. Barry looked down to the man who seemed really nervous as his leg bounced.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked the man and Richard looked over to him before jumping to his feet.

"I'm not alright, because I think I know something that could possibly get me killed by a dead man." Richard began pacing nervously. "I mean why the hell would I read those stupid diaries. I should've known I was going to find something I wasn't going to like, and now I did and I don't know what to do." they heard the bedroom door open and both men turned as the annoyed face of Bruce Wayne appeared. Barry was the first one to step forward and apologize.

"I'm so sorry for just popping up like this, but-" Bruce held up a hand to stop the man before he turned to Richard.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Gotham and-"

"I know where I'm supposed to be right now, but I'm not because we need to talk."

"You know there's this invention called a phone-"

"Bruce will you shut the hell up for one second!" Richard snapped and that's when Felicity reappeared, now dressed, and hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Fine, what do you need to tell me?" Bruce asked, uncharacteristically calm and Richard just shook his head.

"Not here. What I have to say is big, and it's one of those things you don't pull people into because it could turn out bad." Bruce stared at the man with a quirked brow. "I need you to trust me and just-"

"What the hell did you do? Do you owe somebody because Richie I told you-" Richard shook his head.

"You know what, never mind." the man said before grabbing his book bag and tossing it over his shoulder and storming out the door. Bruce let out a deep breath before turning back to Barry.

"What I have to ask is kind of big, but it can wait." the man said before stepping aside. Felicity nudged Bruce's arm and the man simply rolled his eyes before walking from the apartment as well.

"You look kind of nervous too Barry." Felicity noticed and the man looked over to her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, I just-" Barry shook his head. "I just need Bruce's help getting in contact with someone."

"Maybe I can help, who is it?" Felicity turned grabbing her laptop before walking over to sit at her couch and Barry took the seat beside her. "You have a name?"

"Yeah." Barry said turning to the woman. "Jacob Robins." Felicity pulled her hands back from the keys and turned to the man with wide eyes.

When Bruce found Richard, he was still standing outside the elevator, pushing the button in hopes that the doors would open them quicker.

"You've never been much of a drama queen Richie." Bruce said and Richard didn't even turn to him. "You're supposed to be in Gotham, you said you wanted to help and so I trusted you to be there, to be the Robin so I could be here for just a little while."

"Bruce this isn't me running away from Gotham." Richard replied finally turning to the man. "This is me here to tell you that I just found out something really fucked up and I think it's going to get even worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce asked, and Richard simply zipped open his bag and pulled out one of the diaries. "Richard if you're about to ask me another dumb question, I swear-"

"I just have one question, and it's not that dumb." Richard flipped through the pages, before finding one and giving it to the man. "Read the last page." Bruce sighed taking the book in his hand, and letting his eyes move across the page. He finally read words he definitely didn't expect to see, and the moment he did, his mouth fell slightly open before looking back up to Richard. "Yeah, fucked up shit. Do you think it's true?"

"I don't-" Bruce shook his head, looking back down to the page, re-reading hoping that maybe he misunderstood something or misread something, but he didn't. The words couldn't be any clearer. "This-" he closed his eyes and thought about the words and realized that he could pin point exact moments that now made sense. "Richard you can not tell anyone about this."

"Why would I? I don't even want anyone to know I know this." Richard said sliding a hand through his hair. "I mean this is something you don't want to know." he looked up to the man. "That's why I told you because you know how to handle stuff like this, I mean should we tell her?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine, do we talk to him?"

"That's not happening either." Bruce said re-reading the page once again, still finding the words unbelievable. "We do nothing. This stays between you and me. Do you understand?" he looked up to the man who gave a nod. "Good. You have no idea how dangerous this information is."

"I think I do." Richard replied taking the diary and zipping it back into his book bag. The elevator doors finally slid open and Richard stepped inside. "Doing nothing does not make this less dangerous."

"And doing something will definitely make it more dangerous and right now she can't have danger. Until I can decide what to do, it stays between you and me."

"I hope this is the right move, because Bruce once she finds out the truth, then there's no coming back. She will hate you." Richard let out a heavy sigh. "I just got back into her good graces, and I just know she's going to hate me all over again."

"Richard, nothing has happened yet. I want you to take those diaries home and lock them away. No one will find this out." Richard simply pressed one of the elevator button, and waited for the doors to finally close.

Bruce couldn't move for a few moments, because even though the words weren't in front of him, they still played in his head, over and over again. Now he had to walk back into Felicity's apartment and decide if this was something he was going to keep from her as well. Just when they were starting on a clean slate. The man took a final deep breath before walking back into the apartment to see Felicity with a dark glare aimed at the man in front of her.

"What's going on?" Bruce asked and they both turned to him.

"Barry is here to ask you to set up a meeting between him and Jacob, but he refuses to tell me why." Felicity turned back to the speedster who sighed as he took a step toward Bruce.

"I'm not here to make any trouble, I just need to talk to him." Bruce looked at the man for a moment before turning to Felicity.

"Could you give us a moment?"

"Bruce if this is about Katie, then-"

"Felicity, I know and I will figure out what's going on, but for now, me and Barry just need to talk." the woman simply huffed before storming back to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. "This is definitely not how I planned this day going."

"I'm sorry Bruce, I just didn't know what else to do. I found out something from Wells or whoever the hell he is and I need to bring it to Jacob."

"Does what you have to tell him have anything to do with Damian Darhk?" Bruce asked and Barry looked back confused, but shook his head.

"No, and I have no idea who that is. Look I don't want to get you involved, because if you're involved, then Felicity gets involved and then somehow Katie gets involved, when I don't even know if what he said is true." Barry shook his head as he turned away from the man. "It makes absolutely no sense, and yet I can't shake the feeling that it might be true." the man turned back to Bruce and shrugged. "I just don't want to start something big if I don't have to."

"Ok." Bruce replied and Barry wasn't completely sure what he was saying.

"Ok, what?"

"Ok, I'll set up the meeting."Bruce turned grabbing his jacket. "Just let me attempt to explain this to Felicity."

"Good luck."

Oliver and Katie stared at the doctor in front of them, looking down to the IPad in his hands, awaiting for him to give any news on how Katie and the baby were doing.

"There are two people in this room who can kill you and make it look like you just never existed." Katie finally spoke and the man lifted his eyes to her. "Just tell me I'm fine and that I can be released."

"Fine." Ethan says walking over and taking a seat on the edge of her bed in front of her. "The truth is, when you were brought in your blood pressure was through the roof, you were extremely dehydrated, suffering from what I believe were the precursors to shock-" the man pointed to her shoulder. "Your shoulder hurts right now because I believe you pulled a muscle when you fell from the helicopter. But right now, after your rest and eating, and getting fluids, yes you are fine." Katie stared at the man because the news should've been happy news and yet he had that serious doctor look that she hated.

"You want me to stay-"

"A couple of days Kit. That's all I want. I mean the kind of trauma you've gone through, there is no telling what could just pop up days from now, weeks from now. I want a couple of weeks of observation." Ethan waited for her to say something, as her eyes looked down to the stuffed toy in her lap. "Which you're not going to give me, because you're stubborn."

"No, I'm not going to give it to you because I think I'm going to be my own second opinion." Katie looked up before taking the man's hand. "It's time I stepped away from this. From trying to understand the decisions of my parents, from trying to run a company and help keep a city from being exposed by deadly viruses." Ethan glanced over to Oliver who hadn't said a word.

"You know you have some say in this too." Ethan tried to get at least one ally in the room. "That kid is part yours, and I have the feeling that if your against this then we can gang up on her and force her to see things our way."

"I have known this woman too long, to feel that will ever work." Oliver replied looking over to Katie. "You want her to rest, to take it easy and I can promise you that is what will happen." he turned back to Ethan who sighed. "Ethan, I get you're worried, but trust me when I say that I will make sure she is alright." Ethan turned back to Katie who narrowed her eyes at the man. "Plus where ever we go there will be doctors and-"

"Where ever you go?" Ethan glanced between the couple, before turning to Katie. "You're leaving Starling?"

"For a while, I guess." Katie replied and the doctor stood to his feet. "Ethan-"

"This doesn't make me happy, so I'm going to go for a walk." the man didn't wait for a reply before stalking out of the room.

"So prepare for that reaction at least two more times." Katie said turning to Oliver who dropped his head to her shoulder. "And I get the feeling at least one person is going to hit you."

"I should head to the loft to get you some clothes." Oliver said standing to his feet. "Was there anything you needed before I left?" Katie just shook her head. "You sure, because I could-"

"I'm good, I think there's enough food here to feed an army, and I should probably make some calls to Ray, and Lucius so they know what's going on." Katie replied and Oliver simply gave a nod before heading to the door but he stopped and looked back to her. "I will be here when you get back." the man gave her a soft smile before turning and finally leaving.

Rick Flagg was a man who usually knew what he was fighting for. The moment he got tangled up with ARGUS and Amanda Waller, all of that just went out of the window. The man looked up to the wall clock that hung on the wall of Waller's office, waiting for the woman to finally arrive. His mind suddenly drifted to a time he wasn't even sure he wanted to remember.

 _Flagg zipped up the suit case, before bringing it to the floor. He pulled on his jacket before tossing his back pack over his shoulder and finally walking out of his room. He didn't expect her to be waiting there._

" _Agent Waller?" the man said in confusion as he glanced down the hall. "Was I supposed to know you were coming?" he turned back to the woman who lightly chuckled._

" _Agent Flagg, I wanted to talk to you before your flight."the woman glanced down to her watch. "So this won't take long." he looked back up to the man. "I just wanted to make sure you understood how important your mission is."_

" _I get her ready to tell the lie that will save her life and get her home." Rick said and the woman folded her arms over her chest. "You mean the other mission." the man let out a sigh, dropping his head._

" _I know this mission makes no sense-"_

" _She's a doctor." he looked back to the woman. "She's some rich doctor from some big city and you want to make her what? An agent? Because I have to tell you, I don't think she'll go for that."_

" _The truth agent Flagg is that I'm not making her anything. I'm bringing out something she was born with. Something I think her father knew about, which is why he's the one who got this ball rolling."_

" _He's also the one who made it clear that she was supposed to be home at this point."_

" _And she would've been if under the slightest bit of pressure, she didn't make herself look guilty and run. She is not ready for that step, so we will get her ready. Right now I need you to trust me, and do as I say because you may not see it, but I do." the woman turned and headed for the elevator. "You more than anyone should know that sometimes, we're more than just the titles bestowed upon us." and with that the woman stepped onto the elevator, leaving the man with her words._

The door behind Flagg opened, and then closed, pulling the man from his thoughts. He turned to see Amanda walk around, and take a seat behind her desk.

"Do you have anything for me?" Amanda asked looking up to the man who looked exhausted.

"Sorry, I was too busy trying to help prevent a national crisis." Rick replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "There was no sign of Jacob or Martin near Katie during her retrieval. Ra's contacted her doctor friend, who showed up and was able to get her to a hospital. At this point there is no known information about why Jacob seems to want his daughter and Damian Darhk away from each other."

"Or maybe there is and you just didn't go looking for it."

"Maybe I didn't." Flagg shrugged before standing to his feet. "This thing between you and Jacob, I don't want to be in the middle of it. If you want something from him, then ask him. If he refuses, then go above his head-" the woman opened her mouth to speak, but the man continued. "That's right, you are above his head. The truth Waller was he was once a senior agent, he was once your boss, but then he retired, and after he retired, he faked his death. You're in charge now so act like it , and stop trying to put me in the middle of it." The woman stood to her feet and the man sighed. "Ma'am."

"Ms. Moone has finished her examinations, and you are able to see her now." Waller replied and the man gave her a nod before turning toward the door. "And Mr. Flagg, I am the boss, so every mission I give to you, I demand results. This will be your pass, and you should count yourself lucky, because I don't give passes."

"Yes ma'am." with that the man turned and finally left the woman who dropped to her seat.

She looked at her phone for a moment before picking it up and dialing.

"Yes, Robins, where is he?" there was some excuse about the man being busy and she let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't ask you what he was doing, I asked you for his location...no what do you mean you can't give me his location, do you know who I-" the woman slammed the phone back to the receiver with a low growl. "It is time I took my kingdom back Jacob, and that means finally cutting off one of the heads of this two headed beast."

Ethan returned to Katie's room, clipboard in hand. The moment he walked in, he found her standing near the window. He glanced around the room, noticing that Oliver wasn't here and thought maybe this was a chance to try to get through to her.

"I thought this place would be swarming with people to see you right now." Ethan said and Katie chuckled, looking over her shoulder to the man.

"Oliver called, told them I was being released, so everyone is going to be giving us our farewells tonight before we leave."

"Tonight." the man said with a shake of his head. "That's really soon, Kit. I mean he just came back from his little cult and now you're leaving town with the guy." Katie turned to the man with a quirked eyebrow. "You know I care about your well being more than my own sometimes, and I've seen what the whole Twiver thing does to you. First he leaves because he can't be in a relationship, then he breaks up with you because he has to focus on being the hero, I mean then I found out he married your scary cousin who always looks like she's going to break me in half every time she looks at me."

"Did you think I needed a recap of the shitty moments of me and Oliver's relationship?" Katie asked.

"No, but I just wanted you to really think about this before you just run off to who knows where with this guy who has done nothing to prove that he can be dependable or trustworthy. It's just this guy has this way of getting into your head, saying all the right things and I know everyone is rooting for the great reunion of Twinkie and Liver, but I just want what's best for you and that kid." Katie shook her head before turning back to look out the window once again.

"I have two choices, I can either hold onto everything bad that has happened between me and Oliver, blame him for everything, and hate him forever or I can choose to be happy." she turned back to her friend. "And I have no doubt Oliver did any of those things to hurt me. Not even that bull shit league wedding to my cousin. But that's all I got. Be happy or not be happy, so yes a lot of shit happened between us, decisions were made, some smart, some not so much, but as I see it, it all happened to get me right here, carrying this child."

"I also get that you don't want to do this alone, so you'll forgive pretty much of anything so you don't have to."

"Well that's where you're wrong, Dr. Mills. I haven't forgiven anything. What I'm doing is giving Oliver the chance to prove he deserves to be forgiven." Katie walked over placing her hands on the sides of the man's face. "Please don't worry about me, because I understand what I'm signing up for and if it blows up in my face, I will beat him up or have someone beat him up." the man narrowed his eyes for a moment, before letting out a sigh and bringing the woman into a hug.

"This seriously better be a vacation. You better come back or I will stalk you."

Katie laughed before placing a kiss to the man's cheek, and pulling from the hug. "You know I thought Laurel would end this ridiculous obsession you have with me." the man chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Nothing and no one will ever come between me and my Kit Kat, the best doctors this place will ever see." Ethan held up a clip board. "Well this is what you want. You know where to sign." Katie took the clipboard and pen. "Where's Oliver?"

"Went to get me clothes so I don't have to walk out in a hospital gown." Katie began filling out the release forms.

"You know I doubt there would be many complaints about that." the man laughed and Katie simply pushed him. "I'll be back to see you out, call me if you need me." the man stalked out into the hall, letting out another huff, only stopping when he sees someone he's not supposed to see leaning against the wall wearing a baseball cap, and sunglasses and looking as conspicuous as ever. "Do you want to die? Because you, being here with this ridiculous disguise can only end in death."

"The boss sent me since you weren't answering any of his calls, plus I was just excited to get a job that didn't have me sitting around a bunch of crazy people in those stupid PTSD meetings." the man glanced down both ends of the hall. "He wants you to call with her status and if you were able to convince her not to leave Starling."

"I wasn't." Ethan replied with a shake of his head. "And I'm not too upset about it. She really does need rest and I don't really think she'll get here."

"Your job isn't to think Doc, now if you don't mind actually giving a call to the boss." the man replied with a nod before straightening the baseball cap over his head and turning and walking away. Ethan let out a sigh, because he knew he was going to have to make a very unpleasant phone call.

Thea Queen stood at the door as she watched her brother place clothes in a suitcase, and she couldn't even pretend not to be a little upset. Oliver glanced over to her, noticing the expression on her face and let out a sigh.

"Thea please don't be upset about this."

"Why shouldn't I be upset. You just came back and I made the assumption that maybe I would at least get to spend some time with you after your little Dr. Jeckyll and Hyde return." she walked over to take a seat on the bed glancing into the suitcase where there really were a lot of clothes.

"Thea, tell me, when Katie told you Roy was still alive, why did you pack up everything to find him?" Thea shook her head at the question because she knew the same reason she left was the same reason her brother and Katie were leaving too. "You wanted a chance at a real life away from all of the craziness that happens here. That's what we want." the man zipped up the suitcase, and placed it beside the other one that sat beside him. "Plus me and Katie, we're no where near being alright, there's still things we have to get through which I think can happen if we take some time away from Starling for a while."

"How long is a while?" Thea asked and Oliver sighed looking over to his sister before taking a seat beside her. "Like will I even see my niece or nephew on this love journey you're about to go on?" Oliver chuckled before bringing his arms around his sister.

"That would never happen. I think we would be hunted down by quite a few people if that ever happened." Oliver placed a kiss to his sister's cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"No babies better be born, and no one married if I'm not present. Promise me."

"Thea, I have to go." Oliver replied pulling from the hug and standing to his feet and Thea noticed he didn't actually make her the promise. "Twinkie can be very impatient and we'll see you later when we come back here." the man glanced down to his watch, before grabbing the small bag on the floor that held a change of clothes for Katie and heading out down the stairs.

"Oliver Queen, you better promise me!" Thea called after him, watching just as he opened the door and stopped looking at someone she couldn't see. She hurried down the stairs, and stood at his side. "Who are you?"

"Someone who's leaving." Oliver answered before glancing over to his sister. "We'll see you later." he placed a kiss to her cheek before walking out of the loft, and heading down to the elevator. "You should leave Martin."

"You can't just take her from Starling." Martin said rushing forward to catch up to the man. "She needs more than just you to keep her safe. Jacob-"

"She got on a plane sent by Jacob that was blown from the sky!" Oliver glared at the man. "So excuse me if I don't look to him on ways to keep her safe. I will take care of her, I will keep her and my child safe without Jacob's help." The elevator doors opened and Oliver turned and stepped inside. "Tell him we don't need his help anymore. He's done enough."

Martin didn't get a chance to reply as the door suddenly closed. The man let out a heavy sigh, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing the one number he didn't want to dial. The moment he heard the line answer he decided to just get it over with.

"He refused. They still plan on leaving."

" _If that's how they want it to go then fine, let them leave, but I want eyes on them at every point." Jacob said before abruptly ending the call._

Martin pulled the phone from his ear, ,turning and noticing Thea standing at her door watching him. He reached forward and pressing the button for the elevator.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Martin and your brother was right, I am leaving." the man turned toward the elevator in hopes the woman will drop it and just go back into her loft.

"Martin. You're the one who helped Roy. Do you know where he is?" Thea asked and Martin simply glanced over his shoulder to the woman.

"I do, but I get the feeling there's a reason you don't. Roy wanted you to come home, to be who you really are. To live as Thea Queen. You should accept that." Martin looked back to the elevator as the doors opened.

"You should probably stay away from my brother and Katie." Martin simply let out a chuckle before disappearing onto the elevator.

It seemed as if the moment Oliver called his friends and told them that he and Katie would be leaving, timed just rushed to that moment.

Soon Felicity, John, Laurel and Thea all stood in Thea's loft that night. Felicity and Thea stood trying to convince the man not to take Katie and leave, but it was proving to be no use .

"Oliver, I get needing to reestablish your lives, but does that really have to happen out of Starling." Felicity asked and Oliver just shook his head, wishing Katie would hurry with her shower. "I mean I feel like we're gonna miss so much with our baby Twiver."

"She's right, we still have to find out if it's a boy or girl, we have to feel the first kick-" Thea added and Oliver just continued to shake his head. "You have no idea how much we really don't want you guys to go."

"You guys are being so dramatic." Laurel sighed from where she and John stood just watching the entertaining pair. "They're adults who want to get away for a while, so just accept it."

"Or this is all some terrible trick and we're being forced away to keep all of you safe." came the familiar voice of Katie walking down the stairs.

"You're not helping."Oliver commented as he walked over to her, but he was pushed out of the way by Felicity who engulfed the woman in a hug.

"Smoaks, I'm fine."

"You were in a helicopter that was blown from the sky and your psychotic uncle kidnapped you. Let me just hug you for a sec, please."

While the girls all said their goodbyes to Katie, John slipped over to Oliver.

"I figure I should probably give this back to you." John said slyly slipping a ring from his pocket. Oliver took it, glad the women on the other side of the room didn't notice the exchange. "I figure a trip like this, you might need it." Oliver turned slightly looking down to the engagement ring he gave his friend to keep safe for him and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Not sure how or when, but I think at some point I will." Oliver said glancing over to John who simply gave a nod before walking over to Katie as well.

"You're not going to make me feel bad too, are you?" Katie asked as John pulled her into a hug.

"Nah, I figure this would probably happen." the man whispered. "It's the Twiver way."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" the woman pulled back to meet his eyes. "After all of this, do think pretending that it never happened is a mistake?"

"Do you plan on pretending that it didn't happen?" John asked and Katie let out a sigh and shook her head. "Then I think what you're doing is choosing to move forward. Do you think that is a mistake?"

"The rational part of my brain is telling me I am."

"And the irrational part of your brain?"

"Saying the same thing actually." the woman chuckled with a shake of her head. "My head is the one I'm listening to right now, and maybe that was the mistake I've made and continue to make."

"I will tell you what I know. Despite my feelings toward Oliver at the moment, I think this is that moment you two can finally be free of everything and finally focus on your family."

"Living by the three "F's" I guess." Katie muttered and John looked at her in confusion. Katie chuckled to her self. "My mom would have this saying, whenever I was having a bad day, she would tell me that as a Robins I should only be concerned with three things and if I did everything would be alright."

"And what was that?"

"The first was attempting to live forever because if you could figure out that secret then you could figure out anything. The second was always being fearless, or at least making it seem as if you were. Because if nothing seemed to hurt you, then the bad things in the world wouldn't try. And last making sure you always found yourself surrounded by your family because then, nothing could ever be too hard because there were others who would share the weight of the world with you. She called it the three F's."

"Forever, Fearless, Family." John replied and Katie gave a nod. "Seems like good advice."

"Ollie!" they turned at the whiny voice of Thea Queen who was hugging her brother. "Don't do this."

"I think it's bandage time." John said and Katie laughed turning back to the man. "Take care of that kid."

"Take care of yours, and the lady on her way back here." Katie replied before walking over to Oliver who was currently attempting to pull his sister off of him. "Speedy, I promise to call everyday."

"Not enough." came the woman's muffled voice.

"Video call every week." Katie suggested.

"It won't be the same." Thea pulled herself from her brother, only to turned and bring Katie into a tight hug. "I understand why you have to do this, but I still don't like it."

"What if I promised you Twiver baby naming rights?" Katie said and Thea quickly pulled back to eye the woman.

"Seriously, like I could name the baby?"

"Well I think that's something we should probably discuss." Oliver said taking a step forward and giving Katie a look hoping she could see how much he didn't like the idea. "I mean, right, we should probably talk about letting my sister name our kid, our first kid."

"I agree with Oliver." Felicity said appearing at his side. "Mostly because if she gets baby Twiver naming rights, then I would like some sort of input as well. Maybe godmother, or-"

"Ok, the kid doesn't even have fingers yet so before we get ahead of ourselves, all I meant was the middle name." Katie said turning back to Thea. "A sensible middle name, one that Oliver and I can decline if it gets weird."

"You know what I'll take it and it will be the best damn middle name you've ever heard." Thea replied with a bright smile.

"You know we should probably get going." Oliver said and Katie gave a smile before looking back to Thea. "We will call all of you when we get to where ever we're going."

It seemed Katie had only blinked, and soon they were sitting on a private plane, a gift from Bruce, high above the clouds.

Katie kept her eyes out the window, looking down to the clouds and the setting sun. She felt eyes and turned to see Oliver in the seat across from her, with a wide smile as he watched her.

"You're being weird."

"I've always been a little weird, I thought it was something you liked." Oliver replied and Katie shook her head with a light smile. "So I have a question."

"As long as it's not a marriage proposal, then ask me anything." she looked over to the man who sighed, and the smile fell from her lips. "Liver-"

"I know, I get it. We're not there yet." the man gave a nod. "But I hope at some point we will be."

"I hope so too." Katie said with a smile before turning back to look out the window. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Two things. One why haven't we kissed yet?" Katie chuckled turning back to the man. "And two, do you really hate my hair cut?"

"Well to answer your first question, before I kiss you, I have to do some research about League of Assassin weddings and how legit that whole thing was, because I am not a homewrecker, and I refuse for us to be kissing cousins."

"Twinkie, I doubt that woman had any real authority to actually marry me and Nyssa."

"Hey, the internet officiates people in five minutes." Katie says turning away in thought. "Do you think the fortress had internet? Like a wifi password you had to fight to get." she turned back to Oliver who shook his head in laughter.

"I'm not married to Nyssa." Oliver said simply and Katie sighed. "There is only one woman who I would like to marry, and I will wait for as long as necessary until that day happens." Katie folded her arms over her chest as she silently watched the man for a few moments. "What are you thinking?"

"I'll tell you later, Liver." the woman brought her eyes back to the clouds, a smile pulling at her lips. "And no, I don't hate your hair cut." the woman glanced over to the man for a second before rolling her eyes. "It was a last attempt to get in your head. I thought it breezed by you, but apparently it didn't. Did I get in your head, Mr. Queen?"

"You're always in my head doctor." Oliver replied with a slight smile. "You're the voice in my head that keeps me here."

"You really want that kiss don't you, Mr. sweet talker?" the man couldn't help but laugh. "You know I think I might make you work for it." that caused the man to stop laughing. "I'm going to make you earn it." the man stared at her for a moment before a smile pulled at his lips.

"Alright." he gave the woman a nod. "Challenge accepted."

Martin rushed into Jacob's office expecting to immediately recount the information he knew the man was waiting for, but the moment he stepped foot into the office he was stunned to silence. He watched as Jacob ground the remnants of the cigarette into the astray on his desk. Martin tilted his head noticing that it wasn't the first.

"I thought you quit smoking ages ago." Martin commented. Jacob's eyes looked up to the man, not even a glimmer of humor in his eyes. Martin cleared his throat before continuing. "We were able to follow Oliver and Katie to the airfield. They got on Bruce's plane, and are now up in the air."

"Where are they going?" Jacob asked standing to his feet and stretching his arm in front of him before stretching his neck. He glanced over to Martin who chose to look down to his feet. "You have no idea where they're going, do you?" Martin lifted his eyes and Jacob just burst into laughter. "Martin let me tell you about my day."

"Sir, I understand-"

"You understand nothing!" Jacob snapped walking around his desk to stand in front of the man. "You understand nothing, because I haven't told my story yet." Martin gave the man a nod and waited for him to continue. "I ordered a plane, told no one of it's destination because that was my plan to get my daughter and her unborn child out of a death ridden city. I was going to prove to my daughter that I always have her best interests at heart above everything else, and you know what happened?" Jacob took a dangerous step closer to Martin. "A man who should not have even known about that plane, was able to get a plane of his own, and able to shoot missiles from his plane to the plane my daughter was on."

"Sir, we are doing everything-"

"That's just it Martin, everything is not enough! My daughter was this close-" Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head and couldn't help but return to the moment the information came in about the attack and the entire hour of thinking his daughter was dead. He stopped breathing. He felt his chest tighten and he felt his throat constrict because in that hour he'd lost the only person he had left in this world.

"We were unable to hack the plane's GPS system. Mr. Wayne has upgraded his cyber security." Martin said and Jacob dropped his head. "Look sir, I really don't believe this is a bad thing. I mean getting her out of Starling was the plan."

"The plan was to be controlled. I was to know where she was so I could make sure nothing harmed her and now I can't."

"No, now you don't have to." Martin replied and Jacob looked back over to the man. "Whether you want to believe it or not, Mr. Queen has proven to be a formidable opponent to some of the most dangerous men we've ever known and he finds a way to come out the other end. I have no doubt that your daughter's safety will even be in question with him at her side."

"You have so much faith in a man you barely even like." Jacob shook his head before walking around and grabbing his blazer and pulling it on. "I am going to trust you. I am going to trust him." Jacob looked over to the man. "Because if anything happens to her, I promise you, you and Mr. Queen will face someone far more dangerous than anyone you've ever come across." Jacob brushed passed the man, who quickly followed. "Are they in the conference room?"

"They are." Martin replied trying to keep in pace with the man. "I haven't told them much of what's happened recently. I didn't want to scare them off."

"You know I thought we chose them because they weren't easily scared." Jacob glanced over to the man who simply shrugged. "You better not make me regret this sit."

"Well we agreed there were way too many holes in this agency, and drafting some outside help was the best option." they both turned to the conference room door and sighed. "Even if it is the most unexpected help ever."

"Unexpected could be what we need I guess." Jacob said before finally opening the door and walking inside. Two sets of eyes turned to him, and an immediate gasp followed from one of them. "You have questions. Well probably not you Mr. Harper. Me and you go way back."

"Yeah, so far back I wish I could forget." Roy said with a shake of his head before looking over to the woman who still stared wide eyed and mouth gaped as she looked at Jacob. "You guys didn't tell her she was here to meet a dead guy." Jacob and Roy turned to Martin who simply shrugged.

"Seeing is better than believing and Ms. Lane wouldn't believe nothing she couldn't see." Martin said walking over to the woman. "Ms. Lane, remember there is a job at hand."

"Right." the woman tried to shake away the shock before glancing over to Martin. "You require my service in exchange for a story."

"Story?" Jacob asked and Martin glanced over to his boss. "What story?"

"We'll get into that later." Martin said before walking around the large table, grabbing the remote and flicking on the monitor. "But now it's time for why we're all here." they all moved in closer when suddenly a picture appeared on the screen. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it."

"Who is this?" Lois asked.

"Damien Dhark." Jacob replied his eyes fixed on the image of the man.

"I got that he was a bad guy and all, but what are we supposed to be doing?" Roy asked.

"We want you to find him. He was able to slip into Starling undetected and I don't like that." Jacob said with a shake of his before glancing over to Roy. "He was too close, and that can't happen again."

"Why us?" Lois asked and the men turned to her. "I'm just a reporter and he-" she glanced over to Roy. "Pretended to be the Arrow and then faked his death. I'm not sure what qualifies him to be here."

"Ms. Lane I know both of you very well, know your strengths, know your weaknesses." Jacob looked between the pair. "Right now I stand in a facility that houses numerous highly qualified agents who could probably do this job in their sleep, but there's only one problem." Jacob glanced up to the ceiling. "I don't trust any of them." he looked back down to Lois. "Ms. Lane, you have proven to be a phenomenal reporter, investigator, and that's exactly what you will need to locate Dhark." Jacob glanced over to Roy with a smile. "And you Mr. Harper have a range of skills that I believe will help get you out of tough situations. The two of you are here because I need people I can trust, because catching Dhark, finding him is the most important thing to me right now."

"Why?" Lois asked and the man sighed before he was interrupted by Martin's ringing phone. Martin glanced over to Jacob as he answered. His brow furrowed as he listened to someone before ending the call.

"Sir." Martin said turning to Jacob. "You apparently have a meeting."

"With?"

"Your other recent team. Apparently they have questions about some things learned from Wells." Jacob let out another heavy sigh before turning back to Lois and Roy.

"I know being here probably doesn't make much sense, but I promise you, stopping this man will save numerous lives. I appreciate your help and so does your country." and with that the man turned and left. Lois and Roy turned back to the image on the screen, of a blonde man with sunglasses talking on a cell phone, a cup of coffee to his lips.

"He doesn't look too dangerous." Lois commented and Martin let out a snort.

"That man will be the most dangerous man either of you will ever come across." Martin toss some files on the table.

"What is this, information on Dhark?" Lois asked picking up one of the folders.

"No, those are the table of contents." Martin said before walking over and opened the door on the other side of the room and pushing it open. Lois and Roy walked in and saw boxes piled on top each other, filling the room. "This is the early nineties. The rest is upstairs." Lois and Roy just stared with wide eyes. "You guys should get to it."

Jacob walked into his office, not sure what he was about to walk into, but he figured his day couldn't get any worse.

"Bruce, Mr. Allen. I have to say I didn't expect to see the two of you." Jacob walked around, taking a seat behind his desk. "I figure our last mission together would be our last." he looked between the two men. "Once again, I would like to thank you and-"

"I would save the thank yous until after we talk." Bruce said before glancing over to Barry, who had to stop himself from staring at Jacob. He turned to Bruce, suddenly confused at the nod the man gave him.

"Wait, you want me to ask?" Barry asked. "I sort of thought you would take the lead on this, I mean you two have a history and I'm just-"

"Barry!"

"Fine!" Barry turned back to Jacob who simply watched in confusion. "As you know Dr. Harrison Wells was the reverse Flash and it turns out he wasn't who we all thought he was."

"I'm not sure what this about."

"Wells let something slip, something I don't think he wanted me to know." Barry glanced over to Bruce who just gave him another nod. Barry took a deep breath before turning back to Jacob. "He said he planned to finally beat me by drawing energy from the pure blood methuman that would've helped tip the scales between us." Jacob sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "Jacob-"

"Before you say what you're about to say, how about you don't." Jacob stood to his feet and glanced over to Bruce. "You know better than this."

"Do I, Jacob?" Bruce asked. "Because I'm finding out more and more everyday. I thought I knew what this was all about. Bosnia, the League, ARGUS. But I didn't. You were working something else, weren't you?"

"You know what, you have no right to walk in here and judge me."

"No one is judging you sir, we just came here for the truth." Barry said and Jacob turned back to him.

"Truth." Jacob chuckled up himself. "You have no idea what the truth could do, the type of hell the truth could bring before she's ready for it."

"Ready?" Bruce asked with a shake of his head. "So it's true?" Jacob just shook his head and Bruce let out a sigh. "We should go Barry."

"Go, I thought we came here for answers." Barry glanced between the men.

"Yeah, and I was foolish enough to believe that he would just give them." Bruce replied looking over to the man. "I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, in the end you will lose her and you won't be able to get her back."

"I believe that could be said for everyone in this room." Jacob replied looking between the men. "You didn't come here for answers, because you already have all the answers you need. You came here because you wanted someone to do what you can't. And I'm telling you that I won't. Not yet. It isn't time."

"Mr. Robins, Katie deserves to know what she is." Barry said and Jacob glanced over to the man and nodded.

"And she will. At some point this secret won't be hidden from her, I don't believe it can. At some point she will see the truth, but for right now I'm going to let her enjoy her last moments of normal. And I think we can all agree that she deserves that, don't we?"

The room fell in silence, no onr ablable to argue against that.

Richard Grayson was supposed to be on a plane right now, headed back to Gotham, but his head was a wreck and he needed to clear it out and nothing could do that better than a cold, stiff drink. He downed the remnants of his glass and twirled a finger toward the bartender for another drink.

"Rough day." a soft voice said from beside him and the man turned, and the moment he did he felt as if he were staring death right in the face.

"You could say that." Richard said clearing his throat, and turning to the bartender as he poured his drink. "Funny running into you here Agent Waller. Do you come here often?" he turned back to the woman with a carefree smile hoping the illusion of a man without a beyond fucked up secret wouldn't show too much.

"I've actually never been here before." Amanda said glancing around the dark bar before turning back to the man. "I'm actually here to see you."

"Really? Is this another one of those missions you give me, that's set up for me to fail, because I hate those missions." Richard drank the rest of his drink before slapping the glass to the bar and tossing down a few bills. "I still haven't gotten over you making me feel like crap for getting her thrown in prison." the man stood to his feet, grabbing his back pack and tossing it around his shoulder. "This has been fun, but lets never do this again." Richard walked passed the woman out the door, only stopping when two large men appeared in front of him. "Guys, we don't know each other, but I'm fully prepared to drunk fight you, right now."

"This night doesn't have to get violent unless you want it to." Amanda said from behind them, just as a black SUV pulled up beside them. "Let's go for a ride."

Richard's knee bounced the entire time he sat in the car beside the woman, his eyes out the window.

"What the hell is this?" he said turning to the woman. "I can't be here?"

"You abruptly left Gotham, spoke with Bruce and then proceeded to the bar." Amanda said, closely watching the man.

"Are you following me?" the man glanced angrily around the car. "I want to get out." Richard grabbed his back pack and turned his head. "Hey, stop the car!"

"Why did you come back to Starling, Mr. Grayson?" Amanda asked, almost bored at the outburst.

"That's none of your damn business!" Richard turned his head again to the driver. "Stop the car!" suddenly he felt the bag was pulled from his lap, and he turned to see Amanda pulling it from him. He was about to take it back, but the goon sitting beside her pulled out a gun and aimed it right at him. "Give me back my bag!"

"There aren't clothes in this bag, and I noticed how heavy it was when you picked it up at the bar." Amanda unzipped the bag, peeking inside and furrowing her brow before glancing over to the man. "Books."

"Yep, just books, now give it-" she reached inside taking out one of the book and flipping it open. "Don't-"

"This is a diary." Amanda said flipping through the pages before seeing a name. "This is Grace Robins' diary." she looked back up to Richard. "You read something, didn't you?"

"There's nothing there, now give them back." he reached for the book, but she pulled away as she continued to flip through the pages.

"You do know that I will find out what is in this book, and the entire time have you locked in a hole." Amanda looked back up to the man. "Tell me what you read." Richard shook his head, as he turned away from the woman. "Mr. Grayson-"

"This isn't supposed to happen." he muttered looking back to the woman. "What I read will only hurt someone I care about, so please just let this go. It has nothing to do with you." Amanda looked at him for a moment before turning to her agent beside her.

"Shoot him."

"Wait! What!" Richard looked over to the man who gave a nod. "You can't just-"

"Actually I can Mr. Grayson. You don't get it do you?" she shook her head. "You thought you could hide something, but you can't. It's in my hand, and if you really want to keep this safe then you have to let me help you." the man turned to her. "We are on the same side."

"I don't know what side you're on, Waller." the man shook his head before turning back to the gun being pointed at him.

"I can have these books combed through. That's more eyes, more chances for this to get out. Right now this information can be contained right here."

"What, me you and chachi here. I don't think so." Richard said and Amanda gave a nod.

"Stop the car!" she called and soon the car slowed before pulling to the side of the road. "Give us a minute." the Agent gave a nod, before holstering his gun and stepping out of the car. The driver did as well, leaving Amanda and Richard alone. "Alright Mr. Grayson, I'm all ears."

"This information will only lead to pain, and shouldn't be used in some kind of plot-"

"I am a federal agent. My soul purpose is the security of this nation. If these have to do with Grace, then I'm sure it has to do with Jacob."

"So this is a power play?"

"Richard, the truth is I'm getting impatient. So this is what I can do. I can put you in hole, put Bruce in a hole, put everyone you love in a deep, dark hole and turn their lives into a living hell. This is your chance at preventing that." Richard shook his head, turning to look out the window as it suddenly began to rain. "You know what, I don't have time. Icwill have a team read them and-"

"This stays between us." Richard replied, his voice dangerously low. He knew what he had to do. He could feel the pit in his stomach, the nagging feeling in the back of his head telling him this was a bad idea. The woman sitting in front of him was the devil, but he knew he had no choice right now.

"What did you read?"

Richard closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh before looking back up to the woman. "Jacob Robins isn't Katie's father." For the first time ever, Richard saw surprise wash over the woman's face.

"Do you know who is?"

"You won't believe me." the man shook his head as he looked down to the book in Amanda's hand. "According to Grace Katie's father is the man she met years ago. Her brother's enemy and a man who she once thought was good, but turned out to have a darkness inside of him that she'd never seen before. She realized it too late, and was already pregnant." Richard sat back in his seat and just shook his head.

"Damian Dhark is Katie's father." Amanda said suddenly and Richard turned back to her, but didn't say anything. Those words silenced the air between them.

Those words were the beginning to the end.

And they both knew it.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

The beginning of the end! I have to agree. I can't believe it's over. What did you think?

 **Review Replies:**

 **ImsebastianstanButter:** At the moment, they are fine. But with the life of a hero, that can change in the blink of an eye.

 **Adela:** Why thank you, very much! They found her and once again all is well with the world...for the moment.

 **kuppcake:** A very bitter reunion. And I know Katie finds herself in the most craziest situations. And I don't doubt Oliver probably feels the exact same way and will probably be looking for that bubble.

 **rockyroyal,dr** : Yes,Barry had to speed through and capture our hearts with his witty humor and his ability to annoy Bruce. I loved that mini Justice league moment. And it wasn't much, but from this chapter we see a trust building between Bruce and Barry. Brucity have a special place in my heart, so I love their moments together. And I agree with you. That moment, though small was very big. It was the first real conversation between them, without any masks or lies. We saw distrust between them, something that still isn't gone even after this chapter. I really wanted to have her moment where she finally told Oliver about the baby. And I'm sorry, but I love my cliffhangers. This one kind of ended with a major one, right?

 **I can't believe it's really over. It's always bitter sweet to come to the final chapter, but there is more to come. I want to give special thanks to everyone who tagged along this journey. I appreciate everyone who added this story to your alert list and actually wanted to see how this story played out in the end. I hope you liked it, because I loved it. This story is my escape, and I'm glad you all get to come along with me. I can't end this story without giving a shout out to all my readers who left kind words. I love reading all of your reviews and I hope you keep them coming in the future. Now I haven't started the next installment just yet, but while writing it, I plan on posting little snippets of the Katie and Oliver's lover journey and the craziness that is sure to follow, so watch out for that!**

 **Once again, thanks you all!**

 **Wait, there is a sneak peek...**

 _Katie knew the reason she couldn't sleep, knew what had her brain still spinning. She stood on the balcony of the loft, and looked out to the city lights and sighed. She learned to breathe the moment she left this city, and now she was back and all the nerves just came rushing back. Her hand slid the her belly as she felt the not so gentle kicks of someone else not getting any sleep tonight. Katie let out a deep sigh before turning and heading back inside deciding that maybe a snack will help. She headed for the kitchen, but stopped when she thought she heard someone outside the door. This was one of those moments Oliver would tell her to call him so he could be the one to check it out. A part of her knew she should, but another part of her figured she also might just be hearing things. She walked over to the door, and looked out the peep hole and just as she thought, no one was there._

 _"This place is already driving you crazy." she muttered before turning and heading for the kitchen. Suddenly the sound of something sliding under the door stopped her and she looked down to the white envelope now in front of her. It was yet another moment, she's sure Oliver would tell her to find him so he can be the one to determine what was happening. She shook her head before walking over and picking up the envelope, opening it and staring in confusion at the contents._

 _"Twinkie?" she looks up to see Oliver walk out, his voice still filled with sleep as he looks to the woman. "What's that?" she looks back to the envelope before suddenly feeling her throat start to constrict. The envelope falls from her hands, as she brings her hands around her throat trying and failing catch the air to her lungs. "Twinkie!" Oliver runs over to her as she nearly collapses to the floor. "What-" he looks over to the envelope, now able to see black rose pedals that had fallen from the envelope._


End file.
